Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles (Season 1) (revised)
by SF64Rules
Summary: The popular American/Japanese card game Duel Monsters has made its way to the Island of Sodor. And Thomas Billinton finds himself chosen by destiny to wield the legendary Yugi Muto deck, while rich boy Spencer Gresley wields the Seto Kaiba deck. But with many dangers ahead, Thomas will find that this is no ordinary card game as he competes in a new tournament in the United States.
1. The Challenge (1)

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. It was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

Cover (c) DaveMan1000 (thanks a ton)

WARNING: The story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

Genre(s): Game, Adventure, Fantasy, Comedy, Drama

* * *

It was a pleasant day on the Island of Sodor. Inside a bedroom, there was a TV, and it was showing an animated TV show that day. A brown-haired teenage boy was shown atop a large platform of a sort.

"Draw your last pathetic card so I can end this, Yugi." The boy grinned evilly.

Another boy was then shown, with extremely extravagant hair featuring multiple layers including long blonde crooked, pointy locks for his fringe; the rest features a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes coloured black with a magenta sheen along the edges. He was also atop a large platform of a sort.

"My Grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba." The boy (Yugi) retorted. "But it does contain..." He held up a card, which had a picture of a monster and its stats written below. "-the unstoppable Exodia!"

"Impossible!" The brown-haired boy (Kaiba) shouted in horror.

"I've assembled all five special cards!" Yugi announced, laying five cards onto a dueling mat of some sort. "All five pieces of the puzzle!"

A huge hexagon appeared. Suddenly, a huge muscular giant with chains around his neck, hands, and legs stepped out from a hexagon-looking portal and faced off against three large, blue/white-scaled dragons.

"Exodia!" cried Kaiba in sheer terror at the sight of the creature. "It's not possible! Nobody has ever been able to call him!"

From there, the giant monster (Exodia) started charging something in its hands.

"Exodia... **OBLITERATE**!" called Yugi.

Exodia fired a sphere of flames to the left, and it destroyed all three dragons in an instant, and soon engulfed Kaiba as he cried out in despair. As a result, the brown-haired boy's score dropped from 1000 down until it hit 0, while Yugi still had a score of 400 points left. This made him the winner of the match.

(elsewhere...)

Zoom out from the TV, two teenage boys were watching that show, and they looked at each other and high-fived excitedly.

"Alright, Yugi!" cheered the blue-haired teenage boy. "That was so awesome."

"You said it!" said the green-haired teenage boy. "Nothing can beat watching episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! on a Saturday."

"And soon the famous Duel Monsters card game will be released here on Sodor." The blue-haired teenage boy added.

"Yeah, we have to be the first to get a set."

* * *

 **Title: The Challenge (1): Thomas vs. Spencer**

* * *

A little while later, the two teenage boys had arrived at the entrance of the Knapford City Mall.

"Man, this is going to be so awesome, Thomas." said the green-haired boy happily.

"I know, Percy!" agreed the blue-haired boy (Thomas).

These two boys are Thomas Billinton (age 15) and Percy Avonside (age 15). They've been the best of friends for years ever since growing out of their ' _young and foolish_ ' stage.

"Where are they, though?" Percy asked impatiently. "We have to get to the card shop before a REALLY big line-up stops us."

"Thomas! Percy!" called a male voice.

That voice came from an older teenage boy. From there, a small group of teenagers walked up to the two boys.  
-The first, Edward Stewart, was 17-years old, had blue hair, wore a blue shirt with the number 2 on front, green overalls, and also had glasses.  
-Gordon Gresley, 18-years old, had blue hair, wore a blue shirt with the number four on the front and looked fairly muscular on the upper-body, as well as black jeans.  
-James Hughes, 15-years old, had slick red hair, wore a red jacket (a black sleeveless shirt was underneath) with the number five on the left side, along with bright blue jeans.  
-Emily Sterling, 15-years old, had long dark green hair with a yellow bow on the back of her head, and wore an emerald green shirt with some yellow triangle patterns, and a green skirt (Emily was often considered to be one of the prettiest and most popular girls in Sodor High School). Because of how tall and surprisingly mature she looked, many thought the girl looked to be 18.  
-Henry Stanier, 18-years old, had long light green hair tied back in a low ponytail, and wore a green shirt with the number three on the upper right side, along with black pants.  
-Toby Holden, 17-years old, had brown hair, wore a brown cap on his head, and wore a brown shirt with a blue number seven on front, as well as blue (slightly torn) jeans.

Together, the eight teenagers as a group were often called ' _The Tidmouth Teens_ ' because of their classroom being nicknamed it.

"There they are." smiled Thomas, waving to the group. "Hey, guys. What took you?"

"Sorry." grumbled Gordon. "Traffic was awful."

"The mall must really be packed today." Emily commented. "I've never seen so many cars parked here."

"Well, that's thanks to that Duel Monsters game." chuckled Edward. "It's quite popular here."

"Come on!" Percy grunted, pulling Thomas and Edward both into the building, leaving James, Gordon, Henry, Toby, and Emily to all laugh slightly as they followed their friends inside.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the mall, it was jam-packed with shoppers and/or families, and the Tidmouth Teens had a hard time getting around. Finally, they reached the card shop, they could see a long line of people.

"Wow!" said Emily in amazement. "Everyone and their sister must be in here."

"And why wouldn't they be?" asked James. "Duel Monsters is the best card game in existence, based off of the popular anime Yu-Gi-Oh!."

"There's even starter sets containing cards used by main characters of Yu-Gi-Oh," Toby pointed out. "Jaden Yuki, Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, and even Yugi Muto himself."

"The rarest are said to be both the Kaiba and Yugi sets." Edward explained. "But the Yugi one is said to be so rare that only one could even exist."

"I still really don't see the point though." Gordon muttered. "It looks just like a normal trading card game to me."

Unfortunately, Percy had overheard that comment, and wasn't too pleased about it per say.

"JUST A TRADING CARD GAME?!" he shouted, making the rest of the gang reel back a bit. "Gordon, this isn't just a trading card game! It's a-!"

"Um, Percy?" James interrupted, taping the green-haired boy on the shoulder. "Before you go into that usual speech, could you perhaps take a look at that big crowd at the card store right over there?"

"Huh?"

Percy turned around and saw something to his horror. The line-up of parents, children, and teenagers at the card shop, no doubt to purchase the new Duel Monsters trading card game sets, had gotten so big that it looked like it could take hours to even make it inside. Percy sank to his knees in despair, for he wanted to be the first one there to get the best sets... now that ray of hope was lost.

"Oh, poor Percy." Edward moaned sadly, feeling sorry for his friend.

"Yeah, too bad for him." James agreed...before smiling widely. "Well, if any of you guys need me, I'll be checking out the stores for any new video games!"

"Count me in, James!" Gordon grinned.

"Hey, wait a min-!" Thomas started to say in protest.

He was too late. Gordon and James had both taken off to the middle of the big mall. Leaving Percy more disappointed than ever. It was then Henry spotted something at a nearby store.

"Wow..." he breathed. "New camping gear..." He looked over to Percy, who only gave a sad sigh. "O-Oh, I'm sorry, Percy. It's just-"

"Go ahead." The green-haired boy said unhappily. "We'll be here waiting until you get back."

Henry did feel bad about ditching Percy to check out what's at the camping store...but seeing as he (Percy) said it was okay, Henry left the group and went on towards his place of interest. This left only Thomas, Edward, Toby, and Emily to all stay behind.

"Don't worry, Percy." said Emily kindly. "We'll wait with you."

"Got that right." smiled Toby.

"And as I promised, I'll try the game out, too." added Thomas. "Being a big fan of the anime, it might be a lot of fun."

This made Percy feel better. "Thanks, you guys rule!"

After quite a long time, the line had shortened enough so that Percy could go in.

"At last!" he cried in triumph.

"Good luck, Percy." encouraged Thomas, watching as his friend walked inside.

"One Seto Kaiba starter set, please." Percy said proudly to the shop owner.

"Sorry, lad." sighed the shop owner. "Somebody already came in and bought it."

The green-haired boy felt very disappointed. "Oh botheration." he muttered unhappily.

"We've got a Joey Wheeler starter set, though." The shop owner added, holding it up. "Would that do?"

"Sure, I guess..."

And so, the green-haired boy paid for the starter set and left the shop.

"Any luck, Percy?" asked Edward.

"Someone already bought the Seto Kaiba set." grumbled Percy. "So I got the Joey Wheeler one."

"Well, I'm next." said Thomas excitedly.

The blue-haired boy walked into the card shop, completely unaware that a mysterious figure wearing a trench coat and cowboy hat was watching him on a bench out with a black case in-hand. Inside the store...

"Excuse me..." began Thomas, speaking to the card shop owner. "But would you happen to have any Duel Monster starter sets left?"

The shop owner checked the inventory in the counter but came back, shaking his head with a hint of regret.

"Sorry." he sighed. "I've just sold the last one. Those things are quite popular, you know."

"Botheration!" Thomas mumbled. "Do you know when more will be in?"

"I phoned in another shipment-" The owner replied. "-but it won't be in for another week. I'm sorry I can't help you..."

"Oh, okay..." sighed the blue-haired boy in a disappointed tone. In his mind... "Perhaps we should have gotten here muich earlier."

Unknown to the two of them (Thomas and the shop owner), the mysterious figure had been watching from outside the store on a bench. He held a comic book in one hand and held the black box in the other.

"He might be the one." The man said to himself, looking at Thomas. "Go to him."

Taking a look at his case, the mysterious figure closed his eyes, and the case briefly filled with a bright yellow light. In the shop, the same yellow light shined inside the counter, catching the shop owner's attention. When he opened it, he could see what looked like a Duel Monsters starter set.

"Hey, kid!" The man called out to Thomas. "Looks like you're in luck. Looks like I had one starter set left, after all."

"Really?" asked Thomas in surprise.

"Yup, you can buy it if you want."

The blue-haired boy didn't have to be told twice. He paid the shop owner and took his new set.

"Thank you very much." said Thomas happily, bowing before leaving the store.

The shop owner waved for a bit before a thought came to him.

"I could swear there were no more starter sets left back there..." he said only to himself. "Maybe I was just not paying attention or something. Geez, I might need to retire from this job soon!"

(later on...)

Later on, outside the shop, Gordon, James, and Henry had each returned from their little shopping spree to see what Thomas and Percy both purchased.

"As you guys can see, I've bought the Joey Wheeler starter set." sighed Percy, looking over the deck he had bought. "One I'd like to consider the worst set ever."

"Yes, we can see that." muttered James. He was carrying a small plastic bag containing a video game he bought from a store.

"So, what did you get, Thomas?" Henry asked curiously.

Thomas opened up the golden starter set box and took a peek... There, he let out a gasp, though not nearly as much as Percy.

"You've got to be kidding me!" The green-haired boy cried out in shock.

Inside the starter box were thirty booster packs…and a starter deck (along with an extra deck). One card found at the bottom of the deck was a monster card called ' _ **Dark Magician**_ '. Percy instantly recognized the very monster that was used by Yugi Muto in the show, and picked it and the deck up.

"This is the legendary Yugi Muto starter set!" The green-haired boy nearly shrieked. "Even rarer than the Seto Kaiba one! Yugi, the main protagonist, has what many consider to be the strongest and most balanced deck ever played! And you've actually purchased it, Thomas."

"I did?" The blue-haired boy was very surprised to hear that, and then grew nervous. "This is pretty mysterious. I really wasn't expecting the rarest set to just be found at the card shop."

"Anyway-" Gordon interrupted. "-what I want to know is who was the one who purchased the Seto Kaiba starter set first!"

"That would be me, Cousin!" spoke a new, arrogant voice (male).

The Tidmouth Teens all turned around and saw someone standing behind them. It was a boy the same age as Gordon with silver hair, and a hostile-yet smug look on his face. His outfit consisted of a long white sleeveless designed coat featuring shoulder pads and a raised studded collar, with a black shirt, with the sleeves coming out from under the coat, and black jean-pants. He also had extra belts in pairs strapped around his upper arms and shins. He was also carrying a metallic briefcase in his left hand. The group of friends from Sodor High School all recognized him in an instant.

"SPENCER GRESLEY!"

"Not him!" groaned James.

Spencer gave a snobbish smile at seeing the group of teenagers standing before him.

"Well, well, well." he said in a snooty tone. "If it isn't the losers from Sodor High School. Fancy seeing you all here today!"

"What are you doing here, Spencer?!" demanded Gordon. "Someone as rich as you should never need to set foot in a mall!"

Spencer wagged a finger from his right hand in a teasing way. "Oh no, no, no, my dear cousin." He then started to explain is reason for being at the mall. "While you are right that I AM very rich, there are still some things that not even I own." Soon, the silver-haired boy proceeded to open his briefcase. "And this so happens to be what I don't have."

He took out a Duel Monsters deck, shuffled it, and then drew three cards with his free hand. From there, Spencer held them up...which were shown to be three ' ** _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_** ' monster cards. As expected, the Tidmouth Teens all gasped in complete surprise.

"You mean YOU really do own the set?!" Percy demanded.

"You're not so dumb after all." Spencer said with an insult. "Being a very talented gamer that I am, I've been playing Duel Monsters since I briefly lived in Japan... seeing as that stupid show was originally made in Japan, and the game itself was originally made by Konami there, too. Now that I also own the Seto Kaiba set, I'll become the greatest duelist here on the Island of Sodor!"

Percy smirked cockily. "Okay, then let's see how well you really are!"

"Are you challenging me, Percy?" asked Spencer dangerously.

"You bet, I am!"

Spencer Gresley walked over with his deck and stared at the green-haired boy square in the eyes.

"Are you that anxious to be humiliated?!" he asked again, this time rather darkly. "I will have you begging on your knees before it's over!"

With that said, the two boys sat at the opposite ends of a nearby bench with a table and set up their play mats. Afterward, they shuffled their decks. Finally, they set their decks onto the 'deck' field of the mat. From there, they drew their opening hands.

"Ready to lose, Percy?" asked Spencer (LP: 4000).

"Only if you're ready to give up!" retorted Percy (LP: 4000).

(Two turns later…)

"Now, I will use the Blue-Eyes White Dragon to attack you directly!" declared Spencer (LP: 4000). He then smirked meanly. "And that's game over for you!"

Percy (LP: 0) cried out as he slammed his left hand (containing what cards remained) down onto the bench.

"No! I've lost..."

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Spencer Gresley wins!**

* * *

Spencer stood up and looked down at the poor green-haired boy. "You were never a match for me." he sneered. "Being number one has gotten me very far in life, and it always will. Actually, you don't even deserve to even play this game, seeing as you completely reek at it."

Henry, Edward, Toby, and Emily all walked over to try and cheer their friend up from his loss. Both James and Gordon looked at Spencer crossly and wanted to say something rather extreme, but felt that they shouldn't. Thomas, however, had finally had enough of that rich snob's attitude by this point.

"You take that back about my friend!" he snapped. "Percy put up a great fight against you!"

"As if!" Spencer retorted. "His monster cards were pathetic, and much of his Spell and Trap cards required luck. If you ask me, they're better off in the trash can."

"Then take me on!"

Spencer smirked. "Oh, so you want to be humiliated like your friend here, Billinton?"

"No!" Thomas seethed. "I'm fighting to restore my friend's spirit... which you selfishly took away!"

"Fine, I accept your challenge!" Spencer picked up his deck and neatly put it inside his briefcase. "Meet me in the park tomorrow morning – and don't be late."

Feeling satisfied with embarrassing Percy, the silver-haired boy walked away laughing rudely. The Tidmouth Teens all watched him leave, before looking back over to Percy, who was feeling very angry... angry with himself for losing that easily.

"I'm sorry." he sighed. "I thought I could beat him."

"You tried your best, that's all that matters." Henry reassured.

"But I guess it just wasn't good enough to defeat Spencer." said Percy sadly.

"I'm going to make Spencer pay for humiliating you like that, Percy." declared Thomas with a determined look on his face.

(elsewhere...)

That night; inside Thomas's room at the Billinton residence, the blue-haired boy was looking over his deck for seemed like the hundredth time.

"These cards have to help me teach Spencer a lesson." he thought. "No... I KNOW they will help me do so."

Finally, Thomas went to bed. He needed his sleep for a Duel Monsters match tomorrow morning.

(elsewhere...)

Early the next morning at the park, Thomas and the others had arrived and were waiting for that rich cousin of Gordon's to arrive.

"Where is he?" questioned James. "He's late!"

"Maybe he forgot about the challenge?" Henry suggested. "I mean, he must be very busy with helping run his family's company."

"Then maybe Thomas could win by default." said Percy. "I mean what's the use of the duel of Spencer's not even going to show up?"

"Unfortunately..." called a familiar voice. "You're all wrong."

It was Spencer, wearing his usual outfit of a long white sleeveless designed coat featuring shoulder pads and a raised studded collar, with a black shirt, with the sleeves coming out from under the coat, and black jean-pants. He also had extra belts in pairs strapped around his upper arms and shins. Unlike yesterday, today he had a white device of some sort on his left arm.

"I see you didn't chicken out, Billinton." Spencer teased. "But after today, you'll wish that you did."

"Back off, Spencer!" snapped Emily. "Thomas will wipe the floor with you!"

"Yeah!" agreed Henry.

Just then, Percy noticed the device on Spencer's arm.

"What exactly is that on your left arm?"

"Oh, that. It's a little something that Billinton and I will be using for our duel." Spencer explained, as he opened he briefcase took out a second white device. "The latest invention from my family's company."

With that said, he tossed the second device over to Thomas, who caught it and looked at it carefully. Emily, James, and Toby each looked at it, too.

"It looks like some kind of over-sized watch," commented Emily.

"I've never seen anything like it." added Toby.

"It's called a Duel Disk." Spencer pointed out. "You may find that it brings a bit more ' _life_ ' to the game."

"Life?" quizzed Thomas, as he slipped the disk onto his left arm. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll find out." retorted the silver-haired boy. "Now, just shuffle your deck and insert it into the card holder right here. A life point counter will light up and keep score for you the entire match. To activate your disk, just hold out your arm..." As he explained, he held out his left arm and the two folds attached to the disk came together into a blade of some sort. "...and the flaps with come together into a field. Complete with five monster card slots, and five slots for playing and/or setting Spells and Traps. There's also a special field for field-type Spell cards."

So Thomas shuffled his deck and inserted it into the card holder like Spencer told him. And after holding his arm out, the two folds attached to the disk came together.

"Are you ready to play, Billinton?" asked Spencer as his life point meter lit up (LP: 4000).

"Play time is over, Spencer!" declared Thomas, as his own life point meter lit up (LP: 4000). After a moment of silence, the blue-haired boy put on his game face "Now then... prepare yourself, because it's time to duel!"

"Come at me, Billinton!" replied Spencer fiercely, drawing his five card hand.

* * *

 **Turn One** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (35)  
 **Current Hand** (5): Ryu-Kishin Powered, Magic Reflector, Cloning, Vorse Raider, and X-Head Cannon

* * *

His hand consisted of Ryu-Kishin Powered, Magic Reflector, Cloning, Vorse Raider, and X-Head Cannon.

"Heh, this will be too easy." thought Spencer. He selected a card from his hand. "I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode!"

The silver-haired boy laid the card onto a monster slot on the Duel Disk and it suddenly lit up. Within seconds, appearing before Spencer was the monster he had just played, giving a fierce roar. (Level: 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200). Thomas and the rest of the Tidmouth Team gasped in shock.

"Bubbling Sodas! He just brought the monster in that card to life!" cried Henry.

"How was that even possible?" asked James.

Spencer chuckled. "You like it? It's all thanks to my family's company developing Solid Vision technology. With it, any card we play can be become near real. But don't worry, they're only holograms, so there's no real danger in playing with the disks."

"I see." said Thomas bravely. "Then let's see what I can do to even the odds."

"Go right ahead." Spencer dared. "Just remember that you're playing against a real champ."

Thomas only drew his first card.

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (34)  
 **Current Hand** (6): Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, Berfomet, Mirror Force, Multiply, Mystical Elf, and Polymerization

* * *

The blue-haired boy's hand consisted of Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, Berfomet, Mirror Force, Multiply, Mystical Elf, and the added Polymerization.

"I know the perfect way to take his Vorse Raider down." he thought to himself, just before taking three cards from his hand and talking aloud. "I activate the Spell card Polymerization!"

A large hologram of the Spell card materialized face-up.

"With this card, I can summon a fusion monster from my extra deck by fusing two or more monsters. So watch as I fuse, from my hand, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts with Berfomet!"

Thomas's two monsters (Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet) appeared before him just before suddenly fusing together into a new monster. One that looked like a combination between Gazelle and Berfomet—a Chimera of some sort. (Level: 6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1800)

"I fusion summon Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!"

"That monster's attack points are greater than Vorse Raider's." remarked Toby. "Spencer doesn't stand a chance against it."

"Chimera-" commanded Thomas. "-attack Vorse Raider with Pulverizing Pounce!"

Chimera the Flying Mythical Beasts obeyed the command and charged at Vorse Raider. Spencer's monster tried to fight back, but it wasn't strong enough and was forced onto its back until it shattered into pieces.

"Your Vorse Raider has been beaten!"

Spencer grunted a bit after his monster was destroyed and damage was dealt (LP: 3800).

"Lucky shot, Billinton!" growled the silver-haired boy. "But don't go thinking that you're gonna win that easily, because this duel has only just started! And now, it's my turn!"

Fiercely, he drew his next card.

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 3800)  
 **Deck** : (34)  
 **Current Hand** (5): Ryu-Kishin Powered, Magic Reflector, Cloning, X-Head Cannon, and Cyber Jar

* * *

It was a monster card called Cyber Jar.

"Time to uppen the ante." Spencer thought with a sneer. "Get ready to lose your Chimera, Billinton!"

"You'll have to summon something strong enough to beat it!" called Thomas.

Smirking, Spencer looked at his hand once more. "Oh, I aim to beat it without a powerful monster."

"Huh?"

Spencer set his next card onto a monster card slot, but sideways instead.

"I summon a monster in facedown defense mode." The silver-haired boy declared.

A large hologram of a sideways facedown card appeared before Spencer.

"Spencer's up to something," said Edward.

"Gee, you think?" asked James sarcastically.

"Chimera should still be able to take that monster down easily, right?" asked Emily.

"Not unless that monster has a special effect." Edward replied grimly. "Thomas should plan his next move carefully."

Thomas turned to look over to his friends nearby. Edward nodded, and Thomas nodded back. Before looking back to his current hand and into his thoughts.

"It's true that Chimera is likely strong enough to defeat whatever Spencer set facedown... but is it an effect monster? Or is Spencer merely bluffing?"

"I believe it's your turn, Billinton." grinned Spencer, interrupting those thoughts.

Thomas immediately accepted the offer, drawing his card.

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (33)  
 **Current Hand** (4): Mirror Force, Multiply, Mystical Elf, and Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight

* * *

Without thinking, the blue-haired boy gave his command. "Chimera, destroy his facedown monster!"

"No, wait, Thomas!" called Edward.

Too late, Chimera lunged forth and pounced on the facedown monster, revealing it to be a cybernetic pod-like creature. Spencer grinned widely at the idiotic play his opponent had made.

"Well done, Billinton!" he congratulated sarcastically. "You've attack my effect monster - Cyber Jar!"

"Cyber Jar?" Gordon blinked. "What's that?"

"Bad news." Edward said seriously. "Whenever a Cyber Jar monster is attacked while it's facedown, its effect will destroy every monster on the field."

"Oh no!" Emily gasped. "Then that means Chimera will be destroyed, too!"

On cue, Cyber Jar immediately exploded, clouding the field with smoke and dust. Once it was clear, no monster was left on the field.

"But it's not all bad news." Toby started to speak. "Cyber Jar has another effect; now both duelists draw five cards from the top of their decks and then immediately special summon any monsters with a star level of four or less."

Thomas and Spencer both drew their five cards. This was what they drew:  
-Spencer: Z-Metal Tank, Y-Dragon-Head, Soul Release, Dimension Fusion, and Spear Dragon  
-Thomas: Chain Destruction, Queen's Knight, King's Knight, Monster Reincarnation, and Thousand Knives

"I special summon Queen's Knight and King's Knight both in attack mode!" Thomas announced.

A human female wearing knight-like armor (Level: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600) and human male wearing knight-like armor (Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) both appeared in a burst of light. They both were armed with a sword and shield.

"And because I have both Kings and Queens on the field." The blue-haired boy continued, as a card suddenly slipped out from his deck. "I can special summon Jack's Knight from my deck!"

A third knight appeared, but this one was younger than the King and Queen and even looked taller (Level: 5/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1000), but he too wielded a sword and shield. All three of the knights were standing in attack position.

Spencer smirked to himself. "Excellent..." Just before he took three cards from his hand. "I special summon Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank both in defense position."

Two machine-like monsters appeared. One was shaped like a dragon's head (Level: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600), and the other like an ordinary tank (Level: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300).

"Finally-" Spencer continued, while setting a third monster onto his Duel Disk. "-I'll special summon Spear Dragon in attack mode!"

The third monster, a dragon with a sharp break, appeared next to Z-Metal Tank (Level: 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 0).

"I'll get rid of your two machines!" cried Thomas. "Jack's Knight, attack Y-Dragon Head now!"

Jack's Knight charged forth and slashed his sword through Y-Dragon-Head, destroying it easily.

"Attack Z-Metal Tank, Queen's Knight!" Thomas continued. "Majestic Sword Swipe!"

The lone female Poker Knight slashed her sword forth and quickly shattered the tank-like monster into pieces.

"Atta boy, Thomas!" cheered James. "You've got him on the ropes now."

"And next I use Chimera's special ability." Thomas went on. "When he's destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon back one of the monsters used for his fusion. And I choose Berformet in defense mode!"

A sideways hologram of a face up card as the four armed monster returned to Thomas's side and knelt down as if preparing to shield himself from an attack (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1800).

"Now he's got four monsters and Spencer only has one!" said Emily happily.

"But will it be enough for Spencer's skill?" Edward wondered.

Back at the duel, Thomas was finishing his turn...

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." declared the blue-haired boy, setting a card in a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk.

A hologram of a facedown card appeared behind Queen's Knight. Regardless of facing down four monsters, Spencer didn't look worried the slightest and just drew his next card.

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 3800)  
 **Deck** : (28)  
 **Current Hand** (7): Ryu-Kishin Powered, Magic Reflector, Cloning, X-Head Cannon, Soul Release, Dimension Fusion, and Soul Absorption

* * *

Grinning wickedly, he knew it was time for one of his big plays.

"I summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode!" Spencer announced, as he placed his monster card onto a monster slot next to Spear Dragon.

A muscular machine monster with twin cannons coming from its shoulders materialized next to Spear Dragon.

"Ha!" snorted James. "That monster won't help you, Spencer!"

"Oh, really?" Spencer mocked. "It will once I play this Spell card."

He slid a card into a slot behind the X-Head Cannon card, and then pressed a button on the central part of the Duel Disk.

"I play the Spell card Soul Absorption!"

A facedown card appeared behind X-Head Cannon before flipping up and revealing itself.

"Not that card!" cried Thomas in shock.

Edward looked grim. "Now Spencer will gain 500 life points if he removes a monster card from the game."

"And that's what it looks like he's gonna do." Toby added. "...when he plays that card next."

"Next I activate Soul Release!" Spencer slid another card into a slot behind one monster slot. "Now I can banish up to five monsters from either player's graveyard. But I think I'll remove only my Z-Metal Tank and Y-Dragon Head!"

Two monster cards (Z-Metal Tank and Y-Dragon Head) slid out of Spencer's graveyard. By this point, the silver-haired boy gained 1000 life points from banishing two monsters (LP: 4800).

"Now he's stronger than he was at the start!" James complained.

"Unfortunately, it's about to get a whole lot worse for Thomas." Edward stated seriously.

"Indeed, it is!" agreed Spencer, slotting a third card into his Duel Disk. "I activate a third Spell called Dimension Fusion. By giving up 2000 life points, I can bring back my banished monsters."

As Spencer grimaced from the life point cost (LP: 2800), a portal of sorts opened and out came the two monsters he banished earlier.

"Well, that wasn't a very smart move!" James scoffed. "He just took out almost half of his own life points to summon two weak monsters."

"Spencer is planning something big." warned Edward. "If not, then he wouldn't have made a move like that."

"Edward is correct." grinned Spencer. "Now, Billinton, it's time for you to learn what REAL power means. X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank, combine yourselves into one!"

Obeying Spencer, the three machines began to assemble together until the were some sort of huge mobile battle tank with Y-Dragon Head acting as a tank gun and X-Head Cannon proudly at the top with its guns ready to blast (Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600).

"Together, they create the ultimate XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

"XYZ-Dragon Cannon...?" James, Gordon, Henry, and Percy all said in fear.

"It looks so powerful..." Emily gasped.

"Now prepare yourself, Billinton!" Spencer roared. "I use my Dragon Cannon's special ability!" He discarded a card (Magic Reflector) to his graveyard. "By discarding a card from my hand, my new monster can destroy any one card on your side of the field!"

XYZ-Dragon Cannon readied its twin cannons and fired a powerful plasma beam. It targeted and destroyed Thomas's facedown card (Mirror Force).

"So, you were planning on using Mirror Force to destroy my monsters, eh? Well, that's too bad!"

"No!" exclaimed Thomas. "Now there's nothing to protect my monsters."

"Exactly!" said Spencer gleefully. "And don't forget my Soul Absorption. Since I removed three monsters from play, I now gain 1500 life points."

The silver-haired boy felt his strength recover (LP: 4300).

"Aw man, now he's stronger again!" complained Gordon.

"And Thomas is in big trouble!" added Henry. "He has a destructive XYZ-Dragon Cannon to take on..."

"That he his!" agreed Spencer, pointing forward. "XYZ-Dragon Cannon, destroy Queen's Knight with Cannon Firestorm!"

XYZ-Dragon Cannon obeyed and fired a second round of plasma, this time as an attack and not an effect. Queen's Knight couldn't handle the beam and was destroyed. Thomas could only watch and grimace from the heavy damage his life points took (LP: 2700).

"Now, Spear Dragon!" Spencer continued. "Attack King's Knight with Cyclone Blast!"

Spear Dragon obeyed and fired a blast of cyclone wind at King's Knight. The knight held his ground for a few seconds before the full force hit him, causing him to shatter. Thomas grunted as he took more damage (LP: 2400).

"Thomas!" his friends cried in worry.

"I'm still standing!" declared Thomas bravely.

"So you are... Not for long, Billinton!" retorted Spencer fiercely. "And since my Spear Dragon attacked, it now goes into defense mode."

As Spencer said, Spear Dragon curled a bit and used its wings to shield itself.

"Now make your next move, Billinton!"

Thomas had a look of frustration on his face, but complied and such.

"Very well!" he cried, and drew his next card.

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 2400)  
 **Deck** : (27)  
 **Current Hand** (7): Multiply, Mystical Elf, Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight, Chain Destruction, Monster Reincarnation, Thousand Knives, and Archfiend of Gilfer

* * *

Sadly, it was not a good draw...

"I don't have anything strong enough to beat his Dragon Cannon." Thomas thought to himself. "I guess I'll have to hold out until I can weaken it." He took a card from his hand. "I'll play the Spell card Monster Reincarnation!"

"Hmph!" Spencer huffed. "I don't see what good that'll do you."

Thomas ignored that comment. "I'll discard Chain Destruction to add one monster from my graveyard to my hand." He slid the Chain Destruction Trap card into his graveyard, and out came the Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts monster card. "And I choose my Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts!"

On cue, the beast-type monster, Gazelle, reappeared on Thomas's side of the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200), and immediately kneeled.

"And then I switch my Jack's Knight to defense mode." Thomas laid a hand on his Jack's Knight card and switched it sideways.

This caused the monster itself to kneel down in a defensive stance.

"I guess I'll have to end my turn now." sighed Thomas.

"This doesn't look good." said Edward. "I bet I know what Spencer is planning."

"It's my turn!" declared Spencer, drawing his card. "Let's see what else my deck of power has in store."

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 4300)  
 **Deck** : (27)  
 **Current Hand** (3): Ryu-Kishin Powered, Cloning, and De-Fusion

* * *

The silver-haired boy added his drawn card to his hand.

"As of now, I won't bother using my Dragon Cannon's ability." Spencer announced arrogantly. "Its attack is high enough to wipe out whatever you care to summon. In the meantime, I'll switch Spear Dragon back to attack mode!"

Suddenly, Spear Dragon went from its defensive stance into its attack stance.

"Attack Jack's Knight now!"

Spear Dragon obeyed, firing another cyclone blast. Jack's Knight tried to hold back, but it was too much and he shattered. Thomas grunted as to his surprise, his life points lowered (LP: 1500).

"But my Knight was in defense mode!" objected Thomas. "Why did I still take damage?"

"That was my Spear Dragon's other effect." Spencer stated smugly. "If it attacks an opponent's monster while that monster is in defense mode, then Spear Dragon will inflict the difference between the monster's defense and my dragon's attack as life point damage. In this case, your Knight had 1000 defense points and my dragon has 1900 attack points, so you lose 900 life points as a result!"

Thomas angrily watched as Spear Dragon, having attacked, shifted itself into defense mode via its other effect.

"Well, that bites." said James unhappily. "Even if Thomas has monsters in defense mode, he's still going to lose life points."

"If I were you, Billinton-" warned Spencer. "-I'd surrender around now. Don't you understand that you stand no chance against my might?"

"I'll never give up." said Thomas firmly. "As long as I have my friends support, then there's no way I'll give up to someone like you."

"Very well." Spencer replied slowly, before grinning wickedly. "XYZ-Dragon Cannon, attack Berfomet!"

XYZ-Dragon Cannon fired more plasma, and destroyed Berfomet in an instant.

"Now all you have left is your Gazelle." Spencer taunted. "I doubt you'll find anything useful to do with him, so I'll end my turn."

"It's my turn!" announced Thomas. "And hopefully I will find a way to turn this duel around."

With that said, he drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 1500)  
 **Deck** : (26)  
 **Current Hand** (6): Multiply, Mystical Elf, Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight, Thousand Knives, Archfiend of Gilfer, and Emergency Provisions

* * *

"I don't have very must still..." thought Thomas. "But I need to get my life points up." He selected two cards from his hand. "I set two cards facedown."

Two facedown cards appear behind Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts.

"Now I'll chain them with Emergency Provisions." A facedown card appeared beside one of the two other facedown cards before flipping up to reveal the Emergency Provisions Spell card. The three cards were sacrificed and Thomas's life points were healed (LP: 4500). "By offering my two facedown cards and the Spell itself, I gain 1000 life points each."

Spencer wasn't impressed. "Three cards for 1000 life points each? You must be joking."

Thomas only continued with his turn. "Next I'll sacrifice my Gazelle to summon the powerful Archfiend of Gilfer!"

Gazelle was sacrificed and appearing in its place was a large, powerful fiend-type monster (Level: 6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 2500).

"While I know my new monster is not powerful enough to defeat your XYZ-Dragon Cannon, I can at least get rid of your Spear Dragon." said Thomas. "Attack now, my Archfiend of Gilfer! Destroy Spear Dragon with your Flame Attack!"

Archfiend of Gilfer obeyed and summoned a great flaming attack that roasted Spear Dragon, causing it to shatter.

"Since my dragon was in defense mode-" Spencer pointed out. "-I take no damage."

"With that-" Thomas concluded his turn. "-I end my turn.

"At least Thomas took out those other two monsters." Henry said in relief.

"But his Archfiend won't stand a chance against Spencer's Dragon Cannon." Emily pointed out.

"It's my turn, Billlinton!" said Spencer, just as he drew his next card.

* * *

 **Turn Nine** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 4300)  
 **Deck** : (26)  
 **Current Hand** (4): Ryu-Kishin Powered, Cloning, De-Fusion, and Swordstalker

* * *

"XYZ-Dragon Cannon, destroy that Archfiend of Gilfer with Cannon Firestorm!"

XYZ-Dragon Cannon obeyed and fired some more plasma from its twin cannons and Archfiend of Gilfer was destroyed quickly. Thomas winced as his final monster was blown away (LP: 3900).

"That was your last monster." laughed Spencer. "Next turn you'll feel the full power of my mighty Dragon Cannon in one single direct attack, so go ahead and make your move...if you even can."

Thomas was sweating nervously. It was like he was afraid to draw his next card.

"I'm starting to think Spencer's right." The blue-haired boy thought to himself. "I've got no monsters left to protect me, and my draws haven't been so good. What if I make a bad draw? It'll all be over."

Thomas's friends could notice this and were getting worried about Thomas as well.

"Poor Thomas." Toby mumbled. "Isn't there anything he can do?"

"That XYZ-Dragon Cannon has been blowing away his monsters like they were nothing." Gordon commented.

"That's the power of Seto Kaiba's deck." Edward said. "Filled with some of the strongest cards in the game."

"Guys, we can't give up hope." Emily stated. "While it's true that this situation is looking grim, that doesn't mean we should lose hope for Thomas."

"Emily's right!" agreed Percy. "Thomas has been there for us, now we need to be there for him."

At last, Thomas had mustered enough courage to draw his next card.

* * *

 **Turn Ten** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 3900)  
 **Deck** : (26)  
 **Current Hand** (3): Mystical Elf, Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight, and Graceful Charity

* * *

"This card could help me draw what I need." The blue-haired boy thought to himself, before he took his drawn card. "I play the Spell card Graceful Charity!"

Raindrops gently fluttered above him and onto his deck, like celestial light of a sort.

"This lets me draw three cards, and then I must discard two." Thomas explained, drawing his three cards. They were revealed to be Dark Magician, Dark Renewal, and Shift. Thinking his next move carefully, the blue-haired boy selected to discard Dark Magician and Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight.

"Next I'll set one card facedown." continued Thomas, as a facedown card appeared in front of him. "And I'll call forth Mystical Elf in defense mode."

A female, blue-skinned elf with long blonde hair and wearing a beautiful green dress appeared while kneeling down and making a soft chanting sound (Level: 4/ATK: 800/DEF: 2000).

"That ends my turn."

"Do you really think that girly-looking elf is going to protect you?" snorted Spencer. "I'll have that monster taken down before you know it."

With that said, he drew his next card.

* * *

 **Turn Eleven** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 4300)  
 **Deck** : (25)  
 **Current Hand** (5): Ryu-Kishin Powered, Cloning, De-Fusion, Swordstalker, and Spell Absorption

* * *

"Prepare yourself, Billinton." Spencer declared, taking a monster from his hand. "I'll summon Ryu-Kishin Powered in attack mode!"

A purple gargoyle fiend-type monster appeared and shrieked menacingly (Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200).

"Now I have two monsters, and you have one." Spencer boasted. "Attack my XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

Thomas suddenly smirked in triumph. "I think not, Spencer."

"Huh?"

"Reveal Trap card!" Thomas declared, as the facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "Dark Renewal!"

From out of the Trap card came a large coffin. The lid opened up causing a force of red energy to pull Ryu-Kishin Powered inside it. The red energy then did the same to Mystical Elf, and the lid then closed.

"What's going on?" demanded Spencer.

"My Dark Renewal allows me to tribute your newly summoned monster plus one spellcaster-type monster on my field." explained Thomas. "Then I can special summon one dark attribute spellcaster-type monster from either my graveyard or deck." Thomas then took a glowing card out from his graveyard and held it out. "And now, Spencer Gresley, meet my deck's ace; the Dark Magician!"

Appearing on the field, and taking the place of the coffin, was a male spellcaster with purple hair and wearing a full purple outfit, while wielding a blue scepter. He also had a rather stoic expression on his face (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100). The Tidmouth Teens were delighted to see Dark Magician.

"The legendary Dark Magician!" exclaimed Henry.

"I think our boy is about to finally turn this duel around!" James grinned.

"But XYZ-Dragon Cannon is still stronger than the Dark Magician!" Percy protested.

"Let's just watch what'll happen." Edward suggested. "There seems to be more to this move than meets the eye."

Back with the two duelists...

"So you've manage to call out your ace monster." said Spencer. "Impressive move, but your monster's nothing compared to mine! XYZ-Dragon Cannon, destroy his Dark Magician!"

XYZ-Dragon Cannon fired more plasma from its twin cannons, but Dark Magician twirled his staff and countered the blow with a blast of black magic. After a struggle for a few seconds, the magic pushed through and hit Spencer's monster, causing it to shatter.

"My Dragon Cannon has been destroyed!" cried Spencer. "But how? It had 300 more attack points than your magician!"

"Think again." retorted Thomas. "Remember my Archfiend of Gilfer you destroyed? Well, when it was sent to the graveyard, it weakened the attack points of one of your monsters by 500 points. And the only monster around at the time was your XYZ-Dragon Cannon. So that made it weak enough to be destroyed by my Dark Magician."

Spencer was furious. "Curse you, Billinton!" he growled (LP: 4100). "I'll get you for that cheek!"

The Dark Magician cheekily wagged a finger at the silver-haired boy like he was saying ' _That's what you get for underestimating the power of a magician_.' Thomas drew his next card.

* * *

 **Turn Twelve** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 3900)  
 **Deck** : (22)  
 **Current Hand** (2): Shift and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian

* * *

"Go, Dark Magician!" Thomas commanded. "Attack Spencer directly with Dark Magic Attack!"

Dark Magician obeyed, twirling his staff and firing a blast of black magic at Spencer, causing the colors to briefly become inverted. Spencer yelled in pain as his life points dropped heavily (LP: 1600). Thomas's friends cheered for his counter.

"That's using your head, Thomas!" cheered Henry.

"One more attack like that and he'll win the match!" Emily added.

Spencer was huffing and puffing with exhaustion, and he was really angry with Thomas now.

"You'll pay for that, Billinton. You hear me?!" He eyes were filled with malice. "YOU'LL PAY!"

With that said, Spencer drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn Thirteen** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 1600)  
 **Deck** : (24)  
 **Current Hand** (5): Cloning, De-Fusion, Swordstalker, Spell Absorption, and Graceful Charity

* * *

"I'll play my own copy of Graceful Charity now!" As from before, raindrops gently fluttered above him and onto his own deck, like celestial light of a sort. Spencer drew three cards, and then discarded Swordstalker and Spell Absorption. He now had Attack Guidance Armor, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and Maiden with Eyes of Blue added to his hand.

"Excellent." Spencer thought, and then chose his card. "I summon forth my Maiden with Eyes of Blue!"

From the glow came a woman with long, white hair, pale skin, and blue eyes kneeling (Level: 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)

"And to end my turn, I place one card facedown." finished Spencer, setting a card in a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk.

A hologram of the card appeared behind the blue-eyed maiden.

"Spencer played a weak monster." thought Thomas. "If I can summon another monster to destroy it, I'll be able to make a direct attack on him and win the duel."

"Come on, Billinton." thought Spencer. "Take the bait. And when you do, I'll have a surprise waiting."

After a moment of silence...

"Here's where it ends, Spencer!" declared Thomas, drawing a card.

* * *

 **Turn Fourteen** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 3900)  
 **Deck** : (21)  
 **Current Hand** (3): Shift, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, and Dark Magician Girl

* * *

He looked to one of the cards in his hand.

"Okay." Thomas thought. "I'll use my Celtic Guardian to destroy that monster, and that will allow my Dark Magician to make a direct attack." He took the only level four or lower monster card from his hand. "I summon the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode!"

An elf wearing a warrior's outfit and wielding a sword materialized (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200).

"All right!" Henry cried. "All Thomas has to do is destroy that monster and he'll win with one direct attack!"

"Go Thomas!" Emily cheered.

Edward, however, knew that something wasn't quite right. Why would Spencer play a monster that was so weak? There had to be a huge catch.

"Is something wrong, Edward?" asked Toby.

"Spencer's planning something," answered Edward, "Otherwise he wouldn't summon such a weak monster."

"Obnoxious Celtic Guardian-" ordered Thomas." -attack the Maiden with Eyes of Blue!"

Edward finally realized what Spencer was doing. "Thomas, no, don't attack her!"

But it was already too late - Obnoxious Celtic Guardian obeyed Thomas's order, drawing his sword and charging at Spencer's monster, causing the silver-haired boy to grin.

"Just as I had hoped!" he shouted triumphantly.

"Huh?" gasped Thomas. "What do you mean?"

"Oh no, I was afraid of this." Edward grimaced. "Now Spencer's monster's effect is going to activate, and Thomas will find himself facing a monster that's even more dangerous than XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

Without warning, Maiden with Eyes of Blue stood up and opened her eyes, which glowed bright blue and stopped Thomas's monster in his tracks. A stream of light formed next to her.

"What's going on?" demanded Thomas.

"When Maiden with Eyes of Blue is attacked-" Spencer explained, taking a card from his hand and placing it onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk. "-I can special summon from the hand MY deck's ace; the mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

In a burst of white light, a huge dragon with blue and white scales and two powerful wings appeared majestically and let out a terrifying roar (Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500).

"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon..." Thomas breathed in awe and fear.

The Tidmouth Teens were also noticeably frightened.

"Seto Kaiba's ace..." Gordon said quietly.

"And the first of the three in that deck." Percy added.

"Thomas..." Emily thought to herself in worry.

Spencer laughed loudly and sinisterly. "Behold the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! A monster with nearly unmatched power! And best of all, my new monster will now intercept and become the new target of your Celtic Guardian's attack!"

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian continued to lung straight for the Maiden with Eyes of Blue... until, all of a sudden, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon suddenly shielded the female monster from harm. The sword did nothing to the great beast, but it did cause the dragon to roar loudly as a sphere of lightning formed in its mouth.

"Blue-Eyes!" commanded Spencer. "Counterattack with White Lightning!"

The dragon obeyed and let loose the lightning from its mouth, engulfing Thomas's monster! The blue-haired boy yelled in pain as he tried to hold on.

"Thomas, no!" cried the Tidmouth Teens in horror.

While the attack knocked him down, the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian still wasn't destroyed, however.

"My Celtic Guardian cannot be destroyed by any monster with 1900 attack points or more." Thomas struggled to say.

"That doesn't concern me one bit." retorted Spencer, folding his arms with disinterest. "But because your monster was in attack mode, you still lose a heavy amount of life points."

Thomas grimaced hard (LP: 2300), watching as the Blue-Eyes lowered itself to the ground and behind its master.

"I've warned you that challenging me would be a fatal mistake." said the silver-haired boy dangerously. "Now you're going to experience the full power of my mighty dragons! It's game over, Thomas Billinton!"

With that said, Spencer Gresley began to cackle in an evil way, while Thomas Billinton could only watch on in defiance. Can he find a way to win the duel? Or is he about to lose it all?

* * *

 **To be Continued!**


	2. The Challenge (2)

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

Opening up in Knapford Park, Thomas Billinton and Spencer Gresley were both in the middle of their duel, and it didn't look so good for the former:  
-Spencer (LP: 1600) had both Maiden with Eyes of Blue, and a Blue-Eyes White Dragon on his side of the field.  
-Thomas (LP: 2300) had both Dark Magician and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian on his side of the field.

Thomas was still in the middle of his battle phase, but was still staring in awe and fear at the sight of Spencer's dragon. Meanwhile, the other Tidmouth Teens were all still watching the match going on, and they were very worried about their blue-haired friend.

"Oh man." mumbled James. "Thomas is in trouble."

"Look how long it took him to take down that XYZ-Dragon Cannon," added Toby. "Now he has a Blue-Eyes White Dragon to deal with."

"And don't forget that there are two more in that deck." Percy reminded Toby.

"And Thomas probably used up his best cards at the start and to fend off Spencer's earlier attacks and counters." Henry added.

"It will take a miracle for him to pull through."finished Gordon.

"Might be MORE than a miracle..." thought Thomas, and then he looked at Spencer.

"What's the matter?" grinned Spencer. "Losing your good luck? How quaint. You were never a match for me!"

The blue-haired boy merely glared and looked at his current hand. Nothing he had right now would be able to help him. All he could do was try to hold out for something helpful.

"I switch my Dark Magician to defense mode." Thomas said finally, switching his monster card sideways, causing Dark Magician to kneel down into a defensive stance. "That finishes my turn."

"Just as I expected." snorted Spencer. "All you can do now is wait for me to go and finish you off."

The rest of the gang watched as Thomas stood his ground, trying his hardest to remain brave despite facing a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Thomas..." whispered Emily quietly.

* * *

 **The Challenge (2): The Heart of the Cards**

* * *

"My turn now!" Spencer announced, and drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn Fifteen** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 1600)  
 **Deck** : (20)  
 **Current Hand** (3): Cloning, De-Fusion, and Burst Stream of Destruction

* * *

It was a Spell card called Burst Stream of Destruction. The silver-haired boy knew what to do with it...

"I'll play this Spell card." He slid the card into a Spell/Trap slot. A hologram of the card appeared face-up. "Burst Stream of Destruction!"

"Oh no..." moaned Edward. "Since Spencer has a Blue-Eyes White Dragon out, he can now destroy any one of Thomas's monsters right away!"

"Precisely!" said Spencer sinisterly. "But luckily, I won't be able to attack after using this effect. Now, which monster should I get rid of?"

He looked around Thomas's field. Spencer's smug grin widened as he made a decision.

"I know, I'll target the Dark Magician!" he announced. "Burst Stream of Destruction, fire!"

With that, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon let loose another blast of White Lightning that hit the Dark Magician, who gave a yell before shattering into pieces.

"Dark Magician!" cried Thomas, as he shielded himself from the blast.

"Now you don't even have your best monster to protect you." laughed Spencer. "Good luck trying to beat me with that weakling elf."

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian seemed to glare at Spencer for that insult. Thomas, likewise, was not too thrilled with his monsters being insulted.

"It's my turn now, Spencer." growled Thomas. "So get ready!"

With no hesitation, he drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn Sixteen** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 2300)  
 **Deck** : (20)  
 **Current Hand** (3): Shift, Dark Magician Girl, and Pot of Greed

* * *

"I play the Spell card Pot of Greed!" He held up the Pot of Greed Spell card. "This lets me draw two cards!"

He now had Monster Reborn and Swords of Revealing Light (two Spell cards) added to his hand.

"Okay, this could buy me some time." Thomas thought, just before holding out Monster Reborn. "Next I activate Monster Reborn!" His graveyard started shooting out a bright light. "I can now revive a monster from either player's graveyard, and I choose my Dark Magician!"

Dark Magician reappeared next to Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, but Thomas wasn't finished yet.

"Now I'll sacrifice my Celtic Guardian!"

The elf warrior had vanished, and the silhouette of a new monster had taken shape.

"What's he up to?" asked Emily.

"I don't know," answered Toby. "But I hope it's something good."

"Say hello-" said Thomas, smiling widely. "-to the Dark Magician's apprentice; The Dark Magician Girl!"

He then placed the card onto an empty monster field slot. On cue, a female spellcaster (and dare I may say, a very pretty looking one) was shown. Her outfit composed of an off-the-shoulders garment that extends to her mid-thighs and ends up as a skirt. It was colored blue with pink trimmings and a few touches of yellow. Also, her hat is pointed, like Dark Magician's, except it was also blue, along with pink rings and a pink spiral on one side. She also wore boots reaching halfway up her thighs, and her wand, which was blue, had a spiral which was very similar to the one on her hat, except that it is yellow. She also wore pink and blue gauntlets. Her most prominent features, however, were the faint pink markings on her cheeks, long blonde hair, and emerald green eyes (Level: 6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700). Both Gordon and James took one look at the female monster and they nearly popped a vein as their eyes turned into hearts.

"No mortal words can be used to describe such beauty!" cried Gordon.

"Ask her if she's single!" exclaimed James. "And maybe get her phone number, too!"

Emily only rolled her eyes. "Boys..." she mumbled.

Spencer, however, wasn't impressed by the new monster nor the Dark Magician returning.

"Those two magicians stand no chance against the might of my Blue-Eyes." he pointed out. "I'll just wipe them out...namely your Dark Magician, again."

"Tell that to my next Spell-" retorted Thomas, slotting another card in his Duel Disk. "Swords of Revealing Light!"

Suddenly large swords shaped from light came down from the sky, surrounding Spencer's monsters.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The silver-haired boy demanded.

"Now for three turns, your monsters cannot declare an attack of any kind." explained Thomas, smirking a bit. "I now have some time to think of a way to destroy your Blue-Eyes."

Spencer sneered. "Good luck trying. My dragon has 3000 attack points, which is far more than either of your magicians."

"But since your Maiden with Eyes of Blue is in attack mode, and her effects only work once, she's left wide open!" Thomas pointed forth, making Spencer gasp in horror. "Dark Magician Girl, attack the Maiden with Eyes of Blue with Dark Burning Attack!"

"This is it!" Percy said excitedly. "If the attack succeeds, Thomas wins!"

Dark Magician Girl charged up her wand and fired off a magical blast from the tip of the weapon, heading straight towards Spencer's maiden. However...

"I don't think so!" cried Spencer, poking a button on his Duel Disk. "I had a feeling you would try that, so I reveal my Trap card! Attack Guidance Armor!"

Spencer's facedown card rose to reveal itself as a suit of armor appeared.

"Now my armor will attach itself to any non-attacking monster on the field. And I choose for it to attach to my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The cursed armor was now equipped to Blue-Eyes and it roared loudly.

Spencer grinned broadly. "The monster that is equipped with the cursed armor will become the target of attack now!"

"Oh no!" cried Thomas.

"Now Dark Magician Girl's gonna attack Blue-Eyes!" wailed Percy.

The green-haired boy was right; Dark Magician Girl's blast was redirected from Maiden with Eyes of Blue to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The blast hit...but Blue-Eyes merely shrugged it off and started to charge up a burst of energy in its mouth.

"Strike back, Blue-Eyes!" called Spencer. "White Lightning attack!"

Blue-Eyes obeyed and fired off its attack. Dark Magician watched in horror as his apprentice was destroyed by the counterattack. Thomas was also shocked to see what happened to his monster (LP: 1300).

Spencer merely laughed. "Now that was a close call." he said teasingly. "But it's a good thing I planned ahead just in case."

James and Gordon were both now enraged at what Spencer had done and their eyes turned into flames of anger.

"How dare you destroy such an innocent beauty like that!" roared Gordon.

"You will pay for this disrespectful behavior, you jerk!" yelled James, just before he and Gordon tried to charge at Spencer with their fists drawn.

Edward and Toby both held the two angry teenage boys from running forth to the dueling field.

"Take it easy, you two!" Toby scolded. "It was just a hologram!"

Realizing he had nothing left to do, Thomas sighed. "My turn is over."

"As predicted." said Spencer. "Now watch as my deck continues to show its might."

He drew his card and smirked upon seeing it.

* * *

 **Turn Seventeen** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 1600)  
 **Deck** : (19)  
 **Current Hand** (3): Cloning, De-Fusion, and Card of Demise

 **Swords of Revealing Light** : Three turns

* * *

"I'll play this Spell card: Card of Demise!" The silver-haired boy announced, sliding the card into a Spell/Trap slot. "Now I get to draw until I hold five cards!" He drew three cards. "And after five turns go by, I must discard my entire hand."

He now had two more Blue-Eyes White Dragons and Lord of Dragons added to his hand.

"Just two more cards, and I'll show him real fear." Spencer thought to himself. "I'll end my turn now."

Thomas only narrowed his eyes and drew his next card.

* * *

 **Turn Eighteen** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 1300)  
 **Deck** : (17)  
 **Current Hand** (2): Shift and Mystical Refpanel

* * *

"Still nothing." Thomas thought in frustration. "I'll pass."

Spencer drew his next card silently.

* * *

 **Turn Nineteen** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 1600)  
 **Deck** : (14)  
 **Current Hand** (6): Cloning, De-Fusion, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Lord of Dragons, and De-Spell

 **Swords of Revealing Light** : Two turns

* * *

"I'll set one card facedown." He slid one card into a Spell/Trap slot.

A hologram of a facedown card appeared behind Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"You don't stand a chance against me, Billinton." said Spencer proudly. "Once I get what I need, you're finished!"

"We'll see!" retorted Thomas, as he drew his next card.

* * *

 **Turn Twenty** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 1300)  
 **Deck** : (16)  
 **Current Hand** (3): Shift, Mystical Refpanel, and Magical Hats

* * *

The blue-haired boy's drawn card was a Spell card called Magical Hats.

"I'll I can do now is hope that these two cards can help me buy more time." Thomas thought to himself, and took two of the cards (Magical Hats and Mystical Refpanel). "I'll set two cards facedown." Two holograms of facedown cards appeared, with one of them appearing behind Dark Magician. "And that's my turn."

"It looks like Thomas is running out of options." sighed James.

"We have to keep believing in him." reassured Emily.

"Fat lot of good that'll do!" replied Spencer, who had overheard the comment. "It would be much easier and less embarrassing if he just surrendered."

He drew his next card.

* * *

 **Turn Twenty-One** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 1600)  
 **Deck** : (13)  
 **Current Hand** (6): Cloning, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Lord of Dragons, De-Spell, Polymerization

 **Swords of Revealing Light** : One turn

* * *

Spencer's eyes widened at what he drew, and his smile grew evil.

"This duel is mine, Billinton." he said gleefully. "The time has come for me to win!"

"What are you planning to do?!" Thomas demanded.

"Why tell you when I can SHOW you instead?" asked Spencer, taking a card from his hand. "But first I activate De-Spell! This lets me destroy one Spell card on the field. So your Swords of Revealing Light are about to go out a turn early!"

The swords around Spencer's monsters shattered.

"Oh no!" cried Thomas, taking a step back from shock. "Now your Blue-Eyes is free to attack!"

"Exactly!" snickered Spencer. "And it gets a lot worse. Because if you couldn't beat one Blue-Eyes, then how do you expect to handle THREE?" He held out the card he had drawn earlier. "I activate the Spell card Polymerization!"

Thomas and the Tidmouth Teens all watched in complete terror.

"Oh no!" cried Percy. "He's about to fuse his three dragons together!"

"Oh yes!" Spencer shouted dramatically, and slide the Polymerization card into one of his Spell/Trap slots. "Behold Polymerization! With it, I fuse the Blue-Eyes White Dragon on my field with the two that are in my hand!"

Two more Blue-Eyes White Dragons appear beside the one already present, and they began merging.

"Now I create a Duel Monster without peer! With an attack force so great that no monster can stand against him!"

An explosion ensured, along with a light show. Once it ended, it was shown that the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons had now become one. This new dragon had three Blue-Eyes heads and even stronger scales. The heads all roared at once and generated a shockwave so strong that Thomas had to try his hardest to stay on his feet.

"I create the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Spencer finished.

"T-That thing is huge!" cried Emily.

"Well, now we know there IS something bigger than Spencer's opinion of himself." said Gordon to only himself.

"You should have surrendered when you had the chance, Billinton." Spencer laughed menacingly. "Now prepare to be humiliated! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack the Dark Magician and end this duel!"

The three headed Blue-Eyes obeyed and charged up a multi-colored blast from their mouths.

" **NEUTRON BLAST ATTACK**!"

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon went and fired off a blast far bigger than Blue-Eyes White Dragon's White Lightning attack. The devastating blast got closer and closer... and Thomas knew he had to make this move quick.

"I reveal my facedown card!" The blue-haired boy cried out, pressing a button on his Duel Disk. This caused the first facedown card to flip up and reveal itself. "I'll conceal my Dark Magician with Magical Hats!"

Just like that, four large striped hats popped out of the card and scattered around, causing the Dark Magician to disappear.

"What?!" cried Spencer. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Now you only have a 1-in-4 chance of hitting my magician." smirked Thomas, wagging his index finger. "If you hit it, you win. But miss, then it will buy me another chance."

Spencer scowled, but quickly smiled confidently.

"I know exactly where the Dark Magician is." he said arrogantly. "This duel is all over, Billinton... Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, destroy the hat on the far right!"

Obeying, the three headed dragon charged another blast and unleashed it on the hat, destroying it. Spencer snickered wickedly as dust clouded the dueling field.

"I win!"

When the dust cleared, the hat was revealed to be...empty.

"No...! I've missed." Spencer growled in frustration.

"Yeah!" cheered Percy. "Thomas still has another chance to turn this duel around."

"That was considerably lucky." commented Edward.

"So you've managed to survive this turn..." Spencer scoffed dismissively. "Not that it really matter to me, anyway... just look at my monster!"

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon let out yet another shockwave-like roar (Level: 12/ATK: 4500/DEF: 3800).

"There's not a card in your deck that can defeat it!"

"Can it, Spencer!" snapped Percy. He then turned is attention to his best friend... "You can beat him, Thomas!"

Regardless, Spencer wasn't too worried and glanced at his facedown card.

"On my next turn-" he thought to himself. "-if Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon fails again to destroy the Dark Magician, I'll just use my facedown De-Fusion to split it into my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons and attack with them, winning me the duel. Then Billinton will see not to mess with a professional duelist like me..."

Thomas looked at the mighty three-headed dragon staring him down with its menacing eyes.

"I have to draw the right card and counter that dragon." The blue-haired boy thought to himself. "If not, I'll lose this duel."

Thomas slowly reached for his deck, but to him, it seemed like the deck was sliding away from him.

"What's going on?" he asked himself. "Are the cards resisting?" He then realized something. "No, it's ME. I'm too scared that I'll draw the wrong card and lose."

"Don't lose focus, Thomas!" called out Edward. "Don't lose faith!"

"Huh?"

Thomas turned around and saw that his friends watching him, and then they started talking to him.

"Thomas, we know you can do it!" called Emily. "While you're still rather new to the game, you've proven so far to be a match for that jerk!"

"If you give up now, then you and I will never hear the end of it!" Gordon threw in. "You HAVE to win this duel!"

"We're your friends, and you've never given up on us." Henry stated. "And remember that we're always there for you."

"Remember what you told Spencer before your duel began?" Percy asked. "You said you would beat him and restore my spirit as a duelist. You can't back down on your word now!"

"You still have a card in your deck that will help you!" Toby threw in. "Just believe in yourself, and your cards, and you'll draw it!"

"Yeah!" James agreed. "Now go and kick Spencer's butt, buddy!"

Thomas felt his mind growing calmer, and he smiled at his band of friends.

"Thank you, everyone." he said quietly. "I'm not afraid anymore."

"It's your turn, Billinton!" called Spencer, rudely interrupting the gangs' moment. "Quit stalling and make a move. Or have you given up hope of defeating me and plan to surrender?"

"I haven't given up hope, Spencer..." said Thomas, turning to face the silver-haired boy. "You may have a deck full of power cards and a rich family, but I have something that you don't have; true friends. They believe in me, and I believe in the Heart of the Cards!"

With that, he fiercely drew his card, slashing a colorful waye in the process (or rather, a Destiny Draw). The blue-haired boy smiled as he looked at what he had just drawn.

* * *

 **Turn Twenty-Two** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 1300)  
 **Deck** : (15)  
 **Current Hand** (2): Shift and Card of Sanctity

* * *

"For my first move, I play the Spell card Card of Sanctity!" Thomas declared, holding his drawn card out for Spencer to see. "This allows both of us to draw until we hold six cards in our hands."

"You're just stalling." Spencer snorted, drawing four cards.

Thomas drew five cards and looked at them. He now had Spider Web, Emblem of Dragon Destroyer, Diffusion Wave-Motion, Skilled Dark Magician, and Skull Archfiend of Lightning added to his hand, but the three Spell cards were what he really needed.

"I remove my Dark Magician from the Magical Hats."

The top of the middle hat opened and the Dark Magician came out from it.

"So, you've decided not to hide anymore." smirked Spencer.

"Next I activate the Spell card Emblem of Dragon Destroyer." continued Thomas, slotting another card into a Spell/Trap slot. "With this, I can add Buster Blader from my deck or graveyard to my hand."

A card came out from Thomas's deck and he added it to his hand. Suddenly, another Spell card (Spider Web) materialized face-up.

"And now for the Spell card Spider Web! This lets me add a Spell card from your graveyard that was sent there last turn to my hand."

A silky rope shot out from the holographic image of the card and into Spencer's graveyard. It pulled out a card and Thomas skillfully caught it.

"And the card I chose is Polymerization!" The blue-haired boy declared, holding the card for Spencer to see.

"Polymerization?" Spencer blinked, just before realizing something... "Wait, that means you're gonna perform a second fusion summon!"

"Correct!" Thomas replied, slotting the obtained card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "And now I shall activate Polymerization!"

A hologram of the card appeared on the field, face-up.

"I fuse Dark Magician with the Buster Blader in my hand!" declared Thomas. A hologram of Buster Blader, a swordsman dressed in full dark purple with a huge Sword appeared besides Dark Magician before the two were fused together. "Now, behold the ' _Ultimate Dragon Sayer_ ' - Dark Paladin!"

Appearing before them was what appeared to be the Dark Magician, but with a light bluish skin. His robes had also changed to a darkish green with yellow trims. And his staff now looked like it had a blade on top of it (Level: 8/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2400). Spencer's horrified expression quickly wore off... He thought he could still win the duel with his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"If that's the best you've got, then you're sorely mistaken." The silver-haired boy remarked. "Your Dark Paladin only has 2900 attack points, and my Ultimate Dragon has an attack stat of 4500! ...not that it even matters to me anyway." He pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "I reveal my facedown card - De-Fusion!"

The facedown card on Spencer's side of the field flipped up and revealed itself.

"Now your fusion monster will return to the extra deck while the monsters used to summon it are summoned back to the field!" Spencer said proudly. "Say goodbye to your Dark Paladin...and hello to your defeat!"

"Not so fast, Spencer!" objected Thomas, having been ready for a play like that. "You've activated my final Trap card!" He then poked a button on his Duel Disk and his facedown card rose. "Mystical Refpanel! This will counter your Spell card and let me use its effect instead...! So your Ultimate Dragon shall instead split apart back into the monsters that created it."

Spencer's eyes widened with horror as his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon split back into the three original Blue-Eyes White Dragons each (Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500) x3.

"No, not my Ultimate Dragon!" The silver-haired boy thought to himself furiously, but quickly calmed himself from thinking he could still win the duel. "You may have split my monster up, but now you face three hungry Blue-Eyes White Dragons." Spencer's expression grew more sinister. "On my next turn, I'll destroy your Dark Paladin and wipe out the rest of your life points!"

"That's where you're wrong, Spencer!" retorted Thomas, giving a smile. "I play Dark Paladin's special ability. For every dragon on the field and in the graveyard, he gains 500 attack points."

"For each dragon?" cried Spencer. "No, it can't be!"

Dark Paladin's sword-like scepter began glowing as he started to gain considerable power (ATK: 2900 - 4900).

"Finally, I play my final Spell card." Thomas slotted his card into the Duel Disk. The card materialized already flipped up. "Diffusion Wave-Motion!"

"W-What the-?!" gasped Spencer, his eyes going bloodshot with horror.

"By giving up 1000 life points-" explained Thomas (LP: 300). "-my Dark Paladin can attack every monster on your side of the field. Dark Paladin, get ready to attack and finish this duel!"

Dark Paladin started charging his scepter. The power boost from the four dragons and from Diffusion Wave-Motion made him so strong that his staff started crackling with great power.

"NO WAY!" screamed Spencer, taking a step back in terror at his impending loss. "I-I'm about to lose? Y-YOU'RE SAYING YOU PERFORMED A MIRACLE?!"

"I guess you can say that." confirmed Thomas, before giving the final command. "Dark Paladin... **Super Magical Shadowless Slash**!"

Dark Paladin obeyed and slammed his scepter onto the ground, causing a shockwave of magical energy to fire forth to Spencer's side of the field. The three Blue-Eyes White Dragons gave a roar before the shockwaves cut into their white scales and they shattered into dust, while the Maiden with Eyes of Blue just gave a shriek before being shattered into pieces. Spencer, on the other hand, could only watch and scream in horror as the last of his life points finally reached zero (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Thomas Billinton wins!**

* * *

"He did it!" cried Emily. "Thomas won!"

Shocked from his loss, Spencer could only fall to his knees as the remains of his deck spilled out of his Duel Disk.

"But, how...?" he asked himself. "All the tournaments I've won, the most powerful deck available... how could I lose to a mere beginner?"

"No matter how powerful your cards may be, Spencer-" Thomas explained. "-without heart, they're meaningless. But when you link yourself to your deck and believe in the Heart of the Cards, miracles can happen."

With the duel all over, the lone hologram of Dark Paladin disappeared. Spencer, meanwhile, had felt his anger over losing reach its breaking point around here.

"Heart of the Cards?!" he shouted in disgust. "That's complete nonsense! Cards are all about power! Which is something you and your friends will never understand! Also know that this isn't the end... not by a longshot! I'll get even with you one day, Billinton! Mark my words!"

With that, the silver-haired boy scooped up his remaining cards and walked away in a rage, muttering curse words along the way. As soon as Spencer was long gone, the remaining Tidmouth Teens all approached their blue-haired friend.

"That was so awesome!" shouted James.

"You literally mopped the floor with Spencer." Henry claimed.

"How does it feel?" asked Toby.

Thomas didn't know what to say. He had just beaten a champion duelist, and it was so shocking for him to think about it.

"I-I...don't know what to say." Thomas admitted.

Emily smiled. "Well, I do." Without any warning, the dark green-haired girl pulled Thomas into a hug, holding him very close to her. This caused the one-year younger boy to blush as he returned the hug. "Congratulations, Thomas."

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile, somewhere in the country of the United States; inside a fancy dining hall of a very rich mansion, the mysterious figure (who was at Knapford City Mall) was seated at the table reading his comic book and sipping some wine from a wine glass. Suddenly, he was greeted by a butler of some sort.

"Yes?" said the figure, without even turning towards his butler. "And how did the duel turn out?"

"Sir-" The butler bowed politely. "-the winner has been decided; it was that Thomas Billinton kid."

The man smiled. "As I had expected." he said in a pleased tone. "Pack some of my stuff, please. I'm going to meet with our chosen one."

"As you wish, master."

Who was that mysterious man, and why does he wish to visit Thomas on the Island of Sodor? Find out about it next time!


	3. The Creator

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

(A sun rises over a grassy hill. The angle turns to show Thomas Billinton, a young lad of 15-years old, looking out at the sun with a smile before he began walking, causing the scenery to change to the title.)

 **YU-GI-OH! The Sodor Chronicles**

 **Step after step, we're always moving on.**

 **And arm in arm, together we are strong.**

 **I count my dreams and watch them slip away.**

 **But all, my friends, I found are here to stay.**

(After the title screen fades, Thomas was shown with his seven friends; Percy Avonside, age 14-15 and dressed in green, James Hughes, age 15-16 and dressed in red, Emily Sterling, age 15-16 and dressed in emerald green, Edward Stewart, age 17 and dressed in blue, Toby Holden, age 16-17 and dressed in brown, Henry Stanier, age 18 and also dressed in green, and Gordon Gresley, age 18 and also dressed in blue.)

(During the next part, Thomas was shown by himself in the moonlight. A breeze blows as he pulls out his deck of cards and puts them into his duel disk)

 **I feel lost as I walk down this road,**

 **Even though it's so familiar.**

 **From the darkness, something's coming out,**

 **Another me is born!**

(It then showed Thomas in a duel against Spencer Gresley, age 18 and wearing an outfit resembling Seto Kaiba's outfit. Spencer went and called out one of his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, while Thomas called out Dark Magician. The two duelists gave fierce, determined looks at each other. The scene then changed to Thomas watching a sunset until Emily showed up beside him. Noticing Emily, Thomas blushed a bit, causing the slightly older girl to giggle.)

 **Just let it out, your thirsty shout! And let it pierce**

 **right through this broken heart of mine.**

 **Come along! I want to invite you**

 **to see the world with me.**

(A beautiful 15-year old girl named Lady Stone faced the wind with a calm, hopeful look on her face, while a man named Discord (wearing an outfit similar to Maximillion Pegasus) faced the opposite direction with a comic book in his right hand, and a card called Toon World in his left hand. The scene then cut to a man named Sailor John with a group of pirates by his side. Sailor John showed a proud and cunning grin on his face while the angle showed Thomas and his friends confronting the group.)

 **Inside your heart you'll find the truth.**

 **Nobody else can answer your questions but you.**

 **What you're seeking needs a key.**

 **Now's the time to Fly at higher game!**

(Thomas activated his Duel Disk and stood proudly and determined in front of the camera as the title came back once again.)

 **YU-GI-OH! The Sodor Chronicles!**

* * *

It was another day on the Island of Sodor, and sadly the weekend came to an end and school was up and running once again. But Thomas had become, after many people had heard about him defeating Spencer Gresley in a game of Duel Monsters, quite the celebrity.

That Monday morning, Thomas, Emily, and Percy were each walking down the street towards the school they attend; Sodor High School.

"Man, I wish the weekends were longer..." grumbled Percy. "Then we wouldn't have to go to school as much."

"I know what you mean, Percy." agreed Thomas. "But in a few years when we graduate, we won't have to go to school ever again if we don't want to."

"School isn't all that bad." Emily pointed out. "At least we get to see each other often." She suddenly grinned. "And besides, I'd also like to give that Duel Monsters game a try, too."

The dark green-haired girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a deck of Duel Monsters cards.

"When did you buy that, Emily?" asked Thomas.

"My Mom was out of town Saturday." The dark green-haired girl explained. "When she got back, she had bought it for me. I felt that since you both enjoyed the game so much, I could give it a try! ...If you're willing to help teach me, that is."

The dark green-haired girl then batted her eyelids in a flirting sorta way, and Thomas couldn't help but blush. Emily knew he had a crush on her, and thought he was so cute when he blushed like that.

"S-Sure." The blue-haired boy stuttered nervously.

"And you can count me in, too!" Percy interrupted the moment, while holding up his deck.

Emily sighed in annoyance because that green-haired boy has to ruin her moment with Thomas, whom she had a crush on, too. Just then, Edward peddled by on his bicycle.

"Morning, you three!" he called. "Better get a move on before school starts or you'll be late."

With that, the four teenagers continued on their way.

(elsewhere...)

Later on outside Sodor High School at noon-hour, Thomas an Emily were both hanging out. In addition, they both had their decks with them.

"Emily..." Thomas started. "What kind of deck did your mom get you, anyway?"

"I didn't get the chance to take a full look at it." explained Emily. "Guess now's as good a time as any to do so."

She took her deck out and showed it to Thomas. The blue-haired boy cycled through the deck, his expression changing every few seconds before he finally stopped.

"Wow, it's full of females and fairies of the light attribute." he said finally. "And the headliner for the deck-"

He held up a card picturing a a woman with six beautiful wings and a solid attack of 2750, and defense of 2400.

"-is the powerful Wingweaver."

"Wow." said Emily in amazement. "I guess I've got a pretty strong deck then."

"Perhaps, but you'll need to know how to use it well." Thomas reminded. "Otherwise, you could still get creamed by a more experienced duelist."

"Right." agreed Emily. "With a great duelist like you for a friend, I'm sure to get the hang of mastering this thing."

She then leaned over a bit and kissed the younger teenager on the forehead, causing him to blush again. Just then, a few students (Duck, Oliver, and BoCo) walked by. They looked very pleased to see Thomas.

"Hey, we've heard that you defeated Spencer in a duel." said BoCo, grinning.

"Oh, it was nothing," shrugged Thomas innocently. "All I had to do was believe in my friends and the Heart of the Cards."

"But still-" replied Duck. "-you must have been very lucky to get the Yugi Muto starter set. Who'd have thought it?"

"Yeah, considering that it's so rare." Oliver remarked.

Thomas went and took his own deck out of his pocket. The Dark Magician card was shown at the bottom.

"I still wonder how it got there..." Thomas thought to himself.

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile, inside a hotel in the middle of Knapford City, the same mysterious man was currently finishing getting dressed. Once he was all done, he walked over to his suitcase and opened it up.

"It's time to see if young Thomas truly is the chosen one as I foretold." he said to himself, taking out a deck of Duel Monsters cards. "And the best way to do so is with a little test of my own."

* * *

 **Title: The Creator**

* * *

A few days later at Sodor High School, the game of Duel Monsters had gotten to be incredibly popular. Many students were playing it, and while some weren't very good, several had grown very accustomed to it in a sort amount of time.

-Emily, while not being as good as some people, had managed to generate a 60% winning streak.

-Percy, now that he was used to his Joey Wheeler deck, had become decent enough to keep a 60% winning streak, too.

-James, once he purchased a Jaden Yuki starter set, proved to be really good at using it and managed to keep a very high 80% winning streak.

-Thomas, however, was the only student at Sodor High School to be completely undefeated. No matter who he duelled against, he always seemed to win no matter what.

During 4th period at 11:00 am, Percy spoke to his best friend on his winning streak.

"Man, Thomas, it's like your cards have made you the new champ." he said in amazement. "It's amazing how you keep winning all the time no matter what gets thrown at you."

"I'm not too certain it's the cards." insisted Thomas innocently. "I just think it comes from trusting the Heart of the Cards."

"Well, I don't know about that, but we've got to know what your secret really is!"

Before Thomas could say a word, an announcement came on the PA.

"Attention, students." said the voice of Sir Topham Hatt - the principal. "Could I please see Thomas Billinton in my office right now?"

Thomas looked rather puzzled. "Why would Sir Topham Hatt want to see me?" he asked.

"Maybe he heard about your victory streak and has a trophy for you." suggested Percy.

Thomas decided to go see what the principal wanted.

(elsewhere...)

A few minutes later, Thomas entered the principal's office, there he saw Sir Topham Hatt, Mr. Percival - the vice principal, and a man Thomas had never met before.

"Y-You called for me, sir?" asked Thomas nervously.

"Yes, Thomas." said Sir Topham Hatt. "This gentleman came into my office and asked to meet with you." He gestured to the third gentleman. "His name is Mr. Discord J. Crawford."

Discord was a smartly dressed man with short black hair, and was wearing a red business suit with a black dress shirt underneath (and a bow-tie) the red coat and pale white dress pants.

"Ah, Thomas, my boy!" Discord said excitedly. "I've been waiting to meet you for quite some time!"

He eagerly held out his left hand. Thomas politely held out his own left hand and accepted the handshake.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Crawford." The blue-haired boy replied.

"I happened to hear about your victory of Spencer Gresley." continued Discord. "So, I had to fly all the way to the island and meet you in person."

Thomas was stunned. "B-But, how did you know about it?"

The man chuckled. "I maybe from the United States, but I do have some friends who live here on Sodor, you know."

"Mr. Crawford here is from San Francisco, California." Sir Topham Hatt explained. "So, he has travelled a very, very long way to come here."

"You see, my boy-" said Discord. "-I am holding my very own Duel Monsters Tournament in California and after hearing of your victory, I decided to have a duel of my own against you to see if you could join in." He took a deck of Duel Monsters cards out of his coat pocket. "Up for the challenge, lad?"

Thomas, after giving a minute, slowly nodded his head.

"I accept your offer, Mr. Crawford." he said politely.

Discord chuckled again. "Please, call me Discord." Then suddenly, he brought out his briefcase and opened it up. Thomas's eyes widened as he saw two Duel Disks inside.

"How did you get Duel Disks?" he asked. "I thought Spencer's company made them."

"Oh, I happened to pull a few strings."

Thomas didn't like the sound of that, and Discord knew of this...

"But not to worry, I'm friends with Spencer's parents." The jolly man reassured.

"Oh." Thomas sighed in relief. "That's good to hear."

"Oh, and Sir Topham-" Discord added, turning to Sir Topham Hatt. "-it wouldn't be too much of a bother if the rest of the school were to watch this duel? It would be quite an entertaining moment for them."

"I suppose I don't see any problem with it." nodded Sir Topham Hatt. "And please, just call me Bertram, Mr. Crawford."

"Fair enough." Discord nodded, and looked back to Thomas. "I'll give you until noon-hour to get your deck prepared. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes." nodded Thomas. "I'll be ready."

"Excellent." smiled Discord excitedly.

(elsewhere...)

An hour later, the whole football field was crowded with teachers, staff, and students to watch the big duel between Thomas and Discord. Sir Topham Hatt went up to the stand and spoke into the microphone, while Mr. Percival stood by his side.

"Good afternoon, everyone of Sodor High School." he boomed. "Today is a very special occasion at the school. Our special guest, Mr. Discord J. Crawford, has agreed to play against one of our own students in a game of Duel Monsters. Please give it up for Thomas Billinton!"

The crowd began to roar with applause for Thomas, causing the young teen to awkwardly wave back.

"Who would have known beating Spencer would have gotten Thomas so famous?" commented Henry.

"Yeah." agreed Gordon, who then grinned cheekily. "At least now my cousin was knocked down a peg."

"Geez, I feel so jealous of Thomas!" James complained slightly. "Wish I got myself that deck."

"The fame would have gotten to your head." said Emily jokingly. "Then your ego would triple in size."

Before long, Thomas and Discord both walked out onto the Football field with Duel Disks on their arms.

"I do hope you're ready, my young friend." Discord began joyfully. "Because I really want to give our audience a great show."

Thomas kept his neutral expression. "I'm ready whenever you are, Discord."

"Oh, goody!" Discord said all giddy-like. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

The Tidmouth Teens, joined by a 16-year old girl with shoulder length blonde hair and was wearing a yellow and black stripped shirt with blue jeans, all couldn't help but notice on how child-like Discord seemed to be acting.

"He seems...excitable." The girl commented.

"He sure does, Mavis." Toby agreed. "But I still wonder who he really is."

The two duelists activated their Duel Disks and the life point meters lit up (LP: 4000).

"It's time to duel!" They both announced in unison.

And, thus, the school duel began...

Discord drew his five cards. "As the special guest, I think I'll take the first turn."

* * *

 **Turn One** : Discord Crawford (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (55)  
 **Current Hand** (5): Toon Alligator, Cost Down, Enchanted Javelin, Toon Mermaid, and Toon Gemini Elf

* * *

The man's hand contained Toon Alligator, Cost Down, Enchanted Javelin, Toon Mermaid, and Toon Gemini Elf. Discord smirked to himself and selected the card at the very end on the left.

"I'll summon Toon Alligator in defense mode."

A small cartoonish looking Alligator with a tiny axe appeared kneeling down (Level: 4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1600).

"Aww, it looks adorable." Emily gushed.

"Looks could be deceiving." said Edward. "Especially if they're cards being played by the game's creator."

"What?!" gasped James in surprise. "You mean this guy is the creator of Duel Monsters?"

"How did you figure that out?" asked Gordon.

"Yesterday, I was reading up an article about Duel Monsters in the newspaper." explained Edward. "There it mentioned one Discord Crawford as the one who created Duel Monsters for everyone."

"If he's the creator, then Thomas had better watch himself." Percy stated. "Because no doubt Discord is stronger than Spencer."

Back with the duel, Discord selected one more card from his hand...

"Oh, and I think I'll use this card, too... but I think I'll keep it facedown." continued the creator of Duel Monsters. A hologram of a facedown card appeared behind Toon Alligator. "After all, I'd like to keep you guessing, Thomas-boy."

Thomas looked a bit concerned. "He's planning something." he thought to himself. "I'll have to watch myself."

"And that's it for my turn" Discord shrugged, allowing Thomas to give a nod.

"Then it's my turn now!"

With that said, the blue-haired boy drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (34)  
 **Current Hand** (6): Magician's Valkyria, Dark Magician Girl, Double Spell, Spellbinding Circle, Book of Secret Arts, and Mystical Elf

* * *

"Since this guy is the creator of Duel Monsters, he's no doubt so much stronger than even Spencer." Thomas thought, before taking a card from his hand. "I summon Magician's Valkyria in attack mode!"

Laying the monster card onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk, a female spellcaster appeared. While she looked striking like the Dark Magician Girl, this female seemed older and far more stern looking. Her clothing was also colored and designed differently, and also wielded a scepter rather than a wand (Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800).

"It's too bad she's not as pretty as Dark Magician Girl." James pouted. "Much too old looking."

Thomas's female monster overheard that comment and shot an annoyed look at the red-haired boy. She was most certainly NOT old! Magician's Valkyria was in her mid-20's, after all. Thomas noticed this and became cross with James for insulting his monster.

"Hey! You'd better watch what you say about my cards, James!" he exclaimed. With that said, the blue-haired boy walked over and reached his hand out as if he was intending to put it on his monster's shoulder to comfort her.

Even though Magician's Valkyria was only a hologram, Thomas still felt like pretending just for fun. But when his hand came in contact with the monster's back, to his surprise, it...didn't phase right through her.

"Huh? That's odd." thought Thomas. "Spencer said they were holograms, yet it...feels as though I'm actually touching her like...she's real."

Deciding to just shrug it off, Thomas tried speaking to his female spellcaster-type monster instead.

"It's best to just ignore him." he advised kindly. "James doesn't often think before saying anything."

Then, to Thomas's surprise yet again, Magician's Valkyria suddenly looked back towards him like she had overheard what the blue-haired boy had just said to her. The annoyed expression on her face had softened into a curious/puzzled one.

"Can... can you actually hear me?" murmured Thomas. In his thoughts... "W-What's wrong with me?"

"Thomas-boy?" called the voice of Discord, cutting Thomas out of his thoughts. The creator of Duel Monsters had a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing or talking about? It's still your turn, lad."

Deciding not to dwell to much on it for the time being, the blue-haired boy decided to just carry on with his turn.

"And now, say goodbye to your Alligator, Discord!" continued Thomas taking another card from his hand. "Book of Secret Arts! This Equip Spell card increases the attack and defense of a spellcaster-type monster by 300 points!"

A large spellbook appeared above Magician's Valkyria, increasing her power (ATK: 1600 - 1900/DEF: 1800 - 2100).

"Magician's Valkyria, attack with Mystic Scepter Blast!"

Magician's Valkyria obeyed, firing a green magical blast from her scepter towards Discord's monster.

"Not so fast, laddie buck!" cut in Discord. "I have a little Trap card to activate." He poked a button on his Duel Disk, and his facedown rose up. "Enchanted Javelin."

Toon Alligator was not destroyed, and Discord's life points jumped up (LP: 5900).

"Enchanted Javelin?" Thomas quizzed.

"This little card prevents my monster from being destroyed." Discord explained. "And as a great bonus, my life points increase by your monster's total attack! ...so sorry, my young friend."

Toon Alligator gave a wave before blowing a raspberry.

"Clever move." muttered Thomas, picking up another card from his hand. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

He set the card into his Duel Disk, which caused a hologram of the card appeared behind Magician's Valkyria.

"I believe it's my turn again." said Discord, drawing a card.

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Discord Crawford (LP: 5900)  
 **Deck** : (54)  
 **Current Hand** (4): Cost Down, Toon Mermaid, Toon Gemini Elf, and Sebek's Blessing

* * *

Seeing his drawn Sebek's Blessing card, the jolly man decided to toy with his opponent a bit longer.

"Oh, well." he remarked dismissively. "There's nothing I can do right now... I'll just pass."

"Looks like Discord's got a bad hand." commented Henry.

"That means Thomas has a better chance to get ahead.." Percy stated.

"It's my turn!" announced Thomas, taking his draw. "I draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (33)  
 **Current Hand** (4): Dark Magician Girl, Double Spell, Mystical Elf, and Black Luster Soldier

* * *

"For my turn, I'll sacrifice my Magician's Valkyria." Magician's Valkyria vanished in an instant. And was replaced with the younger, brighter colored, and more cheerful version. "In order to call on the Dark Magician Girl!"

Once the Dark Magician Girl hit the field, nearly 70% of the teenage males (including both Gordon and James) present started chanting the monster's name excitedly.

"Hurray!" whooped James. "Our magical maiden has returned to us!"

"We love you, Dark Magician Girl!" called Gordon.

The Dark Magician Girl merely gave a wink to each of her admirers.

"YOU GO, DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!" whooped Gordon, James, and about half of the male students.

The rest of the Tidmouth Teens just shook their heads in annoyance.

"So many guys going nuts over a hologram..." sighed Mavis.

"Tell me about it." agreed Toby. "You should have seen them when Spencer destroyed her with a card effect."

"Dark Magician Girl-" commanded Thomas. "-attack Toon Alligator with Dark Burning Attack!"

Dark Magician Girl obeyed and fired a magical blast from her wand, which hit and shattered Toon Alligator in an instant.

"Oh noooooooo!" cried Discord in overly dramatic fear.

"Your Toon Alligator has fallen." Thomas proclaimed.

Discord then recovered and grinned. "Oh well, back to the old drawing board." he sighed nonchalantly, whilst drawing his card.

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Discord Crawford (LP: 5600)  
 **Deck** : (53)  
 **Current Hand** (5): Cost Down, Toon Mermaid, Toon Gemini Elf, Sebek's Blessing, and Pot of Greed

* * *

The card in question was the Pot of Greed Spell card.

"Well now, I think I'll play this." Discord slid his drawn card into his Duel Disk. "Pot of Greed! This little doodad lets me draw two additional cards..."

He drew his two cards, and smiled at what he had drawn... What were the cards? Easy, Discord had drawn a Spell card (Toon Kingdom) and a Trap card (Toon Mask). With one of his favorite cards now added to his hand, he looked up and around to the crowd.

"I have a question for our fine audience." The creator of Duel Monsters stated aloud. "Did anyone here happen to enjoy watching cartoons as young kids?"

Many members of the audience right away held up their hands.

"Then this little card might be a bit fitting with those old memories..." grinned Discord, as he placed a card in his already opened Field Spell zone. "Welcome to the magical Toon Kingdom!"

The right edge on Discord's side of the field was suddenly occupied by the appearance of a large, cartoonish looking book. As soon as it opened it, the book revealed a pop-up fort in the center of the pages.

"Let the fun begin!" Discord grinned deviously. Suddenly, three cards from the top of his deck were ejected from his Duel Disk. "Now, by drawing and banishing the top three cards from my deck, my little Field Spell will offer a few surprises to really make this duel look good."

No one in the crowd knew what to make of that card.

"Why would he activate some big pop-up book?" asked James.

"Discord did say he liked keeping things surprising." shrugged Toby.

"Hmm... Toon Kingdom?" Edward thought to himself. "That sounds oddly familiar, but where have I heard it before?"

Percy looked over to his older blue-haired friend. "Is something the matter, Edward?"

"I think I remember hearing about a card like that."

"You mean like on an episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! or something?" asked Percy.

"Something like that." replied Edward thoughtfully. "But I can't remember which one though."

Back at the duel, Discord held up a card in his free hand.

"I think I'll start off this new play with my Toon Gemini Elf!" He placed the card onto one of the five monster field slots.

On cue, a duo of cartoonish looking women appeared, grinning and giggling rather mischievously (Level: 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 900).

"I don't trust the look on those two." Mavis muttered, looking quite aware.

"Neither do we." James added, while Gordon nodded in agreement.

"And finally, I'll place one card facedown." Discord then set one more card into one of his Spell/Trap slots. "Time for you to step-up to the plate, Thomas-boy!"

"I don't know what Discord has up his sleeve-" said Thomas to himself. "-but it'll take a lot more than that to take me down."

He drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (32)  
 **Current Hand** (4): Double Spell, Mystical Elf, Black Luster Soldier, and Mage Power

* * *

"Okay, Discord." Thomas stated. "Let's see you handle this!" He took a card from his hand and showed it. "I equip Dark Magician Girl with Mage Power! This increases my magician's attack and defense points by 500 for every Spell and/or Trap card on my side of the field."

Dark Magician Girl's wand crackled with energy (ATK: 2000 - 3000/DEF: 1700 - 2700).

"Since I have two of those cards—my facedown card and Mage Power itself—that's a 1000 point power boost for my Dark Magician Girl!"

"Now Dark Magician Girl is even stronger!" gasped Henry.

"That's what I call beauty and brawn!" cheered Gordon.

"GO, GO! DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!" exclaimed many of the remaining male students.

"Dark Magician Girl-" ordered Thomas. "-attack Toon Gemini Elf with Dark Burning Attack!"

Once again, Dark Magician Girl charged up her wand, but this time she fired an even stronger ball of magic energy aimed right at the Toon Gemini Elves, which both monsters gave frightened shrieks at what was coming for them. Unfortunately, Discord only laughed cheekily...

"I'm sorry, but that won't work." The jolly man chuckled, and pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "I reveal my Trap card." The trap rose to reveal itself. "Toon Mask!"

From out of the card came a cartoonish looking mask.

"What's that supposed to be?" Thomas question, while Dark Magician Girl floated nearby looking confused as to what was going on.

"This beauty of a Trap can only be activated whenever I possess a 'Toon World' card on my side of the field." Discord explained. "Now I can replace my Toon Gemini Elf with a Toon version of your monster."

"Well, too bad you can't, seeing as you don't have a Toon World out." Thomas retorted.

Discord chuckled once more. "I'm afraid I DO!" he insisted. "Toon Kingdom allows itself to be considered as Toon World."

"What?! Oh no!" gasped Thomas. "Now your Toon Mask will work!"

"Thaaaat's right!" Discord squeed merrily, just before a card slipped out of his deck. "Now I replace my Toon Gemini Elf... with a Toon version of your Dark Magician Girl." He held up the card for everyone to see. "One I'd like to call...Toon Dark Magician Girl!"

Toon Gemini Elf disappeared, and out came a cartoonish version of Dark Magician Girl, only more cute than pretty...and the height and body of a pre-teen girl (Level: 6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700). The guys in the audience immediately grasped their chests (hearts).

"Now there's twice the cuteness!" gasped James. "I don't think I can handle it!"

"I know what you're thinking." Discord said to Thomas. "' _But that monster is weaker than the real thing_.', but I'm not too worried about it. So go ahead if you're feeling brave in attacking."

"As you wish!" Thomas replied, beginning to point forward. "Dark Magician Girl! Attack Toon Dark Magician Girl now!"

Dark Magician Girl was more than happy to obey. She fired another blast from her wand at her Toon counterpart.

"YOU GO, DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!" cried the males in the crowd.

Unfortunately, Discord had other plans. "I don't think so." He drew a card from his deck and banished it. "By banishing the top card from my deck, my Toon monsters cannot be destroyed by battle."

To demonstrate this effect, Toon Dark Magician Girl stretched herself and avoided the attack by her ' **real** ' counterpart.

"That may be-" acknowledged Thomas. "-but battle damage will still be sustained either way."

The magical blast hit Discord's arm, causing him to wince a bit (LP: 4900).

"So as long as Discord banishes cards from his deck, his Toon monsters will be safe?" asked Percy in dismay.

"Looks like it." answered Edward. "How will Thomas get out of this one?"

Back on the duel field...

"I'm impressed, Thomas." smiled Discord. "So far, you've been showing great promise as a duelist."

"Thank you, Discord." Thomas replied, happy that the creator himself was proud of him. "But the duel is far from over."

"Correct." Discord drew his next card.

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : Discord Crawford (LP: 4600)  
 **Deck** : (47)  
 **Current Hand** (5): Cost Down, Toon Mermaid, Toon Gemini Elf, Sebek's Blessing, Toon Summoned Skull

* * *

Looking around the field, the man began to fake some regret over his coming move.

"Oh, that's too bad for you, my friend." Discord said in mock-drama. "I'll have my Toon Dark Magician Girl go and attack you directly!"

"But you can't do that!" Thomas exclaimed, shocked that his opponent was declaring a direct attack on him. "You can only do so if I have no monsters on my side of the field!"

"I'll have to disagree... So long as I control a Toon World card on my side of the field, and you control no Toons, then my Toon Monsters are free to attack you directly!"

Toon Dark Magician Girl twirled her staff and changed in. Dark Magician Girl was all prepared to counterattack... but all of a sudden, much to her confusion, the Toon counterpart of Dark Magician Girl managed to slip over like dough before preparing to fire a blast from her wand at Thomas.

"Not so fast!" shouted the blue-haired boy, poking a button on his disk. "Facedown card open! Continuous Trap - Spellbinding Circle!"

The Trap card rose to show itself and a magical circle appeared out of it.

Discord laughed. "Your Trap card won't affect my Toon, I'm afraid! Why? Because it's all thanks to another one of my Toon Kingdom's abilities! My Toon Monsters all remain unaffected by any card effects that target it as long as Toon Kingdom is still in play!"

He was right. Spellbinding Circle attempted to seal around Toon Dark Magician Girl, but quickly shorted out.

"Oh no!" cried Thomas. "That means I'm still open for an attack!"

Toon Dark Magician Girl finally twirled her wand and fired a blast at the blue-haired boy. Thomas cried out as his life points took a big hit (LP: 2000).

"Thomas, no!" cried Emily.

"Hang in there!" James added.

"I just lost half of my life points..." grimaced Thomas.

"And I'm afraid the situation won't be getting better." said Discord, placing a card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "I activate the Spell card Sebek's Blessing."

Discord's body started glowing brightly as his life points shot up once more (LP: 6900).

"Sebek's Blessing increases your life points by equal the damage I took." Thomas grunted, knowing what the Spell card just did. "Am I right?"

"Right as rain, lad." Discord nodded. "And-" He then sighed unhappily. "-that's all I can seem to do right now." Suddenly, the creator of Duel Monsters became cheerful again. "Your turn."

"This is not good." Mavis commented. "Thomas has only 2000 life points left and Discord has almost 7000 remaining. How is he going to turn this around?"

"We have to believe he can do it." Emily insisted. "I just know he can win!"

Back at the center of the football field, Thomas was starting to get doubtful.

"Man, what am I going to do?" he thought to himself. "This guy's monsters are invincible, and he keeps boosting his life points." The blue-haired boy looked at his deck for a few seconds. "But I've never given up before, and I don't intend to give up now! Heart of the Cards, please guide me."

Thomas drew his card hopefully.

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 2000)  
 **Deck** : (31)  
 **Current Hand** (4): Double Spell, Mystical Elf, Black Luster Soldier, and Card Destruction

* * *

Thomas looked at his card and smiled.

"Okay, Discord, prepare yourself." He slid his drawn card into his Duel Disk, causing a hologram of the Spell card, Card Destruction, to appear. "I'll begin by playing my handy Card Destruction!"

Discord sweated a bit, but complied in discarding his hand. Thomas then discarded his hand, too.

"Now we both draw until we're holding the exact same number of cards we've had before."

Discord drew Sinister Serpent, Toon Rollback, and Black Illusion Ritual, and Thomas drew Sage's Stone, Polymerization, and Pot of Greed.

"I'll now add in Pot of Greed." The blue-haired boy continued, drawing two cards. "With it, I draw two more cards from my deck!"

He drew Berserker Soul and Buster Blader.

"Next I play the Spell card Sage's Stone!" Thomas inserted his Spell card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. The card then appeared facedown and immediately flipped up and revealed itself. "Whenever I have Dark Magician Girl on my side of the field..." The Dark Magician card slipped out of Thomas's deck. "I can call forth from my deck the Dark Magician!"

The purple wearing magician appeared (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2100).

"So you've summoned your faithful Dark Magician." Discord smiled, but soon wished he hadn't.

"But now I add in this card!" Thomas showed everyone his next card. "Polymerization!"

For the first time ever in the duel Discord actually cringed in surprise. Likewise, the whole crowd gasped at what Thomas was about to do. The blue-haird boy slotted the Polymerization card into his Duel Disk and a hologram of the mentioned Spell card appeared face-up.

"With this card-" began Thomas. "-I fuse my Dark Magician with the Buster Blader in my hand."

As if on cue, Buster Blader appeared next to Dark Magician and the two fused together.

"Come forth, Dark Paladin!"

The mighty spellcaster-type emerged, twirling his sword ended staff (Level: 8/ATK: 2900/ DEF: 2400). The crowd was absolutely speechless to see the magnificent monster that had defeated Spencer.

"That's him..." whispered Duck.

"The monster that took down Spencer Gresley." added a cyan-haired boy named Connor. "Dark Paladin."

Discord sneered. "Nice try, but even if you attack my Toon Dark Magician Girl, I'll just remove a card from my deck to prevent her destruction!"

"He's right." agreed Gordon. "Even though Thomas has two powerful monsters out, Discord has his Toon Kingdom's special ability. So as long as he keeps banishing cards from his deck, his Toons are staying put."

All of a sudden, Thomas gave a smirk. "I think not."

"Huh?" Discord's eyes widened.

"My Dark Paladin will actually destroy Toon Kingdom right here and now."

"But how?" Discord demanded.

"Allow me to show you!" Thomas then announced his attack. "Dark Paladin, attack Toon Dark Magician Girl now!"

Dark Paladin twirled his sword-like scepter and shot a bolt of magical energy at Toon Dark Magician Girl.

"I use Toon Kingdom's ability!" announced Discord, banishing the top card of his deck.

"I don't think so!" shouted Thomas. "I play Dark Paladin's special ability!" He discarded is last card (Berserker Soul) to the graveyard. "By discarding a card from my hand to the graveyard, my Dark Paladin can negate your Field Spell card's effect and destroy it!"

"What?!" cried Discord, watching his Toon Kingdom shatter into pieces. "NOOOOOO!"

"And since you don't control a Toon World card, your Toon Monsters also bite the dust!"

Toon Dark Magician Girl saw herself dissolving into nothingness. She cried out before finally fading away. Discord looked really scared now (LP: 6900).

"Dark Paladin!" shouted the blue-haired boy. "Direct attack now!"

Dark Paladin charged another blast and fired it right at Discord, who screamed in pain from the impact (LP: 4000)

"And now it's Dark Magician Girl's turn." continued Thomas. "And since Dark Magician is in the graveyard, she gains an additional 300 attack points."

Dark Magician Girl glared fiercely at Discord as her attack increased. (ATK: 2500 - 2800).

"Attack Discord directly! Dark Burning Attack!"

Dark Magician Girl was more than happy to obey. She fired another blast from her wand and this time at Discord. The creator himself cried out in pain as his life points took another massive hit (LP: 1200). The whole crowd cheered for Thomas's comeback.

"Way to go, Thomas!" called Oliver.

"One more attack and he'll win!" added Duck.

Just then, everyone heard Discord starting to laugh. This caused everyone to hush into a silence. Why was he laughing? What was going on?

"My goodness, Thomas." said the jolly man pleasantly. "I had heard that you were strong but I never imagined that you would do this well at beating my unstoppable Toon Monsters.

The crowd was confused to hear something like that coming from the creator of Duel Monsters.

"Did he just compliment Thomas?" Mavis asked in bewilderment.

"Well, Discord maybe a wacky man-" Edward stated. "-but he does respect those he thinks are worthy to be called duelists."

"However..." Discord continued. "Whoever said my Toon Monsters were actually my true unstoppable monsters?"

"What do you mean?" asked Thomas.

"Oh, you're about you find out." Discord grinned, rather darkly this time. "It's time to kick things up a notch, so get ready!"

He drew his next card.

* * *

 **Turn Nine** : Discord Crawford (LP: 900)  
 **Deck** : (23)  
 **Current Hand** (4): Sinister Serpent, Toon Rollback, Black Illusion Ritual, and Card of Sanctity

* * *

"I think I'll begin by using this Spell card." The creator held out a card to show Thomas. "Card of Sanctity!"

A shining light filled the sky up.

"Isn't it pretty?" asked Discord in admiration. "And we can both draw until we hold six cards in our hands."

Both duelists drew some cards from their decks. While Thomas didn't bother looking over what he drew. Discord noticed that he drew Thousand-Eyes Idol, Relinquished, and Mimicat.

"Just what I needed..." he thought. Discord picked out a card from his hand and slootted it into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "And now, I activate the Ritual Spell card Black Illusion Ritual!"

Suddenly, two large cups and a cauldron with horns and a Millennium Eye-like symbol encrusted in the center of the cauldron appear.

"A ritual." Thomas muttered.

"Yes, indeed!" Discord stated, still smiling. "First I need to offer a monster from my hand or field that has a star level of 1 or more." He holds up his Sinister Serpent. "And my weak Sinister Serpent will be more than enough for the ritual at hand."

Discord's monster appeared to the field and was helplessly sucked into the cauldron.

"What's he summoning?" asked Percy.

"I don't know." replied James. "But it doesn't look good."

"Thomas..." whispered Emily in worry.

The torches started burning purplish flames, and the brew in the cauldron soon bubbled and shot something out in a streak of light. The light dimmed and revealed the monster to be a blue fiend-looking spellcaster-type with a Millennium Eye-like face (Level: 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

"This is my new monster, Relinquished!" Discord answered gleefully. "Quite the looker, isn't he?"

"What kind of monster is that?" Thomas asked curiously. "I've never seen the likes of it before."

Dark Magician Girl and Dark Paladin both gazed at the new monster. They had no idea what to make of it at all.

"Why would he waste time summoning a monster with 0 attack points?" asked Mavis. "That seems like a rather stupid move, if you ask me."

"But he won't be here for long." Discord spoke up quickly, holding up another card in his right hand. "I've got something far worse in store for you, Thomas-boy."

Thomas glared but didn't say a word.

"Be careful, Thomas!" called Emily.

"Watch as I play the Spell card Mimicat!" continued Discord, as his mentioned Spell card flipped face-up and revealing itself. "By taking five cards from my deck and removing them from the game, I can take one card from your graveyard and add it to my hand."

Upon banishing five cards, a card from Thomas's graveyard slipped out, flew over, and was caught by the jolly man.

"I think I'll take your Polymerization Spell card."

The audience gasped in surprise.

"What is he up to?" asked BoCo.

"Next I'll summon Thousand-Eyes Idol from my hand!" Discord went on, as he laid a card onto one of the monster field slots on his Duel Disk.

A creepy looking spellcaster with countless opened eyes all over its body appeared (Level: 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0). Needless to say, lots of people were creeped out by the sight of the monster.

"Freaky..." shivered Percy.

"And next-" continued Discord some more, slotting another card into his Duel Disk. "-I activate your beloved Polymerization to fuse my two monsters together!"

The Polymerization card appeared behind the two monsters and they began to fuse together. Relinquished's whole body started turning purple and more muscular. Even more creepy, a monster-like mouth (with two pincers) was in the stomach area of the newly fusion summoned monster (Level: 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

"Meet the Thousand-Eyes Restrict!" announced Discord proudly. "Quite the looker, ain't he? And if you think he's scary now, wait until he opens all one-thousand of his eyes, and then you'll see that he isn't just another pretty face."

"Ick..." said Mavis in a disgusted tone. "And here I thought that thing couldn't get any creepier."

"Now, my monster... time to open your peepers!" Discord called out to his ace monster.

Thousand-Eyes Restrict obeyed and the eyes all over its body began opening up, making the monster more frightening looking than ever before.

"Oh boy..." groaned Henry. "I think I'm going to have nightmares for the next while."

Both the Dark Magician Girl and Dark Paladin started to feel weakened by the monster's opened eyes, like they couldn't attack or defend themselves.

"What are you doing to my monsters?" demanded Thomas.

"My Thousand-Eyes Restrict is using its Thousand-Eyes Spell to paralyze your monsters. Now they cannot attack or defend themselves." Discord explained. "But that's the least of your problems."

"Man, this is getting bad again..." groaned Gordon.

"You said it..." agreed James. "Just when Thomas was finally turning the tables on Discord, this happens."

"Now, my Thousand-Eyes, activate your Absorption Force!"

Suddenly, both Dark Magician Girl and Dark Paladin started getting drawn to the fearsome looking spellcaster-like monster on Discord's field.

"My monsters!" cried Thomas. "What's happening?!"

"My Thousand-Eyes Restrict has the ability to absorb your monsters and gain their attack points." explained Discord. "And what's more... they turn over to MY side of the field."

The crowd did not like hearing that bit of news one bit.

"That means Thomas has nothing left to protect himself!" exclaimed Oliver.

"No!" cried Thomas. He looked at the cards, hoping he had something left to save him (he didn't).

"I'm sorry, dear lad." Discord said apologetically. "While I commend you on getting this far, I'm afraid your best has failed you. Now watch as my monster gains the power from both of your monsters."

Thousand-Eyes Restrict's two cocoon-like flaps revealed the two captured monsters, and their power was transferred to their enemy (ATK: 0 - 5700/DEF: 0 - 4600).

"Thousand-Eyes Restrict, attack Thomas-boy directly!" called Discord. "Pilfered Power!"

The monster obeyed, channelling the power of its captives through a magical electric streak, causing both monsters to groan in pain. Then, once it gained all the power it needed, Thousand-Eyes Restrict fired a beam from its eye towards Thomas.

"THOMAS!" Emily and the others cried out in horror as the attack hit their friend, causing dust to fly.

"Quite a shame..." thought Discord to himself. "Perhaps he wasn't as strong as I had hoped."

When the dust and smoke all cleared, Thomas was shown lying on the ground as what left of his life points dropped to zero (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Discord Crawford wins!**

* * *

While still strapped to Thousand-Eyes Restrict, Dark Magician Girl looked down at the defeated Thomas. She felt greatly saddened and ashamed over the fact she had unwittingly played a role in his defeat. Tears trickled down the female spellcaster-type monster's cheeks, as if she were trying to say _"I'm so sorry..."._ From there, the holograms all vanished. The audience watched and gasped at the realization of what had happened...

"Did Thomas just...lose?" asked Percy quietly.

"I'm afraid so." confirmed Edward sadly.

"It can't be!" objected Emily. "Thomas is the best duelist in school!"

The dark green-haired girl looked like she was about to cry. The whole crowd became somber over what happened...

"Poor Thomas." said Connor solemnly.

"It was bound to have happened eventually." sighed BoCo. "You can't stay undefeated forever."

Poor Thomas just lay on the ground. He didn't move, nor did he speak, for he was too full of shock and humiliation to do anything.

"I've...lost." The blue-haired boy thought to himself. "And in front of the whole school, too."

Discord then walked over to the saddened boy. He had a look of guilt on his face over what happened.

"I'm sorry if I made you look foolish." Discord apologized. "But please cheer up and look on the bright side. Even though you lost, be proud that you gave it your all and fought like a champ."

Thomas didn't say anything.

"You still have a long way to go if you ever wish to become a champion duelist." Discord said seriously, but then a smile appeared on his face. "But today, you've shown me and everyone here just how skilled you are, and how far you'll go. And for that, you deserve a reward."

Thomas slowly moved his eyes to face Discord. "What reward?"

"After impressing me so much-" Discord explained. "-you've...earned your right to enter my tournament in San Francisco, California."

Thomas's eyes widened in surprise. He was going to compete in a big Duel Monsters tournament in the United States?

"You really mean it?" Thomas asked, sitting up.

"Every word, lad." Discord nodded. "All expenses will be paid for by me. And you are also welcome to invite up to nine of your closest friends to go along with you." He then held out his left hand. "Is that acceptable?"

Thomas thought for a few seconds. Although he was still upset for losing in front of everybody, Thomas saw this as a chance to make up for it and become stronger. With that thought on-hand, he took Discord's hand.

"Yes." The blue-haired boy said at once. "It's a deal."

"Congratulations, Thomas-boy." Discord smiled. "Your invite will come in one week starting today."

With that, the crowd erupted into huge cheers. Maybe this loss wasn't such a bad thing after all.

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile, somewhere out in the Pacific Ocean, there was a huge wooden ship sailing across the waters. Inside the captain's cabin, a man in his mid-forties was seated at a table watching various Duel Monsters matches on a small television when a knock came at his door.

"Come." he grunted.

The door opened up and in came a young lad with brown hair and a sailor's cap on his head.

"First mate Skiff reporting in, Captain." The boy greeted.

"What is our current location?" The captain asked gruffly.

"We'll be reaching America in a matter of days."

The man sighed in a good mood-sort of way. "Good, now report this to the rest of the crew. We'll need to be ready when we land."

Skiff saluted and left. Closing the door in the process, The man looked over to the wall near his bed. On the wall contained a slightly torn picture of Discord.

"You'd better prepare yourself, Discord..." he said firmly. "Cause you're in for a reunion that you'll never forget."

With that said, the captain let out a dark chuckle as he returned to his television.

* * *

(The sun began to set over a view of the sea. Thomas Billinton was seen watching it set from atop a hill.)

 **Call My Name**

 **I can hear you as clear as day**

 **As you call out for comfort in the darkest night**

 **I'm your friend. Even though we're apart we'll always be one against even your deepest fright.**

(It has become nighttime, and Thomas started walking alone through the woods. As the blue-haired boy continued through the dark, he saw spirits of some of his monsters; Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Kuriboh, the Poker Knight trio, etc.. He smiled as he carried on.)

 **Never doubt destiny, for it controls all of our fates.**

 **We must go forward in a world we can't escape.**

 **Who knows what life has in store for us**

 **Inside this endless game, where we will test our trust.**

(The sun started to shine brightly, causing Thomas to cover his eyes. When he uncovered them, he saw that his friends were waiting for him on top of a hill, smiling down at him. This made him smile as he raced towards them.)

 **For we are all in our own way, chosen for greatness**

 **Although we never know quite what it is,**

 **If we stay strong in our missions, we will find**

 **The rainbow at the end of the storm!**

(All eight friends watch the sun continue to rise over Sodor together as the title comes back.)

 **YU-GI-OH! The Sodor Chronicles!**


	4. Journey to America

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

It had been nearly a week since Thomas and Discord Crawford's duel. While Thomas lost, he was praised for his promise as a great duelist, and was invited to take part in a Duel Monsters tournament in San Francisco, California.

Inside the Billinton residence Monday afternoon after school, Thomas and Percy were both playing a friendly match of Duel Monsters, while Thomas's younger twin sisters, Annie and Clarabel, both watched.

"Thomas has been taking it quite well after he lost to Pegasus." said Clarabel.

"Well he did play his best and got invited to a tournament after all." added Annie.

"Um...Clarabel, that man's name is Discord." Percy reminded one of the two young orange-haired girls.

"Oh." Clarabel said sheepishly. "His outfit made me think of Pegasus from Yu-Gi-Oh! though."

Thomas (LP: 3500) held up a card from his hand. "Nice try, Percy, but I play the Spell card, Dark Magic Attack!"

He placed the card onto a Spell/Trap zone on the playmate.

"My Dark Magician can now destroy every Spell and Trap card on your side of the field."

"Aw man!" sighed Percy. "That takes out my facedowns."

He sent Graceful Dice and Skull Dice to his discard pile.

"Now my magician will attack your Swordsman of Landstar for the win!" Thomas continued.

Percy sighed in defeat (LP: 0). "You win again, Thomas."

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Thomas Billinton wins!**

* * *

"But, hey, you're getting way better, Percy." Thomas pointed out. "Your Time Wizard actually caught me off-guard earlier on."

"I guess if I keep practicing-" said Percy positively. "-then maybe I'll be as good at the game as you."

The blue-haired boy nodded. It was then there was a ring from the doorbell.

"Hmm?"

A minute later, Mrs. Billinton, Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel's mother, walked into the living room with a package for her son.

"There's something here for you, honey." she informed.

"Thanks, mom," smiled Thomas.

"Is that your invitation to the tournament?" asked Percy.

"We're about to find out."

Thomas opened the package, and both boys, and both girls, looked inside and gasped.

"What the-?" Percy said quietly.

Inside there were three things: 'A glove with ten coin slots', 'Two star-like coins', and 'A card with a picture of Yugi Muto wearing his Duel Disk'.

"Now this is what I call awesome." commented Thomas.

"Wait." interrupted Annie, noticing something at the very bottom of the box. "There's an envelope there, too."

The blue-haired boy took the letter out and opened it up. Inside, he found ten plane tickets and a note. It said the following:

"The plane to San Francisco departs Knapford airport at 8:30 am on Wednesday morning. It will be a full two day flight. I'll see you and your friends soon." "Yours truly, Discord J. Crawford"

"We're going to America!" cried Percy happily.

"Let's call the other and let them know!" added Thomas, sounding just as happy.

"We'll tell Mom, Thomas." said Annie, feeling happy for her big brother.

Yup, this was certainly going to be a trip (and in Thomas's case, tournament) no one will forget anytime soon.

* * *

 **Title: Journey to America**

* * *

A few days later, it was that time. The Tidmouth Teens, their parents, along with Mavis and her mother, stepbrothers (Bill and Ben), and stepfather, were all at the airport waiting for the announcement to board.

"Boy, this is going to be so exciting!" smiled Henry.

"You said it." agreed James. "I've never been to America before."

"It was really nice of Discord to allow you to bring nine friends with you, Thomas." said Emily.

"And thank you for inviting me too, Thomas." Mavis added.

"It was no problem." Thomas smiled. "I'll be nice to have my friends come with me to my very first big tournament."

"Do you kids have your decks?" asked Mr. Billinton.

Thomas, Percy, James, and Emily each held them up.

"Duel Disks?"

Thomas nodded...not realizing something was amiss.

"Your gloves and star coins."

Thomas nodded...but gasped when he saw that both James and Percy had them, too.

"You guys got star coins, too?" he asked in surprise. "How?"

"When I got home Monday evening-" Percy explained. "-I found a package sitting on my bed. And then James called me and said that he got a package, too. We didn't tell you about it right away, for we wanted it to be a surprise."

"I guess Discord must've figured our duel levels were to his liking." James shrugged, before boastfully adding: "Too bad Percy's level cannot compare to mine."

"Hey!" snapped Percy. "You take that back!"

"Well it's true." The red-hard boy teased with a cocky smirk. "I mean even Emily here could beat you."

The green-haired boy fumed at James's comment on his dueling skills, while everyone else chuckled a bit. Just then, Thomas felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me." A new voice spoke. "But are you all going to San Francisco for the big Duel Monsters tournament hosted by Mr. Discord J. Crawford?"

Thomas turned around and fell into silence as he looked at who was speaking to him. It was a 15-year old girl with golden blonde hair and a maroon headband and a maroon short-sleeved shirt with the word 'Lady' on the front and a maroon skirt with gold shoes. She had a very kind smile on her face, which made Thomas's heart skip a beat. Likewise, Percy was speechless to see this girl, too.

"Oh! Um...yes, we are." stuttered Thomas. "I-I'm Thomas Billinton and these are my friends. Who might you be?"

The girl smiled. "My name is Polly Stone...but my friends call me Lady."

"O-Oh." Thomas stuttered once more. "Why h-hello, Lady."

Emily saw the mesmorized look on Thomas's face and became quite cross...although she remained silent on the matter.

"Good to meet you." said Percy, getting in front of Thomas a bit, still blushing. "I'm Thomas's best friend and fellow pro duelist in training; Percy Avonside."

"Pro duelist in training?" Lady blinked. "You mean you're still a beginner?"

Percy's blush vanished as he did an embarrassed face fault.

"I've been dueling since I bought my first starter set." Lady explained, showing the two boys her Duel Disk and deck. "But when I heard that you-" She started speaking to Thomas again, taking and holding onto his hands. "-of all people, defeated the rich Spencer Gresley, I've dreamed of always wanting to meet you."

Thomas couldn't help but blush again, causing Emily to become more and more annoyed until finally she stepped forward to speak.

"I'm Emily Sterling," The dark green-haired girl said huffily. "I'm one of Thomas's closest friends."

"Hello, Emily." Lady said kindly, not realizing that the dark green-haired girl was acting hostile to her. "It's nice to meet you. Are you Thomas's girlfriend?"

Hearing the word ' _girlfriend_ ' made Thomas and Emily both blush fiercely.

"N-n-no!" Emily bashfully giggled. "We're just very good friends!"

"Oh, I don't know about that." Gordon snickered cheekily.

Lady could only stare blankly as the rest of the Tidmouth Teens, Mavis, and even the parents, chuckle light-heartedly.

"Okay..."

"Well, our flight will be ready at any minute." said James. "We'd better get going."

"Very well." smiled Lady. "It was nice meeting all of you, and I do hope we all get to meet up again."

"That would be nice." replied Thomas. "But how did you know about Discord's tournament?"

"I'm going there-" Lady showed the group her dueling glove. "-because I was invited to take part."

Thomas and Percy were both surprised to hear this. Just then, however, there was an announcement on the PA...

"Attention: Flight 115 to San Francisco will be departing in twenty minutes. Those who are going please make their way to the gate."

"That's our flight." Emily spoke up. "Let's go."

"Yeah." agreed Henry. "America, here we come!"

With that said, the group of friends and their parents all made their way towards the plane. The Tidmouth Teens, Mavis, and their parents were now walking through the plane grounds. Soon they saw something that made them stop walking and gasp.

"Is that our plane?" asked Gordon.

"Wow..." Thomas, James, and Percy each breathed.

"Rumble my legs..." gaspe Toby.

"That has got to be the most luxurious plane I have ever seen in my life." said Edward.

The plane was unbelievably huge. It looked like it could hold hundreds of people who were going to somewhere huge and special. Someone was standing outside and waiting for the group to arrive. It was a woman wearing a flight attendant outfit...obviously it was the flight attendant.

"Hello, everyone." she greeted. "If you're the group Mr. Discord Crawford invited to his Duel Monsters tournament, then this would be your plane. We leave in thirteen minutes, so please be quick in saying goodbye to your parents and boarding."

And so the Tidmouth Teens and Mavis bid goodbye to their families.

"You take care now." said Mrs. Billinton.

"Please try to call us whenever you get the chance to." added Mrs. Drewry (Mavis's mother).

"I will, Mom." Mavis nodded, tearing up a little bit. She looked to her two little stepbrothers. "Please, you two, try to not put my mother and your father through too much grief while I'm away."

"We promise, Mavis." Bill and Ben both said at once...but unknowingly, they had their fingers crossed behind their backs.

"Good luck, sport!" said Mr. Gresley to his son. "Look after the others."

"Sure, Dad." Gordon replied, rolling his eyes slightly,

"Don't get yourself into any trouble." warned Mr. Hughes (James's father)

"Yeah, yeah." James scoffed. "I've heard that, what, hundreds of times now?"

"Don't get sniffy with us, Mr.!" scolded Mrs. Hughes (James's mother). "We could easily decide to not let you go with your friends."

"Okay, okay." The red-haired boy replied hastily. "I'll be good."

Once the goodbyes were finished, the gang boarded the huge plane while the parents (and siblings of Mavis) all turned around to walk back into the airport. Inside the plane, it was absolutely more luxurious than it even was on the outside.

"This is ONE expensive plane." Percy commented. "I can't believe Discord is also a billionaire."

"Well, he was born in a very rich family." Edward pointed out. "And it was also really nice of him to pay for our living expenses while we're in America."

"This thing even has a fridge inside!" grinned James opening it up and taking a bottle of soda. "This trip is going to rock."

"Oh my gosh!" cried Emily's voice. "There are even some bed chambers here too!"

Emily and Mavis were both inside a room staring in awe. It was just beautiful; with two well-made beds, two lovely looking dressers, etc.. And this was only the women's bedroom. Thomas, Percy, and James each peeked over.

"Now that's fancy." whistled James in admirement.

"If that's what the girl's room looks like-" added Percy. "-then the guy's bedroom must be just as good."

"You bet it is!" called Gordon from another room. "Come check it out!"

Thomas, James, and Percy each ran out of the women's room. Inside another room, Gordon, Henry, Edward, and Toby were standing in the middle of it in awe.

"What a room..." Henry muttered.

"It's simply amazing." said Edward.

"I'd like to just live here." Toby added.

This room had a large HD TV, three well-made beds, a beautiful looking dresser, a very expensive looking lamp...heck, there were several video game consoles of different kinds. Nintendo, Super Nintendo, Nintendo 64, PlayStation, etc.. And there was also a HUGE cabinet FULL of classic video games (and even the strategy guides) for those systems. Gordon, James, and Henry were each very surprised to see this...but then they grinned.

"I CALL FIRST DIBS ON THE GAMING SYSTEMS!" They each exclaimed at once.

Thomas flopped himself onto one of the beds.

"This trip is going to rock." he sighed heavenly. "And this bed's so soft, too. Like I'm lying on a cloud."

"Sorry, little Thomas." Gordon spoke up. "But this room is has been called dibs by me, James, and Henry. Too bad."

"But where are we going to stay?" Percy protested.

"There's a second room next door." James pointed out. "You can stay there."

Thomas, Percy, Toby, and Edward each nodded and left the room.

"It figures that the first awesome thing we'd come across-" grumbled Toby. "-those three call dibs. We've got rights too, you know."

"Just let them have it." said Thomas. "Besides, James said there was a another room similar to the first next door."

Edward opened the door to the room. Unfortunately, the four excited expressions on the boys' faces became one of disappointment.

"You've got to be kidding!" groaned Percy.

This room...looked rather ordinary. There were four well-made beds, a TV, expensive lamp, and a dresser...but the rest of the room itself looked like one from a mere two star hotel, unlike the two previous rooms, which resembled rooms from a five/six/seven star hotel.

"Never mind, you guys." sighed Thomas. "We at least have a room to stay in, don't we?"

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile, at his house in San Francisco, Discord was looking over some papers and documents. He eventually spotted a note he received not very long ago.

"Sailor John." he thought to himself. "Your threats do not frighten me. You can try all you want, but in the end your plans to find out the secret of Duel Monsters will end in failure."

There was a knock at the door and Discord's butler came in.

"Excuse me, sir." he said. "But the Sodor Airport called. The plane took off successfully, and Thomas and his friends are on their way."

"Splendid." smiled Discord. "I can't wait to see Thomas-boy and his friends again."

"Also-" continued the butler. "-the invites to duelists all over America and Europe have been submitted. They should be arriving in a matter of days before the tournament begins."

"Very good. At any rate, this will attract the attention of whomever is out to get me."

(elsewhere...)

Back at the plane, as it had reached its altitude, Thomas and his friends were now free to roam around and enjoy themselves as they wished.

(elsewhere...)

As expected, Gordon and James both got into an argument over who would play on the gaming systems first. Henry decided to pick a book from the nearby bookcase and took to reading.

(elsewhere...)

In the kitchen, Edward was busy preparing some breakfast for everyone. Percy...was raiding one of the fridges for something to eat, much to Edward's annoyance due to eating too much would spoil his appetite.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the women's room, Emily and Mavis were both having a girl's spa day in their very beautiful looking bathroom, wearing nothing but towels around their bodies and hair. You could even say they were getting all girled up.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the other men's room, Toby was using his laptop to do some research on all of the cultures and sights they were going to be seeing while in America. Thomas was lying on his bed quietly looking over his deck again.

"We're almost there." he thought to himself. "Hopefully I'll be able to do better in the tournament than my duel against Discord. Maybe I'll be able to get a rematch with him in the end."

"Hey, Thomas." called Toby, he showed his blue-haired friend something on his laptop. "Come check this out."

Thomas got up and walked over to his friend.

"What is it?"

"Well, I've done some research, and I found where we're going to be staying." Toby smiled. "It's one of the most expensive hotels not only in California, but also in the whole United States."

The laptop screen showed an image of a REALLY big and fancy hotel. Seeing where they would be staying brought a small smile to Thomas's face.

"That's wonderful." he remarked. "When breakfast is ready, we'll tell the others. For now, however, we should worry more about our flight, since it will be a full two days before we arrive."

"Good plan." nodded Toby.

(elsewhere...)

Somewhere on another plane going to San Francisco, Lady was seated at her spot and looking over her own deck. The cards ranged from Mirror Wall and Cyber Shield, to Harpie Lady and Harpie's Pet Dragon. At the same time, she couldn't stop thinking about that boy, Thomas.

"What's wrong with me?" she thought to herself. "I've only met that boy, and yet I cannot stop thinking about him." Lady shook her head. "Whatever the case, I have to pull myself together. I won't last this tournament if I don't keep focus."

(elsewhere...)

Back aboard the other plane heading for Sand Francisco, it was currently flying over a city in Canada. Percy and Toby were both in the kitchen, when the former decided to ask the latter about the city they were flying over.

"Hey, Toby..." said Percy. "What do you know about Canada?"

"Well..." The brown-haired boy started to think. "From what I know, Canada is a country north of the United States and a part of North America. It was found by a group of settlers hailing from both Britain and France-"

"Um, maybe I should have been clearer." The green-haird boy interrupted. "Maybe just tell me what city we're flying over right now."

Toby blushed sheepishly. "Oh, um, well... if my hunch is correct, we're flying over the second biggest city of Canada; Montreal. It's the biggest city of the province, Quebec. Right now, the time has changed, so we have close to nineteen hours till we arrive at our destination."

"Neat." smiled Percy. "Maybe we'll run into that cute girl we met at the airport."

"Cute girl?" Toby asked. "Are you talking about Lady?"

"Yeah..." Percy said dreamily.

Toby grinned. "If I recall, she seemed more interested in Thomas than you."

Percy snapped from his dream state and pounded the table with his fist.

"Injustice!" he exclaimed unhappily. "Why should Thomas be the one to date her when he already has a crush on Emily?"

"I was only joking, Percy" chuckled Toby. "But to be honest, Thomas seemed to look more embarrassed by her actions and words towards him rather than flatterness."

Percy just looked at his deck.

"I just hope this doesn't affect my dueling concentration." he said to himself. "If I want to win Lady's heart, then I'll have to give it my all."

The bottom of his deck showed a monster card called 'Flame Swordsman', a warrior monster wearing an orange and blue outfit with an orange headgear, and was wielding a large orange sword made of flames. Its attack was 1800, and its defense was 1600.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the other men's room, Thomas was lying on his bed looking over his deck for what could be seen as the thousandth time already.

"I hope my deck is prepared for what's ahead." The blue-haired boy said to himself. "Because the moment we land in San Francisco, that's where the real challenges will lay."

From there, he had a flashback to his duel against Spencer

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Dark Magician was removed from Magical Hats.

"So, you've decided not to hide anymore." smirked Spencer.

"Next I activate the Spell card Emblem of Dragon Destroyer." continued Thomas, slotting the card in a Spell/Trap slot. "With this, I can add Buster Blader from my deck or graveyard to my hand."

A card came out from Thomas's deck and he added it to his hand. Suddenly, another Spell card (Spider Web) materialized face-up.

"And now for the Spell card Spider Web! This lets me add a Spell card from your graveyard that was sent there last turn to my hand."

A silky rope shot out from the holographic image of the card and into Spencer's graveyard. It pulled out a card and Thomas skillfully caught it.

"And the card I chose is Polymerization!" The blue-haired boy declared, holding the card for Spencer to see.

"Polymerization?" Spencer blinked, just before realizing something. "Wait, that's mean you're gonna perform a second fusion summon!"

"Correct!" Thomas replied, slotting the obtained card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "And now I shall activate Polymerization!"

A hologram of the card appeared on the field, face-up.

"I fuse Dark Magician with the Buster Blader in my hand!" declared Thomas. A hologram of Buster Blader, a swordsman dressed in full dark purple with a huge Sword appeared besides Dark Magician before the two were fused together. "Now, behold the Dark Paladin!"

Appearing before them was what appeared to be the Dark Magician, but with a light bluish skin. His robes had also changed to a darkish green with yellow trims. And his staff now looked like it had a blade on top of it.

"I play Dark Paladin's special ability. For every dragon on the field and in the graveyard, he gains 500 attack points."

"For each dragon?" cried Spencer. "No, it can't be!"

Dark Paladin's sword-like scepter began glowing as he started to gain considerable power (ATK: 2900 - 4900).

"Finally, I play my final Spell card." Thomas slotted his card into the Duel Disk. The card materialized already flipped up. "Diffusion Wave-Motion!"

"W-What the-?!" gasped Spencer, his eyes going bloodshot with horror.

"By giving up 1000 life points-" explained Thomas (LP: 300). "-my Dark Paladin can attack every monster on your side of the field. Dark Paladin, get ready to attack and finish this duel!"

Dark Paladin started charging his scepter. The power boost from the four dragons and from Diffusion Wave-Motion made him so strong that his staff started crackling with great power.

"NO WAY!" screamed Spencer, taking a step back in terror at his impending loss. "I-I'm about to lose? Y-YOU'RE SAYING YOU PERFORMED A MIRACLE?!"

"I guess you can say that." confirmed Thomas, before giving the final command. "Dark Paladin... Super Magical Shadowless Slash!"

Dark Paladin obeyed and slammed his scepter onto the ground, causing a shockwave of magical energy to fire forth to Spencer's side of the field. The three Blue-Eyes White Dragons gave a roar before the shockwaves cut into their white scales and they shattered into dust, while the Maiden with Eyes of Blue just gave a shriek before being shattered into pieces. Spencer, on the other hand, could only watch and scream in horror as the last of his life points finally reached zero (LP: 0).

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback ended, and Thomas continued to look at his deck.

"I sure hope Percy and James both take care in this tournament, too." he said to himself. "Because we're sure to run into some fierce competition."

(elsewhere...)

Over in the girl's room, Emily was laying on her bed and looking at the ceiling.

"I can't believe we're almost there." she thought to herself. "This will be Thomas, Percy, and James's first big tournament, and there will probably be lots of talented duelists there. I can only hope they take care, since no doubt the duelists present will be very experienced-"

"Hey, Emily?" spoke a voice.

The dark green-haired girl sat up on her bed, turned, and saw that Mavis was sitting on the other bed looking at her with concern.

"Is everything okay?" The blonde-haired girl asked. "You've been quiet since dinner."

"I've just been thinking." sighed Emily. "This is the first time Thomas, Percy, and James will be in a big tournament."

"I know." said Mavis calmly. "It'll probably be tough in competition. But I'm sure the boys can pull through."

"I wish I was competing as well." Emily said quietly.

She looked at her deck. At the bottom was the Wingweaver monster card. Just then, the dark green-haired girl had a flashback.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

The blue-haired boy cycled through the deck, his expression changing every few seconds before he finally stopped.

"Wow, it's full of females and fairies of the light attribute." he said finally. "And the headliner for the deck-"

He held up a card picturing a a woman with six beautiful wings and a solid attack of 2750, and defense of 2400.

"-is the powerful Wingweaver."

"Wow." said Emily in amazement. "I guess I've got a pretty strong deck then."

"Perhaps, but you'll need to know how to use it well." Thomas reminded. "Otherwise, you could still get creamed by a more experienced duelist."

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback ended, and Emily put her deck down onto her nightstand.

"It's probably because I'm still very new to the game." she said unhappily. "Even that new girl, Lady, seems to be better at it than I am. Thomas is probably going to lose interest in me with her around."

"Now you know that's not true." Mavis said, feeling more worried for her best friend. "You maybe a beginner, but so are the others...despite them playing only slightly longer than you. And besides, Thomas didn't seem interested in that girl, Lady. He seemed to look more embarrassed by her flirting than being flattered."

"You really think so?" asked Emily, perking up.

"I'm sure." said the blonde-haired girl. "Besides, why wouldn't he like you? You're smart, funny, beautiful, and a great friend to be with."

Emily felt better. "Thanks, Mavis." she said gratefully. "You sure know what to say to help a friend out."

"Not a prob." Mavis replied, suddenly looking guilty. "After being a member of Diesel Horwich's gang a few years ago, nearly getting Toby badly hurt, and then me leaving that gang and reforming, it's the least I can do to make up for my dark past."

"Well, you've done a great job at it." smiled Emily. "Say... when do you think breakfast will be ready?"

"I dunno..." Mavis shrugged. "Probably tomorrow morning, seeing as it's nighttime outside."

The two girls laughed. And outside, the plane continued to fly through the night sky on its way to San Francisco. What challenges await our heroes? Find out next time.


	5. Playing with a Smelter Teen (1)

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Chapter also contains some minor gropping on a female character (by a male character). Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

Opening up in the sky, the plane was still flying to its destination. However, the Tidmouth Teens were now flying somewhere in the United States, and that meant they would be at the airport in San Francisco very soon.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the fancy plane, everyone was in the kitchen eating lunch that Edward cooked up.

"I hope you like it, everyone," said Edward, bringing in a variety of food. "Some of these meals were made with some family secret recipes."

There were sandwiches, soup, potato chips, and lemonade. Everyone started to dig into the food.

"Yummy!" squealed Percy, while munching on a sandwich and a gulping down some soup. "Great food, Edward!"

"This is so delicious." put in Emily, finishing her lemonade. "How did you learn to cook like this, Edward?"

"It's all some very special family secret recipes." explained Edward.

"You must have also learned to cook from your parents too, right?" asked Thomas, while enjoying a sandwich.

"Yes, I did. I'm rather glad they taught me how to cook. I knew it would come in handy one day."

Emily was reaching for another sandwich just as Thomas was, causing their hands to touch.

"O-Oh." Thomas mumbled, blushing. "Were you going to have that?"

"Y-Yeah." Emily replied, blushing also. "B-But if you w-want it, then t-that's okay."

Both teenagers looked away, flustered with their situation.

"W-Why don't we split it?" suggested Thomas. He took out a knife and make a diagonal slice in the sandwich. Then he gave the larger half to Emily.

"Thank you, Thomas," Emily said sweetly. "Such a gentleman."

Unfortunately, the rest of the gang heard them both loud and clear.

"Man, when will you both just admit it?" asked Gordon.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." protested Thomas, blushing in embarrassment.

"Neither do I." agreed Emily, who was just as embarrassed as Thomas.

The rest of the gang merely laughed. They knew full well that Thomas and Emily both really liked each other, but they really did hope that the two would get together eventually.

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile, inside the other plane flying to San Francisco, the people aboard were also eating lunch, but there was one group who wasn't eating anything... and they weren't even invited people. In fact, they were stowaways.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the cargo hold, there was a REALLY big duffel bag sitting in the middle of the hold, and there seemed to be three objects moving about inside 'em.

"How much longer?" complained a voice (male).

"We've been inside this smelly gym bag for two days straight!" said another voice (male). "And we have no food left!"

"Shut up, this plan of my is pure genius!" snapped a third voice (male).

Inside the bag, there were three 16-year old boys. The first had jet black hair and black clothes with a skull on his shirt, and a rather bulky body build. The other two boys were twin brothers; both had dirty blonde hair and dressed in black and yellow striped clothes.

"Are you sure this plan of yours will work, Diesel?" asked one of the twin boys.

"Quit your whining, Arry!" ordered the black-haired boy (Diesel). "This plan will work. Am I right, Bert?"

"Actually..." The second twin boy (Bert) started to speak.

"What?! Are you saying you both don't trust me?! We want revenge on Thomas Billinton, and this could be the only way to get it!"

"But why couldn't we have just ambushed him at the airport and stole his cards?" suggested Arry.

"Idiot!" growled Diesel. "Because his family and friends would have been there. We would've been caught for trying to do so. Besides..." He grinned deviously. "I think following him to the United States would be the perfect idea."

"Ah." said Bert. "Because there's also a certain someone you want to get back at for leaving the gang and dumping you those four or so years ago."

"Exactly." nodded the black-haired boy.

"I sure hope we get there soon." Arry whined, before adding as a joke... "Then we can get out of this bag before Bert farts again."

"Nimrod!" growled Bert, smacking his twin brother upside the head.

Diesel only sighed to himself. "All the friends I have to make who are Smelter teens and devious like myself, and I get stuck with two idiots."

(elsewhere...)

Back with the Tidmouth Teens, Percy and James were both having a friendly little duel to help warm themselves up for the tournament, when the voice of Gordon called out to everyone in the kitchen.

"Guys, check it out! We're here!"

The friends raced over to the windows the look at the ground below.

"It's amazing!" admired Toby. "The city of San Francisco is as big as I've heard!"

They were now flying over the city of San Francisco. Suddenly, a voice on the PA boomed...

"Attention passengers." said the voice (female). "We will be landing in ten minutes, please be seated until we touchdown at the airport grounds."

The nine friends sat in their seats and fastened their seat belts. They were ready to begin their new adventure.

* * *

 **Title: Playing with a Smelter Teen, Part 1**

* * *

The plane had finally touch-downed on the run away and eventually stopped at the end of the runway.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the San Francisco airport, the teenagers all collected their luggage when suddenly...

"Welcome, my young friends!" cried a joyful voice (male).

It was Discord J. Crawford, who was walking over to meet the group of teenagers, accompanied by three burly men wearing business suits.

"Hello, Discord." greeted Thomas.

"Welcome to San Francisco!" Discord smiled widely. "Now, come with me. We'll take my personal limo to the hotel you will all be staying at."

"Wait!" called Henry. "Who will help us with our luggage?"

"Not to worry." The creator of Duel Monsters reassured. "My boys here will handle this."

The large gentlemen collected the Tidmouth Teens's baggage.

"Well, that's handy." James remarked.

"Now then, shall we?" asked Discord, leading the way.

(elsewhere...)

A few minutes later, a limo was driving out of the airport and onto the main highway leading directly into the city. Everyone (except Discord) was amazed at the sights.

"It looks so amazing." breathed Edward.

"Up until now, I've always wondered what America looked like." added Henry. "I love this place."

"Discord, how long did you live here in this city?" Percy asked curiously.

"For most of my life, Percy-boy." Discord answered. "I've actually lived in lots of other fancy cities through the United States when I was a wee young lad."

"Oh, please do tell us." Emily suggested, eagerly to hear the story.

"It would be my pleasure." And Discord began to tell his story - in a flashback.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

It began at a grand hotel in hotel in Las Vegas. A young Discord was with his parents enjoying a grand ball.

"As you can see, my parents owned several hotels all around the US." PresentDay-Discord narrated. "One night, at a party my Father was throwing at one of the hotels in Las Vegas, it was when I met...her."

As Young Discord was making his way through a crowd of people, he came face to face with a beautiful young girl.

"Cynthia..." Present Day-Discord narrated, sighing dreamily. "She was just the prettiest young lady you would ever hope to meet."

Young Cynthia had long golden blonde hair and was wearing a pretty emerald green dress. Her smile made Young Discord blush.

"Ever since that day-" Present Day-Discord went on. "-the two of us were inseparable. I used to be a painter, and Cynthia would act as my muse on what to paint."

"Sounds like you and her were very close." The voice of Emily commented.

"So, what happened?" The voice of Percy asked curiously. "Did in the end, it didn't work out for either of you."

(new scene...)

Suddenly, seven years later, Flashback Discord had just proposed to Cynthia. The beautiful girl was so happy about it that she leaped into her future husband's arms and she and Discord shared a kiss.

"Actually, we were so in love that we were actually going to get married." Present Day-Discord narrated, his voice growing very sad. "But one day...tragedy struck."

(new scene...)

The happy, young couple were at the alter dressed for a wedding. Flashback Discord had slipped a ring on Cynthia's finger. They were just about to kiss when Cynthia fell to the ground.

"Cynthia had died on our wedding day from an illness."

(new scene...)

Cut to a funeral... Flashback Discord watched as his beloved wife was sealed inside a coffin. The poor boy began to weep. Several months later, Flashback Discord was visiting her grave, which was carved with the name: ' _ **Cynthia Crawford**_ '.

"I was all alone." Present Day-Discord continued, trying his hardest not to cry. "Alone with no one else in my life other than my parents."

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback ended, and Emily was shown to be crying.

"That is the saddest story I've ever heard," she sobbed, wiping her eyes. "To have the love of your life dying on your wedding day is simply tragic."

"Yeah." agreed James, tearing up, too. "That must have been awful."

"Yes, it was." sighed Discord. "For a longtime afterward, I was depressed."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

A devastated Flashback Discord was sitting alone in his room unable to cope with Cynthia's death. One day, his life changed. He was reading something in a book about the possibilities of reviving the dead.

"One day, while reading, I had found something that changed my life forever." Present Day-Discord narrated. "It was the possibilities of reviving the dead. And so, my quest for answers on that lead me to...Egypt."

(new scene...)

Flashback Discord arrived from a helicopter into the lands of Egypt. He held onto his hat as he walked through the village. Suddenly the wind blew his hat off.

"Whoa!" Flashback Discord (18) cried out. He dashed after and managed to catch his hat.

The black-haired boy continued to roam around the small village, when he heard someone cry out:

"STOP, THIEF!"

Suddenly, a man, being chased by two guards, raced past Flashback Discord.

"What's going on?" The young man thought to himself, and decided to follow the guards.

The chase took the thief and two men into an alleyway, where the thief had nowhere else to run.

"There's nowhere left to run, thief." said one of the guards, drawing a sword. "Give up quietly."

"N-No!" argued the man. "You can't have it!"

The two guards (swords drawn) were just about to attack when...

"WAIT!"

Flashback Discord ran up to the guards, attempting to help the thief in some way.

"It doesn't have to be like this." he said innocently. "Whatever this man has stolen, I would be more than happy to pay for! Just let him go."

The young man offered the guards some money... only to have said cash slapped out of his hand quite rudely.

"Young man-" began one of the guards to Flashback Discord. "-this scoundrel over here has stolen something very sacred to one of the ruins. For that, he must be punished!"

"There was no need to be rude!" argued Flashback Discord.

The guards grabbed the thief and dragged him away.

"No... NOOO!" screamed the man, being dragged away.

Flashback Discord watched the two guards drag the thief away. When suddenly, he was approached by a mysterious man wearing Egyptian robes and headdress.

"W-Who are you?" asked Flashback Discord nervously.

"My identity is not of importance." said the stranger in a stoic tone. "For your own personal safety, there are certain things you should not get involved with."

The man then walked away. But now Flashback Discord was curious to know what he was hiding, and so decided to follow the man in secret.

(elsewhere...)

This led Flashback Discord to an underground ruined temple. Throughout the temple, there were ancient carvings carved on many of the stone walls, intriguing Flashback Discord further. Deeper into the temple, Flashback Discord eventually heard a voice talking to him...

"Well, aren't we the curious one." chuckled the voice (male).

From there, the same mysterious man (accompanied by some guards) walked out of the shadows towards a frightened Flashback Discord.

"I've warned you not to come here." said the man sternly.

"I-I'm sorry." stuttered Flashback Discord. "But I'm here looking for answers."

"What answers?" asked the mysterious man, folding his arms.

"What did the man stealing that was so important? What are all these markings about? And is it truly possible to revive the dead?"

The mysterious man didn't say a word. Flashback Discord stared into the man's eyes for what seemed like forever before he (mysterious man) spoke again.

"I'm afraid I cannot help you in either of your questions." The man said slowly, making Flashback Discord disappointed. "However-" The black-haired young man perked up. "-since you've gotten this far, I wish to show you something deeper in the catacombs."

Flashback Discord followed the mysterious man deeper into the catacombs, rather nervous as to what was going to happen to him.

(elsewhere...)

But once they reached the deepest part of the temple, Flashback Discord's worries washed away, and his eyes widened with awe.

"What is-?"

There were carvings all around the chamber, and each one depicted a creature of a sort from ancient times.

"These carvings-" explained the mysterious man. "-are taken back from thousands of years ago when the power of the Pharaoh was alive."

"Power of the Pharaoh?" repeated Flashback Discord.

"Yes." said the mysterious man. "Thousands of years ago, Egyptian Kings played a game of great and terrible power. They did battle with magic and monsters for riches and glory."

Flashback Discord listened to the man's lecture, and soon was shown to a doorway at the back of the chamber.

"Through this door-" The mysterious man went on. "-you will be reunited with the one you cherish the most."

Curiously, Flashback Discord entered. Upon doing so, he got the shock of his life.

"Discord..." spoke a familiar, female voice.

Flashback Discord could not believe it. There before him was what appeared to be his long, lost love, Cynthia.

"Cynthia!" cried Flashback Discord. He raced towards his bride and held her in his arms.

"Discord..." The girl's voice said again.

Just before they could kiss, something weird happened. Cynthia suddenly morphed into something completely different. It resembled a monster of some sort, and this caused Flashback Discord to fall down and back away in fright.

"What?!"

It was then the mysterious man walked into the chamber.

"What did you do to Cynthia?" Flashback Discord demanded angrily.

"Nothing." The mysterious man stated calmly. "I said you would be reunited with the one you cherished most, but I never said for how long."

Flashback Discord stood back up and stared square in the man's eyes.

"Tell me one thing: What is your name?"

"I am known as Shadi." The man (Shadi) explained.

"From there, what I've learned from discovering this tomb, I decided to create a card game based on what Shadi told and showed me." Present-day Discord narrated. "While many of you think that Duel Monsters was based on the popular Yu-Gi-Oh! TV show, you're partly wrong."

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback ended, and Discord was finishing his story...

"Duel Monsters was based on the power of the Shadow Games." he continued. "Those games were extremely dangerous, and were used for acts of war and rebellion. However, in creating the game, I partnered with the company ' _Boxford Corp_ ' to create technology to replicate the times of the Shadow Games, but not the lethal kind."

Everyone was simply amazed by the story.

"So Duel Monsters started out from shadow games in Egypt?" asked Thomas. "Whoa..."

"I'm just speechless." added Edward.

"Me too." agreed Toby.

Percy had a question. "If you don't mind me asking, but who was the one who managed to stop the Shadow Games?"

It was then the limo arrived outside of the hotel, thus bringing a smile to Discords' lips.

"I'm afraid that's a life lesson best saved for another day." The creator of Duel Monsters merely said. "We're here now. Get checked in, and be sure to be up bright and early tomorrow morning for the start of the tournament."

"We will." nodded Thomas.

With help from Discord's guards, the Tidmouth Teens managed to get their luggage and enter the hotel.

(elsewhere...)

Back at the airport, lots of people (including Lady) were walking out of the gate coming from the Island of Sodor, and this included Arry, Bert, and Diesel.

"All right, boys." Diesel grinned. "Guess what we do first?"

"Cruise downtown and see the sights?" asked Arry.

"Get some grub?" asked Bert.

Diesel facepalmed himself. "No!" he snapped. "We need to get me one of those dueling machines, a glove, and two star-shaped coins."

The three Smelter Teens looked all around. There was hundreds of people around, many weren't even duelists but tourists.

"I don't think we're gonna find what we need." commented Bert.

"Oh, oil slick!" cursed Diesel.

Just then, a 15-year old boy wearing a Duel Disk and wearing a dueling glove walked out of a gate coming from ' **Berlin - Germany** '. This brought a smile to the three Smelter Teens...

"On the other hand..." Arry mumbled with interest.

Diesel and Bert both grinned evilly and joined Arry in slowly walking towards the nearby boy.

(elsewhere...)

Later outside the airport, Diesel, Arry, and Bert each exited the building, with the first now wearing a Duel Disk, dueling glove, and carrying two star coins. Inside the airport, the boy from Berlin was now stuck inside a trashcan, bruised, dazed, and outright confused on what just happened.

"I knew I zhould have stayed away from ze tournaments..." The boy said in a German accent to himself.

(elsewhere...)

Outside the airport again, Diesel, Arry, and Bert waved a hand nearby.

"TAXI!"

A taxi stopped, allowing the three to enter.

"Where to?" asked the driver gruffly.

(elsewhere...)

A little later on, Toby and Mavis were both taking a stroll down the street from the hotel to near the harbor. In addition, the former had borrowed Thomas's Duel Disk and deck to try and impress the latter. Soon, Toby and Mavis could both see the San Francisco/Oakland Bay Bridge.

"Wow, so that's the bridge connecting to Oakland." Mavis said in amazement.

"Pretty amazing." added Toby.

The two teenagers were so close to each other that Mavis then went and grabbed onto Toby's hand, staring at him lovingly.

"Not as amazing as you are." The blonde-haired girl flirted. "Especially since you're wearing Thomas's Duel Disk and carrying his deck."

Toby couldn't help but blush. "You're amazing too, you know." The brown-haired boy said right back. "And I'm really glad you've came with us to America."

Mavis blushed back. "That's really sweat of you to say, Toby."

The two teens slowly moved in for a kiss...when suddenly, someone bumped into Toby rudely and knocked him over. The force also spilled Thomas's deck of cards out of the Duel Disk. The stranger ran away laughing to himself. Toby and Mavis were both cross.

"Hey, you!" Mavis called out. "What's the big idea interrupting a sweet moment?"

Toby picked up the cards off the ground. "Some people have no manners." he sighed.

The brown-haired boy started picking up the cards, before Mavis knelt over and helped him do so. The two blushed as they felt their hands touching the other's hand.

"Thanks, Mavis." Toby said quietly.

"It's my pleasure...Toby." Mavis added shyly.

Just then, there was a coughing sound, snapping the two teenagers out of their love trance. They looked up, and saw Arry and Bert both with their arms folded and evil smirks on their faces.

"Hello there." They both said with creepy tones in their voices.

"Arry and Bert!" exclaimed Mavis, standing up. "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh, why not let our good friend, Diesel tell you?" said Arry deviously.

"Diesel? You mean he's here, too?"

"You called?" spoke an oily voice.

On cue, Diesel walked into the area. Mavis and Toby were both shocked to see that the devious black-haired Smelter Teen was wearing a Duel Disk and dueling glove.

"Hello, Mavis." greeted Diesel. "How's my old flame?"

"You've got a lot of nerve coming all the way out here." said Mavis crossly. "What are you even doing here?"

"And where did you get that glove and Duel Disk?" asked Toby.

Diesel smiled. "Isn't it obvious? I've been invited to this tournament, too. And it's the perfect time for me to get revenge on your friend, Thomas, for all the times he's humiliated me."

"You deserved it!" snapped Mavis. "You were nothing but a bully, and a filthy liar who loved ruining innocent lives for fun!"

"You won't be so mouthy once I reveal that you two are my ticket to getting Billinton a reason to come after me first!" Diesel snapped his fingers. "Arry, Bert!"

"Yes, Diesel." The twin brothers had slasher-like smiles on their faces as they walked slowly towards the two teenagers.

"Let's get out of here, Toby!" cried Mavis, grabbing Toby's hand.

Unfortunately, Arry and Bert were both faster and quickly broke into a run before Toby and Mavis could begin running away. In a few short seconds, the two Smelter Teens managed to grab hold of both of them by their shirt collars.

"L-Let go of us!" Mavis cried, while struggling to break free.

Diesel smirked deviously and walked closer to the two captured teens...but mainly to Mavis.

"All in good time." he said in an oily voice, touching the blonde-haired girl's left side of her face with his right hand... before lowering said hand down until it was gropping and squeezing her (Mavis) clothed breast. "You know, I've always wanted to do something like this for a long time ever since you left me."

"You... you...!" Mavis spluttered as her face turned crimson red. Why that...pervert!

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" demanded Toby, looking really ticked.

"Oh, I'll do just that." agreed Diesel. "But first, why not invite Thomas to join our little game?"

"What makes you think we'll listen to you?!"

Suddenly, the brown-haired boy found himself punched in the face by the black-haired Smelter Teen, knocking down onto the concrete ground.

"As I've said, I want a reason for Billinton to come after me." Diesel hotly replied. "You can go...but Mavis here is coming with me."

"Leave her alone!" demanded Toby.

"Unless you want her to get harmed, I suggest you go and fetch Thomas before I really lose my temper."

He throws a piece of paper to the brown-haired boy.

"Be sure to give that message to Billinton." Diesel continued. "Now then, we'll see you guys tomorrow morning after the tournament has started."

Diesel, Arry, and Bert each walked away, laughing mischievously, with Mavis (struggling and pleading) in captive. Toby could only watch helplessly before looking at the note.

"Thomas... Mavis..."

(elsewhere...)

A while later, Toby had returned to the hotel. When asked why Mavis was not with him, he showed his friends the note. Needless to say, many of the Tidmouth Teens were absolutely furious.

"Disgraceful!" said Gordon.

"Disgusting!" put in James.

"Despicable!" finished Henry.

"How dare Diesel do such a horrible thing!" seethed Edward. "I've half a mind to call the police."

"Forget the police." Emily pointed out. "We should report this to Discord."

Thomas was reading the note given to him.

"To Thomas Billinton,

Arry, Bert, and I have also entered Mr. Crawford's little tournament, and we have Mavis held captive. If you ever want to see her again, then you will meet me near the Golden Gate Bridge twenty minutes after the tournament has started tomorrow morning.

Be there. Signed, Diesel Horwich."

Thomas became enraged as he crumbled the note up.

"Diesel has done horrible things to us before-" The blue-haired boy growled. "-but this time, he's gone too far! I'm going to teach that bully a lesson he'll never forget anytime soon!"

"So, I'm guessing he's gonna be your first opponent, Thomas?" asked Percy.

"Yes." said Thomas darkly. "Diesel's done lots of despicable things in the past. Nearly getting Duck expelled, cause chaos in the schoolyard, and spreading lies to Fergus. But this...this is the worst thing he's ever done!"

With that said, the blue-haired boy picked up his Duel Disk and placed it on his arm with a look of fierce determination on his face.

"Brace yourself, Diesel Horwich. I'm going to make sure you never hurt my friends, ever again."

(elsewhere...)

The next morning; at the center of downtown San Francisco, Thomas and his friends were gathered to await for the tournament to begin.

"Look at all the duelists." Gordon said in amazement.

"Yeah," agreed James. "We're sure to be into some stiff competition. But we'll be ready for it."

One of them caught Edward's attention.

"Over there!" he called.

One of the duelists was a 15-year old girl with shoulder-length pink hair with freckles on her cheeks, and wore a pink shirt with a red rose stitched on the front, and a purple skirt. She looked really excited for this tournament to start.

"That's Rosie Vulcan." Edward pointed out. "The current champion of the New York region. I've heard she uses her cute charms to distract her male opponents so they would slip up on a move."

"Using her cuteness to distract boys?" asked Emily, not sounding very amused. "You don't see me stooping to such a low."

"But not in a deliberate or cheating way." Edward continued. "Rosie is actually a very nice and outgoing girl."

"I wonder where Lady is..." whispered Percy, looking through the crowd.

He couldn't see Lady anywhere, but did spot a group of girls fangirling over someone.

"I see a group of girls cheering over someone."

That caught James's attention as he looked where Percy was pointing. "Where?" he demanded crossly.

The group of girls were fangirling over a 15-year old boy with gray hair, wearing a green sweatshirt hoodie with the name ' **Stanley** ' stitched on the front, gray pants, and white sneakers.

"That's Stanley Hudswell." said Toby. "He's the current champion of the Washington Region."

"And seems to be very popular with the girls." added Emily, while thinking to herself with a very small blush. "Not to mention handsome..."

Thomas felt a bit uneasy in his friend showing interst in another boy... Well, not nearly as much as...

"That guy thinks he's so popular." muttered James with jealousy. "Well, I'll show him. He's gonna be my first opponent!"

"Shush!" hissed Henry. "Here comes Discord."

On cue, the creator of Duel Monsters came out in front of the large crowd of duelists.

"Greetings, duelists!" boomed Discord into a microphone. "How are you all enjoying San Francisco so far?"

The entire crowd cheered loudly in response.

"Now, before I signal for the tournament to begin, I will explain how this will all work." From there, Discord began to explain everything. "First, when you received your invite, you've also received a glove and two star coins." He raised his right fist into the air, which showed a duel gloving equipped. "Before a duel, you will wager whatever star coins you possess, and when the duel ends, the winner receives all coins that were wagered."

Thomas looked at his dueling glove. "That sounds simple enough." he thought to himself.

"When you have run out of star coins, then you are disqualified from the tournament." Discord continued. "When you are disqualified, you'll have to board a helicopter at the airport and return to your city of origin. The tournament will last a whole week, so you must duel and win at least ten star coins before the Saturday of the next weekend. Only then will you be allowed to enter a special location for the final duels."

"Wow." commented Percy. "They've come up with everything."

"With that being said-" continued Discord with such enthusiasm. "-let the tournament begin!"

As soon as he said those words, fireworks took off in the sky as the entire crowd cheered loudly again. A few minutes later, the Tidmouth Teens heard a voice familiar to them.

"Hey, you!"

The group turned to the source of the voice. Thomas let out a shocked and angry gasp.

"You!" The blue-haired boy seethed.

It was Diesel Horwich, smirking deviously as usual.

"Where is our friend, you creep!?" asked Emily in a hostile tone.

"Now is that anyway to greet an old friend?" asked Diesel in a pretend hurt tone.

"Let Mavis go!" demanded Thomas.

"Oh, so you DID get my message?" Diesel grinned from hearing that demand. "Then follow me to our dueling site!"

He started to run off and away from the Tidmouth Teens.

"After him!" cried Percy.

"He won't get away with this!" Emily declared.

The Tidmouth Teens immediately gave chase after Diesel.

"Catch me if you can!" he cackled deviously.

(elsewhere...)

After ten minutes of chasing down that devious teenager, the gang finally arrived near the Golden Gate Bridge. There, Diesel stood waiting for the Tidmouth Teens.

"Welcome, ' ** _the spider said to the fly_** '" The black-haired Smelter Teen taunted. "You've all fallen into my trap!"

"Where is Mavis, you snake?!" Edward demanded.

"Now that's not nice coming from a nice guy like you, Edward." Diesel replied, acting like he was hurt, just before pointing nearby. "She's right over there."

The friends looked in the direction Diesel was pointingover to. To their shock, Mavis not only looked badly beaten, but she also looked tired and feel very weak from hunger and being depriving of water. Arry and Bert were both by her side, ready to do anything more to the poor blonde-haired girl if given the command to.

"I've never forgiven Mavis ever since she left my gang and broke up with me." said Diesel angrily. "And you, Thomas! You've humiliated me for the last time ever since that stinky cheese incident!"

"Mavis did the right thing by leaving your gang!" argued Thomas. "She realized that you didn't care about anything but ruining innocent lives! Now let her go!"

"Oh, I will!" promised Diesel, activating his Duel Disk. "But only if you can beat me in a duel."

Thomas responded by activating his own Duel Disk.

"You're on."

"You can win this duel, Thomas!" Emily said encouragingly.

"Take that jerk down!" Percy threw in acidly.

The two duelists walked closer to the concrete platform to begin their duel.

"I'll bet my two star coins." Diesel claimed.

"And so will I." added Thomas.

"Take him down, Diesel!" cheered Arry.

"Yeah," agreed Bert. "Mop the floor with him."

Both life point meters lit up to 4000.

"Let's duel!" said Thomas and Diesel both at once (LP: 4000).

And thus, the first duel of the tournament had commenced...

"I'll take the first move, if you please!" Diesel shouted, drawing his opening hand.

* * *

 **Turn One** : Diesel Horwich (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (35)  
 **Current Hand** (5): Killer Needle, Skull-Mark Ladybug, Forest, Mystical Space Typhoon, and Trap Hole

* * *

The devious black-haird boy grinned upon seeing his opening hand... which consisted of Killer Needle, Skull-Mark Ladybug, Forest, Mystical Space Typhoon, and Trap Hole.

"Not the best opening hand, but it'll work for me." Diesel selected the Forest Field Spell card first. "What this duel needs...is a little change of scenery. And the Field Spell card Forest would agree with me."

He placed the card into the special zone for Field Spell cards. The whole entire area started turning into a forest, complete with bugs and plants.

"Ew, ew, EW!" wailed Emily, not liking any of the bugs flying past her. "Creepy!"

"If you think that's creepy." Diesel continued, smirking. "Meet my Killer Needle!"

A large bee-like monster materialized, buzzing like a...well, bee (Level: 4/ATK: 1200 - 1400/DEF: 1000 - 1200).

"That's the biggest bee I've ever seen." said Percy. "I wonder how much honey it would make."

Finally, Diesel took one more card from his hand.

"I'll lay this card facedown." The devious black-haired boy, finished, as a facedown card materialized behind Killer Needle. "Now give me what you've got, Billinton!"

Thomas grunted. "As you wish!" He drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (35)  
 **Current Hand** (6): Gamma The Magnet Warrior, De-Fusion, Gaia The Fierce Knight, Monster Recovery, Collected Power, and Dark Magic Ritual

* * *

Thomas kept a neutral expression on his face and selected a card from his hand.

"I summon Gamma The Magnet Warrior!" The blue-haired boy announced, laying the mentioned card onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk.

A pink colored machine (really of the rock-type) type monster appeared and posed for battle (Level: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1800).

"Hold it!" Diesel spoke up. "You activated my set Trap card." He poked a button and the set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "Trap Hole!"

A wormhole appeared on the ground where Gamma The Magnet Warrior appeared, and the monster was sucked into it.

"My monster!" cried Thomas.

Diesel chuckled. "Trap Hole immediately destroys any of your summoned monsters that have an attack of 1000 or greater, and your Magnet Warrior qualified for it."

"That sneaky weasel!" grumbled Toby.

"Weasel?!" huffed the devious black-haired boy. "I think you'd better watch your mouth, Toby. Not unless you want anything to happen to your pretty blonde-haired friend over there. Right, boys?"

Arry and Bert both eyed poor Mavis sinisterly.

"You wouldn't dare hurt her!"

"Keep quiet and maybe they won't." retorted Diesel, drawing his card.

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Diesel Horwich (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (34)  
 **Current Hand** (3): Skull-Mark Ladybug, Mystical Space Typhoon, and Reckless Parasite

* * *

The devious black-haired boy took one look at what he drew and laughed loudly.

"I kinda missed the joke." said Thomas acidly.

"I'm sorry." Diesel apologized sarcastically. "But I couldn't help but laugh at what I drew. But before I do play what I've drawn, I'll send Killer Needle to attack you directly!"

The giant bee monster charged at Thomas and stung him with its stinger, causing Thomas to cry out in pain (LP: 2600).

"Wow, that must have hurt." Gordon commented.

"Hang in there, Thomas!" called James.

But Diesel wasn't done yet. "Now I play the one card that will spell your doom!" He held up a Spell card called Reckless Parasite. "The Reckless Parasite!"

"Reckless Parasite?" Thomas quizzed. "What's that supposed to do?"

"This allows me to summon a Parasite Paracide from your deck to your side of the field." explained Diesel.

"But I don't have that card in my deck." objected Thomas. "You wasted your own card!"

Diesel snickered. "You might want to take a closer look at your deck."

The blue-haired boy looked and noticed that his Duel Disk was glowing all white.

"W-What's happening?" Thomas demanded, before noticting a monster card called Parasite Paracide, an insect monster with 500 attack and 300 defense, slipping out of his deck.

Quickly, the monster summoned itself onto Thomas's side of the field in attack mode.

"You were saying?" Diesel teased.

"How did that card get into Thomas's deck?" asked James.

"He didn't have it before." Percy stated.

Suddenly Toby thought about something. "The person from yesterday!" he realized. "He must have slipped the card into your deck while he was pushing me."

"Correction!" Diesel interrupted. "The guy who bumped into you and Mavis...was me!"

"That's right!" Arry spoke up. "It was all part of Diesel's cunning and genius plan!"

"Now he can't lose to you, Billinton!" Bert finished.

"Because as long as my Spell card is in play-" Diesel explained. "-all of your monsters will be equipped with a parasite token, turning them into insect-type monsters and preventing them from being sacrificed."

Thomas was now sweating bullets, he couldn't summon any of his more powerful monsters now. The Tidmouth Teens were now more furious than ever with the three Smelter teens.

"Diesel cheated!" Emily said accusingly.

"He should be disqualified!" protested Edward.

"You're right, I should." Diesel stated. "But the truth is... I wasn't even invited to this tournament."

"WHAT?!" shouted the Tidmouth Teens.

"He's right." Arry agreed. "We came here by sneaking aboard a plane coming here."

"Why would you sneak onto an airplane after us?" asked Henry.

"As I pointed out earlier, I wanted revenge on Thomas." said Diesel. "And what better way than by destroying his chance of being a professional duelist?"

"You won't get away with this, Diesel!" Thomas seethed.

"Sorry, Thomas, but I already have! Now prepare to lose your only chance of becoming a great duelist! As well as your friend, Mavis!"

On cue, the devious black-haired boy started laughing maniacally. Can Thomas beat this cheater and save Mavis? Or is this gonna be his last duel of the whole tournament? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!

* * *

 **To be Continued!**


	6. Playing with a Smelter Teen (2)

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

Opening near the Golden Gate Bridge, the forest was still present in the area where Thomas and Diesel were dueling:  
-Thomas (LP: 2600) was sweating nervously. All he had was the Parasite Paracide on his side of the field.  
-Diesel (LP: 4000) was laughing in evil delight. He had a Killer Needle monster, the Field Spell card Forest, and the Continuous Spell card Reckless Parasite on his side of the field.

Arry and Bert were both holding a badly beaten, weak, and tired Mavis (who also had no food to eat or water to drink since the last day) captive, smirking and thinking that Thomas would lose very soon. The remaining Tidmouth Teens, meanwhile, all stood a distance behind Thomas, worried for how he was going to turn the duel around with that Parasite monster on his side of the field.

"Man, how's Thomas going to get through this?" asked James.

"Yeah." agreed Henry. "Thanks to that Parasite card, Thomas's monsters not only become insects, but he also cannot tribute them."

"And if he loses, then not only will he get booted from the tournament-" added Edward. "-we'll also never see Mavis again."

Suddenly, there was a new voice. "What's going on?"

The friends turned to the source of the new voice.

"Lady!" exclaimed Percy. "What are you doing here?"

The green-haired boy was correct on who it was; it was the gang's new friend, Lady Stone. The beautiful blonde-haired girl ran up to her new friends.

"Well, I've seen you guys running after someone, and so I decided to follow." Lady explained, before she narrowed her eyes. "But now I see why you were after that guy."

Lady was referring to the Tidmouth Teens' captive friend. The beautiful blonde-haired girl then turned to glare at Diesel.

"How dare you kidnap an innocent girl, beaten her up, and nearly starve her to death!" she demanded angrily. "You let Mavis go right now or else I'm calling the police!"

"Threaten me, will you?" sneered Diesel. "Do so, and I'll have Arry and Bert beat up my former girlfriend once again, and you fools will never see her again!"

"Former girlfriend?" Lady blinked, before she got shocked. "You mean you and Mavis used to date each other?"

"Yes." confirmed Diesel. "Mavis used to be a member of my little gang. But then those twerps, but mainly Toby here, turned her against us and also hot her to break up with me! She deserves to suffer for it!"

"That's...that's so inhuman of you." Lady whispered, before raising her voice to Thomas in further anger. "Take him down, Thomas! Make that devious jerk pay for his misdeeds!"

"I have every intent to do so." said Thomas firmly. "I'll make sure Diesel never harms my friends ever again!"

With that said, he angrily drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 2600)  
 **Deck** : (33)  
 **Current Hand** (6): De-Fusion, Gaia The Fierce Knight, Monster Recovery, Collected Power, Dark Magic Ritual, and Card Destruction

* * *

"I play the Spell card Card Destruction!" Thomas slid the card into a Spell/Trap slot, causing the card to materialize face-up. "Now we both must discard every card in our hands to the graveyard and draw a clean sleight!"

"Whatever." Diesel snorted, discard his two cards, and then drawing two new ones.

Thomas had discarded his own hand and drew five new ones. They were Polymerization, Berfomet, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, Seven Tools of the Bandit, and The Shallow Grave.

"Excellent!" Thomas thought to himself proudly, and held out three cards. "I play Polymerization!"

A hologram of the card appeared along with the Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts card and the Berformet card.

"With this card-" announced the blue-haired boy. "I fuse Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts with Berformet to fusion summon Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!"

Gazelle and Berformet fused together and Chimera came in their place (Level: 6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1800)

"Alright!" cheered Percy. "Diesel may have cut Thomas off from tribute summoning, but he can't cut off his fusion summoning."

"But you forgot about my Parasite!" reminded Diesel.

Suddenly, Parasite Paracide stabbed Chimera with its tentacles, causing the great beast to roar in pain as part of its leg turned into that of an insect's.

"Chimera! Attack and destroy Killer Needle now!" commanded Thomas.

Chimera, shrugging off the pain, obeyed and leaped up into the sky, pouncing onto the weaker insect upon coming down and destroying it quickly. Diesel merely grunted like he didn't care that his monster was destroyed (LP: 3300).

"That's the way, Thomas!" called Edward.

"Take that, Diesel!" cheered Henry.

"Thomas is making a comeback!" added Emily.

"Now get ready to have your own card be used against you." continued Thomas. "Parasite Paracide, attack Diesel's life points directly!"

The Parasite Paracide card lurched forth, wrapped its tentacles around Diesel, and squeezed him (LP: 2600). Did Diesel look like he cared or was worried about the direct attack or anything? Not at all.

"Are you done yet?" he yawned. "Your attacks were rather pointless."

"You won't be saying that for long." retorted Thomas, taking a card from his hand. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

A facedown card appeared behind Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast. Thomas then gave a determined glare to Diesel - he wasn't going to let him get away with hurting Mavis.

* * *

 **Title: Playing with a Smelter Teen, Part 2**

* * *

"So you say." Diesel remarked. "Just think about this; my Reckless Parasite is on the field - and combined with Parasite Paracide on your field, it makes you unable to call forth any of your stronger monsters, like the Dark Magician. And best of all, even though your monsters do become insects, they won't get the bonus from my field Spell card!"

"What?!" Thomas gasped.

"That's right." The devious black-haired boy. "Nothing you do will stop me."

He then drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Diesel Horwich (LP: 2600)  
 **Deck** : (30)  
 **Current Hand** (3): Parasite Caterpillar, Negate Attack, and Kiseitai

* * *

"I'll play Parasite Caterpillar in defense mode!" announced Diesel, placing his monster onto a monster slot on his Duel Disk (sideways).

A large green parasite-like Caterpillar appeared (Level: 3/ATK: 800/DEF: 800).

"And finally-" The devious black-haired boy then slotted a card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "-I'll place one card facedown. This will end my turn."

A facedown card appeared behind Parasite Caterpillar.

"I don't trust that Caterpillar." said Edward with unease.

"What's some giant bug gonna do that would be such a threat?" asked James with no interest.

"It's my turn!" declared Thomas, drawing his card.

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 2600)  
 **Deck** : (27)  
 **Current Hand** (2): The Shallow Grave and Sage's Stone

* * *

His drawn card was a Spell card called Sage's Stone...not very helpful at the moment.

"These two cards won't help me." Thomas thought to himself. "I guess I'll have to attack."

"That's it, Billinton." Diesel thought to himself. "Attack my Caterpillar..."

"Chimera! Attack Parasite Caterpillar!" commanded Thomas. "Pulverizing Pounce!"

"Thomas, no!" cried Edward.

But it was too late. Chimera pounced on the large caterpillar.

"Thank you, Thomas!" grinned Diesel. "I was hoping you'd attack."

"Huh?!"

"By attacking and destroying my Parasite, you've activated it's effect!" The devious black-haired boy's grin widened. "Now it becomes equipped to your monster!"

Chimera cried out in pain as a parasite-like virus infected it, turning it into a cocoon of sort. The Tidmouth Teens in the audience grew disgusted with the sight.

"That is so gross!" winced Emily, trying her hardest to not to puke.

Thomas was cross, too. "You'll pay for that, Diesel!" he growled. "Your move has still left you wide open. Parasite Paracide, attack his life points directly!"

Parasite Paracide obeyed and lunge forth...but Diesel was prepared for that, too.

"Boy, are you stupid." he snickered, before holding his right hand out. "Go Negate Attack!"

The facedown card on Diesel's side of the field flipped up and revealed itself.

Thomas gasped. "A Spell card!"

"That's right." Diesel continued to grin. "This negates your little attack and ends the battle phase."

Frustrated, Thomas nodded. "I end my turn."

"Then it's my turn then!" Diesel said, drawing his card.

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : Diesel Horwich (LP: 2600)  
 **Deck** : (29)  
 **Current Hand** (2): Kiseitai and Pot of Greed

* * *

Diesel frowned a bit, unhappy with his hand. He picked a card from his hand, and placed it into the Duel Disk.

"I activate Pot of Greed!" The devious black-haired boy stated, as the mentioned Spell card materialized face-up. "Now I can draw two more cards from my deck."

He drew two cards from his deck. Looking at them, Diesel laughed to himself.

"It's almost time, my Queen." he thought to himself, before selecting a card from his hand. "I'll just set this monster in defense mode, and set a card facedown."

Two facedown cards appeared. One sideways (monster), and facing forth (Spell/Trap).

"That's it for my turn."

"I don't want to end up falling for another stunt like that." thought Thomas. "I'll have to be more careful."

Then he drew his card. As soon as Thomas drew his card, however, Diesel started laughing.

"Now for my surprise!" he cried out.

"What are you talking about, Diesel?" Thomas demanded.

"Just take a look at your Chimera!"

To Thomas's surprise, Chimera began to get covered in a slimy cocoon.

"After three of your standby phases, your Chimera will be destroyed!" Diesel explained. "To be replaced with an entirely new monster that will win me the duel. Oh, and until that time, your monster cannot attack or defend itself, nor can I attack or target it with anything else."

"Three standby phases?!" Thomas gasped, before going into his thoughts. "Then I'd better hurry and win this duel before the cocoon hatches."

He looked at his hand.

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 2600)  
 **Deck** : (26)  
 **Current Hand** (3): The Shallow Grave, Sage's Stone, and Dark Red Enchanter

* * *

"Still nothing." Thomas thought to himself. "But no matter, I'll destroy his facedown monster." He pointed forth. "Parasite Paracide, attack Diesel's facedown monster!"

The Parasite obeyed and lunged forward to Diesel's monster. The facedown monster was revealed to be...the effect monster, Kiseitai (Level: 3/ATK: 300/DEF: 800).

Thomas gasped. "Not Kiseitai!"

"Then I take it you've heard of this card?" Diesel asked. "When you attacked it, it becomes equipped to the attacking monster."

Kiseitai attached itself to Parasite Paracide, pushing it back until it was on Thomas's side of the field. Percy, however, was confused about what was so special about that monster.

"What's so dangerous about it?" he asked Edward.

"Kiseitai attaches itself to the monster that attacks it," explained Edward." Then during Thomas's standby phase, Diesel will gain life points equal to half the attack of the equipped monster."

"And since Parasite Paracide has 700 attack points, due to the bonus from Forest..." Emily mumbled, before her eyes widened. "Diesel gains 350 life points!"

Diesel laughed. "Correct! By the time Thomas tries something, I'll be invincible!"

Thomas frowned. "Before I end my turn-" he said as calmly as possible. "-why not set Mavis free and finish this duel with honor?"

Diesel was cross. "Me? Release Mavis?" he replied angrily. "And finish the duel with honor?!" He raised his voice in further fury. "ESPECIALLY AFTER ALL THE TIMES YOU'VE HUMILIATED ME?!"

Lady recoiled back from hearing the black-haired Smelter Teen's outburst.

"Playing dirty is the only way to prove who's truly the best!" retorted Diesel, fiercely drawing his card.

* * *

 **Turn Nine** : Diesel Horwich (LP: 2600)  
 **Deck** : (26)  
 **Current Hand** (2): Pinch Hopper and Insecticide

* * *

His drawn card was a Spell card called Insecticide.

"I summon Pinch Hopper in attack mode!" Diesel angrily slammed his monster onto a monster field slot of his Duel Disk.

A large green grasshopper appeared on Diesel's field (Level: 4/ATK: 1000 - 1200/DEF: 1200 - 1400)

"And next-" The devious black-haird boy continued, slotting a card into his Duel Disk. "I activate the Spell card Insecticide!"

The mentioned Spell card flipped face-up, revealing itself.

"Doesn't that card look very much like Eradicating Aerosol?" asked Percy.

"It does." Toby agreed. "But its effect is much weaker; instead of destroying all insect-type monsters, it instead destroys one at the choosing of the duelist."

"Correct!" Diesel said gleefully. "But don't worry, I won't be targeting your Parasite Paracide because I need it around. I'll target my own Pinch Hopper!"

"That makes no sense." James protested. "Why would Diesel destroy his own monster?"

Diesel smiled. "My Pinch Hopper's effect activates when it is destroyed."

A large can of insect killer materialized and sprayed its contents onto Pinch Hopper, destroying it. All of a sudden, an insect-type monster card slipped out of Diesel's deck. This one had the picture of a large female insect and had an attack of 2200 and defense of 2400.

"Thanks to Pinch Hopper's destruction, I can now special summon from my hand or deck the queen of bugs! The Insect Queen!"

Diesel played the card on an empty monster card slot on his Duel Disk. This caused the ginormous Insect Queen to appear with a great screech (Level: 7/ATK: 2200 - 2400/DEF: 2400 - 2600)

"That thing is huge!" cried Henry.

"And she's about to get even bigger!" said Diesel proudly. "For every insect on the field, my queen gains 200 attack points."

Thanks to Thomas's two monsters, as well as itself, Insect Queen screeched once more as she grew even stronger (ATK: 2400 - 3000/DEF: 2600).

"3000 attack points?!" gasped Thomas.

The Tidmouth Teens (as well as Lady) were all very worried about their friend.

"This looks bad." Lady commented. "As long as Parasite Paracide is n the field, any monster Thomas summons becomes an insect. And while Reckless Parasite is on the field, Thomas cannot tribute any of his monsters. Worse of all, Diesel will gain 350 life points when Thomas takes his turn, Not to mention in a few more turns, that cocoon will hatch."

"That's right." replied Diesel smugly. "This duel, and Mavis, will be mine. I'll end my turn, like there's anything you can do."

Thomas just silently drew his card.

"And now my life points increase!" Diesel reminded (LP: 2950). "Not to mention you have two more Standby phases until the cocoon hatches."

Thomas grimaced and looked at his hand.

* * *

 **Turn Ten** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 2600)  
 **Deck** : (25)  
 **Current Hand** (4): The Shallow Grave, Sage's Stone, Dark Red Enchanter, and Graceful Charity

* * *

"This is getting hard to do." The blue-haired boy sighed to himself, selecting a card from his hand and holding it out for Diesel to see. "I play Graceful Charity!"

Raindrops gently fluttered above Thomas and onto his deck, almost like celestial light of some sort.

"This lets me draw three cards, and then I must discard two." Thomas drew his three cards. They were revealed to be Magician of Faith, Dark Magician, and Exchange. The blue-haired boy discarded both Dark Red Enchanter and Sage's Stone. "Next I'll switch Parasite Paracide into defense mode."

The parasite went into a defensive stance of a sort.

"Boring! Like that will do anything to stop me!" scoffed Diesel.

"Don't get sniffy with us!" James warned.

"I'll get sniffy with you guys if I want to!" Diesel snapped back.

Thomas ignored that pointless argument and finished his turn.

"I'll summon this monster in defense mode." The blue-haired boy laid a monster facedown and sideways onto a monster slot on his Duel Disk.

A monster appeared facedown and sideways, showing it was in defense mode.

"And that will do for my turn."

"It's my turn." announced Diesel, drawing his card.

* * *

 **Turn Eleven** : Diesel Horwich (LP: 2950)  
 **Deck** : (25)  
 **Current Hand** (1): Cockroach Knight

* * *

Smirking, he laid the only card left in his hand onto a monster slot on his Duel Disk.

"Come forth, Cockroach Knight!"

A large Cockroach dressed in armor appeared on the field (Level: 4/ATK: 800 - 1000/DEF: 900 - 1100)

"And with another insect out-" continued Diesel. "My Queen gains 200 more attack points."

Insect Queen grew stronger (ATK: 3000 - 3200/DEF: 2600).

"But my knight won't be here for long. In order for my Queen to attack, I must sacrifice an insect on my side of the field. So I'll sacrifice my Cockroach Knight..."

Cockroach Knight vanished.

"...to allow my Queen to attack!" Diesel continued. "Destroy Thomas's facedown monster!"

Insect Queen lunged forward and attacked Thomas's facedown monster.

"Heh heh heh, my Queen has destroyed your monster!" Diesel giggled wickedly.

The facedown monster was revealed to be Magician of Faith, which brought a frown to Diesel's face, and a smile to Thomas's face.

"You've destroyed my Magician of Faith." The blue-haired boy said, taking his Card Destruction Spell card. "When she is attacked while in facedown defense mode, I can bring one Spell card back to my hand. And I choose to get back Card Destruction."

"Do whatever you want!" shrugged Diesel. "But now my Queen has another ability. Every time she destroys a monster, she lays an egg."

On cue, the Insect Queen proceeded to lay an egg.

"Gross." groaned Emily.

"As long as the Queen's eggs remain on the field, she won't lose her attack bonuses." Diesel explained, before holding up his Cockroach Knight card. "And better, if Cockroach Knight is sent to my graveyard, and I can go and place him on top of my deck."

"That's so not fair!" objected Percy. "That means he can keep using it over and over again."

"Exactly!" laughed Diesel. "Now I can keep using it over and over again. This will allow my Queen to lay eggs, and wear down Billinton's monsters!"

"I haven't lost yet!" Thomas argued.

"Then go ahead and draw your next card!" Diesel insisted.

"Very well!"

Thomas draws his next card. On cue, Diesel gained more life points (LP: 3300).

"One more turn, and the cocoon will hatch." Thomas thought to himself.

* * *

 **Turn Twelve** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 2600)  
 **Deck** : (21)  
 **Current Hand** (5): The Shallow Grave, Dark Magician, Exchange, Card Destruction, and Multiply

* * *

He held out his Card Destruction card.

"I once again play Card Destruction!"

Thomas discarded his four cards and drew four new ones. He had drawn Cursebreaker, Magical Academy, Diffusion Wave-Motion, and Queen's Knight.

"I set two cards facedown." The blue-haired boy continued, while placing two cards into spell/trap slots.

Two facedown cards appeared.

"And now I call Queen's Knight to defend my life points!" Thomas finished.

Queen's Knight appeared, kneeling and using her shield to protect herself (Level: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600).

"And thanks to my parasite-" spoke up Diesel. "-your Queen's Knight becomes an insect monster, boosting my Insect Queen's power."

Parasite Paracide approached and stabbed its tentacles into Queen's Knight. The female monster groaned as her skin started turning greenish, signalling that she had become an insect-type monster. This, of course, powered Insect Queen even further (ATK: 3200 - 3400 / DEF: 2600).

"Poor Thomas." sighed Percy. "He's not doing so well against Diesel, isn't he?"

"Not from the looks of it." said Edward. "As long as that Parasite's out, Thomas has no chance of bringing out his stronger monsters. Especially with that Insect Queen on the field."

"It's my turn now!" Diesel announced, drawing a card.

* * *

 **Turn Thirteen** : Diesel Horwich (LP: 3300)  
 **Deck** : (25)  
 **Current Hand** (1): Cockroach Knight

* * *

"Say hello to my old friend, Cockroach Knight!" Diesel set his monster onto the Duel Disk.

A large Cockroach dressed in armor appeared on the field.

"And as before, my Insect Queen gets even stronger!" added Diesel.

Insect Queen grew stronger (ATK: 3400 - 3600 / DEF: 2600).

"Now I'll offer my Knight-" As Diesel said those words, Cockroach Knight vanished. "-to allow my Queen to attack!"

Insect Queen devoured Cockroach Knight and let out a screech before attacking Queen's Knight.

"Your female knight is doomed!" shrieked Diesel with glee.

He was right; Queen's Knight was destroyed in a single lunging attack from the Insect Queen. Thomas narrowed his eyes in frustration.

"My turn is now over. So make your next move, Billinton."

Thomas watched the Queen lay her next egg and then drew his card. Suddenly, Diesel laughed maniacally as he gained life points (LP: 3650).

"Need we also forget?" he asked. "It's been three standby phases, so watch as my cocoon destroys your Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast and then hatches into the monster of your destruction! Poison Butterfly!"

The cocoon broke open and in its place was a large butterfly (Level: 7/ATK: 2700 - 2900/DEF: 1800 - 2000).

Diesel continued to gloat. "What's the matter? I've given you a powerful monster. ...too bad you'll never get a chance to use it!" He pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "Because he will be the end of you!"

Diesel's facedown card flipped up and revealed itself.

"I activate my facedown Parasite Worm Trap card!" he announced. "Since you went and summoned a monster. The summoned monster is destroyed instantly and you will take damage equal to the monster's base attack points!"

"What?!" cried Thomas. "That's 2700!"

"It's all over, guys." sighed Lady. "Thomas tried, but he failed."

A large parasite come out of the Trap card and lunged at Poison Butterfly.

"It's all over!" cackled Diesel.

"No, it's not!" cried Thomas.

"What?!"

"Go Seven Tools of the Bandit!" Thomas's first of his three facedown cards flipped up and revealed itself.

Just before the Parasite Worm could come in contact with Poison Butterfly, a large Swiss Army knife got in the way and sliced the worm into pieces.

"What are you doing?!" Diesel demanded.

"My Trap card will negate the activation of your own Trap card." Thomas explained. "All I have to do is give up 1000 life points."

The blue-haired smiled in relief as the Parasite Worm card faded away (LP: 1600). The gang was deeply relieved.

"That was so close." moaned Toby.

"I nearly felt my heart stop." Edward admitted.

"Thomas!" called Gordon. "Never scare us like that again!"

Thomas looked back and smiled. "I won't." He then began to take his turn.

* * *

 **Turn Fourteen** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 1600)  
 **Deck** : (16)  
 **Current Hand** (2): Diffusion Wave-Motion, and Pot of Greed

* * *

"I play Pot of Greed!." Thomas announced, holding his Spell card out. "Now I draw two cards!"

He held up his two drawn cards to look at them, which were both Big Shield Gardna and Curse of Dragon.

"I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode!"

A warrior monster wielding a big shield appeared and kneeled in a defensive stance (Level: 4/ATK: 100/DEF: 2600). Sadly, as before, Parasite Paracide stabbed Big Shield Gardna with its tentacles, turning his skin green.

"Since your monster's become an insect, my Queen gets even stronger!" Diesel reminded.

As he said this, Insect Queen screeched as her attack stat grew even higher (ATK: 3400 - 3600 / DEF: 2600).

"That thing has nearly 4000 attack points!" Henry complained.

"And Thomas still can't get anything strong enough to beat it!" Gordon complained.

"Thomas HAS to win!" Emily stated. "Otherwise Mavis will probably..." She let her sentence hang there.

"My turn is over." Thomas sighed.

Suddenly, The blue-haired boy's life points dropped by 500 (LP: 1100).

"Huh?! My life points decreased?!"

"That's my Poison Butterfly's special ability." said Diesel. "At the end of your turns, you lose 500 life points."

Now Thomas was really worried.

"My turn now!" The devious black-haird boy drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn Fifteen** : Diesel Horwich (LP: 3650)  
 **Deck** : (25)  
 **Current Hand** (1): Cockroach Knight

* * *

"And the results keep happening!" Diesel immediately laid his card onto a monster slot of his Duel Disk. "Come on out, Cockroach Knight!"

A large Cockroach dressed in armor appeared on the field.

"Not again..." moaned Percy.

"That's right." snickered Diesel. "I sacrifice Cockroach Knight so my Queen can attack! Now who wants to be my Queen's latest victim?"

He looked around, and made his decision.

"Destroy his Big Shield Gardna!"

Insect Queen devoured Cockroach Knight and let out a screech before attacking and destroying Big Shield Gardna with a lunging attack.

"I think I'll keep Poison Butterfly out on your field a little longer." Diesel said snidely as Insect Queen laid another egg. "After all, if you keep defending with other monsters, it will deplete the rest of your life points eventually."

"Face it, Billinton!" called Arry. "You were never a match for Diesel!"

"So just give up while you still can!" added Bert.

Thomas looked over at the weakened Mavis.

"I'll never surrender if a friend is at stake..." whispered Thomas to himself.

"She needs to go to a hospital!" said Toby in worry. "Please, let her go!"

"Not a chance!" Diesel replied cruelly. "Once I win this duel, I'll go and truly have my way with her. That'll teach her not to dump the great Diesel Horwich!"

The Tidmouth Teens (and Lady) all really didn't want to know what he meant by that... though they did have a pretty good idea on what it was. And it was one of the worst things Diesel could ever do to ANY girl.

"What am I to do?" Thomas asked himself. "Diesel's Insect Queen has almost 4000 attack points, and both my monsters are not even close to being strong enough to even try and destroy her. Not to mention I can't tribute them as long as Reckless Parasite is on Diesel's side of field."

"Thomas!" called Lady.

Thomas turned around to listen to what the beautiful blonde-haired girl had to say.

"We know you can do this." insisted Lady. "You were able to defeat Spencer, who was a champion. Diesel is nothing but a manipulative cheater with no real friends. We believe in you!"

Emily glared at Lady for a moment. There, she could see the fires of determination in the girl's eyes. Her (Lady) words also seemed to be serious instead of flirting. Finally, the dark green-haired girl found her voice and called out to her blue-haired friend.

"Lady's right!" she called out. "While Arry and Bert are Diesel's friends, they're nothing more than cronies. You've got us by your side. From now till the end!"

"Yeah!" said James. "We believe in you!"

The rest of the teens agreed with Lady's speech.

"Alright..." whispered Thomas, preparing to draw his card. "It's my turn!"

With that said, he drew while slashing a wave of color from his deck. As before, Diesel's life points increased (LP: 4000). Thomas looked at his card and smiled.

* * *

 **Turn Sixteen** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 1100)  
 **Deck** : (13)  
 **Current Hand** (3): Diffusion Wave-Motion, Curse of Dragon, and Card of Sanctity

* * *

"First off, I'll play Card of Sanctity!" Thomas called, holding the card out. "Now we both draw until we hold six cards in our hands."

Diesel drew six cards, while Thomas drew four cards. Upon seeing what he drew, the blue-haired boy smiled again briefly...before narrowing his eyes.

"And now I reveal one of my facedown cards!" he shouted. "The first one will be Cursebreaker!"

The facedown card on the left flipped up first.

"This Spell card lets me negate all other Spell effects." Thomas explained. "So your Spell cards are now rendered useless and my monsters are free from your parasite!"

With Forest's effect negated, the whole field return to how it was before the Field Spell was played. It also resulted in Insect Queen's bonus dropping (ATK: 3600 - 3400/DEF: 2600 - 2400).

"So what?" asked Diesel dismissively, although he still sounded worried. "My Insect Queen is still stronger than anything you have!"

"But I'm not finished yet." Thomas pointed out. "Now I reveal my second facedown card!"

The remaining facedown card flipped up and revealed itself.

"Magical Academy!"

"Great!" said Percy. "Now Thomas can summon a spellcaster-type monster with its level and attack increased."

"Got that right, Percy!" Thomas smiled. "And I have the perfect one to finish the duel." He discards two cards from his hand. "First I have to discard two cards from my hand, and then offer a monster on my side of the field as a tribute."

Poison Butterfly vanished in a blue streak. The loss of another insect monster weakened Insect Queen slightly (ATK: 3400 - 3200/DEF: 2400). On cue, a silhouette of a familiar female monster was shown.

"I special summon Dark Magician Girl!"

The silhouette was now shining brightly, revealing the Dark Magician Girl posing with her wand (Level: 6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700).

"And thanks to Magical Academy's effect, her attack increases by 500 points." Thomas finished.

Dark Magician Girl glowed golden as her strength increased further (Level: 6 – 8/ATK: 2000 - 2500).

"Yes, she's returned for us!" cried James happily.

Even Arry and Bert both found the Dark Magician Girl to be lovely looking.

"Gosh..." commented Bert. "She sure looks pretty."

Arry was trying to smooth back his hair and smell his breath.

"Sorry, but your little girlfriend is still no match for my lovely Insect Queen." Diesel stated. "That move on your part was the last mistake you'll ever make!"

"Tell that to my final Spell card!" Thomas rebuffed, holding a card out. "Diffusion Wave-Motion! Now, by paying a total of 1000 life points, my Dark Magician Girl can go and attack all your monsters at once!"

The blue-haired boy slotted his card into the Duel Disk. He then glared fiercely at the black-haired Smelter Teen (LP: 100).

"Normally this card requires a level 7 or higher spellcaster-type monster to use, but thanks to Magical Academy my Dark Magician Girl's level also increased from 6 to 8. And with the Dark Magician card in my graveyard, she gets a even bigger power boost of 300 extra attack points!"

Dark Magician Girl's wand was crackling with blue energy from Diffusion Wave-Motion, while her whole body was glowing purple from the power boost from the Dark Magician in Thomas's graveyard (ATK: 2500 - 2800).

"Aw yeah!" cheered Percy. "Scramble those eggs, Thomas!"

"Dark Magician Girl." commanded Thomas. "Go and destroy all of Diesel's insects with Dark Burning Attack now!"

Dark Magician Girl obeyed and fired a magical shockwave blast from her wand, destroying all of Diesel's monsters. The egg tokens were the first to be destroyed. This weakened the Insect Queen considerably (ATK: 3200 - 2600 / DEF: 2400). One final shockwave ripple then came and tore through the Insect Queen and destroyed her. Diesel's eyes widened as the ripple suddenly came and smacked into him, knocking him back a distance while yelling until he laid down on the ground (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Thomas Billinton wins!**

* * *

"I win, Diesel." Thomas said firmly, while all of the holograms vanished.

"Now give Thomas your star coins and let Mavis go!" demanded Toby.

Diesel slowly got back onto his feet, seething. He was so angry that he lost to Thomas that his eyes were literally burning with fury.

"No..." he said slowly. "If I can't have her...then I'll JUST HURT HER!"

With that, he ran to his left...which was also towards Mavis. Toby, however, was not about to let that happen. No sir. He was very angry that Diesel had kidnapped Mavis, beaten her like this, sabotaged Thomas's deck, and then broke his promise on releasing the blonde-haired girl.

Toby Holden had had enough.

Without any warning, he charged forward towards the cheating bully.

"Toby!" cried the Tidmouth Teens (and Lady).

Before Diesel could reach Mavis, Toby's fist had come and hit him square in the face. The blow was so strong that it knocked the black-haired Smelter Teen downed onto the ground on his back. Arry and Bert both saw this and were so scared that they scuttled away from Mavis as quick as they can, leaving her to collapse onto the ground. Meanwhile, Toby stared at Diesel with hatred in his eyes.

"You stay away from her, Diesel!" he shouted at Diesel. "Thomas beat you fair and square, and here you go back on your deal and try to further hurt Mavis? You disgust me!"

Toby then took the opportunity to kick Diesel. The kick flipped the devious black-haired boy over onto his stomach. Diesel started to get up and he breathed hard, staring angrily at the brown-haired boy.

"Why, you-!" he snarled.

But then, the other Tidmouth Teens (and Lady) joined their friend in standing up to Diesel.

"You're outnumbered, Diesel!" said Gordon, cracking his knuckles. "Nobody messes with our friends. And unless you want things to get ugly, you'll back down and give Thomas those star coins."

"Thanks very much, kids, but I'll take it from here." spoke a voice.

Walking into the area was Discord. He did not look happy at all with what he heard. Diesel, knowing he was finished, closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"Discord!" said Thomas in surprise. "How did you know where we were?"

Discord smirked a little. "A little bird told me."

He then lost his smile as he looked over to Diesel, Arry, and Bert.

"Young man, I'm extremely disappointed in what you have done. You've kidnapped an innocent girl, beaten her up, deprived her of food and water, forced someone to duel you, sabotaged their deck to your advantage, and then went back on your word when you lost. I'm ashamed to even call you a duelist...or I would do so if you were invited to my tournament. And seeing as you had sneaked aboard..."

By now, Arry, Bert, and Diesel were each cowering before the normally goofy man.

"Please don't hurt us, Mister Discord!" Arry begged. "Diesel made us do it!"

"Yeah!" agreed Bert. "We were only following orders."

"I'm afraid you both are just as guilty as he is." Discord pointed out. "You've obviously showed no signs of remorse or guilt for any of your actions." He then looked over to the unconscious Mavis. "How is she?"

Edward put a hand on Mavis's wrist.

"She's still alive." reported Edward, before looking over to Discord. "I've felt a pulse."

"We should get her to a hospital." Discord suggested. "We'll take my limo."

"What about those three?" asked James, referring to Diesel, Arry, and Bert. "We need to do something about them."

"Once we get poor Mavis to the hospital, I shall personally bring them to my office for a ' ** _little chat_** '." Discord replied. "Then I'll put them on a plane to take them back home to Sodor for their parents to decide their fate."

The three bullies gulped in fright. Their troubles were just getting started.

(elsewhere...)

A while later (possibly a day later), Mavis's eyes slowly flickered open. She found herself inside a hospital room, with her friends watching over her with worried expressions.

"MAVIS!" cried the Tidmouth Teens.

"Oh, thank goodness." sighed Lady.

"W-What happened?" asked Mavis wearily.

"Thomas beat Diesel and we brought you to the hospital." explained Percy.

"Diesel, Arry, and Bert each had beaten you severely." added Gordon. "They also didn't let you eat or drink any water as well. If Thomas didn't win the duel, you would have died."

"But Toby here was the bravest of all." Emily pointed out. "After Thomas had defeated Diesel, the jerk went back on his word and attempted to beat you up some more. Toby got so angry that he decked Diesel so hard that he fell onto the ground while leaving a mark in the spot he landed on."

"And then Discord showed up." Edward finished.

"Thank you for saving me, Toby." said Mavis, managing to sit up enough to go and hug Toby. "You're my hero."

As the other teenagers watched this heartwarming scene, Thomas looked at his dueling glove. Instead of two star coins, he had four.

"Four star coins." he thought to himself. "Not bad for my first duel of the tournament."

Suddenly, the door opened and a nurse walked into Mavis's room.

"Excuse me, but Ms. Drewry needs her rest now." The nurse said kindly.

Everyone was about to leave when...

"Pardon me, but if it's okay, I'd like to stay by her side until she's ready to leave."

That voice belonged to Toby.

"You sure, Toby?" asked Henry. "You might miss out on the rest of the tournament."

"Being there for my friends is more important to me than watching a tournament." replied Toby wisely. "Besides, you guys can tell me how it goes."

"If that's what you wish." The nurse said. "Then you're free to stay here with your friend until she's better."

The door opened and the Tidmouth Teens (and Lady) all started to leave the room, but not before James stuck his head back inside the room with a cheesy grin on his face.

"You two play nicely now." he said cheekily, just before leaving and closing the door.

The two teens blushed over that comment...but recovered enough to start chatting.

"Thanks for staying by my side, Toby," said Mavis gratefully.

"Oh, think nothing of it." replied Toby with a hint of blush. "You're more important to me."

Mavis blushed back. "Funny, you're important to me, too."

Now that the two of them were alone, nothing would be able to stop (or interrupt) either of them from finally admitting their feelings for each other. Which was done so...

With a passionate kiss.


	7. Warriors vs Beauty

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

Open opening up outside in downtown San Francisco, it was still the morning of the second day of the tournament. Mavis was currently staying in the hospital for a few days to recover from her illness and injuries she sustained from being beaten up by Diesel, Arry, and Bert, and Toby had offered to stay by her side until she recovered...allowing the two to confess their love for each other.

Outside the hospital, the remaining Tidmouth Teens had decided to split up and such to cover more ground in searching for duelists. Thomas had four star coins already, but Percy and James both still had their default two. James, Gordon, and Henry each decided to travel together, while Thomas, Percy, Edward, and Emily decided to go with each other.

(elsewhere...)

With Thomas's group, Percy was thinking about how he would fare against either a champ or more experienced duelist.

"I sure hope my deck will be able to handle the competition." he said to himself. "It's not as powerful as Thomas's, but it should be able to win at least one duel."

Once again, the bottom of his deck showed the monster card ' **Flame Swordsman** '. Thomas looked over to his best friend when he saw the worried expression on his (Percy) face.

"Come on, Percy." he said encouragingly. "Just believe in yourself and your cards. And remember that you'll have your friends to cheer you on."

"That's right. You'll never be alone when you duel." Edward added,

Percy began to feel better. "Thanks, guys." he said, smiling. "Those words helped me."

Thomas smiled seeing his friend was feeling better. With that said, they continued off to find duelists.

* * *

 **Title: Warriors vs. Beauty**

* * *

Thomas, Percy, Edward, and Emily all continued walking down a street wondering if they'll encounter any duelists...who didn't try challenging Emily.

"Wow." commented Percy. "So many guys challenging Emily even though she's not a competitor in this tournament."

"More like asking me out on a date." Emily mumbled in annoyance.

Edward couldn't help but chuckle. Suddenly, there was a voice shouting into the area.

"Harpie Lady Sisters! Attack and destroy Vorse Raider now!"

The four teenagers seemed to recognize the voice.

"Sounds like Lady is in a duel somewhere." Thomas remarked, looking around.

"Let's go find and cheer her on!" suggested Percy.

The four friends raced off until they could see Lady.

(elsewhere...)

Somewhere down the street, the beautiful blonde-haired girl (LP: 4000) currently had three female humanoid monsters wearing purple bodysuit-like clothing and breastplate armor. Their arms were bare and contained feathers to make them look like wings. Judging from the looks of it, those three winged beast monsters have already attacked and destroyed the opponent's Vorse Raider monster. The duelist Lady was facing was a 14-year old male. He fell to his knees and slammed a fist on the concrete in great disappointment (LP: 0).

"Nuts!" The boy groaned. "You win."

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Lady Stone wins!**

* * *

Thomas, Percy, Edward, and Emily all watched as the holograms at the dueling field all disappeared.

"Don't be too upset." said Lady, as she took her opponent's star coins. "You've tried your best."

The boy just sighed and walked away in disappointment. Lady took a look at her dueling glove proudly. She now had four star coins.

"Lady!" called the voice of Thomas.

Lady turned around and saw some of her new friends (Thomas, Percy, Edward, and Emily) walking up to her.

"Hi, guys!" she greeted happily, but noticed that some of the other Tidmouth Teens were not with them. "Huh? Where are Gordon, Henry, and James?"

"They split up so they'd find more duelists." said Edward.

Lady nodded understandingly.

"I see you've win your first duel of the tournament." Emily commented.

"Yup." Lady nodded while smiling, but then frowned and sighed unhappily. "Too bad it wasn't much of a duel. That boy was more interested in staring and admiring me than actually playing his cards right."

"I know what that's like."

"Hmm?" The beautiful blonde-haired girl raised an eyebrow.

Thomas chuckled. "While Emily isn't taking part of the tournament, many male duelists have been either challenging her or asking her out on a date."

Emily elbowed her blue-haired friend in the ribs in annoyance. Lady, having heard what's been happening to her dark green-haired friend, now had a rather humorously irritated look on her face as she rambled on comically.

"Oh really? Ugh! How annoying!"

"Tell me about it!" Emily agreed, looking annoyed.

"What I need is a duelist who can really give me a challenge and NOT admire me for my looks." Lady's comical look vanished, and she began eyeing Thomas and Percy both before settling on... "Someone like...you, Percy."

Percy blushed bright red. "M-m-me?" he finally asked, stuttering.

"Yes, you." Lady smiled. "Thinking back to when we met, it was rather wrong of me to think that you were a beginner. I'd actually like to see how good of a duelist you are."

"But what about me?" asked Thomas in disappointment.

"I know how good you are, Thomas." Lady replied. "Remember, I've watched your duel against Diesel." The beautiful blonde-haired girl looked back to Percy. "So what do you say? Is it a duel?"

At first, Percy didn't know what to say. He had been challenged to a duel by a very beautiful-looking girl. At last, he found his voice.

"It's a duel."

"Percy, are you sure about this?" asked Edward with concern in his voice.

"Of course I am." insisted Percy bravely. "How am I going to become a skilled duelist if I don't practice by facing another skilled duelist?"

Thomas felt like he wanted to say something...but couldn't find the courage to say what he wanted to say. Instead, he smiled.

"Go get her, Percy." The blue-haired boy encouraged.

Regardless, Percy felt nervous. "I'll try."

"If it'll make you feel calmer about your first tournament duel-" said Lady kindly. "-how about we each only bet one star coin?"

"No." Percy shook his head. "I'll wager both my coins."

Lady was surprised, and so were the other teenagers.

"Percy, you realize if you lose, you'll be booted from the tournament, right?" asked Emily seriously.

"I know." The green-haired boy replied. "But...somehow, I got the feeling...my gamble with come through for me."

"Percy, are you sure this is wise of you to do?" asked Lady uncertainly.

"To be honest-" answered Percy truthfully. "-not really. But how can someone get anywhere in life if they don't take chances like this?"

"Alright." sighed the beautiful blonde-haired girl, after seeing that Percy wasn't going to be talked out of his offer. "But don't say we didn't warn you."

With that said, the two duelists took their spots on one end of the street, shuffled their decks, inserted them into their Duel Disks, activated them, and stood firm.

"You can do it, Percy!" called Emily.

"Just remember everything you've learned and you can win!" Edward added.

"I sure hope so." thought Percy (LP: 4000).

"It's time to duel." said Lady with confidence (LP: 4000).

* * *

 **Turn One** : Percy Avonside (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (35)  
 **Current Hand** (5): Rocket Warrior, Shield  & Sword, Dice Re-Roll, Garoozis, and Fairy Box

* * *

With him taking the first turn, Percy grinned at his opening hand. "Not too bad. I've got a good opening hand. I wonder what Lady's hand is like?"

He looked up and stared at Lady, who also gave a confident smile. The sight of the smile made Percy blush.

"Boy, she looks so pretty when she smiles." he thought to himself bashfully, taking a card from his hand. "This move will surely impress her."

But Thomas had noticed what card Percy selected and was alarmed.

"No, Percy! Not that one!"

But it was too late. The green-haired boy laid the monster card, Garoozis, onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk.

"I summon Garoozis in attack mode!" announced Percy proudly.

But...no monster appeared. Percy blinked as he wondered why his monster didn't get summoned.

"H-Hey! G-Garoozis! Where are you?!"

"I'm afraid that you've made a mistake just now." Lady pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" asked Percy, looking nervous.

"You can't just summon a level 5 monster like that." added Edward. "You have to sacrifice another monster first."

"You forgot one of the most basic rules of Duel Monsters!" called Emily.

Percy cringed at his little goof up. "Dang!"

Lady sighed. "It's too late now. Because now it's my turn!" She drew her card.

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Lady Stone (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (34)  
 **Current Hand** (6): Harpie Lady #2, Harpie Lady #3, Monster Reborn, Dramatic Rescue, Spell Reproduction, and Harpie Lady #1

* * *

Her drawn card was a monster card called Harpie Lady #1.

"I play Harpie Lady #1 in attack mode!" announced Lady, placing the card on a monster field slot on her Duel Disk.

On cue, a female humanoid monster with long magenta colored hair and wearing purple clothing appeared. Feathers could be seen coming from both of her forearms to resemble wings of a sort (Level: 4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400).

Percy gulped, seeing as his goof up left him defenseless.

"And my winged friend has the ability to increase the attack of all wind attribute monsters by 300 points." explained Lady.

Harpie Lady #1's attack increased due to her being a wind attribute (ATK: 1300 - 1600).

"Oh boy, I'm in for it now." Percy thought to himself in panic.

"Harpie Lady #1-" Lady commanded. "-attack Percy's life points directly!"

Harpie Lady #1 obeyed and used her wings to fly higher until she dived down towards Percy with her sharp claws. The four Tidmouth Teens winced when they saw Harpie Lady #1 slash Percy with her claws.

"Ooh!" groaned both Thomas and Emily.

"That's going to leave a mark." Edward remarked.

Percy grunted as he steadied himself (LP: 2400).

"It's a good thing that wasn't a real monster." he said to himself. "Otherwise it would have left a huge scar."

"I end my turn." Lady stated. "Would you like to try again?"

Percy just drew his next card.

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Percy Avonside (LP: 2400)  
 **Deck** : (34)  
 **Current Hand** (5): Rocket Warrior, Shield  & Sword, Dice Re-Roll, Fairy Box, and Little-Winguard

* * *

"Okay, that first turn was a slip up." The green-haired boy thought to himself. "This time, I'll show her what I can do."

"I hope Percy knows what he's doing this time," said Thomas. "He can't afford to keep making slip ups."

Over with Percy, he had selected another card from his hand.

"I summon Little-Winguard in defense mode!" he announced.

A pint-sized monster wearing blue armor, which covered all but its yellow eyes, with two tiny wings on both its shoulders appeared. It wielded a sword and shield (Level: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1800).

Percy wasn't done yet. He selected one card from his hand.

"Finally, I'll set this card facedown." He slotted the card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk.

A hologram of a facedown card appeared behind Little-Winguard.

"That's all for me." Percy declared.

"It's my turn," said Lady, taking her draw.

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Lady Stone (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (33)  
 **Current Hand** (6): Harpie Lady #2, Harpie Lady #3, Monster Reborn, Dramatic Rescue, Spell Reproduction, and Cyber Shield

* * *

The beautiful blonde-haired girl added her drawn Cyber Shield (Equip Spell card) to her hand. Her hand now consisted of Harpie Lady #2, Harpie Lady #3, Monster Reborn, Dramatic Rescue, Spell Reproduction, and Cyber Shield.

"Not yet." Lady thought to herself with a small smile, just before selecting the recently drawn Cyber Shield from her hand. "I equip my Harpie Lady #1 with Cyber Shield!"

A bronze armor equipped onto Harpie Lady #1, making her grow stronger (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1400).

"This Equip Spell boosts my Harpie Lady's attack by 500." explained Lady. "That makes it strong enough to destroy your Little-Winguard. Harpie Lady #1, destroy Little-Winguard now!"

Harpie Lady #1 obeyed and used her wings to fly higher until she dived down towards Percy's weak monster with her sharp claws. This time, however, Percy was prepared.

"Your monster will have to find it first." Percy pointed out, pressing a button his Duel Disk. "I play Fairy Box!"

Just before Harpie Lady #1 could strike, Little-Winguard disappeared into a large Whack-A-Mole machine, popping up out of several holes, confusing Lady's monster.

"What's...going on?" asked Lady.

"Pick a box, any box." grinned Percy. "Hit the target, and my monster will be destroyed. But miss, and my monster will be spared for the turn."

Little-Winguard slowly poked out of one of the holes.

"Attack now!" commanded Lady.

Harpie Lady #1 obeyed and swiped at the hole. As soon as Harpie Lady 1's claw struck the box, a cloud of dust erupted Percy's side of the field. Lady tried to see through the dust field.

"Did I get it?"

When the dust field cleared, Fairy Box was destroyed...but Little-Winguard was still present.

"Sorry..." grinned Percy. "You missed."

Lady smiled. "I'm impressed. That's some good luck you have there, Percy."

Percy blushed at this compliment. "Thanks." he said, bashfully kicking the ground with his foot.

"Percy!" called Edward. "Don't lose focus!"

Snapping out of his love daze, Percy drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Percy Avonside (LP: 2400)  
 **Deck** : (33)  
 **Current Hand** (4): Rocket Warrior, Shield  & Sword, Dice Re-Roll, and Panther Warrior

* * *

The green haired-boy added is card to his hand and gazed at it. He was feeling dismayed that he hadn't drawn anything helpful.

"Not too good." Percy thought. "Guess I'll have to defend a little bit longer."

He selected his Rocket Warrior monster card from his hand and laid it sideways on a monster field slot on his Duel Disk.

"I summon Rocket Warrior in defense mode!"

A small warrior in a greenish armor that resembled parts of a rocket appeared and knelt (Level: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300).

"I'll also keep my Little-Winguard in defense mode too." Percy added. "That's it for me."

"Then it's my turn now!" cried Lady, drawing her card. "Now!"

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Lady Stone (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (32)  
 **Current Hand** (6): Harpie Lady #2, Harpie Lady #3, Monster Reborn, Dramatic Rescue, Spell Reproduction, and Mirror Wall

* * *

Lady smiled and held out a card from her hand; it was a monster card called Harpie Lady #2.

"Now I call forth my Harpie Lady #2!"

Another a female humanoid monster appeared. She had the same clothes and feather colors as Harpie Lady #1, but her hair was shorter and orange in color (Level: 4/ATK: 1300 - 1600/DEF: 1400).

"Now I'll set this card facedown." Lady continued, slotting a card into her Duel Disk.

A facedown card appeared behind Harpie Lady #1.

"Your turn, Percy."

"Those harpies could have easily destroyed Percy's monster." said Emily to Thomas and Edward. "Why didn't Lady attack?"

"She must be planning something." answered Thomas.

Percy then took his turn.

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : Percy Avonside (LP: 2400)  
 **Deck** : (32)  
 **Current Hand** (4): Shield  & Sword, Dice Re-Roll, Panther Warrior, and Blue Flame Swordsman

* * *

Noticing what he's just drawn, Percy smiled. It was his Blue Flame Swordsman monster, and one that will enable him to destroy Lady's Harpie Ladies.

"Okay, Lady!" Percy exclaimed, setting his monster card onto an empty monster field slot on his Duel Disk. "Meet my Blue Flame Swordsman!"

Appearing Percy's field was a monster that looked similar to Flame Swordsman, but his armor was painted black and his sword's blade was blue (Level: 4/ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1600).

"Next I'll switch both of my other monsters into attack mode!" Percy continued, turning both of his other monster cards on his Duel Disk facing forth.

Rocket Warrior and Little-Winguard both stood up and ready for battle. Edward, however, looked uncertain on what Lady was planning.

"She must be setting a trap for Percy." he thought, before speaking aloud. "Percy, don't attack!"

Too late. Percy pointed forth determinedly.

"Blue Flame Swordsman! Attack Harpie Lady #2!"

Blue Flame Swordsman obeyed, causing a blue flame to ignite on his sword as he charged for an attack.

"I'm afraid you activated my Trap card," sighed Lady, poking a button on her Duel Disk. "Mirror Wall!"

On cue, the beautiful blonde-haired girl's facedown card flipped up and revealed itself, creating a shining wall of crystal in the process. Blue Flame Swordsman's weapon struck the wall, and caused the monster himself to get pushed back from the recoil.

"What just happened?" asked Percy.

Lady chuckled. "When you commanded your monster to attack, Mirror Wall had gone and halved your monster's overall attack. As a result, your monster is now weak enough for my Harpie Lady #2 to counterattack and destroy it."

Blue Flame Swordsman got weaker (ATK: 1800 - 900).

"Harpie Lady #2, counterattack!" commanded Lady.

Harpie Lady #2 obeyed, slicing Blue Flame Swordsman with her claws.

"My monster's been cut to ribbons!" exclaimed Percy (LP: 1700).

"This is why you don't just rush in and attack!" scolded Emily.

Lady sighed. "Is that all, or will you continue your turn?"

Percy grunted. "I activate my Blue Flame Swordsman's effect!" His deck started glowing white. "If it gets sent to my graveyard, I call special summon from my hand, deck, or graveyard the original Flame Swordsman!"

A small flame left behind from Blue Flame Swordsman grew until the original Flame Swordsman appeared in his place (Level: 5/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600).

"I end my turn now."

Lady only silently drew her next card.

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : Lady Stone (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (31)  
 **Current Hand** (5): Harpie Lady #3, Monster Reborn, Dramatic Rescue, Spell Reproduction, and Pot of Greed

* * *

"I'll first play Pot of Greed!" she announced, inserting her drawn card into her Duel Disk.

The Pot of Greed Spell card materialized face-up.

"Now I draw two more cards from my deck!"

Lady drew her two cards from the top of her deck. She now held two extra copies of Cyber Shield in her right hand. Smiling, she added them to her hand and then held out her Harpie Lady #3 monster card.

"Say hello to Harpie Lady #3!" Lady announced, placing the card onto a monster field slot on her Duel Disk.

The Harpie Lady #3 card materialized, just before another female humanoid monster appeared. She had the same clothes and feather colors as Harpie Ladies #1 and #2, but her hair was messier and blue in color (Level: 4/ATK: 1300 - 1600/DEF: 1400).

"Uh oh..." gulped Percy. "I think I'm in trouble."

"Worse than you think." Lady nodded, taking two more cards from her hand. "I'll play two more copies of Cyber Shield!"

Both Harpie Ladies #2 and #3 were both equipped with bronze armor, increasing their strength even further (ATK: 1600 - 2100).

"Now my Harpie Ladies!" commanded Lady. "Attack Percy's monsters now!"

The trio of Harpie Ladies obeyed and lunged forth to the right.

Harpie Lady #3 destroyed Flame Swordsman first. But since the warrior monster was in defense mode, Percy's life points were untouched. Harpie Lady #2 destroyed Rocket Warrior next. Unfortunately, since Rocket Warrior was in attack mode, Percy's life points took a hit (LP: 1100). Harpie Lady #1 was approaching to take out Little-Winguard. Suddenly, Percy held out his empty right hand...

"I activate my Winguard's effect!"

"What effect?" asked Lady.

"Once on either player's turn, I can switch the battle position of my Little-Winguard at my choosing." Percy explained, placing two of his fingers onto his Little-Winguard card on his Duel Disk. "And I change my monster to defense mode!"

Before Harpie Lady #1 can slash her claw down, Little-Winguard kneeled down into a defensive stance. Harpie Lady #1 destroyed the puny warrior monster.

"And since he was in defense mode-" said Percy. "-I lose no life points from that attack."

"That was an impressive play, Percy." Lady smiled briefly, but then she frowned in disapproval. "But I'm not impressed. Throughout this duel, I've sensed some hesitation within you. Almost like you're afraid to play against me at your best. Is this true?"

Percy nodded slowly in embarrassment.

The beautiful blonde-haired girl sighed. "Listen to me, Percy. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean you should be holding back. I can take whatever punishment you care to throw at me, and I'll also take it with courage."

Percy had a thought, however... "Not if the duelist you're facing is your crush."

"I'll end my turn." Lady stated.

Percy just silently drew is card.

* * *

 **Turn Nine** : Percy Avonside (LP: 1100)  
 **Deck** : (31)  
 **Current Hand** (4): Shield  & Sword, Dice Re-Roll, Panther Warrior, and Roll of Fate

* * *

Percy started to fall into despair.

"Lady's right." he thought to himself. "All I've been doing this entire match is make sloppy move after sloppy move, all because I have a crush on her. I'm just afraid that if I beat her, Lady might never talk to me again. Now look where that brought me: 'Only 1100 life points left, no monsters on my field, and no monster in my hand powerful enough to destroy her three Harpie Ladies.' I'm way in over my head."

Percy started to bring his right hand onto the top of his Duel Disk.

"Maybe I should just sur-"

"Percy!" called the voice of Edward.

Percy looked back towards the intellignt blue-haired boy.

"You can't surrender." Edward exclaimed. "You have to keep fighting."

"But I can't!" argued the green-haired boy. "I've got nothing to beat her Harpie Ladies. And even if I try to do something, I'll just make another sloppy move."

"We know you can find a way to turn this duel around!" Thomas replied. "Answer me this question: When I was facing off against Spencer's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, I too considered surrendering. However, what was the one thing that gave me the courage to keep fighting?"

"Our support?" asked Percy.

"Yes!" nodded the blue-haired boy. "It was thanks to the support from you and the others that I was able to turn the tide of the duel and win. Now that you are the one dueling, and we believe in you."

"Thomas is right, Percy." Lady spoke up. "While we are opponents right now, I want you to know this: ' ** _I believe in you, too_** '."

Percy looked back to his friends. They believed that he could pull through, and even Lady believed in him. Suddenly, he felt determined.

"Alright." said Percy with determination. "I'll try." With that said, he placed a card into his Duel Disk. "I activate the Spell card Roll of Fate!"

The Roll of Fate card materialized. A normal looking dice appeared and was thrown up into the sky.

"I begin by rolling a die." Percy explained. "Whatever number I roll means I get to draw that many cards from my deck. However, I must then banish that number of cards from the top of my deck afterward."

"Looks like Percy's taking another gamble." Emily remarked.

"Let's hope fate is on his side." Thomas pleaded.

The tossed die started falling to the ground.

"Here it comes..." whispered Edward.

The die landed, rolled around, and stopped...

...on a six.

"Yes!" cried Percy. "Now I get to draw six new cards!" He drew his new cards, but then banished the top six cards of his deck.

Looking at his drawn cards, he's drawn the following: Baby Dragon, Time Wizard, Giant Trunade, Monster Reborn, Magical Arm Shield, and United We Stand.

"First up, I summon Baby Dragon in attack mode!" Percy laid his monster card onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk.

A small infant dragon with orange scales and blue eyes appeared (Level: 3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 700).

"And thanks to your Harpie Lady #1-" added Percy. "-he gains 300 attack points."

Baby Dragon grew stronger (ATK: 1200 - 1500).

"But it doesn't really matter though." Lady pointed out. "Your monster cannot stand up to my Harpie Ladies!"

"Not for long!" retorted Percy, placing a card in his a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "I activate the Spell card Giant Trunade!"

Suddenly, a giant turret of wind rose in the center of the dueling field. Lady braced herself again it, which the Harpie Ladies did so too...when their armor all vanished, leaving them only in their usual clothing.

"Giant Trunade returns of Spell and Trap cards back to both players hands." Percy explained. "And without Cyber Shield, their power boosts are nullified too."

The three Harpie Ladies grew weaker (ATK: 2100 - 1600).

"I'm sorry, Percy, but you still have nothing left to stop my Harpie Ladies." Lady insisted. "They're each stronger than your Baby Dragon."

"Not quite." The green-haired boy rebuffed. "Now I play Time Wizard!"

Appearing before them was a large red clock with eyes, a cape, and a staff.

"Time Wizard?" Lady blinked. "What's that?"

"This little guy is going to bring me a win." explained Percy. "By using Time Roulette, the minute hand spins around in his staff. If it lands on a time machine, then he uses Time Magic. But if it lands on a skull, all my monsters will be destroyed and I take damage."

"Talk about risky." said Thomas. "If this fails, he'll lose the duel."

"Percy..." whispered Emily.

"Here goes..." Percy thought to himself, before speaking aloud. "Go Time Roulette!"

The little hand on the staff began to spin around like a spinner on a board game. After a few seconds, Percy spoke.

"Now stop!"

Everyone watched and held their breath as the roulette slowed down. It started to land on a skull at first, then another skull, and then finally...

...a time machine!

"He did it!" cheered Emily.

"Okay, go Time Warp!" called Percy triumphantly.

"Time Magic!" cried the high-pitched voice of the Time Wizard.

The small magician-like monster waved its staff into the air as a large clock appeared above them.

"Now watch as Baby Dragon ages 1000 years in time..." said Percy, as Baby Dragon began to grow older. "Now, behold Thousand Dragon!"

Baby Dragon had aged itself into the Thousand Dragon (Level: 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000).

"That's not all the Time Wizard has done." Thomas smiled.

Lady was impressed to say the least. "Well, that is what I call impressive." she grinned mischievously. "But you'll still have to get by my Harpie Ladies first!"

"Then I'm afraid that will be easier than you think." Percy pointed out. "Your Harpies have also been affected by the Time Magic. Take a look at them."

Lady did so...but wished that she hadn't. The three Harpie Ladies were now old and wrinkled, and age also affected their overall stats (ATK: 1600 - 400 / DEF: 1400 - 500).

"W-What's happened to my Harpie Ladies?!" Lady exclaimed.

"They were also aged by Time Magic." explained Percy. "Now they're weak enough to be destroyed by my dragon. But first... I activate another Spell, Monster Reborn."

He immediately held up the mentioned Spell card for a brief moment. From Percy's graveyard came Blue Flame Swordsman.

"And I'll use it to special summon Blue Flame Swordsman from my graveyard back in defense mode!"

Blue Flame Swordsman returned to Percy's field, kneeling in defense mode.

"Why would you bring him back?" asked Lady.

"Because my Swordsman has another ability." explained Percy.

"What?! What is it?"

Percy smirked. "I can transfer any number of its attack points and add them to another monster."

Lady's eyes widened. "Any monster?!"

"That's right." Percy nodded. "And the monster I choose is Thousand Dragon!"

Blue Flame Swordsman held up his sword as a blue flame glowed on it before transferring over to Thousand Dragon, boosting its attack points (ATK: 2400 - 4200).

"But now I play one more card." Percy continued, slotting a card into his Duel Disk. "United We Stand!"

A facedown card appeared and immediately flipped up to reveal itself. Suddenly, Thousand Dragon felt itself growing even stronger than it already was (ATK: 4200 - 5800).

"United We Stand increases any one of my monster's attack points by 800 for every monster I control on my field." Percy explained.

Thomas, Edward, and Emily were each amazed at how powerful Percy's monster was now. Even Lady was rather amazed at the dragon's might, but didn't say it out loud in case it embarrassed Percy.

"Thousand Dragon!" ordered Percy. "Attack those old Harpie Ladies with Inferno Flame Breath!"

Thousand Dragon and blew a large stream of flames, toasting the three Harpie Ladies with an inch of their lives. Lady watched as her three monsters were destroyed before her very own eyes (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Percy Avonside wins!**

* * *

"He did it! Percy won!" Thomas and Emily both cheered.

"Amazing." Edward breathed.

"I actually did it." said Percy happily. "I won my first major duel!"

Lady stood motionless for a few seconds before she closed her eyes and smiled, accepting her loss gracefully.

"Congratulations, Percy." she said, as she started walking over. "You've won the duel."

"Thanks, Lady." replied Percy. "You were a great opponent."

Once Lady got close enough, she opened Percy's right hand and laid two star coins onto his palm.

"As the victor, you've earned these two star coins."

The green-haired boy smiled, looking at the coins in his hand.

"I have four star coins like Thomas does." Percy thought to himself. "And I managed to beat a more experienced duelist, too."

Lady continued to stand near Percy, just as Emily, Edward, and Thomas all approached their two friends to congratulate them both on a job well done.


	8. Heroes vs Heroes (1)

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

With Percy's win against Lady, the green-haired boy now had four star coins like Thomas, while the beautiful blonde-haired girl was down by two, though she was still in the tournament.

With James's group somewhere in South San Francisco, they were at an outdoor burger joint getting some lunch before resuming their search for duelists. James was eating three burgers, a large order of french fries, and a large orange soda to drink, Gordon was eating six burgers and a chocolate malt to drink, and Henry was eating two large orders of french fries and onion rings along with a large Pepsi to drink.

"Man-" grinned James, stuffing his face. "-looking for a duel can sure make a guy hungry."

"You said it." agreed Gordon, taking a big bite out of his burger.

The cook laughed. "Boy, oh boy. You fellas sure love to eat big orders, yes?"

"Hey, we're growing boys here." Henry pointed out. "We have big appetites."

"I know! It means very good business for me!" The cook replied cheerfully.

Lunch really couldn't be any sweeter and delicious than it could be, can it?

* * *

 **Title: Heroes vs. Heroes, Part 1**

* * *

Half an hour later, after paying the cook (the bill was high costing, but worth it), the trio of older boys walked away from the food joint, feeling as full as ever.

"THAT was delicious." sighed James. "While we may have all of that stuff back home, American food is just awesome."

"You said it." Gordon agreed. "Maybe when this thing is over, we can take some more food home."

As three boys continued chatting, laughing, and overall having a good time, James accidentally bumped into someone without looking. It resulted in knocking both him (James) and the person down onto the ground.

"Hey watch where you're going!" snapped the red-haired boy.

"Sorry, that was my fault." The person sighed, before getting up.

Once the person stood back up, the trio of Gordon, Henry, and James recognized the person as the very same gray-haired boy they and the rest of the Tidmouth Teens spotted from the first day of the tournament...and current champion of Washington.

"Hey, y-you're Stanley Hudswell, aren't you?" Gordon asked.

"Indeed I am." smiled the grey-haired boy. "A pleasure to meet all of you. If I'm not mistaken, you three are from the Island of Sodor in England."

"I'm Gordon." said the elder blue-haired boy.

"Gordon? Say, you wouldn't happen to be the cousin of CEO and champion duelist, Spencer Gresley, by any chance?" asked Stanley.

"Yes, I am." nodded the tall blue-haired boy, growing a little unhappy. "Although I'm ashamed to say so."

"What makes you say that?" Stanley quizzed curiously.

"Because Spencer is a cocky, rude, and selfish jerk!" snapped James rudely. "Just like what I think you are, too!"

Stanley felt hurt.

"James!" scolded Henry. "You know better than to judge someone before you get the chance to know him. Stanley might be a nice guy."

Gordon was also displeased with James being rude and looked over to Stanley.

"Sorry about him." he sighed. "He saw you with a large group of girls and is rather jealous that you're popular with them, as well as being the current champ of Washington."

"No, I'm not!" James argued.

"Then tell us why you were rude to Stanley, eh?" Henry demanded.

"I have my reasons."

Of course, being a very nice guy, Stanley was very forgiving towards the red-haired boy. Then, he noticed the Duel Disk and glove James had.

"Are you a duelist in this tournament?" The gray-haired boy asked with interest.

"Why, yes I am." said James quickly, just beore pointing forth at Stanley. "And I'm challenging you to a duel!"

Gordon and Henry, unfortunately, both weren't too sure if that was a good idea.

"James?" whispered Henry. "Are you sure that's wise? Stanley happens to be a champion, you know."

"I can take him." insisted James confidently, looking at his deck. "My heroes will kick his little butt back to whatever city Stanley's from."

"I accept the challenge." accepted Stanley, reading his own Duel Disk.

Gordon and Henry both looked at each other, then back at the two duelists. They hoped James's overconfidence wouldn't be his own downfall.

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile, inside Discord's office, he was busy watching TV. In reality, he was watching over the duels going on all over the city.

"My, what a lovely day for a tournament." The creator of Duel Monsters sighed to himself pleasantly.

Then, one duel started to catch his interest... In one TV monitor, James and Stanley were getting ready for a big duel. This made Discord very interested indeed.

"So young James-boy is going to duel against a champion." he said only to himself. "Let's see if he knows what he's doing."

(elsewhere...)

Back with Gordon, Henry, James, and Stanley, the final two boys took their positions in one spot on the sidewalk and activated their Duel Disks.

"How many star coins do you have?" James asked.

"Two." Stanley answered. "I haven't found any duelists since yesterday."

"I have two, as well." James held up his dueling glove, showing the two star coins inside. "The winner will get either players' star coins."

"Cool!" Stanley nodded, smiling confidently.

"That means the loser will be out of the tournament." said Henry.

"Come on, James." Gordon thought to himself. "Don't you dare screw up!"

Suddenly, there was a loud cry.

"Over there!" came a female voice.

"A duel is about to start!" added another female voice.

"And Stanley Hudswell is in it! Let's go cheer him on!" squealed a third female voice.

Before long, the two duelists were surrounded by a wave of fangirls.

"We love you, Stanley!" One girl cried out.

Seeing Stanley have so many fans, this made James very cross now.

"You won't have all those fangirls once I'm through with you, Stanley!" he shouted.

"Then let's see what you've got, my friend!" Stanley declared, but not in an arrogant tone.

Both players drew their opening hands, and their life points were set to 4000.

"Get your game on, Stanley!" called James.

"You, too." added the gray-haired boy.

Gordon, Henry, and the whole crowd of girls all waited patiently for the first turn.

"Here they go." said Henry quietly.

"I'll take the first move!" James insisted.

* * *

 **Turn One** : James Hughes (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (35)  
 **Current Hand** (5): Elemental HERO Avian, Polymerization, Hero Kid, Cross Heart, and R - Righteous Justice

* * *

Looking at his hand, the red-haired boy smirked at what his opening hand contained.

"Pretty boy over there won't know what hit him once he gets a taste of my hero deck." he thought to himself, before he takes a card from his hand. From there, James laid his selected card onto an empty monster field slot on his Duel Disk. "I summon Elemental HERO Avian in attack mode!"

Appearing before them was a man dressed in green with wings on his back (Level: 3/ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000)

"Is that an Elemental HERO monster?" asked Stanley, growing excited at seeing a monster from the Elemental HERO series. "Wow! I've heard all about them, but never actually got to see them before. You're so lucky to be using a deck based on them, James!"

"Thanks." said James, feeling somewhat flattered by the compliment...although not by much. "But flattery won't get you anywhere." As he spoke, he took one more card from his hand and slotted it into his Duel Disk. "I'll set this card facedown now."

A facedown card materialized behind Avian.

"That'll do for my turn." James finished. "Okay, Mr. Champion, show me what you can do!"

"Stanley! Stanley! Stanley! Stanley!" cheered the crowd.

"Okay, James!" Stanley stated, before going and drawing his card. "My turn!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Stanley Hudswell (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (34)  
 **Current Hand** (6): Clock Tower Prison, Destiny HERO - Dogma, Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude, Monster Reborn, Call of the Haunted, and D - Mind

* * *

The gray-haired boy smiled at his current hand and looked up at James.

"Since I now know that you play an Elemental HERO deck, I think I'll tell you and everyone else a secret; I play a Hero deck too."

"What?" asked James, sounding a bit surprised.

"You'll see!" smirked Stanley, placing a card on a monster field slot on his Duel Disk. "I summon Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude in attack mode!"

A humanoid male, with messy white hair, wearing a black outfit and cape with pieces of diamond sticking out of various parts of his body, appeared and glared at Elemental Hero Avian (Level: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1600).

James was surprised to say the least. "A ' _what_ ' hero?"

"A Destiny HERO." explained Stanley. "They're a bit tougher than your Elemental HEROES."

"What do you mean by that?" James seemed to take offense to that statement, even though the gray-haired boy never meant it in an insulting way.

"You'll find out much sooner than later." The gray-haired boy took another card from his hand, brought it to the edge of his Duel Disk (on the right), and placed it into the special zone for Field Spell cards. "Next I play the Field Spell card Clock Tower Prison!"

The scenery around them changed into a large Clock Tower with buildings around it.

"Clock Tower Prison..." James whispered, looking around.

"Creepy..." whimpered a fangirl.

"But a reason we love our Stanley!" exclaimed another fangirl happily.

Stanley smirked. "My Field Spell has a few hidden surprises that you'll find out in some due time."

"I don't think I'd like to know what those surprises are." mumbled James to himself.

Finally, the gray-haired boy entered his battle phase... "Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude, attack Elemental HERO Avian now!"

Diamond Dude obeyed, charging at Avian and punching him with his diamond fist. Gordon and Henry were both amazed on how fast Diamond Dude was.

"Such a fast monster..." whispered Gordon.

Elemental HERO Avian was destroyed by Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude's attack. James grimaced as he took some damage to his life points (LP: 3600).

"Nice try." he said, pressing a button on his Duel Disk. "But since I took battle damage, I can play this Trap card!"

James poked a button on his duel disk and his facedown rose.

"Cross Heart!"

Stanley blinked. "Cross Heart?" He then gasped as he saw something happen to his monster. "W-What's happening to my Destiny HERO?"

Diamond Dude was struggling to fight whatever was controlling him, but he lost and went over to James's side of the field.

"Whenever I take damage from an attack-" explained James. "-this trap lets me take control of the monster that dealt that damage."

"Hey, you took Stanley's monster!" complained a fangirl. "You big bully!"

"Not to worry." Stanley replied, taking a card from his hand. "I'll protect myself using Monster Reborn!"

The Monster Reborn Spell card materialized face-up. A few moments later, Elemental HERO Avian reappeared on Stanley's side of the field in defense mode.

"Yay, Stanley!" cheered the girls. "He always thinks ahead!"

"Wow." commented Henry. "Those girls are so obsessed with him."

"Now I can see why James is so jealous." Gordon agreed.

Stanley then selected one more card from his hand and inserted it into his Duel Disk. On cue, a facedown card materialized behind Elemental HERO Avian.

"I place one card facedown and call it a turn."

"It's my turn then!" said James, drawing his card. "So get ready!"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : James Hughes (LP: 3600)  
 **Deck** : (34)  
 **Current Hand** (4): Polymerization, Hero Kid, R - Righteous Justice, and Pot of Greed

* * *

The Pot of Greed Spell card immediately materialized face-up.

"I play Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two cards!"

The red-haired boy drew a monster card (Elemental HERO Bubbleman) and an Equip Spell card (Bubble Blaster), bringing a smirk to his face.

"Hope you like playing with bubbles." said James, placing a card on an empty monster field slot on his Duel Disk. "Because I summon the Elemental HERO Bubbleman in attack mode!"

A humanoid monster (or man) wearing aquatic armor appeared (Level: 4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200).

"No offense, James, but it looks pretty weak." Stanley pointed out.

"Not for long." retorted James, slotting a card into a Spell/Trap slot. "I'll equip him with an Equip Spell card called Bubble Blaster!"

A large water bubble gun appeared and Elemental HERO Bubbleman took hold of it, giving it a decent power boost (ATK: 800 - 1600).

"This increases my Bubbleman's attack by 800 points!"

"Atta boy, James!" called Gordon.

The rest of the crowd, however, booed loudly.

"Meanie!" cried one fangirl.

James just ignored them. He didn't want to lose any focus right now.

"Alright Diamond Dude, attack Avian!" The red-haired boy called out to his monster

Diamond Dude obeyed, striking down Avian with his diamond fist again.

"Now Bubbleman can attack you directly!"

Bubbleman unleashed a large turret of water from his blaster aimed at Stanley, who took the direct hit while yelling from the attack (LP: 2400). The audience of girls grew even angrier.

"You horrid person!" huffed another girl.

"Stanley will make you pay for that cheap shot!" came yet another fangirl.

"Oh, will you all just shut up?!" snapped Gordon. By now, he was getting annoyed with the fangirls ranting. "This is how Duel Monsters is supposed to be played!"

Unfortunately, a small group of the fangirls instantly surrounded Gordon in response, making the tall blue-haired boy sweatdrop nervously.

"On the other hand..."

"Ladies, please behave yourselves!" scolded Stanley, upon recovering from the direct attack. "It's just a game. No need to take it so seriously."

In an instant, the girls all left Gordon alone before anything violent could happen to him. Henry was amazed that Stanley could control those fangirls.

"They must really love him." he muttered.

"My turn, James!" Stanley announced, drawing his card. "Now!"

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Stanley Hudswell (LP: 2400)  
 **Deck** : (33)  
 **Current Hand** (4): Destiny HERO - Dogma, Call of the Haunted, D - Mind, and Graceful Charity

* * *

"I activate Graceful Charity!" Stanley held out his drawn Graceful Charity card.

Raindrops gently fluttered above him and onto his deck, like celestial light of a sort.

"Now I'll draw three cards-" The gray-haired boy drew his three cards, and then sent two more cards from his hand to the graveyard. "-and then discard two!"

After discarding the two cards, he looked at the three cards he drew. They were shown to be Destiny HERO - Celestial, Over Destiny, and Draining Shield. Knowing what to do, Stanley selected the monster card he drew from Graceful Charity.

"I summon Destiny HERO - Celestial in attack mode!" The gray-haired boy announced, setting the card onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk.

A monster entered the scene. Its suit looked like a vertical pattern of red, black, and red. On his back was a pair of wings that looked like blades (Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400).

"It's as strong as my Bubbleman." James dismissed. "And it's equally as strong as the Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude I took from you."

"Don't be so sure." Stanley rebuffed, wagging a finger. "Destiny HERO - Celestial, attack Elemental Hero Bubbleman!"

Celestial obeyed and charged at Bubbleman, who stood ready to counter.

"Whenever Celestia attacks-" explained Stanley. "-I can destroy an Equip Spell card and inflict 500 points of damage to you."

Celestial punched the Bubble Blaster out of Bubbleman' hands, and it exploded. As a result, Bubbleman's strength returned to its original amount (ATK: 1600 - 800). The explosion from the destroyed Bubble Blaster also briefly caught James.

"Aaugh!" cried James, as he took a small life point hit (LP: 3100).

The fangirls cheered for their favorite duelist.

"Now Bubbleman's weak enough to be destroyed." Henry panicked.

Celestial followed up with a punch right in the kisser! -so to speak. Either way, Bubbleman was hit and fell down, causing him to shatter into pieces. This caused James to take another life point hit (LP: 2300). This made the fangirls cheer even louder. Henry and Gordon had to plug their ears to drown out the noise. Just before Stanley called it a turn, he slotted one more card into his Duel Disk.

"I'll place this card facedown." he said, as a hologram of a facedown...well, card, appeared behind Destiny HERO - Celestial. "That finishes my turn."

"Man, this Stanley guy's better than I thought." thought James." But my deck is just as tough."

With that said, he drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn Five** : James Hughes (LP: 2300)  
 **Deck** : (31)  
 **Current Hand** (4): Polymerization, Hero Kid, R - Righteous Justice, and Card Trooper

* * *

James held out his drawn monster card. "I summon Card Trooper in attack mode!"

A small robot with a red upper body and blue lower body appeared (Level: 3/ATK: 400/DEF: 400)

"Aww, it looks cute." gushed one fangirl, but then scowled irritably. "Too bad it stinks!"

"Well, then watch and learn, ladies." retorted James. "Because I activate my Card Trooper's effect!"

"What effect?" asked Stanley.

"By sending up to three cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard-" explained James. "-Card Trooper gains 500 attack points for each one."

With that said, the red-haired boy drew and sent the top three cards of his deck to the graveyard. Card Trooper grew stronger as a result (ATK: 400 - 1900).

"Go and attack Destiny HERO - Celestial now, Card Trooper!" James commanded.

Card Trooper obeyed, firing its blasters at Stanley's monster.

"I'm afraid my monster isn't going anywhere!" shouted Stanley, poking a button on his Duel Disk. "I activate the Trap card Draining Shield!"

The facedown card on the gray-haired boy's field flipped up and revealed itself. On cue, a shield of some sort appeared and created an energy field around Stanley and his cards. The laser blasts struck the shield, causing Stanley's life points to go up (LP: 4300).

"Your life points increased?!" James asked in disbelief. "But how?!"

"That's the power of Draining Shield." explained Stanley. "It negates your attack and increases my life points by the attack points of your attacking monster."

Stanley's fangirls began to cheer again.

"Great." grumbled James. "Now my Card Trooper's attack returns to how it originally was now."

Card Trooper's attack returns to its normal amount (ATK: 1900 - 400).

"My turn has come to an end, I guess."

(elsewhere...)

While all of this was occurring... somewhere in the harbor of Los Angeles, the same ship commanded by Sailor John had sailed in. John, Skiff, and four other pirates watched on from the sides. John smiled to himself.

"Here we are at last." said Sailor John with glee. "Time to pay an old friend a little visit."

"Captain." Skiff interrupted. "While we are in America, we're actually in a city called ' **Los Angeles** '."

Needless to say, Sailor John was NOT happy to learn of that.

"What?!" The pirate captain demanded. "We were supposed to have landed in San Francisco! You've messed up the coordinates, Skiff!"

"I'm sorry." winced the younger boy.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" snapped Sailor John, angrily look to his other men. "Alright, everyone, back onto the ship."

"Wait a second, sir." spoke one of the pirates. The pirate was male, tall, with short brown hair and a calm expression on his face. "May I make a statement, please?"

Sailor John, still fuming, decided to listen to the pirate. "Speak, Commander Leon."

The pirate (Leon) started to speak. "If we sail by the ship now, we'd be too late to try and ruin the tournament. But if we go there by stealing a vehicle, we'll probably make it to San Francisco within two days or so...maybe even sooner if we leave now."

Sailor John thought about it and gave a cruel smile.

"Yes, that's a good point, Commander Leon." he snickered. "Change of plans, boys, we're stealing us a vehicle and driving the rest of the way to San Francisco!" The pirate captain then turned to a big, burly pirate. "Nathan, can you go steal us a vehicle?"

The burly pirate (Nathan) grunted. "Leave that to me, captain." he said with a deep voice.

(elsewhere...)

Back to the duel, Stanley began his turn by drawing his card.

* * *

Turn Six: Stanley Hudswell (LP: 4300)  
Deck: (29)  
Current Hand (2): Over Destiny, Destiny Draw

* * *

"Get ready, James!" cried the gray-haired boy. "Destroy his Card Trooper now, my Destiny HERO - Celestial!"

Celestial obeyed and charged at Card Trooper.

"James is about to lose more life points!" cried Gordon.

Celestial used his blade wings to slice Card Trooper to pieces, making James grunt (LP: 1100).

"I play Card Trooper's ability!" The red-haired boy announced. "When it's destroyed, I can draw one card!"

With that said, James drew his card as said. He looked and saw that he drew was a monster card called Elemental HERO Bladedge, which also pleased him.

"Now I need a card to summon him."

"I'll end my turn," said Stanley, going to his end phase.

Bravely, James drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : James Hughes (LP: 1100)  
 **Deck** : (26)  
 **Current Hand** (4): Polymerization, Hero Kid, R - Righteous Justice, Elemental HERO Bladedge, A Hero Emerges

* * *

The red-haired boy saw that his drawn card was a Trap card called A Hero Emerges.

"Yes!" James thought to himself happily and inserted the drawn card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "I'll set this card facedown!"

A facedown card materialized.

"That's all for my turn."

"My move then!" announced Stanley, drawing his card.

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : Stanley Hudswell (LP: 4300)  
 **Deck** : (28)  
 **Current Hand** (3): Over Destiny, Destiny Draw, and Destiny HERO - Malicious

* * *

Stanley looked at the card, added it to his hand, and took hold of another card.

"I'll play my Destiny Draw Spell card!" The gray-haired boy declared, holding the card. "Now by discarding one Destiny HERO monster from my hand, I can go and draw two cards."

So Stanley discarded Destiny HERO - Malicious and drew two cards.

The cards he's drawn were D - Chain and Destiny HERO - Dasher. Smiling, Stanley took the monster card and held it out.

"I'll tribute my Destiny HERO - Celestial!"

Celestial vanished in a blue streak.

"With him tributed-" continued Stanley, placing another card onto an empty monster field slot on his Duel Disk. "-I summon Destiny HERO - Dasher!"

A black colored robotic monster appeared (Level: 6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1000).

"Next I use my Trap card!" Stanley held out his hand, causing his facedown card to flip up and reveal itself. "Call of the Haunted! With this, I can bring back a monster from by graveyard."

On cue, Destiny HERO - Celestial reappeared.

"And I choose Destiny HERO - Celestial!"

James sweated, but tried not to show fear.

"Come on, attack me..." he thought to himself.

"It's been a fun duel, James-" Stanley stated pleasantly. "And I do hope we can play again sometime. But I'm afraid this is where it ends. Destiny HERO - Celestial, attack Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude!"

Celestial obeys and charged forth.

"James's about to lose!" Gordon stated, eyes widened in horror. "Once Diamond Dude's gone, nothing will protect him from a direct attack!"

Suddenly, James smirked.

"Not today."

Stanley was puzzled. Quickly, James poked a button on his Duel Disk and his set Trap card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"I activate the Trap card A Hero Emerges!" anounced James.

"Oh no!" cried Stanley.

"Oh yes! Now you have to pick a card from my hand. If you choose an Elemental HERO monster, I can special summon it to the field. But if you choose a Spell or Trap card, then the attack will continue and you'll win as a result."

James held his hand out (without showing it). He had Polymerization, Hero Kid, R - Righteous Justice, and Elemental HERO Bladedge.

"This is it." James thought to himself. "If I don't get my Bladedge onto the field, then my hopes of moving up in the tournament are as good as over."

* * *

 **To be Continued!**


	9. Heroes vs Heroes (2)

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

Opening up on a street somewhere in San Francisco, James was still dueling against Stanley Hudswell, the champion of Washington. These were the current standings:  
-James had Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude (which he took from Stanley earlier in the duel) on his side of the field, and an activated Trap card called A Hero Emerges.  
-Stanley had two Destiny HERO monsters on his side of the field (Celestial and Dasher) and a activated Trap card called Call of the Haunted.

Both Gordon and Henry were cheering their red-haired friend on. Stanley, on the other hand, had a whole crowd full of fangirls badly wanting him to win the duel.

"A Hero Emerges?" quizzed Henry. "What does that do?"

"Basically Stanley gets to pick a card in James's hand." said Gordon. "If it's an Elemental HERO monster, James can summon it right away. But if not, it goes to the graveyard."

"Wow." Henry blinked. "Basically, he's taking a page from Percy. Luck that is."

Gordon sighed. "Well, here's hoping that James can use this card to get a powerful monster onto his field. Otherwise, he'll lose."

"Alright, Stanley." said James, holding up his hand. "Pick a card, any card. If it's a monster, I can summon it. If it's not, I discard it."

Stanley took some time to think for a minute before making his decision while sweating rather nervously. The gray-haired boy was so close to winning, but if he made a mistake it could result in James turning the tide of the duel. James only had four cards in his hand, so the result of him holding a monster would be one-in-four...right?

"What's the matter, Stanley?" James teased. "I only have four cards in my hand, and the shot of you picking a monster is a one-in-four chance. And if you pick a Spell or Trap card, you'll win!"

"All right!" said Stanley at last. "I pick the one on the far right."

James selected the card from his hand. Everyone, Gordon, Henry, the crowd of fangirls, all watched and held their breath at what was about to happen.

* * *

 **Title: Heroes vs. Heroes, Part 2**

* * *

James held up the card. "Congrats, Stanley, it's-" He turned the card over proudly. "- the Elemental HERO Bladedge!"

The fangirls were practically wailing from the reveal. Stanley himself was even shaken from the monster being revealed to him. Gordon and Henry were both excited and relieved.

"Wow, for a minute, I thought James was gonna lose." sighed Henry.

"Why do our friends do this to us?" grumbled Gordon. "Do either James or Thomas LIKE giving someone, like me, near heart attacks?"

With James, he laid his monster card onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk.

"Come forth - Elemental HERO Bladedge!"

Appearing before them was a large warrior fitted in a golden body armor with horns atop of his head, and blade-like wings from his arms (Level: 7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800).

"That's one powerful monster you got there, James." Stanley admitted. "I guess I've underestimated you." He then smirked confidently. "But don't think I'm down just yet. When the time comes, I'll show you the true power of my Destiny HEROES."

"And what true power would that be?" asked James.

Keeping his smirk, Stanley merely shrugged innocently from the question.

"You'll see. Now, my turn is done."

James didn't know if the gray-haired boy was either bluffing or really telling the truth. This plagued the red-haired boy's mind before he drew his next card.

"You're trying to mess with me, aren't you?" asked James crossly. "Well it won't work. My move!"

* * *

 **Turn Nine** : James Hughes (LP: 1100)  
 **Deck** : (23)  
 **Current Hand** (4): Polymerization, Hero Kid, R - Righteous Justice, and Draining Shield

* * *

"Bladedge, attack Destiny HERO - Dasher!" James commanded. "Slice and Dice attack!"

Bladedge obeyed and opening out his blade, charged towards Dasher.

"Oh no!" cried a fangirl.

"Not Dasher!" wailed another.

Bladedge went and slashed his blade into Dasher, knocking the monster back until he hit the ground and shattered...but Stanley's life points didn't decrease.

"Your life points didn't decrease?!" James was aghast. "But how?"

"Thank Clock Tower Prison for that." explained Stanley proudly, pointing up at the Clocktower. "After it has been out for about four of your standby phases...or rather equipped with four clock counters, I take no battle damage."

"Darn it..." James thought to himself in anger.

"Just when James was home free, Stanley bounces right back." sighed Henry unhappily.

The fangirls shrieked happily, relieved that their Stanley took no damage from the attack. James, however, was far from finished.

"Then I'll just get rid of your Field Spell!" He held out his R - Righteous Justice card. "I'll play the Spell card R - Righteous Justice! If I control a certain amount of Elemental Heroes on my field, I can destroy that number of Spell/Trap cards YOU control!"

A large R Appeared behind Bladedge and shot out towards Clock Tower Prison, destroying and reducing it to rubble.

"Heh, now I'm free to finish you off." said James smugly.

"Don't be so sure..." Stanley replied.

"Huh?"

The gray-haired boy held out his hand, pointing a finger forth in triumph.

"You've activated my Clock Tower Prison's second effect! It activates when you destroy it when it has four or more clock counters!"

"Why does it matter?" asked James, trying to dismiss he had just played into his opponent's hand.

"Because you've just unleashed something incredibly powerful and dangerous!" said Stanley, taking a card from his deck and readying it. "Now I can call forth Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster!"

As the Clock Tower Prison was reduced to rubble, someone new broke out of the rubble. This someone was a human male, huge and muscular, long black hair and facemask, and no doubt a powerful-looking brute (Level: 8/ATK: ?/DEF: ?).

"Yikes, that thing is huge." Gordon gulped nervously.

"That's Stanley's most powerful monster!" cried a fangirl, just before the other girls erupted into high school girl-like squeals.

"For my new monster's first ability-" said Stanley, as his graveyard started shinin all white. "-all monsters on my field without the name ' **Destiny HERO** ' is destroyed. But since I only control Destiny HERO monsters, that effect won't work. However, now I can revive up to two Destiny HERO monsters from my graveyard."

Out of Stanley's graveyard came both Destiny HERO - Dasher and Destiny HERO - Malicious.

"I special summon Destiny HERO - Dasher and Destiny HERO - Malicious both in attack mode!"

With that, Stanley's two Destiny HEROES returned to his side of the field.

"I don't see how tough your Dreadmaster is." James scoffed. "It has 0 attack points and 0 defense points."

"Don't be quick to judge, my friend." Stanley retorted, wagging the index finger of his right hand. "Now my monster's next effect activates."

Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster started glowing gold as he started beating his chest with a loud roar, all while his stats took a big, BIG jump (ATK: 0 - 4500/DEF: 0 - 3200).

"Whoa!" gasped Gordon. "Why'd it become so powerful?"

"My Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster's attack and defense becomes equal to the combined attack and defense points of all of my Destiny HEROES on my field." Stanley explained. "As a combined total of attack of 2100 + 1600 + 800, it gives my Dreadmaster 4500 attack points! While the combined total of defense of 1000 + 1400 + 800 gives Dreadmaster 3200 defense points!"

James looked on in fear, realizing he had completely played into Stanley's hand.

"I'm not out yet." he said, placing a card in a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "I place one card facedown and switch Diamond Dude into defense mode."

Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude knelt down into a defensive stance.

"Then it would be my turn now!" Stanley stated, drawing his card.

* * *

 **Turn Ten** : Stanley Hudswell (LP: 4300)  
 **Deck** : (25)  
 **Current Hand** (3): Over Destiny, D - Chain, Destiny's Force(!)

* * *

"I play the Spell card Destiny's Force!" The gray-haired boy slotted his card into his Duel Disk.

The Destiny's Force Spell card materialized face-up.

"Using this card, we are both required to discard our current hands and then draw until we both hold three cards." Stanley explained.

He and James both discarded their hands, and then drew three cards from their decks.

"Next I'm required to pay 500 life points per card you and I discarded."

Stanley's life points took a hit from Destiny Force's effect (LP: 2300), thus causing the fangirls to gasp in shock.

"Stanley just lost life points!" One fangirl wailed.

"That was rather pointless." snorted James. "Aren't you supposed to be a champion duelist? Why would you give up your own life points like that?"

"It's worth it." Stanley pointed out. "Now for this turn, my Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster can now deal piercing damage. In other words...you'll still lose life points if your monster is in defense mode!"

"Uh-oh!" panicked the red-haired boy. "That means if your attack goes through, I'll lose!"

"That's right!" nodded Stanley. "Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster, attack Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude and end this duel!"

Dreadmaster obeyed, beating his chest, jumping into the air, and charging his fist towards Diamond Dude. The fangirls cheered wildly that their beloved Stanley was about to win the duel.

"Hold it right there!" shouted James, poking a button on his Duel Disk. "I activate the Trap card Draining Shield!"

As with Stanley before, a shield of some sort appeared and created an energy field around James and his cards. Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster's fist struck the shield, causing James's life points to go up (LP: 5600).

"So, you have one, too." admired Stanley, sounding impressed. "But it will take more than that to defeat me."

Gordon and Henry both sighed with relief.

"That was so close." said Henry.

"Again." Gordon added. "James once again nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I end my turn." Stanley announced.

James narrowed his eyes and looked at his current hand.

"The Heart of the Cards worked for Thomas." he said to himself, preparing to draw. "Now let's see if it'll help me."

The red-haired boy bravely drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn Eleven** : James Hughes (LP: 5600)  
 **Deck** : (19)  
 **Current Hand** (4): Transcendent Wings, Solemn Judgment, Winged Kuriboh Lv.10, Winged Kuriboh

* * *

James's eyes widened when he saw what he drew.

"All right!" he thought to himself. "I've drawn my good old Winged Kuriboh. I think I know what I must do."

James took a card from his hand and placed it onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk (sideways).

"I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!"

A little brown furred monster with two white wings appeared, making a squeaky little voice (Level: 1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200). Gordon and Henry both facepalmed in embarrassment, while the crowd of girls either laughed scornfully or squealed at how cute that monster was.

"Don't be deceived at how weak it is." James warned. "My Kuriboh will bring me a win. Just you all see." He slotted two more cards into his Duel Disk. "I place two cards facedown and end my turn. Your move, Stanley."

Stanley nodded and drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn Twelve** : Stanley Hudswell (LP: 2300)  
 **Deck** : (25)  
 **Current Hand** (4): Heavy Storm, Polymerization, Ring of Magnetism, and Raigeki

* * *

Look up at James while holding his drawn card, Stanley sighed.

"As much as I want this duel to continue...I'm afraid this will end here." he stated, taking and holding up a card. "I play the Spell card Raigeki!"

"Oh no!" said Henry. "Now all of James's monsters will be wiped out!"

Lightning bolts started raining from the skies towards all of James's monsters, including the panicking Winged Kuriboh. But the red-haired boy merely smirked.

"Not today!" he declared, holding his right hand out. "Go Solemn Judgement!"

James's first facedown card flipped up and revealed itself.

"By giving up half of my life points-" explained James (LP: 2800). "-my Trap card can negate the effect of your spell and destroy it."

The lightning bolts disintegrated. Stanley merely held up another card in his hand in response, before turning it around and showing it.

"Now I play the Spell card Heavy Storm!"

James was worried. "Not that!"

A huge gust of wind erupted in the center of the duel field, destroying whatever Spell/Trap cards James had facedown.

"Heavy Storm destroys whatever Spell/Trap cards we both have on the field...but I have none, so only you are affected."

"I needed my Transcendent Wings." James thought to himself. "Now I'm the one who underestimated my opponent...again!"

"My turn is not over yet." Stanley continued, inserting another card into his Duel Disk. "I equip my Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster with Ring of Magnetism!"

A large ring appeared and equipped onto Dreadmaster's finger.

"At the cost of lowering my monster's attack and defense by 500 points." Stanley explained. "You can only attack Dreadmaster now!"

Now James was really sweating.

"Dreadmaster, attack Elemental HERO Bladedge now!"

Dreadmaster obeyed, charging at Bladedge with his fists.

"This time you have nothing to protect your monster!" declared Stanley.

Dreadmaster punched Bladedge in the face, knocking him onto the ground while then shattering into pieces. James grimaced in pain and worry (LP: 1400).

"Go, Dasher!" continued Stanley. "Destroy Diamond Dude!"

Dasher obeyed, speeding towards Diamond Dude and kicking him. Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude fell back and shattered into pieces too. Now all James had left was Winged Kuriboh.

"Destiny HERO - Malicious, take out that Winged Kuriboh!"

Malicious obeyed, charging and punching Winged Kuriboh. The poor creature shattered upon getting punched. James was completely defenseless.

"James." Stanley began with regret. "You've put up a great duel, but this is where it all truly ends. Destiny HERO - Celestial, attack James directly!"

Celestial obeyed, charging forward towards James. Suddenly, a beacon of light surrounded the red-haired boy, blocking the direct attack.

"What the-?!" gasped Stanley in surprise.

"When Winged Kuriboh is destroyed in battle-" explained James. "-any damage I take after that becomes 0."

Gordon looked so shocked from watching James save himself, again, that he clutched his chest and fainted on the spot.

"That was even closer!" cried Henry. "When will this all be over?"

The fangirls were surprised, too.

"That guy's got more lives than a cat." commented a fangirl.

"Too bad that he'll never beat Stanley!" responded another fangirl.

"Come on, James!" cheered Henry. "Gordon and I believe in you!"

"Easy for you to say." groaned James, looking at his deck. "Many of my strategies were countered so easily, and even though I bounced back with Bladedge, it wasn't enough."

James slowly put his fingers to his deck.

"This might be my last chance," he thought. "Please, Heart of the Cards!"

Slowly, he drew his card...while slashing a colourful wave in the process.

* * *

 **Turn Thirteen** : James Hughes (LP: 1400)  
 **Deck** : (18)  
 **Current Hand** (2): Winged Kuriboh Lv.10 and Card of Sanctity

* * *

Looking at what he drew, James sighed, knowing he would have to draw a new hand to possibly get what he needed. Wearily, he inserted his card into his Duel Disk.

"I play Card of Sanctity!"

The mentioned Spell card materialized face-up.

"Thanks to this-" said James. "-we get to draw until there are 6 cards in our hands."

Both boys drew their cards. These were James's cards were:  
-James had drawn a second copy of Polymerization, Elemental Hero Sparkman, Goddess with the Third Eye, Skyscraper, and a second copy of Hero Kid.

Smiling, the red-haired boy took the Skyscraper Spell card from his hand and held it out for everyone to see.

"Time for a change of scenery," he declared, as his Field Spell zone opened itself up. "I activate Skyscraper!"

While they were in the middle of a city, the city itself had changed around into one you'd see in a comic book.

"Skyscraper?" Stanley quizzed. "What do you plan to do with it?"

"You're about to find out," grinned James, placing another card in a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "Next I activate Polymerization!"

The Polymerization Spell card materialized face-up.

"With it, I'll call forth my Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman!"

"But you need the correct monsters to create it!" Stanley protested. "And you likely don't have them currently."

"That's where you're wrong." retorted James, taking two cards from his hand. "I fuse Elemental HERO Sparkman and Goddess with the Third Eye! And the former's ability allows me to use her as a fusion substitute."

Sparkman and Goddess with the Third Eye (who turned into Elemental HERO Flame Wingman) appeared before fusing together.

"I fusion summon the almighty Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman!" James announced dramatically.

A light silhouette of a monster appeared before them.

"Amazing..." whispered Stanley.

The whole crowd of fangirls even stared in awe.

"That looks so cool..." whispered a girl.

"Like totally..." agreed another fangirl.

The light faded to show a monster with green skin and white wings on its back (Level: 8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100)

Stanley breathed a sigh. "Nice try, James. But not even your new monster pales in comparison to my Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster. And don't forget, I still have Ring of Magnetism equipped to him, so he's the only monster you can attack."

"That's where you're wrong again." James rebuffed.

"What?"

"For every Elemental HERO in my graveyard-" explained the red-haired boy. "-Shining Flare Wingman gains 300 attack points."

Four Monster cards (Avian, Bubbleman, Bladedge, and Sparkman) slid out of James's graveyard, and the red-haired boy took hold of them.

"And there are four of them in my graveyard. That gives my Shining Flare Wingman an extra 1200 attack points. Now my Shining Flare Wingman has a total of 3700 attack points!"

Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman glowed all white while gaining strength (ATK: 2500 - 3700).

"James!" called Henry. "Your monster's still not powerful enough to defeat Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster!"

"Yeah!" a fangirl agreed arrogantly. "There's no way he can beat Stanley!"

"Tell that to Skyscraper." retorted James, sweeping a hand around before clenching it into a fist. "It gives my Elemental Hero an extra 1000 attack points when battling a stronger monster."

The whole crowd grew stunned, but no more than Stanley.

"This can't be!" he exclaimed. "No one's ever been able to defeat me or my Dreadmaster!"

"Best to believe it." James kept his smirk. "Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman, attack Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster with Shining Emerald Orb!"

Shining Flare Wingman obeyed, flying high into the air, charging a ball of green energy in his fist, and dove down towards Dreadmaster.

"Now for my Shining Flare Wingman's next effect!" James went on. "When it destroys an opponent's monster by battle, the opposing player will take life point damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points!"

Stanley's eyes widened in horror...yet he remained silent on the matter.

"I take it you're too shocked to speak!" teased the red-haired boy. "Take it away, Shining Flare Wingman!"

Shining Flare Wingman punched Dreadmaster hard with his green energy hand, causing the massive monster to shatter, taking the rest of the Destiny HEROES with him. The wave of energy hit Stanley as well, causing him to scream as his life points dropped before hitting zero (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: James Hughes wins!**

* * *

"And that's game!" James declared with a wink.

The holograms all vanished as Stanley fell to his knees in shock from the defeat he sustained.

"I...lost." The silver-haired boy whispered to himself. "The champion of Washington..."

The fangirls all couldn't believe their eyes when their beloved Stanley Hudswell had been beaten.

"Whoo hoo!" cried James in excitement. "I won!"

"Way to go, James!" cheered Henry.

It was then Gordon finally woke up, standing up drowsily.

"So, what did I miss?" he asked sleepily.

"James finally defeated Stanley!" explained Henry.

But the fangirls weren't happy at all. In fact, scratch ' _weren't happy_ ', because they were **furious**!

"There's no way you could have beaten Stanley!" one fangirl protested.

"You must have cheated!" said another fangirl, pointing an accusing finger to James. "Now give Stanley your star coins or we'll give you a beating you three will never, ever forget!"

James, Henry, and Gordon all looked scared. However...

"That is enough!" snapped the voice of Stanley.

The gang of fangirls backed off when they saw that the gray-haired boy was standing back up and looking very cross with them.

"James beat me fair and square." he said angrily. "And here you go trying to assault him and accuse him of cheating? You girls should be ashamed of yourselves! If I ever wanted fans, I definitely don't want any of you to be them...unless you apologize this instant!"

Needless to say, the fangirls started to realize this themselves.

"Oh my gosh, he's right." One girl sighed in realization.

"We're sorry, Stanley." said another sadly.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to." Stanley sternly pointed out. "You should be apologizing to those three over there."

He was referring to Gordon, Henry, and James.

"We're so sorry for being so rude." The fangirls all said to the trio. "It will never happen again."

Stanley then walked over to speak to James.

"That was a great duel, James." he admitted, smiling. "For your reward, I give you both my star coins as promised."

Stanley held out his two star coins, which James took in respect.

"Thanks, Stanley." he smiled as well, but then felt regret. "I'm really sorry that I acted so antagonistic towards you at the start."

"No biggie." Stanley grinned. "I'm rather used to it. People I meet usually act hostile towards me at first due to my popularity. But once they get to know me, their opinion changes rather quickly."

"Maybe one day-" said James. "-we could duel again."

"Perhaps that will happen."

The two boys shook hands, sealing their new friendship. Just then, Gordon had a question he wanted to ask.

"If you don't mind me asking, but how did you get access to the Destiny HEROES?"

"My mom bought them for me on my birthday." Stanley explained.

"Wow, that's great!" smiled James.

But Stanley frowned. "But not the kind of present I was expecting."

He started to have a flashback from three years ago.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

A younger Stanley had just come home with his mother. As soon as they entered their house, something they spotted in the hallway made them terrified.

"DAD!" screamed young Stanley.

father was lying on his front in the middle of a pool of blood. It was extremely clear Mr. Hudswell had been murdered by someone. Mrs. Hudswell held the crying child close to her.

"Who could have done such a thing?" Young Stanley asked, sobbing.

Poor Mrs. Hudswell didn't have an answer, and could only cry, too.

"I don't know who did this, but when my twelfth Birthday came, I received the starter set containing the Destiny HEROES." Present Day-Stanley narrated. "I then dueled and dueled until I became the champion of Washington. One day, I vow to find the ones who killed my father and bring them to justice."

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback ended, and Gordon, Henry, and James each could not believe their ears.

"That's such a tragic story." muttered Henry in sorrow. "We're so sorry for what happened."

"I am, too." agreed Stanley slowly. "But I guess I'll have to wait a little longer to find who was responsible." He looked over to James and smiled. "Regardless, I wish you the best in your later duels."

"Thanks." James replied. "Good luck tracking down your father's killer."

"Thank you." said Stanley quietly, wondering who the killer was.

As the four boys continued to chat, the group of girls started to surround them, deciding that the three boys from the Island of Sodor (especially James) weren't so bad after all. Yup, it looks like a new friend was made.


	10. A Duel in Love

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

It was still the middle of the second day of the tournament in San Francisco, and duels were still going around in the middle of the city.

Gordon, Henry, and James gave Thomas, Percy, Edward, and Emily a call on the dark green-haired girl's cellphone to tell them about red-haired boy's win against Stanley, a (now former) champion, and that he now had four star coins like Thomas and Percy both do. However, the three duelists still had ways to go before they had enough star coins...yet they still had several more days before the time came for the finals of the tournament. But unknowingly, Thomas would be getting his next duel shortly.

"So far-" The blue-haired boy said to his three close friends. "-all three of us have four star coins. Only six to go."

"I wonder who will be the next to challenge us?" asked Percy.

"No idea." replied Edward, folding his arms. "But you'll still want to be careful as the duelists could be tricky."

"Yeah." Thomas agreed, putting both his hands behind his head.

Suddenly, the blue-haired boy felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" said a voice, which seemed to resemble Emily's but was higher pitched. "But are you a duelist?"

Thomas didn't seem to be fooled at first. "Nice try, Emily, but that little joke won't work." he chuckled.

"Emily?" said the voice in response. "Who's Emily?"

"It's not going to work, Emily." Thomas sighed, now getting a big annoyed. "So drop the high voice."

"Thomas, I'm right here." said Emily, who was in front of Thomas and looking puzzled.

The blue-haired boy was surprised. "But if you're over here... then who's behind me?"

The three teenagers turned around and gasped. That voice belonged to a certain pink-haired girl that the gang spotted in the crowd on the first day of the tournament.

"Hi!" said the girl cheerfully. "I'm Rosie. It's so nice to meet you."

* * *

 **Title: A Duel...in Love?**

* * *

Thomas and his group all blinked for a few seconds. Rosie's voice sounded almost exactly like Emily's own voice... only slightly higher pitched and younger sounding. But then, Percy snapped out of it after realizing something about the girl.

"H-Hey, y-you're Rosie Vulcan. Champion of the state of New York, am I right?"

"That's right, I am." confirmed the pink-haired girl cheerfully. "I'm really glad you've heard of me."

"Are you challenging me to a duel, by any chance?" Thomas asked sceptically.

"Yup!" Rosie smiled, nodding slightly. "So, is that okay with you?"

Percy smirked cockily. "Are you sure about that?" He wrapped an arm around his best friend's shoulder. "You do know that my friend here is the guy who had beaten Spencer Gresley in a duel, right?"

Rosie was shocked. "Y-You mean y-you're...Thomas Billinton?" she stuttered. "The very same Thomas who defeated Spencer Gresley?"

"The one and only." smiled Thomas.

"Omigosh, Omigosh, Omigosh!" Rosie ranted, happily taking both hands of the blue-haired boy and looking up into his eyes. "I'm such a huge fan of yours! You're so cool! I wanna be just like you!"

Thomas couldn't help but blush while Emily glared at Rosie in jealousy.

"Why that little...!" The dark green-haired girl thought to herself in anger. "How dare she try to make a move on Thomas!"

Percy quickly saw the angry/jealous look on Emily's face.

"Boy, looks like someone's jealous." Percy remarked innocently.

Quickly, the dark green-haired girl snapped out of her thought and blushed in response.

"I...don't know what you're talking about, Percy." she said quickly, turning away to hide her embarrassment.

Percy couldn't help but chuckle in response. All of a sudden, Rosie let go of Thomas's hands and jumped back, smiling confidently as she activated her Duel Disk.

"Now then, I hope you're ready, Thomas." she stated. "Because as a champion, I won't lose so easily to you."

"I'm always ready." said Thomas, activating his own Duel Disk.

"You can do it, Thomas!" called Percy.

"Just keep focused, and don't lose hope!" added Edward.

"TEAR HER LIMB FROM LIMB, THOMAS!" Emily shouted all of a sudden. "BEAT HER SO BAD THAT SHE'LL CRY!"

Edward and Percy both looked back in surprise at their friend.

"Emily!" The two boys gasped.

This caused the dark green-haired girl to quiet down and blush again. Thomas felt confused to why Emily was acting so hostile towards Rosie. The pink-haired girl also felt confused too, but decided to not let it bother her.

"Anyway... I have four star coins." she said. "How much do you have, Thomas?"

"I have four." explained Thomas, holding his gloved fist up and showing his coins.

"Then let's make this duel all the more interesting!"

Emily watched the duel about to start. This pink-haired girl seemed to worship Thomas, and that made her (Emily) pretty cross. Why, you might be asking? Oh, for reasons...

"You alright, Emily?" asked Edward in concern. "Why did you flip out at Rosie seconds ago?"

Despite being asked a question, Emily remained hushed. Edward watched his friend's expression for a few seconds before shaking his head and proceeding to watch the duel.

"Time to see if your win against Spencer was not a fluke!" said Rosie, drawing her opening hand (LP: 4000).

"And also time to see if you can live up to your name as a champ!" added Thomas, drawing his opening hand (LP: 4000).

Finally...

"DUEL!" announced the two duelists at once.

Over with Emily, Edward, and Percy...

"Come on..." Emily thought only to herself. "Beat down that girl, Thomas..."

"Ladies first!" insisted Rosie, looking at her hand.

Thomas merely nodded silently.

* * *

 **Turn One** : Rosie Vulcan (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (35)  
 **Current Hand** (5): Defense Maiden, Token Thanksgiving, Sebek's Blessing, Monster Reincarnation, and Maiden in Love

* * *

Meanwhile, the pink-haired girl smiled at what she had.

"Time to show Thomas here how a champion plays." she thought to herself.

Thomas couldn't help but look at Rosie, wondering what the girl was thinking... as well as even notice how cute she looked.

"Get ready to feel the love, Thomas!" announced Rosie, placing a card onto a monster field slot on her Duel Disk. "I summon Maiden in Love in attack mode!"

A beautiful girl with long brown hair and a very fancy dress appeared (Level: 2/ATK: 400/DEF: 300). Emily merely scoffed at the sight of it.

"You call that a monster?" she asked in a hostile tone. "It looks like a weakling to me!"

"Don't be so sure, Emily." Edward advised. "Sure it looks weak, but Rosie did summon it for a reason."

"I'll end my turn." Rosie finished. "Your move, Thomas."

"As you wish!" Thomas accepted the terms, drawing his card.

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (34)  
 **Current Hand** (6): Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, Berserker Soul, Black Magic Ritual, Multiply, Collected Power, and Black Luster Ritual

* * *

"So far, Rosie's played a really weak monster." Thomas thought to himself. "But from what I've heard, she didn't become world champ-" He suddenly smiled and blushed. "-by looking so pretty..."

Emily saw the blush and scowled. Thomas, meanwhile, shook his head and regained his senses just before taking a card from his hand.

"I summon the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode!"

The Elf Swordsman appeared, swinging its sword in a pose (Level: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200).

"Celtic Guardian, attack Maiden in Love!" called Thomas.

Suddenly, Edward realized something about the Maiden in Love and tried to warn his younger friend...

"No, Thomas!" he called. "It's a trap!"

But it was too late. Obnoxious Celtic Guardian charged at Maiden in Love and slashed at her with his sword.

"Your monster has fallen!" smirked Thomas proudly, but then saw something. "Huh?"

The Maiden in Love started to cry, and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian knelt down to see if she was okay.

"My lady!" Celtic Guardian said. "Are you alright?"

The Maiden in Love looked up at the male monster in tears.

"Why?" The female monster sobbed. "Why did you attack me?"

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian looked ashamed at what he did. Thomas, however, grew annoyed.

"H-Hey!" The blue-haired boy called out. "What are you doing?! This is a duel, not a play!"

Rosie only smiled to herself. "That's the power of love." she said innocently (LP: 3000). "My maiden can't be destroyed by battle, and every time a monster attacks her that monster gains a love counter."

A heart appeared on Obnoxious Celtic Guardian's chest. Emily, Edward, and Percy each watched this happen... and Emily and Percy were both NOT amused.

"This is just ridiculous!" yelled Emily.

"Yeah, what kind of cheap trick is that?!" added Percy.

"It's no trick." said Edward. "I've got the feeling Rosie's deck is a ' _High risk, high reward_.' fighting type."

"High risk, high reward?" quizzed the dark green-haired girl.

"Yes." nodded the intelligent blue-haired boy. "Basically, Rosie plays cards that, although cost her large amounts of life points, give her big advantages in duels."

"Really?" asked Percy. "I don't see it thought."

"Just keep on observing, and you'll see what I mean."

Back at the duel...

"It's my turn now!" declared Rosie, drawing her card.

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Rosie Vulcan (LP: 3000)  
 **Deck** : (35)  
 **Current Hand** (5): Defense Maiden, Token Thanksgiving, Sebek's Blessing, Monster Reincarnation, and Pot of Greed

* * *

She held out her Pot of Greed Card. "I'll begin by activating Pot of Greed! I can now draw two more cards from my deck!"

The pink-haired girl drew her two cards, and it was shown she had drawn Cupid's Kiss and Maiden's Soul(!). Smiling, Rosie selected the first of the two cards to play, slotting it into her Duel Disk.

"I equip my Maiden in Love with Cupid's Kiss!"

The Spell card materialized face-up. Thomas gasped at what he saw what was happening next.

"What in the-?!" The blue-haired boy tried to say, but cut himself off from surprise.

A little cupid appeared and kissed Maiden in Love on the cheek

"Now with this Equip Spell card-" explained Rosie brightly. "-every time my maiden attacks a monster with a love counter, I gain control of that monster. Now attack the Celtic Guardian!"

In slow motion, Maiden in Love ran towards Obnoxious Celtic Guardian with her arms out in a loving way. She was smiling happily, too.

"Oh, Celtic Guardian!" Maiden in Love called out. "I'm coming!"

Suddenly, she tripped over a rock and fell flat onto her face, next to the feet of Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. Rosie grunted from the damage she took, but smiled afterward (LP: 2000). Maiden in Love was now crying in pain, and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian was worried for her.

"Why didn't you catch me?" whimpered the poor maiden. "You're so mean!"

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian looked saddened. "I'm sorry, fair maiden... please forgive me."

Maiden in Love just blew an adorable kiss.

"I can't believe this." grumbled Percy.

"This is so stupid." Emily muttered.

"I'll forgive you..." said the Maiden in Love sweetly. "...if you attack that boy behind you."

She was referring to Thomas, of course.

"Y-Yes, my lady." obeyed Celtic Guardian, turning around. "At once."

Without a second thought, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian charged at Thomas, slashing him with his sword. Thomas cried out as he felt the blow (LP: 2600).

"Isn't love powerful?" giggled Rosie.

Thomas grimaced. "Sure." he agreed, but then smiled. "You sure are a tough girl. I guess within that pretty appearance-"

Rosie smiled and blushed to that compliment.

"-is a tough-as-nails duelist."

Upon hearing Thomas call Rosie ' _pretty_ ', Emily started to become jealous once again.

"Oooh!" she seethed. "It's almost like he's falling in love with her."

"Are you feeling okay, Emily?" asked Percy. "Ever since we met Rosie you've been acting...how should I said this...weird."

"If something's wrong, you can just tell us." Edward added kindly.

"Oh, nothing's wrong." insisted Emily, blushing sheepishly. "I-I just think Rosie's using her cuteness as an advantage."

Speaking of Rosie, her turn was not over yet. She took a card from her hand and held it out for everyone to see.

"Now I play Sebek's Blessing! I gain life points equal to the damage I've dealt to you from that direct attack!"

Her life points went up (LP: 3400). Thomas sweated nervously at the situation he was in.

"Oh man..." The blue-haired boy thought to himself. "Rosie took out a big chunk of my life points, and nearly replenished hers back to 4000."

Looking at his own hand, Thomas needed a plan to summon Dark Magician. Rosie held up two more cards.

"I'll place these two cards facedown." she said, slotting the cards into separate Spell/Trap slots in her Duel Disk. "My turn is now over."

Two facedown cards materialized.

"My turn!" announced Thomas, drawing his next card.

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 2600)  
 **Deck** : (33)  
 **Current Hand** (6): Berserker Soul, Black Magic Ritual, Multiply, Collected Power, Black Luster Ritual, and Graceful Charity

* * *

He had drawn the Graceful Charity Spell card.

"I activate Graceful Charity!" Thomas announced, holding up the card.

Raindrops gently fluttered above the blue-haird boy and onto his deck, like celestial light of a sort.

"This lets me draw three cards, and then I must discard two." Thomas drew his three cards. They were revealed to be Dark Magic Curtain, Magician's Circle, and Nutrient Z. Thinking his next move carefully, the blue-haired boy proceeded to discard both Multiply (Spell) and Collected Power (Trap).

"Next I'll set two cards facedown." Thomas continued, as two facedown cards appeared in front of him. Finally, he held up a new Spell card called Dark Magic Curtain. "Finally I'll play Dark Magic Curtain!"

A large curtain with a skeleton on top appeared before them.

"What does that do?" asked Rosie, looking a bit nervous.

"By paying half of my current life points-" explained Thomas, smiling (LP: 1300). "-I can special summon from my deck any Dark Magician-type monster I want." He drew a card and laid it onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk. "So now... I call forth Dark Magician!"

The curtain was drawn and Dark Magician came out from it, twirling his scepter for battle (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100).

"Aw yeah!" cheered Emily. "He's got his ace out. Rosie's in trouble now."

"Is that...the Dark Magician?" asked Rosie in wonder. She suddenly went into fangirl mode. "Omigosh, Omigosh, Omigosh! I'm actually facing the headliner of your whole entire deck!"

"And you're about to witness his might." Thomas added, looking to his own monster. "Sorry, Celtic Guardian. You might not be destroyed by this, but I hope it knocks you to your senses. Dark Magician, attack Obnoxious Celtic Guardian with Dark Magic Attack!"

Dark Magician obeyed and charged up a magical blast from his scepter. Unfortunately, Rosie was prepared for it...

"Sorry, darling." she pointed out, pressing a button on her Duel Disk. "But I play my first facedown card - Defense Maiden!"

Rosie's first facedown card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"This Trap card forces my Maiden in Love to intercept your so-called Dark Magic Attack instead!"

Maiden in Love suddenly moved in front of Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, ready to take the hit.

"M'lady?!" cried Celtic Guardian. "What are you doing?!"

"Protecting you, my love!" insisted Maiden in Love.

"And to insure that I survive this blow, I'll reveal my second facedown card!" Rosie smirked. "Maiden's Soul!"

The pink-haired girl's second facedown card flipped up and revealed itself.

"Oh no!" cried Thomas. "Now you'll gain life points from my attack!"

"...right before taking damage." cut in Rosie.

Dark Magician fired off the blast from its scepter. It hit Maiden in Love, causing her to cry in pain. Thanks to Maiden's Soul, Rosie's overall life points were increased by Dark Magician's attack before taking damage (LP: 3400 - 5900 - 3800).

"And you know what happens now." grinned Rosie.

Celtic Guardian looked at the crying Maiden before turning back to Dark Magician angrily.

"Dark Magician! You dare strike an innocent girl?!" The Elf Swordsman spat. "You have no honor!"

Dark Magician realized his mistake and felt terrible. "My goodness... What have I done?"

On cue, a pink heart appeared on the usually stoic monster's chest. Over with Percy, Emily, and Edward, they knew this was gonna mean big trouble.

"Oh man." winced Percy. "Now Dark Magician's love-struck, too."

Thomas frowned. He knew what Rosie would do on her next turn.

"I end my turn..." The blue-haired boy said wearily.

"Then it looks like it's back to me then!" Rosie announced, drawing her card.

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Rosie Vulcan (LP: 3800)  
 **Deck** : (31)  
 **Current Hand** (3): Token Thanksgiving, Monster Reincarnation, and Happy Marriage

* * *

Immediately, she held out her drawn card. "I equip my Maiden with Happy Marriage!"

Edward, Percy, and Emily were each confused.

"What does that do?" asked Percy.

Suddenly, something happened that caused them to gasp.

"Whoa..."

Maiden in Love was now dressed up like a bride.

"This Spell card gives my Maiden additional attack points from one monster on my field." explained Rosie.

Thomas grimaced.

"And that one monster is your Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!"

Maiden in Love giggled happily as her attack points increased (ATK: 400 - 1800).

"Now attack Dark Magician!" commanded Rosie.

Like with the Celtic Guardian before, Maiden in Love ran towards Dark Magician with her arms out in a loving way. She was smiling happily, too.

"Oh, my love!" Maiden in Love called. "Here I am!"

Suddenly, the girl tripped over the Dark Magician's scepter and fell onto her face, right beside Dark Magician himself. Rosie grunted from the damage she took, but smiled afterward (LP: 3100), knowing it was worth it.

"Not again..." thought Thomas.

Maiden in Love was now crying in pain, and the usually stoic Dark Magician was kneeling down, worried for her.

"My dear, are you hurt?" he asked.

"A little..." said the maiden weakly. "But I know how you can make up for it."

"Tell me. Anything!" Dark Magician begged, blushing.

"Attack that boy!" commanded the maiden, pointing at Thomas again.

"Consider it done!" obeyed Dark Magician, turning and twirling his staff.

"If Dark Magician's attack hits, then Thomas loses!" cried Edward.

"No, Thomas!" Emily called out.

Dark Magician's blast was fired. Thomas quickly thought fast.

"I play Nutrient Z!"

His first set card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"Nutrient Z?" blinked Rosie.

"If I'm about to take 2000 or more points of damage-" explained Thomas.. "-this Trap card increases my life points by 4000 first!"

The Dark Magic blast struck Thomas, causing him to cry out in pain as his life points increased before taking a large hit (LP: 1300 - 5300 - 2800).

"Phew, he's safe." sighed Percy.

"That's not all." Thomas continued. "Since you've declared an attack with a spellcaster-type monster, I can activate this other Trap card!" His other facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "Magician's Circle!"

"Magician's Circle?" asked Rosie. "What does that Trap card do?"

"This allows each of us to special summon a spellcaster with an attack of 2000 or less from our decks." explained Thomas.

Rosie sighed. "Maiden in Love is my only Spellcaster monster with under 2000 attack points, and she's already on my field... So I can't do so."

Thomas nodded and then pulled out from his Duel Disk his deck in order to search for a suitable spellcaster-type monster card.

"I believe the best to fight a woman like Maiden in Love, is with a woman of my own." he thought to himself, finally pulling out a card from the deck. "And I know just the one to help me."

The blue-haired boy placed the chosen card onto a monster field slot on is Duel Disk.

"I summon my Dark Magician Girl!" announced Thomas.

On cue, Thomas's other famous monster appeared and struck a pose (Level: 6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700). Percy, Edward, and Emily grew excited to see Dark Magician Girl.

"I think Thomas made the first step in retaking control of the duel." Edward stated.

"Now Rosie's in trouble!" cheered Emily.

Over at the field, Dark Magician Girl glared angrily at her two friends (and teacher in Dark Magician).

"What are you two doing?!" The female spellcaster demanded.

"My apprentice!" gasped Dark Magician, rubbing the back of his head as a sweatdrop came down. "T-This isn't what it looks like."

"Looks to me like you two have lost your wits and joined with this girl to attack Thomas." scolded Dark Magician Girl, wagging a stern finger. "You should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Do you know that girl?" Maiden in Love asked the two nervous looking male monsters.

"They are my friends." replied the Dark Magician Girl hotly. "And the purple-haired one is also my teacher."

"This doesn't look good." said Rosie sheepishly. "I end my turn."

"Alright." thought Thomas, looking to his only monster. "Let's get our guys back, Dark Magician Girl."

Dark Magician Girl looked back at Thomas and nodded in agreement as the blue-haired boy drew his next card.

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 2800)  
 **Deck** : (29)  
 **Current Hand** (3): Berserker Soul, Black Magic Ritual, and Pot of Greed

* * *

He held out his Pot of Greed card. "Now I play my copy of Pot of Greed! Now I get to draw two cards!"

Thomas placed his two fingers onto his deck in thought.

"Alright... Heart of the Cards, guide me!"

Bravely, Thomas drew his cards while slashing a wave of color from his deck (Destiny Draw). He drew two Spell cards; one was Cursebreaker, and the other was Dark Burning Magic. Smiling, the blue-haired boy first held out the former.

"I activate Cursebreaker!" Thomas announced.

The mentioned Spell card materialized face-up.

"This cancels out all other spells on the field." explained the blue-haired boy. "This means that both my monsters are free from your control."

Suddenly, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and Dark Magician both snapped out of their love daze (for the Maiden in Love, of course) and realized what they had been doing.

"What was I thinking?" asked Celtic Guardian. "Marriage was never on my to do list. I'm a warrior, not a lover."

"Oh boy..." groaned Dark Magician. "My own apprentice will never let me hear the end of this."

Finally...

"Guy pact!" said the two males at once. "This didn't happen, okay?!"

"Will you two just get back over here before I tell the whole deck?" demanded Dark Magician Girl.

On cue, the two male monsters immediately moved back onto Thomas's side of the field, leaving the Maiden in Love alone.

"All right!" cheered Emily. "Not so tough without your two bodyguards!"

"Now I play one more Spell card." Thomas held out his final card. "The powerful Dark Burning Magic!"

The mentioned Spell card materialized face-up. Rosie looked scared of what was about to happen.

"As I have both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl on my field-" explained Thomas. "-I can destroy every card on your side of the field!"

"Yes!" cheered Percy. "Maiden in Love's ability protects her from being destroyed in battle, but not by card effects!"

Rosie couldn't believe her ears when she heard that bit of info. This would leave her life points wide open!

"Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl!" called Thomas. "Combine your powers together and wipe out all of Rosie's remaining cards on her side of the field!"

The two magicians obeyed, charging magical energy from their wand and staff before bringing both together and firing the blast right at Rosie's cards. Maiden in Love cried out as she was destroyed.

"My maiden!" Rosie screamed in horror. "This can't be happening to me!"

"Rosie..." said Thomas. "You've put up a great duel, and you're as strong as I thought you were...but I'm afraid it's all over for you now."

Rosie stared at Thomas in awe for a few seconds before closing her eyes, lowering her head a bit, and blushing.

"You win, Thomas." she thought to herself. "I'm glad you've won, too."

"Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl! Attack Rosie directly with double Dark Magic attack!" called Thomas.

Both magicians obeyed, charging more magical energy from their staff and wand and firing at Rosie. The two blasts of energy combined into one as they hit, causing Rosie to scream as her life points dropped to zero (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Thomas Billinton wins!**

* * *

The holograms all vanished as Percy, Edward, and Emily all ran over to congratulate their blue-haired friend for winning.

"Well done, Thomas!" cheered Edward.

"I knew you could do it, I just knew it!" cried Emily in excitement, as she pulled Thomas in for a hug.

Thomas smiled as he accepted the hug... but then suddenly broke out of it, much to Emily's surprise, as he walked over to Rosie.

"H-Hey, are you okay, Rosie?" he asked in concern.

Rosie lifted her head up. She was shown smiling, like she had accepted her loss.

"Congratulations, Thomas." The pink-haired girl said softly. "You're the winner. And for that, I give you my star coins, but first..."

Blushing slightly, she went over and gave Thomas a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck with the tournament."

Thomas couldn't help but blush a bit, much to Emily's jealousy. Rosie then handed Thomas his star coins... but there was one problem...

"Hey!" Emily exclaimed. "I only count three star coins! I thought you said you had four?!"

Rosie began to sweat a little. "Oh..." she chuckled. "About that, I made that last part up about having four star coins."

The dark green-haired girl was outraged. "What?!"

"Care to explain yourself, Rosie?" asked Edward.

Realizing her trick had been caught onto, Rosie sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry. I told you I had four star coins because I wanted you to reveal your full amount." Turning around, the pink-haired girl lowered her head in shame. "That way, I would then pretend I had a fourth and bet my full amount so that when I won, I would have knocked you out of the tournament."

"What a dirty trick." sneered Percy. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Percy!" Thomas snapped at his best friend. He then walked over to Rosie and laid both hands on her shoulders. "While I am disappointed that you tried to do something like this to me... I'm not mad."

Rosie looked up in surprise.

"You've dueled fairly and gave me a very close match. For that, I'm glad that we've met and dueled."

Rosie found herself blushing again. From there, Percy, Edward, and Emily each decided that Rosie wasn't so bad after all.

"I guess you're right, Thomas." Percy admitted. "Rosie's a cool girl."

Rosie smiled as tears welled up in her eyes. Suddenly she embraced Thomas in a hug.

"Thank you!" she cried happily.

Thomas quickly accepted the hug...until Emily unhappily pulled them apart.

"Okay, break it up now." The dark green-haired girl huffed.

"Why did you do that?" Rosie asked hurtfully.

The dark green-haird girl grunted unhappily. "You were hugging him too long and too tight."

Rosie thought for a minute before a cheeky grin appeared on her face.

"Oh, I see." The pink-haired girl said teasingly. "You don't want me hugging Thomas because you're in love with him."

Yet again, Emily blushed, but this time out of anger.

"S-Shut up!" she snapped. "Judging from your reactions at the end of the duel, I bet you like him!"

Percy and Edward both sighed.

"I smell a cat-fight brewing." mumbled Percy.

Needless to say, there was no cat-fight... but a pretty heated argument did ensure. It also looked like it would last for quite a while. Two girls (Emily and Rosie) both liking the same boy (Thomas). This should be rather good...

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile, outside the city, a large truck was driving on the highway. Inside the truck, one of Sailor John's pirates was driving, and the leader himself was seated right in the middle, pondering over his plan of action.

"We should be at San Francisco very soon." said the driver.

"Good." smirked Sailor John. "Once we arrive. Most of you scout the city and take out as many duelists as you can. I want the rest of the band to get a plane ready for me."

"Where are you planning to go, sir?" asked Skiff.

Sailor John smiled. "I'm planning to visit a friend of Discord's on the Island of Sodor."

"Who's this friend?"

Sailor John didn't answer; he only chuckled evilly at the thought of his plan succeeding.


	11. Dinosaurs (1)

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

Day Three... It was now day three of the tournament, and Thomas had seven star coins already. James and Percy both had four star coins currently, so they had a bit of catching up to do.

Inside the hotel the Tidmouth Teens were staying at, it was morning and the gang was in the restaurant getting some breakfast before heading out to find some more duelists. No one could stop talking about how James and Thomas were both able to actually beat two champion duelists.

"Man, we're getting very popular." grinned James.

"James beat Stanley, and Thomas beat Rosie." commented Henry. "They were both champion duelists of their respective states."

"It's just like dominoes." James said arrogantly. "Line them up and we knock them down."

"I'm starting to wonder who's ego is bigger-" mumbled Emily in a deadpan tone. "-James's or Spencer's."

"James's of course." Gordon chuckled. "Spencer's ego took a big hit when he was defeated by Thomas."

"My ego's not THAT big!" James argued.

The friends just laughed, but Percy felt rather left out.

"What's the matter, Percy?" asked Thomas.

"Nothing." he sighed. "Except that you and James both managed to defeat champion duelists, while I only defeated a more experienced duelist...due to luck." He looked at his deck. "You and James both have powerful decks while I'm left with the weakest deck."

"Don't say that, Percy." said Thomas kindly. "True your deck might not be as powerful as ours, but you still have luck and determination on your side. You're bound to improve later on."

"I sure hope you're right, Thomas."

Before long, Emily received a text from Toby.

"Guys, I've just received a text from Toby." she spoke up. "Mavis had just gotten her strength back and recovered from her injuries. She and Toby will both be able to leave the hospital sometime tonight."

"That's wonderful!" smiled Edward.

"I'm just glad Mavis was saved." Gordon pointed out. "Imagine what Diesel would have done to her if Thomas lost."

"It would have been awful!" peeped Percy.

"Unthinkable!" added Edward.

Deciding to not worry about it and to just focus on the day ahead, everyone resumed eating.

* * *

 **Title: The Lazy Duelist, Part 1**

* * *

Back on the Island of Sodor, and Boxford Corporation. Inside the office of Spencer Gresley, the silver-haired boy was tying away on his computer in anger. He had been trying to find an answer to why he lost to Thomas for a few weeks now, but still nothing.

"Nothing!" The silver-haired boy thought to himself bitterly.

This lead to a flashback to their duel.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Spencer had both Maiden with Eyes of Blue and Blue-Eyes White Dragon on his side of the field, while Thomas had both Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and Dark Magician on his side of the field.

"I'll play this Spell card." He slid the card into a Spell/Trap slot. A hologram of the card appeared face-up. "Burst Stream of Destruction!"

"Oh no..." moaned Edward. "Since Spencer has a Blue-Eyes White Dragon out, he can now destroy any one of Thomas's monsters right away!"

"Precisely!" said Spencer sinisterly. "But luckily, I won't be able to attack after using this effect. Now, which monster should I get rid of?"

He looked around Thomas's field. Spencer's smug grin widened as he made a decision.

"I know, I'll target the Dark Magician!" he announced. "Burst Stream of Destruction, fire!"

With that, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon let loose another blast of White Lightning that hit the Dark Magician, who gave a yell before shattering into pieces.

"Dark Magician!" cried Thomas, as he shielded himself from the blast.

"And it gets a lot worse. Because if you couldn't beat one Blue-Eyes, then how do you expect to handle THREE?" Spencer held out the card he had drawn earlier. "I activate the Spell card Polymerization!"

Thomas and the Tidmouth Teens all watched in complete terror.

"Oh no!" cried Percy. "He's about to fuse his three dragons together!"

"Oh yes!" Spencer shouted dramatically, and slide the Polymerization card into one of his Spell/Trap slots. "Behold Polymerization! With it, I fuse the Blue-Eyes White Dragon on my field with the two that are in my hand!"

Two more Blue-Eyes White Dragons appear beside the one already present, and they began merging.

"Now I create a Duel Monster without peer! With an attack force so great that no monster can stand against him!"

An explosion ensured, along with a light show. Once it ended, it was shown that the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons had now become one. This new dragon had three Blue-Eyes heads and even stronger scales. The heads all roared at once and generated a shockwave so strong that Thomas had to try his hardest to stay on his feet.

"I create the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Spencer finished.

Thomas slowly reached for his deck, but to him, it seemed like the deck was sliding away from him.

"Don't lose focus, Thomas!" called out Edward. "Don't lose faith!"

"Huh?"

Thomas turned around and saw that his friends watching him, and then they started talking to him.

"Thomas, we know you can do it!" called Emily. "While you're still rather new to the game, you've proven so far to be a match for that jerk!"

"If you give up now, then you and I will never hear the end of it!" Gordon threw in. "You HAVE to win this duel!"

"We're your friends, and you've never given up on us." Henry stated. "And remember that we're always there for you."

"Remember what you told Spencer before your duel began?" Percy asked. "You said you would beat him and restore my spirit as a duelist. You can't back down on your word now!"

"You still have a card in your deck that will help you!" Toby threw in. "Just believe in yourself, and your cards, and you'll draw it!"

"Yeah!" James agreed. "Now go and kick Spencer's butt, buddy!"

Thomas felt his mind growing calmer, and he smiled at his band of friends.

"Thank you, everyone." he said quietly. "I'm not afraid anymore."

"It's your turn, Billinton!" called Spencer, rudely interrupting the gangs' moment. "Quit stalling and make a move. Or have you given up hope of defeating me and plan to surrender?"

"I haven't given up hope, Spencer..." said Thomas, turning to face the silver-haired boy. "You may have a deck full of power cards and a rich family, but I have something that you don't have; true friends. They believe in me, and I believe in the Heart of the Cards!"

With that, he fiercely drew his card, slashing a colorful waye in the process (or rather a Destiny Draw).

"I fuse Dark Magician with the Buster Blader in my hand!" declared Thomas. A hologram of Buster Blader, a swordsman dressed in full dark purple with a huge Sword appeared besides Dark Magician before the two were fused together. "Now, behold the ' _Ultimate Dragon Sayer_ ' - Dark Paladin!"

Appearing before them was what appeared to be the Dark Magician, but with a light bluish skin. His robes had also changed to a darkish green with yellow trims. And his staff now looked like it had a blade on top of it (Level: 8/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2400) Spencer's horrified expression quickly wore off... He thought he could still win the duel with his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"If that's the best you've got, then you're sorely mistaken." The silver-haired boy remarked. "Your Dark Paladin only has 2900 attack points, and my Ultimate Dragon has an attack stat of 4500! ...not that it even matters to me anyway." He pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "I reveal my facedown card - De-Fusion!"

The facedown card on Spencer's side of the field flipped up and revealed itself.

"Now your fusion monster will return to the extra deck while the monsters used to summon it are summoned back to the field!" Spencer said proudly. "Say goodbye to your Dark Paladin...and hello to your defeat!"

"Not so fast, Spencer!" objected Thomas, having been ready for a play like that. "You've activated my final Trap card!" He then poked a button on his Duel Disk and his facedown card rose. "Mystical Refpanel! This will counter your Spell card and let me use its effect instead...! So your Ultimate Dragon shall instead split apart back into the monsters that created it."

Spencer's eyes widened with horror as his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon split back into the three original Blue-Eyes White Dragons each (Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500) x3.

"No, not my Ultimate Dragon!" The silver-haired boy thought to himself furiously, but quickly calmed himself from thinking he could still win the duel. "You may have split my monster up, but now you face three hungry Blue-Eyes White Dragons." Spencer's expression grew more sinister. "On my next turn, I'll destroy your Dark Paladin and wipe out the rest of your life points!"

"That's where you're wrong, Spencer!" retorted Thomas, giving a smile. "I play Dark Paladin's special ability. For every dragon on the field and in the graveyard, he gains 500 attack points."

Dark Paladin's sword-like scepter began glowing as he started to gain considerable power. Finally, the monster started charging his scepter; the power boost from the four dragons and from Diffusion Wave-Motion made him so strong that his staff started crackling with great power.

"NO WAY!" screamed Spencer, taking a step back in terror at his impending loss. "I-I'm about to lose? Y-YOU'RE SAYING YOU PERFORMED A MIRACLE?!"

"I guess you can say that." confirmed Thomas, before giving the final command. "Dark Paladin... **Super Magical Shadowless Slash**!"

Dark Paladin obeyed and slammed his scepter onto the ground, causing a shockwave of magical energy to fire forth to Spencer's side of the field. The three Blue-Eyes White Dragons gave a roar before the shockwaves cut into their white scales and they shattered into dust, while the Maiden with Eyes of Blue just gave a shriek before being shattered into pieces. Spencer, on the other hand, could only watch and scream in horror as the last of his life points finally reached zero (LP: 0).

"No matter how powerful your cards may be, Spencer-" Thomas explained. "-without heart, they're meaningless. But when you link yourself to your deck and believe in the Heart of the Cards, miracles can happen."

With the duel all over, the lone hologram of Dark Paladin disappeared.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback ended. That was the most humiliating experience the silver-haired boy had to endure... The painful memory of his loss made Spencer so angry that he yelled in rage and shoved all of his books, papers, and even his laptop, off of his desk.

"HOW?!" Spencer bellowed. "How did a loser like Billinton beat a world champion like me?!"

He then walked over to the nearby dresser and picked up his deck.

"My deck is supposed to be the most powerful around! There's no way he could have beaten me, even with his silly little ' _Heart of the Cards_ ' nonsense..."

The bottom of the silver-haired boy's deck showed one of the three Blue-Eyes White Dragon monster cards. Suddenly, there was a knock on his office door.

"Spencer?" called a female voice. "Is everything okay in there, honey?"

"We heard yelling and smashing of such." came a male voice.

Spencer sighed and turned to the door. "Everything's fine, Mother and Father!" he called. "I'm just venting my frustration over my defeat."

The door opened and Spencer's Mom (Duchess of Boxford) and Dad (Duke of Boxford) both entered.

"You've been researching for your answer for days now." said Mrs. Gresley (Boxford). "You haven't eaten very much or gotten much sleep."

"Agreed." added Mr. Gresley (Boxford). "We're both getting very worried about you."

"I'll be fine." insisted Spencer. "I won't rest until I find the answer to how that Billinton kid beat me."

Now, Mr. and Mrs Gresley (Boxford) both loved their son very much, but they didn't like that he would try to do anything to get payback on someone. That was not how they raised him...but since Spencer was pretty much an adult (18 that is), they couldn't fully change his mind.

"Please don't do something you'll regret, Spencer." Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) stated seriously. "While we know you don't get along with Gordon, Thomas, and their friends, just be sure you won't do anything to hurt them."

With that, his parents left the room and closed the door behind them, leaving Spencer on his own.

"One day, Billinton..." The silver-haired boy thought to himself, looking back at his deck. "I'll find a way to get even with you for defeating me."

(elsewhere...)

Back in San Francisco, the Tidmouth Teens had finished breakfast and were now back out on the streets searching for more duelists.

"Now that we got a hearty breakfast in us-" said Percy, patting his full stomach. "-we'll be sure to have more luck with finding duelists."

(elsewhere...)

Throughout the streets of San Francisco, duels were still going on. One duel in particular was Lady vs. another duelist. The beautiful blonde-haired girl had a large red/pink colored dragon and three of her Harpie Ladies on her side of the field. The duelist had a large blue colored dragon with three large horns on its head, as well as a facedown card.

"Harpie's Pet Dragon!" commanded Lady (LP: 2200). "Attack Tri-Horned Dragon with Fearsome Fire Blast!"

Harpie's Pet Dragon obeyed and blasted a fireball at Tri-Horned Dragon.

"Tough luck." The duelist (who had grayish hair) smirked (LP: 2900). "You've triggered my Ring of Destruction Trap card!"

His facedown card flipped and up and revealed itself. Lady had a look of pure horror on her face.

"No!" she cried out.

"That's right!" snickered the gray-haired duelist. "Now my dragon is destroyed and we both take damage equal to its attack points."

(elsewhere...)

With the Tidmouth Teens, they were walking down the street some more when they heard a loud scream.

"What was that?" asked James.

"That sounded like Lady!" cried Percy. "She's in trouble and needs our help!"

Without any hesitation, he ran off from the group.

"Wait for us!" cried Edward, quickly following.

(elsewhere...)

Back at the duel, the cloud of dust on the field faded away and revealed all monsters on the field gone. The duelist, who's name was Dennis, had very few life points left (LP: 50), but Lady wasn't so lucky (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Dennis wins!**

* * *

"Too bad." Dennis grinned. "I've won, so hand over all of your star coins."

"B-But, we had a deal!" Lady protested. "We'd only wager three of them!"

"Too bad!" The gray-haired boy snapped. "I'm going back on our deal!"

"You can't do that! It's against the rules!"

"Well I'm making up my own rules!" cackled Dennis menacingly. "And what Discord doesn't know won't hurt him!"

He started to menacingly approach Lady, who let out a terrified scream before...

"Lady!" cried the voice of Percy.

"Percy?"

She looked and saw Thomas, Percy, and the other Tidmouth Teens running in from an alleyway.

"What happened?" asked Percy.

"This liar is trying to steal all of my star coins after he agreed to only bet three!" objected Lady.

Percy glared at the grey-haired boy.

"How dare you cheat a lady out of all her star coins like that!" he growled. "I've got half a mind to punch you right in the face!"

"So do we!" agreed both James and Gordon, cracking their knuckles.

Thomas, however, recognized the boy on the spot.

"Dennis?!" he exclaimed.

"Do you know him?" asked Lady.

"Do I ever!" nodded Thomas, sounding angry. "He goes to our school, and is in the same classroom as Diesel, Arry, and Bert. He once tricked me into doing all of his homework."

"Why, hello, Thomas." said Dennis smoothly. "How are you?"

"Don't you dare talk to me like nothing's wrong, you lazy cheating jerk!" snarled Thomas. "What's the big idea trying to take all of Lady's star coins instead of just three like you wagered?"

"Now that's not a very nice thing to say." Dennis replied, sounding mockingly hurt. "As you can see, I have four star coins." He held up his right fist (with the dueling gauntlet), and showed that he had four star coins. "But I grew bored trying to win ten of them the old fashioned way. So I tried to cheat my way to victory. By stealing the six coins from another duelist whom I've beaten."

"That's beyond dirty!" Emily spat.

"And to show my win..." Dennis walked over to Lady, picked her up by her right hand, and merely tossed her aside.

Lady fell onto the ground nearby. She got back up...but noticed that her dueling glove was missing.

"My glove!" cried Lady. "You give that back!"

"Now, now-" said Dennis sneakily. "-not just yet." He then took the six star coins from the Lady's glove. "Now you can have it back." Dennis then tossed the empty glove back over to her and raised his own gloved hand, with ten star coins, in triumph. "Finally, I'm the first duelist to have ten star coins! Aren't I the greatest?"

The Tidmouth Teens were furious!

"Disgraceful!" said Gordon.

"Disgusting!" put in James.

"Despicable!" finished Henry.

But a certain green-haird boy was the angriest of all...

"YOU FILTHY CHEATER!" roared Percy. Without any warning, the green-haired boy charged at Dennis and punched him square in the face, knocking the lying cheater to the ground.

Dennis tried to get back up, but Percy grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back, making the gray-haired boy yell in pain.

"Percy!" cried out both Thomas and Edward.

Suddenly, without warning, Dennis managed to quickly break free and grab the green-haired boy by the collar of his shirt and hurl him back over to where the Tidmouth Teens all stood.

"That's the best you can do?" asked Dennis menacingly.

"You don't deserve those star coins, Dennis!" snapped Thomas.

"So give them back to Lady-" demanded James menacingly. "-or we'll take them back by force! And you can't take on all of us at once!"

"I've got a better idea." Dennis held up his hand. "How about one of you duel me for them? And to ensure that I ' _ **try**_ ' to keep my word if I lose, I'll make a solemn promise on it."

Nobody seemed to trust that Smelter teen, but Thomas eventually reluctantly nodded.

"Fine."

He was about to activate his Duel Disk when...

"Wait!" called a voice.

It was Percy. He had gotten back up and activated his Duel Disk.

"I'LL duel him." he said hotly. "He messed with my friend! NOW I'm going to make him pay."

"You sure you wish to take on my dinosaurs?" Dennis asked mockingly. "A duelist with a deck as weak as yours wouldn't last five turns against me."

"You watch your mouth or I'll slap it off!" shouted Lady. "Percy was able to use that deck to win against me, so he'll win against you!"

"I highly doubt that." Dennis retorted, he looked over to Percy. "But if you're that anxious to be crushed, then I'll be more than happy to do so!"

"Bring it on!" said Percy bravely.

Lady walked over to Thomas and the others.

"Please win, Percy." she said. "If you don't, then we'll both be knocked out of the tournament."

"What would Dennis need with Percy's star coins if he would still end up with ten?" asked James. "If you ask me, it sounds pointless."

"Actually-" said Dennis, having overheard the question. "-this way I would have spares in case I lost to someone else."

"A smart plan." Gordon said aloud, only for the group to give him a dirty look. He quickly corrected himself. "I-I mean that's just rotten!"

"You mean genius!" Dennis grinned, and then looked over to Percy. "You ready to play, little man?"

"I'm ALWAYS ready." glared Percy, drawing his opening hand (LP: 4000).

"Well, then so am I!" Dennis drew his opening hand (LP: 4000).

The two duelists stood ready.

"DUEL!"

The two duelists looked to their hands before the Smelter teen spoke up...

"I'll take the first move, if you may." Dennis insisted.

* * *

 **Turn One** : Dennis (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (35)  
 **Current Hand** (5): Dinosaur Land(!), Gilasaurus, Gilasaurus, Wasteland, and Sword Arm of Dragon

* * *

He look a card from his hand.

"I'll begin my activating my Dinosaur Land Spell card!"

"Dinosaur Land?" Percy quizzed.

"What does that card do, Edward?" asked Henry.

"It lowers the star level of every Dinosaur-type monster in the player's hand by two." Edward explained. "Now Dennis can summon his stronger monsters more easily."

"That's right," confirmed Dennis, placing a card onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk. "So, say hello to my Sword Arm of Dragon in attack mode!"

A large orange dinosaur with sharp spikes on its back appeared. Its tail had a sword-like tip, too (Level: 6/ATK: 1750/DEF: 2030).

"Yikes, that's a strong one." Percy gulped.

"Be careful Percy." thought Lady. "You don't know what you're up against."

"Next, I'll also summon Gilasaurus!" Dennis announced, laying his monster card onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk.

"What?!" cried the Tidmouth Teens.

A large, mean T-Rex-like dinosaur appeared beside Sword Arm of Dragon (Level: 3/ATK: 1400/DEF: 400).

"You can't normal summon more than once per turn!" objected Percy. "That's cheating!"

"I didn't." replied Dennis. "Gilasaurus can be special summoned from my hand by its own ability."

Percy was looking nervous. He didn't have anything strong enough to fight them off right now.

"Now for a place for my dinosaurs to play." Dennis continued, holding up another card. "I play the Field Spell Wasteland!"

He placed the card into the special zone for Field Spell cards. On cue, the whole area turned into a rubble wasteland.

"This Field Spell increases the attack and defense of all dinosaurs, zombies, and rock monsters by 200." explained Dennis.

Gilasaurus (ATK: 1400 - 1600/DEF: 400 - 600) and Sword Arm of Dragon (ATK: 1750 - 1950/DEF: 2030 - 2230).

"This is not looking too good." James commented. "Percy's facing two strong monsters already."

"It's your turn, Percy." smirked Dennis.

"Here goes nothing!" declared Percy, drawing his card.

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Percy Avonside (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (34)  
 **Current Hand** (6): Kunai with Chain, Chasm of Spikes, Swordsman of Landstar, Baby Dragon, Scapegoat, and Panther Warrior

* * *

The green-haired boy's drawn card was a monster card called Panther Warrior.

"Awesome! I've drawn Panther Warrior." he thought to himself happily. "And with my Kunai with Chain card, I can make sure my monster remains on the field long enough to get something stronger out."

With a cheeky laugh, he selected his Kunai with Chain Trap card first.

"I'll place this card facedown." Percy said, slotting his card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. Afterward, he placed the Panther Warrior card onto a monster field slot. "Then I summon Panther Warrior in attack mode."

Appearing on Percy's side of the field was a purple panther with a green cape wielding a shield and a sword (Level: 4/ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1600).

"That should keep Percy safe until he can get something stronger out." Thomas said to the rest of the gang.

"But for how long?" asked Lady. "Dennis isn't one to be messed with."

"He's the laziest guy in the world." snorted James. "I heard he one time broke his own leg just so he wouldn't have to clean his room."

"My move!" said Dennis, just as he drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Dennis (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (34)  
 **Current Hand** (2): Gilasaurus and Raise Body Heat

* * *

The gray-haired boy had drawn a Spell card called Raise Body Heat.

"Your Panther Warrior won't be here for long." He inserted his drawn Spell card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "I equip my Sword Arm of Dragon with the Spell card Raise Body Heat!"

Sword Arm of Dragon felt its own body temperature going up, thus making it even stronger (ATK: 1950 - 2250 / DEF: 2530).

"Now my dinosaur is stronger than your Panther Warrior!" Dennis boasted. "Attack now, my beast!"

The dinosaur obeyed and charged at Panther Warrior.

"Too bad your monster won't destroy mine!" said Percy, poking a button. "I activate the Trap card Kunai with Chain!"

Suddenly, a chain with a hook was launched forth, tying up Sword Arm of Dragon tightly and stopping its attack. The weapon was wielded by Panther Warrior.

"Aww nuts..." groaned Dennis.

"That's right!" grinned Percy. "This boosts my Panther Warrior's attack by 500, making him strong enough to take down your dinosaur!"

The chain in Panther Warrior's hand had caused him feel stronger (ATK: 2000 - 2500).

"Now Panther Warrior!" commanded Percy. "Counterattack!"

Panther Warrior obeyed and jumped up into the air and towards Sword Arm of Dragon. The beast-warrior slashed his sword down, slicing the dinosaur in two and destroying it.

"There goes your Sword Arm of Dragon!"

Dennis grimaced a little (LP: 3750), but his turn was not over yet.

"I summon a second Gilasaurus! But this time in defense mode!"

He laid the Gilasaurus card onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk, but sideways. On cue, a second Gilasaurus appeared kneeling in a defensive stance (ATK: 1400 - 1600 / DEF: 400 - 600).

"Next I'll switch my other Gilasaurus into defense mode as well." Dennis went on, switching his first Gilasaurus sideways, causing it to also kneel. "That's all for me."

"Looks like I got you on the defensive." taunted Percy. "My move!"

He drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Percy Avonside (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (33)  
 **Current Hand** (5): Chasm of Spikes, Swordsman of Landstar, Baby Dragon, Scapegoat, and Salamandra

* * *

Percy took a card from his hand. "I play my Scapegoat Spell card!"

A facedown card appeared and immediately flipped upward and revealed itself, showing the Scapegoat card. Four little sheep of different colors appeared from the card.

"These monsters are useless for battles..." Percy began, grinning. "...but are excellent in sacrificing for monster effects!"

The pink sheep vanished.

"In order for my Panther Warrior to attack, I need to sacrifice a monster." Percy explained. "So I'll tribute one of my sheep tokens so I can attack!"

Panther Warrior's blade began to turn pink.

"Now attack his Gilasaurus!"

Panther Warrior obeyed and jumped up into the air towards one of the Gilasaurus and slashed it to pieces.

Dennis grunted. "Not bad." he said, as he prepared to draw his card. "But not good enough!"

The gray-haired boy drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Dennis (LP: 3750)  
 **Deck** : (33)  
 **Current Hand** (1): Bracchio-raidus

* * *

Smirking, Dennis held out his drawn monster card.

"I tribute my remaining Gilasaurus to summon Bracchio-raidus!"

Gilasaurus vanished, and appearing in its place was a big dinosaur with a long neck (Level: 6/ATK: 2200 - 2400/DEF: 2000 - 2200).

"Oh no!" cried Percy. "And my Kunai with Chain's effect had expired, too!"

Panther Warrior's stats returned to normal (ATK: 2500 - 2000).

"That means your Panther Warrior is now fresh meat." grinned Dennis. "Bracchio-raidus, destroy his Panther Warrior!"

Bracchio-raidus obeyed and moved forth, stomping and crushing Panther Warrior in an instant.

"Who's up next?" taunted Dennis.

Percy glared as his life points dropped (LP: 3600), then he looked at his hand in thought.

"Oh man." he thought. "The only monsters in my hand are Baby Dragon and Swordsman of Landstar, but they're not strong enough to take on that dinosaur."

Hoping to pull off a miracle, the green-haired boy drew his card.

Turn Six: Percy Avonside (LP: 3600)  
Deck: (32)  
Current Hand (5): Chasm of Spikes, Swordsman of Landstar, Baby Dragon, Salamandra, and Hayabusa Knight

Percy was dismayed at what he drew.

"Nothing!" he thought to himself unhappily, but then spotted a Trap card near the left edge of his hand. "But that, on the other hand, might help me..."

Percy took a card from his hand and set it in a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk.

"I place one card facedown." he said as a hologram of the facedown card appeared. Next, the green-haired boy placed another card onto a monster field slot. "And next I summon Swordsman of Landstar in defense mode."

A small, cartoon-looking warrior monster, who kneeled in a defensive stance (Level: 3/ATK: 500/DEF: 1200).

"Is that all?" Dennis asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"Well then, that toy won't make any difference to me." insisted Dennis, drawing his next card.

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : Dennis (LP: 3750)  
 **Deck** : (32)  
 **Current Hand** (1): Card of Sanctity

* * *

"I activate Card of Sanctity!" The gray-haired Smelter Teen declared, holding out his drawn card. "Now we both draw until we hold six cards in our hands."

Percy drew three cards, while Dennis draws six cards. The gray-haired boy had drawn Jurassic Meteorain(!), Acid Trap Hole, another copy of Dinosaur Land, Giant Rex, Red Medicine, and Polymerization. Smirking, he took the Spell card at the left edge of his hand.

"I play the Spell card Jurassic Meteorain!" Dennis announced, holding the card out for everyone to see.

Meteors rained down onto the field. Percy's facedown card was eventually struck by one of those meteors, destroying it.

"No!" cried Percy. "I needed that card!"

Suddenly, he also took a life point hit (LP: 2100).

"Now my life points took a hit?!"

Chuckling, Dennis decided to explain.

"Jurassic Meteorain requires me to control a dinosaur-type monster on my field. When I do so, this Spell card destroys all Spell and Traps you have on the field, and then it will inflict 1500 points of damage to your life points."

"That's so not fair!" objected Emily.

"I'm afraid it is fair." Edward replied grimly. "Thankfully, only one copy is allowed per deck."

"Face it, Percy." Dennis said teasingly. "You were doomed before the start of this duel."

"Not true!" Percy retorted. "As long as I have someone I'm fighting for, then there's no way in heck I'll lose!"

"Well, we'll just see about that." Dennis took a card from his hand and inserted it into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "I'll set this card facedown."

A facedown card appeared. Suddenly, this was followed by a large, angry looking dinosaur with a large fin on its back (Level: 4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1200).

"And I'll follow up by summoning Giant Rex in attack mode!"

Percy gulped a bit at the new dinosaur.

"Oh boy." he thought to himself. "All I have is my Swordsman of Landstar and three sheep tokens. How do I get myself out of this?"

"Giant Rex, take out Swordsman of Landstar!" commanded Dennis.

Giant Rex obeyed, charging at Swordsman of Landstar and biting his head. He shook him around for a bit before throwing him across the field, destroying him.

"Now, my Bracchio-raidus!" continued Dennis. "Time to feast on lambs tonight! Destroy a sheep token!"

Bracchio-raidus obeyed, charging forth, opening its mouth and closing it on the blue sheep token, swallowing.

"If that's the best you've got, then you truly stink!" Dennis said with an insult. "So go ahead and make your move now."

"Gladly!" Percy growled, drawing his card.

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : Percy Avonside (LP: 2100)  
 **Deck** : (28)  
 **Current Hand** (7): Baby Dragon, Salamandra, Hayabusa Knight, Mad Sword Beast, Star Blaster, Sword Hunter, and Time Wizard

* * *

Percy's eyes widened excitedly. "Oh, baby! My Time Wizard! I can use this to change the tide of the duel with a blink of an eye!"

He looked over to Dennis's field, eyeing the facedown card.

"But he likely has something that will block my Baby Dragon's normal summon, so I'll just set it for now."

He took the Baby Dragon card from his hand and laid it into his Duel Disk sideways and facedown.

"I place one monster in defense mode." Percy announced.

Suddenly, Dennis laughed loudly.

"What's so funny?" demanded Percy.

"That wouldn't happen to be Baby Dragon now would it?" Dennis asked mockingly.

Percy backed up a bit. "W-Why does it matter if it is?" he asked defensively.

"Because setting it just activated my Trap card." explained the gray-haired boy, poking a button on his Duel Disk. "Reveal Acid Trap Hole!"

The facedown card on Dennis's field flipped upward and revealed itself.

"Acid Trap Hole?" Gordon blinked. "Is this bad?"

"Very bad." explained Edward. "That Trap will now flip Percy's facedown monster face up and destroy it if its defense points are less than 2000."

"And Baby Dragon HAS less than 2000 defense points." Emily stated in shock.

The facedown monster on Percy's side of the field flipped up and revealed itself, summoning Baby Dragon onto the field. Suddenly, a bottomless hole appeared around it, causing it to panic and fall into it.

"No!" cried Percy.

"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Dennis. "You're so predicable! I knew you were gonna try that Baby Dragon + Time Wizard combo."

Percy growled. "Man, he just took out one of the cards I needed for my big combo." he thought to himself. "Now what am I going to do?"

"This isn't looking too good for Percy, isn't it?" James commented.

"I told you guys Dennis isn't one to be taken lightly." Lady stated. "He may be lazy in attitude, but he's no joke as a duelist."

"You're not just letting yourself down, Percy-" smirked Dennis. "-you're also letting your girlfriend over there down. Nothing can stop me!"

Percy growled. "I end my turn."

Dennis chuckled and drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn Nine** : Dennis (LP: 3750)  
 **Deck** : (25)  
 **Current Hand** (4): Dinosaur Land, Red Medicine, Polymerization, and Dragon Nails

* * *

"Now my monsters, feast down on the last two sheep tokens!"

The two dinosaurs obeyed and destroyed Percy's last two tokens with ease.

"Now Percy's wide open!" cried Henry. "If Dennis gets in an attack, it will be all over!"

"Oh, the indignity..." groaned Gordon, facepalming himself in shame.

"I'll end my turn with that." said Dennis. "Your move, Percy."

Percy bravely drew his next card, determined to turn the duel around.

* * *

 **Turn Ten** : Percy Avonside (LP: 2100)  
 **Deck** : (27)  
 **Current Hand** (7): Salamandra, Hayabusa Knight, Mad Sword Beast, Star Blaster, Sword Hunter, Time Wizard, and Pot of Greed

* * *

Taking the card he drew, the green-haird boy held out Pot of Greed.

"I play Pot of Greed! Now I draw two more cards from my deck!"

He drew his two cards. They were shown to be both Premature Burial and Flame Swordsman. Smiling, Percy held out the former first.

"First I activate Premature Burial! At the cost of 800 life points, I can special summon a destroyed monster from my graveyard in attack mode!"

"Trying another go with your Baby Dragon combo?" snorted Dennis.

This brought a smile to Percy's face. "Nope. I've got something far better in store."

"Huh?"

In a shimmering light coming from his graveyard, reappearing on the field as Swordsman of Landstar. Percy continued to smile (LP: 1300).

"That was pointless!" Dennis criticized. "Your monster is so weak compared to mine!"

"I'm not finished yet." Percy replied. "Next I'll sacrifice my monster, so I can call upon my Flame Swordsman!"

Swordsman of Landstar disappeared in a circle of fire and in his place appeared the mighty Blue and Red clad swordsman (Level: 5/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600).

"A smart trade in from that weak monster." said Dennis, but then scowled. "But it's still no match for my dinosaurs."

But Percy wasn't done still. "Now I equip my monster with Salamandra!" He held out that very Equipment Spell card.

"Not Salamandra! Not that card!"

A fiery blaze in the form of a dragon ignited from Flame Swordsman's blade, causing his attack points to go up (ATK: 1800 - 2500).

"This spell boosts my Flame Swordsman's power by 700." explained Percy. "Making him strong enough to roast your dinosaurs. Go Flaming Sword of Battle!'

Flame Swordsman obeyed and slashed his sword, sending a stream of fire forth and torching Bracchio-raidus. Dennis braced himself as the force of the attack blew him back some (LP: 3650). Percy's friends cheered for his turnaround.

"Good work, Percy!" cheered Henry.

Dennis seethed. "I'm not finished yet!" he shouted, drawing his card.

* * *

 **Turn Eleven** : Dennis (LP: 3650)  
 **Deck** : (24)  
 **Current Hand** (5): Dinosaur Land, Red Medicine, Polymerization, Dragon Nails, and Raise Body Heat

* * *

Disappointed in his draw, the gray-haird boy looked up angrily.

"I switch my Rex into defense mode and end my turn!"

Percy just drew his next card.

* * *

 **Turn Twelve** : Percy Avonside (LP: 1300)  
 **Deck** : (27)  
 **Current Hand** (6): Hayabusa Knight, Mad Sword Beast, Star Blaster, Sword Hunter, Time Wizard, and Axe Raider

* * *

Happy that his luck was carrying him through this, Percy placed the drawn card onto another monster field slot on his Duel Disk.

"I summon Axe Raider in attack mode!" he announced.

Appearing next to Flame Swordsman was another mighty looking warrior. This one dressed in yellow armor with a purple loin cloth and a bronze axe in his hand (Level: 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1150).

"Once Rex goes bye-bye, you'll be wide open!" Percy declared, pointing forth. "Flame Swordsman, roast that Giant Rex now!"

Flame Swordsman obeyed and slashed his sword, sending another stream of fire forth and torching Giant Rex.

"I'm defenseless!" cried Dennis.

"Your turn, Axe Raider!" commanded Percy. "Attack Dennis directly!"

Axe Raider obeyed and lunged forth, slashing his axe at Dennis, causing him to yell (LP: 1950).

"What a comeback!" cried Emily.

"In your face, Dennis!" exclaimed James, doing an akanbe (a childish Japanese gesture which involves pulling eyelid down and sticking out tongue at the same time).

Lady, meanwhile, stared at Percy in admiration.

"He's doing so much better since our duel." she thought. "Maybe...I've been wrong about him all this time."

"How do you like that, Dennis?" asked Percy. "One direct attack by my Flame Swordsman, and you're finished. Make your move."

Dennis glared at Percy in anger, but then smiled to himself.

"He thinks he has this duel won." he thought to himself. "Unfortunately, this duel will be still mine. And I have the perfect weapon to ensure it."

As lazy Dennis laughed in his mind, a silhouette of a huge monster (likely a dragon) with glowing red eyes appeared and let out a loud, screeching roar.

* * *

 **To be Continued!**


	12. Dinosaurs (2)

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

Down in the middle of a street in San Francisco, Percy and Dennis were both still at it in their duel. Though the former now had the advantage:  
-Percy (LP: 1300) had Flame Swordsman (Level: 5/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1600) and Axe Raider (Level: 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1150) of his side of the field.  
-Dennis (LP: 1950) had no monsters on his side of the field.

"All Percy needs is one direct attack with his Flame Swordsman and he'll win." Thomas commented.

Percy was feeling rather proud as well. He was doing much better since his duel against Lady.

"What are you waiting for, Dennis?" The green-haired boy asked teasingly. "Too scared that you'll lose?"

"I'm afraid of nothing!" snapped Dennis.

"Well then, stop keeping us waiting."

"You little fool." Dennis thought to himself. "You haven't even begun to understand my deck's true power. But you will soon enough."

* * *

 **Dinosaurs, Part 2 - The Dark Dragon**

* * *

After some seconds of silence, the gray-haired boy took his turn.

"My draw!" Dennis declared, drawing his card.

* * *

 **Turn Thirteen** : Dennis (LP: 1950)  
 **Deck** : (23)  
 **Current Hand** (6): Dinosaur Land, Red Medicine, Polymerization, Dragon Nails, Raise Body Heat, and Giant Soldier of Stone

* * *

He was dismayed at his drawn card.

"Drat!" The gray-haired boy thought to himself. "Not what I need!"

Dennis selected his drawn monster card.

"I summon Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode!"

The familiar stone warrior appeared kneeling down (Level: 3/ATK: 1300 - 1500/DEF: 2000 - 2200).

"That's all I can do." Dennis sighed.

"Dennis is putting up a strong defense." said Gordon. "Now Percy can only attack directly with Axe Raider."

"Unless he summons another monster, too." added Edward.

Percy looked at his hand. He had a choice of two monsters he could summon next turn; Hayabusa Knight, and Mad Sword Beast.

* * *

 **Turn Fourteen** : Percy Avonside (LP: 1300)  
 **Deck** : (22)  
 **Current Hand** (6): Hayabusa Knight, Mad Sword Beast, Star Blaster, Sword Hunter, Time Wizard, and Roll of Fate

* * *

Ultimately, the green-haired boy decided to wait on summoning another monster.

"I can wait." he thought to himself, and then spoke aloud. "Flame Swordsman, strike down that over-sized golem!"

Flame Swordsman obeyed, using the flames from his blade to roast Giant Soldier of Stone.

"Your turn, Axe Raider! Attack Dennis directly!"

Axe Raider obeyed and lunged forth, slashing his axe at Dennis again, causing him to yell (LP: 250).

The Tidmouth Teens and Lady all cheered.

"One more attack and Dennis is finished!" cheered Emily.

"Go Percy!" cheered Lady.

"And without that Bracchio-raidus, Dennis has nothing left to stop Percy." added James.

Dennis, who overheard the red-haired boy say that, only smirked.

"Oh, really?"

This caught the Tidmouth Teens' attention.

"Bracchio-raidus was not the best monster in my deck." insisted Dennis. "I've got far more powerful monsters lying in wait."

"I know." Lady stated. "I faced against his Tri-Horned Dragon."

"It's my go!" announced Dennis, drawing a card.

* * *

 **Turn Fifteen** : Dennis (LP: 250)  
 **Deck** : (22)  
 **Current Hand** (6): Dinosaur Land, Red Medicine, Polymerization, Dragon Nails, Raise Body Heat, and Pot of Greed

* * *

Looking at his drawn card, the gray-haired Smelter Teen smirked and held it out.

"I think I'll play my own copy of Pot of Greed!"

He drew his two cards, looked them over, all while his smirk widened. Dennis took the first card he drew from his Spell card, and slotted it into his Duel Disk.

"I play my Jurassic Underworld(!) Spell card!" The gray-haired boy announced, while the card itself materialized. "Now, by banishing two dinosaur-type monsters from my deck, I can special summon from my graveyard two dinosaur monsters that were destroyed previously with their attack and defense stats halved."

Two-Headed King Rex and Uraby both slipped out of Dennis's deck, just before his own graveyard started glowing.

"So I'll banish Two-Headed King Rex and Uraby from my deck-" said Dennis. "-and bring back Giant Rex and Bracchio-raidus!

Giant Rex (Level: 4/ATK: 2200 – 1100/DEF: 1200 - 600) and Bracchio-raidus (Level: 6/ATK: 2400 - 1200/DEF: 2200 - 1100) both reappeared.

"What's the point of you summoning them?" asked Percy dismissively. "They're not a match for my Flame Swordsman."

Dennis smirked. "Now I'll sacrifice my two monsters..."

Giant Rex and Bracchio-raidus both vanished. Lady thought she knew what was about to be summoned right now.

"Here it comes, guys." she warned. "The Tri-Horned Dragon."

Suddenly, Dennis laughed loudly at the beautiful blonde-haired girl's claim.

"Tri-Horned Dragon?" The gray-haired boy asked mockingly. "Sorry, beautiful, but you're mistaken. That's not my most powerful monster."

"Huh?!" gasped Lady, before going into her thoughts. "Then who is it-?"

Dennis held up his last drawn card. "My supreme monster is a dragon, yes, but a lot different!"

He laid his monster card onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk and it started glowing.

"THE RED-EYES BLACK DRAGON!"

The Tidmouth Teens and Lady all gasped in horror and surprise.

"The ' _what_ ' dragon?!" came from Emily.

Appearing before them with a spectacular light show was a large dragon. Its sharp, armor like scales were glossy black, and its eyes glowed red. It let lose a mighty roar upon fully materializing (Level: 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000).

"So it's real..." Thomas muttered in awe and fear. "I've heard all about this card."

"Me too." agreed Edward. "It has the power to go head-to-head with the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

Percy was also amazed at the sight of the great dragon, but then he toughened up.

"It may be a powerful monster-" The green-haired boy said bravely. "-but it can't beat my Flame Swordsman."

"That-" said Dennis, sliding a card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "-can easily be fixed with the Equip Spell card Dragon Nails."

Red-Eyes Black Dragon's two claws glowed white for a moment before fading and becoming all metallic. This granted it a significant power boost (ATK: 2400 - 3000).

"Now who's tougher?"

Percy gulped nervously. "If that dragon attacks my Axe Raider-" he thought to himself. "-I'll lose."

"I know what you're thinking." Dennis spoke up, breaking the green-haird boy's concentration. "If I attack your Axe Raider, you'll lose. Right? Well, I want this duel to extend out. I want to see you squirm against my great dragon." His smirk grew sinister. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack Flame Swordsman with Inferno Fire Blast!"

The Red Eyes Black Dragon obeyed, charging up a large blast of fire and shooting it at Flame Swordsman, destroying him in a massive explosion.

"My swordsman!" cried Percy (LP: 800).

The Tidmouth Teens and Lady all grew really worried at how their friend was gonna get himself out of this mess.

"That was his last best monster!" wailed Henry.

"So, how does it feel?" asked Dennis. "Gazing against my great Red-Eyes Black Dragon and knowing there's not a card in your deck that can stop it? Well, I'm afraid it's going to get worse." The gray-haired boy then slotted another card into his Duel Disk. "I now activate the Spell card Red Medicine."

Dennis's life points instantly recovered some (LP: 750).

"Red Medicine restores 500 of my life points."

"He's almost caught up with me." thought Percy. "The strongest monster I have left in my hand is Sword Hunter. But he's still no match for that powered-up dragon." He looked over at Lady, who was looking on in despair. "I'm sorry, Lady. I tried my hardest, but it didn't help. I hope you can forgive me..."

"I'll end my turn." said Dennis. "Your move."

Nervously, the green-haired boy drew his card and grew disappointed at what it was.

* * *

 **Turn Sixteen** : Percy Avonside (LP: 800)  
 **Deck** : (21)  
 **Current Hand** (7): Hayabusa Knight, Mad Sword Beast, Star Blaster, Sword Hunter, Time Wizard, Roll of Fate, and Compensation Mediation

* * *

"Augh! Still not a card in my hand." he thought to himself. "All I can do it keep myself protected a smidge longer."

Percy laid two fingers onto his Axe Raider card and changed it sideways.

"I change Axe Raider into defense mode."

Axe Raider kneeled down. Finally, a facedown card appeared behind it.

"Lastly I'll set this card facedown. That ends my turn." finished Percy.

"Looks like Percy's back on the defensive." sighed James.

"It won't take long to wipe you out." smirked Dennis, drawing his next card.

* * *

 **Turn Seventeen** : Dennis (LP: 750)  
 **Deck** : (19)  
 **Current Hand** (4): Dinosaur Land, Polymerization, Raise Body Heat, and Stop Defense

* * *

"And your end has come." He took the card he drew and held it out for everyone to see. "To prove it, I'll activate Stop Defense!"

The Tidmouth Teens and Lady gasped.

"Now he'll be able to force Axe Raider into attack mode!" cried Edward.

And he was right; Axe Raider was forced back into attack position against his will.

"Well, it's been fun..." Dennis chuckled. "But all good things must come to an end. Red-Eyes Black Dragon, destroy Axe Raider and end this duel now!"

The Red-Eyes Black Dragon obeyed and started charging up another Inferno Fire Blast.

"PERCY!" screamed Lady.

Suddenly, Percy gave a small smile. "I'm not finished yet."

"What do you mean?" asked Dennis.

"I'm activating my Trap card!" announced the green-haired boy, holding his right hand out to his facedown card. "Compensation Mediation!"

Percy's facedown card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"Compensation Mediation?" James blinked. "What the heck does that card do?"

"I'm hoping it does something good." Gordon muttered.

"Here's how this little Trap works-" began Percy. "-you take two cards from your graveyard, shuffle this card with them, and place all three facedown. Then I have to go and pick which facedown is my trap. If I guess right, the battle phase ends."

"Relying on luck are we?" Dennis asked, taking two cards from his graveyard. "You're gonna run out sooner or later."

Percy merely chucked his Trap card over to the gray-haired Smelter Teen. Once he took hold of it, he shuffled his two other cards, and then laid them onto three empty monster field slots on his Duel Disk facedown. On cue, three facedown cards appeared.

"Looks like Percy's taking a gamble." commented Thomas. "If he picks the right card, he still has a chance. But if not, then he loses."

"Come on, Percy..." Lady pleaded.

Percy stared long and hard at the three facedown cards. He had to pick the right one, he just HAD to. Otherwise, the duel and tournament would be over. Not only for him, but for Lady, too.

"Alright." said Percy at last. "The Trap card is...right there!" he pointed to a card on the far left.

Slowly, the facedown card rose to reveal...Compensation Mediation!

"No way!" cried Dennis in anger.

He watched as his Red-Eyes Black Dragon's attack fizzled out. The Tidmouth Teens, meanwhile, cheered for the comeback move.

"Way to go, Percy!" cheered Emily.

"That was so close!" added Henry.

"So luck was on your side." Dennis grumbled, he quickly recovered and grinned. "But it doesn't matter. You're facing a beast with enough fire power to torch your whole deck into a pile of ash!"

Percy grunted in anger.

"Slap down another monster. My Red-Eyes can torch it in a matter of seconds..." Suddenly, Dennis remembered something and went into his thoughts. "...oh, yes. I almost forgot, he still has that Time Wizard card in his hand. I gotta get me one of those rare cards. With it, I'll become so unstoppable! Aww, but I don't wanna buy it, though. There has to be an easier way to get a hold of one... wait, that's it!" The gray-haired boy spoke aloud here. "Oh, Percy, I have an idea."

"What idea?" asked Percy.

"How about we make this duel a bit more interesting? Winner not only gets his opponent's star coins, he also get his rarest card on the field or currently in your hand. That means if you win, you get my Red-Eyes Black Dragon monster card... I'll even throw in the Dragon Nails Spell card, too. But if I win, I get your Time Wizard. Deal?"

"What?!" spat Percy. "Why should I wager my Time Wizard against someone like you?!"

"I'm being generous." Dennis retorted. "Unless you're scared about risking your own cards."

"Don't do it, Percy!" cried Emily. "It's probably a trick!"

While his friends protested, Percy was in thought. He was recalling his discussion with Thomas earlier that day about his (Percy) deck being the lamest.

"That Red-Eyes Black Dragon card really could give me a chance at becoming a better duelist." The green-haired boy thought to himself. "But...I'd really hate to lose my Time Wizard to a lazy jerk like him." Percy then realized something. "Wait a minute... maybe I won't have to."

"Well?" Dennis called out. "Is it a deal?"

"You've got it, Dennis." Percy finally said. "My Time Wizard for your Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Winner-take-all."

"Percy!" cried the green-haired boy's friends in shock.

"Glad you could see it my way." smirked Dennis. "It's your turn."

"As you wish!" Percy drew his card

* * *

 **Turn Eighteen** : Percy Avonside (LP: 800)  
 **Deck** : (20)  
 **Current Hand** (7): Hayabusa Knight, Mad Sword Beast, Star Blaster, Sword Hunter, Time Wizard, Roll of Fate, and United We Stand

* * *

He took the Time Wizard card from his hand and placed it onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk.

"And I'm gonna make him my weapon of choice to defeating you!"

The Time Wizard appeared beside Axe Raider. Dennis cringed upon seeing him.

"Get ready, Dennis." said Percy. "Because if my luck holds out, you'll be on the next plane going back to Sodor!"

"I hope he knows what he's doing..." thought Lady.

"Time Roulette Go!"

And thus the roulette begun on the Time Wizard's scepter. Everyone watched anxiously for the results to come soon.

"Man, the suspense is killing me!" Gordon complained.

"You gonna have another near-heart attack, Gordon?" teased James.

That shut the tall, blue-haired boy right up.

"Come on, Time Machine..." Percy thought to himself.

"Come on, Skull..." Dennis thought to himself.

Finally, the arrow on the roulette was slowing down.

"It's stopping!" Emily announced.

For a minute, it looked as though the arrow was going to land on the skull. But miraculously...it didn't!

"Yes!" cried Percy. "It landed on Time Machine! You know what that means!"

"Time Magic!" cried the high-pitched voice of the Time Wizard.

Time Wizard waved its staff into the air as a large clock appeared above them.

"What's going on?!" demanded Dennis, looking scared.

"Time Wizard is using his time magic to make time spin much faster." explained Percy.

Time was passing by the second. Eventually, time stopped passing and Red-Eyes Black Dragon was fossilized.

"Hey, look at Red-Eyes!" exclaimed Henry.

"It's been fossilized." Lady gasped.

"N-No!" cried Dennis in denial. "This is obviously some kind of trick. I-I can still win!"

"No, you can't!" Percy replied. "Axe Raider, destroy Red-Eyes now!"

"I won't let you!" The Smelter Teen seethed. "Counterattack, my dragon!"

While Axe Raider leaped up into the sky with his axe, while Red-Eyes Black Dragon just stood there all motionless. Eventually, the axe sliced the fossilized dragon into two, causing Red-Eyes Black Dragon to crumble into pieces and collapse onto the ground, while also causing Dennis to yell in shock (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Percy Avonside wins!**

* * *

The gray-haired boy fell to his knees in disbelief over being defeated.

"M-M-My Red-Eyes..." he said unhappily. "How could he have lost to a lousy kid?"

The holograms disappeared and the Tidmouth Teens and Lady cheered for their friend. Percy, meanwhile, walked over to Dennis to get his prizes.

"Alright Dennis, you lost." The green-haired boy pointed out. "Now give Lady back her star coins and hand over your Red-Eyes as we agreed."

Dennis looked like he wanted to refuse... but then he remembered his solemn promise - that, and Gordon, Henry, and James would probably beat the living tar out of him if he refused. Reluctantly, the gray-haired Smelter teen tossed over the ten star coins, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon monster card, and the Dragon Nails Equip Spell card to near Percy's feet.

"A job well done, Percy." said a familiar voice.

From behind a corner came Discord.

"Discord?" Percy blinked. "How did you find out about this duel?"

"Again, that's my little secret." The creator of Duel Monsters winked. "That, and I have cameras placed all over the city so I can watch the duels and ensure that cheating and unfair conducts do not happen."

Percy and the others merely stared on in bewilderment, while Discord then turned to Dennis while not looking too pleased.

"I don't take too kindly to liars and cheaters, Dennis." he said firmly. "I saw you cheat your first opponent out of all of his star coins when you agreed to both wager only one. And then here you go doing the same thing to Lady. The rules state that no duelist is allowed to take more star coins that what his or her opponent has wagered."

"But I HAD to cheat!" whimpered Dennis. "It was the quickest way I could win the tournament."

"I was going to disqualify you myself, Dennis. But when Percy and his friends showed up, I thought it would be more fitting if THEY taught you a lesson."

Discord looked over to Percy and smiled.

"And it looks like he just did." The jolly man walked over to Percy and shook his hand. "Well done, Percy-boy, you've dueled honestly and honorably."

Percy smiled proudly. But then he went and picked up the star coins lying on the ground. Once Percy did, he turned and looked over to Lady.

"Percy..." The beautiful blonde-haired girl whispered.

"I did it, Lady." said Percy. "I won your star coins back."

He then handed the six star coins to Lady. At first, Lady didn't say a word. Suddenly, her eyes welled with tears as she accepted her six star coins back.

"Oh, Percy..." Lady sobbed. "I-I don't know what to say... thank you."

Before anyone else could blink or say anything, the beautiful blonde-haired girl lunged forth and kissed Percy on the lips. Percy blushed redder than James's hair and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Aww, how sweet." Emily gushed.

"Looks like Percy has a girlfriend now." teased James.

Discord merely smiled. Lady backed away from Percy, smiling through her tears.

"I'll never forget what you did for me, Percy." she stated. "One day, I'll find a way to pay you back."

"Think nothing of it." smiled Percy. "Friends help each other, don't they?"

"Well, this friend thought about you the wrong way." Lady replied. "This friend also happens to like you more than as a friend."

Percy blushed and bashfully kicked at the ground. But then, he remembered the two cards that came with the star coins. The green-haired boy walked over and picked the two cards up off the ground.

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Dragon Nails..." he whispered in awe.

"I think Red-Eyes will be much happier with you, Percy." insisted Thomas. "You've earned him."

"You're right." agreed Percy, looking at the card. "Welcome to the team, Red-Eyes."

Now that he had this monster in his deck, Percy felt a bit stronger.

"One more thing." Discord reached into his coat pocket and pulled out two cards. "Take these two cards, Percy-boy. I've got a feeling they'll serve to help Red-Eyes quite a bit."

The green-haired boy accepted the two cards and looked at them carefully.

"What are they?" he asked.

"Just a little something I made." winked Discord. "But I never got to giving them out until now."

The first card was a Ritual Spell card called ' _Dark Dragon Ritual_ ', and the second was the monster that went with it; ' _Knight of Dark Dragon_ '.

"Dark Dragon Ritual and Knight of Dark Dragon?" Percy quizzed.

"Yes, that is correct." nodded Discord. "They're sure to give your deck a little more strength, especially for Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

"Thank you, Discord."

Discord smiled... but then frowned as he looked back over to Dennis.

"Come along, Dennis." The creator of Duel Monsters said sternly. "You have a plane to catch."

Dennis winced, for he knew he was in big trouble...

"Alright!" cheered Percy happily. "I got 8 star coins, some boost to my deck, and my first kiss. This has been the best day of my life!"

"Sure, sure." said Gordon dismissively. "Now all we need to do now is wait for Emily here to kiss Thomas."

Emily and Thomas both blushed in embarrassment.

"No, no!" James interrupted. "It has to be Rosie who has to kiss Thomas."

"Why should that pink-haired girl kiss him instead of me?!" snapped Emily, before realizing what she said and blushed in embarrassment.

"There, there, Emily." said Discord, laying a hand onto the dark green-haired girl's shoulder. "No need to feel embarrassed."

With that, everyone (except Emily) shared a laugh. Ah yes, the perfect ending to a perfect day.

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile, arriving on the Island of Sodor in a plane was Sailor John and some of his men. The pirate leader knew why he was here, and was determined to accomplish phase one of his big plan.

"Excellent." Sailor John smiled. "We're finally here."

(elsewhere...)

A while later, at Boxford Corp. Inside his office, Spencer was typing away on his laptop when a knock came on his door.

"Come in!" called the silver-haired boy, not looking away from his laptop.

On cue, the door opened and entered Sailor John (now wearing a business suit rather than his pirate bodysuit).

"Ah, good day, Mr. Gresley."

"Who are you?" asked Spencer coldly. "And why are you here?"

"My name is John." said Sailor John. "And I'm an executive from Industrial Illusions."

That last bit was a lie of course, but Spencer didn't pay any attention to that bit. Why? Because the moment he heard the name ' _ **Industrial Illusions**_ ' he looked up from his laptop.

"You mean you work with Discord J. Crawford?" quizzed Spencer, curiously. "What do you want with me?"

Sailor John smiled and tossed over two star coins and a dueling glove. They landed on the silver-haired boy's desk, causing him to look up.

"What are those supposed to be?"

"Why they're for you." insisted Sailor John. "You need them if you're going to win the tournament in San Francisco."

"Tournament?" Spencer blinked for a second, before scowling. "This isn't some prank, is it?"

"Oh no, no, no!" The pirate captain shook his head. "This is very real. Mr. Crawford wanted to invite you to his tournament for a long time now."

"Somehow I doubt that." retorted Spencer. "While my parents get along very well with him, I don't trust Mr. Crawford very much."

"Ah, but guess who else is in the tournament?" Sailor John continued, before smiling on his last sentence. "...Thomas Billinton."

Spencer's eyes widened at the name of his nemesis. "Thomas Billinton is in that tournament?"

"The very one." said Sailor John smoothly. "And if you enter the tournament, you'll get a chance for a rematch against him." He smiled...secretly evilly of course. "Interested, Mr. Gresley?"

Spencer glared long and hard at Sailor John. While he did want a rematch against Thomas for defeating him, the silver-haired boy also wanted it to be on his own terms, and a tournament was not his terms. Making his decision, he sat down at his desk and resumed his work on his laptop.

"Not a chance." Spencer said dismissively. "I don't do tournament rules. If I want to beat Billinton, I want it on my own terms."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sailor John shrugged. "But I suggest you don't pass this opportunity up." His smile grew eviler. "...unless you never want to see your Mom and Dad again."

Once again, this caught Spencer's attention... although he reacted more aggressively to this bit of info.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, it's just that your Mother and Father might not find it a good idea for you to pass this up." shrugged Sailor John uncaringly.

(elsewhere...)

Outside the building, an unconscious Mr and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) were both being escorted into a car by two pirates (disguised as businessmen from Industrial Illusions). The leader of the band, Leon, smirked to himself.

"All the captain has to do now is get that kid to follow us to America." he thought to himself.

(elsewhere...)

Inside Spencer's office, Sailor John pulled out a tap-recorder from his pocket.

"If you don't believe me. Then this recording message should prove otherwise."

With that, the pirate started to play it. These were the voices playing in it:

" _ **What's going on here?**_ " asked a male voice, which Spencer recognized as his Father.

" _ **W-Who are you?**_ " asked a female voice (with a hint of a British accent), which Spencer recognized as his Mother.

" _ **We're from Industrial Illusions**_." said a new male voice, belonging to one of Sailor John's men. " _ **And you two are coming with us**_."

" _ **Industrial Illusions**_?" asked the voice of Mr. Gresley (Boxford). " _ **But, isn't Discord our**_ -?"

" _ **Mr. Crawford has decided the time is now right to take over Boxford Corp**_!" retorted another male voice. " _ **And you two are the keys to helping him getting it**_!"

" _ **Oh no, we're not**_!" snapped the voice of Mrs. Gresley (Boxford). " _ **It's not right**_!"

Suddenly, there was a gassing sound and two people could be heard collapsing onto the ground. There was then some sinister laughter.

" _ **Take them to the car**_." said the voice of Leon.

The recording ended. Spencer sat up from his seat and walked over to grab Sailor John by his coat collar. There was great anger in the silver-haired boy's eyes.

"You thieving son-of-a-snake!" Spencer roared, trying his hardest not to punch the man across the room. "Why would you kidnap them?! They were innocent people!"

Sailor John chuckled, amused with the boy's rage. "As I said, Discord wants you to take part in this tournament. And if you should refuse? Well, this was a way to make you change your mind."

Spencer growled furiously before looking upward.

"You've gone too far, Crawford!" he shouted to the ceiling. "This time, it's personal!"

"Well?" teased Sailor John. "Interested now?"

Releasing Sailor John and walking over to his desk, Spencer grabbed hold of his star coins and dueling glove.

"Tell your boss that I'll be there." he said dangerously. "Two days time."

"Cutting it close are we?" The pirate captain joked. "Very well, I'll be sure to let Mr. Crawford know of your coming."

"Now get out!" shouted Spencer. "And don't ever come back!"

"As you wish." shrugged Sailor John, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Spencer glared seething at the door for what could seem like forever. Once he knew he was alone, the silver-haired boy walked to a nearby table and picked up his deck, looking through it several times over.

"Just you wait, Discord..." Spencer thought to himself. "I'll make you pay for kidnapping my parents and trying to steal my family's company."

The bottom of the deck showed one of the three Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards. Yup, looks like we have one more player for the San Francisco tournament... only he joined by being forced to take part, not by being invited.


	13. The Reptile Queen (1)

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

It had been another day of duelling for our heroes. Thomas had seven star coins, Percy now had eight star coins (plus a few new cards), while James had managed to defeat yet another duelist with only two star coins, giving him a total of six. If that wasn't any better, Mavis had also just been released from the hospital, now feeling better than she was the last few days. Not to mention that she and Toby both told their friends that the two of them were now a couple. Unknown to anyone, however, there was great danger coming for them...and that danger was from some of Sailor John's men.

Meanwhile, it was now Day 4 of the tournament, and most of the Tidmouth Teens (the male ones) were all up and down in the lobby of the hotel waiting for the girls to arrive.

"Another day, another duel." said Percy. "I sure hope the girls hurry up and get out here."

"Take it easy, Percy." Thomas replied. "Mavis is probably still feeling a little weary."

"Indeed." agreed Edward. "She went through a lot and just got out of the hospital."

"Sorry, you guys." Percy apologized. "I'm just so anxious to get back to dueling." He held out his newly obtained Red-Eyes Black Dragon monster card. "With my new Red-Eyes Black Dragon card added to my deck, I'd like to see how well I can use it in a duel."

"I'll admit that you totally earned it, little Percy." Gordon stated. "Especially after facing one of those rotten Smelter Class students."

"Yes, indeed." agreed Henry. "Why can't they play more by the rules instead of being dishonest?"

No one had an answer for that question. A few minutes later, Emily and Mavis had both arrived.

"Sorry we're late." Emily stated. "Mavis was a little slow in getting ready."

"We know." James replied. "And it's perfectly okay, since she went through quite a bit of heck ever since we got here to San Francisco and she encountered Diesel."

"Heck?" blinked Gordon. "Don't you mean he-"

"Gordon!" Edward scolded, cutting the older teen off. "You know language like that is unacceptable."

"Sorry."

While most of the other teens (minus Edward, Gordon, Toby, and Mavis) rolled their eyes. Mavis walked over to Toby, and the new couple shared a quick kiss.

"Congrats on you two becoming a couple." complimented Emily.

"Thanks." Mavis and Toby both said at once.

Yup, their lives had gotten better than ever.

* * *

 **Title: The Reptile Queen, Part 1**

* * *

A little later, the friends were ready to set for more duels.

"Look out, duelists!" Percy cried dramatically. "Percy Avonside is in the house!"

"And you'd better look out for James Hughes too!" added James. "Elemental HERO specialist!"

"Boy, you both seem more enthusiastic than ever." Gordon commented.

"Well what did you expect?" asked Percy. "We've almost got ten star coins and the tournament's not even over."

"I wonder who are next challengers will be?" Thomas wondered.

Outside the hotel, the Tidmouth Teens walked outside and onto the street. However, they were being watched by some people. One of them was one of Sailor John's pirates.

"There's the one the boss is after." he said, looking through his telescope.

The pirate was observing Thomas of course.

"Now we just need a way to lure him into a trap."

"I think I have an idea on how to do so." spoke a female voice (and alluring might I add).

The pirates looked back to the source of the voice.

"Commander Laura!" One pirate exclaimed.

The woman, Laura, was standing nearby. She looked to be no older than 27-years old, with long brownish red-hair, wearing a diver's wetsuit that really emphasized her well-toned body, and a long white coat. On her shoulder was her pet lizard. Needless to say, this woman looked dangerous as she did look attractive.

"Leave this little boy to me." Laura stated. "He should be easy prey, yes."

"Anything you say, Commander Laura." obeyed a pirate. He attempted to kiss the woman's hand, but her pet lizard hissed, causing him to withdraw.

"That's a good pet." said the female pirate commander, patting her lizard's head affectionately. She then looked to her men. "Grab the dark green-haired girl. We can use her as bait...but do so when she is not with her friends."

"Yes, ma'am." said the pirates, saluting in a respectful matter.

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile, back on the Island of Sodor, at Boxford Corp. Inside, Spencer was within his office getting all his belongings together for his trip to San Francisco when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." he grunted.

The door opened up. One of the company's employees walked inside.

"Sorry to bother you, sir." The man said apologetically. "But I've come to notify you that your jet is all fuelled up. You may leave when you are ready."

"Excellent." said Spencer. "Tell the crew I'll be on that plane in no time."

The employee bowed. "At once, sir." He left and closed the door gently.

Soon, the silver-haired boy had his metallic briefcase (containing his many cards, deck, and Duel Disk) in one hand, and a normal suitcase (filled with clothes, etc.) in the other.

"Now it's time to go pay Discord a visit." he said to himself. "I'll show him that no one messes with the richest family on the Island of Sodor."

And thus, Spencer began his long journey to San Francisco.

(elsewhere...)

Back in San Francisco, it was around lunch time. Thomas, Percy, and James had not encountered any duelists still, but they didn't mind. For there was still time before their last day of dueling. For now, the gang could just kick back and enjoy seeing the sights and maybe even do some shopping. Either way, Thomas and the others were seated at a table with an umbrella. Emily was going to go buy lunch for everyone at a food stand.

"What do you guys want on your hotdogs?" The dark green-haired girl asked, taking out a pad of paper and pen.

"I'll just take ketchup on mine." said Thomas.

"I want mustard and relish." peeped Percy.

"Ask if they serve vegetarian dogs." chirped Henry.

"The works!" said Gordon eagerly.

"The works for me, too!" James added.

"Just plain mustard for me." Edward remarked.

"Melted cheese on mine." Toby stated.

"Same with Henry, see if they have any vegetarian dogs." Mavis requested.

"Alright." nodded Emily, writing down the orders. "I'll be back soon."

With that, she walked off. Unfortunately, as the dark green-haired girl walked away, no one (not even her) knew she was being watched from a distance by a bunch of pirates under the command of Commander Laura.

"That the girl the commander wants us to nab?" asked the first pirate, looking through his telescope.

"Looks like it." said another. "Let's do it."

The two pirates sneaked away to follow.

(elsewhere...)

Over with Emily, she was over at the food stand getting the hotdogs for everyone. Once she had bought them, the dark green-haired girl paid the cook and was all ready to go deliver the food to her friends when...

"Hello there." said a sinister voice.

Emily turned around and saw the two pirates, almost jumping in surprise.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

The two pirates looked at each other for a moment and then looked back, smiling sinisterly.

"Oh, nothing." said the first pirate. "Except that you're coming with us!"

Before Emily could scream. The first pirate grabbed hold of her (making her drop the bought hotdogs) and covered her mouth with his right hand to prevent her from screaming. The second pirate, meanwhile, went and delivered a blow to the cook's head, knocking him out. Possibly to make sure there are no witnesses.

"We got the girl!" grinned the second pirate. "Let's bring her to the commander."

The two pirates raced off with Emily in their clutches.

(elsewhere...)

Back with the remaining Tidmouth Teens (as well as Mavis), they were waiting for Emily to come back with lunch, but she was a no show.

"Where is she?" James complained. "I'm hungry!"

"Perhaps something bad happened to her." suggested Thomas. "I'm going to go look for her."

"Perhaps there's just a big line-up, Thomas." Edward pointed out. "I'm sure Emily's doing okay."

So, Thomas went and sat back down. Oh, if only he knew...

(elsewhere...)

I'm sorry to say that she wasn't. Emily was being carried by the back of her shirt collar by one of the pirates into a back alley.

"Let me go!" Emily demanded. "Where are you both taking me?!"

"Be patient." insisted the pirate. "It'll all be over soon."

"Our commander ordered us to bring you to her." said the other pirate.

"What does she want with me?"

"Oh, you'll find out, dearie." spoke the voice of Commander Laura.

On cue, the female commander walked out from the shadows, smiling as sinisterly as she could possibly show.

"Commander!" cried both pirates.

"You've done well, you two." purred Commander Laura in an alluring tone. "You can drop her now."

"With due respect, ma'am." said one of the pirates. "If we do, then she might escape."

"A fair point." The female pirate commander acknowledged. "Very well, keep her held for a bit longer then." She then looked over to the captured dark green-haired girl. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Commander Laura, one of Captain John's pirate commanders."

"Pirates?" Emily blinked. "But I thought pirates don't exist?"

"You thought wrong." said Commander Laura snidely. "We're as real as the air you breathe."

"Why'd you kidnap me?" asked the dark green-haired girl. "What did I ever do to you?"

A sadistic smile crept onto Commander Laura's face as she walked slowly over to Emily. Once the 27-year old woman got close enough, she brought her left hand up and pressed it onto the 15-year old Emily's exposed midriff (due to Emily being carried by her shirt collar, it caused her shirt to slightly rise up a smidge), circling her thumb around the girl's navel in a gentle rhythm.

"Oh, if only I had a tummy, or even curves, as soft and sexy as yours..." moaned the female pirate commander in a rather sensual tone, almost like she was having an organism of some sort.

The very feeling of that ' _sensual_ ' gesture caused Emily to blush very uncomfortably, but she dared not to speak up about it due to the two pirates who took her here standing nearby and still carrying her, and so the dark green-haired girl tried to just bear with it. Eventually, Commander Laura recovered from her—ahem—organism, took her hand off of the teenage girl's soft tummy, and decided to just answer the question.

"Now then, I've asked my two boys here to bring you to me because I need your blue-haired friend to come see me. My captain wishes to eliminate any and all duelists from this little tournament."

"Why would he want to do that?" questioned Emily.

"That is none of your concern." retorted Commander Laura. "All that matters now is getting your little friend here."

"If you mean Thomas, then no way! I'll never do that!" Emily denied defiantly.

Commander Laura kept her sadistic grin. "I'm afraid you have no choice on the matter. Besides, if Thomas were to know his precious girlfriend was in great danger, he would waste no time coming to her rescue."

"Got that right, commander." snickered one of the two pirates.

"If the girl's in trouble, the hero would come to save her." replied the other pirate.

Emily didn't know what to do. What were they going to do with her to lure Thomas out to meet with these pirates?

(elsewhere...)

Back with the other teenagers, they had been waiting for over half-an-hour, but Emily still didn't show up with lunch.

"She hasn't come back yet." said Percy.

"That's it." Thomas sighed, standing up. "I'm going to look for her. If Emily's in any sort of danger, then I have to help her."

"Hello, kids." greeted a familiar voice. "I couldn't help but overhear your dilemma."

Thomas looked behind him and saw that it was Discord riding his bicycle.

"Emily hasn't come back yet." The blue-haired boy explained. "I'm worried that something bad might have happened to her."

"Oh my." gasped Discord. "I was afraid something like this would happen."

"Why?" asked Mavis. "Do you know what's going on, Discord?"

"I'm afraid I do." The jolly man nodded. "You see, before I started the tournament, I've received a letter from someone I knew years ago. His name was Sailor John."

"Sailor John?" said Thomas. "Who's he?"

"He is a selfish and cruel pirate."

"How do you know about him?" Toby asked.

Discord sighed and decided to tell the group about Sailor John, causing a flashback to begin.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

After what had happened in Egypt, Discord had returned to Las Vegas.

"It all began after I returned home from Egypt." Present Day-Discord narrated. "As I've told you all before, I had discovered a big secret there while searching for a way to possible revive the dead."

After returning to Vegas, Discord went to get himself a bite to eat in a nearby diner.

"While I was out getting a bite to eat, it was then I met with Sailor John."

A younger looking Sailor John was walked by Discord's table and accidentally tripped over the younger man's foot, making him (Sailor John) stumble a bit.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," said Young Discord, helping the man back up. "Are you alright, sir?"

"Actually, that was my bad." replied Young Sailor John. "I should've watched where I was going."

Young Discord helped the sailor back onto his feet.

"Thanks." Young Sailor John said gratefully, but then stumbled on his words seeing as he didn't know Discord's name. "Um..."

"Oh where are my manners?" asked Young Discord, feeling embarrassed. "My name is Discord Crawford."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Young Sailor John. "My name's John, Sailor John."

With that said, Young Discord invited Young Sailor John to sit with him. The two chatted and told each other about their lives and such.

"We became friends." Present Day-Discord narrated. "There was never a day when we didn't get a chance to hang out."

(new scene...)

One day, Young Discord had told Young Sailor John that he was going back to Egypt for a few days.

"Egypt?" asked Young Sailor John. "Now what reason would you have to go back there?"

"I've been doing something thinking." Young Discord began. "I'd like to get another good look at those carvings I encountered on my last trip there."

"Carvings?" asked Young Sailor John curiously. "Mind if I tag along?"

Young Discord smiled. "Not at all, my friend."

(new scene...)

And thus a plane carrying Young Discord and Young Sailor John left Las Vegas. Finally, the two friends arrived in Egypt. The trek to the ruins where Young Discord first encountered Shadi and the carvings was fairly long, but soon the two young men had arrived at their destination.

"Shall we?" asked Young Discord, standing outside the ruins.

Young Sailor John nodded. And thus, they went ahead and entered the ruins.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the ruins, Young Sailor John could not believe what he was seeing.

"Blistering barnacles..." he whispered.

There were carvings everywhere. Containing monsters and humans of a sort. While Young Discord merely snapped some pictures for references, Young Sailor John was admiring them.

"How did this all get here? Where did these creatures even come from?" he asked himself. "I have to know how."

"Beware." spoke a new voice. "If you try to seek out the possible answers, you will lose yourself."

The two young men turned around and there, staring at them with a stern look was Shadi.

"Shadi!" Young Discord exclaimed. "P-Please forgive me for this! But we-"

"You are free to take as many pictures of the carvings as you wish to." The man simply stated, not losing his stern look. "But I advise against discovering the secrets of these carvings."

"B-But, why?!" demanded Young Sailor John.

"Doing so may result in a terrifying disaster that could put millions of lives in danger." explained Shadi.

Despite the warning, Young Sailor John couldn't stop thinking about it.

(new scene...)

It wasn't until the two friends returned to Las Vegas, as well as Young Discord announcing he was intending to move to San Francisco to start a new company that specializes in creating children's games, that Sailor John announced his plans.

"You're what?!" cried Young Discord. "Didn't you hear Shadi's warning? Trying to find out the secrets to those carvings would bring great danger to the lives of all the people of the world!"

"Rubbish!" snapped Young Sailor John. "That mystical loony just wants to keep the secret to himself just so we can't have it."

"John, this is so foolish of you to do!" Young Discord argued. "It's like you don't even care if someone gets hurt from your curiosity!"

"But what about you? Aren't you even curious to know the secrets of those carvings?"

"Of course I am!" exclaimed Young Discord. "But I have no interest in risking innocent lives just to find it out!"

Angrily, Young Sailor John walked to the front door of Discord's mansion.

"Suit yourself." he said coldly. "But I'm gonna find out those secrets, no matter what happens. Farewell, old friend."

And thus Sailor John left. The friendship between the two young men...was over.

"He left, and I never saw him again." Present Day-Discord narrated. "Using what I've learned, my painting skills, and business skills, I moved to San Francisco and started up Industrial Illusions, which produces games for children. Including one I'm sure you're all very familiar with."

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback ended.

"Duel Monsters." Thomas mumbled.

"Correct." nodded Discord. "Now after all these years, Sailor John has resurfaced and his quest has not stopped. He won't rest until he discovers the secret of the carvings no matter the cost."

"But what I don't get-" James spoke up. "-is what this has to do with you, Duel Monsters, or even your tournament."

"Yeah." agreed Edward. "Is there a possible connection?"

"From the sounds of it-" Discord said thoughtfully. "-Sailor John plans to ruin my tournament in an attempt to discredit me as a lunatic, and try to gather more members to his cause."

No one liked the sound of that.

"That's terrible!" Mavis exclaimed.

"You don't think one of that guy's pirates kidnapped Emily while she was getting our lunch, do you?" Henry asked, sounding worried.

"I'm afraid so." Discord sighed. "We must find her at once."

"Then allow me to help you guys out." snickered a voice.

The gang (and Discord) all turned and saw one of Emily's kidnappers walking over to them.

"Who are you!?" Thomas asked aggressively.

"I'm just a pirate who knows the whereabouts of your precious Emily." said the pirate. "If you want to see her again, then just follow me."

"Hold on." Discord demanded. "You work for a man named Sailor John, don't you?!"

"So what if I do?" The pirate grinned deviously. "But my captain is away for a little bit, so I get my orders from one of the commanders instead."

He started to walk away.

"If you will follow me, you'll meet her...and your dear friend, Emily."

"Should we trust him?" asked Mavis.

"He knows where Emily is." said Edward. "If we want to save her, then we'll have to trust him."

Thomas nodded, and looked to the pirate with an expressionless look on his face.

"All right." he said quietly. "Lead the way."

The pirate grinned again. "They're waiting for you at the harbor."

(elsewhere...)

Ten minutes later, the gang was lead to the harbor by one of Laura's pirates. There were ships everywhere, and cranes loading supplies into cargo holds.

"Emily!" called Thomas. "Where are you?"

"Welcome." replied a sultry sounding voice.

The pirate grinned. "Behold, my commander."

Walking out from behind a large towing truck was Commander Laura. Despite looking alluring, she had that ever sadistic smile on her face.

"You must be Thomas Billinton." said the female pirate commander, with a wiggle of the hips. "My name is Laura, and I'm one of Sailor John's pirate commanders."

"Where is Emily?!" demanded Thomas, not fazed by the woman's attempt at seducing him. "What have you done with her?!"

"Hm hm hm..." giggled Commander Laura, before gesturing to her right. "Just take a good look over there."

Thomas did so...but soon wished he hasn't. Nearby, attached to a rope from a crane and being aimed into the deep waters below, was Emily. Around her feet was a very heavy looking anchor, which would weight her down to the bottom of the ocean if released from the crane. Below, standing beside the crane, was another pirate holding a device in his hand.

"Emily!" The blue-haired boy tried running ove to his captured friend, but was forced to stop.

"Uh, uh, uh!" taunted the pirate holding onto the device, positioning his thumb on the big red button. "One more step, and the girl swims with the fishes!"

"Let her go!" demanded Thomas. "Why are you doing this?"

"Fool!" laughed Commander Laura. "You're the one we're after for our hunt!"

"What?!"

"Explain yourself!" demanded Discord, stepping forth. "What are you really after?"

"It's quite simple-" said Commander Laura, walking calmly towards Thomas. "-we needed to use the girl as bait to lure Thomas to here. Sailor John is always looking for new recruits for his cause to learn the secrets of those Egyptian carvings." Once she was close enough, she used her finger to tilt Thomas's head till his eyes were looking at her own eyes. "And this handsome young man is just the type of strong duelist we're looking for."

"Geez, what's with Thomas managing to attract all the attractive girls or young women - good or evil?" muttered James to himself.

Mavis, unfortunately, had heard the red-haired boy say that and elbowed him in the ribs, shutting him up.

"So what do you say, boy?" Commander Laura continued, not losing her seducing smile. "Do you care to join us?"

At first, Thomas was rather speechless at gesture of the attractive older woman (27-years old, that is) looking into his eyes, and even had to silently admit to only himself that she had a rather alluring voice and sexy-looking body. But then he remembered that the female pirate commander and her pirates had Emily kidnapped and tied to a large anchor. From there, the blue-haired boy, scowling, smacked Commander Laura's hand off of his face.

"I would never join a bunch of cruel kidnappers!" snapped Thomas.

Commander Laura just gave a little laugh. "I had a feeling you'd be tough to convince." she said, still keeping her smile. "How about we have aduel instead? If you win, we'll let your girlfriend go and be on our way. But if I win, then you'll have no choice but to join us. And should you refuse when I win, then Emily here takes a one way trip to Davy Jones's locker."

"Don't do it, Thomas!" cried Emily. "Just forget about me and run!"

"I accept your challenge, Laura." nodded Thomas, ignoring his friend's plea. "Just please don't hurt Emily."

"No!" Discord spoke up in a very serious tone, stepping forth. "As the head of this tournament, I consider this duel to be called off. Furthermore, the police will hear about this, and you crooks will be thrown into prison for your crimes."

"That won't happen." Commander Laura retorted, once again pointing to one of her fellow pirates nearby. "Try to stop this duel, or even inform the police about me, and I'll have my partner over there just press the button."

Discord begrudgingly backed down. Satisfied, the female pirate commander snapped her fingers to another pirate nearby.

"You! Bring me my Duel Disk and deck!"

"Yes, commander." said the pirate, bringing forth a Duel Disk with a deck of Duel Monsters cards for Commander Laura.

"Thank you, pet." The female pirate commander said alluringly, and then looked over to Thomas. "I hope you're prepared. I also hope you're as good as I've heard you are!"

Thomas shuffled his own deck and inserted it into his Duel Disk.

"You're going to pay for what you did." he warned, drawing his opening hand (LP: 4000).

Chuckling sinisterly, Commander Laura drew her opening hand too (LP: 4000). Once that was done, she looked it over and sneered.

"Boy, you're gonna learn firsthand just how dangerous reptiles can be." The female pirate commander thought to herself.

"I'll take the first move!" Thomas called out.

* * *

 **Turn One** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (35)  
 **Current Hand** (5): Queen's Knight, King's Knight, Jack's Knight, Polymerization, and Exchange

* * *

The blue-haired boy noticed he had exactly what he needed to quickly win, and so selected four cards from his hand and held them out for everyone to see.

"I activate the Spell card Polymerization!" he announced, as his four cards started glowing all white. "With this, I fuse Queen's Knight, King's Knight, and Jack's Knight!"

The Tidmouth Teens were shocked to see what Thomas was doing.

"Another fusion summon!" Percy exclaimed.

"But what is he creating out of his three Poker Knights?" asked Mavis.

Discord had a small smile on his face. "I think I have a good idea." he thought to himself.

Polymerization materialized before everyone along with King's Knight, Queen's Knight, and Jack's Knight...just before they fused together.

"Behold!" boomed Thomas. "Arcana Knight Joker!"

Once the fusion ended, in the Knights' place was a tall, male Poker Knight with long purple hair and wearing knight armor. In his right hand was a long sword, and in his left hand was a shield. Needless to say, it looked REALLY powerful (Level: 9/ATK: 3800/DEF: 2500). The Tidmouth Teens gazed in amazement at the new monster.

"That's what I call a powerful fusion monster!" commented James. "Thomas has this in the bag."

"I'll end my turn." Thomas stated, eyes narrowed.

"Not a bad move." admired Commander Laura. "But let's see what my own deck has in store."

She drew her card.

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Laura (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (34)  
 **Current Hand** (6): Lagula - Prince of Reptiles(!), Heavy Storm, Monster Reincarnation, Lizard Tribe(!), Queen Serpentine(!), and Card Ejector

* * *

Smiling to herself, Commander Laura went into her thoughts. "Not yet. I need some damage dealt to me first." Finally, she looked up. "I end my turn without playing a card."

"Man, what a quitter!" snickered Gordon. "I guess she realized she stood no chance against Thomas."

"She just passed without making a move." thought Thomas to himself. "She must be up to something."

Without another thought, he drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (34)  
 **Current Hand** (2): Exchange and Soul Rope

* * *

Carefully, Thomas observed Commander Laura's field while keeping his eyes narrowed.

"Clearly, she has no monsters on her field, nor any Spells or Traps. But why would she not play a single card when I got my Arcana Knight Joker on the field? She has to be up to something...but what is it?"

Commander Laura's smile didn't leave her face as she gazed at her opponent with that ever seductive look on her face.

"Either way-" Thomas continued to think. "-I have to win the duel and save Emily's life. And my Joker can certainly do that!" Now speaking aloud, Thomas pointed forth. "Arcana Knight Joker, attack Commander Laura directly!"

"Excellent!" Commander Laura thought deviously.

Arcana Knight Joker obeyed, charging forward and slashing at Commander Laura with his mighty blade, knocking her back a little bit (LP: 200)

"All right!" cheered James. "Three turns in already and Thomas has the duel pretty much won!"

"One more attack-" added Percy. "-and it's all over for Laura."

"Don't be so hasty, Percy-boy." Discord said seriously. "There has to be a reason why that pirate left herself wide open like that."

"Why don't you just let Emily go, Laura?" asked Thomas. "My Arcana Knight Joker has taken out almost all of your life points in one move. One more attack, and you'll lose."

Suddenly, Commander Laura started laughing loudly...which also sounded cynically, cruelly, and sardonically.

"Huh?"

The female commander stopped her laughter. She now had an absolute crazed look on her face.

"You little fool." she said dementedly. "You fell into the depths of my trap!"

"What trap?" demanded Thomas.

The crazed look never left Commander Laura's face as she drew her card.

"You're about to find out."

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Laura (LP: 200)  
 **Deck** : (33)  
 **Current Hand** (7): Lagula - Prince of Reptiles, Heavy Storm, Monster Reincarnation, Lizard Tribe, Queen Serpentine, Card Ejector, and Regina - Princess of Reptiles

* * *

Looking at her drawn card, Commander Laura let out another cackle.

"And that time is now!" she said, placing her drawn monster card onto a monster field slot on her Duel Disk. "I summon Regina - Princess of Reptiles in attack mode!"

On cue, a humanoid lizard woman wearing armor, wielding a sword, and defending with a shield appeared (Level: 2/ATK: 1000/DEF: 0).

"She doesn't look so tough." snorted James.

"Oh, so you say." Commander Laura retorted. "But thanks to its special ability, you'll not think so!"

"Special ability?" Thomas quizzed.

"Oh yes, my new monster gains extra attack points when I suffer a direct attack from any of your monsters!" The female commander explained.

"That can't be good." gulped Percy.

"Well, it isn't." Discord folded his arms and frowned. "Arcana Knight Joker has 3800 attack points, and Thomas-boy used it to deliver a direct attack on Laura's life points. As a result, her Reptile Princess gains an extra 3800 attack points."

True to what was said, Regina grew in size as her power increased (ATK: 1000 - 4800).

"Now, my princess!" commanded Commander Laura. "Attack Arcana Knight Joker with Reptilian Slash!"

Regina obeyed and jumped high into the air and slashed down her sword into Arcana Knight Joker, destroying him in a single attack. Nobody could believe that such a strong monster like that was beaten so easily by a weaker monster. Thomas grimaced as he took some damage (LP: 3000).

"Thomas!" cried Emily in worry.

"As you can see-" grinned Commander Laura. "-I'm just full of surprises."

"So I can see." mumbled Thomas sarcastically.

"You've underestimated me since the beginning of this match." The female pirate commander ranted some more. "But now you see what you are up against! My pet reptiles will not only be the end of you, but they will also be the end of your friend, Emily!"

Commander Laura then erupted into insane, sadistic laughter as Thomas merely watched on in defiance.

* * *

 **To be Continued!**


	14. The Reptile Queen (2)

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

Opening up, Thomas was in the middle of a duel against Commander Laura, one of Sailor John's most trusted pirate commanders, to determine if Thomas and Emily are both safe, or if Thomas is forced to join Sailor John's band, and Emily takes a swim with the fishes in the bottom of the ocean:  
-Thomas (LP: 3000) had no monsters on his field, with his Arcana Knight Joker being destroyed recently.  
-Commander Laura (LP: 200) had Regina - Princess of Reptiles on her side of the field, and she had just declared an attack with her monster, which resulted in the Arcana Knight Joker being defeated.

"Thomas is in deep trouble." Percy commented.

"Indeed." agreed Edward. "He just lost a powerful monster to one of Laura's. And unless he keeps duelling, we'll lose Emily too."

Discord kept his arms folded and watched on in his thoughts.

"Now that I've seen what cards this lady plays, I seem to recall someone of her kind working with reptiles when I heard about an accident at her lab in Seattle..."

He started to have a flashback...

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

It was three years ago, within the city of Seattle - Washington. Professor Laura was a reptile specialist at a college, and a kind, caring soul. She was well loved by her students and treated the lizards she tended to as if they were her own children. But one day, there was a disaster... The college Professor Laura was working at had caught on fire. The students, teachers. and all of reptiles were evacuated quickly. However, when the fire was put out, Professor Laura was blamed for seemingly causing the fire, and as a result lost her job and reputation.

This unfortunately drove her mad and she disappeared one day, taking the reptiles with her.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback ended, yet Discord still remained in his thoughts.

"I'm guessing that was when she met Sailor John, and agreed to work for him in trying to discover the secrets to those Egyptian carvings."

Back at the duel, Commander Laura's turn was not over yet.

"Since my princess just attacked, her next ability will activate." she stated. "If she had attacked another monster or did a direct attack on the opposing player while her attack is buffed up, she is automatically destroyed!"

Regina - Princess of Reptiles sudden shattered into pieces.

"Phew!" sighed Henry. "That's one less thing Thomas has to worry about."

But Commander Laura still held up a card in her right hand. "Not before I place this card facedown." She slotted it into her Duel Disk.

On cue, a facedown card appeared.

"Go ahead, darling. It's your turn."

Up until now, Emily had remained as quiet as possible. But seeing Commander Laura flirt with Thomas was too much.

"Flirt with someone your own age, you reptile loving floozy!" she shouted angrily.

Thomas just looked firmly at Commander Laura before drawing his next card.

* * *

 **Title: The Reptile Queen, Part 2**

* * *

"Alright, you!" The blue-haired boy announced. "Look out!"

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 3000)  
 **Deck** : (33)  
 **Current Hand** (3): Exchange, Soul Rope, and Gamma The Magnet Warrior

* * *

Noticing what he drew, Thomas took it from his hand immediately.

"I call forth Gamma The Magnet Warrior in attack mode!" Thomas declared, laying the monster card onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk.

Appearing before them was the pink-colored machine rock monster, posing for battle (Level: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1800).

"Alright!" cheered James. "One direct attack and he'll win!"

"This is where it ends!" declared Thomas. "Gamma the Magnet Warrior, attack Laura directly!"

Gamma obeyed and lunged forth. Commander Laura, however, held up her right hand (showing the palm).

"I'm afraid you've triggered my Trap card!" she chuckled.

Thomas cringed.

"Now go!" As Commander Laura said this, her facedown card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "Lizard Tribe(!)!"

All of a sudden, appearing on the field in defense mode was a half-woman/half snake (Level: 5/ATK: 0/DEF: 2000).

"Where the heck did that come from?" asked Percy.

"That's the effect of Lizard Tribe." explained Discord. "When Laura suffers a direct attack, she can activate that card and special summon in defense mode a level 5 or 6 reptile monster from her hand."

"That's correct!" Commander Laura nodded. "And the beauty part...is that Thomas's attack MUST continue!"

True to her words, Gamma continued his charge and collided his fist with the snake woman. Unfortunately, the female monster merely hissed and pushed the Magnet Warrior back onto Thomas's field, while the failed attack also caused the blue-haired boy to take some life point damage (LP: 2500).

"You walked right into that one!" laughed Commander Laura. "I'm not one to be taken lightly."

Thomas just glared at Commander Laura as he took a card from his hand.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." The blue-haired boy said, placing the card in a Spell/Trap Slot on his Duel Disk.

A facedown card appeared behind Gamma.

"It's my turn!" said Laura, drawing as she gave Thomas a wink.

Emily saw that wink and seethed, but decided not to say anything about it...yet.

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Laura (LP: 200)  
 **Deck** : (32)  
 **Current Hand** (6): Lagula - Prince of Reptiles, Heavy Storm, Monster Reincarnation, Card Ejector, and Spell Scepter(!)

* * *

In an instant, Commander Laura brought her right hand to her monster card on her Duel Disk, changing it from defense mode into attack mode.

"I change my Queen Serpentine into attack mode!" she declared.

Queen Serpentine stood up and towered over Gamma and Thomas both.

"What's she doing?" asked Gordon. "Her monster has 0 attack points!"

Before long, Laura slotted another card into a Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk.

"Now I equip my Queen with Spell Scepter!"

A large scepter appeared in Queen Serpentine.

"What this does-" Commander Laura started to explain. "-is give my monster an extra 1000 extra attack points."

Queen Serpentine grew stronger (ATK: 0 - 1000).

"But now, by discarding as many Spell cards I'm holding in my hand to the graveyard, my monster will receive an additional 500 attack points!"

She took two cards from her hand and held them out, showing them to be Heavy Storm and Monster Reincarnation.

The scepter glowed as Queen Serpentine grew even stronger (ATK: 1000 - 1500 - 2000).

"Now, my Queen!" commanded Commander Laura. "Attack his Magnet Warrior!"

Queen Serpentine obeyed and charged a blast from her scepter, firing a magical blast from it. Gamma was hit by the blast and instantly destroyed. Thomas grimaced, but smiled either way (LP: 2000).

"I activate my Trap card!" he announced, poking a button on his Duel Disk. "Soul Rope!'

The facedown Trap card rose face-up and revealed itself.

"Since you've destroyed my monster in battle-" Thomas explained (LP: 1000). "-I can give up 1000 life points and summon a level 4 monster in its place."

Appearing on the field in attack mode was a yellow colored monster with magnets sticking out of parts of its body (Level: 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1600).

"And the monster I choose is Beta The Magnet Warrior!"

"Impressive trade in." said Commander Laura. "But that little Magnet Warrior is no match for my Queen."

"Perhaps." Thomas replied. "But weak monsters can sometimes hold great powers."

Commander Laura scoffed, but remained smiling. "I'll end my turn. Your move, cutie."

"Why don't you just set Emily free now?" asked Thomas, ignoring the ' _cutie_ ' comment. "Then we could finish this duel with honor."

This only caused Commander Laura to laugh again.

"Honor?" she said mockingly. "Why duel with honor, when I could put life in danger?" The female pirate commander then narrowed her eyes with an angry scowl. "Not after I lost everything!"

"Lost everything?" asked Percy. "What does that mean?"

"So then it's true." Discord said aloud. "You ARE the same Laura who lost her job from a fire at one of the colleges in Seattle."

Reluctantly, the female pirate commander turned to face the creator of Duel Monsters and nodded.

"Yes. It's true. I was that former professor from three years ago."

"Why are you in league with Sailor John?" demanded Thomas.

"Not long after I was fired for that false charge-" explained Commander Laura. "-I ran away and took up shelter in a cave off the coast of New Orleans.

A flashback began...

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

In a cave off the coast somewhere in New Orleans - Louisiana, the former Professor Laura had taken up shelter with her group of reptiles.

"My reptiles were the only friends I had left," Present Day-Laura explained. "The only ones I could call family. I felt like I would be stuck as an outcast forever. But then one day, I met him... Sailor John."

Inside the cave, Laura was sitting by a wall looking very sad. That was she heard footsteps and looked up, seeing a man (Sailor John) walking into the cave.

"W-Who are you?" Laura asked, sounding surprised as Sailor John approached her.

Sailor John merely chuckled in response.

"Let's just say...I'm a friend." he replied. "And I've heard about what happened to you. It would seem you were shunned after what happened at that college, am I right?"

"Yes..." said Laura. "Those...people fired me for a crime I didn't commit!"

Sailor John seemed to fake surprise (not that the former college professor) from hearing that.

"Oh my!" he gasped. "That's awful! It must have left you so broken."

"It did." said Laura sadly. Her sadness quickly turned into anger. "I know why I was fired... They were just jealous of me because I got along with the students better than they could! They must have set me up!"

"Then it would seem that you and I are alike." Sailor John said sympathetically.

Laura quickly halted her rant and turned to face the pirate captain in shock.

"What?"

"We are both considered to be enemies by people who are jealous of us." explained Sailor John. "I myself am on a goal to discover mystical secrets that my former friend told me not to. He was jealous that I was bold enough to go out and make the impossible possible. If you join me, perhaps I could help you get revenge on those fools." He held out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Laura stared into that man's eyes for any signs of him lying...but she found nothing but the honest truth. After giving her thoughts a moment to think it over, the former college professor smiled and accepted the hand.

"I accept your offer."

"Ever since then-" Present Day-Laura narrated. "-we've sailed the open seas of the world, gathering allies to search for possible answers to the carvings, and to get revenge on the people who wronged us in any way."

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback ended, as Commander Laura continued to speak.

"So you see-" she continued. "-it's nothing personal against you lot." The look on the female pirate commander's face turned crazed once again. "...I'm just following my orders! To ruin this tournament, destroy Discord J. Crawford's reputation, and recruit new members to Sailor John's cause! And I will silence anyone who gets in the way of that goal!"

With that said, Commaner Laura pointed towards the chained up Emily again.

"Like her!"

"Let Emily go!" demanded Thomas. "It's not too late to stop this madness!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Commander Laura replied. "If I were to set her free, then it would ruin our little duel. And no offense, but you could do so much better."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Emily, sounding insulted.

Not losing her crazed look, Laura only giggled malevolently.

"Oh, nothing. Just make your move, little boy!"

Thomas stared defiantly, but drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 1000)  
 **Deck** : (31)  
 **Current Hand** (2): Exchange and Graceful Charity

* * *

The blue-haired boy hook his drawn card and held it out for everyone to see.

"From my hand-" stated Thomas. "-I play Graceful Charity."

Raindrops gently fluttered above him and onto his deck, like celestial light of a sort. The life point gauge started flashing the words 'DRAW' five times.

"This lets me draw three cards, and then I must discard two." explained Thomas, as he drew his three cards. They were revealed to be Alpha The Magnet Warrior, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, and Magic Jammer. Thinking his next move carefully, the blue-haired boy selected to discard Magic Jammer and Exchange.

"Next I summon Alpha The Magnet Warrior in defense mode!" he announced, placing a card onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk, sideways.

A green hued machine-looking monster (also with some magnets sticking out of its body) wielding a sword and shield appeared on Thomas's field, but was kneeling in a defensive stance (Level: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1700).

"Also-" Thomas continued, switching the other monster card on a monster field slot sideways. "-I switch Beta The Magnet Warrior into defense mode."

Beta then knelt into a defending position.

"I'm afraid that's all I can do for now." Thomas said, ending his turn.

"Would it really be a bad thing to join us?" asked Commander Laura innocently. "I mean think of the benefits for doing so. You'll be able to sail the wide open seas, helping to unlock many of the world's greatest secrets. And best of all-" The female pirate commander then turned on the charm, wiggling the hips of her shapely body in a seducing manner. "-you can gaze upon my beauty every single minute." She finally flipped her hair a bit before fluttering her eyes. "Who knows? I could even make you my second-in-command."

Emily, despite being in grave danger, was getting really ticked off watching that ruthless pirate hit on Thomas (who was only 15-years old).

"Alright, that's it!" she shouted. "I've had just about enough of you, toots. Thomas doesn't like you and he never will! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK-HEADED SKULL ALREADY!"

Angrily, Commander Laura looked over to the captive dark green-haird girl with a dangerous look on her face.

"Unless you want to take a long swim with the fish now, I'd suggest that you shut your mouth now, you little brat!" The female commander warned.

Emily growled as she stopped talking. Satisfied, Laura brought her right hand to her deck.

"That's so much better." She the drew her card.

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : Laura (LP: 200)  
 **Deck** : (31)  
 **Current Hand** (6): Lagula - Prince of Reptiles, Card Ejector, and Reptilian Drain(!)

* * *

Looking at her card, the female commander smiled and looked to Thomas.

"I may be down to 200 life points, but that will change pretty quickly, little boy." she stated.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Thomas.

Commander Laura decided to answer that question, and held out her drawn card

"I'll show you." she stated. "By playing this Spell card - Reptilian Drain!"

Upon saying that, Commander Laura slid the card into her Duel Disk, causing the mentioned Spell card to materialize in front of her. The female pirate commander's crazed look had returned.

"Here's how it works; I must control a reptile-type monster on my side of the field, and have at least one reptile-type monster in my graveyard. If I meet both of those conditions, then I can go ahead and banish as many Spell and Trap cards that I have from my graveyard. For every card that I do banish, I'll gain 500 life points!"

"Since she has three-" said Edward grimly. "-that means she gains 1500 life points."

"Correct!" laughed Commander Laura. "But it won't be 1500 life points I'll gain!"

"What do you mean?" asked Thomas.

"It's quite simple." The female pirate commander went on. "It's all thanks to my Reptilian Drain's secondary effect! If I have an equipment Spell card attached to any of my Reptile monsters, i can tribute that card and double the amount of life points I gain!"

Queen Serpentine's Spell Scepter instantly vanished.

"With Spell Scepter sent to my graveyard, I now gain 3000 life points!" Commander Laura cackled, gaining a huge amount of life points (LP: 3200).

"She's almost back to 4000 life points!" cried James.

"But she made a huge mistake." said Toby. "Without that Scepter, her Queen's life points go back to 0."

"Did I?" Commander Laura smirked. "Just remember, I haven't actually declared an attack yet. So I'll go ahead and switch my Queen Serpentine to defense mode."

Queen Serpentine started kneeling down in a defensive stance (DEF: 2000).

"That's all for me." The female pirate commander said simply. "Your move."

Thomas was stuck in his thoughts... "She's a good duelist. The way she withstood my Arcana Knight Joker's attack, managing to destroy it, and now recovering almost all her life points. But I won't give up. Not when Emily is counting on me."

He finally drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn Nine** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 1000)  
 **Deck** : (27)  
 **Current Hand** (2): Valkyrion the Magna Warrior and Monster Reborn

* * *

Thinking on his move carefully, Thomas slotted Monster Reborn into his Duel Disk.

"I play the Spell card Monster Reborn!"

The mentioned Spell card materialized face-up.

"With this, I can bring back a monster from my graveyard." explained Thomas. "And I choose Gamma The Magnet Warrior!"

Gamma The Magnet Warrior reappeared onto Thomas's side of the field, joining Alpha and Beta.

"Why would you summon that weakling?" Commander Laura demanded. "It's useless right now!" But then she realized something... "Unless..."

"Now that Alpha, Beta, and Gamma are together on the field-" announced Thomas. "-I can use them to create something more powerful!"

The three Magnet Warriors came apart into many pieces. With that, the pieces of the three monsters rose into the sky and combined together in a ball of light. When the light dimmed, there was the monster that the magnet pieces combined into. It was a fusion of the pieces belonging to Alpha, Beta, and Gamma, and its weapon was the same sword Alpha used (Level: 8/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3850).

"Behold, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!" cried Thomas.

The Tidmouth Teens gazed in amazement at the new monster.

"Whoa..." Henry gawked. "That thing is powerful."

"Weaker than Arcana Knight Joker, but still definitely powerful." James added.

Discord only kept his neutral expression.

"Valkyrion-" commanded Thomas. "-attack Laura's Queen Serpentine!"

Valkyrion the Magna Warrior obeyed and charged and slashing its sword into Queen Serpentine, destroying her in a single blow. But because she was in defense mode, Laura took no damage.

"I'll end my turn."

Emily continued to watch the duel, hoping that Thomas can win and save her and himself from these pirates.

"Come on, Thomas." she thought to herself. "You can do it..."

"It's my turn!" announced Commander Laura, drawing a card.

* * *

 **Turn Ten** : Laura (LP: 3200)  
 **Deck** : (30)  
 **Current Hand** (3): Lagula - Prince of Reptiles, Card Ejector, and Pot of Greed

* * *

Smiling to herself, she slotted her drawn Spell card into her Duel Disk.

"I'll play Pot of Greed! Now I draw two extra cards from my deck!" The female pirate commander drew two more cards. They were shown to be the Ritual Spell card Lizard Lagoon Ritual(!) and the ritual monster Escargoon - King of Lizards(!). "Next I activate the Spell card Lizard Lagoon Ritual!"

The mentioned Spell card instantly materialized face-up. Appearing out of the spell was a large pool of ooze between two large torches.

"To work this ritual, I must offer monsters from my field or hand until they have a combined level of nine or higher." Commander Laura explained, before taking and holding out the two remaining monster cards from her hand (Lagula - Prince of Reptiles, Card Ejector) "And I'll offer these two monsters as my sacrifices."

The two monsters appeared onto the field. One looked like a half man/half snake. The other looked like a small child dressed similarly to Dark Magician Girl but with different colors. The two were then sucked into the ooze. The remaining Tidmouth Teens (and Mavis) all didn't like where this was going.

"I don't like the looks of this, guys." Percy gulped.

"Me neither." agreed James.

After a few seconds, the torched burned black flames as a beam of purple light shot out from the ooze.

"The ritual has commenced!" declared Commander Laura, holding out her monster card. "Come forth, Escargoon - King of Lizards!"

The beam of purple light touched the sky, as the female pirate commander began to chant a...well, summon chant.

" **Great king of the reptiles, heed my call. Rise from your murky lair and vanquish my foe! Ritual Summon**!" Commander Laura chanted.

The darkened clouds spout lightning for a few seconds before another beam of purple light shot out, this time towards the ground on Commander Laura's side of the field. While this happened, the female pirate commander continued her chant.

" **Appear now**!" she called, slapping the monster card onto her monster zone. " **Ruler of all reptiles: Escargoon - King of Lizards**!"

The purple beam dimmed, revealing a VERY monstrous looking lizard twice the size of Valkyrion the Magna Warrior. It had razor sharp teeth, sword-like claws, and beady-but-hungry looking eyes. Needless to say, the crowd was terrified beyond belief.

"Man, that's one big lizard." Percy gulped, staring in awe and fear.

"You said it." shivered Henry.

Commander Laura was laughing psychotically. "You're all done, little boy. My Lizard King is going to finish you here and now."

Escargoon - King of Lizards merely growled in agreement (Level: 9/ATK: 3500/DEF: 2000).

"He's got the same attack as Valkyrion!" objected Thomas. "If you attack, they'll destroy each other."

On cue, Commander Laura's crazed look returned. "Oh, I think not." she remarked dementedly. "By sending one reptile-type monster from my deck to the graveyard, my monster will not be destroyed by battle."

As she explained her monster's effect, a card slipped out from her deck and Laura sent it to her graveyard.

"In order for my monster to attack also, I must pay half my life points." Commander Laura continued, as her life points halved down (LP: 1600).

"That can't be good." muttered James.

"Now go, my Lizard King!" shouted Commander Laura. "Destroy Valkyrion with Toxic Swamp Breath!"

The giant lizard obeyed, letting loose a huge belch that summoned a cloud of odour. Valkyrion tried to fight back, but was unable to do so and got destroyed as a result.

"Valkyrion!" called Thomas. Thankfully, his life points were untouched.

"This is awful." Toby commented. "That was Thomas's most powerful monster."

"We have to keep believing in him!" protested Edward.

"Agreed." Discord nodded. "While it's true that Valkyrion was Thomas's best monster so far, there's still a chance that he can pull a comeback trick. The question is...will he do it soon?"

"Got that right, Discord." agreed Gordon. "That lizard is more than powerful enough to finish Thomas off if that pirate gets the chance."

Emily, meanwhile, was still observing the duel from the very high height and was more worried than ever for her blue-haired friend.

"Thomas..." she thought quietly.

"With that, I end my turn." said Commander Laura. "Now make your final move."

Thomas sweated and drew his card, looking at it long and hard.

* * *

 **Turn Eleven** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 1000)  
 **Deck** : (26)  
 **Current Hand** (1): Pot of Greed

* * *

"This is awful." he thought to himself, unhappy with what he drew. "But I can't give up. Not when Emily is counting on me to save her." Thomas held up his card. "I play my copy of Pot of Greed!"

He drew two cards from his deck. Thomas now had Magical Hats and Dark Magic Curtain in his hand.

"I'm in a tight spot." he said aloud. "But no matter what, I'll keep duelling till the very end."

Thomas then heard laughter coming from Commander Laura, causing him to look up and forth.

"You were a fool to have ever accepted my challenge!" Commander Laura said cruelly, once again having that crazed look on her face. "Once this duel is all over and done, then not only will you have joined our ranks, but you and your friends over there will never see your girlfriend, Emily, ever again! It's over for you! Nothing can save you from my reptiles now!"

Again, the female pirate commander erupted into psychotic laughter.

* * *

 **To be Continued!**


	15. The Reptile Queen (3)

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

Opening up in a jet plane over the big Canadian City of Montreal. Inside, Spencer was seated inside one of his private quarters, patiently waiting for his arrival in San Francisco. Regardless, he was not happy. No, scratch unhappy, or even cross. The silver-haired boy was beyond furious with what Discord ' _seemingly_ ' had done.

"Discord..." he thought to himself bitterly.

On cue, a flashback started.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

It was two years ago. Spencer and his parents were visiting Industrial Illusions to discuss a possible partnership between that company and Boxford Corp.

"As you can see, Mr. Crawford-" said Mr. Gresley (Boxford). "-a partnership between our companies would be quite an opportunity."

"And one I would very much love to accept." Discord replied, sounding excited. "In fact, I love the idea so much that I'll have my executives prepare the contract right away-"

"No!" cried Spencer, interrupting the CEO of Industrial Illusions. "I object to the whole thing!"

"Spencer, what is the matter with you?" demanded Mrs. Gresley (Boxford). "That's no way to act when making a deal."

"Mom, Dad, we shouldn't do this." Spencer stated, sounding unhappy. "Boxford Corp has always been doing great without any help. Its products are always selling extremely well. Why should we change all that now?"

"How else do you expect to get along with other companies if you don't form partnerships with them?" asked Mr. Gresley (Boxford). "Mr. Crawford does well with his own company and we would be doing even better by joining together."

"I don't trust him." Spencer retorted, eyeing Discord suspiciously. "How do we know that he won't try to initiate a take-over if we agree to join together?"

"My boy." Discord spoke up, not sounding offended the slightest. "I assure you that I will never try ANYTHING like that. ...besides, it would give me and my company a very bad reputation if I tried some like that."

"You really must learn to be more trusting of others, Spencer." said Mrs. Gresley (Boxford).

Spencer, sensing that he wasn't going to win this argument, sighed in defeat and looked back at Discord, his hostile expression not changing but his voice seemed softer and less aggressive.

"Very well." he admitted, and looked to his parents. "I guess you're right."

"Wonderful, Spencer-boy!" cried Discord, happily standing up from his seat. "You won't be disappointed at all."

Deep down, Spencer hoped that was the case.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback ended, and Spencer looked up with his look of anger not leaving his face.

"I knew I couldn't trust him..."

At that point, one of Spencer's employees walked into the quarters.

"Sir, we'll be reaching the United States in a matter of hours." The suit stated.

"Good." nodded Spencer. "Once we get there, I'll teach that Discord not to mess with the Boxford faction of the Gresley family."

* * *

 **Title: The Reptile Queen, Part 3**

* * *

Back in San Francisco's harbor, Thomas was in the middle of his duel against Commander Laura, one of Sailor John's pirate commanders. And currently, the situation was not looking too good for our blue-haired hero:  
-Thomas (LP: 1000), for example, had just lost Valkyrion the Magna Warrior last turn and had recently drew two Spell cards with Pot of Greed.  
-Commander Laura (LP: 1600), meanwhile, had just ritual summoned her most powerful monster of all; Escargoon - King of Lizards (Level: 9/ATK: 3500/DEF: 2000).

"This doesn't look good for Thomas." groaned Percy. He's lost two powerful monsters and now he's got an even more powerful lizard to deal with.

"Isn't there anything he can do?" asked Toby. "I mean, there has to be a card in his deck that can help him."

"Toby's right." Mavis agreed. "And remember; if he loses, then not only does Thomas HAVE to join those pirates, but they'll also immediately lower that anchor, and Emily, into the ocean."

"This is madness!" complained James. "Why can't they just set her free either way?"

Unfortunately, no one had an answer to the red-haired boy's question. Back with Thomas, it was still his turn, and he was looking at his two drawn Spell cards.

"I guess these will have to buy me some time." he thought before sliding one of the cards into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "I play Dark Magic Curtain!"

The Dark Magic Curtain card materialized face-up as the blue-haired boy felt himself taking a life point hit (LP: 500).

"What this card does is allows me to pay half my life points to special summon from my hand or deck a powerful spellcaster-type monster."

Commander Laura snickered. "Go ahead! Summon anything you want. My Lizard King will destroy it oh so easily!"

Thomas gave a smile. "Are you so sure?"

"Huh?" Commander Laura looked surprised.

The blue-haired boy kept his smile as a card slid out from his deck, and he took hold of it.

"I call forth my Dark Magician!" Thomas announced, placing the card onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk.

A large curtain with a skeleton on top appeared before them. The curtain was quickly drawn and the Dark Magician came out from it, twirling his scepter (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100).

"Thomas-boy might have a chance." said Discord, pleased to see Thomas's ace monster.

"But how?" asked Henry. "The Dark Magician is still too weak to stand up to that giant lizard!"

Commander Laura began to laugh at how foolish her opponent was appearing to be right now.

"So you've lost it, have you?" she asked. "Your Dark Magician nowhere near powerful enough to defeat my Lizard King. Are you that desperate to join us after all?"

"I won't be joining your group anytime soon." Thomas replied, holding up his final card. "I now play Magical Hats!"

On cue, four large striped hats popped out of the card and scattered around, causing the Dark Magician to disappear.

"Huh?" Commander Laura looked around in confusion. "Where is it?"

"He is concealed under one of the hats." explained Thomas. "So you'll have to guess which hat my Dark Magician is under in order to destroy him. But if you miss, then I get another chance to make a comeback. I will defeat you and save Emily. I swear by it."

The female pirate commander scowled, but then closed her eyes and smiled sinisterly.

"If that's the case, so be it." Commander Laura then opened her eyes. "I'll just take down your hats one-by-one!" She drew her card. "My turn!"

* * *

 **Turn Twelve** : Laura (LP: 1600)  
 **Deck** : (27)  
 **Current Hand** (1): Queen Serpentine

* * *

Immediately, the female pirate commander's life points took a hit as she entered her battle phase (LP: 800).

"I'll pay half my life points so my Lizard King can attack! Attack the hat on the right, now!"

Escargoon obeyed, letting loose another blast of toxic breath at the hat. An explosion filled the whole harbor. Commander Laura snickered wickedly as she thought she won. But as the dust cleared, the hat she attacked was revealed to be...empty. Commander Laura scowled at her failed attack.

Thomas chuckled. "Looks like you've wasted life points and an attack."

The Tidmouth Teens cheered with relief.

"So what?!" Commander Laura growled in frustration. "You've just stalled yourself a turn. But next time, you won't be so lucky!"

"I'm giving you one last chance to redeem yourself, Laura." said Thomas firmly. "Let Emily go. You don't have to kill her if I lose. I can't live without her!"

"I don't care! I wanna make everyone in this whole world suffer!" The female pirate commander ranted. "No one knows how much I myself suffered after I lost my job and pretty much my whole life!"

"You're right." agreed the blue-haired boy, closing his eyes. "I probably don't know how badly you've suffered, and I'm sorry that it happened to you. But you don't have to be the bad guy, Laura. Killing innocent people just to make others suffer won't make it all better. It will only make things even worse for you."

"You're wrong! It does make me feel better!"

"I see... then it looks like I'll have to show you the consequences for your actions!" Thomas then drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn Thirteen** : Thomas Billinton  
 **Deck** : (22)  
 **Current Hand** (1): Rope of Life

* * *

The blue-haired boy grimaced. "A useless card." He looke over to his opponent. "I'll end my turn."

"Looks like you're running out of options." grinned Commander Laura, drawing her card.

* * *

 **Turn Fourteen** : Laura (LP: 800)  
 **Deck** : (26)  
 **Current Hand** (2): Queen Serpentine and De-Fusion

* * *

"And one more time! I give up half of my life points to attack another of your hats! This time on the far left."

Escargoon obeyed, letting loose another blast of toxic breath at the hat. But like last time, the hat was empty.

"Grrr!" snarled Commander Laura (LP: 400). "Another wasted turn!"

"My move!" Thomas announced, drawing his card.

* * *

 **Turn Fifteen** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 500)  
 **Deck** : (21)  
 **Current Hand** (2): Rope of Life and Emergency Provisions

* * *

"At least I can do something about my life points." Thomas sighed to himself, holding up the card he drew. "I'll place a card facedown."

A facedown card materialized, followed by the materializing of a Spell card called Emergency Provisions.

"Next I'll play the Spell card Emergency Provisions! Now by giving up a Spell or Trap card on my field, I'll gain 1000 life points!"

Thomas's facedown card vanished, and the blue-haired boy recovered some life points (LP: 1500).

"At least Thomas is in the lead now." said James.

Back at the duel...

"I end my turn." Thomas concluded.

"My turn! announced Commander Laura, drawing.

* * *

 **Turn Sixteen** : Laura (LP: 400)  
 **Deck** : (25)  
 **Current Hand** (3): Queen Serpentine, De-Fusion, and Dian Keto the Cure Master

* * *

Looking at what she drew, the female pirate commander smiled slightly.

"Just like you, I'll also reinforce my life points." She inserted a card into an empty Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk. "I play the Spell card Dian Keto the Cure Master!"

The spell materialized and a shower of light came down upon Commander Laura, increasing her life points (LP: 1400).

"Much better." she sighed, before her aggression returned. The female pirate commander's life points dropped by half as she entered her battle phase (LP: 700). "Now again! My lizard shall attack the hat on the far right!"

Escargoon fired a third blast of toxic breath at the hat. But like last two, this hat was empty. Unfortunately, now that three empty hats were destroyed, the Dark Magician was forced out of hiding.

"That's not good." Gordon mumbled.

"Now there's nothing left to protect Thomas's Dark Magician from an attack!" added Toby.

"Well, boy, it's been fun." Commander Laura laughed. "But on my next turn, I'll finish you off! Not only will you make a fine member of Sailor John's crew, but your dear friend, Emily, will sink to the bottom of the ocean!"

Emily finally found her voice.

"You have to keep fighting Thomas!" she cried. "You can do it! I believe in you!"

"We do, too!" came the voices of Gordon, Henry, and James. "There is a way you can beat that she-devil of a witch!"

"Never lose faith in yourself!" came from both Edward and Percy at once.

"You're right." nodded Thomas. "I can beat her." He began his draw. "Heart of the Cards, guide me!"

With that said, the blue-haired boy drew his card, whilst slashing a colourful wave from his deck.

* * *

 **Turn Seventeen** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 1500)  
 **Deck** : (20)  
 **Current Hand** (1): Card of Sanctity

* * *

Looking at the drawn card, Thomas smiled to himself.

"Well then." Commander Laura said mockingly. "Did you draw the card you need?"

"As a matter of fact-" began Thomas. "-I did." He held his drawn card out. "I play Card of Sanctity!"

A celestial light brightened the sky, ridding the dark clouds that came from the appearance of Escargoon - King of Lizards.

"What are you doing?!" exclaimed Commander Laura. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Card of Sanctity allows both players to draw until they each have six cards in their hands." explained Thomas. "This will give me a chance to win this duel."

"Hmph! Only if you draw what you need." retorted Commander Laura, while drawing four cards from her deck.

Thomas drew his six cards. He drew Kuriboh, Necromancy, Black Magic Ritual, Diffusion Wave-Motion, Mirror Force, and Magician of Black Chaos. Smiling, the blue-haired boy took his Kuriboh card.

"And for my first part of my move, I'll summon Kuriboh in attack mode!" He laid the card onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk.

Appearing before them next to Dark Magician was a small little furry monster with green stumps for limbs (Level: 1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200). This only caused Commander Laura and her pirates to laugh hysterically. The Tidmouth Teens (as well as Mavis, but except Discord) all sweatdropped at what Thomas just summoned.

"Did he do that on purpose?" asked James deadpanly. "If so, then I never bought an Elemental HERO deck."

Discord kept his expression neutral. "That's it, Thomas. The first step in winning this duel."

"My, oh my!" Commander Laura snorted between laughs. "If that's your move, then I guess I win!"

"Don't be so sure!" Thomas's voice interrupted.

The female pirate commander stopped laughing. "Huh?"

"Like you before." Thomas continued, now holding up a card in his right hand. "Now I will go and play a Ritual Spell card." With that said, he held out the card. "Black Magic Ritual!"

"Oh no!"

The mentioned Ritual Spell card materialized and brought forth a large circle with magic symbols between two bronze torches.

"To invoke the effect of my Spell card, I must make a double offering." Thomas explained. "The offering's star levels must equal eight or higher!" He then pointed towards his only two monsters. "And so, I'll offer up both my Kuriboh and Dark Magician!"

The torches lightened themselves on fire; purple fire, that is. From there, Thomas began to do a summon chant of his own.

" **Become the wind that bears this ceremony, my honorable sacrifices**!"

Dark Magician and Kuriboh turned to purple smoke and disappeared into the magic circle.

" **The heir to chaos, born from the deep darkness... And now, show your true form before us**!" Thomas continued to chant with his eyes closed, but then suddenly opened them fiercely. " **RITUAL SUMMON**!" He raised his monster card in his right hand high up in the air before slamming it onto his Duel Disk. " **Come forth - Magician of Black Chaos**!"

With the offering appeased, the magic circle began to glow as a figure arose from it.

"W-What is that?" asked Commander Laura, sounding frightened.

Similarly, the Tidmouth Teens were also looking scared.

"Is that...the Dark Magician?" asked James.

"No." Edward replied, looking surprised. "It's a...whole new monster."

The figure was revealed to be a blue skinned magician wearing almost all black clothing, long black hair, and a black hat with red rims (Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600). The whole band of pirates watched this and grew terrified at the sight of the new monster.

"Let's get out of here!" one pirate cried in panic.

The band of pirates started to escape, leaving only Commander Laura and one pirate actually brave enough to stay and watch the duel (the one with the box and red button).

"Fools! Get back here!" shouted the female pirate commander angrily.

But it was no use. Commander Laura turned back towards Thomas...who's Magician of Black Chaos was glaring rather darkly.

"You may have yourself a powerful monster." Commander Laura said hotly. "But even he's no match for my Escargoon."

"That can easily change." retorted Thomas, slotting another card into a Spell/Trap slot. "I activate Necromancy!"

Commander Laura suddenly felt a light coming from her graveyard.

"W-What are you?!" she cried out in shock. "UGH!"

Four souls emerged from Commander Laura's graveyard and appeared as monsters on her side of the field. They were Regina - Princess of Reptiles, Queen Serpentine, Card Ejector, and Lagula - Prince of Reptiles. All of which were in defense mode.

"Why are four monsters summoned onto my side of the field?!"

"Necromancy allows me to summon up to four monsters from your graveyard to your side of the field in defense mode." explained Thomas. "And for every one that gets destroyed, your Lizard King loses 600 attack points until the end of this turn."

"Too bad you can only make one attack per turn." rebuffed Commander Laura. "And by then, I'll be able to destroy your Magician of Black Chaos and win the duel!"

"This duel is over, actually." Thomas pointed out.

"You lie!"

"Tell that to my final card!" snapped the blue-haired boy, inserting one final card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "Diffusion Wave-Motion!"

The mentioned Spell card materialized face-up. Suddenly, the Magician of Black Chaos's scepter started crackling with electricity.

"What's going on?" Commander Laura asked, nervous on what was happening.

"By giving up 1000 of my life points-" explained Thomas, taking a 1000 life point hit (LP: 500). "-Magician of Black Chaos can proceed to attack every single monster you have on your side of the field." He then narrowed his eyes fiercely and clenched his right hand into a fist before entering the battle phase. "Attack now, Magician of Black Chaos! Take down all of my opponent's monsters with Chaos Scepter Blast!"

Magician of Black Chaos obeyed, twirling his crackling scepter a few times before motioning it forth and unleashing an almighty blast. The blast was so strong that it destroyed all but one of Commander Laura's monsters at once. The four summoned monsters were the first to be destroyed by the blast. The effect of Necromancy then activated and weakened the Escargoon - King of Lizards' attack points considerably by 2400 points (ATK: 3500 - 1100). One final shockwave ripple then came and tore through the Lizard King and destroyed him. Commander Laura stared on in silence for a few seconds before her crazed look returned as she pressed both her hands to the sides of her head and let out a scream of rage and horror (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Thomas Billinton wins!**

* * *

"Commander Laura!" cried the only pirate remaining.

The holograms disappeared as the Tidmouth Teens all cheered for Thomas's victory.

"He did it!" cried Mavis happily. "Thomas won!"

Discord smiled. "That boy never ceases to amaze me."

Commander Laura fell to her knees in disbelief over losing the duel.

"How could I, Commander Laura, have lost?" she muttered to herself.

"You lost because you underestimated me." said Thomas firmly, walking forward to is defeated opponent. "Now keep your end of the deal and set Emily free!"

But Commander Laura, now blinded by rage, looked up at Thomas seething and with hatred in her eyes.

"No..." The female pirate commander whispered, and then looked to her pirate minion. "Sink the girl, now!"

The pirate recovered from his shock and grinned evilly, automatically pressing the red button on the control box.

"No!" cried out the Tidmouth Teens.

"You agreed to set her free if I won!" objected Thomas.

"If I can't have you, then neither can she!" cackled Commander Laura insanely.

It was then, the crane started to quickly lower its cargo (in this case, Emily) to the water below.

"THOMAS!" Emily screamed.

Finally, the cargo hit the water below. Thomas ran over to the edge of the dock and watch in horror.

"EMILY!" The blue-haired boy cried out.

Wasting no more time, he tossed his Duel Disk over to his friends and dove in after Emily.

"Thomas, no!" cried Percy.

All of a sudden, there were police sirens echoing outside the harbor. On cue, two or three police cars pulled into the area.

"The police!" Gordon exclaimed.

"How did they know where we were?" asked Henry.

Commander Laura and her only pirate minion both spotted the cars.

"Let's get out of here!"

Gordon, Henry, and James only looked to each other and nodded. Without being asked what they were doing, the three older boys rushed forth.

"H-Hey, what are you three doing?" called Edward.

"Making those creeps pay for trying to kill our friends!" answered Gordon.

Commander Laura and the pirate both tried to escape...but they were met by three very angry looking teenage boys.

"End of the line!" James sneered.

"Nobody messes with our friends and gets away with it!" snapped Henry, punching out the male pirate.

The male pirate fell down and unconscious.

"You wouldn't hit a lady, would you?" Commander Laura asked James in a flirty tone.

Now normally, James would have easily been seduced by that pretty lady... but not now! After she tried to kill his friends, the red-haired boy would have none of that.

"No, I wouldn't." confirmed James sternly, but then smirked. "But Gordon here will keep you held down for the police to arrest you."

All of a sudden, Gordon appeared behind Commander Laura and took the female pirate commander by her hands. With James's help, the two boys both managed to pin her down to her knees.

"C-Curse you..." Command Laura mumbled in pain.

"Former Professor Laura." said a female police officer approaching. "You are under arrest for kidnap and attempted murder."

"I had a good reason to do it!" argued Commander Laura.

"Tell it to the judge, you sadistic freak!" retorted a male police officer firmly.

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile, underwater, Thomas was still swimming to try and catch up to Emily. The anchor fell pretty fast, so Emily had a decent head start.

"Emily..." Thomas thought to himself. "I'll save you. I swear it!"

"Please hurry, Thomas..." thought Emily, feeling like she was about to lose her remaining air.

At last, Thomas was able to catch up to Emily and began untying her ropes. Unfortunately, the ropes were too tight to untie, so Thomas dug into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade. Using it, he was able to quickly cut the ropes and free his friend.

(elsewhere...)

Outside the water, the rest of the teenagers (as well as Discord) all waited by the dock's edge for any sign of someone coming up.

"See anything, Edward?" asked Toby, worriedly.

"Not yet." Edward answered direly, taking his glasses off. "I'm going in after them!"

Suddenly, Mavis saw some bubbles forming in the water.

"Look!"

Within seconds, Thomas and Emily came exploding to the surface gasping for air.

"Thomas! Emily!" cried Percy.

"Quickly, pull them out!" Discord ordered.

A few policemen helped the two teenagers out of the water and gave them some blankets. Toby looked to one of the police officers.

"Sir, how did you know we were here?" The brown-haired boy asked politely.

"We found a number of ' _her_ ' accomplices running by us a few minutes ago." One officer explained grimly. "We had a feeling something was wrong, so...here we are."

Thomas and Emily looked and saw Commander Laura and the remaining pirate being hauled into a police van.

"Congratulations." The female pirate commander said sarcastically. "You've won. But don't think that this means the end of my band. There are far stronger pirates out there! You will-"

"You have the right to remain silent!" snapped one police officer, pushing Commander Laura into the car.

Emily was now shivering, obviously cold from being in the waters for quite some time.

"Here." said Thomas, getting under the blanket with the dark green-haird girl and holding her. "This should help."

"T-t-thank y-you, Thomas." Emily whispered with a shiver. "Y-y-you s-saved m-m-my life."

"Anytime." The blue-haired boy said kindly. "It would kill me if I lost you forever."

At the request of Discord, the policemen brought the two some soup and hot chocolate to help warm them.

"Will you two kids be okay?" asked one of the policemen.

"We will, sir." Thomas nodded. "Thank you."

It was then the rest of the Tidmouth Teens (as well as Mavis) all joined their two friends.

"Thank goodness you both are not hurt." Mavis said with relief.

"We thought you would have drown." added Toby.

"Not a chance." Thomas rebuffed, but not arrogantly. "If a life, especially for a friend, is ever in grave danger, then nothing will stop me from rescuing him or her."

"I'd suggest taking a break from the tournament for the rest of the day." Discord suggested. "That duel really must've taken much out of you, Thomas-boy."

"It was worth it to keep Emily."

Discord raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" He then smiled cheekily and spoke in mock-drama. "Does this mean you are finally ready to confess your undying love for her, Thomas-boy?"

Thomas's face blushed bright red as he began to stutter gibberish.

"I'm guessing that'd be no." Gordon snickered.

As the gang shared a harmless laugh, Emily blushed too, and under her blanket...she briefly took the blue-haired boy by his hand. As she did that, the dark green-haired girl stared lovingly at Thomas.

"He really does love me." she thought happily.

At that point, Discord turned to leave. "It's time I headed back to my mansion. Best of luck to you all."

"Thanks for your help in tracking Emily down, Discord." Mavis bowed gratefully.

"Glad to be of assistance." smiled the creator of Duel Monsters, just before walking away.

Once the gang was alone...

"Come on, guys." said Thomas, standing back up. "We'd better return to the hotel."

"I sure could use a nice fancy meal." James stated, his stomach grumbled. "Mainly because we never got to eat lunch!"

"Me neither." agreed Percy. "I'm hungry."

The Tidmouth Teens were just about to leave the harbor, when a new voice suddenly stopped them.

"Well, well, well." said the voice snootily. "If it isn't Billinton, my cousin, and their loser friends. Fancy seeing all of you here."

"That voice..." whispered Henry.

"Not him!" groaned James.

From around the corner stepped none other than Spencer Gresley himself.

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile, somewhere outside the city (Golden Gate Bridge route) and alongside the coast. Inside a cavern, Sailor John had just been notified by one of his pirates of Commander Laura's defeat.

"So, Commander Laura has fallen?" he asked.

"Yes, captain." said the pirate with regret.

Sailor John rested his hands on his desk. "I suppose I had a feeling she would fail me." He didn't look worried the slightest, however. "That boy, Thomas... He is an interesting young lad."

"So, what should we do?" The pirate asked once more.

"I suppose we're going to have to find another plan." replied Sailor John. "Keep surveillance on the boy and his friends. Find out anything more about them."

The pirate bowed. "At once, sir."

As he walked away, Skiff approached his captain to speak with him.

"Thomas must be stronger than we thought."

"Indeed, Skiff." Sailor John agreed. "But with young Spencer now here in America for this tournament, this will make my plans all the more better. With the stakes for him being...quite extreme."

He gestured over to a nearby cage, which contained both of Spencer's parents.

"Let us out of here at once!" demanded Mr. Gresley (Boxford).

"Not a chance." The pirate captain denied coldly, walking over to the two caged adults. "You two are my trump cards in getting your son to hand over Boxford Corp...to me."

"He would never give the company to a selfish thief like you," sneered Mrs. Gresley (Boxford).

"Perhaps not." Sailor John shrugged, but then grinned evilly. "But if he ever wants to see his parents again...he will do exactly as I say if he ever finds out the truth."

He started to slowly laugh...but then it turned into such psychotic laughter that it could perhaps rival Jafar's (from Aladdin) laugh. Needless to say, Mr. and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) were both quite terrified of hearing that laughter.


	16. The Scars of Fear - James vs Spencer

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

Opening up at the harbor, Thomas had just defeated one of Sailor John's pirate commanders, and rescued Emily from drowning in the ocean. Unfortunately, now our heroes had a new problem: Spencer Gresley was here. And no one knew the reason why.

"Spencer?!" cried the Tidmouth Teens.

"What are you doing in San Francisco?" Gordon demanded. "Shouldn't you be running your family's little company?"

"Not that it's any of your business-" said Spencer. "-but I've entered into Discord's tournament as well."

"We didn't see you at the airport back on the Island of Sodor." Thomas stated. "Why come so much later? It's Day 4 of the tournament."

"I have my reasons. But I'll let you guys in on a secret: I will be the only to face off against Discord...because he's mine!"

The gang reeled back in shock from hearing the silver-haired boy say that.

* * *

 **Title: Scars of Fear – James vs. Spencer**

* * *

"Yours?" Gordon blinked. "What did he ever do to you?"

"Yeah, Discord's one of the nicest men we've ever met since arriving." Percy protested.

"You don't get it!" Spencer snapped, gazing at the green-haired boy fiercely. "Discord has just kidnapped my parents. And now he aims to try and take control of my family's company!"

The Tidmouth Teens couldn't believe what they had heard.

"Rubbish!" snorted Henry. "Discord would never do such a thing."

"What makes you think Discord did it, anyway?" asked Toby. "For all you know somebody could be setting him up."

"It's not a lie." Spencer replied. "One of his executives visited my company two days ago, trying to invite me to the tournament...but when I refused to join, he revealed that my parents were both kidnapped, saying that if I didn't take part Discord would buy all of the shares to Boxford Corp and take over it completely...and I would also never see my Mother and Father again."

"I can't believe that." said Edward. "It sounds like the work of Sailor John."

This caught Spencer's attention. "Sailor John?" he blinked. "Who's he?"

"He's a selfish pirate who wants to discredit Discord and get people to follow him in his own quests." explained Thomas.

The blue-haired boy then told Spencer Discord's story and his duel against Commander Laura. Spencer listened carefully...but when Thomas finished, the silver-haired boy didn't seem very convinced on the matter.

"There are no such thing as pirates!" Spencer snorted in denial. "For all you know, you're probably just defending that tyrant, Discord!"

"It's the truth!" objected Emily. "I was almost killed by one of those pirates!"

All of a sudden, James rushed forth and grabbed Spencer by his coat collar, lifting him up in anger.

"Listen here, you!" James seethed. "Emily here almost suffered death from drowning due to a duel Thomas had with a real sadist, and here you go and accuse us of defending Discord. Well, let me tell you a little something, you sleazy, slimy-"

Spencer merely grabbed James fist.

"Wha-?!"

Spencer effortlessly tossed James aside.

"I don't like being touched by those who aren't as rich as me." said Spencer snootily, fixing his coat collar.

James fell onto the ground...but mainly his face.

"JAMES!" cried Emily and Mavis, both running over.

"James, are you okay?" asked Thomas, kneeling over to see if his red-haired friend was hurt.

"That little rich son of a-!" James mumbled, losing his temper and getting up while pushing Thomas aside.

"Why, James, I almost didn't see you there." mocked Spencer. "I see you've got a Duel Disk and dueling glove. What with a duelist with your intelligence shouldn't even be here. I'm surprised you were even invited."

"Watch your mouth, Spencer!" snapped Gordon. "James here defeated Stanley Hudswell, the champion of Washington!"

"Yet from what I heard, even Emily here was able to defeat you. And she's played the game even less than you have."

James was really starting to lose his cool. He wasn't going to let this snob push him around like that.

"That does it!" shouted the red-haired boy, starting his Duel Disk. "You and me are dueling. Right here, right now!"

"Me?" snorted Spencer. "Duel against you? PAH! I have a harder time playing solitaire. You're not even worth a breath of my time."

He turned to leave...but not before James went and said something that the red-haired boy knew would really get under the silver-haired boy's skin.

"Suit yourself," said James. "Never knew that you were too scared that a guy with my intelligence would beat you."

Spencer only ignored that remark and still walked away. But then, James said this...

"Or perhaps you're scared to duel because Thomas here beat you."

Hearing that, Spencer quickly turned around with a look of growing anger on his face.

"What did you say to me?" he whispered, trying to hold in the fury from being reminded of that memory.

"You heard me loud and clear." James smirked. "After Thomas gave you your first defeat and knocked your ego down a notch, I bet you can't even duel or pick up a card without flinching."

"Um, James..." Thomas spoke up in concern. "I'd be careful if I were you. Spencer maybe a huge jerk, but he's still pretty much considered the top duelist of the Island of Sodor."

"You mean he USED to be considered." retorted James. "I bet he can't even beat me... let alone face you again."

"ENOUGH!" roared Spencer. His anger had reached the breaking point. "You want a duel? Then fine, I'll accept that challenge! But I warn you; there will be no mercy coming from me."

"Fine." James huffed. "I won't show you any mercy either."

Spencer activated his Duel Disk and walked forth. As the two duelists took their positions, Emily watched with concern.

"I hope James knows what he's doing." The dark green-haired girl stated. "Because if he doesn't, he won't last long."

"Me too, Emily." Thomas agreed. "This duel will not be easy for James to win unless he keeps his head clear and cool."

Both James and Spencer drew their opening hand (LP: 4000).

"Let's duel!" The two duelists announced at once.

The Tidmouth Teens watched as the duel commenced.

"I'll take the first move, if you wish." James stated.

"Fine." Spencer accepted. "It matters not to me."

* * *

 **Turn One** : James Hughes (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (35)  
 **Current Hand** (5): Elemental HERO Bubbleman, Bubble Blaster, Monster Reincarnation, Elemental HERO Necroshade, and Elemental HERO Clayman

* * *

The red-haired boy's hand contained the following cards; Elemental HERO Bubbleman, Bubble Blaster, Monster Reincarnation, Elemental HERO Necroshade, and Elemental HERO Clayman.

"Not too shabby." James thought to himself, taking a card from his hand. "I summon Elemental HERO Bubbleman in attack mode!"

The aquatic looking hero appeared to James's side of the field (Level: 4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200).

"And when he's summoned and I have no other monsters out-" added James, drawing two cards from his deck. "-then I get to draw two cards."

The drawn cards were shown to be Silent Doom and Mirage of Nightmare. Smirking, he added the two cards to his hand and selected the Bubble Blaster card.

"Next I equip Bubbleman with Bubble Blaster! This gives my monster an attack boost by 800 points!"

The weapon appeared in Bubbleman's arms as his attack went up (ATK: 800 - 1600).

"Your move, Spencer." said James.

Spencer smirked. "You call that a move? I'll show you a real move!" He drew his card. "Now!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (34)  
 **Current Hand** (6): Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Silent Doom, Kaiser Sea Horse, White Dragon Ritual, Negate Attack, and Kaibaman

* * *

Spencer kept his smirk when he saw what he drew, and proceeded to take it and lay it onto his Duel Disk.

"It's time to show you who my hero is." The silver-haired boy stated. "I summon forth the Ally of Justice - Kaibaman in attack mode!"

Appearing before them was a man with a similar coat to Spencer's but with a helmet fashioned into the head of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Level: 3/ATK: 200/DEF: 700).

"And you called my moves weak." snorted James. "That thing's too weak to handle my Bubbleman."

"Don't be fooled by its weak stats." Spencer warned. "My monster comes with an effect that you will regret finding out."

James narrowd his eyes. "Try me."

"Very well. If I tribute my newly summoned monster, I can special summon from my hand onto to my field your worst nightmare!"

Kaibaman disappeared in a blue streak. The Tidmouth Teens (and Mavis) all gasped at what was about to happen.

"I call forth the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" announced Spencer, placing the card on a monster field slot on his Duel Disk.

On cue, the first of Spencer's three Blue-Eyes appeared with a mighty roar (Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500).

"This could be a very short duel..." whispered Gordon in shock.

Unfortunately, a certain red-haired boy was thinking the exact same thing...

"Um... did I say your move was weak?" asked James nervously. "I-I meant to say it was REALLY good. Yeah, that's it!"

"Too late to beg for mercy!" Spencer shouted. "Go, my Blue-Eyes! Destroy Bubbleman with White Lightning!"

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon obeyed, opening its mouth and firing a blast of white electrical energy at Bubbleman, who held up Bubble Blaster in front of him.

"When Bubbleman is equipped with Bubble Blaster-" explained James. "-it takes the hit instead of him."

The blast struck the blaster and destroyed it. James didn't lose any life points from that effect.

"Big deal." Spencer shrugged uncaringly. "I've managed to summon my Blue-Eyes on my first turn, and you have nothing that can stand against it."

"Not true!" James snapped, drawing his card. "I'll show you!"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : James Hughes (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (32)  
 **Current Hand** (6): Monster Reincarnation, Elemental HERO Necroshade, Elemental HERO Clayman, Silent Doom, Mirage of Nightmare, and Polymerization

* * *

The red-haired boy smiled once he had seen the drawn Polymerization Spell card.

"Sweet!" James thought, and slotted the card into his Duel Disk. "I activate Polymerization. Now I fuse Bubbleman with Clayman from my hand!"

The mentioned Spell card materialized and standing next to Bubbleman was a large rock figure with a red head. The two fused together and disappeared.

"Meet my defensive Elemental HERO Mudballman!" James announced, smiling proudly.

Appearing in place of the two heroes was a larger rock figure with Bubbleman's head, kneeling (Level: 6/ATK: 1900/DEF: 3000). Over with the audience...

"All right!" cried Gordon. "With 3000 defense points, James should be safe for the next little while."

"But for how long?" asked Henry.

"Until he can get something strong enough to take down Blue-Eyes." Edward replied.

Back at the duel...

"If that's your best-" scoffed Spencer, drawing a card. "-then this duel is already mine."

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (33)  
 **Current Hand** (5): Silent Doom, Kaiser Sea Horse, White Dragon Ritual, Negate Attack, and Pot of Greed

* * *

His drawn card was the Pot of Greed Spell card.

"And I'll start my turn using my drawn Pot of Greed card!" Spencer slotted the card into his Duel Disk, causing the mentioned Spell card to materialize face-up. "This lets me draw two extra cards."

He drew and now held Paladin of White Dragon (Ritual Monster) and Burst Stream of Destruction (Spell).

"And to kick off from my draw, I'll play this Spell card!" Spencer continued.

The familiar card he used against Thomas in their duel materialized, thus making James sweat nervously.

"Not Burst Stream of Destruction!" he wailed.

"That's right..." grinned Spencer. "Now my Blue-Eyes can destroy any one monster on the field. Destroy Mudballman with Burst Stream of Destruction!"

Blue-Eyes obeyed and fired off a more powerful version of White Lightning, destroying Elemental HERO Mudballman in one strike.

"But now you can't attack with your dragon this turn!" James pointed out.

"Who says that has to happen?" Spencer mocked, holding up a Spell card. "I activate White Dragon Ritual!"

"A Ritual Spell card!" exclaimed Thomas.

"That's right. To work this card, I must offer up my level four Kaiser Sea Horse."

A warrior seahorse wielding a long lance briefly appeared on Spencer's field before disappearing. This allowed Spencer to slap another card onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk.

"Come forth, Paladin of White Dragon!" boomed Spencer.

In Kaiser Sea Horse's place was a green-skinned warrior clad in white and gold armor ridding what looking like a younger version of Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Level: 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200).

"Oh man." James groaned. "I'm in trouble."

"You're wide open for a direct attack!" Spencer sneered. "Go, my Paladin! Attack James directly with Ionic Spear Burst!"

Paladin of White Dragon obeyed, charging forward and slashing at James with his spear. James grunted as he lost life points (LP: 2100).

"Is that all you got, Spencer?" asked the red-haired boy. "I've seen better."

"You want some more? Then I'll be more than happy to make your wish come true!" Spencer took one card from his hand. "I'll place this card facedown."

A facedown card appeared behind Paladin of White Dragon.

"Now I'll use my Paladin's effect. I'll tribute him in order to special summon from my deck my second Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Paladin of White Dragon disappeared and in its place came a second Blue-Eyes (Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500). James watched fearfully. He was now up against two Blue-Eyes White Dragons, and he currently had nothing that could beat them.

"Just give it up, James." Spencer coldly demanded. "A weakling like you could never hope to defeat me. It will save yourself from the humiliation if you just surrender to me now."

"Don't listen to him, James!" called Gordon. "If Thomas can beat him, so can you!"

"He's right." said James to himself, before looking at Spencer confidently. "If Thomas can beat you, then so can I, Spencer! Watch out!"

He drew his next card.

* * *

 **Turn Five** : James Hughes (LP: 2100)  
 **Deck** : (31)  
 **Current Hand** (6): Monster Reincarnation, Elemental HERO Necroshade, Silent Doom, Mirage of Nightmare, and Graceful Charity

* * *

"And to start my move, I'll activate my handy Graceful Charity Spell card!" James stated, slotting the card into a spell/trap slot on his Duel Disk.

On cue, the card materialized face-up. Raindrops gently fluttered above him and onto his deck, like celestial light of a sort.

"Thanks to this-" said James, drawing three cards. "-I can draw three cards and discard two."

Thinking carefully, the red-haired boy discarded both Mirage of Nightmares and Silent Doom. He then added Elemental HERO Bladedge, Skyscraper, and Edge Hammer to his hand.

"Now I play Monster Reincarnation!" James continued, showing Spencer his card. "Now by discarding a card from my hand, I can add any monster from my graveyard to my hand."

He discarded Elemental HERO Necroshade and added Clayman to his hand.

"And now, thanks my Elemental HERO Necroshade being sent to my graveyard, I use its effect to special summon a monster from my hand to the field!" James selected a card from his hand and placed it onto his Duel Disk. "And I call forth Elemental HERO Bladedge!"

Appearing before them was the bronze armor wearing hero (Level: 7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800).

"That's not all, Spencer." James continued some more, holding up his Skyscraper card. "I activate the Field Spell card Skyscraper!"

The whole field turned into the middle of a city with lots of skyscrapers.

"What is this?!" Spencer demanded, looking around in shock.

"This nifty Spell gives my heroes a 1000 attack point bonus when they do battle with a monster stronger than them." explained James. "Now go, Bladedge! Destroy his Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Bladedge obeyed and charged forth, gaining some strength in the process (ATK: 2600 - 3600). It looked like Blue-Eyes would meet its end... but not if Spencer had anything to say about it.

"Pathetic." he said, pressing a button on his Duel Disk. "You've triggered my Negate Attack card!"

The silver-haired boy's facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. Bladedge's attack was stopped and he was forced back.

"Bother!" grumbled James, just before he slid a card into one of the Spell/Trap slots on his Duel Disk. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"You're so predicable!" Spencer taunted, preparing to draw his card. "Now watch this!"

He drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (30)  
 **Current Hand** (2): Silent Doom and Card of Demise

* * *

"First off, I'll play my Card of Demise Spell card!" Spencer slotted his card into his Duel Disk, causing it to materialize face-up. "Now I draw until I hold five cards, and after five of my turns, I must discard my whole hand."

Due to him holding one card, the silver-haired boy drew four cards. They were shown to be Blue-Eyes White Dragon, De-Fusion, Polymerization, and X-Head Cannon.

"I activate Silent Doom" Spencer held out his card. "Now I can special summon a monster from my graveyard in defense mode!" Suddenly, his graveyard showered out white light. "And I choose Kaiser Sea Horse!"

The Seahorse Knight returned to Spencer's side of the field and kneeled (Level: 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1650).

"Why would you bring that thing back?" asked James.

"Well, are you aware of its effect?" asked Spencer back.

"Not really."

"Kaiser Sea Horse can by used as a full tribute for a light attribute monster that normally requires two." explained the silver-haired boy, removing his card from the Duel Disk and replacing it with another. "So by sacrificing him, I can call forth my third Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Kaiser Sea Horse vanished. Just as quickly, the third Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared with a massive roar (Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500). James found himself facing off against three hungry and fierce Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

"Three Blue-Eyes!" cried Percy.

"James is finished!" came from Edward.

"If you think that was all, then you're sorely mistaken!" Spencer continued, and held up his own Polymerization card. "Now I activate Polymerization!"

"AHHH!" screamed James in fear.

The mentioned Spell card materialized as the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons fused together.

"With this Spell-" roared Spencer, motioning both arms out in welcome. "-I fuse my three dragons together to form my ultimate servant! ...the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Once the fusion ended, there stood the mighty Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, roaring fiercely to signal its arrival (Level: 12/ATK: 4500/DEF: 3800). The Tidmouth Teens all watched with horror.

"And I just barely beaten it before..." Thomas whispered.

"This can't be possible!" cried James, staring in awe and fear.

"It can be, and it is!" Spencer smirked. He was enjoying the fact that James was scared and about to lose. "And it only gets worse! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, wipe out Bladedge with Neutron Blast attack!"

The might dragon obeyed and charged three blasts of white lightning into one. Suddenly, James remembered something and grinned.

"Sorry, Spencer!" The red-haired boy cut in, poking a button on his Duel Disk. "But you've forgotten all about my set card... The Trap card Edge Hammer!"

"What?!"

James's facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. Percy looked over to Edward curiously.

"What does Edge Hammer do?" The green-haired boy asked.

"By sacrificing Bladedge-" explained Edward. "-James's Trap card will allow him to destroy Spencer's dragon and inflict damage to him for the destroyed monster's attack points."

"And because Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon has 4500 attack points..." Emily started.

"James will win the duel with that one attack!" finished Mavis.

Back at the duel...

James grinned. "Now, Bladedge." he began. "I'll offer you as a tribute for the effect of my Edge Hammer Trap card!"

The large hammer appeared on Bladedge's arm as he charged up towards Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and swung the hammer at it.

"Your dragon is history, Spencer!" called James. "And so will be your life points!"

Suddenly, Spencer gave a smile.

"Is it?"

James's confident look turned into one of confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell card De-Fusion!" Spencer announced, sliding a card into an empty Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk.

On cue, the De-Fusion card materialized face-up. Since it was a Quick-Play Spell card, it was a perfectly legal move on Spencer's part.

"Oh no!" cried James. "Not that card!"

"That's right!" Spencer laughed. "Thanks to this card, I can return my Ultimate Dragon back into my extra deck and special summon from my graveyard my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

"And once he does that-" Edward explained, looking horrified himself. "-Edge Hammer's effect will be negated since its original target was removed."

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon disappeared before Bladedge could hit it, and in its place were now the three original Blue-Eyes White Dragons (Level: 8/ATK: 3000) x3. From there, both Elemental HERO Bladedge shattered upon landing on the ground from the effect of Edge Hammer. James was completely wide open for a direct attack.

"I warned you challenging me would be a big mistake, James." said Spencer coldly and gleefully. "Now witness the consequences of your foolish actions! Blue-Eyes White Dragons, go and end this duel! TRIPLE WHITE LIGHTNING ATTACK!"

The red-haired boy could only watch in horror at what was about to happen to him. There was no way he could block this attack now. It was all over for him. The three dragons charged up blasts of white electrical energy and unleashed them at James, causing him to scream as his life points hit 0 (LP: 0). The sight of this caused Spencer to laugh loudly, cruelly, and triumphantly as the red-haired boy's field was then clouded with dust. The Tidmouth Teens (and Mavis) all watched this happen with both fear and worry.

"JAMES!" The Tidmouth Teens all called out.

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Spencer Gresley wins!**

* * *

Once the smoke cleared, James was lying on the ground in defeat.

"No..." he mumbled weakly. "I've lost..."

Spencer walked over and looked down at James. His eyes were as cold and arrogant as ever.

"I hope this teaches you a lesson." The silver-haired boy said cruelly. "Never go and challenge duelists who have that much greater experience than you do. You're a loser, James Hughes. A born loser. In fact, I bet after this humiliating defeat, you'll probably be too scared to even duel again!"

James weakly stood up and looked down at the ground. He was angry...but not with Spencer. No... the red-haired boy was angry with himself for losing so easily.

"No..." he thought to himself.

Now very upset, James took his deck out of his Duel Disk and threw it nearby onto the ground. Scattering the cards everywhere.

"James!" exclaimed Toby. "Why'd you go and do that?"

Spencer laughed coldly. "Did my words strike a nerve? Well, maybe they did because they're true!"

"James!" cried Thomas. The rest of the Tidmouth Teens rushed over to their friend.

Gordon couldn't take it anymore. Without warning, he grabbed Spencer by the collar and punched him in the face as hard as he could.

"How dare you?" Gordon seethed, anger rising in his voice. "HOW DARE YOU?!"

Spencer clutched his face with his right hand and slowly got back up onto his feet, smirking coldly.

"Defending your friend?" he asked teasingly. "How quaint."

"James might not be as good at dueling as you, Spencer-" scolded Edward. "-but he has true friends who care for his well-being."

"You, on the other-hand don't!" added Gordon, still angry. "You are nothing but a selfish and egotistical jerk who cares only for himself and his money! You don't deserve to call yourself a Gresley!"

"Oh, so you don't care what happens to my parents as well as your own aunt and uncle?" Spencer threw back at his cousin. "If nothing is done soon, you and I will never see them again! Is that what you want?"

"Of course not. But that doesn't mean you can go about and crush other people's spirits whenever you feel like it!"

"James here asked for it." retorted Spencer. "He should never have provoked and challenged me in the first place."

"Perhaps." Thomas spoke up. "But that didn't give you the right to go and humiliate him like that."

"NO!" shouted a voice.

That voice belong to James, who was still looking at the ground. His dueling spirit very much broken.

"He's right." The red-haired boy mumbled. "I shouldn't have gone and done that. It was my fault that I got crushed like this."

"Don't say that, James!" argued Toby. "You gave it your best and that's all that matters."

"I should have given more!" shouted James.

Around here, Spencer picked up his briefcase and started to make his way out of the harbor.

"I suppose I'll see you guys later." he said snootily. "I do wish you the best in the rest of this tournament... but remember that Discord is all mine. He will pay for kidnapping my parents and trying seize control of my family's company."

The Tidmouth Teens (and Mavis, but minus James) all glared at the leaving silver-haired boy. James could only stare at the ground and continue to blame himself for the loss.

"Why couldn't I have done better?!" James shouted, punching the ground in frustration.

"Like Toby mentioned, you did the best you could." Mavis stated softly, laying a hand onto her red-haired friend's back to try and calm him down.

"Besides-" added Percy. "-Thomas lost a duel to Discord and he didn't give up. So why should you give up?"

James didn't say a word. He merely went and shook Mavis's hand off of his back as he stood back up, sighing sadly.

"Sorry, guys. But I need to be alone right now to think."

He went over and picked up his scattered cards, before finally walking away.

"Poor James." said Emily sadly.

"That crushing loss to Spencer must have really hit his pride hard." Henry commented.

"I sure hope he'll be alright." Mavis stated glumly.

"Me too, Mavis." Toby agreed, wrapping both his arms around his girlfriend's waist. The couple watching their red-haired friend leave the harbor. "Me too."


	17. James and the Brute (1)

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

It was now Day 5 of the tournament, and a very hot day indeed. To the point that the girls wanted to take the day off to go check out the beach. Of course, how could even the boys say no to a fun day at the beach? Down in the lobby of the hotel, the Tidmouth Teens (minus James, who hadn't been talking very much since his crushing defeat yesterday) about what to do today.

"Why don't we just take some time off and go to the beach?" suggested Emily. "It's so hot out."

"I'm all for that." Mavis agreed. "The tournament is still five days away before ending."

"That's actually a good idea." Thomas even smiled at the idea. "I could use a break from duelling."

"Me too!" agreed Percy, before looking at James. "How about you, James?"

James didn't seem to be paying any attention. Henry tapped on the red-haired boy's shoulder to get his attention.

"Huh? What?"

"You okay, James?" asked Henry. "You've been pretty quiet since breakfast."

"O-Oh, y-yeah." James sighed heavily. "I'm okay."

I'm sorry to say he wasn't okay. James was still beating himself up from his loss and having flashbacks to Spencer mocking him about it.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Elemental HERO Bladedge charged forth, gaining some strength in the process (ATK: 2600 - 3600). It looked like Blue-Eyes would meet its end...but not if Spencer had anything to say about it.

"Pathetic." he said, pressing a button on his Duel Disk. "You've triggered my Negate Attack card!"

The silver-haired boy's facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. Bladedge's attack was stopped and he was forced back. Later, the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon charged three blasts of white lightning into one. Suddenly, James remembered something and grinned.

"Sorry, Spencer!" The red-haired boy cut in, poking a button on his Duel Disk. "But you've forgotten all about my set card... The Trap card Edge Hammer!"

"What?!"

James's facedown card flipped up and revealed itself.

"Now, Bladedge." The red-haired boy began to explain his Trap card's effect. "I'll offer you as a tribute for the effect of my Edge Hammer Trap card!"

The large hammer appeared on Bladedge's arm as he charged up towards Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and swung the hammer at it.

"Your dragon is history, Spencer!" called James. "And so will be your life points!"

Suddenly, Spencer gave a smile.

"Is it?"

James's confident look turned into one of confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell card De-Fusion!" Spencer announced, sliding a card into an empty Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk.

On cue, the De-Fusion card materialized face-up. Since it was a Quick-Play Spell card, it was a perfectly legal move on Spencer's part.

"Oh no!" cried James. "Not that card!"

"That's right!" Spencer laughed. "Thanks to this card, I can return my Ultimate Dragon back into my extra deck and special summon from my graveyard my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon disappeared before Bladedge could hit it, and in its place were now the three original Blue-Eyes White Dragons (Level: 8/ATK: 3000) x3. From there, both Elemental HERO Bladedge shattered upon landing on the ground from the effect of Edge Hammer. James was completely wide open for a direct attack.

"I warned you challenging me would be a big mistake, James." said Spencer coldly and gleefully. "Now witness the consequences of your foolish actions! Blue-Eyes White Dragons, go and end this duel! TRIPLE WHITE LIGHTNING ATTACK!"

The red-haired boy could only watch in horror at what was about to happen to him. There was no way he could block this attack now. It was all over for him. The three dragons charged up blasts of white electrical energy and unleashed them at James, causing him to scream as his life points hit 0 (LP: 0). The sight of this caused Spencer to laugh loudly, cruelly, and triumphantly as the red-haired boy's field was then clouded with dust. The Tidmouth Teens (and Mavis) all watched this happen with both fear and worry.

"JAMES!" The Tidmouth Teens all called out.

Once the smoke cleared, James was lying on the ground in defeat.

"No..." he mumbled weakly. "I've lost..."

Spencer walked over and looked down at James. His eyes were as cold and arrogant as ever.

"I hope this teaches you a lesson." The silver-haired boy said cruelly. "Never go and challenge duelists who have that much greater experience than you do. You're a loser, James Hughes. A born loser. In fact, I bet after this humiliating defeat, you'll probably be too scared to even duel again!"

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback ended as James narrowed his eyes.

"I'm...not a loser." he mumbled quietly.

"Poor guy hasn't been the same after his duel with Spencer." said Toby.

"Could you blame him?" Gordon asked rhetorically. "Spencer not only demolished him without taking any damage, but then he went and said some really cruel things to him."

"And he even accused Discord of being a kidnapper." added Emily.

"Logically, someone must be setting up." Edward spoke up, thinking rather hard. "And my guess would be Sailor John."

"No doubt." Thomas agreed. "The only problem is that we've never even met him yet. Only one of his commanders."

"Well, he won't get away once we do catch him." said Percy. "We'll make him pay for the innocent lives he's ruining!"

And everyone agreed to that.

* * *

 **Title: James and the Brute, Part 1**

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the middle of downtown San Francisco, Spencer had just defeated a duelist and won two star coins, giving him a total of four so far.

"Four coins." The silver-haired boy said to himself, before going into his thoughts. "But I need ten to reach Discord. With what I've got so far, I just need six more, and when I do, I'll end his little game and rescue my parents."

With that said, Spencer walked away to look for another opponent.

(elsewhere...)

Back with the Tidmouth Teens, they all decided to head for Baker Beach for some fun in the sun. Once they arrived, they saw that the place was packed with people relaxing, building sand castles, swimming in the water, and/or playing volleyball.

"Wow!" exclaimed Percy. "Look at all the people!"

"Hey there, guys." said a familiar female voice. "Fancy seeing you all here."

Walking up to the Tidmouth Teens was Lady (wearing a yellow and pink bikini), and with her were two teenagers (one boy and one girl).

"Hi there!" greeted the girl. The girl was fourteen-years old, had shoulder-length brown hair, and was in a cyan and green two-piece swimsuit.

"Yo! How's it hanging?" asked the boy. The boy was sixteen-years old, had short black hair, and wore lemon green swim trunks.

"Lady!" smiled Percy. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh hello, Percy." Lady smiled right back. "My friends and I also decided to come to the beach seeing as it was so hot out."

"I'm Lily." said the girl sweetly.

"And I'm Patch." added the boy, before smirking at Emily and Mavis. "And who are those hot girls?" Lily immediately pinched his arm. "OUCH! I-I mean... we've known Lady since we were all very young."

Emily and Mavis both eyed Patch curiously before frowning a little bit. There was something a bit off about him that they just couldn't put their finger on...yet.

"We don't get to see Lady very often as we like." Lily explained. "But when we do get to see her, it's always good to hang out again."

"Pleasure to meet you." said Thomas politely.

From there, the Tidmouth Teens (and Mavis) all went to the nearby hut (girls went into the women's room, and boys went into the men's room) to change. A few minutes later, everyone came out in their swimsuits.

Emily wore an emerald green two-piece swimsuit (and her long hair was tied back into a ponytail), and Mavis wore a yellow and black bikini. Thomas and Percy both wore swim trunks (blue for the former, and green for the latter). Gordon, Henry, and James each also wore swim trunks (blue for Gordon, green for Henry, and red for James), but also wore tank-tops, too. Toby and Edward both wore swim trunks too (blue for the former, and brown for the latter), but also wore t-shirts, too.

"Alright, we all set?" asked Thomas.

"Yup." came from both Percy and Toby.

"We sure are." came from both Emily and Mavis.

"Last one into the water is a rotten egg!" cried Toby.

As everyone scattered, Thomas noticed that James still had both his dueling glove and Duel Disk on.

"James, why do you have your duelling glove and Duel Disk both on?"

"I want to see if I can regain my dueling sense." stated James.

"But we're here to enjoy ourselves." Thomas pointed out. "Let's just try to forget about dueling for at least one day."

"Look, don't try and stop me, Thomas." The red-haired boy sternly said. "I wanna restore my pride as a duelist, and the only way is to move forward."

Thomas, despite wanting to protest, knew he couldn't make his red-haired friend change his mind.

"Okay, James." The blue-haired boy sighed. "If that's what you want to do. Then I won't stop you."

James watched as Thomas ran off to join his friends in having fun in the sun.

"I have to become stronger." thought James to himself. "I have to."

Unknown to the red-haired boy, he was being watched by someone. Scratch that, he was being watched by two someones. Two pirates belonging to Sailor John's group.

"Looks like another of Billinton's friends," said one pirate.

"Should we get him?" asked the other pirate.

"No." The first pirate shook his head. "The boss would have our heads for that. I've got a better idea."

Meanwhile, the Tidmouth Teens (and Mavis, but minus James) were all enjoying themselves. Emily, Lady, and Lily were walking along the beach. Many guys there (ranging from 13-16) were practically drooling over seeing how hot those girls looked. Mavis, meanwhile, was lying on a large beach towel, sleeping, and sunbathing, trying to get a nice tan. while nearby, Patch was whispering something to Percy, and the green-haired boy gave a mischievous smile over the black-haired boy's plan. A few minutes later, Mavis opened her eyes and yawned...only to find that she was not lying on the beach towel anymore, finding that most of her body (minus tummy) was buried in sand.

"H-Hey, what in the-?!"

The blonde-haired girl then saw Patch and Percy both approaching her while smiling at her mischievously.

"W-What are you two doing?" Mavis asked wearily. "And why am I buried in the sand?"

"Oh, we're just having a bit of fun." said Percy innocently.

Mavis became more nervous and a bit uncomfortable from being buried in the sand...in which some had also gotten in her bikini.

"W-What kind of fun?"

Patch smirked with a lewd smile. "Oh, how about this?"

Mavis soon wished she hadn't asked that question. Patch and Percy both walked over, sat down near the girl's left and right respectively. Patch then pressed and glided his finger tips all the way across Mavis's tummy (which, again, wasn't buried in sand), causing the blonde-haired girl to blush, giggle, and twitch from the feeling.

"Ha ha-quit it!" Mavis squirmed, feeling the ticklish sensation. "My belly, ha ha, is very sensitive, ha ha ha, to touch!"

"That's all I need to know." Patch said sneakily, just as he finished gliding his finger. "Well now, a hot girl who has a tummy that is soft and smooth... That's just the way that I like it."

Percy then glided his finger tips all the way across Mavis's sensitive tummy, again causing the blonde-haired girl to giggle and twitch from the ticklish feeling she was getting right now.

"Just like Emily's belly." The green-haired boy added. "Shall we?"

"Let us shall." agreed Patch.

From there, the two boys started tickling the blushing Mavis's tummy without any mercy.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Percy chanted. "Give us some laughs!"

"Stop that!" Mavis cried out, laughing. "That tickles!"

Percy and Patched both didn't stop. If anything, it just made them tickle Mavis's tummy and navel much faster and such, causing the poor blonde-haired girl to laugh and laugh uncontrollably to the point of crying. This lasted for a good five minutes, and Mavis thought she would die from the tickling and laughter. Suddenly, Percy felt a tap on his shoulder, causing him to turn around and look up, turning pale in the process. It was Mavis's boyfriend, Toby, and he looked a bit annoyed.

"Oh, h-hello, Toby." said Percy nervously.

"What are you two doing to my girlfriend?" asked Toby firmly.

"J-Just leaving." Patch replied, standing up and scuttling away.

"Y-Yeah, what he said." Percy added, also standing up and running off...but not before going and sweeping his hand across Mavis's tummy and brushing off any sand that was on it.

Once the two cheeky boys were long gone, Toby went and helped Mavis out of the sand. Her bikini and body looked a bit dirty due to her being in the sand for such a bit of time...but nothing a little swim in the ocean couldn't help fix.

"Thanks, Toby." said Mavis, feeling much better now that she wasn't being tickled. "It was mighty uncomfortable being buried in the sand." She briefly looked down at her dirty body. "And I feel like I have some sand inside my bikini, too."

"Then shall we go for a swim?" Toby asked his blonde-haired girlfriend kindly, offering his hand. "You can go get cleaned up."

Mavis gladly accepted the hand.

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile, Thomas and Gordon were both competing in a surfing contest out in the water. And Henry was acting as the judge.

"Alright." said Henry. "Ready, set, surf!"

With a whistle blow, Thomas and Gordon both raced into the water with their surfboards. Once they were deep enough, they laid flat on the boards and swam until they were far enough away for the waves to catch them.

"Get ready, little Thomas!" called Gordon. "I'm gonna win!"

"Dream on, Gordon!" grinned Thomas.

Coming behind them was a large wave. Once it caught them, both boys stood up on their boards and began to surf the big wave.

"Give up yet, Gordon?" called Thomas.

"In your dreams, Thomas!" Gordon called right back.

"Well, that's too bad! Because there's...a shark approaching you from behind!"

Gordon's eyes widened. "What?! S-Shark?!" he cried.

His panicking motions caused the older blue-haired boy to fall off his board and into the water. Thomas washed up on shore atop his board in triumph.

"And Thomas wins!" announced Henry.

Gordon washed up on shore soaking wet and covered in seaweed, with his board following behind. Gordon looked highly annoyed at being tricked right that.

"There was no shark, Thomas!" he said crossly.

"Oh gee, did I say that?" asked Thomas cheekily. "Oops, my bad."

Gordon only facepalmed himself. "Oh, the indignity..."

(elsewhere...)

Over with Emily, Lady, and Lily, they had decided to take a break to chat about the tournament so far.

"So, Lady, how many more star coins did you win after Percy won yours back?" The dark green-haired girl asked curiously.

Lady smiled brought up her beach bag and took her duel glove out to show her friend.

"I've won two more just yesterday. Two more, and I'll have ten."

Emily smiled. "That's wonderful!"

"Unfortunately, there's been a serious decline in duelists to face the last few days." The beautiful blonde-haired girl continued, now sounding seriously. "Some of those duelists have been reportedly losing their star coins to people who were uninvited to the tournament."

"I bet they were Sailor John's pirates." Emily stated aloud.

This caught both Lily and Lady's attention.

"Sailor John?" Lily blinked. "Who's he?"

Emily explained to them about Sailor John and Thomas's duel with Commander Laura.

"Oh my, they sound horrible!" Lady commented in horror. "I can't believe they tried to drown you after Thomas won that duel."

"It also sounds like Thomas really also must have a thing for you, too." Lily added, before giving a love struck sigh. "Oh, I wish I had a boyfriend who would rescue me if I were ever in grave danger."

"Thomas isn't my boyfriend." objected Emily, blushing. "He's just a really caring person whom I greatly admire."

"Oh sure." teased Lady, nudging the dark green-haired girl's side. "Then explain why you looked upset when I was admiring him back when we first met?"

"I-I just thought you were going to try and seduce his star coins away from him."

Lady and Lily both shared a laugh. Realizing that the beautiful blonde-haired girl was only kidding around, Emily joined in the laughter. Soon, Toby and Mavis both ran up to them. The blonde-haired girl, after a swim in the ocean, had gotten her body and bikini cleaned up.

"Come on, Edward has lunch ready." Toby stated.

"Great!" Lady smiled, before noticing something. "Um, Mavis, why is your tummy all pink?"

"It's a long story." Mavis sighed, as she turned and scowled in the direction of Percy and Patch...who were busy building a sand castle.

The two boys sensed they were being watched and looked in Mavis's direction, smiling and waving innocently. Lily, however, instantly had a clue on what happened.

"Patch convinced Percy to help him bury you in the sand, except your tummy, and then he and Percy went and tickled you there. Am I right?"

"Bingo." said Mavis, bringing both hands to her tummy. "It was NOT an enjoyable experience either! ...seeing as I'm extremely ticklish."

"Not to worry, Mavis, you're not alone there." said Emily soothingly. "I'm just as ticklish on the belly as you are."

"Anyway, how'd you know that, Lily?" Toby asked, amazed at how easily the brown-haired girl figured that out.

Lily chuckled. "Patch has done that to me a number of times in the past when we come here. He loves playing that trick on a pretty girl."

Emily huffed. "What a pervert!"

"That's how boys can be." chuckled Lady.

Toby and the four girls shared a laugh before making their way back over to their spot for lunch.

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile, inside the cavern, the two pirates that were spying on James were busy reporting to Sailor John in their cavern hideout.

"Sir, we've finished observing one of that Thomas kid's friends." reported the first pirate. "And it would seem he's beating himself up over something."

"You don't say." mused Sailor John. There was a hint of interest in his tone.

"So what's the plan of action, sir?" asked the second pirate.

Sailor John smiled. "I think I might send someone...brutal...to handle this one."

"Brutal?" quizzed both pirates.

"Brutal and short-tempered."

The two pirates' eyes widened with surprise...and slight terror.

"Y-You don't mean..." stuttered one pirate in fear.

"I do mean." smirked Sailor John.

On cue, some loud foot stomps echoed the cavern. Walking in was a tall, muscular looking pirate man with tanned skin, very little hair on his head, and a very thick black beard. He was shirtless and only wore blue sailor pants.

"So, boss, who's Sledge's next target?" The man asked gruffly in the third person.

"Patient, Sledge." Sailor John said reassuringly. "You'll get your turn. How many star coins did you win off of some duelists today?"

The man grunted. "Six."

"Perfect..." Sailor John thought to himself sinisterly.

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile with the teenagers at Baker Beach, everyone was gathered around a large picnic blanket. Edward was busy barbecuing Hotdogs and Hamburgers. At a table that Toby setup, the brown-haired boy was preparing lemonade.

"I sure hope everyone's hungry." said Toby.

"You got that right!" Gordon replied hungrily, rubbing his hands together.

"Let's see..." Emily looked around. "Bowls of potato chips, baby carrots, celery sticks, cucumber slices, hamburgers, hotdogs, and lemonade."

"Talk about a feast." Patch commented.

Finally, Edward started bringing in two trays of hamburger patties and hotdogs.

"Let's dig in, everyone!"

The friends were just beginning to eat when they heard screaming.

"Oh, what now?" Gordon whined.

"Someone might be in trouble." said Percy.

Forced to eat later, the large gang of teenagers got up and left to find where the scream came from.

(elsewhere...)

Somewhere in another part of the beach, lots of people were running away. Sledge and a gang of pirates were present and causing as much chaos and destruction as they possibly could.

"Find him." Sledge ordered.

"Yes sir." obeyed the pirates.

They didn't even begin to scatter when Thomas and the others all suddenly ran into the area.

"Who are you?!" Thomas demanded.

Sledge smirked. "And so they came..." he thought to himself.

"What gives you the right to come in here and attack people?" demanded Edward.

Sledge gave a loud, booming laugh. "Doing what Sledge does best! Tracking down targets! And it would seem he's found him."

The large burly man pointed his finger at James, causing the red-haired boy to gasp.

"M-Me?"

"Yes, you!" sneered Sledge. "Sledge's boss charged a hefty price for him to eliminate you from this tournament!"

"Your boss?" asked James. "He wouldn't be Sailor John, would he?"

"That's none of your concern. The name's Sledge and he's challenging you to a duel!"

Suddenly, Thomas stepped in between Sledge and James.

"Forget it!" he said bravely. "You want to go after any of my friends? You'll have to go through me first!"

"Away with you!" yelled Sledge.

Before Thomas could even blink and such, he was punched in the face by Sledge so hard that he flew back a slight distance and such.

"Thomas!" gasped the rest of the Tidmouth Teens.

"Stay out of my way, kid!" Sledge warned. "And don't worry, we'll be going after you eventually."

Thomas laid on the ground, a large bruise on the left side of his face. No one was very happy to say the least.

"Call the police!" called Lily.

"Nobody punches my friends and gets away with it!" snarled James, firing up his Duel Disk.

As soon as the red-haired boy activated his Duel Disk (being the only one to have it at the time) the band of pirates all surrounded the group.

"Call the police, and you'll all get it!" said Sledge sinisterly.

"Listen you, why did Sailor John send you after me?" James demanded. "Why?!"

"He hired Sledge to find duelists and eliminate them from Discord's tournament." explained burly pirate commander. "And besides, what could be easier than a duelist with a crushed pride?"

James was taken back. "But how did-?"

"-we know?" Sledge interrupted, smirking. "We have pirates all over the city eliminating duelists, as well as to spy. It's quite funny now that you think about it. A loser who lost his will to duel should be a piece of cake to win against!"

With a snap of his fingers, a pirate brought a Duel Disk and deck of Duel Monsters cards to his commander. The burly man slid the Duel Disk onto his left arm, which activated. The two duelists then drew their opening hands as the duel commenced (LP: 4000).

"Just so Sledge is nice, he'll let you take the first turn." Sledge said mockingly.

James scowled. "Oh gee, that's so nice of you. I'll try to return the favor."

* * *

 **Turn One** : James Hughes (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (35)  
 **Current Hand** (5): Elemental HERO Clayman, Elemental HERO Sparkman, Polymerization, Skyscraper, and Negate Attack

* * *

The red-haired boy's hand contained Elemental HERO Clayman, Elemental HERO Sparkman, Polymerization, Skyscraper, and Negate Attack.

"Not too bad." thought James. "I can easily call out Thunder Giant and have back up in case this guy tries anything."

"Well? What are you waiting for?!" demanded Sledge. "Don't keep me waiting. You won't like Sledge if he gets angry!"

"Sheesh, this guy has some real anger issues." James thought to himself. "Might as well make my big play." He took three cards from his hand and held them out. "I play Polymerization and fuse my two Elemental HEROES, Clayman with Sparkman, together!"

The two heroes appeared before fusing together as dark clouds formed over the area and lighting flashed.

"Behold!" shouted James, slamming a monster card onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk. "The Elemental HERO Thunder Giant!"

A large humanoid monster wearing golden armor and helmet appeared, shooting off sparks of electricity (Level: 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500).

"And of you think this is it for my turn, guess again!" James held out his Skyscraper card. "I activate the Field Spell card Skyscraper!"

The scenery changed so that they were in the middle of a large city.

"Next I place one card facedown and end my turn." continued James, sliding a card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk.

A facedown card materialized.

"Heh." Sledge snickered. "This will be easier than taking candy from a wee baby!" He drew his card. "Sledge's draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Sledge (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (34)  
 **Current Hand** (6): Goblin Elite Attack Force, Axe of Despair, Dark Elf, Pump Up, Dark Mirror Force, and Block Attack

* * *

His card was the Spell card Block Attack. Sledge grinned to himself as he added the card to his hand.

"That boy won't know what hit him!" The burly pirate commander selected the monster card at the left edge of his hand. "Sledge summons Goblin Elite Attack Force in attack mode!"

A small squad of goblins wearing medieval armor and wielding a sword appear, itching for a battle of sort (Level: 4/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1500).

James laughed. "Is that supposed to defeat my Thunder Giant?" he snorted. "Don't make me laugh! It has 200 less attack points."

"Sledge will just have to fix that, now won't he?" asked Sledge, sliding a card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. The card Block Attack materialized. "Sledge plays the Spell card Block Attack! Now he can forcibly change the battle position of one monster on the field."

Thunder Giant was forced to kneel in a defensive stance.

"That's better." sighed Sledge. "Now Sledge's Goblins, attack the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant now!"

The goblins obeyed, charging forward towards Thunder Giant.

"Gotcha!" called James, poking a button on his Duel Disk. "I activate Negate Attack!"

James's facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. The Goblins found themselves falling back into Sledge's field.

"A Spell card..." grumbled the burly man. "Figures... Well now me goblins' own effect activates! Upon attacking, they change themselves into defense mode!"

As Sledge explained this, the goblins all knelt into a defensive position.

"Now, even if you do get to attack back, Sledge won't lose any life points." said Sledge arrogantly. "Make your move, kid!"

James drew his card. "All right, fine!"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : James Hughes (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (34)  
 **Current Hand** (1): Mirror Gate

* * *

"First I'll switch Thunder Giant back into attack mode." The red-haired boy said, turning the card and causing Thunder Giant to stand tall again. "Thunder Giant! Attack Goblin Elite Attack Force now!"

Thunder Giant obeyed, charging up a ball of lighting and hurling it at the Goblins, destroying them in the process.

"I'll end with another facedown." continued James, sliding a card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "I end my turn!"

Sledge didn't look worried whatsoever. "Sledge draws!" he shouted, drawing his card.

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Sledge (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (33)  
 **Current Hand** (5): Axe of Despair, Dark Elf, Pump Up, Dark Mirror Force, and Clear Field(!)

* * *

"Good." he thought to himself. "This will rid the field of his cards and leave him open for a direct attack!" He selected his draw Spell card. "I activate the Spell card Clear Field!"

The Spell card materialized face-up.

"What does that card do?" asked James, a bit worried.

"At the cost of 2000 life points-" explained Sledge (LP: 2000). "This Spell card clears the field of all cards either of us controls!"

"Wait, all cards?!" James exclaimed.

True to what was said, the spell sent out a shock-wave that cleared James's field of cards.

"James just lost all of his cards!" cried Toby. "Now he's left vulnerable to a direct attack!"

"At the cost of playing this Spell card, Sledge is unable to play anymore Spell cards for the rest of this turn." Sledge said, taking a card from his hand. "But he can still play this! Go Dark Elf!"

Appearing before them was a tan skinned female elf with light purple hair (Level: 4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 800).

"And for my Elf to attack-" said Sledge (LP: 1000). "-I have to give up 1000 life points. Now attack his life points directly!"

Dark Elf obeyed and formed an orb of dark light near her chest and fired it forth. The orb struck James, making him grimace (LP: 2000).

"You ready to give in?" taunted Sledge.

"Never!" retorted James defiantly, drawing his next card.

* * *

 **Turn Five** : James Hughes (LP: 2000)  
 **Deck** : (33)  
 **Current Hand** (1): Elemental HERO Clayman

* * *

"All I can do is hold out until I can get my field and hand going again." he thought to himself, laying his monster card onto his Duel Disk. "I summon a second copy of Elemental HERO Clayman in defense mode!"

Appearing before them was the large rock looking warrior from before (Level: 4/DEF: 2000).

"That's all for me." said James.

"Sledge may be unable to attack with my Dark Elf right now, but he still got you right where he wants you!" Sledge stated, drawing his card. "Soon he'll eliminate you from the tournament, and then your friend, Thomas, will REALLY know what pain feels like!"

He burst into booming laughter as the red-haird boy stared in defiance.


	18. James and the Brute (2)

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

Opening up at Baker Beach, Thomas and his friends were hoping to get some relaxation after having dealt with one of Sailor John's pirate commanders the other day...but alas, that was never meant to happen. Why? Well let's see... James found himself in a duel with another of Sailor John's pirate commanders. A real brute of a man named Sledge:  
-James (LP: 2000) only had Elemental HERO Clayman on his side of the field, along with no cards in his hand.  
-Sledge (LP: 1000) had Dark Elf on his side of the field.

"While James is low on cards in his hand-" Gordon pointed out. "-he's at least got more life points than Sledge."

"True, but he doesn't know much about Sledge's deck, other than it being loaded with high-powered low level monsters." replied Edward.

"That must give it the style of a beatdown strategy." Percy threw in.

"If only one of us had brought our Duel Disks, too." said Thomas.

James, meanwhile, was sweating nervously. "So far I'm ahead on life points, but that guy has a strong monster on the field, and I have no cards in my hand. Not to mention it's his turn now."

* * *

 **Title: James and the Brute, Part 2**

* * *

"Har har har!" laughed Sledge. "Sledge will get by your so-called hero in no time!"

"Then show me if you can!" dared James.

"Gladly shrimp!"

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Sledge (LP: 1000)  
 **Deck** : (32)  
 **Current Hand** (4): Axe of Despair, Pump Up, Dark Mirror Force, and Vitamin Refresh(!)

* * *

From there, the brutish pirate commander held his drawn card out for James to see.

"First he'll go activate this Spell card. It's called Vitamin Refresh! What it does is it forces me to banish all cards from my graveyard from the game."

From Sledge's graveyard came three cards.

"From there, Sledge gains 800 life points per card banished!"

"And since he's banishing three cards-" said Henry. "-that means he gets 2400 more life points."

"Great..." mumbled James unhappily.

Sledge smiled as he gained quite a bit of life points (LP: 3400).

"Now I'm almost back to full power," he laughed. "And you have no hope of beating Sledge."

Sledge then took a card from his hand and slotted it into his Duel Disk. The Axe of Despair Equip Spell card materialized face-up.

"Next he'll equip Axe of Despair to my Dark Elf." he continued. "This gives Sledge's monster a 1000 attack point boost!"

A large, wicked looking axe appeared in Dark Elf's hands as her attack points went up (ATK: 2000 - 3000)

"Now Sledge will give up another 1000 life points for his Dark Elf to attack!" announced Sledge. "Attack the boy's Clayman!"

Dark Elf obeyed and fired another orb of dark light, striking Clayman and destroying him quickly and painlessly.

"Give up?" Sledge asked (LP: 2400). "A loser like you could never defeat the great and almighty Sledge!"

"I am not a loser!" yelled James angrily, as he drew his next card.

* * *

 **Turn Five** : James Hughes (LP: 2000)  
 **Deck** : (32)  
 **Current Hand** (1): Pot of Greed

* * *

In a instant, the red-haired boy slotted the drawn card into his Duel Disk.

"I activate the Spell card Pot of Greed!"

In an instant, the card materialized face-up. From there, James drew his two cards from the top of his deck. They were shown to be Elemental HERO Bladedge and A Hero Emerges.

"Now I'll throw down a facedown card and end my turn!" James finished.

A facedown card appeared.

"Pathetic!" laughed Sledge. "Sledge's go!"

He drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Sledge (LP: 2400)  
 **Deck** : (31)  
 **Current Hand** (3): Pump Up, Dark Mirror Force, and Goblin Elite Attack Force

* * *

"Sledge will summon a second copy of Goblin Elite Attack Force!" The brutish pirate commander announced gleefully.

A second set of the Goblin Elite Attack Force monster appeared beside Dark Elf (Level: 4/ATK: 2200).

"Goblin Elite Attack Force, attack James directly and end this duel!"

"If James's facedown card doesn't help him now, he'll lose!" cried Edward.

"I win!" boasted Sledge.

"Guess again!" rebuffed James, poking a button on his Duel Disk. "I activate the Trap card A Hero Emerges!"

The red-haired boy's facedown card flipped face-up, revealing what it was.

"Now you must choose a card from my hand." James explained. "If you choose a monster card with Elemental HERO in its name I can summon it. Otherwise, your attack will continue and I'll lose."

He only held one card in his card.

"And since I only have one card in my hand you HAVE to choose it!"

Sledge growled in annoyance. "Fine." he said with no interest. "Sledge chooses the only card in your hand."

"And that card is-" said James, flipping the card over. "-the Elemental HERO Bladedge!"

Appearing before them was the bronze armor wearing hero (Level: 7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800).

"All right!" cheered Percy. "Now Sledge is the one in trouble!"

"That he is." agreed James. "Bladedge, counter attack those Goblins!"

Bladedge obeyed and, opening out his blade, charged towards the group of goblins. He then went and slashed his blade into them, shattering them in an instant. This caused Sledge to grunt as he took damage (LP: 2000).

"So what?!" he shouted. "Sledge's Dark Elf can and will take out your monster! Attack now!"

Dark Elf obeyed, charging a ball of magic energy and firing it at Bladedge, destroying him and making James take damage (LP: 1600).

"Well, that wasn't so difficult." snickered Sledge (LP: 1000). "Better luck next time, loser!"

"Shut your bearded pie hole, baldy!" snapped James. "Your attack cost you another 1000 life points, so now you're back to just one thousand. Once I find a way to get through you, you're finished!"

With that said, he drew a card.

Sledge was outraged by the insult. "BALDY?!" he roared. "Sledge will enjoy tearing you limb from limb once this duel finishes!"

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : James Hughes (LP: 1600)  
 **Deck** : (29)  
 **Current Hand** (1): Card of Sanctity

* * *

James held out his drawn card. "I activate Card of Sanctity! Now we are both required to draw until we hold six cards in our hands."

Sledge drew four cards, while James drew six cards. James had drawn Elemental HERO Avian, Elemental HERO Bubbleman, Monster Reborn, a second copy of Polymerization, Invincible Hero, and The Warrior Returning Alive. Smiling with his new hand, the red-haired boy took The Warrior returning Alive card from his hand and slotted it into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk.

"I activate The Warrior Returning Alive!"

The mentioned Spell card materialized face-up in the direction of Sledge.

"This lets me add a warrior from my graveyard back to my hand." explained James, just as a card came out of his graveyard. "And I choose to add Elemental HERO Sparkman!"

"Why would you choose to add your Sparkman to your hand?" asked Sledge. "My Dark Elf would crush it in an instant!"

"Tell that to my second copy of Polymerization!" James rebuffed, holding the mentioned Spell card out. "With it, I'll fuse Sparkman with both Avian and Bubbleman from my hand!"

The three heroes appeared before fusing together in a bright light.

"Behold!" announced James. "The Elemental HERO Tempest!"

Once the light dimmed, a humanoid male monster that looked like a fusion of the three Elemental Heroes used to create him was shown (Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2800).

"How does it feel to be staring in the face of defeat, Sledge?" James asked teasingly.

"Don't make me laugh." smirked Sledge. "Your monster might be powerful, but Sledge's Dark Elf is much stronger than him!"

"Oh really?" James raised an eyebrow. "Well then let's see what happens. Elemental HERO Tempest, attack the Dark Elf now!"

Tempest obeyed and jumped into the air.

"Glider Strike attack!"

"Dark Elf!" commanded Sledge. "Counterattack!"

Dark Elf obeyed and started charging another orb of dark light. All of a sudden, James gave a smirk.

"It's time to activate my Skyscraper's effect!"

"What?!" cried Sledge, looking around and remembered something to his shock. "Shoot! Sledge forgot that you have your Field Spell still out!"

"But I thought Clear Field destroyed it?" said Percy, puzzled.

"Apparently it doesn't seem to affect Field Spell cards." Edward remarked. "I'd say James should consider himself lucky for that."

"Grrr!" growled Sledge. "Sledge forgot that his Clear Field card doesn't target Field Spells."

Tempest continued his attack, firing a blast from his laser that evaporated Dark Elf's blast and then destroyed her in the process.

"My Skyscraper's effect boosts my Elemental Hero's attack by 1000 points when he battles a monster stronger than himself." James explained, pointing forth. "Seeing as your Elf had 3000 attack points, that granted my Tempest an attack total of 3800, making him strong enough to destroy her!"

Sledge looked really peeved (LP: 200).

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." said James, sliding a card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk.

"One more attack and James will win!" cheered Emily.

"Guess you're not so big after all." James taunted.

"You dare to make a mockery of the great Sledge?!" Sledge bellowed in a very booming voice, making the Tidmouth Teens (plus Mavis, Lady, Patch, and Lily) all nervous to say the least. "The last person who went and did that paid dearly for it after Sledge won. And now, he's gonna make YOU pay for it, kid!"

The brutish pirate commander fiercely drew his next card.

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : Sledge (LP: 200)  
 **Deck** : (26)  
 **Current Hand** (7): Pump Up, Dark Mirror Force, Monster Reborn, Mystical Elf, Polymerization, Block Attack, and Heavy Storm

* * *

"I activate Heavy Storm!" Sledge bellowed, holding out his card. "This will go and destroy every Spell and trap card on the field. So say goodbye to your Skyscraper and facedown card!"

The mentioned Spell card materialized and a large storm swept across, destroying James's facedown and Skyscraper.

"But Sledge is not close to being done yet." Sledge seethed, holding out another card. It was the Monster Reborn Spell card. "Now he'll activate Monster Reborn and revive the Dark Elf!"

The darker skinned Elf reappeared.

"Now I'll fuse her with the Mystical Elf from my hand, using a card you've justed used; Polymerization!"

A blue skinned elf with blonde hair appeared next to Dark Elf and the two fused.

"Behold the Enchanted Elf(!)!" Sledge announced.

The fusion ended, and there stood a Mystical Elf...only wearing sorceress clothing and a slightly meaner look on her face (Level: 7/ATK: 2100/DEF: 2450).

"Sure she looks weak, but all of that will change!" Sledge held out a Spell card. "My Pump Up will double her attack points for the remainder of the turn!"

The mentiond Spell card materialized face-up and Enchanted Elf began to grow bigger and bigger until she was about twice her original size (ATK: 2100 - 4200).

"Wow, that monster is huge." Patch commented nervously.

"Elemental HERO Tempest is doomed!" added Lily, looking scared.

"Enchanted Elf, destroy Tempest NOW!" called Sledge.

Enchanted Elf opened her eyes, charged an orb of light from near her chest, and fired it off towards Elemental Hero Tempest. The orb struck and instantly shattered the monster as if it was nothing. The orb then continued moving until it struck James and knocked him back a distance.

"JAMES!" cried the Tidmouth Teens.

James laid on the ground, taking a life point hit in the process (LP: 200).

"Get up, loser!" sneered Sledge. "Get up so Sledge can knock you over again! And again! AND again! Or just lay down and know that you're a loser, and always will be! Once Sledge knocks you out of this tournament, he can go and take your friend with the blue hair out!"

Hearing the word loser caused James's eyes to open up fiercely as he determinedly stood back up.

"I. AM. NOT. A. LOSER!" he roared, before he drew his card. "I DRAW!"

"Now my Enchanted Elf's effect activates!" Sledge announced. "If it dealt life point damage to you last turn, you draw three extra cards."

James did so.

* * *

 **Turn Nine** : James Hughes (LP: 200)  
 **Deck** : (19)  
 **Current Hand** (4): Monster Reborn, Winged Kuriboh, Transcendent Wings, Winged Kuriboh Lv.10, and Elemental HERO Necroshade

* * *

"I'll show you that I'm not a loser!" he exclaimed, holding out his Winged Kuriboh card. "I summon Winged Kuriboh in attack mode!"

The winged ball of fluff appeared to James's side of the field and caused the pirates to burst out laughing (Level: 1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200).

"What are you expected to do with THAT?!" Sledge scoffed. "If anything it should be sucked up with a vacuum cleaner!"

Winged Kuriboh didn't take too kindly to that insult and start puffing up in anger.

"Aw look, it looks like it wants to attack me!" Sledge continued to taunt. "A loser card belonging to a REAL loser!"

"You won't be saying that for long." retorted James, sliding another card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk.

A Spell card called Transcendent Wings flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"I activate the Spell card Transcendent Wings!"

"Transcendent Wings?" blinked Sledge.

Lady gasped. "I've heard of Transcendent Wings! This will allow Winged Kuriboh to unlock its true potential."

"How so?" asked Emily, just as she and the other non-dueling teens all looked to the beautiful blonde-haired girl.

"Just watch." Lady advised.

"I discard two cards in order to activate this card's effect." explained James, sending two cards from his hand to the graveyard.

Suddenly, Winged Kuriboh started glowing with a bright white light.

"Now watch as my monster transforms itself into its most supreme form!"

When the light faded, Winged Kuriboh's wings had become longer and he gained a yellow dragon-like top for his head.

"Say hello to Winged Kuriboh Lv.10!" announced James.

The pirates only resumed laughing.

"But it still has the same number of attack points as before!" called a pirate.

"You MUST be desperate to be defeated and/or humiliated!" added another pirate.

"Strength isn't everything, you know." smirked James. "The true power lies in my monster's special ability."

Sledge's look clearly didn't become worried.

"What effect might that be?" he asked mockingly. "To make you lose even sooner?"

"Then why don't you attack and find out?"

"Don't mind if Sledge does." grinned the brutish pirate commander, drawing his card.

* * *

 **Turn Ten** : Sledge (LP: 200)  
 **Deck** : (25)  
 **Current Hand** (3): Dark Mirror Force, Block Attack, and Dark Elf

* * *

"Enchanted Elf, attack and destroy Winged Kuriboh Lv.10! End this duel in Sledge's favour and the favour of Sailor John!"

Enchanted Elf obeyed and charged a ball of magical energy that shot at Winged Kuriboh Lv.10. But James began grinnin because Sledge had fallen into his trap.

"I play Winged Kuriboh Lv.10's special ability!" he announced. "When he's attacked, I can sacrifice him and destroy all your monsters, inflicting damage to you for the combined attack of every monster destroyed!"

Before the orb of light struck him, Winged Kuriboh Lv.10 suddenly vanished, causing the orb to rebound off an invisible barrier and fire right back towards Enchanted Elf. Watching this in horror, Sledge started having a massive freak out at his impending loss.

"This is impossible!" he shouted. "Sledge never loses!"

"First time for everything!" replied James.

The orb of light finally struck Enchanted Elf, who screamed a little bit before shattering into countless pieces of monster glass. The back wind of the attack then came and smacked into Sledge, causing him to scream as he flew back a good distance until he landed on his back and his life points dropped to 0 (LP: 0)

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: James Hughes wins!**

* * *

As the holograms faded, the pirates gasped in horror at the defeat of their strongest member.

"That kid just took out Sledge!" cried a pirate.

"Let's get out of here before he does the same to us!" said another pirate.

Without wasting a second, the pirates fled just as the sound of police sirens filled the air.

"Sounds like the police are coming." Mavis commented.

"Discord must've gotten wise to the duel." Toby added.

As soon as the police cars pulled into the beach, the police surrounded Sledge.

"Looks like he's out cold." said one police officer, before looking to the teenagers. "Do any of you kids know what happened to him?"

"I'd say he's suffering from a severe case of crushed ego." chuckled James.

"He also tried attacking innocent people." Emily pointed out.

Thomas limped forth, whil showing that the bruise on his face had turned purple.

"Like me." he said weakly.

One of the police officers handed Thomas an Ice Pack for his bruise while the rest apprehanded the now waking up Sledge.

"You are under arrest for trespass and assault." announced an officer firmly.

"You can't do this to Sledge!" Sledge ranted. "I'm suppose to be invincible! Unbeatable! UNSTOPPABLE!"

The police ignored him, and Sledge was loaded into a police car. From there, said car drove away with the brutish pirate commander continuing to rant and rave in helpless anger. Before leaving, the remaining policemen looked to the teenagers and gave a salute.

"You kids be safe now." one officer advised.

The remaining police cars drove away out of Baker Beach. The Tidmouth Teens, Mavis, Patch, Lily, and Lady were all relieved.

"That's another pirate down." said Gordon.

"Hopefully Sailor John will give up and leave Discord's tournament and us alone." sighed Thomas.

Suddenly, Lady saw something glittering on the ground where Sledge used to be.

"Look at that!"

They walked over and saw that it was the star coins that were on Sledge's glove.

"They must've fallen out when he was blasted by his own attack." Thomas pointed out.

"Those star coins must belong to a duelist who lost to him earlier." Henry said. "But who exactly?"

"I don't know." said James, picking up the coins. "But they're ours now."

"Normally we return them to their rightful owner." Edward mentioned. "But since that person is probably long gone, I guess they're now yours, James."

There were four in total. Combining them with James's six, this gave him a grand total of...

"Ten star coins!" cheered James. "I finally got all ten! Anybody want the last two?"

"You can keep those first four, James." Percy declined. "Thomas and I both want to win our final coins on our own."

"That goes for me, too." Lady added. "But I will say you did a great job in your duel against that brute."

"Thanks." smiled James. "Now I have all ten coins and an extra two just in case."

Suddenly, the wind picked up and carried the remaining two star coins out of James's hand until they landed in the ocean, drifting out to sea.

"-or not." The red-haired boy sighed in disappointment, but then smiled. "Oh well, at least I have ten coins now."

"Let this be a warning to you, Sailor John." said Thomas as he looked to the sky. "In case you might be hearing this, you will never stop us or this tournament! We will carry on to become professional duelists and make you pay for the innocent lives you have ruined. We're coming for you, Sailor John!"

(elsewhere...)

Inside Sailor John's cavern hideout along the cove, it would seem he overheard Thomas's vow and chuckled darkly.

"Then come and get me, little Thomas." he said to himself. "But don't forget who holds all of the cards here."

Two more pirates walked in. These two looked like twins.

"You have-" began the first pirate.

"-summoned us, sir?" finished the second pirate.

"Yes." confirmed Sailor John. "I want you both to find Thomas Billinton and eliminate him and his friend from Discord's tournament. And DON'T fail me like Laura and Sledge both have."

The two twin pirates bowed.

"We will-"

"-obey."

And they walked away from their leader. Sailor John then stood up and walked over to the nearby cage containing Spencer's parents.

"It seems that Billinton kid won't give up." he said. "But no matter... That fool has no idea what he's in for."

"What are you talking about?" asked Mrs. Gresley (Boxford). "You're after our family's company, aren't you?"

"Not entirely." corrected Sailor John. "I just wanted another excuse to discredit Discord and make people hate him."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Mr. Gresley (Boxford) argued.

"Perhaps." shrugged the pirate captain. "But know this; if my plan to eliminate that Billinton boy fails, I'll resort to plan B."

"What's plan B?" asked Mrs. Gresley (Boxford).

Sailor John gave another evil grin. "I'll just get Spencer to knock Thomas out of the tournament."

Mr. and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) both didn't like the sound of that plot one little bit.


	19. Double Duel - Double Trouble (1)

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

Opening up, Spencer was in the middle of a duel against a random male duelist:  
-Spencer (LP: 3100) had a facedown card and a large orb-shaped monster called Giant Germ (Level: 2/ATK: 1000/DEF: 100) on his side of the field.  
-The random duelist (LP: 2500) had a Tri-Horned Dragon (Level: 8/ATK: 2850/DEF: 2350) on his side of the field, and it was his turn.

"Tri-Horned Dragon, attack Giant Germ now!" called the duelist.

Tri-Horned dragon obeyed, charging towards Giant Germ.

"Activate Trap card!" Spencer called out, causing his facedown card to flip face-up and reveal itself. "Crush Card Virus!"

"Crush Card Virus?" The duelist blinked. "What does that do?"

"Since a dark monster with 1000 attack or less is being attacked-" explained Spencer. "-this Trap card will send every monster in your hand, deck, and side of the field with 1500 or more attack points to the graveyard!"

Dark particles were raining down onto Tri-Horned Dragon, and that caused the powerful dragon-type monster to be instantly destroyed. Spencer smirked to himself that his plan worked...but he still took damage due to his Giant Germ being in attack mode when it was destroyed (LP: 1250).

The duelist sighed dejectedly and took his deck out of his Duel Disk, opened the deck, and took every monster that had an attack of 1500 or more to the graveyard...which was over 10 cards.

"Now my Giant Germ's effect activates!" Spencer continued. "When it's destroyed in battle, you take 500 points of damage to your life points!"

The student grunted as he took damage (LP: 2000).

"Not only that-" Spencer went on. "-but now I get to summon up to two more Giant Germs from my deck."

On cue, two more Giant Germs materialized on the silver-haired boy's side of the field (Level: 2/ATK: 1000) x2.

The boy sighed. "My turn is over. There's nothing more I can do."

"Stand back!" cried Spencer, drawing his card. "Now!"

* * *

 **Turn ?** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 1250)  
 **Deck** : (32)  
 **Current Hand** (1): Blue-Eyes White Dragon

* * *

"I'll sacrifice my two Giant Germs! To call upon my pride and soul as a duelist!"

Just as his two Giant Germs faded away into blue streaks, the silver-hard boy placed the card onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk.

"I summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" announced Spencer.

In a bright light, the mighty blue and white scaled dragon appeared and roared loudly (Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500).

"Is that...the dragon?" The duelist stammered in fright.

"You bet it is." said Spencer, smirking. "Now Blue-Eyes, attack with White Lightning!"

Blue-Eyes obeyed and fired off a burst of white energy, striking the duelist and making him yell in pain (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Spencer Gresley wins!**

* * *

"Pathetic." Spencer snorted, walking over to the duelist. "I've won, so hand over your three star coins as we wagered and get out of my sight."

The duelist agreed and gave the silver-haired boy his prize of three star coins before walking away. Spencer added the coins to his dueling glove.

"That makes seven." he thought to himself. "Three more coins, and I'll have enough to face off against Discord and make him pay."

* * *

 **Title: Double Duel - Double Trouble, Part 1**

* * *

It was another day of the big tournament in San Francisco. Duels were going on...but not as much as before. Mainly due to duelists being knocked out by other players...but also because of Sailor John's men... speaking of Sailor John's men, two pirates were currently somewhere in an alleyway and in the middle of a discussion on how they will take down Thomas and Percy.

"So, dear brother, how shall we defeat those two?" asked one of the pirates.

"I'm not sure." said the other pirate. "But we'll try our best to."

The first pirate grinned. "But whatever the case, we shall-"

"-crush them without trouble!" The second pirate finished his twin's sentence.

The two pirates laughed sinisterly to themselves.

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile, inside the hotel the Tidmouth Teens were staying at. Inside Thomas's room, the blue-haired boy was busy thinking about the last few days of the tournament.

"Ever since these pirates showed up-" he thought. "-things have been getting crazy. Why can't Sailor John just leave Discord alone and stop ruining his tournament?"

A knock came from his door right around here.

"Who is it?" Thomas asked.

The blue-haired boy got up off his bed and opened the door, gasping at who he saw.

"You..."

It was Emily.

"What's wrong, Thomas?" The dark green-haired girl asked, looking worried.

"It's just this whole pirate thing." sighed Thomas. "I was hoping this would be a fun tournament for duelists who wanted to become professionals. But now Sailor John and his pirates are trying to ruin it."

"I agree." Emily sighed as well. "One of his big plans is to discover the secret to those carvings, but I'm guessing he wants Discord out of the way first. ...but there's gotta be more to it than that."

"Most likely Spencer." Thomas stated.

"That's right. He mentioned his parents being kidnapped. Sailor John must be using him as a plan B."

Thomas folded his arms. "But the question is why?"

"No one really knows." replied Emily. "But we'll try to be ready next time Sailor John strikes."

Finally, Thomas smiled for the first time since waking up.

"Thanks for coming to check up on me, Emily. I feel much better now."

"You're welcome, Thomas." smiled Emily.

Suddenly, the two teens got closer to each other, looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. They got closer and closer, getting their lips ready when...

"Thomas? Emily?"

The two teens looked back towards the door, blushing in embarrassment. It was Percy, and he was blinking like he was confused or something.

"What are you two doing?" he asked curiously.

"Um, nothing!" insisted Thomas, blushing.

"That's right!" Emily agreed, also blushing.

Understanding their feelings, the green-haired boy smiled and nodded.

"I see." he said. "Well come on, everyone's waiting down in the lobby. You and I only need to win a few more star coins so we can all qualify for the finals in a few more days, Thomas."

(elsewhere...)

Five minutes later, Thomas, Emily, and Percy finally arrived in the lobby where their friends were waiting.

"Where have you two been?" asked Edward, speaking to Thomas and Emily at the same time.

"We were just having a talk." said Emily.

Of course, Percy knew better, but respected their privacy.

"She's right." he lied through his teeth. "They were just talking."

Gordon spoke up. "Anyway, what's on the agenda today?"

"Let's try to find more duelists." answered Thomas. "Percy and I need a couple more star coins to qualify."

"Well, I already have all that I need." James pointed out, before clenching a fist. "Until the time comes for me to kick some serious butt in the finals!"

Half of the teens groaned, while the other half smiled. That was because James was finally back to his old self.

"Glad you're feeling better, James." Percy said kindly.

"Though I'm still a little miffed that Spencer humiliated me like that." grumbled James. "My duel with Sledge yesterday did help restore my spirit as a duelist."

"For that, Henry and I are taking James to one of the arcades here in town." Gordon spoke up.

"Sweet!" grinned the red-haired boy happily. "Let's go, now!"

The three older teens left the building. Toby merely rolled his eyes.

"Those guys sure love their games, don't they?" he groaned, but then looked to both Thomas and Percy. "But like you said, Thimas, you and Percy both need three and two more star coins respectively, right?"

The two teenagers nodded.

"Well then, we'd better get out there and find some duelists." Edward stated, before adding: "...whoever is left in the tournament, anyway."

With that said, the friends left the hotel and set out to find some duelists.

(elsewhere...)

Over in an alleyway, the two twin pirates (by the names of Para and Dox) had just tied up two familiar teens that our heroes had met just yesterday.

"W-What are you doing?!" cried out a familiar female voice.

...and those teens were both Lily and Patch.

"Let us go!" demanded Patch.

Para laughed. "On the contrary, you both are bait-"

"-to draw your foolish friends out of hiding!" finished Dox. "So that we may knock them out of the tournament!"

"Why?" asked Lily. "What did they ever do to you?"

"We're just following orders." explained Para, shrugging uncaringly. "Such orders we follow as mercenaries-"

"-from our boss!" finished Dox.

"And together, those two friends of yours will be gone from the tournament for good." The Paradox Brothers both finished at the same time.

"You'll never get away with this!" said Patch firmly. "Sailor John tried twice to eliminate our friends, but he failed."

Para snapped his fingers, and Lily and Patch both found themselves surrounded by a few more pirates.

"Take them away-" Para began.

"-to the warehouse." Dox finished.

The pirates obeyed, taking the two teenagers off. Only one pirate remained behind.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked curiously.

"Deliver a message to those two boys." Para answered.

"And lure them in." Dox added. "So we can trap them!"

"As you wish," bowed the pirate.

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile, inside Sailor John's hideout in the cove, the pirate leader was sipping some tea that was brought to him by one of his pirates when Skiff suddenly walked up to his deck.

"Anything to report, Skiff?" asked Sailor John.

"I just got word from the Paradox Brothers." said Skiff. "They know of a way to lure Thomas and Percy to them."

"Excellent." grinned the pirate captain. Then he noticed Skiff seemed a bit upset. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Don't you think we're going too far in all this?" asked Skiff. "Kidnapping, hurting innocent people, and ruining a fun tournament? What's so important about eliminating Thomas from this tournament, anyway?"

Sailor John frowned and stood up while slamming his hands on top of his desk.

"Do you question my intentions, Skiff?!" he asked angrily.

"N-n-no, Sailor John," shivered Skiff nervously. "I was just curious."

"I expected more from you, boy." Sailor John growled. "Just remember that once we ruin that fool Discord's reputation, I can use our two prisoners here to force their son, Spencer, to relinquish control of Boxford Corp to me so that I may use its technology to flush out those carving secrets."

"But why Thomas? Why go after him?"

"That boy is just the type of strong willed duelists that we need on our side." answered Sailor John. "And my goal is to get him to join us by any means necessary and understand our primary goal."

"But from his duel with Commander Laura, he refuses to join us." Skiff protested. "What will you do if he refuses to join?"

"I'm a man that can be easily persuasive, Skiff." The pirate captain pointed out. "As demonstrated when I forced Spencer into the tournament."

He looked over to the cage containing Mr. and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford).

"As you can see over there."

Skiff said nothing more, for he understood what Sailor John was talking about.

(elsewhere...)

Down in the streets of San Francisco, Thomas, Percy, Toby, Edward, Emily, and Mavis all walked down a street near Oakland Bay Bridge, noticing very few duelists left.

"Boy, those pirates have been busy." said Mavis.

"HA! We can totally take them!" Percy boasted. "Especially now that I have the mighty Red-Eyes Black Dragon in my deck!"

"They won't be very easy." warned Thomas, reminding him of his and James's duels.

"And never get too cocky either." added Emily. "You will never know what they'll use to give them an advantage against whoever they're facing."

"Exactly." agreed Edward.

(elsewhere...)

Ten minutes later, the gang decided to grab some lunch before resuming their search. They stopped at an outdoor cafe, got a hotdog or two, and sat at a table to eat them.

"Man, this looks good!" drooled Percy hungrily.

"Hopefully we'll get to eat without running into trouble this time." said Emily.

As soon as she said those very words, the gang was instantly met upon by a pirate.

"Are one of you Thomas Billinton and Percy Avonside?" he asked rudely.

Emily sighed to herself. "A waste of my breath."

"What do you want?" asked Percy.

"A message from my boss." The pirate grinned, handing Thomas a note.

The blue-haired boy took the note and started to read it.

" _If you and your best friend ever wish to see your new friends Lily and Patch again_ -" Thomas read. "- _bring your decks and Duel Disks to the warehouse. Signed, the Paradox Brothers_ "

Angrily, Percy grabbed the pirate by his shirt collar.

"You jerk!" he yelled. "What did you do to them?!"

"I'm just the messenger." shrugged the pirate, who suddenly grabbed the green-haired boy's left hand and tossed him back over near Mavis. "Now follow me if you ever want to see your friends again."

"What makes you think we'll trust you?" Thomas demanded.

"You have no other choice."

"I'm afraid he has a point." Edward pointed out.

"We're never going to be left in peace." groaned Mavis.

(elsewhere...)

After fifteen minutes of walking through the streets, the pirate led Thomas and his friends to an abandoned warehouse.

"They're inside here." he said simply.

The teens all went inside...and were instantly met with a closed door and a dark room.

"H-Hey, who turned out the lights?!" yelped Emily.

"Is there anyone here?!" called Toby.

Suddenly, the lights turned on, with two new voices speaking out.

"You have entered-" began the first voice.

"-our hidden ground." added the second voice.

The first voice then spoke up again. "Where only duelists-"

"-can be found." finished the second voice.

"Who's there?!" called Thomas.

The voices spoke again.

"Before you pass-" spoke the first voice.

"-through our chamber-" added the second voice.

The first voice then spoke up again. "-you must agree-"

"-to face the danger!" finished the second voice.

On cue, two pirate brothers leaped in (Para and Dox) doing fancy acrobats and poses. They looked almost alike, except the first (Para) wore orange, and the second (Dox) wore green.

"What are these guys, circus rejects?" asked Mavis in a deadpan tone.

The twin brothers then continued to speak.

"So let the contest-" said the first pirate (Para).

"-now begin!" added the second pirate (Dox).

Para then spoke up again. "Notify-"

"-your next of kin!" finished Dox.

Yet again Para led off a sentence... "You're trapped-"

"-and the doors are all locked!" Dox finished the sentence.

The two pirates stepped, kicked straight up, and landed in deeper stances.

"You face the Brothers - Paradox!" They both finished at once.

"Paradox Brothers?" blinked Toby.

"Hired by Sailor John to eliminate any fools-" began Para.

"-who are in this tournament!" finished Dox.

"And once we are through with you-" began Para once more.

"-you will have no choice but to lament," finished Dox yet again.

"Where are Patch and Lily?!" demanded Edward. "We know you kidnapped them!"

"As if, by some crazy fluke, you win-" Para began yet again.

"-a challenging new test shall begin," finished Dox...again.

Para spoke up once more. "For over my shoulder, you see a door! And over my brother's, you'll see-"

"-one door more!" finished Dox...yet again.

Behind the brothers were two large doors. One blue, one green. And the symbols of the doors matched the symbols on the brothers' foreheads.

"The test, a choice-" Para started.

"-that you must make-" Dox continued.

"Which of these doors will you take?" The Paradox Brothers finished at once.

"This is confusing." commented Percy.

"The way they speak and rhyme reminds me of Bash and Dash." Thomas agreed.

The Paradox Brothers continued talking.

"One door leads outside-" began Para.

"-where you will never see your friends again!" finished Dox.

Yet again Para started a sentence... "The other door's the path you need-"

"-to free your friends and put this game to an end." Dox finished it.

"But which door leads out-?" Para once again began (again).

"-and which leads to woe?" Dox once again finished (again).

"That's for you to guess, and the Brothers Paradox to know!" The two brothers said at once.

"So even if Thomas wins this match-" Emily spoe up. "-we could still wind up losing Lily and Patch forever?"

Para chuckled. "Against us, one mere duelist will be creamed."

"So you must duel as a team." Dox added.

"You mean a Tag Team Duel?" asked Percy. "Count me in!"

Thomas stepped forth while activating his Duel Disk.

"Tag Team it is." he said calmly. "And I'd be honoured if Percy duelled by my side."

"No problem, Thomas." smiled the green-haired boy, activating his own Duel Disk.

The Paradox Brothers only chuckled evilly to themselves. Soon, the four duelists took their spots in-middle of the room.

"All right, you Brothers Paradox-" said Percy with determination. "-me and Thomas are going to clean your clocks!"

Once the Paradox Brothers activated their duel disks, the four duelists drew their opening hands.

"Prepare to be puzzled!" Para began.

"Prepare to be fooled!" Dox continued.

"Prepare to be baffled, for on this field we rule!" The brothers both said at once.

"Bring it on!" dared Thomas.

"Hold it a second, Thomas." Percy interrupted. "We kinda don't know how this Tag Team thing even works."

"It's quite simple." Para stated. "Both teams share 8000 life points a piece-"

"-and the first team to reach zero life points loses immediately!" Dox finished.

Percy looked a bit concerned as he looked over to Thomas.

"Boy, Thomas is putting a lot of faith in me." he thought to himself. "That means I cannot left him down."

"Very well." Thomas accepted the conditions bravely. "It's time to duel!"

Dox held out a card from his hand.

"First turn honours are mine!" he declared.

* * *

 **Turn One** : Dox (Team LP: 8000)  
 **Deck** : (35)  
 **Current Hand** (5): Labyrinth Tank, Kaiser Sea Horse, Tribute Doll, Shadow Ghoul, Cost Down

* * *

"I'll summon Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode!" Dox laid his monster card onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk.

The same Seahorse Warrior Spencer used once before appeared (Level: 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1650).

"My turn is over. Now it is Thomas's turn!"

"As you wish!" Thomas stated.

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Thomas (Team LP: 8000)  
 **Deck** : (35)  
 **Current Hand** (5): Curse of Dragon, Magician of Faith, Ambush Shield, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, and Sage's Stone

* * *

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian." said Thomas, placing the card on a monster field slot on his Duel Disk.

The familiar Elf Swordsman appeared on the field, brandishing its sword (Level: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200). Thomas then took and slotted a card into his Duel Disk.

"Next I place one card facedown and end my turn."

A facedown card materialized.

"Now it is my turn!" cried Para.

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Para (Team LP: 8000)  
 **Deck** : (35)  
 **Current Hand** (5): Sanga of the Thunder, Tribute Doll, Defense Wall, Dungeon Worm, and Fairy Meteor Crush

* * *

"I activate my brother's Kaiser Sea Horse's effect!" he declared. "I can use it as two tributes for a high level attribute monster!"

Kaiser Sea Horse vanished in a blue streak.

"I call forth Sanga of the Thunder!" announced Para, placing the card onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk.

Appearing in Kaiser Sea Horse's spot was the torso piece of a monster. This creature seemed to have the power of electricity in its veins (Level: 7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2200).

"You cheated!" protested Percy, pointing forth accusingly. "You can't use another person's monster just to summon one of your own!"

"In a normal duel, that would be cheating-" agreed Para, before chuckling at his opponent's naive stance. "-but in Tag Team Duels, you are allowed to use your teammates cards to help you."

"Meaning my brother was able to summon forth a powerful creature early on!" added Dox.

"But seeing as we're unable to attack on the first turn, you're spared of its wrath for the time being." The orange wearing pirate added as smugly as possible.

"Those two brothers are good." said Edward. "Using teamwork like that to call upon something like that."

"Thomas and Percy can win!" Emily insisted. "Come on, guys! Show 'em what you're made of!"

"You got it, Emily." nodded Percy confidently. "Now it's my go!"

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Percy (Team LP: 8000)  
 **Deck** : (35)  
 **Current Hand** (5): Gearfried the Iron Knight, Magical Arm Shield, Mad Sword Beast, Double Snare, and Salamandra

* * *

Looking at his hand, the green-haired boy narrowed his eyes

"I don't have anything to beat that thunder monster of theirs, but I can still protect myself from an attack." He selected a monster card from his hand.

"I summon Mad Sword Beast in defense mode!" announced Percy, placing a card sideways on a monster field slot on his Duel Disk.

An angry looking rhinoceros wearing an army helmet materialized. It let out an angry bellow (Level: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200).

"And finally-" Percy continued, taking another card from his hand. "I'll set this card facedown and end my turn."

A facedown card appeared behind Mad Sword Beast.

"The next move is back to me!" said Dox, drawing.

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Dox (Team LP: 8000)  
 **Deck** : (34)  
 **Current Hand** (5): Labyrinth Tank, Tribute Doll, Shadow Ghoul, Cost Down, and Labyrinth Wall

* * *

Looking at his hand, the green wearing Paradox Brother chuckled to himself.

"I'll activate the Spell card Cost Down!" He slotted the card into a spell/trap slot on his Duel Disk.

The mentioned Spell card materialized face-up.

"Now by discarding a card from my hand, Cost Down will lower the star level of every monster in my hand by two until the end phase." Dox explained, taking a card from his hand and sending it to his graveyard. From there, he took another card from his hand and laid it facedown and sideways on a monster field slot on his Duel Disk. "And from using it, I'll normal summon this monster in defense mode."

A facedown card (except sideways) materialized.

"That's all for me." said the green-wearing pirate. "Attack it if you dare."

"He must be trying to goad my into taking the bait." Thomas thought to himself. "Because Sanga of the Thunder would just crush my monster." He then spoke aloud while drawing his card. "My move!"

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Thomas (Team LP: 8000)  
 **Deck** : (34)  
 **Current Hand** (4): Curse of Dragon, Magician of Faith, Sage's Stone, and Buster Blader

* * *

The blue-haired boy looked pleased with what he had drawn.

"Yes! I drew Buster Blader. And since I can use my teammate's monsters too, I can summon this powerful monster."

Thomas looked to Percy, causing the green-haired boy to glance back.

"I sacrifice my Celtic Guardian and Percy's Mad Sword Beast!" announced the blue-haired boy, still holding onto his card.

The two monsters disappear into blue streaks. Thomas then placed the card on a monster field slot on his Duel Disk.

"Behold Buster Blader!"

Appearing on Thomas's field was a warrior wearing purple and yellow striped armor while wielding a large sword (Level: 7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2300).

Did Para or Dox look worried? Not even the slightest.

"Buster Blader, destroy Dox's facedown monster!" Thomas commanded.

Buster Blader obeyed, charging forth and slashing at the facedown monster with his blade.

Suddenly, Dox laughed. "Nice try!"

The monster Buster Blader struck was revealed to be...a maze (Level: 5/ATK: 0/DEF: 3000)?

"What?" cried Thomas (LP: 7600).

"The monster you attacked was Labyrinth Wall." explained Dox.

"That monster has 3000 defense points!" Percy complained. "How are we ever gonna get by it?"

"You won't!" Para laughed. "As long as it's out, you'll-"

"-never touch our life points!" added Dox.

"And the worst for you lot is yet to come!" The brothers finished at once, ending with evil laughter.

* * *

 **To be Continued!**


	20. Double Duel - Double Trouble (2)

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

Opening up, Thomas and Percy were both locked in a duel against two pirate brothers by the names of Para and Dox:  
-Thomas had a warrior-type monster, Buster Blader (Level: 7/ATK: 2600), and a facedown card on his field, and Percy only had a facedown card on his field.  
-Para had a monster called Sanga of the Thunder (Level: 7/ATK: 2600) on his side of the field, and Dox had a...wall-like monster called Labyrinth Wall (Level: 5/DEF: 3000) on his side of the field.

Regardless, Thomas and Percy both had to win this duel if they wanted to save their friends, Lily and Patch.

"Para, Dox." Thomas spoke up. "Why not you both just let our friends go and finish this duel fairly?"

"But that would spoil the fun of the second challenge." said Para snidely.

"And Sailor John wanted us to get a reason to duel and eliminate you." finished Dox.

"I've had about enough of this!" snapped Percy. "Why is Sailor John so obsessed with ruining this tournament and getting us eliminated?"

Para snickered. "The reason for the tournament getting ruined and your elimination is our little secret."

"One secret you'll never find out!" Dox added.

"Now enough banter! Lets continue the duel!" The two brothers said at the same time.

* * *

 **Title: Double Duel – Double Trouble, Part 2**

* * *

The warehouse was silent... very soon, it was time to begin Para's turn.

"It's now my go!" announced the pirate, drawing his card.

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : Para (Team LP: 8000)  
 **Deck** : (34)  
 **Current Hand** (5): Tribute Doll, Defense Wall, Dungeon Worm, Fairy Meteor Crush, and Suijin

* * *

His drawn card was a monster card called Suijin.

"Not just yet." Para thought to himself, smiling. "I'll first bolster our defenses first for the ultimate combo." He took a card from his hand and spoke aloud. "I summon Defense Wall in defense mode!"

A large stone wall with arms appeared and kneeled (Level: 4/ATK: 0/DEF: 2100).

"As long as this monster remains on the field, it's the only monster you can attack!" Para explained.

"No problem!" said Thomas confidently. "My Buster Blader will just crush it into rubble on my next turn!"

"We'll see." insterrupted Dox. "Now it is your turn, Percy!"

"Okay." The green-haired boy said, drawing his card. "Here goes."

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : Percy (Team LP: 7600)  
 **Deck** : (34)  
 **Current Hand** (4): Gearfried the Iron Knight, Double Snare, Salamandra, and Reinforcement of the Army

* * *

Unfortuntely...

"Nuts!" thought Percy. "Nothing I have right now can get by their monsters. Guess I'll have to make do for now."

He took his drawn Spell card and held it out to show everyone.

"I activate Reinforcement of the Army," announced the green-haired boy. "This lets me add a level 4 or lower warrior-type monster from my deck to my hand."

Percy took his deck out of his Duel Disk and opened it up. There, he found a card he was looking for and took it. Afterwards, Percy shuffled his deck, and then put it back in his Duel Disk before readying his obtained card.

"Now I summon Blue Flame Swordsman in defense mode!" continued Percy, laying his monster card onto a field monster slot on his Duel Disk.

The black armor clad warrior with the blue sword appeared before them (Level: 4/DEF: 1600).

"Now I play my Flame Swordsman's effect!" Percy continued. "It can transfer any number of its attack points to another monster on the field of my choosing."

"What?!" cried Para and Dox at once. "ANY monster?!"

"That's right, and I choose Buster Blader!"

Blue Flame Swordsman started glowing blue as it began to transfer at least 1000 of its own attack points over (ATK: 1800 - 800).

"I'll have my monster give up 1000 attack points to make Buster Blader even stronger!" grinned Percy.

Buster Blader began to glow blue as his attack points rose (ATK: 2600 - 3600).

"A very good idea to do." Para admitted.

"Too bad your monster will never get a chance to use its buffed up stats!" Dox finished.

"We'll see." retorted Percy. "My turn is over."

"The next move is mine," said Dox, drawing his card.

* * *

 **Turn Nine** : Dox (Team LP: 8000)  
 **Deck** : (33)  
 **Current Hand** (3): Labyrinth Tank, Tribute Doll, and Block Bound(!)

* * *

Dox let out a triumphant laugh and looked to his brother. "Brother, I have drawn what we need to make ourselves completely invincible!"

"Then let us celebrate, dear brother!" Para suggested.

"That doesn't sound good." muttered Thomas.

Thomas, Percy, Edward, Emily, Toby, and Mavis all watched as the Paradox Brothers both went into a series of acrobat flips before landing in a pose.

"I activate the Equip Spell card Block Bound!" Dox announced, slotting his card into his Duel Disk, causing the card to materialize face-up.

"What does that do?" asked Percy.

Dox laughed. "Why spoil the surprise? It's better for you to just find out for yourselves!"

Edward looked serious when he heard the pirate say that.

"Something's up."

Without a word, Thomas drew his next card.

* * *

 **Turn Ten** : Thomas (Team LP: 7600)  
 **Deck** : (33)  
 **Current Hand** (4): Curse of Dragon, Magician of Faith, Sage's Stone, and Monster Recovery

* * *

"Very well, if you want to meet the full power of my Buster Blader, you've got it!" The blue-haired boy pointed forth. "Buster Blader, attack Defense Wall now!"

Buster Blader obeyed and dove into the air with his blade.

"This will be the end of your Defense Wall!"

The Paradox Brothers only snickered to themselves, watching as Buster Blader's sword as struck Defense Wall! ...only for the monster to grab the opposing monster's blade like it was nothing.

"What the-?" gasped Thomas.

"Buster Blader should've destroyed that monster and reduced it to rubble!" Percy complained.

"Surprise!" called Para and Dox at once.

"This was your Spell card's effect, wasn't it?" Thomas demanded.

"Correct." Para nodded, smirking. "As long as this Spell card is equipped to Defense Wall..."

"...it cannot be destroyed by battle!" Dox added.

"And Defense Wall can be the only monster targeted by battle!" The Paradox Brothers both said at once.

"This isn't good." commented Edward unhappily. "Now Thomas and Percy cannot even get by any of their monsters to damage their life points."

"The Paradox Brothers are completely invincible!" Mavis added.

The Paradox Brothers laughed at their opponents' misfortune.

"I end my turn." scowled Thomas.

"My turn!" announced Para, drawing a card.

* * *

 **Turn Eleven** : Para (Team LP: 8000)  
 **Deck** : (33)  
 **Current Hand** (5): Tribute Doll, Dungeon Worm, Fairy Meteor Crush, Suijin, and Gate Guardian

* * *

On cue, a Spell card called Tribute Doll materialized face-up.

"I play a Spell card!" The orange clothing wearing brother announced, holding out the card in question. "Tribute Doll!"

"Tribute Doll?" Percy blinked. "What's that do?"

"It's a powerful card, Percy." Thomas pointed out. "It allows Para to tribute any one of his or his own teammates' monsters to special summon a level 7 monster from his hand."

"Correct." confirmed Para. "So I sacrifice Labyrinth Wall to call forth Suijin!"

Dox's Labyrinth Wall vanished in a blue streak, and taking its spot was a blue colored monster that looked like the lower part of a monster's body (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2400). Edward noticed that something was familiar about the two monsters Para and Dox controlled. Something...so very deadly about them. But what?

"Is something the matter, Edward?" asked Emily. "You've been quiet since those two pirates summoned Sanga of the Thunder earlier."

"It's just that something seems familiar about those cards." said Edward.

"Have you heard about them?" Mavis asked with interest.

Edward nodded slowly. "Yes. If those two are on the field with a third monster, something powerful will come forth."

"But what could it be?" Toby wondered.

"I don't know, but let's hope Thomas and Percy win before those two brothers manage to pull that summon off."

"Me too." Emily agreed. "Otherwise we'll never see Patch or Lily ever again."

It was then Thomas spoke up about where Patch and Lily were.

"Okay, where are they?" The blue-haired boy began firmly. "Tell us which doors you're keeping Lily and Patch behind."

"Why I would be happy to say!" said Para teasingly. "They are behind my door."

"No, they're behind MY door!" cut in Dox.

Para laughed. "Brother, you lie!"

"Nonsense! I never lie, liar!"

Unknowingly, Para and Dox's arguing was really a trick to throw their opponents off. Percy eventually got fed up with the arguing...

"ARGH! Would you just give us a clue or something?!" he demanded irritably.

Para and Dox both smirked slightly. "Fine."

Thomas and Percy both waited for either pirate to speak up. Finally...

"We'll give you a clue." said Para. "While everything one of us tells you shall be true..."

"...the other will speak nothing but lies to you!" finished Dox.

Back over with Edward, Toby, Emily, and Mavis...

"You know, this is starting to sound like an old riddle I've once heard." said Toby.

"Really?" Emily looked at the brown-haired boy.

"Where did you hear it?" Mavis asked.

"From my father." explained Toby. "It starts with a fork in the road; There's this kid trying to get to the village of truth-tellers. The thing is, there's a village of 'liars' right next to it. The kid doesn't know which way to go, so he asks a villager for directions. *But*, he doesn't know if the villager's from the truth village, or the 'liar' village. So the villager guy says he'll answer 'one question' - and that's the riddle; what should the kid ask to get to the truth village?"

The Paradox Brothers, meanwhile, were both still goading Thomas and Percy into believing one or the other.

"Don't be fooled." Para coaxed. "My door will most certainly lead to your friends."

"Liar!" snapped Dox, smirking. "'Mine' is the door that'll grant safe passage; ' _and have a happy end_ '!"

It was then Toby called out to both Thomas and Percy...

"Guys, this is all a riddle!"

Thomas and Percy both looked over to their brown-haired friend. Para and Dox both also looked on with frowns on their faces.

"What do you mean by that, Toby?" asked Percy.

Toby told them the riddle he explained to Emily, Mavis, and Edward, about the kid wanting to go to the village of truth-tellers, and meeting a villager from either the village of truth-tellers or the village of liars. Unfortunately, Para and Dox both overheard it and decided to take advantage of the situation...

"In that case, we will allow you both one question each." Para pointed out.

"Like the kid in the riddle asked the guy to show him his village, all I have to do is ask you to show me your ' _door_ '!" Percy stated confidently. "So 'both other you' - show me the door that you're guarding!"

Para and Dox both raised their right hands up into the air, pointing a finger upward. Percy, meanwhile, smirked to himself...

"At this point-" he thought to himself. "-the truth-teller will point to his own door, while the liar will point to the truth-teller's door."

The brothers then pointed both towards Dox's door.

"Huh?" gasped both Emily and Mavis.

"What?" gasped both Edward and Toby.

Percy, who knew this would happen, felt very pleased with himself.

"Bingo!"

Thomas looked over to Percy cautiously, who then continued to gloat.

"Para is the liar, and Dox tells the truth!" whooped Percy. "Now all we need is a certain someone here to ask where the door leads to."

He looked over to Thomas, who was in his thoughts over the situation...

"I don't know." Thomas thought to himself. "That seemed a little too easy."

"Anyway..." continued Percy, drawing a card. "It's my go!"

* * *

 **Turn Twelve** : Percy (Team LP: 7600)  
 **Deck** : (32)  
 **Current Hand** (5): Gearfried the Iron Knight, Double Snare, Salamandra, and Little-Winguard

* * *

Before the green-haired boy could take a card from his hand, Thomas called out to him...

"Percy, don't be fooled by them."

"Huh?" Percy looked over to his best friend curiously. "What do you mean?"

"The riddle has ' _some_ ' things in common with our present predicament." explained Thomas, "But there are some ' _key differences_ '. And trust me, Percy, those key differences change the entire nature of the problem."

"What's Thomas talking about?" quizzed Mavis.

"I don't know-" shrugged Toby. "-but I think he might have heard the riddle once before, too."

"In the riddle, there was only one person to question at the crossroads." said Thomas. "But in our situation, we have ' _two_ ' - Para *and* Dox. Now, both Para and Dox have told us the 'exact' same thing - one of them will speak nothing but the truth, and the other will speak nothing but lies. But there's a problem with that already."

The brothers were no longer grinning. Thomas had found them both out!

"Because if they were ' _as they said_ ' - one truth-teller and one liar-" Thomas went on. "-the liar could never admit to it. That would be telling the truth... the only way they could both make that statement is...if they were ' _both lying_ '. And that means we can't trust *either* Para, Dox, *or* their riddle."

"Wow, my head hurts just thinking about that." groaned Percy.

"Don't worry about it, Percy." said Thomas. "That riddle was just meant to throw us off-course." He smiled. "Let's duel now and figure out the door dilemma later."

"Good call, Thomas. And if I remember correctly, it's still my turn." With that said, Percy took a card from his hand. "I summon Little-Winguard in defense mode!"

A pint-sized monster wearing blue armor, which covered all but its yellow eyes, with two tiny wings on both its shoulders appeared. It wielded a sword and shield (Level: 4/DEF: 1800).

"I'm afraid that's all for me." sighed Percy.

"This doesn't look too good for Thomas and Percy." Edward stated. "Unless they can get rid of that Defense Wall, they'll never be able to get at those brothers' life points."

"My turn!" declared Dox, drawing his card.

* * *

 **Turn Thirteen** : Dox (Team LP: 8000)  
 **Deck** : (32)  
 **Current Hand** (3): Labyrinth Tank, Tribute Doll, and Graceful Charity

* * *

"Now I activate my Graceful Charity card!" He held it out to show everyone. "Now I can go ahead and draw three cards from my deck, and then discard two from my hand."

Dox drew his three cards and then discarded two from his hand. He now had added Monster Reborn, Kazejin, and another copy of Kaiser Sea Horse to his current hand, which also included Tribute Doll.

"Brother!" Dox called to Para. "I've done it! The one card that will seal their fates!"

"Well done, brother!" praised Para. "Now play it."

"Gladly!" Dox accepted, slotting a card into his Duel Disk. "But first, I'll go and play Monster Reborn!"

The mentioned Spell card materialized face-up. All of a suddenly, a large purple tank with several drills materialized (Level: 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2400).

"And I'll use it to revive the Labyrinth Tank!" The pirate then held out his own copy of Tribute Doll. "Finally, I'll play a copy of Tribute Doll!"

"Oh, not again!" groaned Percy.

"Oh yes!" grinned Dox. "Now I can tribute my tank in order to summon a level 7 monster from my hand." He held out the card in question. "And I choose to call forth Kazejin!"

Labyrinth Tank vanished in a blue streak, and taking its spot was a green colored monster that resembled the midsection of a body (Level: 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2200).

"We've done it!" cried Para joyfully. "We've got the three monsters we need!"

He was talking about Sanga, Kazejin, and Suijin, of course.

"What are they going to do with those?" asked Emily.

Suddenly, Edward remembered what they were.

"Oh no!" The intelligent blue-haired boy exclaimed in horror. "The trinity!"

"Umm... the what now?" Mavis quizzed.

"Three monsters that are used to summon a more powerful one."

At this point, Para and Dox both began to do a summon chant as the three monsters began to meld their powers together.

" ** _Elements of Thunder, Water and Wind. Suijin, Sanga, Kazejin begin. Meld your powers in eternal light. Show these fools your unstoppable might_**."

The three monsters merged together; Suijin at the bottom, Kazejin in the middle, and Sanga of the Thunder at the top.

" ** _He is pain beyond description_**!" began Para.

" ** _He'll mark the graves with your inscription_**!" added Dox.

The two brothers finished with... " ** _Gate Guardian_**!"

The fusion was complete, and there stood the three monsters as one. The powerful Gate Guardian (Level: 11/ATK: 3750/DEF: 3400).

"What...is that?" asked Percy in awe and fear.

"Meet the Gate Guardian!" Para announced. "The one monster-"

"-no one has ever beaten when facing us before!" Dox finished.

"Looks like Thomas and Percy are in trouble." said Emily, sounding extremely worried.

"Trouble doesn't seem to cut it." added Toby. "Just look at that thing! ...3750 attack points!"

"Your fate has been sealed!" grinned Para.

"And your friends with it!" Dox added, going into his battle phase. "Gate Guardian, blow away Buster Blader with your Thunderstroke Attack!"

Gate Guardian obeyed, letting loose a bright pink beam of concentrated power.

"Say farewell to your Buster Blader!" cried Para.

"And hello to some life point damage!" added Dox.

Buster Blader was hit by the beam of power and was destroyed. Thomas grimaced as he braced himself from the power of that attack (Team LP: 7450).

"Thomas!" cried his friends in worry.

"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Para. "Did you feel that? It's the sound-"

"-of your impending defeat!" Dox finished.

"We're not finished yet!" Percy declared hotly.

"Besides-" added Thomas, drawing his card. "-it's my turn."

* * *

 **Turn Fourteen** : Thomas (Team LP: 7450)  
 **Deck** : (32)  
 **Current Hand** (5): Curse of Dragon, Magician of Faith, Sage's Stone, Monster Recovery, and Big Shield Gardna

* * *

"This isn't going to be easy." he thought, looking worried. "Their Gate Guardian is so much more powerful than anything we've currently got."

"Well now, do you give up?" Para taunted.

"When a friend is at stake, I never give up!" retorted Thomas, taking a card from his hand. "I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode!"

The familiar warrior wielding a big shield materialized in a defensive stance (Level: 4/DEF: 2600).

"HA! You think that will help you?" Para scoffed.

"Looks more like it will hinder you!" Dox added.

Thomas ignored those pairs of comments.

"My turn is finished."

Para drew a card without saying a word, but gave aloud laugh upon seeing what he drew.

* * *

 **Turn Fifteen** : Para (Team LP: 8000)  
 **Deck** : (32)  
 **Current Hand** (3): Dungeon Worm, Fairy Meteor Crush, and Harpies' Feather Duster

* * *

"Behold the Equip Spell card Fairy Meteor Cruster!" Para slotted the card into his Duel Disk, causing the card to materialize face-up.

"This is bad!" Edward commented. "Now Gate Guardian is able to deal piercing damage to any monster it battles while they are in defense mode!"

"No fair!" objected Percy.

"Exactly the point!" laughed Para. "Gate Guardian, strike down the Blue Flame Swordsman now!"

Gate Guardian obeyed, letting loose a bright pink beam of concentrated power. Just then, Percy gave a small grin.

"Not this time."

The Paradox Brothers both gave confused looks on their faces. To show what me meant, Percy poked a button on his Duel Disk and his facedown card flipped up and revealed itself.

"I activate my Magical Arm Shield Trap card!" The green-haired boy announced pridefully.

"NOOO!" screamed Para and Dox. "NOT THAT!"

"Got that right, now I can take control of one of your monsters and you'll have to target it instead!"

A shield materialized on Blue Flame Swordsman's left arm, and he used it to launch some tongs of a sort.

"I'll now grab hold of your Defense Wall!" Percy announced.

The tongs stretched out and grabbed hold of Defense Wall and brought it over to the path of Gate Guardian's attack.

"Brother, hurry and call off your attack!" Dox panicked.

"It's too late, brother!" replied Para, horror-struck. "The blast has already been fired!"

Indeed it was too late. The blast hit Defense Wall, who was saved by Dox's Equip Spell, but not to protect the Paradox Brothers' life points.

"And since you attacked your own monster-" said Percy. "-you take the damage instead of us."

Para and Dox both scowled angrily from the heavy damage they took (Team LP: 6350).

"A mistake we won't make again!" growled Para, holding out a card. "I play the Spell card Harpies' Feather Duster!"

The mentioned Spell card materialized face-up.

"This allows me to destroy all your Spell and Trap cards."

A feathery storm ensured and destroyed Thomas's only facedown card (Ambush Shield) as well as Magical Arm Shield.

"HA! Despite that setback, our Guardian is still undefeated." Para said arrogantly.

"Which you will soon feel its wrath!" added Dox.

"As long as we believe in the Heart of the Cards-" retorted Percy. "-we'll find a way to beat you two!"

"Then show us what you can do!" The Paradox Brothers both said at once.

(elsewhere...)

While the dueling was going on... Over at the Arcade, Gordon, Henry, and James were each enjoying themselves immensely. They had been playing the games there since they arrived in the morning and were now seated at a table waiting for their pizza to arrive.

"Man, this day has been awesome." smiled Gordon

"You said it." agreed James. "Arcade games, boatloads of tickets, junk food galore, and there's no one I'd rather enjoy it with than my two best friends."

"Here, here!" Henry also agreed happily.

Unfortunately, their day suddenly got very bad. How so? Oh, because a large number of pirates had arrived at that very moment.

"All right, this is a stick-up!" called a pirate.

"You've got to be kidding me!" moaned James in annoyance. "Why can't we go one day without these guys bothering us?!"

The whole arcade was frozen in fear as the large band of pirates slowly walked inside.

"Now..." said a pirate. "Which one of you is James Hughes?"

No one dared say a word.

"I said which one of you is James Hughes!?" shouted the pirate. "Someone better tell me before we shoot!"

James couldn't take it anymore and stood straight up.

"That would be me!" The red-haired boy shouted. "Now leave these people alone!"

The pirates slowly approached, not lowering their guns.

"So, you're James." said a pirate sinisterly.

"And I take it you're here to duel?" James asked rhetorically.

"Hardly." sneered the pirate. "Unlike Sledge, who ended up failing to take you out, we're here to eliminate you...permanently."

"That's not going to happen! Why are you pirate freaks obsessed with kicking people out of Discord's tournament?"

"That's a secret only our boss knows." retorted the pirate. "And you and your two friends here won't live long enough to find out."

With that, seven pirates surrounded Gordon, Henry, and James, all armed with rifles. Oh no! Is this really the end of our three heroes? Stay tuned!

* * *

 **To be Continued!**


	21. Double Duel - Double Trouble (3)

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

Opening up at the arcade, Gordon, Henry, and James were each having a really bad day! ...well, it started out really good at first, but then a band of pirates stormed the place and had everyone frozen with fear due to the band wielding guns and having them at a point. And now that the three teenage boys were captured, they were going to be executed by those pirates rather than *eliminated* from the tournament. Will they be the first to go?

"Any last words?" One pirate asked, as he and his companions all prepared to open fire.

"You're not going to get away with this!" cried Henry.

Before anymore could be said, the sound of police sirens filled the air.

"It's the police!" gasped the leader of the pirate band. "Let's get out of here!"

"No!" cried another pirate. "We have to finish the job here and now!"

Unfortunately, that distraction cost them; as this allowed Gordon, Henry, and James to slip away undetected. It was only when they were out of the building did the pirates realize what had happened.

"Drat!" growled the pirate leader. "After them!"

* * *

 **Title: Double Duel – Double Trouble, Part 3**

* * *

While some (around half) of the pirates managed to escape and start to search for the three teenagers, the rest were caught by the arriving police.

"You can't arrest us!" objected a pirate as he was tossed into the van. "We're innocent!"

"Tell it to the judge!" One police officer retorted, handcuffing that pirate.

(elsewhere...)

While Gordon, Henry, and James had big problems right now, Thomas and Percy had their own problems. Inside a warehouse, the two teens were locked in a duel against two pirate brothers by the names of Para and Dox, and if they (Thomas and Percy) both lose to that pair, they would never see Patch or Lily again.

"Now do you see how hopeless you are?" asked Para.

"Against our Gate Guardian, you have no hope of winning!" Dox added.

"Well, we're not giving up until we save our friends!" said Percy, drawing a card.

* * *

 **Turn Sixteen** : Percy (Team LP: 7450)  
 **Deck** : (32)  
 **Current Hand** (4): Gearfried the Iron Knight, Double Snare, Salamandra, and Hayabusa Knight

* * *

Unfortunately, the green-haired boy's drawn card (and current hand) wasn't gonna help.

"Well this reeks." he sighed. "I'll leave my Little-Winguard in defense mode and end my turn."

"A good lot that will do!" Para chuckled. "You forget our Fairy Meteor Crush is still equipped to our Guardian, and so-"

"-our Guardian will STILL deal life point damage!" Dox finished, drawing his card.

* * *

 **Turn Seventeen** : Dox (Team LP: 6350)  
 **Deck** : (28)  
 **Current Hand** (2): Kaiser Sea Horse and Guardian Axe(!)

* * *

His drawn card was an Equip Spell card called Guardian Axe.

"And now your fates are further sealed!" Dox laughed, after noticing what he drew. "I activate the powerful Guardian Axe!"

"What is that?!" demanded Thomas.

Para snickered. "This Equip Spell card can only be equipped to Gate Guardian... When it is equipped-"

"-Gate Guardian's attack and defense both increase by 1000 points!" Dox finished.

A battle axe-like weapon materialized in Gate Guardian's hands, making him grow more powerful than he already was (ATK: 3750 - 4750/DEF: 3400 - 4400).

"Now destroy Little-Winguard!" commanded Dox.

Gate Guardian obeyed, letting loose another bright pink beam of concentrated power. The beam slammed and destroyed the poor Little-Winguard in one blast. The force of this blast was so strong that it slammed and knocked Thomas and Percy both back a distance until they landed on their backs (Team LP: 4500).

"That had to hurt." Toby commented.

"We can't give up!" groaned Thomas, getting back up. "We have to keep fighting no matter what!"

"But how?" Percy asked in worry. "That Gate Guardian is nearly invincible! And even if we can get something powerful enough to stop it, that Defense Wall will only repel our attack."

Thomas merely drew a card from his deck. "We just have to believe in the Heart of the Cards.

* * *

 **Turn Eighteen** : Thomas (Team LP: 4500)  
 **Deck** : (32)  
 **Current Hand** (5): Curse of Dragon, Magician of Faith, Sage's Stone, Monster Recovery, and Dark Magic Ritual

* * *

On cue, a Spell card called Monster Recovery materialized face-up.

"I activate the Spell card Monster Recovery!" The blue-haired boy announced, holding the mentioned Spell card from his hand. "Now Percy and I both return all cards we have on our fields to our respective decks. Then we combine our hands with our decks, shuffle them, and draw five new cards!"

Big Shield Gardna turned into an orb of light and flew into Thomas's deck. Then both teammates combined their current hands with their decks, shuffled them, and then drew five new cards:  
-Percy's new hand consisted of Knight of Dark Dragon, Dark Dragon Ritual, Dragon Nails, Burning Soul Sword, and Alligator's Sword.  
-Thomas's new hand consisted of Swords of Revealing Light, Polymerization, Summoned Skull, Monster Reborn, and Magical Hats.

"Now I activate Swords of Revealing Light!" continued Thomas, slotting another card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk.

Swords made entirely of light started raining down from the sky, striking the Paradox Brothers' side of the field.

"What is the-" Para began.

"-meaning of this outrage!?" Dox finished.

"These magical swords will prevent you both from attacking for three turns." explained Thomas. "Giving us time to prepare a counter."

"Grr... so be it." The brothers both growled at once.

"And now, I'll play Monster Reborn and resurrect from my graveyard Buster Blader!" Thomas continued, slotting a card into his Duel Disk.

Thomas's warrior monster reappeared and posed with his sword fiercely (Level: 7/ATK: 2600).

"Finally, I'll tribute my warrior to call forth from my hand the Summoned Skull!" Thomas announced.

Buster Blader vanished and in his place was a large skeleton looking fiend with wings and pink muscles behind its bones (Level: 6/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1200).

"But Buster Blader was stronger." exclaimed Mavis. "Why would Thomas tribute it for Summoned Skull?"

"Thomas must have something up his sleeve." Edward stated. "Let's just watch and see what happens."

Thomas then slotted one more card from his hand into his Duel Disk.

"Finally, I'll set this card facedown and end my turn"

A facedown card appeared before Summoned Skull.

"Is that your best?" asked Para, drawing his card. "That was pathetic."

"We'll see about that." Thomas retorted. "Now it's your turn."

"As you wish!"

* * *

 **Turn Nineteen** : Para (Team LP: 6350)  
 **Deck** : (31)  
 **Current Hand** (2): Dungeon Worm and Polymerization

 **Swords of Revealing Light** : 3 Turns

* * *

Almost immediately, the pirate entered his end phase.

"I shall pass my turn." Para stated at once. "Now go and take your turn, Percy!"

"Okay!" The green-haired boy nodded, drawing his card.

* * *

 **Turn Twenty** : Percy (Team LP: 4500)  
 **Deck** : (30)  
 **Current Hand** (6): Knight of Dark Dragon, Dark Dragon Ritual, Dragon Nails, Burning Soul Sword, Alligator's Sword, and Red-Eyes Black Dragon

* * *

His drawn card was the Red-Eyes Black Dragon monster card.

"Yes!" Percy thought happily. "I drew the Red-Eyes Black Dragon card I've won from Dennis! These two clowns are soooo in for it now." He took a card from his hand and slotted it into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "I activate the Ritual Spell card Dark Dragon Ritual!"

The mentioned Spell card materialized face-up.

"By offering a monster from my field or hand with a star level of four or higher, I can call upon from my hand a powerful monster!"

Suddenly, Alligator's Sword materialized briefly before being offered for the tribute.

"Behold!" declared Percy, placing the card onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk. "The Knight of Dark Dragon!"

A warrior resembling the Paladin of White Dragon materialized...but was wearing black armor, and had no steed to ride on (Level: 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200).

"But my monster won't be here for long." Percy continued, clenching the fist of his right hand. "Now I'll play its special effect!"

"Effect?!" cried Para and Dox.

"By sacrificing my knight, I can special summon my deck's newest ace!"

Knight of Dark Dragon disappeared in a flash as a swirl of fire appeared.

"I summon the Red-Eye Black Dragon!" announced Percy, placing the card on a monster field slot on his Duel Disk.

On cue, the black scaled dragon with glowing red-eyes materialized in the blaze of fire with a mighty screeching roar (Level: 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000). All of a sudden, Para and Dox both laughed at what looked like to be th worst move they ever seen...

"That's it? That's all you went through just to summon?!" asked Para dismissively.

"It was pointless!" Dox added. "Our Gate Guardian can overcome those two monsters without even putting up a fight!"

"Laugh all you want-" retorted Percy. "-but we'll have the last laugh. Besides, did you forget your own little rule?"

Para and Dox both stopped laughing.

"You can use your teammate's cards in addition to your own." The green-haired boy continued. "And now I'm gonna use my teammate's facedown card as if it were my own!"

Thomas nodded in agreement and poked a button on his Duel Disk to reveal his facedown. The card facedown was revealed to be...

...Polymerization.

"Now I'll go and fuse Red-Eyes with Thomas's Summoned Skull!"

The two monsters began to fuse together.

"Behold!" said the two duelists at once. "The Black Skull Dragon!"

When the fusion ended, standing in black was Red-Eyes with very bony-like scales all around its body. The head now had two large horns also. The new dragon let out a deep-voiced roar (Level: 9/ATK: 3200/DEF: 2500).

"Whoa..." gasped Emily in amazement. "That's a powerful monster."

"Indeed." agreed Edward. "The question is-"

"-will it be enough to win them the duel?" Toby finished.

The Black Skull Dragon faced off against Gate Guardian.

(elsewhere...)

Back with Gordon, Henry, and James in the middle of the streets, they were still on the run from the remains of the pirates.

"Get back here!" shouted one of the pirates.

"Never!" James shouted back.

Eventually, the three teenagers managed to duck into an alleyway and hide from the pirates long enough to catch their breath.

"Gone..." The pirate leader grumbled, and then looked to his grunts. "Search for them!"

Henry peeked out from his hiding spot and saw that the pirates had all split up to resume their search, while the leader remained where he was.

"There's only one left." Henry whispered to his friends.

"Surely we can take him." said Gordon.

"And we can." agreed James. "I have an idea..."

After going over their plan quickly, the three boys nodded to each other.

"Okay." James soon said quietly. "On the count of three. One... two..."

Just as the pirate leader walked by them...

"THREE!"

Without any other warning, the teens charged out and took the pirate by surprise, knocking him to the ground and making him drop his gun.

"Okay, we got him." Gordon stated. "Now what?"

"We wait for him to wake up." James stated. "And then we'll make him get his grunts to stand down."

"And maybe we can get some answers out of him about Sailor John," added Henry.

(elsewhere...)

Back at the duel between Thomas, Percy, and the Paradox Brothers, the pirate brothers were back to laughing.

"So you brought out your best monster." Para started. "But it doesn't matter-"

"-because you'll lose it in the end!" Dox finished.

"Oh no, we won't." insisted Percy. "He will be your own downfall."

"We shall see." Dox replied gruffly, drawing his next card.

* * *

 **Turn Twenty-One** : Dox (Team LP: 6350)  
 **Deck** : (27)  
 **Current Hand** (2): Kaiser Sea Horse and Riryoku

 **Swords of Revealing Light** : 3 Turns

* * *

Seeing what he drew, Dox could only snicker once more.

"I...kinda missed the joke there." Percy snarked.

"This duel will be over sooner than you thought." said Dox, sliding the drawn card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "I activate Riryoku."

The mentioned Spell card materialized face-up.

"That's one of the rarest cards in the game!" gasped Thomas.

Para smirked. "Then I take it you've heard of it?"

"Yes, I have... Now you can take half the attack points off another monster and add it to one you control."

"Very good." giggled Dox. "So say goodbye to half of your Black Skull Dragon's attack points!"

Black Skull Dragon felt itself getting weaker progressively (ATK: 3200 - 1600), but Gate Guardian felt itself growing even stronger (ATK: 4750 - 6350).

"That thing grew stronger than it already was!" Mavis complained. "How are Thomas and Percy gonna get themselves out of this mess now?"

"Well, just be thankful that Swords of Revealing Light is still out." Edward reminded. "The Paradox Brothers still have to wait two more turns before attacking."

"It's your move." said Dox.

Thomas just drew his card without a word.

* * *

 **Turn Twenty-Two** : Thomas (Team LP: 4500)  
 **Deck** : (30)  
 **Current Hand** (2): Magical Hats and Dust Tornado

* * *

Thomas looked at his card carefully and slotted it into his Duel Disk.

"I place this card facedown and end my turn."

A facedown card appeared behind the Black Skull Dragon.

"HA! Too little, too late!" Para taunted, drawing his card. "It's my turn!"

* * *

 **Turn Twenty-Three** : Para (Team LP: 6350)  
 **Deck** : (31)  
 **Current Hand** (2): Dungeon Worm, Polymerization, and Riryoku

 **Swords of Revealing Light** : 2 Turns

* * *

Taking one look at his card, Para let out a loud laugh.

"Well, what do you know, brother? I've drawn exactly what you've used on your turn!"

He showed his drawn card to the others.

"Not another Riryoku!" complained Emily.

"Say goodbye to another half of your attack points!" Para yelled out gleefully.

Black Skull Dragon grew even weaker (ATK: 1600 - 800), and Gate Guardian grew even stronger...again (ATK: 6350 - 7150).

"There is not a card in your deck that can help you now!" Dox gloated. "So make your soon-to-be last moves!"

"We will win!" Percy retorted, drawing his card. "Just you wait and see!"

* * *

 **Turn Twenty-Four** : Percy (Team LP: 4500)  
 **Deck** : (29)  
 **Current Hand** (3): Dragon Nails, Burning Soul Sword, and Pot of Greed

* * *

His drawn card was the Pot of Greed Spell card.

"I activate Pot of Greed!" The green-haired boy held out his card. "Now I can draw two cards from my deck."

He is shown to have drawn Monster Reborn and Inferno Fire Blast (both being Spell cards).

"I activate Monster Reborn!" Percy continued, holding up the first Spell card. "With this, I can bring back my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

The Red-Eyes Black Dragon reappeared with its usual roar.

"Why revive that creature?" asked Para curiously.

"Are you trying to commit suicide?" Dox added snidely.

"Not on your life." snapped Percy. "With Red-Eyes on the field again, I can activate this card." He held up the second Spell card. "Inferno Fire Blast!"

The Spell card materialized facedown before flipping up and revealing itself. The Red-Eyes Black Dragon started charging up a large stream of flames in its mouth.

"Attack with Inferno Fire Blast!" called Percy.

Red-Eyes obeyed, firing the blast at the Paradox Brothers, not the monsters. The flames soon struck the two pirate brothers, causing them both to scream (Team LP: 3950). Once the flames died down, Thomas looked towards Percy.

"What did you do to them?" The blue-haired boy asked in a puzzled tone.

"Inferno Fire Blast allowed Red-Eyes to deal some major damage to them." explained Percy. "They just lost 2400 life points."

Para and Dox both stood back up, scowling.

"You may have gotten to our life points-" Para began.

"-but something like that, we'll get you for!" Dox finished, drawing his card.

* * *

 **Turn Twenty-Five** : Dox (Team LP: 3950)  
 **Deck** : (26)  
 **Current Hand** (2): Kaiser Sea Horse and Sogen

 **Swords of Revealing Light** : 2 Turns

* * *

"...which I'll have to do later, as there's nothing I can do so far."

"Then it's back to me." declared Thomas, just as he drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn Twenty-Six** : Thomas (Team LP: 4500)  
 **Deck** : (29)  
 **Current Hand** (2): Magical Hats and Spider Web

* * *

"I activate the Spell card Spider Web!"

All of a sudden, a silky string appeared out of the held out Spell card and went into Para's graveyard, pulling out, much to the pirate's shock, his copy of Riryoku.

"Wait, what are you-?!" cried Para.

"Spider Web allows me to take one Spell card from your graveyard that you recently had sent there." explained Thomas. "So now I will take hold and use your own Riryoku card against you!"

Para and Dox both watched in horror as their Gate Guardian suddenly found ITSELF growing weaker (ATK: 7150 - 3575). Meanwhile, the Black Skull Dragon found itself gaining back much of the power it lost (ATK: 800 - 4375).

"That just might work." Edward commented. "Now if they can figure a way to breach through that Defense Wall, they can probably win the duel."

"My turn is over now." Thomas stated. "Make your move, Para!"

Growling, the orange clothed pirate drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn Twenty-Seven** : Para (Team LP: 3950)  
 **Deck** : (29)  
 **Current Hand** (2): Dungeon Worm, Polymerization, and Sogen

* * *

"I'll pass this turn." sighed Para, but then grinned evilly. "But on our next turn, you fools will feel the full fury of our Gate Guardian!"

"We won't let that happen!" Percy rebuffed, drawing his card.

* * *

 **Turn Twenty-Eight** : Percy (Team LP: 4500)  
 **Deck** : (26)  
 **Current Hand** (3): Dragon Nails, Burning Soul Sword, and Copycat

* * *

The green-haired boy was surprised to see that his drawn card was a monster card called Copycat. After reading over its effect to himself, the green-haired boy gave a cheeky grin at what he had planned.

"Looks like this might help us." Percy thought only to himself. He then held the card out. "I summon Copycat!"

A small humanoid spellcaster monster with the face of a mirror materialized on Percy's side of the field, where it stood beside the Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Level: 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0). Edward, Toby, Emily, and Mavis were all a little confused at what Percy had planned...

"What good will that do?" Emily asked aloud.

"This little guy can copy the original attack and defense points of one monster on your field." explained Percy. "Like Gate Guardian!"

Copycat suddenly turned itself into an exact double of Gate Guardian (ATK: 0 - 3750/DEF: 0 - 3400).

Para and Dox both looked worried at first, but they quickly recovered.

"I doesn't matter." Para began. "You'll still have-"

"-to get by our Defense Wall!" Dox added.

"And right now, he cannot be destroyed in battle!" The two brothers finished at once.

"We'll see." Percy insisted. "Red-Eyes, attack Defense Wall with Inferno Fire Blast!"

Red-Eyes Black Dragon obeyed and fired a blast of fire at Defense Wall.

"You fool!" cried Para. "Were you even listening?!"

"Trap card open!" called the voice of Thomas.

Para's cocky look turned to one of worry. Over to Thomas's field, the blue-haired boy's facedown card flipped up and revealed itself.

"Dust Tornado!"

Out of the Trap card came a large tornado.

"Dust Tornado?" gawked Para and Dox at once.

"This Trap card lets me destroy one Spell or Trap on the field." explained Thomas. "So now, say goodbye to Block Bound!"

The burst of wind blew over the Block Bound Spell card and destroyed it. Para and Dox both screamed in horror as their Defense Wall was destroyed by the Inferno Fire Blast.

"And that makes your Gate Guardian vulnerable to attack once more." announced Percy. "Copycat, attack it now!"

The Copycat Gate Guardian obeyed, firing a beam of concentrated pink energy at the real Gate Guardian. There was nothing the Paradox Brothers could do to save their monster. They could only watch as Gate Guardian crumbled before them (Team LP: 3775).

"This cannot be possible, brother!" gulped Para.

"I know, brother, but it is probable." Dox agreed.

All that was left to attack was...

"Black Skull Dragon-" Thomas began.

"-attack their life points directly." Percy added.

"MOLTEN FIREBALL ATTACK!" The two duelists called out at once.

The Black Skull Dragon obeyed, charging up a blast and firing it at the Paradox Brothers. Once the fireball collided with them, the two pirates cried out in pain as they lost the rest of their life points (Team LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Thomas Billinton and Percy Avonside both win!**

* * *

"They did it!" cheered Emily. "They've won!"

"That means Lily and Patch are both safe!" Mavis added. "And they win extra star coins too."

Thomas and Percy both picked up the star coins that rolled to their feet. Percy took two and Thomas took three.

"We did it." smiled Thomas. "Now we both qualify for the finals."

"And Patch and Lily go free too." Percy added.

Despite losing, Para and Dox both smirked as they got back up.

"Not quite."

"Huh?" gasped Emily.

"What are they talking about?" added Mavis.

"They're right." Edward suddenly said, frowning.

"We still have to pick the right door they're behind first." Thomas agreed sternly. He walked over to the two pirate brothers. "Now then, I know that both of you are lying to me right now."

"Nonsense, I never lie!" Dox countered.

"I never lie either!" added Para.

"Oh really?" asked Thomas, pulling something out of his pocket. They looked like two coins. "We'll decide with these."

He looked over to Emily and held out his hand.

"Could I see a marker, Emily?"

The dark green-haired girl nodded and pulled out a black marker from her purse, giving it to her blue-haired friend. Para and Dox both continued to smile to themselves, thinking that there was no way Thomas could figure their scheme out.

"I've marked each coin to represent a different door." Thomas explained, once he finished what he was doing. "The coin that I keep clenched in my fist will be the door that I have chosen."

"If you really care about your friends-" Para stated. "-you will choose my door."

"No!" countered Dox. "MY door is the best choice."

Percy couldn't take it anymore. "Come on!" he groaned. "Just give us a straight answer already!"

"I * **am** * giving you a straight answer!" argued both Para and Dox.

"Enough!" snapped Thomas, taking a step forth. "We will figure out which door will lead to our friends."

He held out both fists, clenched, and carrying a coin a piece.

"Game Start!"

The brothers watched tensely. Thomas looked from one fist, to the other, deciding carefully. Left? Or right? Or left? At last, he opened his left fist; the coin with the Dox emblem shimmered in his palm.

"That coin is marked for Dox's door..." began Para.

"But was your choice good, or was it poor?" asked Dox.

After a full minute of silence (with Edward, Toby, Percy, Emily, and Mavis all looking on anxiously), the Paradox Brothers spoke up...

"The answer you picked-" began Para.

"-was wrong!" Dox exclaimed. "My door was correct-!"

"-all along!" Para finished, entering a laugh.

Thomas kept his neutral expression while Edward, Toby, Percy, Emily, and Mavis all gasped in shock.

"For crying out loud!" cried Toby in dismay.

"Are you saying Dox's door was right all along?!" wailed Emily. "We'll never see Patch or Lily again now!"

Thomas smiled. "Not quite."

Para and Dox both scowled.

"Oh yes, it was!" Para insisted heatedly.

"Except if we ' **had** ' picked it-" The blue-haired boy continued. "-' **Para's** ' door would be the right one!"

Now Edward, Toby, Percy, Emily, and Mavis all had looks of confusion instead of shock on their faces.

"What do you mean by that, Thomas?" Percy asked curiously.

Thomas explained everything... "It would seem that this warehouse was constructed to change doorways and such. That way, if we were to win this duel, you'd both be confident that we'd always choose the wrong door."

"No fair!" objected Emily. "You two pirates cheated!"

"Too bad, too late, you chose a way!" smirked Dox. "And that means-"

"-in Sailor John's crew, your friends will stay!" finished Para with a laugh.

"Well, actually..." interrupted Thomas, raising his unopened fist. "You never ' **saw** ' our choice."

He opened the second fist, and revealed - a second coin marked with the Dox symbol. Para and Dox both now looked worried as their enemy continued to speak.

"Somehow, I had a gut feeling you'd try to pull a stunt like that." chuckled Thomas. "So I went and pulled a stunt of my own." He opened his other fist and showed the other coin...also marked with the Dox symbol. "Instead of marking both of the coins with one symbol each, I had marked them both with one symbol. That way, it would ensure we didn't lose."

Para and Dox both shouted in anguish that they had lost to a bunch of kids.

"Heh, beaten you at your own game." Percy teased.

The Dox door swung open and revealed Lily and Patch gagged and tied up. The five friends went over to untie them.

"Thanks for getting us out, guys." sighed Patch, once the gag was removd from his mouth.

"We thought we were doomed." Lily stated.

Just then, there was a loud bashing on the main door leading outside. Suddenly, it burst open and revealed more pirates.

"Great..." Percy grumbled. "We got more company."

But then, Gordon, Henry, and James each walked in, smirking.

"'Sup?" asked James. "What did we miss?"

"Gordon, Henry, James!" Emily exclaimed in surprise. "But how-?"

"We had a bit of a run in with these pirates." Henry pointed out.

"But we were able to get them to call off their hunt for us." added Gordon.

"How?" Mavis asked, sounding incredibly surprised to say the least.

"We were able to persuade their leader to call it off." answered James, just as a flashback began.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Back in the alleyway, the pirate gang leader slowly started coming around.

"Ehh... what happened?"

He found himself surrounded by Gordon, Henry, and James.

"Not so tough all by yourself now, are you?" asked Gordon.

"What do you want with me?" The gang leader demanded.

"We want answers." James replied sternly, stomping on the dropped gun with his left foot. "Why did Sailor John send you to kill me and my friends?"

"And why does he want Thomas out of the tournament?" added Henry.

"And what does he want with Spencer's family company?" Gordon finished.

"I-I'll never talk!" The gang leader spat.

"Oh yes, you will!" argued James.

At once, Henry grabbed the gang leader by the hair to keep his head still as Gordon delivered a hard punch to it.

"Now... unless you want an even bigger bruise, you'll-"

"BOSS!" cried a voice.

It was then the band of pirates arrived in the alleyway.

"Don't just stand there!" shouted the gang leader. "Shoot them!"

The pirates raised their guns and were ready to open fire when they noticed Gordon pulling their leader by his coat collar up.

"Do so-" The tall, blue-haired boy said in a surprisingly cold tone. "-and you might just shoot your boss as well."

The pirates realized Gordon was right and lowered their weapons. Finally, the leader caved in...

"All right! I'll talk...!"

That was when the flashback ended.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback ended.

"And that's how we're here." Gordon stated. "These guys agreed to stand down when we threatened their boss."

"Smart thinking." smiled Toby.

Right around then, police sirens were echoing outside.

"And now the police show up." Thomas commented, turning around...and gasping at something. "H-Hey! Para and Dox are both gone!"

"Where'd they go?" asked Percy.

"They must have escaped." Edward answered. "And it looks like they're long gone, too."

(elsewhere...)

Later on, after arrests were placed on the pirates, the Tidmouth Teens, Mavis, Patch, and Lily all decided to grab some dinner at a diner before returning to the hotel.

"Now all three of us have ten star coins." said Thomas.

"And that means we qualify for the finals." Percy added happily.

"We're so proud of you guys." Emily stated, hugging Thomas tightly. "We knew you could do it!"

Thomas couldn't help but blush at the slightly older girl's affectionate hug, and the others couldn't help but chuckle watching the blue-haired boy's reaction to it. Yup, the next few days were probably going to be interesting.

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, Spencer was still in the middle of searching for duelists to crush, but he wasn't having very much luck.

"There's hardly any duelists left." The silver-haired boy said to himself. "Heh, it's almost as though they were too afraid to challenge the likes of me."

Walking into an alleyway, he soon sensed he wasn't alone.

"Who's there?!"

Spencer quickly activated his Duel Disk and prepared himself for a challenge.

"Well done, Spencer Gresley." said the voice of one person, who then walked out of the shadows. It was Sailor John's second-in-command, Leon. "You never seem to back away from a challenge. Discord would be very proud to hear that."

Leon was shown now wearing a business suit instead of a pirate outfit and wetsuit.

"What do you want?" demanded Spencer.

Leon only chuckled evilly. He was clearly aiming to make sure this tournament would be Spencer's absolute last.


	22. Spencer vs The Forbidden One

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

Opening up in an alleyway, Spencer found himself confronted by one of Sailor John's pirate commanders. In this case, Leon, second-in-command of the group.

"I said... who are you?!" Spencer asked again, this time sounding more forceful.

"My name is Leon." answered the disguised pirate. "And I'm an employ from Industrial Illusions. Discord has sent me to ensure that you never reach him."

Spencer frowned. "That's what you think! Nobody kidnaps my family and gets away with it!"

"You sound so confident." Commander Leon replied smoothly. "What makes you even think you'll even succeed in defeating me, let alone Discord?"

"Because my deck is full of the strongest cards in the game." said Spencer haughtily. "Your worthless little deck pales in comparison to its might."

Commander Leon only howled with laughter. This made the silver-haired boy even crosser...

"What are you laughing at?!"

"You have no idea what power lurks in my deck." tittered Commander Leon slowly.

"Oh really?" Spencer raised an eyebrow, before getting into a duelling stance. "Then let's see you put that power to the test!"

Commander Leon activated his Duel Disk. "As you wish. Once I defeat you, Discord will handsomely reward me."

"Well, once I win-" retorted Spencer. "-Discord will pay for what he has done!"

The two duelists drew their opening hands (LP: 4000).

"Duel!"

* * *

 **Title: Spencer vs. The Forbidden One**

* * *

Spencer and Commander Leon both stared each other down for what seemed like forever.

"If you don't mind, I'll go first." insisted Commander Leon.

"By all means." Spencer replied.

* * *

 **Turn One** : Leon (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (35)  
Current Hand (5): Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, Big Eye, Cyber-Stein, Painful Choice, and Mystical Elf

* * *

" **Big mistake**." Leon declared, holding up a card before turning it over. "For my turn, I'll play this... Painful Choice! This Spell card-"

"I know what it does, you fool!" Spencer snapped.

"Alright." snickered Commander Leon, amused with the silver-haired boy's anger. "Now pick one of the five chosen cards for me to add to my hand." He grinned deviously as he showed the five cards. "You'll be plenty surprised when you see what they are."

Spencer at first didn't care what the cards were. But once he got a good look at them, he gasped in shock.

"I-It can't be!" The silver-haired boy exclaimed.

The five cards in question were...the five pieces of the mighty Exodia the Forbidden One.

"Those are the five pieces of Exodia!"

"That's right." confirmed Commander Leon, not losing his smirk. "So which piece shall I keep?"

Spencer didn't say a word at first. This was the first time he ever saw Exodia in person, considering it was such a rare set. To summon Exodia, the duelist would need each of the five pieces in their hands.

-"Left Leg of the Forbidden One"  
-"Left Arm of the Forbidden One"  
-"Exodia the Forbidden One"  
-"Right Arm of the Forbidden One"  
-"Right Leg of the Forbidden One"

When they do have all five pieces in their hands, Exodia would be summoned forth and the duelist would instantly win.

"Wake up!" called Commander Leon, snapping Spencer out of his daze. "Now go and choose a piece for me to keep!"

"Fine." huffed Spencer. "I pick the Right Arm."

Chuckling, Commander Leon sent the other four pieces of Exodia into the graveyard, and added the Right Arm to his hand.

"I'm impressed." The pirate commander said smoothly. "You've stopped me from summoning Exodia. You must feel very proud of yourself." Commander Leon took a card from his hand. "But don't think you're off the hook just yet... I'll go and lay this monster in defense mode."

A facedown card appeared sideways (meaning defense position).

"From there, I'll call it a turn."

"Why would he just allow me to take out Exodia?" Spencer wondered. "He must be up to something."

He drew his next card.

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (34)  
 **Current Hand** (6): Burst Breath, Spirit Ryu, Kaiser Glider, Ring of Defense, Attack Guidance Armor, and Vorse Raider

* * *

"All right, you... Prepare to feel the touch of cold steel!" Spencer gestured a hand outward. "I summon forth my Vorse Raider!"

On cue, the fierce beast warrior-type monster appeared (Level: 4/ATK: 1900).

"Destroy his facedown monster now!"

Vorse Raider obeyed and sliced the facedown card with its weapon. The monster was revealed to be, much to Spencer's shock, the Right Arm of the Forbidden One.

"E-Exodia's Right Arm?" The silver-haired boy stuttered.

"Congratulations!" said Commander Leon smugly. "Now you've destroyed all five Exodia pieces."

Now Spencer was sure something was screwy. Why would a duelist WANT their five pieces of Exodia to be destroyed like that? He knew he had to be extra careful now.

"You're up to something aren't you?" Spencer asked suspiciously, taking a card from his hand and slotting it into his Duel Disk. "Either way, I'll set this card facedown and end my turn."

A facedown card appeared behind Vorse Raider.

"It's my turn." announced Commander Leon, drawing a card. "Now I'll show you the true power of my deck."

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Leon (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (29)  
 **Current Hand** (5): Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, Big Eye, Cyber-Stein, Mystical Elf, and Pot of Greed

* * *

He held out his Pot of Greed card. "I play Pot of Greed. This lets me draw two cards from my deck!"

Commander Leon drew his two cards. He was now holding both Contract with Exodia (Spell card) and Exodia Necross (Effect Monster) in his right hand.

"Now I play another Spell card..." The pirate second-in-command held out his just drawn Spell card. "Contract with Exodia!"

"Contract with Exodia?" asked Spencer. "What does that do?"

"It's very simple!" Commander Leon's facial expression grew maniacal. "I can only activate this card when ALL five pieces of Exodia are in my graveyard! That's why I deliberately allowed you to vanquish them earlier with Painful Choice!"

Spencer growled. "I knew you were up to something."

Commander Leon didn't let up. "Now by giving up 2000 of my life points-" He continued to smile (LP: 2000). "I can call forth from my hand the unstoppable Exodia Necross!"

The field began to fill with shadowy clouds as appearing before them was a large muscular figure with blackish purple skin (Level: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 0).

"It's over for you, Spencer Gresley!" Commander Leon laughed maniacally.

"Well to me, you thought wrong." retorted Spencer. "Your so-called unstoppable monster only has 1800 attack points. 100 short of Vorse Raider."

"We shall see about that!" The pirate second-in-command insisted. "Exodia Necross, attack Vorse Raider with Flame of the Dark God!"

Exodia Necross obeyed, charging a dark flame at Vorse Raider, who counted with a swing his own blade. Commander Leon didn't look worried at all (LP: 1900).

"You're done, Exodia!" cried Spencer, smiling to himself. But then he saw something that stunned him. "What?!"

Exodia Necross was still standing, and its own attack points increased (ATK: 1800 - 2800).

"What just happened?" demanded the silver-haired boy. "Exodia should have been destroyed!"

Commander Leon cackling laughter echoed throughout the alleyway.

"So long as I have a piece of Exodia's body in my graveyard, my Exodia Necross cannot be destroyed by a mere battle!" he stated mid-laughter. "In addition, my monster gains an extra 1000 attack points at damage calculation!"

"That may be... but even if your monster survived the battle, you still received some battle damage to your life points."

"A small price to pay." Leon scoffed, brushing the dust off his left arm. "My new monster will be the only thing I'll ever need now... So now, go ahead and take your turn!"

Spencer scowled while drawing a card. "As you wish!"

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (33)  
 **Current Hand** (5): Spirit Ryu, Kaiser Glider, Ring of Defense, Attack Guidance Armor, and Negate Attack

* * *

He added Negate Attack to his hand, which also contained Spirit Ryu, Kaiser Glider, Ring of Defense, and Attack Guidance Armor.

"I will get ride of your Exodia Necross." The silver-haired boy vowed, taking and readying a card in his right hand. "And I'll do it with this monster!" He held up his monster card. "Spirit Ryu, show yourself!"

Appearing next to Vorse Raider was a purplish dragon with a beige pattern (Level: 4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

"Next I reveal my facedown card." continued Spencer, poking a button on his Duel Disk. "Burst Breath!"

The silver-haired boy's facedown card flipped up and revealed itself.

"By tributing a dragon-type monster on my side of the field-" Spencer explained. "-all of your monsters with a defense that is less than their attack are destroyed! So now, I'll sacrifice Spirit Ryu to wipe out Exodia Necross!"

Spirit Ryu exploded in a ball of fire that turned into a dragon and blew flames at Exodia Necross in an attempt to destroy it! ...but nothing happened when the flames died down.

"No..." grumbled Spencer. "Don't tell me..."

"Allow me to explain Exodia Necross's effect better." Commander Leon started. "And you'd better take notes too."

This card gains the following effects while a "Forbidden One" card(s) is in my graveyard:  
● "Exodia the Forbidden One": The card cannot be destroyed by battle, though damage calculation still applies.  
● "Left Leg of the Forbidden One": This card cannot be destroyed by Spell Cards.  
● "Right Leg of the Forbidden One": This card cannot be destroyed by Trap Cards.  
● "Left Arm of the Forbidden One": This card cannot be destroyed by the effects of other Effect Monsters.  
● "Right Arm of the Forbidden One": Whenever this card battles an opponent's monster, it gains 1000 ATK at the end of the Damage Step.

"There now, does that help you, Spencer?"

"Yes." growled Spencer, taking and slotting a card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "I place one card facedown and switch Vorse Raider to defense mode."

Vorse Raider kneeled down into a defensive stance.

"Now it's my turn!" Commander Leon said gleefully, while drawing his card.

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Leon (LP: 1900)  
 **Deck** : (26)  
 **Current Hand** (5): Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, Big Eye, Cyber-Stein, Mystical Elf, and Mystical Space Typhoon

* * *

"Before I enter the battle phase, I'll play a Spell card." He took a card from his hand and slotted it into a spell/trap slot in his Duel Disk. "Mystical Space Typhoon!"

A large twister appeared and destroyed Spencer's facedown card.

"So much for your Attack Guidance Armor card, Spencer." Commander Leon grinned. "Exodia, Flame of the Dark God now!"

Exodia Necross obeyed and unleashed another flame,striking and destroying Vorse Raider.

"Now you're defenseless!" The pirate second-in-command continued to laugh. "You're finished, Spencer. You hear me? FINISHED!"

"I'm not finished yet!" growled Spencer, drawing his next card.

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (33)  
 **Current Hand** (4): Kaiser Glider, Ring of Defense, Negate Attack, and Pot of Greed

* * *

"Now I'll play my own copy of Pot of Greed!" Spencer held out his drawn card. "Now watch as I draw two cards from my deck!"

He now had Shrink and Cost Down in his hand.

"Now I'll activate the Spell card Cost Down!"

The mentioned Spell card materialized face-up.

"By discarding one card to the graveyard-" explained Spencer, sending a card from his hand to the graveyard. "-I can down grade all the monsters in my hand by two levels for the rest of my turn."

Finally, Spencer selected the only remaining card in his hand (which had went from level 6 to level 4).

"Now... I call forth the Kaiser Glider!"

A metallic bronze dragon appeared to Spencer's side of the field (Level: 6/ATK: 2400).

"Nice try, fool, but your dragon is no match for Exodia Necross!" scoffed Commander Leon. "You just summoned a very weak monster compared to my own!"

"That's what you think." Spencer rebuffed, holding out a card from his hand. "I now activate Shrink!"

Exodia Necross found itself shrinking in size while its own attack was halved (ATK: 2800 - 1400)

"I know a weakness your monster has." The silver-haired boy boasted. "While it cannot be destroyed by Spells or Traps, I can still weaken its attack points and inflict damage to your life points!"

Commander Leon scowled. "So I see..."

"Kaiser Glider!"commanded Spencer, "Attack Exodia Necross with **GOLDEN BURST**!"

Kaiser Glider obeyed and unleashed a beam of golden energy from its mouth. The beam torched Exodia Necross, but it didn't destroy it. Regardless, Commander Leon felt the force of the blow and took damage as well (LP: 900). Very quickly, however, the pirate second-in-command recovered.

"Nice try, but your Shrink card's effect now wears off, AND my monster gains 1000 more attack points!"

Exodia Necross's attack returned to normal (ATK: 1400 - 3800).

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." finished Spencer, sliding a card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk.

"Now to continue the duel!" Commander Leon said, dawing his card.

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : Leon (LP: 900)  
 **Deck** : (25)  
 **Current Hand** (5): Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, Big Eye, Cyber-Stein, Mystical Elf, and Heavy Storm

* * *

On cue, the Heavy Storm Spell card materialized face-up.

"Your facedown card is of no worries to me." Commander Leon stated, holding out the Heavy Storm card from his hand. "Behold Heavy Storm! Now say goodbye to your facedown card!"

A large storm blew through and destroyed Spencer's facedown card (Negate Attack).

"Now there's nothing to protect your dragon!" laughed Commander Leon. "Exodia Necross, attack!"

Exodia Necross unleashed another flame that destroyed Kaiser Glider. Spencer grimaced as he braced himself from the force of the attack (LP: 2600).

"And if you think Kaiser Glider's ability will help you, you're wrong!" Commander Leon continued. "My monster cannot be targeted by monster effects!"

Spencer growled.

"Now watch as my monster gains 1000 more attack points!"

Exodia Necross's attack points increased again (ATK: 3800 - 4800).

"There's not a card in your deck that can stop my beast!" laughed Commander Leon. "Now make your final move!"

"I won't let you or Discord win!" Spencer declared, clenching his fist fiercely. "As long as I have someone I'm fighting for, there's no way I'll ever lose to scum like you!"

He drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 2600)  
 **Deck** : (32)  
 **Current Hand** (1): Card of Demise

* * *

"I activate the Spell card Card of Demise!" Spencer slotted it into his Duel Disk almost immediately, causing the card to materialize face-up. "Now I draw until I hold five cards in my hand, and when five standby phases have gone by, I must discard my entire hand."

He drew five new cards. They were Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Ancient Lamp, Absorb Spell, Soul Demolition, and Silent Doom.

Thinking hard on his move, Spencer selected two cards from his hand. Placing the first facedown on a monster field slot on his Duel Disk, and slotting another card into a Spell/Trap slot.

"I'll summon this monster in defense mode, and place this card facedown."

Two facedown cards appeared (the first was sideways).

"My turn is over." concluded Spencer.

"It's my go!" announced Commander Leon, drawing a card. "Get ready, and make peace with yourself!"

* * *

 **Turn Nine** : Leon (LP: 900)  
 **Deck** : (24)  
 **Current Hand** (5): Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, Big Eye, Cyber-Stein, Mystical Elf, and Crush Card Virus

* * *

"Exodia Necross, attack the facedown monster!"

Exodia Necross obeyed, firing a dark fire blast at the facedown monster. Ancient Lamp was revealed to be the set monster, and got destroyed very quickly.

"That was your final line of defense!" Commander Leon declared. "Any last words before you make your final move?"

"Yes; six..." said Spencer, preparing to make his final draw. "Never mess with the Boxford family!"

He drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn Ten** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 2600)  
 **Deck** : (26)  
 **Current Hand** (4): Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Absorb Spell, Silent Doom, and La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp

 **CARD OF DEMISE** : 4 Standby Phases Left

* * *

"From my hand, I'll activate Silent Doom!" Spencer held out his card for the opponent to see. "By using it, I'll resurrect from my graveyard the Ancient Lamp in defense mode!"

A large bronze lamp with spider legs appeared (Level: 3/ATK: 900/DEF: 1400).

"And with it on the field-" continued Spencer, as a card suddenly slipped out of his deck. "-I can special summon my faithful servant, La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp!"

A green colored genie materialized out from the Ancient Lamp and gave a cocky chuckle (Level: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000).

"Is that all?" Commander Leon snickered. "Your two monsters can't even touch my Exodia Necross!" But then his confident look turned into one of worry. "Unless your facedown card-"

"That's right." smirked Spencer, poking a button on his Duel Disk. "I activate the Trap card Soul Demolition!"

The silver-haired boy's set card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"Here's how it works; I can now target any number of cards from either players' graveyard and banish it from the game, and all I have to do is pay 500 life points to do so."

"ANY number of cards?!" Commander Leon shrieked.

"You heard me loud and clear." retorted Spencer (LP: 100). "And the cards I choose are the five pieces of Exodia in your graveyard!"

"NO!" Commander Leon's thoughts screamed through his head. "Not them!"

The first card to pop up from Leon's graveyard was Exodia the Forbidden One.

"Now your Exodia Necross can be destroyed by battle!"

The second card to pop up was Left Leg of the Forbidden One.

"Now your monster can be destroyed by Spell cards!"

The third card to pop up was Left Arm of the Forbidden One.

"Now your monster can be destroyed by monster effects!"

The fourth card to pop up was Right Leg of the Forbidden One.

"Now your monster can be destroyed by Trap cards!"

The fifth and final card to pop up was Right Arm of the Forbidden One.

"Now your monster no longer gains 1000 attack points between the damage step!" Spencer finally finished.

Exodia Necross's attack points went back to its original amount (ATK: 4800 - 1800). Commander Leon couldn't believe his eyes.

"N-No... this can't be happening!"

"Now I can finish you off..." Spencer stated, holding up one more card from his hand. "I now will sacrifice both my Ancient Lamp and Genie La Jinn!"

The two monsters disappeared.

"Come forth - Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Appearing in a turret of light was one of the three mighty blue and white scaled and winged dragons, who then gave off a fearsome roar (Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500).

Commander Leon stared upward and awe and fear at the sight of the powerful dragon.

"Now I'll show you...what happens when you mess with me and my parents!" Spencer shouted dramatically. "Blue-Eyes, destroy Exodia Necross with White Lightning attack!"

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon obeyed and fired a blast of white lightning at Exodia Necross, destroying it instantly. The sight of the destruction of his only monster caused Commander Leon to yell out in agony (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Spencer Gresley wins!**

* * *

The holograms all faded away as Commander Leon fell to his knees as Spencer started to walk over.

"How could I have-" The pirate second-in-command didn't get to finish his sentence, as Spencer then grabbed him by his coat collar and lifted him up in anger.

"Tell Discord that I'm coming for him next!" he snarled. "And when I do meet him, he will suffer from my wrath!"

Suddenly, the silver-haired boy went and punched Commander Leon hard in the face, causing the pirate to fall back to the ground as his cards scattered from his Duel Disk. Just then, Spencer saw two star coins rolling over to his feet. He picked them up and looked at them with curiousity.

"That's weird..." Spencer thought to himself. "Where did these come from? They must've..." He looked at the unconscious Commander Leon for a moment. "Did he...?" The silver-haired boy shook his head of those thoughts. "No, forget star coins. I'm gonna go pay Discord a personal visit in his mansion, right now!"

Spencer inserted the two coins into his duelling glove and started to walk away from the alleyway. Suddenly, high up on a nearby rooftop, a pirate could be seen atop of said roof. It looked like he was watching the whole match.

"Commander Leon lost." he spoke into a walkie talkie.

"Where do you think he's heading for?" asked the voice of Skiff on the other end.

"Hard to say." answered the pirate. "Perhaps if we're lucky, he'll bump into Thomas."

"Standby for further orders." Skiff said at the other end. "I'll report this to the captain."

"Of course."

(elsewhere...)

Inside the pirate's hideout alongside the cove, Sailor John was busy looking over the money and star coins his boys had stolen from various duelists from the last few days.

"What a haul, what a haul!" The pirate captain gloated cheerfully.

Just then, he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Sailor John, sir!" came the voice of Skiff.

Said pirate boy entered the cave and run up to his captain out of breath.

"Ah, Skiff." Sailor John smiled pleasantly. "What do you have to report?"

"Spencer was able to defeat Leon, sir." explained Skiff.

"It was as I had hoped." said Sailor John, closing his eyes. "We still need Spencer to beat Thomas."

He opened his eyes, got up from his seat, and was about to leave the cave when Skiff stopped him.

"Sir, where are you going?"

"No doubt Spencer will now go see Discord in person." Sailor John stated. "I shall go and see him myself."

"Shall I stay here then?" asked Skiff some more.

"Yes." The pirate captain replied, before turning around and looking to the nearby cage. "Guard the prisoners."

With that said, Sailor John left the cavern. Skiff looked over to the cage, seeming with remorse.

"I wish he didn't have to go this far." he thought to himself. "Kidnapping others and trying to ruin a man's reputation is going much too far."

Sadly, the young boy looked over to the cage containing Mr. and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford).

"But I have my orders." Skiff sighed. "I might as well follow them."

Outside, Sailor John hailed a taxi for Discord's place.

"Mark my words, Discord-" The pirate captain thought to himself. "-by the time my plan is complete, I will finally expose you to the world as a complete lunatic and the secret of those carvings will be answered. Nothing can stop me!"

(elsewhere...)

With Spencer, while it had taken him about two hours to find, he had finally arrived outside of Discord's mansion.

"At last, I've arrived." The silver-haired boy thought to himself, staring at the large mansion. "Hang on, Mom and Dad, I'm gonna save you from that monster."

Knowing that guards would be all around the place, Spencer needed to find a way to sneak inside without getting caught.

"There has to be a way inside..."

Looking around carefully, he spotted a large tree with a branch leading to a nearby window.

"And the Gods smile upon me." Spencer smirked to himself.

Making sure nobody was watching, Spencer sneaked over to the tree and started to climb.

(elsewhere...)

Fifteen minutes later (from climbing the tree), the silver-haired boy managed to reach the window from a tree branch. He carefully opened it, and jumped inside the empty room. Gently closing the window, Spencer was finally inside the mansion.

"Now to find where you are, Discord."

Suddenly he heard footsteps from outside.

"Guards." Spencer mumbled.

Quickly, he hid himself behind a large couch as the door opened. Entering the room were two suits, and they were looking around for something... or someone.

"That's weird." said one of the suits.

"Thought we heard someone here." The other suit said.

The two guards left the room and closed the door, allowing Spencer to show himself.

"That was close." he whispered.

Slowly Spencer crept up to the door and opened it to see if anybody was coming. When all seemed clear, the silver-haired boy left the room. His search for Discord took him all around the mansion. At times, Spencer also had to avoid getting caught by the guards. At last, his search took him to a large arena, which was also going to be used for the finals in a few more days.

"So this is where the finals will be held." Spencer thought to himself. "Not like I care for the tournament, anyway. My parents aren't here, so I'd better leave now."

Well, he WAS about to leave the area, but then...

"Well, well, well..." said a familiar voice (male). "Fancy seeing you here. Mr. Crawford is currently at work in Industrial Illusions, but he sent us to intercept you."

It was Sailor John (in his employ disguise) along with a few of his pirates (also disguised as guards).

"Where are my parents?!" Spencer demanded.

"Now that is just plain rude." said Sailor John in a mocking tone. "We invite you to this tournament, and you get all miffed with our hospitality."

Spencer cursed. "Cut that junk out! Just show me where my parents are, this minute!"

Suddenly, one of Sailor John's disguised pirates went and slugged Spencer across the face, knocking the teenager back some until he was on the ground. However, the blow was so strong that it also knocked five of Spencer's star coins out of his glove and onto the floor.

"Tsk tsk tsk." teased Sailor John, picking up the five dropped coins. "Didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

Spencer stood back up to face the pirates angrily. "You'll pay for that..." he hissed.

"Now, now." replied Sailor John, waving his hands innocently. "No need for to get all angry with us. I proise that you'll get your chance to see Mr. Crawford and rescue your parents and company... IF you do us a little favour."

"Fine! Name it!"

"We want you to have a little rematch against Thomas Billinton using your last five star coins." explained Sailor John. "...and we want you to defeat him."

"What?!" gasped Spencer audibly.

"That's right... Only by wagering your final five star coins and defeating Thomas will we allow you to personally see Mr. Crawford."

"Why bring Thomas Billinton into this?" asked Spencer.

Sailor John continued to smirk. "That's our little secret... But right now, your parents fate lies in if you accept our condition and challenge Thomas to a rematch and defeat him. Otherwise... Mr. Crawford will never give you your Mom and Dad back, and you'll have to surrender Boxford Corp to him."

Spencer seethed in anger.

"So what will it be, boy? Accept or decline?"

Spencer thought for a few seconds about it. The last thing he wanted was to listen to the demands of someone like Sailor John. But he had to save his parents, and also wanted a rematch against Thomas. And so...

"I accept." Spencer finally grunted.

Sailor John smiled. "I knew you'd see things my way." He and his disguised pirates all turned to leave. "The finals are in a few more days. Make sure you're prepared by then to beat Thomas! ...or else."

With that he and the pirates walked away, leaving Spencer all alone. The silver-haired boy seethed some more before removing his deck from his Duel Disk to look over it.

"These cards have served me well in the past few days." he thought. "I only hope I've gathered enough experience to beat Billinton with them. Otherwise..."

The bottom of his deck showed one of the three Blue-Eyes White Dragon monster cards. Yes, Spencer Gresley knew he needed to win this duel. Otherwise, he would never see his parents ever again, and all that he worked so hard to earn...would be for nothing.


	23. The Rematch (1)

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

It had been a few days since Thomas and Percy defeated the Paradox Brothers and rescued Patch and Lily. In addition, they also earned the remaining star coins they need to enter the finals. For the next few days afterward, the gang enjoyed themselves without worry of anything. Today, however, was the day the finals began, and Thomas, Percy, and James would be competing against each other for certain.

Currently, everyone was getting some breakfast at the hotel's restaurant.

"Well guys-" said Thomas to his friends. "-looks like today's the start of the finals."

"Yup." Percy nodded, taking a bite out of a pancake. "So I guess we'll be needing our strength."

"You three have been dueling so hard the last several days." Edward commented.

"It'll all be worth it." agreed James.

"Don't forget that some of your duels weren't particularly fair." Emily pointed out.

"Yeah." added Toby. "Sailor John's pirates have been trying to ruin everything for us."

"Commander Laura tried to drown Emily." began Mavis.

"Sledge punched Thomas." put in Percy.

"The Paradox Brothers kidnapped Patch and Lily." Henry also added.

"And some pirates tried to kill me, Henry, and James." finished Gordon.

"To be honest, I hope this all ends soon." sighed Thomas.

And the Tidmouth Teens all agreed to that. Right then, they all resumed eating.

* * *

 **Title: The Rematch, Part 1**

* * *

Ten minutes later, everyone was in the lobby. Thomas, Percy, and James were each looking over their decks.

"Ready guys?" asked Thomas.

"Yup." James slotted his deck into his Duel Disk.

"Me too." Percy slotted his deck into his Duel Disk.

"We're all behind you three 100%." smiled Gordon.

"That's right." agreed Emily, showing a thumbs up.

To the surprise of her friends, the dark green-haired girl had a Duel Disk on her left arm.

"Hey... Where did you get that Duel Disk, Emily?" Thomas asked curiously.

"I bought it at a Card Shop downtown." explained Emily. "The shop owner was an old friend of my Father's, so he gave me a discount."

"Nice." grinned James, pleased to see that Emily had become a duelist. "Now then, shall we?"

"Let us shall." Percy nodded.

"To Discord's Mansion!" declared Thomas.

With that, the friends made their way out of the Hotel.

(elsewhere...)

A few minutes later, everyone got onto a city bus going across the Golden Gate Bridge, where the mansion awaited.

"Wow..." Gordon breathed, admiring the scenery. "So that's the Golden Gate Bridge."

"It looks so amazing." added Henry in amazement.

"One of the city's most famous landmarks." Edward stated.

"How long do we have to ride the bus?" Mavis asked curiously.

"According to the directions-" said Toby. "-I'd say about a half hour or so."

Thomas, meanwhile, was looking over his deck.

"This tournament, while fun, has brought about plenty of dangers for me and my friends." he thought to himself.

A flashback began.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

The flashback first began with Thomas's duel with Commander Laura.

"Tell that to my final card!" snapped the blue-haired boy, inserting one final card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "Diffusion Wave-Motion!"

The mentioned Spell card materialized face-up. Suddenly, the Magician of Black Chaos's scepter started crackling with electricity.

"What's going on?" Commander Laura asked, nervous on what was happening.

"By giving up 1000 of my life points-" explained Thomas, taking a 1000 life point hit (LP: 500). "-Magician of Black Chaos can proceed to attack every single monster you have on your side of the field." He then narrowed his eyes fiercely and clenched his right hand into a fist before entering the battle phase. "Attack now, Magician of Black Chaos! Take down all of my opponent's monsters with Chaos Scepter Blast!"

Magician of Black Chaos obeyed, twirling his crackling scepter a few times before motioning it forth and unleashing an almighty blast. The blast was so strong that it destroyed all but one of Commander Laura's monsters at once. The four summoned monsters were the first to be destroyed by the blast. The effect of Necromancy then activated and weakened the Escargoon - King of Lizards' attack points considerably by 2400 points (ATK: 3500 - 1100). One final shockwave ripple then came and tore through the Lizard King and destroyed him. Commander Laura stared on in silence for a few seconds before her crazed look returned as she pressed both her hands to the sides of her head and let out a scream of rage and horror (LP: 0).

"Commander Laura!" cried the only pirate remaining.

The holograms disappeared as the Tidmouth Teens all cheered for Thomas's victory.

"He did it!" cried Mavis happily. "Thomas won!"

Discord smiled. "That boy never ceases to amaze me."

Commander Laura fell to her knees in disbelief over losing the duel.

"How could I, Commander Laura, have lost?" she muttered to herself.

"You lost because you underestimated me." said Thomas firmly, walking forward to is defeated opponent. "Now keep your end of the deal and set Emily free!"

But Commander Laura, now blinded by rage, looked up at Thomas seething and with hatred in her eyes.

"No..." The female pirate commander whispered, and then looked to her pirate minion. "Sink the girl, now!"

The pirate recovered from his shock and grinned evilly, automatically pressing the red button on the control box.

"No!" cried out the Tidmouth Teens.

"You agreed to set her free if I won!" objected Thomas.

"If I can't have you, then neither can she!" cackled Commander Laura insanely.

It was then, the crane started to quickly lower its cargo (in this case, Emily) to the water below.

"THOMAS!" Emily screamed.

Finally, the cargo hit the water below. Thomas ran over to the edge of the dock and watch in horror. Finally, the cargo hit the water below. Wasting no more time, Thomas tossed his Duel Disk over to his friends and dove after Emily.

"First, we nearly lose Emily forever." Thomas narrated.

Outside the water, the rest of the teenagers (as well as Discord) all waited by the dock's edge for any sign of someone coming up. Suddenly, Mavis saw some bubbles forming in the water.

"Look!"

Within seconds, Thomas and Emily came to the surface gasping for air.

(new scene...)

The flashback then changed to James's duel with Sledge. Somewhere in another part of the beach, lots of people were running away. Sledge and a gang of pirates were present.

"Find him." Sledge ordered.

"Yes sir." obeyed the pirates.

They didn't even begin to scatter when Thomas and the others all suddenly ran into the area.

"Who are you?!" Thomas demanded.

Sledge smirked. "And so they came..." he thought to himself.

"What gives you the right to come in here and attack people?" demanded Edward.

Sledge gave a loud, booming laugh. "Doing what Sledge does best! Tracking down targets! And it would seem he's found him."

The large burly man pointed his finger at James, causing the red-haired boy to gasp.

"M-Me?"

"Yes, you!" sneered Sledge. "Sledge's boss charged a hefty price for him to eliminate you from this tournament!"

"Your boss?" asked James. "He wouldn't be Sailor John, would he?"

"That's none of your concern. The name's Sledge and he's challenging you to a duel!"

Suddenly, Thomas stepped in between Sledge and James.

"Forget it!" he said bravely. "You want to go after any of my friends? You'll have to go through me first!"

"Away with you!" yelled Sledge.

Before Thomas could even blink and such, he was punched in the face by Sledge so hard that he flew back a slight distance and such.

"Thomas!" gasped the rest of the Tidmouth Teens.

"Stay out of my way, kid!" Sledge warned. "And don't worry, we'll be going after you eventually."

Thomas laid on the ground, a large bruise on the left side of his face. No one was very happy to say the least.

"Call the police!" called Lily.

"Nobody punches my friends and gets away with it!" snarled James, firing up his Duel Disk.

As soon as the red-haired boy activated his Duel Disk (being the only one to have it at the time) the band of pirates all surrounded the group.

"Then Sledge attacked us." Thomas narrated.

(new scene...)

Finally, a flashback to the duel with the Paradox Brothers was shown. Despite losing, Para and Dox both smirked as they got back up.

"Not quite." They both said at once.

"Huh?" gasped Emily.

"What are they talking about?" added Mavis.

"They're right." Edward suddenly said, frowning.

"We still have to pick the right door they're behind first." Thomas agreed sternly. He walked over to the two pirate brothers. "Now then, I know that both of you are lying to me right now."

"Nonsense, I never lie!" Dox countered.

"I never lie either!" added Para.

"Oh really?" asked Thomas, pulling something out of his pocket. They looked like two coins. "We'll decide with these."

He looked over to Emily and held out his hand.

"Could I see a marker, Emily?"

The dark green-haired girl nodded and pulled out a black marker from her purse, giving it to her blue-haired friend. Para and Dox both continued to smile to themselves, thinking that there was no way Thomas could figure their scheme out.

"I've marked each coin to represent a different door." Thomas explained, once he finished what he was doing. "The coin that I keep clenched in my fist will be the door that I have chosen."

"If you really care about your friends-" Para stated. "-you will choose my door."

"No!" countered Dox. "MY door is the best choice."

Percy couldn't take it anymore. "Come on!" he groaned. "Just give us a straight answer already!"

"I * **am** * giving you a straight answer!" argued both Para and Dox.

"Enough!" snapped Thomas, taking a step forth. "We will figure out which door will lead to our friends."

He held out both fists, clenched, and carrying a coin a piece.

"Game Start!"

The brothers watched tensely. Thomas looked from one fist, to the other, deciding carefully. Left? Or right? Or left? At last, he opened his left fist; the coin with the Dox emblem shimmered in his palm.

"That coin is marked for Dox's door..." began Para.

"But was your choice good, or was it poor?" asked Dox.

After a full minute of silence (with Edward, Toby, Percy, Emily, and Mavis all looking on anxiously), the Paradox Brothers spoke up...

"The answer you picked-" began Para.

"-was wrong!" Dox exclaimed. "My door was correct-!"

"-all along!" Para finished, entering a laugh.

Thomas kept his neutral expression while Edward, Toby, Percy, Emily, and Mavis all gasped in shock.

"For crying out loud!" cried Toby in dismay.

"Are you saying Dox's door was right all along?!" wailed Emily. "We'll never see Patch or Lily again now!"

"Then the Paradox Brothers tried to trick us into losing Patch and Lily." Thomas narrated.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashbacks ended.

"I hope that the finals will be smoother than the last few days have been." Thomas thought to himself, looking rather glum.

Emily looked over and noticed the look on Thomas's face. She felt concerned for her blue-haired friend.

"Thomas has been quiet the last twenty minutes." The dark green-haired girl thought to herself. "I hope he's okay." Emily then started speaking aloud. "Thomas, are you feeling okay?"

"I've just been thinking of all the trouble we've gone through."

"I know." Emily agreed. "But, thankfully we haven't encountered any sort of trouble over the last few days ever since we've encountered Para and Dox."

"I suppose so." Thomas smiled slightly.

After about a half hour, the bus came to a stop.

"Looks like we're here." James said aloud, getting up off his seat.

Everyone got off the bus, and they gasped in amazement at what they saw.

"Cinders and ashes..." whispered Thomas.

"Now that's a mansion," gasped Gordon in amazement.

"Even fancier than your relatives' mansion" James whistled in admiration.

Up the stone steps, there it was... Up the stone steps was Discord's home... and it was fancy and gigantic.

"Last one up is a rotten egg!" Percy challenged, running ahead.

The rest of the friends raced after him. Just as they neared the top, a scream was then heard.

"Guys... we have company." Percy whispered, once his friends had caught up.

Standing at the entrance gate was...

"SPENCER?!" cried the Sudrian teenagers.

Yup... It was Spencer Gresley...

"I'm afraid I can't let you pass, Billinton." said Spencer with a firm tone in his voice.

"What are you even doing here, Spencer?" Gordon demanded. "From what I see, you only have five star coins. Meaning you're not allowed inside."

"True." Spencer agreed, nodding. "I need ten coins to enter, but I can easily get them in a duel. So, Billinton, care for a little rematch?"

"Why would I do that?!" Thomas demanded. "I don't need to duel you again. Besides, I've already won my ten star coins, so the answer's no."

"I need to enter to save my parents from Discord. You may not need to duel me again, but I need to duel YOU again."

"Discord is not the bad guy!" objected Percy. "Sailor John is!"

"There are no such thing as pirates!" Spencer argued stubbornly. "Besides, Billinton here is the only one who has ever beaten me in a duel, and I've been looking for a rematch for a while."

"I'm sorry, Spencer, but I won't accept a rematch against you now." Thomas pointed out.

SPencer frowned in disapproval. "Then you're saying you don't care if I never see my Mother and Father again?"

"Spencer, step aside!" Gordon demanded. "If my Aunt and uUncle are in danger, we'll rescue them."

"Hey, if you want a duel - then take me on!" James ran forth, moting a thumb at himself.

"No, James!" cried Henry. "Remember your last duel against Spencer?"

"I don't care! I got better after my duel with Sledge."

Spencer noticed that James's dueling glove was filled with star coins (ten that is), and gave a little smirk in response.

"Well, what do you know?" he snickered. "The loser collected ten star coins... I therefore promote you from a loser to a deadbeat!"

"Hey, watch your mouth!" snapped James. "I was able to take on this huge jerk all by myself."

"That's enough, James!" Thomas scolded his red-haired friend, just before looking back to the silver-haired boy. "Please, Spencer, just step aside and let us pass."

It was right around then Spencer gave a passionate speech.

"Billinton... you said you've won against me by tapping into the Heart of the Cards." he began. "And for a long time I didn't know what that meant. But now, I think I ' _do_ '. And it took ' _Discord_ ' to show me."

"Huh?" blinked Percy.

"What are you-" Thomas started to say.

Spencer took out a locket from under his shirt and clicked it open. Inside was a picture of a much younger Spencer with his Mother and Father.

"He gave me a reason to put my faith in the Heart in the Cards." Spencer went on. "I will save my parents. There's not a power on Earth that will stop me - not Discord, not you! For the first time, Billinton, I can duel with fire and passion in my heart!"

Thomas and the others could see the fire in the silver-haired boy's eyes.

"To hear him say that..." Thomas thought to himself. "It would seem Spencer really has changed. He's not fighting for himself. There's actually a belief...in the Heart of the Cards."

"You can't accept this duel, Thomas!" objected Henry.

"You've already earned enough star coins to get into the mansion." added Mavis.

"Billinton, I've changed." Spencer insisted. "Accept this rematch, and I'll show you the truth."

After some thought, Thomas accepted defeated and nodded.

"Very well, Spencer." The blue-haired boy finally said. "Let's see how far you've come."

"He actually accepted!" James gasped in shock.

Thomas pointed to his opponent. "Just name the place!"

For the first time since in—well, a while—Spencer smiled with approval.

"Our field has been prepared." he said, turning around. "Follow me."

And so, the Tidmouth Teens followed Spencer into the mansion, and the location of the rematch.

(elsewhere...)

The rematch was on the rooftop of Discord's mansion. Thomas stood at one end, and Spencer stood at the other end. Both duelists had their Duel Disks activated already.

"Here's the deal, Billinton..." Spencer began, holding his remaining coins. "We'll both wager five star coins on this duel. Is that a fair trade?"

"Sounds fair." nodded Thomas, holding out his five star coins.

Both duelists tossed their star coins forth.

"Prepare yourself, Billinton" declared Spencer. "Whoever wins goes inside the mansion, and the loser... Well, he'll be a broken young man."

"I assure you it'll be you who will be broken!" Thomas retorted fiercely. "I will defeat you once and for all!"

"You've got this, Thomas!" cheered Percy. "You beat Spencer before, so you can beat him again!"

The two duelists drew their opening hands (LP: 4000) x2.

"Let's duel!" They both announced at once.

And so, the fated rematch between rivals begins...

* * *

 **Turn One** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (35)  
 **Current Hand (5)** : Spear Dragon, Negate Attack, Spirit Ryu, A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon, and Magical Trick Mirror

* * *

"Stand back, and prepare for battle!" Spencer took and held out a card. "I summon Spirit Ryu in attack mode!"

The purplish dragon appeared on Spencer's side of field (Level: 4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

"Finally I'll place these two cards facedown." The silver-haired boy held up two more cards and slotted them into his Duel Disk. On cue, two facedown cards appeared behind Spirit Ryu. "My turn is over."

"A rather weak monster to start with." Thomas thought to himself. "He must be planning something. So I'd better be prepared."

He then drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (34)  
 **Current Hand (6)** : Exchange, Lightforce Sword, Queen's Knight, Dark Magician Girl, Sangan, and Soul Shield

* * *

"I call forth Queen's Knight in attack mode!" The blue-haired boy announced, laying his monster card onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk.

On cue, the female Poker Knight materialized (Level: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600).

"Attack, now! Destroy Spirit Ryu with Majestic Sword Swipe!"

Queen's Knight obeyed, lunging forth with her sword.

"Not so fast!" called Spencer, holding out his hand. "I activate my Spirit Ryu's ability!"

"Ability?" gasped Thomas, realizing his opponent's plan.

"It can only be done during the battle phase." Spencer pointed out, holding up his Spear Dragon card. "By discarding a dragon-type monster from my hand, my Spirit Ryu's attack points increase by 1000 for the remainder of the phase."

Spencer discarded Spear Dragon and Spirit Ryu's attack went up (ATK: 1000 - 2000).

"Spirit Ryu, counterattack!"

Spirit Ryu obeyed, firing a holy-like breath from its mouth. The blast struck and destroyed Queen's Knight.

"Your Queen's Knight has been defeated!" declared Spencer.

Thomas grunted as he took slight battle damage (LP: 3500).

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn." The blue-haired boy sighed, sliding two cards into two separate Spell/Trap slots on his Duel Disk.

"Then it's my turn again!" announced Spencer, drawing his card.

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (34)  
 **Current Hand (2)** : A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon and Luster Dragon #2

* * *

"For my turn, I'll sacrifice my Spirit Ryu and call forth the Luster Dragon #2!"

Spirit Ryu disappeared, and in its place was a large emerald dragon (Level: 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1400).

"I would take this chance to attack you directly-" Spencer teased. "-but I'll give you a chance to come back... So I'll end my turn, now."

The crowd was surprised.

"Why would Spencer go and do that?" Percy asked curiously.

"Usually he'd take the opportunity and attack directly." added Henry.

Back in the duel field...

"Spencer must be up to something." thought Thomas, as he drew his next card. "It's my turn... Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 3500)  
 **Deck** : (33)  
 **Current Hand (4)** : Exchange, Dark Magician Girl, Sangan, and Brain Control

* * *

Looking at what he drew, Thomas smiled to himself.

"Why are you smiling, Billinton?" Spencer asked with a frown on his face.

"I just drew a card that will give me an advantage." answered Thomas, showing his drawn card. "I play the Spell card Brain Control!"

Spencer grimaced.

"By paying 800 of my life points-" The blue-haired boy began, taking a life point hit (LP: 2700). "-I can, for the rest of my turn, take control of your only monster."

The Brain Control card materialized face-up, before a brain with two hands appeared out of the card.

"Your Luster Dragon #2 now belongs to me, Spencer!"

The large brain grabbed Spencer's dragon and pulled it over to Thomas's side of the field.

"I should thank you, Spencer." Thomas managed a taunt. "By not attacking me last turn, you've now given me the advantage." He pointed forth. "Attack now, Luster Dragon!"

The large dragon obeyed, firing an emerald fire at Spencer.

"Your attack will never reach me!" The silver-haired boy exclaimed. "I activate my Quick-Play Spell card Negate Attack!"

The first of his facedown cards flipped up and revealed itself.

"What?!" cried Thomas.

Luster Dragon #2's attack was stopped.

"Nice try, Billinton." smirked Spencer. "But you won't get to my life points that easily."

Thomas scowled as he took another card from his hand.

"Then I'll sacrifice your dragon to call from my hand the Dark Magician Girl!"

Luster Dragon #2 disappeared in a blue streak, and in its place was the all too familiar spellcaster-type monster known as the Dark Magician Girl (Level: 6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700).

"Now you won't regain your monster when my turn ends!" Thomas declared, before smirking. "What's the matter, Spencer? I'm still waiting to see what you're now able to do."

Spencer scowled. "The duel is just getting started!" He drew a card. "I draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (33)  
 **Current Hand (2)** : A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon and Graceful Charity

* * *

On cue, the Graceful Charity Spell card materialized face-up on the field.

"I activate the Spell card Graceful Charity." said Spencer, drawing three cards. "This allows me to draw three cards and discard two."

Holding up his drawn Blade Knight (Effect Monster), Monster Reborn (Spell), and X-Head Cannon (Normal Monster). The silver-haired boy sent X-Head Cannon and A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon both to the graveyard. Adding Monster Reborn and Blade Knight to his hand.

Suddenly, Thomas pointed forth. "I activate Lightforce Sword!"

The blue-haired boy's first facedown card flipped up and revealed itself.

"This card lets me banish one card in your had for three turns." explained Thomas.

Out of the card came a large sword that charged and pierced one of Spencer's cards out of his hand. The speared card was the Monster Reborn Spell card, causing Spencer to growl in frustration.

"Wow, man, Spencer doesn't even seem to be trying!" whooped Percy.

"This might be easy." added James.

Spencer, however, wasn't about to give up. He took the only card left in his hand and placed it onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk.

"I summon Blade Knight in attack mode!"

Appearing on Spencer's side of the field was a knight dressed in armor with a sword and shield (Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000).

"And since I have no cards in my hand, my knight gains 400 attack points!" Spencer continued. "Making my monster as strong as your own!"

Blade Knight grew stronger (ATK: 1600 - 2000).

"So far, Spencer, you've been all talk." Thomas pointed out. "I'm still waiting to see just how much you've learned about the Heart of the Cards."

"I assure you that will happen." insisted Spencer. "Just you wait and see."

In the audience...

"Boy, this duel sure is getting hot." Toby commented.

"I agree." Gordon nodded in agreement. "While Thomas seems to be countering most of my cousin's strategies, Spencer keeps bouncing back."

"I don't believe Spencer at all." Emily suddenly said.

This caught everyone else by surprise.

"What do you mean by that, Emily?" asked Mavis.

"He says he believes in the Heart of the Cards." explained Emily unhappily. "But so, far he's shown no sign of hope of change."

"Maybe he was just trying to mess with Thomas." suggested Edward.

"Figures." Gordon snorted crossly.

Spencer, however, had over heard those comments and went into his thoughts.

"They don't believe me." he thought to himself. "They still think I'm just an arrogant show off. Well, I'll soon show them what I've learned."

Suddenly, images of certain cards appear behind him. Ranging from Crush Card Virus, Virus Cannon, Soul Exchange, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to Ring of Destruction and Ring of Defense.

"I'll use my new-found belief in the Heart of the Cards to wipe out Thomas's deck. Then nothing will stop me from winning this match and challenging Discord to rescue both my parents!"

Wow, some big strategy planned. Will Spencer pull it off? ...or not? We'll find out soon.

* * *

 **To be Continued!**


	24. The Rematch (2)

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

Opening up on the rooptop of Discord's mansion, the duel between Thomas and Spencer was currently going on. So far, they were evenly matched.  
-Spencer (LP: 2700): He controlled Blade Knight.  
-Thomas (LP: 4000): had a set card plus Dark Magician Girl.

"This match looks so even right now." commented James.

"Even then, Thomas seems to have the upper-hand at the moment." added Henry.

"But remember that Spencer can still bounce back at anytime." Mavis pointed out. "So far, his Blade Knight is tied in attack points with Dark Magician Girl."

"So, if Thomas attacked-" said Emily, "-both monsters would be destroyed."

"I think the key word for that understatement..." James began in a deadpan tone. "...is duh."

Meanwhile, Thomas began doing some thinking on the duel so far.

"Spencer really has improved since our last duel." he thought to himself. "So far he's been able to hold off most of my attacks. It's as if he really is playing with his heart."

Spencer looked on, but didn't say anything.

"If only I can get through to him about Discord being innocent. Maybe we can help him rescue his parents."

* * *

 **Title: The Rematch, Part 2**

* * *

After a moment of silence on the field...

"It's my turn, Spencer!" announced Thomas, drawing his next card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 2700)  
 **Deck** : (32)  
 **Current Hand (3)** : Exchange, Sangan, and Altar of Restoration

* * *

The blue-haired boy added the card to his hand.

"So far, I can't attack Blade Knight until I either make Dark Magician Girl stronger, or hold out until Spencer gets two or more cards in his hand." he thought to himself. "No matter. I'm still in a good spot." Thomas spoke aloud. "I'll pass my turn, Spencer."

"It's my turn!" declared Spencer, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (32)  
 **Current Hand (1)** : Card of Demise

 **TURN UNTIL (Lightforce Sword) finishes** : 3 turns

* * *

"And I'll play Card of Demise!" He slotted the card into his Duel Disk, causing the mentioned Spell card to materialize face-up. "Now I draw until I hold five cards. Once five standby phases have passed, I must discard my entire hand."

The silver-haired boy drew five cards for a new hand. Blade Knight's attack points then dropped back to its original amount due to Spencer holding more than one card in his hand (ATK: 2000 - 1600). Spencer's new hand now consisted of Ring of Destruction, Ring of Defense, Silver's Cry, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and Paladin of White Dragon.

"I place two cards facedown and switch Blade Knight into defense mode." said Spencer, as he slid two cards into two separate Spell/Trap slots on his Duel Disk.

As two facedown cards materialized, Blade Knight took a defensive stance.

"HA!" snorted James. "I've seen better moves from a cheerleader of a high school football game!"

Spencer ignored that comment. "My turn is over."

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 2700)  
 **Deck** : (31)  
 **Current Hand (4)** : Exchange, Sangan, Altar of Restoration, and Sage's Stone

* * *

Looking at his drawn card carefully, Thomas knew just what to do.

"Get ready, Spencer." he announced, holding out a Spell card. "I activate Sage's Stone!"

The mentioned Spell card materialized behind Dark Magician Girl.

"When Dark Magician Girl is on the field while this card is played-" explained Thomas. "-I can automatically summon from my hand, deck, or graveyard, the Dark Magician onto the field!"

A card automatically slid out of Thomas's deck, and he took hold of it. On cue, appearing next to the Dark Magician Girl was her master; Dark Magician (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100).

Just then, Spencer let out a triumphant laugh.

"Just as I hoped for!"

"What do you mean?" asked Thomas, now looking a bit cautious.

"I activate the Trap card Ring of Destruction!" announced Spencer, poking a button on his Duel Disk.

The silver-haired boy's first facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. All of a sudden, Dark Magician felt a red ring of explosives attach to himself, while Dark Magician Girl gasped with concern for her master's safety.

"Not good!" Edward stated. "That card will now destroy Dark Magician and deal damage to both players based on its attack points."

"But that's over 2500 points of damage!" Emily complained. "Thomas would be down to 200 life points by doing that!"

"However..." Spencer continued, motioning his right hand forth. "I won't take any damage thanks to my other facedown card - Ring of Defense!"

His other facedown card flipped up and revealed itself, creating another large ring in the process. This one was colored green and acted more as a shield. Very quickly, an explosion clouded Thomas's side of the field.

"Dark Magician!" cried Thomas (LP: 200).

"Thomas lost most of his life points!" Percy wailed. "AND his best monster!"

"Does this mean Spencer might actually win?" Toby asked worriedly.

"He won't lose!" Emily snapped.

"At this point I'm getting doubtful." said Gordon. "Spencer's taken out Thomas's best monster and almost all of his life points without even summoning Blue-Eyes."

"I'm telling you Thomas won't lose!" The dark green-haired girl argued stubbornly. "Other than to Discord, Thomas has never lost a duel, and he never will! I'm just so sure Thomas will come right back!"

"Emily..." Mavis whispered.

"I believe you, Emily." Percy spoke up. "I have a feeling Thomas will win."

"Me too." agreed Henry.

"Me three!" James threw in.

Back in the duel field...

"As Dark Magician is in the graveyard-" said Thomas weakly. "-Dark Magician Girl gains 300 extra attack points... Go and destroy Blade Knight, now!"

Dark Magician Girl glowed purple as she gained strength from her fallen master (ATK: 2000 - 2300). From there, she angrily fired a blast of magic from her wand, which struck and destroyed Blade Knight.

"Not bad," grunted Spencer. "But as my monster was in defense mode, I take no damage."

"I know." Thomas replied back. "My turn is over now."

Pleased that it was his turn, Spencer drew a card.

* * *

 **Turn Nine** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (26)  
 **Current Hand (4)** : Silver's Cry, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Paladin of White Dragon, and White Dragon Ritual

 **CARD OF DEMISE** : 5 Standby Phases Left

 **TURN UNTIL (Lightforce Sword) finishes** : 2 turns

* * *

"Behind, Billinton, my White Dragon Ritual!" The silver-haired boy held his drawn card out.

"That's the same card he used against me!" panicked James.

"So you do recall that memory..." Spencer chuckled, showing the group his Blue-Eyes White Dragon card from his hand. "To call forth my monster, I'll tribute from my hand the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

He sends the mentioned monster card to the graveyard.

"Now I'll ritual summon Paladin of White Dragon!"

Appearing before Thomas and Dark Magician Girl was, as Spencer had said, Paladin of White Dragon (Level: 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200).

"But don't worry, my Blue-Eyes won't be gone for long." Spencer continued, holding out another card. "Now I activate the Spell card Silver's Cry!"

The card materialized face-up.

"Silver's Cry?" Thomas blinked.

"This lets me bring back a normal dragon from my graveyard." explained Spencer. "And I choose my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Appearing next to Paladin of White Dragon was...guess who? The Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500).

"If Spencer's attack manages to connect-" Toby sweated. "-Thomas will..."

Yup...

"Blue-Eyes, destroy Dark Magician Girl with White Lightning!" called Spencer. "End this duel now!"

Blue-Eyes White Dragon obeyed, firing a blast of white lightning at Dark Magician Girl, who was frozen with shock.

"Hold it right there!" said Thomas, poking a button. "Facedown card, open - Soul Shield!"

"What?!" cried Spencer.

Thomas's facedown card flipped up and revealed itself.

"By paying half of my life points-" Thomas explained (LP: 100). "-your attack will be negated, and the battle phase automatically ends!"

The White Lightning blast, before it struck the Dark Magician Girl, fizzled out just in time. The rest of the Tidmouth Teens, as well as Dark Magician Girl, all sighed with relief.

"So be it." Spencer grunted. "But your troubles aren't finished yet! I'll now use my Paladin of White Dragon's effect."

Paladin of White Dragon vanished in a blue streak.

"By tributing my monster, I can special summon from my hand or deck a second Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Spencer held out a card before placing it onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk. "Come forth, my dragon!"

A second Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared next to the first one.

"Your turn, Billinton." dared Spencer.

Dark Magician Girl found herself staring in fright at two angry, hungry-looking Blue-Eyes White Dragons. She looked to Thomas for guidance, seeing as the Dark Magician was no longer on the field.

"We can do this." The blue-haired boy reassured, knowing how scared the Dark Magician Girl was feeling right now. "Just believe in yourself. We'll both make your teacher proud."

Dark Magician Girl felt a bit better and gave a confident nod.

"It's my go, Spencer." declared Thomas, drawing a card. "I'm about to turn this duel around!"

* * *

 **Turn Ten** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 100)  
 **Deck** : (30)  
 **Current Hand (4)** : Exchange, Sangan, Altar of Restoration, and Pot of Greed

* * *

His drawn card was the Pot of Greed Spell card.

"First I activate Pot of Greed." Thomas announced, holding his drawn card out. "This lets me draw two cards."

The blue-haired boy went and drew his two cards. They were shown to be Emergency Provisions and Dark Burning Attack.

"Next I'll set two cards facedown."

Two facedown cards appeared.

"Now I'll chain them with Emergency Provisions." Thomas inserted the mentioned Spell card into his Duel Disk, causing the mentioned Spell card to materialized face-up on the field. "By tributing them, I'll gain 2000 life points!"

The facedown cards vanished in blue streaks. Thomas smiled as he recovered some heavy life points (LP: 2100).

"Is that all?" asked Spencer. "Because more life points won't save you from the wrath of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons."

"Maybe not." acknowledged Thomas, showing off a card. "But this will! I activate Dark Burning Attack!"

"No! Not that card!" cried Spencer, knowing the power of it.

In the audience...

"Um, Dark Burning Attack?" Percy looked to Edward.

"Just watch, Percy." Edward smiled. "You'll see just how powerful it is."

Back in the duel field...

"This Spell card allows Dark Magician Girl to destroy every monster on your side of the field." explained Thomas. "Alright, Dark Magician Girl... It's time to avenge Dark Magician and destroy those Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

Dark Magician Girl felt her wand charging itself with power, and unleashed a magical ripple the tore through both Blue-Eyes White Dragons, destroying them without a second.

"Not my Blue-Eyes!" Spencer screamed out in shock.

"Now attack him directly!" Thomas continued, entering the battle phase. "Dark Burning Attack!"

Dark Magician Girl fired another magical ripple towards Spencer. Thomas's friends cheered that their friend was mounting a serious comeback.

"I may lose life points." The silver-haired boy began. "But I'll at least lessen the amount I'll lose!" He pointed forth. "Facedown card, open - Magical Trick Mirror!"

Spencer's final facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. Appearing from the card was a large robot covered in mirrors.

"This card allows me to activate any Spell card from your own graveyard."

Thomas had a feeling on which one. "It's Emergency Provisions you want, isn't it?"

"Correct." nodded Spencer.

The mirror on the robot showed a reflection of the Emergency Provisions Spell card.

"Now I'll chain this card on my own Trap card." The silver-haired boy stated, gaining life points (LP: 5000). "In order to gain 1000 life points."

Regardless, Spencer yelled from the power of the direct attack from Dark Magician Girl (LP: 2700).

"Alright, Thomas!" cheered Percy.

"Way to go!" came from Emily.

"Take that, cousin!" called Gordon to Spencer.

"My turn is over, Spencer." Thomas stated. "It's your move now."

"As you wish, Billinton!" The silver-haired boy nodded. "My Blue-Eyes may both be gone, but I promise you this is not the last you'll see of them!" He drew his card. "Now!"

* * *

 **Turn Eleven** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 2700)  
 **Deck** : (24)  
 **Current Hand (1)** : Des Feral Imp

 **CARD OF DEMISE** : 4 Standby Phases

 **TURN UNTIL (Lightforce Sword) finishes** : 1 turn

* * *

"I'll place this monster in defense mode." Spencer laid the monster card onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk facedown and sideways. "My turn had ended."

"It's my turn." said Thomas, drawing a card.

* * *

 **Turn Twelve** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 2100)  
 **Deck** : (27)  
 **Current Hand (2)** : Sangan and Dark Renewal

* * *

On cue, a facedown card materialized.

"I'll place one card facedown." Thomas began, before holding out his last card. "Then I'll summon Sangan in attack mode!"

Appearing next to Dark Magician Girl was a fury creature with green arms and feet, and three eyes (Level: 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 600).

"Dark Magician Girl-" commanded Thomas. "-attack Spencer's facedown monster!"

Dark Magician Girl obeyed, firing another blast from her wand. The blast struck the facedown monster, revealing it to be Des Feral Imp before it was destroyed.

"What?!"

Spencer grinned. "Now, since you've destroyed my Des Feral Imp while it was facedown, I can go and take a card from my graveyard and add it to my deck."

Card of Demise slipped out of his graveyard and Spencer took hold of it.

"And I choose to add Card of Demise!"

"But that still won't stop my next attack!" Thomas retorted. "Sangan, attack Spencer directly!"

Sangan obeyed, lunging forward at Spencer.

"With no monsters nor Trap cards, you're completely wide open!" Thomas declared.

Sangan knocked Spencer back a bit as his attack hit (LP: 1700).

"Is that all?" The silver-haired boy asked, sounding like he wasn't worried about having lost about 1000 life points.

"I'm afraid so." nodded Thomas. "One direct attack by my Dark Magician Girl next turn, however, and it'll all over for you."

"Not exactly." Spencer insisted. "I get Monster Reborn added back to my hand on my turn."

"Which I'm sure you'll use to call back one of your Blue-Eyes White Dragons."

Spencer, drawing a card, nodded. "Exactly."

* * *

 **Turn Thirteen** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 1700)  
 **Deck** : (24)  
 **Current Hand (2)** : Monster Reborn and Pot of Greed

 **CARD OF DEMISE** : 3 Standby Phases

 **TURN UNTIL (Lightforce Sword) finishes** : Now

* * *

Adding the sealed Monster Reborn back to his hand, Spencer immediately knew what to do.

"As you predicted so accurately I'll activate Monster Reborn!" The silver-haired boy slotted the card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "Watch!"

On cue, the card materialized face-up.

"Now, I'll call upon my Blue-Eyes once more!"

The mighty dragon returned to Spencer's side of the field, roaring (Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500). Suddenly, Thomas gave a smirk when Blue-Eyes White Dragon reappeared on the field.

"Your dragon is finished once again, Spencer."

Spencer looked surprised. "What did you say?"

"I activate my Trap card!" announced Thomas, poking a button on his Duel Disk. "Dark Renewal!"

Thomas's facedown card flipped up and revealed itself.

"I believe you recognize this card, Spencer." Thomas grinned cheekily. "It's the same one I've used against you in our first duel."

A large coffin rose from below the ground and opened up automatically.

"Now, I'll sacrifice your Blue-Eyes White Dragon and my Sangan to bring back a spellcaster-type monster from my graveyard." explained Thomas. "Now arise, Dark Magician!"

Sangan and Blue-Eyes White Dragon were both sucked into the coffin, which closed back up. The seal soon shimmered green before opening back up, releasing a stream of light, which faded to reveal the Dark Magician (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100).

"You may have your ace monster out again, Billinton!" Spencer shouted angrily. "But my turn is not over yet!" He held out his final card. "I'll use Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my deck."

Spencer now had Giant Germ and Crush Card Virus in his hand.

"Well, now I play Sangan's ability." interrupted Thomas. "When he's sent from the field to the graveyard, I can add a monster with 1500 or less attack from my deck to my hand."

Taking his deck out of his Duel Disk, Thomas looked through it. Once he found the monster card he was looking for, he took it, shuffled his deck, and then placed it back into his Duel Disk. Thomas's hand now only consisted of Gamma The Magnet Warrior.

"You'll need it, too." Spencer responded, before going into his thoughts. "With what I have in store for you now will put the duel permanently in my favour."

Thomas watched his opponent curiously, wondering what he was up to.

"I place one card facedown and summon Giant Germ in defense mode." said Spencer, slotting a card into his Duel Disk.

A facedown card materialized, just before a large orb with a...whitish color appeared (Level: 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 100).

"That's it for my turn." Spencer concluded.

In the audience...

"Looks like Spencer's out of options." shrugged James. "Thomas has this thing in the bag."

Back in the duel field...

"Here's where it ends!" Thomas announced, drawing a card.

* * *

 **Turn Fourteen** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 2100)  
 **Deck** : (25)  
 **Current Hand (2)** : Gamma The Magnet Warrior and Summoned Skull

* * *

"Dark Magician, destroy Giant Germ!" ordered Thomas. "Dark Magic Attack!"

Dark Magician obeyed, twirling his staff and letting lose a blast of black magic at Giant Germ. Unfortunately, a certain someone had been waiting for this exact moment.

"Activate Trap card!" shouted Spencer, poking a button on his Duel Disk, causing his facedown card to flip up and reveal itself. "Crush Card Virus!"

"Crush Card?" asked Toby.

"Virus?" added Gordon.

"What does a card like that do?" asked James.

"Oh no!" cried Edward, realizing what Spencer's plan was. "Thomas, hurry and call off your attack now!"

"He's too late!" laughed Spencer.

The black magical blast hit Giant Germ and shattered it. Suddenly, Thomas felt his life points take a small hit (LP: 1600).

"How did my life points go down?!" he cried.

"That was my Giant Germ's effect." Spencer pointed out. "When you destroy it by battle, you take 500 points of damage. But that's not the worst of it, take a good look at your deck!"

Thomas did so and gasped in surprise. Purple smoke seemed to rise from his cards.

"What's happening to my deck?!" Thomas was panicking, but what he saw next really made him scared. "My two monsters!"

His two magicians seemed to be groaning in pain as the same purple smoke came out of both of them, and eventually caused them to disappear.

"What have you done to them?!"

"It's the power of my Crush Card!" answered Spencer. "When you destroyed my Giant Germ, you've unleashed a devastating virus that has contaminated your deck and field, wiping out any and all monsters that have an attack stat of 1500 or greater!" He laughed loudly. "Looks like I've finally broken the heart of your cards, Billinton!"

Thomas could only stare at his deck in horror. Meanwhile, the other Tidmouth Teens were furious about this new development.

"That's not fair!" objected Emily.

"I'm afraid it is completely fair, Emily." Edward stated glumly.

"But how can Thomas win with such weak monsters in his deck?" Henry asked, full of worry.

Thomas glumly sent his infected monsters from his hand and deck to the graveyard—which was nearly half of his remaining cards.

"I'll make you pay for that, Spencer." he growled.

"Too bad it will have to wait." Spencer retorted, drawing his card. "My move!"

* * *

 **Turn Fifteen** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 1700)  
 **Deck** : (23)  
 **Current Hand (1)** : Card of Demise

 **CARD OF DEMISE** : 2 Standby Phases

* * *

"Now I'll reactivate Card of Demise!" Spencer drew five more cards from his deck, and selected one of them to activate. "Then I'll go and activate Soul Release."

The card materialized face-up.

"With this card, I can remove up to five cards from either one of our graveyards." explained Spencer, as a light erupted from his own graveyard. "And I choose to remove both of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

The two Blue-Eyes White Dragons briefly appeared on the field before disappearing. Spencer checked his hand, which consisted of Return from the Different Dimension, Polymerization, Spell Reproduction, and Absorb Spell. The silver-haired boy soon took the one at the edge of the left.

"Next I place one card facedown and end my turn." Spencer announced. "Your turn, Billinton."

A card appeared facedown. Thomas was grimacing hard from what happened.

"Thanks to that virus, I've lost most of the cards in my deck." he thought to himself. "What should I do?"

"You can't give up, Thomas!" shouted Emily. "We believe in you!"

Thomas nervously drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn Sixteen** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 1600)  
 **Deck** : (15)  
 **Current Hand (1)** : Alchemist of Black Spells

* * *

"I summon Alchemist of Black Spells in defense mode." he said weakly.

A blue skinned magician in black cloak appeared on Thomas's field kneeling (Level: 4/DEF: 1800).

"You should have played it in attack mode!" objected Gordon. "Then you could have attacked Spencer directly."

"I don't trust what he has facedown, Gordon." Thomas pointed out. "It could be something that could stop my attack."

"I'm afraid he's right." Edward agreed. "Thanks to that virus, Thomas's options are now extremely limited. He cannot afford to make a mistake right now or it could cost him dearly."

"Your turn, Spencer." Thomas said reluctantly.

Back in the audience...

"What's wrong with Thomas?" asked Percy. "He's suddenly playing much more meekly than before."

"It's Spencer's virus." stated Toby. "It took out a great portion of his deck and now he's running low on moves."

"That Spencer!" James huffed crossly. "It's his fault that this happened!"

Back in the duel field.

"As long as my Crush Card Virus remains in my graveyard-" said Spencer, drawing a card. "-you can't bring back those monsters it infected. It's over for you, Billinton!"

* * *

 **Turn Seventeen** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 1700)  
 **Deck** : (17)  
 **Current Hand (4)** : Polymerization, Spell Reproduction, Absorb Spell, and Blue-Eyes White Dragon

* * *

"And now, it's time for me to put you in your place!" The silver-haired boy then pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "Behold my Trap card, Return from the Different Dimension!"

Spencer's facedown card flipped up and revealed itself.

"By giving up half of my life points-" explained Spencer (LP: 850). "-I can bring back as many removed from play monsters as possible. Welcome back my two Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

Appearing on the field came both previously banished Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

"But the worst is to come." Spencer took a card from his hand and held it up high. "I activate Polymerization!"

The Tidmouth Teens gasped. They knew exactly what was coming.

"This allows me to fuse my two Blue-Eyes with the third in my hand!" shouted Spencer. "Behold the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

The third Blue-Eyes appeared in the field with its two companions before the fusion commenced. Once it ended, there it was; Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (Level: 12/ATK: 4500/DEF: 3800). Thomas looked really scared now.

"I'm in big trouble now." he thought to himself.

"Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon." commanded Spencer, "Attack Alchemist of Black Spells with Neutron Blast!"

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon charged up a three-way breath attack from its mouths and then unleashed it. The blast was so strong that it destroyed Thomas's monster upon contact and caused a shake-up on the rooftop.

"Your lucky your monster was in defense mode, Billinton." Spencer stated. "But frankly, you might as well surrender now. My virus took out nearly all of your powerful monsters, and most of your useful Spell and Trap cards are used up."

Thomas didn't know what else to do. Was Spencer right? Should he surrender?

"Maybe...Spencer's right." The blue-haired boy thought to himself. "I've lost all of my best monsters, I cannot revive them as long as Crush Card Virus is in the graveyard, I've used up my best Spell and Traps cards already fending Spencer's ruthless attacks off, and now I'm combating his Ultimate Dragon, which I have only barely beat last time."

He slowly started to bring his empty hand to the top of his Duel Disk to declare a forfeit, when...

"Thomas!" shouted a voice (male).

Thomas looked back to the source of the voice.

"You can't give up now!" Percy called. "If you give up now, who would be able to stop Sailor John?"

"I told you, this is all Discords' doing!" Spencer yelled out.

"No, it's not!" snapped Emily fiercely. "Sailor John is the bad guy in all of this, and you're just too stubborn to believe that pirates exist! But we've faced them ourselves!"

"I bet you've even faced one yourself, Spencer!" added Gordon. "You say you believe in the Heart of the Cards, but you're still acting all selfish and such!"

Spencer merely growled, but didn't say a word in response. This allowed Thomas's friends to continue speaking to him.

"Percy's right, Thomas." said Edward. "You can't give up!"

"But I hardly have anything left in my deck." argued Thomas, looking at what was left of his deck. "All of my strongest monsters are gone along, with my more useful Spells and Traps. How am I going to beat that dragon?"

"There's still a way for you to turn it around!" Mavis insisted. "Just trust in your deck."

"And the Heart of the Cards!" added Toby.

Thomas took a look at his deck for a bit. His friends were right. He had to keep trying.

"Alright." The blue-haired boy said to himself, just before looking to Spencer. "Spencer, no matter how things seem right now, I'll never give in."

"How sad." sighed Spencer, sounding disappointed. "But if you want to be destroyed by my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, then go right ahead and make your move."

"As you wish!" Thomas drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn Eighteen** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 1600)  
 **Deck** : (14)  
 **Current Hand (1)** : Card of Sanctity

* * *

On cue, the Card of Sanctity Spell card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"For my play, I'll activate Card of Sanctity!" The blue-haired boy began, holding out his card. "Now we both draw until we hold six cards in our hands!"

Spencer merely nodded and drew his six cards, while Thomas stared at his deck carefully. With his deck running very low on cards, he knew he had to draw the right cards now or he would likely lose on Spencer's next turn.

"I have to believe in the Heart of the Cards." The blue-haired boy thought, as he slowly drew his cards with a Destiny Draw. Once Thomas drew his cards, he looked towards Spencer with renewed determination in his eyes. "Let's finish this, Spencer!"

Yup, this would be possibly Thomas's final comeback plan. Can he pull it off? Or will it be doomed to failure? Looks like we'll see soon.

* * *

 **To be Continued!**


	25. The Rematch (3)

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

Opening up inside Sailor John's cavern hideout, Skiff was inside looking after the two prisoners, Mr. and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford). However, he was feeling very unhappy about doing it. Ever since he, his captain, and the rest of the pirates arrived in San Francisco, they've been causing nothing but trouble. This has left Skiff both confused and conflicted.

"Why am I even doing this?" he thought to himself. "Sailor John once told me that we'll become incredibly wealthy and enriched in a new, happy world once we've all discovered the secret to the carvings in Egypt... But why go and do something like ruin the reputation of Discord J. Crawford?"

Mr. and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) both noticed that Skiff seemed troubled with his command that they started to feel sorry for him.

"You don't have to keep doing this, Skiff." said Mr. Gresley (Boxford). "You could set us free and we could help you with that monster Sailor John."

Skiff shook his head.

"N-no..." he whispered. "I c-can't..."

"But why?" Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) asked gently. "Why are you so devoted to him?"

"He found me as an orphan and raised me as his own son." explained Skiff. "I can't go and betray him after all he's done for me."

"Not even if he's doing something so... so..."

"Despicable?" Mr. Gresley (Boxford) finished.

"I'm sorry." sighed Skiff. "I'd like to help you, but not if it means betraying my adopted Father."

"Listen to us, Skiff." Mr. Gresley (Boxford) began. "Do you even care that your adopted Father has hurt probably hundreds to thousands of innocent people in his quest for the secret to those carvings?"

Skiff thought about it. "Well, yes."

"And do you also realize that if he discovers the secrets to those carvings in Egypt, he could possibly unleash worldwide chaos and not grant extreme happiness like he promised it would?"

"He... he never mentioned that!" gasped Skiff.

"He's lied to you, Skiff." put in Mrs Gresley (Boxford). "I know it's hard to accept the truth and that he's your Father, but he's gone insane with power and doesn't care who he hurts so long as he gets what he wants in the end."

Learning of the horrible truth caused Skiff to collapse onto his knees shaking hard.

"But you don't have to follow in his footsteps." insisted Mr. Gresley (Boxford). "Just set us free and we'll help you."

Skiff stopped shaking and looked to the two prisoners.

"You'd...help me?" he asked quietly.

"Of course..." said Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) kindly.

Skiff dried his eyes and nodded to the two adults.

"Very well." he said. "I'll get you both out."

(elsewhere...)

Back on the rooftop of Discord's mansion, Thomas and Spencer were both nearing the final stages of their rematch.  
-Spencer (LP: 2700): He controlled Blue-Eyes Ultimage Dragon.  
-Thomas (LP: 4000): He had a completely empty field, but had drawn six new cards thanks to the Card of Sanctity Spell card - and his deck was really short on cards.

"I sure hope Thomas knows what he's doing." prayed Percy.

"Card of Sanctity could be his last hope in getting something that can hold off that Ultimate Dragon." Mavis added.

Thomas, meanwhile, took a good look at the six cards he drew from his Spell card. His new hand contained Kuriboh, Magicians Unite, Polymerization, Berfomet, Magician's Circle, and Multiply. The blue-haired boy was primarily focused on the two cards at the edge of his hand on the left and right. Spencer, meanwhile, was thinking about how Thomas was gonna try and turn this duel around.

"Let's see what you've got, Billinton." he said quietly to himself.

* * *

 **Title: The Rematch, Part 3**

* * *

At long last...

"Now... watch as I summon Kuriboh in defense mode!" announced Thomas.

Appearing on the blue-haired boy's side of the field was the ever so small, cute, and furry Kuriboh (Level: 1/ATK: 300 /DEF: 200). Spencer stiffed back, trying to hold in a laugh.

"What use is that fur-ball against me?" The silver-haired boy chortled.

"This monster will be the one to help me turn this duel around." Thomas pointed out, now grinning.

"What?!" Spencer demanded, still trying to hold in a laugh. "You should know Kuriboh is one of the weakest monsters in the whole game!"

"That maybe so-" agreed Thomas, holding another card up. "-but attack points don't mean everything. And to prove it, I'll play a Continuous Spell card - Multiply!"

The mentioned Spell card materialized face-up. Suddenly, another Kuiboh appeared. Then another, and then another. Countless Kuriboh were appearing all over Thomas's side of the field, and they wouldn't stop coming.

"What's going on?" Emily asked, staring in total surprise.

"Kuriboh... It's multiplying!" answered Mavis.

"But Kuriboh isn't stopping." Gordon pointed out. "Just how many Kuribohs are there now?"

"Twenty-seven... No, fifty-nine..." Henry counted, but had to kep starting over. "Bubbling sodas, there must be over hundreds of them, and they're still not stopping!"

Back in the duel field...

"Your turn, Spencer." said Thomas, finished with his turn.

Spencer just drew.

* * *

 **Turn Nineteen** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 850)  
 **Deck** : (12)  
 **Current Hand (7)** : Spell Reproduction, Absorb Spell, Vampire Lord, Kaiser Glider, Soul Demolition, Megamorph, and Emergency Provisions

 **CARD OF DEMISE** : 5 Standby Phases

* * *

"Since I've reactivated Card of Demise, the amount of standby phases until I must send my whole hand to the graveyard has been reset." he explained, and then entered the battle phase. "Attack, Ultimate Dragon! Wipe out those Kuribohs with Neutron Blast attack!"

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon obeyed, unleashing the attack and wiping out some of the Kuribohs, causing Spencer to smirk in triumph. Just then, more and more Kuribohs came back in the defeated ones' place.

"What the-?!" cried Spencer. "They're coming back?!"

"That's the power of Multiply, Spencer." Thomas stated. "No matter how many Kuribohs you wipe out, they will just keep coming back faster than you can destroy them."

Spencer grimaced in shock.

"Yeah!" cheered Toby. "Now Thomas has a great defense to protect his life points."

"But he still needs a way to defeat the Ultimate Dragon." Mavis pointed out.

"True, but Thomas will be well protected from any attack." reminded Edward.

Back in the duel field...

"Grr!" growled Spencer, slotting a card into his Duel Disk. "I'll place this card facedown." He took another card from his hand and held it out. "Then I'll activate my own copy of Emergency Provisions, sending my facedown card to the graveyard to gain 1000 life points!"

The silver-haired boy's facedown card disappeared in a blue streak (LP: 1850).

"Your move, Billinton." finished Spencer.

Thomas drew his next card.

* * *

 **Turn Twenty** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 1600)  
 **Deck** : (7)  
 **Current Hand (5)** : Magicians Unite, Polymerization, Berfomet, Magician's Circle, and Mirror Force

* * *

"Excellent!" Thomas thought to himself. "This card is exactly what I need to rid Spencer of his Ultimate Dragon once and for all!" He slotted the card into his Duel Disk. "I'll set this card facedown, Spencer."

A facedown card materialized behind the wall of Kuribohs.

"My turn is over."

Spencer seethed. "I have to get by those Kuribohs somehow!" he thought to himself. "Otherwise I'll never see my parents again!"

* * *

 **Turn Twenty-One** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 1850)  
 **Deck** : (11)  
 **Current Hand (6)** : Spell Reproduction, Absorb Spell, Vampire Lord, Kaiser Glider, Soul Demolition, and Different Dimension Dragon

 **CARD OF DEMISE** : 4 Standby Phases

* * *

Almost immediately, the silver-haired boy entered the battle phase.

"Here me, Billinton!" Spencer shouted. "I won't let a pathetic wall of Kuribohs stand between me and my victory! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack again!"

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon obeyed, firing another blast towards the Kuribohs.

"Hold it!" interrupted Thomas, holding his right hand out. "I activate the Trap card Mirror Force!"

The blue-haired boy's facedown card flipped up and revealed itself.

"Mirror Force?!" Spencer thought to himself, a look of horror crossed onto his face.

"That's right!" smirked Thomas, noticing the look on the silver-haired boy's face. "This Trap card reflects your dragon's attack right back and destroys all attack position monsters on your side of the field!"

A large mirror barrier formed over the Kuribohs, deflecting and sending the attack right back to Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, destroying it immediately. Spencer stared in disbelief and horror. His one chance to save his parents was about to slip away from him, and there was nothing he could do about it. The silver-haired boy even started to have a vision on what would happen.

* * *

 **VISION**

Discord had gained control of Boxford Corp, and Spencer and his parents were both exiled from the island of Sodor for his failure to protect their family legacy.

"Well this is what you get for trusting everything to a failure son." snickered Fantasy Discord. "Say goodbye to everything! AH HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Mom, Dad!" cried Fantasy Spencer. "I'm so sorry..."

Suddenly, his own Mother turned and slapped him across the face.

"How could you, Spencer?!" shouted fantasy Mrs. Gresley (Boxford). "We've lost everything thanks to you losing to Thomas!"

"We are so ashamed of you!" added Mr. Gresley (Boxford). "You've let down the entire Gresley family!"

"You don't deserve to be a part of the family!" The two adults said at once to their own son.

This caused Fantasy Spencer to look over to the real Spencer and glare in anger.

"I hope you're proud of yourself!" The fantasy clone spat hatefully. "Your failure is going to cost you more than just this duel, Spencer Gresley! It will cost you your home, wealth, everything! And it's all your fault!"

 **END VISON**

* * *

The vision ended, as Spencer continued to stare in complete disbelief. His eyes seemed to be empty of emotion and self-esteem. Even the Tidmouth Teens, as well as Mavis, watching seemed to look worried... Well, the ones who are not James or Gordon.

"What's wrong with Spencer over there?" asked Percy.

"He hasn't moved or spoken for over ten minutes." added Henry.

"Guess he was surprised at how Thomas was able to take out his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon like that." shrugged James. "Good work, Thomas!"

"But Spencer seems to look so sad." Mavis stated. "If he loses this duel, he'll lose any chance of going to save his parents."

"Serves him right for challenging Thomas again." Gordon huffed uncaringly.

Over with Thomas on the duel field, he was looking pretty relieved that Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon was gone.

"All right, if I can draw something now, I can get at Spencer's life points."

* * *

 **Turn Twenty-Two** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 1600)  
 **Deck** : (6)  
 **Current Hand (5)** : Magicians Unite, Polymerization, Berfomet, Magician's Circle, and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian

* * *

His drawn card was the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian monster card.

"Excellent." Thomas thought to himself before placing his newly drawn card onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk. "I summon the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode!"

The familiar Elf Swordsman appeared in front of the wall of Kuribohs, posing with his sword for battle (Level: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200).

"Attack Spencer directly!"

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian obeyed, charging forward and slashing at Spencer with his blade (LP: 450). The silver-haired boy never even reacted to it, he just continued to stare in disbelief.

"He didn't even flinch to the strike." Thomas thought to himself.

"Thomas..." Spencer began, referring to the blue-haired boy by his first name.

"Huh?"

"This cannot be the end for me." The silver-haired boy said quietly.

Slowly, Spencer began to walk backwards until he was at the very edge of the roof.

"What's he doing?" asked James.

"If I lose to you again, Billinton-" continued Spencer slowly. "-then I'll lose my company and my parents... And to be frank, I would rather die than see that happen. So...the moment you declare an attack on your next turn and my life points hit zero, I will jump from the roof and fall to my death."

No one liked the sound of that at all.

"You jerk!" roared Gordon. "That's a real smooth bluff!"

"Yeah!" agreed Percy. "Come down from there, and play fairly!"

"But what if it isn't a bluff?" Toby asked seriously. "What if Spencer really is willing to commit suicide if he loses?"

"Looks like we'll soon find out." answered Edward.

Back in the duel field...

"Spencer, please get down from there!" Thomas pleaded. "I know you have to save your parents, but there has to be another way!"

"Perhaps, but to me, this duel is very important." Spencer replied. "I can stand up here all day if I have to. But if you're wise, you'll forfeit the match to me."

"But I...can't do that."

"And I can't lose this duel!" Spencer snapped, drawing a card.

* * *

 **Turn Twenty-Three** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 450)  
 **Deck** : (10)  
 **Current Hand (7)** : Spell Reproduction, Absorb Spell, Vampire Lord, Kaiser Glider, Soul Demolition, Different Dimension Dragon, and Cost Down

* * *

From there, the Spell Reproduction Spell card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"I play the Spell card Spell Reproduction." Spencer announced, holding out the mentioned Spell card. "This allows me to discard two Spell cards from my hand to add any Spell card in my graveyard to my hand."

He sent Cost Down and Absorb Spell both to the graveyard, causing the Monster Reborn card to slid out. Spencer took it, held it up, and showed everyone.

"As you can see, I've selected Monster Reborn." he explained. "On my next turn, I'll use it to revive any of my three Blue-Eyes. The question is...will you attack or not?"

"Stop it, Spencer!" cried Emily. "Suicide isn't the answer!"

"Neither is losing my Mother and Father!" argued Spencer. He looked back to Thomas. "So go ahead if you've got the guts, Billinton! Use your cards to take my life!"

Upon saying that, he made a throat cutting gesture with his thumb. Thomas looked extremely conflicted with himself. Do he dare attack Spencer and win the duel? Or pass and let Spencer defeat him? It was just...too much for him.

"I..."

He stated seeing images of Sailor John and his pirates.

"I..." The blue-haired boy thought to himself.

Sailor John, Commander Laura, and Commander Sledge were laughing maniacally as they succeeded in their dark goals. Thomas scowled intensely at the thought, feeling nothing but anger and hate for them. But that wasn't the worst bit, there was a sharp spark of unknown power deep within the blue-haired boy's heart.

"I mustn't...lose...! I can't lose!"

His hatred of Sailor John and the pirates seemed to sparked something inside of the blue-haired boy... Something really powerful and...dark... Percy was the first to notice the change in Thomas's expression.

"Take a look at Thomas."

"What's going on?" worried Henry. "Something's wrong with Thomas... You don't think he's going to do it, do you?"

"But if he does-" Toby protested loudly. "-Spencer will..."

Back with Thomas... He was shaking with such anger that some traces of a dark aura started to form around him.

"DRAW!" The blue-haired boy screamed out, drawing a card.

The Timouth Teens all sounded scared at how angry and fierce their blue-haired friend sounded. But what really scared them was how Thomas had a small but still noticable aura of darkness burning around him along with a look of pure fury on his face. It was almost like he was a completely different person, now.

* * *

 **Turn Twenty-Four** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 1600)  
 **Deck** : (5)  
 **Current Hand (5)** : Magicians Unite, Polymerization, Berfomet, Magician's Circle, and Soul Rope

* * *

"I'll never lose!" Thomas roared in rage. "Not now, not ever! Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, attack Spencer directly and win me the duel!"

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian obeyed, charging at the defenseless Spencer. In the audiece, Emily couldn't take it anymore.

"Thomas, no!" she cried, running up to her friend.

"Emily, no!" James exclaimed.

No one else tried to stop the dark green-haired girl.

"Stop this, Thomas!" Emily shrieked with terror. "This isn't like you...!"

Thomas didn't seem to listen, while his look of rage remained. By now, everything seemed to run in slow motion. Spencer stood on the edge waiting defiantly and emotionless for his impending fate as Obnoxious Celtic Guardian came closer.

"Please come back to us!" Emily continued, running forth still. "Come back to me, my love!"

Thomas's face softened when he heard Emily's voice, which seemed to sound different and even spoke with a Scottish accent rather than an American accent. To his surprise, only Thomas seemed to think it was different than Emily's usual voice—or something like that.

"What...?"

"Please stop your attack!" The dark green-haired girl pleaded some more. "Return to who you really are!"

With the dark aura fading away to the sound of Emily's angelic-like voice, Thomas finally came to a horrifying realization over what he had done.

"She's right... this isn't me!" Thomas collapsed onto his knees and let out a huge scream. "STOP!"

Hearing his master, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian stopped where he was and lowered his sword to the ground. Thomas was too shocked over what he had almost went and done. Watching what had happened, Spencer smiled in satisfaction as he drew a card.

"Couldn't do it, huh?"

* * *

 **Turn Twenty-Five** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 450)  
 **Deck** : (9)  
 **Current Hand (6)** : Vampire Lord, Kaiser Glider, Soul Demolition, Different Dimension Dragon, Monster Reborn, and X-Head Cannon

 **CARD OF DEMISE** : 3 Standby Phases

* * *

And so began the final turn...

"I use Monster Reborn" Spencer announced, holding his card up in the air. "Come forth, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

A Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared with a loud roar (Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500). Finally, there was nothing left for the duel... It was time for the finisher!

"I win, Billinton." said Spencer quietly, before giving the command. "White Lightning attack!"

Blue-Eyes White Dragon fired a blast of white electrical energy at Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. The monster survived the attack due to his effect, but Thomas's life points didn't (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Spencer Gresley wins!**

* * *

With the duel now his, Spencer jumped off of the edge and back to safety. He now had ten star coins, meaning that he was ready to go and challenge Discord. Thomas, meanwhile, was now crying over what he had went and almost did. His tears dripped onto the concrete of the roof, and his sobs echoed throughout the whole rooftop.

"What's wrong with me?" he sobbed. "I almost killed Spencer just so I could win... Was there... was there another presence inside of me wanting me to kill him?"

"Thomas!" called the other Tidmouth Teens, running over to their friend.

"Thomas, stay with us!" begged Edward. "It'll be okay."

"I... I couldn't do it." Thomas weeped softly. "If Emily's voice hadn't called out to me and calmed the presence inside of me... Spencer would have died!"

"Thomas, you..." began James.

"You let my cousin win?" Gordon asked quietly.

"There was no other way." Toby pointed out. "Only by stopping his attack would he have gone and stopped this unstoppable duel."

"I... I'm afraid." Thomas resumed crying. "So afraid... I'm afraid of the game... I'm afraid of myself... As of now, I'll never play Duel Monsters again!"

"What?" Percy blinked. "You can't be serious, Thomas."

"I'm so sorry this happened, Thomas," soothed Emily, who had also begun to cry. "But you did the right thing. You couldn't hurt another person just to win at a stupid game. Your Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted you to be like that."

"But... what about the...presence in my...heart?" whimpered Thomas.

"Oh, Thomas..."

The dark green-haired girl knelt down to Thomas's level and held him close to her as the poor blue-haired boy continued to sob his heart out. Percy and the others all watched this scene with sad expressions on their faces before a certain someone decided to go and ruin things further.

"Then I guess he got what he wished for." Spencer stated coldly.

Everyone (except Thomas) turned and glared furiously at the silver-haired boy.

"What did you say?" James seethed.

And so, Spencer continued...

"Billinton was too weak to do what had to be done to win." he went on. "If he truly had what it took, he wouldn't have called off the attack. This so-called presence that he claims to have is just an excuse to deny he didn't want to kill me. Games mean conflict - a combat between two enemies. It's the same for all of them! Cards, chess, the blood-soaked wars of the human race… All these are different kinds of games. Do you know what gift God gave to people so they could play games in this world? A single chip called life!"

Gordon finally had enough of his selfish cousin, and was just about to go over and make him wish he was never born... But suddenly, Emily angrily stood up and faced the silver-haired boy with such fierceness in her tear-stained eyes.

"The only one who lost the game is you, Spencer!" The dark green-haired girl spat hatefully.

"What?!"

"You say people's struggles are a game! That's totally wrong! Facing yourself no matter how tough things get... and keeping up the fight..." Emily went on furiously. "That's what games are really about! You bet your chip of life as if it meant nothing! You lost to yourself! When you realized you were going to lose, you didn't have the courage to keep living! Listen up... real courage is protecting that chip you have in your hands... no matter what! The moment you give that up is when you lose!"

Spencer merely growled.

"When we met up with you earlier, you told us you've changed. Saying you now believe in the Heart of the Cards... but you've only shown us today that you're still as stubborn, arrogant, and selfish as we all know and despise. Take away your parents and company, and what else would you have left?! Answer me that, Spencer Gresley!"

Silence filled the rooftop... until Spencer tossed his ten star coins into the air and turned to walk away.

"I have everything I need!" he said in a snooty tone.

Everyone watched Spencer walk away with angry and/or disgusted looks on their faces.

"Yeah, walk away, Spencer." James called out. "Thomas is a bigger man than you'll ever be!"

(elsewhere...)

Back inside Sailor John's hideout, Skiff had finally broken Spencer's parents free.

"Come on." he whispered.

The two grownups followed the boy out. Unfortunately, as soon as Skiff, Mr. Gresley (Boxford) and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) got outside...

"Hello, Skiff." said a familiar voice (male).

Skiff froze in fright. Standing before him and Spencer's parents, with his arms folded, was Sailor John.

"S-S-Sailor John!" stuttered Skiff.

"Why if I didn't know better-" said Sailor John. "-I'd think my adopted son, whom I picked up from the gutter, was double-crossing me by freeing the prisoners. Care to explain yourself?"

"You lied to me!" exclaimed Skiff, gathering all of courage. "You said this quest to unlock the secrets of the Egyptian carvings would bring us great wealth and a new, happy world. But you never told me about potentially unleashing worldwide chaos!"

"Don't tell me you believe in that nonsense, too." snorted Sailor John. "Only cowards would make up stories to keep adventurers from solving the world's greatest secrets and obtaining the wealth and glory they deserve!"

"I don't believe you, Father! Spencer's parents here opened my eyes to the truth, and I won't follow anymore of your orders!"

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sailor John nodded slowly, just before snapping his fingers. On cue, seven or so pirates appeared from behind a nearby rock. "Take them away."

The pirates obeyed and captured the three civillians.

"You won't get away with this, Sailor John!" yelled Skiff, being dragged away.

Sailor John merely gave a evil smirk in response. Just then, a pirate walked up to his captain with some news.

"Sir, we've got word from our spies that Spencer has defeated Thomas."

"Excellent." smiled Sailor John. "Now, I want you to give me whatever star coins you have managed to collect now."

"What are you going to do, captain?" asked the pirate curiously.

"Spencer's hoping for a match against Discord. But, seeing as he's not around at the moment, I'll gladly fill in for him."

"I see..." The pirate grinned. "You're gonna finish him off yourself, aren't you?"

"Correct." nodded Sailor John. "I will enter the tournament as a finalist. Once I defeat Spencer, his family's company will belong to me!"

Yes, this was truly a bad situation. Will Sailor John get away with his crime? And what about Discord? Will he be able to put a stop to his old friend's plan?


	26. Duel of Tears

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

Opening up outside Discord's mansion, it had been about half an hour since Spencer had defeated Thomas in a rematch... Well, in a really unfair matter. Thomas lost his will to ever play Duel Monsters again after he nearly caused Spencer to fall to his death (the silver-haired boy had threatened to commit suicide if he had lost), and now everyone, especially Emily, was worried for him.

"Thomas..." Emily said quietly.

Poor Thomas was lost in his own thoughts.

"There was no other choice." he thought to himself. "If I hadn't stopped my attack, Spencer would have died. What's happening to me? One minute I was battling against Spencer, and the next it was like I was battling with myself. It's like there was another presence inside me, willing to kill Spencer just to win. What if it happens again in another duel? And what if next time I won't be able to control it?"

"Hey, Thomas." Gordon spoke up. "Cheer up, we'll find a way to get you more star coins."

"You'll be dueling again in no time!" James added.

Thomas didn't say anything.

"Why don't you take some of mine?" offered Percy, showing his duel glove to Thomas. "You need them more than me."

It would seem that Thomas didn't hear his best friend. He began to have a flashback to his duel with Spencer

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

In the middle of the big rematch...

"Thomas..." Spencer began, referring to the blue-haired boy by his first name.

"Huh?"

"This cannot be the end for me." The silver-haired boy said quietly.

Slowly, Spencer began to walk backwards until he was at the very edge of the roof.

"What's he doing?" asked James.

"If I lose to you again, Billinton-" continued Spencer slowly. "-then I'll lose my company and my parents... And to be frank, I would rather die than see that happen. So...the moment you declare an attack on your next turn and my life points hit zero, I will jump from the roof and fall to my death."

No one liked the sound of that at all.

"You jerk!" roared Gordon. "That's a real smooth bluff!"

"Yeah!" agreed Percy. "Come down from there, and play fairly!"

"But what if it isn't a bluff?" Toby asked seriously. "What if Spencer really is willing to commit suicide if he loses?"

"Looks like we'll soon find out." answered Edward.

Back in the duel field...

"Spencer, please get down from there!" Thomas pleaded. "I know you have to save your parents, but there has to be another way!"

"Perhaps, but to me, this duel is very important." Spencer replied. "I can stand up here all day if I have to. But if you're wise, you'll forfeit the match to me."

"But I...can't do that."

"And I can't lose this duel!" Spencer snapped. "So go ahead if you've got the guts, Billinton! Use your cards to take my life!"

Upon saying that, he made a throat cutting gesture with his thumb. Thomas looked extremely conflicted with himself. Do he dare attack Spencer and win the duel? Or pass and let Spencer defeat him? It was just...too much for him.

"I..."

He stated seeing images of Sailor John and his pirates.

"I..." The blue-haired boy thought to himself.

Sailor John, Commander Laura, and Commander Sledge were laughing maniacally as they succeeded in their dark goals. Thomas scowled intensely at the thought, feeling nothing but anger and hate for them. But that wasn't the worst bit, there was a sharp spark of unknown power deep within the blue-haired boy's heart.

"I mustn't...lose...! I can't lose!"

His hatred of Sailor John and the pirates seemed to sparked something inside of the blue-haired boy... Something really powerful and...dark... Thomas was shaking with such anger that some traces of a dark aura started to form around him.

"DRAW!" The blue-haired boy screamed out, drawing a card.

The Timouth Teens all sounded scared at how angry and fierce their blue-haired friend sounded. But what really scared them was how Thomas had a small but still noticable aura of darkness burning around him along with a look of pure fury on his face. It was almost like he was a completely different person, now.

"I'll never lose!" Thomas roared in rage. "Not now, not ever! Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, attack Spencer directly and win me the duel!"

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian obeyed, charging at the defenseless Spencer. In the audiece, Emily couldn't take it anymore.

"Thomas, no!" she cried, running up to her friend.

"Emily, no!" James exclaimed.

No one else tried to stop the dark green-haired girl.

"Stop this, Thomas!" Emily shrieked with terror. "This isn't like you...!"

Thomas didn't seem to listen, while his look of rage remained. By now, everything seemed to run in slow motion. Spencer stood on the edge waiting defiantly and emotionless for his impending fate as Obnoxious Celtic Guardian came closer.

"Please come back to us!" Emily continued, running forth still. "Come back to me, my love!"

Thomas's face softened when he heard Emily's voice, which seemed to sound different and even spoke with a Scottish accent rather than an American accent. To his surprise, only Thomas seemed to think it was different than Emily's usual voice—or something like that.

"What...?"

"Please stop your attack!" The dark green-haired girl pleaded some more. "Return to who you really are!"

With the dark aura fading away to the sound of Emily's angelic-like voice, Thomas finally came to a horrifying realization over what he had done.

"She's right... this isn't me!" Thomas collapsed onto his knees and let out a huge scream. "STOP!"

Hearing his master, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian stopped where he was and lowered his sword to the ground. Thomas was too shocked over what he had almost went and done. Watching what had happened, Spencer smiled in satisfaction as he drew a card.

"Couldn't do it, huh?" he mumbled quietly, before giving the command. "White Lightning attack!"

Blue-Eyes White Dragon fired a blast of white electrical energy at Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. The monster survived the attack due to his effect, but Thomas's life points didn't (LP: 0). With the duel now his, Spencer jumped off of the edge and back to safety. He now had ten star coins, meaning that he was ready to go and challenge Discord. Thomas, meanwhile, was now crying over what he had went and almost did. His tears dripped onto the concrete of the roof, and his sobs echoed throughout the whole rooftop.

"What's wrong with me?" he sobbed. "I almost killed Spencer just so I could win... Was there... was there another presence inside of me wanting me to kill him?"

"Thomas!" called the other Tidmouth Teens, running over to their friend.

"Thomas, stay with us!" begged Edward. "It'll be okay."

"I... I couldn't do it." Thomas weeped softly. "If Emily's voice hadn't called out to me and calmed the presence inside of me... Spencer would have died!"

"Thomas, you..." began James.

"You let my cousin win?" Gordon asked quietly.

"There was no other way." Toby pointed out. "Only by stopping his attack would he have gone and stopped this unstoppable duel."

"I... I'm afraid." Thomas resumed crying. "So afraid... I'm afraid of the game... I'm afraid of myself... As of now, I'll never play Duel Monsters again!"

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback ended, and Thomas was still stuck in his depressed thoughts.

"I'll never play Duel Monsters ever again!"

* * *

 **Title: Duel of Tears**

* * *

"But, Percy." Mavis said to the green-haired boy. "Aren't you here to become a professional duelist, too?"

"Yeah." Percy nodded. "But I have no real reason to actually do so." He looked to Thomas. "Come on, Thomas, please take my half."

But Thomas still didn't seem to listen. James was becoming cross.

"Snap out of it, Thomas!" he shouted, grabbing Thomas by the shirt collar and shaking him roughly. "Don't you even care about stopping Sailor John?"

Thomas still didn't response. The red-haired boy angrily raised his fist, looking about to punch his friend in the face when Gordon quickly grabbed hold of his fist.

"James, calm down!" The tall, blue-haired boy scolded. "Little Thomas isn't feeling well right now."

"Gordon's right." Edward agreed. "After what Spencer tried to do, Thomas probably blames himself for what happened."

"What's going on?" asked a new voice (female).

The friends turned around and saw that it was Lady. Accompanying the girl was her two friends, Patch and Lily.

"Lady!" exclaimed Percy.

"You guys made it, too?" Lily asked.

"Yes, we did." nodded Toby, before looking solemnly towards Thomas. "But..."

"Spencer challenged Thomas to a rematch." explained Mavis sadly. "But Thomas lost after Spencer attempted to kill himself."

"What?!" Patch yelled, looking shocked. "But why?"

"Spencer's parents were kidnapped." answered Edward. "And Spencer said if he lost, he would never see them again. So now, Thomas lost five of his star coins from the duel's conclusion."

"We're convinced Sailor John kidnapped them, but Spencer believes Discord was the one who organized the kidnapping." put in Henry.

"That's awful!" gasped Lily. "Why would Sailor John kidnap innocent people?"

"We don't know." shrugged Percy. "But according to Discord, Sailor John's one goal is to discover some ancient carvings found in some ruins somewhere in Egypt."

"And Boxford Corp might be one of Sailor John's targets to accomplishing that goal." Gordon added.

"We have to stop them." finished Edward. "But now Thomas can't come in without ten star coins."

"That can be easily fixed." said Lady, smiling. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out five star coins. "I'm prepared for something like this."

"But, Lady-" Emily protested. "-don't you need those to enter the finals?"

"I've already taken care of that." The beautiful blonde-haired girl replied, holding up her duelling glove. "I won my remaining star coins, but I also won five extra to be safe."

"There must have been a real shortage of duelists I bet." James commented.

"There was." nodded Patch. "But we got lucky though."

"Here Thomas." Lady offered, kindly handing the coins to Thomas. "Take them."

The blue-haired boy didn't seem to listen.

"Thomas?" Lady repeated, looking quite worried. "Why won't he speak up?"

"He's been like that ever since he lost to Spencer." explained Edward.

"You have no idea what he went through." added Emily. "Thomas has been saying that there's a presence inside of him that was willing to kill Spencer just to win! If he hadn't snapped out of it, Spencer could have died. Now he no longer wants to duel because he's too scared he'll go out of control again."

"Well, that hasn't stopped me before." Lady insisted, keeping her hand held out. "Go on, Thomas, you can take them."

Unfortunately, Thomas only had one thought on his mind...

" _I'll never play Duel Monsters ever again_."

Despite being a kind girl, Lady was beginning to lose patience with her depressed friend.

"Fine." she frowned. "If that's how you feel, then I'll just keep them. You can just spend the rest of your life moping about yourself. Why don't you just grow up? So what if you lost? It's not the end of the world, you know."

"Lady?!" came the shocked voices of both Lily and Patch. They never knew their kind and gentle-hearted friend could act like this.

"When I got beat by Dennis-" continued Lady. "-I thought it was all over. But then you guys showed up and Percy saved my star coins. Now it's my turn to return the favour, Thomas. So either take these coins, or duel me for them."

Thomas STILL didn't say anything. Lady looked finally ready to really snap when...

"I'll duel you, Lady." offered a voice (female).

The rest of the Tidmouth Teens turned over to Emily, who had activated her Duel Disk and slide her deck into the deck slot.

"What did you say?" James gawked.

"Please tell me it was a joke." Gordon begged.

"I have a responsibility to ensure that Thomas can get in the mansion." said Emily. "So do you accept my challenge, Lady?"

Lady seemed a bit worried to say the least.

"Emily, I admire that you want to help Thomas, but I have much more experience than you in the game."

"I don't care!" retorted Emily. There was fierce determination in her voice. "Thomas is the best friend I've ever had, and I have to fight for him. I have to become stronger for him. And this is the only way to do so."

The other Tidmouth Teens (minus Thomas, but plus Mavis) were surprised to hear Emily say something like this.

"Wow." James commented brightly. "She's come a really long way."

"From a kind-hearted girl to a...bossy witch." Gordon added, just before getting a few hot glares from Percy, Toby, Mavis, and Edward. Noticing the dirty looks, the tall, blue-haired boy quickly corrected himself. "Just before going back to who she originally was; a strong willed girl with a very kind heart."

"Well, Lady?" Emily pressed on. "Do you accept my challenge?"

"I don't really mind." thought Lady. "Just as long as Thomas gets the star coins." She then spoke up. "Alright, I accept your challenge."

The two duelists took their positions on the otherside of the pavement. The other teenagers all observed everything.

"I sure hope Emily knows what she is getting herself into." Edward commented. "While I very much admire what she is doing, just know that she hasn't dueled big opponents before."

Once Lady activated her Duel Disk, both girls drew their opening hands (LP: 4000).

"Let's duel!" They both said at once.

Back in the audience...

"Here they go..." Henry whispered.

"Come on, Emily..." muttered James under his breath. "Win the duel..."

* * *

 **Turn One** : Lady Stone (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (35)  
 **Current Hand (5)** : Cyber Harpie Lady, Aero Nail, Cyber Shield, Amazoness Archer, and Amazoness Spellcaster

* * *

Looking at her hand, Lady smirked. "I think I'll try something new for my first turn."

"What?" Emily gasped.

Her answer was due to come...

"I summon Amazoness Archer in attack mode," Lady began, placing a card onto a monster field slot on her Duel Disk.

A female warrior wearing—well, some revealing clothing appeared. The humanoid monster was wielding a bow and arrow (Level: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000).

"An Amazon monster?" Emily blinked.

"Oh, come on." Lady chuckled. "You didn't think I strictly used a Harpie Lady-based deck, did you? In addition to the Harpie Lady series, I also use Amazon monsters."

Then she slid a card into a Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn!" announced Emily, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Emily Sterling (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (34)  
 **Current Hand (6)** : Gemini Elf, Magic Formula, Book of Secret Arts, Skelengel, Shining Friendship, and Breath of Life

* * *

Her hand contained Gemini Elf, Magic Formula, Book of Secret Arts, Skelengel, Shining Friendship, and the drawn Breath of Life.

"Okay." Emily thought to herself. "My first big duel, and I can't mess this up."

The dark green-haired girl took the card at the edge of her hand on the left and held it out for Lady to see.

"I summon Gemini Elf in attack mode!"

A pair of elves appeared. One wore a blue dress and had blonde-hair, and the other wore a purple dress and had brunet-hair (Level: 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 900).

"A strong monster on her first turn." James commented, smiling. "Nice."

Back in the duel field, the battle phase had begun.

"Gemini Elf, attack Amazoness Archer!" commanded Emily.

The twin elves obeyed, leaping into the air and delivering an aerial kick. They kicked the Amazoness Archer and destroyed her in an instant.

"Your Amazon has been destroyed!"

Lady merely grunted (LP: 3500).

"Way to go, Emily!" cheered Percy.

"She's doing alright so far." added Toby.

Back in the duel field...

"My turn is over." Emily sighed, before going into her thoughts... "So far I'm doing fine. But knowing Lady, she'll probably have a backup plan in mind."

"Well done, Emily." smiled Lady. "You've actually dealt some damage to me with your first attack."

"Thanks." bowed Emily, trying not to lower her guard.

"But don't expect that luck next time." Lady warned, drawing her next card.

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Lady Stone (LP: 3500)  
 **Deck** : (34)  
 **Current Hand (5)** : Cyber Harpie Lady, Aero Nail, Cyber Shield, Amazoness Spellcaster, and Emergency Provisions

* * *

"I activate the Spell card Emergency Provisions!"

The card materialized face-up.

"By giving up my facedown card-" explained Lady (LP: 4500). "-I gain 1000 life points."

The facedown card flipped up to reveal itself (Amazoness Spellcaster) before fading away. The beautiful blonde-haired girl then took a card from her hand and laid it onto a monster field slot on her Duel Disk.

"Now I summon Cyber Harpie Lady in attack mode!"

Appearing before them was Harpie Lady in a purple version of her Cyber Shield armor (Level: 4/ATK: 1800/1300).

"I knew you were gonna pull her out eventually." Emily groaned, but perked up quickly. "But she is still not strong enough to punch through my Gemini Elves!"

"Tell that to my next Spell card." Lady held out an Equip Spell card from her hand. "My Aero Nail Equipment card increases my Harpie Lady's attack power by 300 points!"

A large nail attached to Cyber Harpie Lady's arm, boosting her attack (ATK: 1800 - 2100).

"Yikes!" Emily gulped.

"But I'm not finished yet." Lady slotted one more card into her Duel Disk. "I'll add the Equip Spell card Cyber Shield to my Cyber Harpie Lady!"

The bronze armor appeared on Cyber Harpie Lady, boosting her attack even more (ATK: 2100 - 2600).

"Oh boy, I don't like this..." gulped James.

"Emily!" called Percy.

Back in the duel field...

"Now Cyber Harpie Lady-" ordered Lady, commanding her monster. "-attack Gemini Elf!"

Cyber Harpie Lady obeyed and charged forth, slashing her sharp finger nails at the twin elves. The pair of monsters were struck and destroyed, making Emily grimace at the damage she sustained (LP: 3300).

"Ouch! Not a good match, isn't it?" Gordon commented.

Thomas wasn't paying any attention to the duel.

"Come on, Thomas." demanded James, grabbing Thomas's head and pointing him in the direction of the duel. "Emily's fighting for you and you're not even cheering her on!"

Thomas still didn't seem to listen. James sighed in frustration.

"Forget I even said anything." The red-haired boy grumbled.

Back in the duel field...

"It's my turn." said Emily with determination, just as she drew her card.

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Emily Sterling (LP: 3300)  
 **Deck** : (33)  
 **Current Hand (6)** : Magic Formula, Book of Secret Arts, Skelengel, Shining Friendship, Breath of Life, and Maha Vailo

* * *

Emily gasped when she saw what she drew.

"I recognize that card." she thought. "While we were on the plane coming here..."

A flashback began.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Inside the plane's kitchen, Thomas and Emily were both looking over various Duel Monsters cards.

"Hey, Thomas-" Emily spoke up. "-which card do you think is most like you?"

"Heh." chuckled Thomas. "That's a rather tricky question."

"How about the Dark Magician?" asked Emily, holding up Thomas's ace monster card.

Thomas laughed slightly. "Well Dark Magician is powerful, but I'm not so sure it's most like me." After looking through the cards for a bit, the blue-haired boy spotted one. "Aha, I think this one."

Emily was puzzled as she took the card. "Maha Vailo?"

"Of course!" Thomas nodded, grinning broadly. "Sure it has average stats, but it has a handy special ability...which requires..."

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Emily's flashback ended, and the dark green-haired girl immediately knew what to do. Looking through her hand, she found two cards that would help.

"Awesome! Lady won't know what hit her!"

Smiling, Emily took the monster card she drew from her hand and set it onto a monster field slot on her Duel Disk.

"Okay, Lady, try this on for size!" The dark green-haired girl announced "I summon Maha Vailo in attack mode!"

Appearing on her side of the field was a magician-like monster in a dark blue robe with false wings on his back (Level: 4/ATK: 1550/DEF: 1400).

"He may not look like much, but I'll give him a power boost with Magic Formula and Book of Secret Arts." Emily continued, slotting two more cards into her Duel Disk. "Both being Equipment cards."

The two mentioned Equip Spell cards materialized face-up on the field.

"Magic Formula increases my spellcaster-type monster's attack by 500, while Book of Secret Arts increases both his attack and defense by 300 points!"

Maha Vailo started glowing purple as he grew more powerful (ATK: 1550 - 2050 - 2350 / DEF: 1400 - 1700).

"But now my monster's effect activates!" Emily declared, smirking. "Whenever my monster gets equipped with an Equip Spell card, it's attack increases by a further 500!"

"What?!" gasped Lady.

Maha Vailo glowed golden as his attack increased even more (ATK: 2350 - 2850 - 3350). NOW it was the strongest monster on the field.

"Maha Vailo!" commanded Emily. "Attack her Cyber Harpie Lady with Sacred Lightning!"

Maha Vailo obeyed, raising his hands upward into the sky. A bolt of lightning struck the Cyber Harpie Lady, destroying her as she let out a shriek. Lady was shocked to be facing a strong monster such as this (LP: 3750). Thomas, seeing Maha Vailo, slowly started to recall it.

"Great comeback, Emily!" cheered Mavis.

Back on the duel field, Lady recovered from her shock and smiled.

"Very good." she complimented. "I've heard of the power of that monster... but I never expected to actually go against it."

"Thanks." replied Emily. "It's your move."

"Right." nodded Lady, drawing a card. "Let's see what my deck has in store to counter that."

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Lady Stone (LP: 3750)  
 **Deck** : (33)  
 **Current Hand (1)** : Card of Sanctity

* * *

Her drawn card was the Card of Sanctity Spell card.

"For now, I'll play Card of Sanctity!" The beautiful blonde-haired girl held out her drawn card.

On cue, the mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field while beginning to glow.

"Geez, what's with duelists and Card of Sanctity?" James complained. "It doesn't make any sense to me!"

"Sense?" asked Percy cheekily. "Oh, what's the fun in making sense?" He stopped and thought about it. "Now where have I heard that before?"

Back in the duel field...

"Now we must both draw from our decks until we both have six cards in our hands." explained Lady.

Both girls drew their new hands and looked at them... Lady had drawn the following cards: A second copy of Cyber Harpie Lady, Harpies Feather Duster, Elegant Egotist, Cost Down, Harpie's Pet Dragon, and Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation. Smiling, Lady looked up from her hand and at her opponent.

"Get ready, Emily." she announced. "While your Maha Vailo is strong now, that's all about to change!"

Emily looked worried, wondering what the beautiful blonde-haired girl was going to do next.

"I summon another Cyber Harpie Lady in attack mode!" Lady placed her monster card onto a monster field slot on her Duel Disk.

Appearing on the field was a second Cyber Harpie Lady (Level: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1300).

"Now I'll play this Spell card!" Lady continued, holding out another card from her hand. "Behold the power of Elegant Egotist!"

Suddenly the background behind Cyber Harpie Lady became like a kaleidoscope.

"What's going on?" asked Emily nervously.

"This card allows me to call forth two Harpie Lady tokens." Lady explained. "Both with the exact same stats as the original and are treated as Harpie Ladies."

A Harpie Lady #2 and Harpie Lady #3 appeared beside the original (Level: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1300) x2.

"But that doesn't make any sense." Emily protested. "Your monsters are still weaker than my Maha Vailo."

"Perhaps, but my turn isn't over yet." Lady held up a card. "I'll place this card facedown."

A facedown card materialized behind one of the three Harpie Ladies.

"Be careful, Emily." warned Henry. "Who knows what she's planning?"

"And with five star coins on the line, as well as Thomas's chance to enter the mansion, every move must be done carefully!" Edward added.

Emily nodded to her two friends before looking back over to Lady.

"It's my turn, Lady!" she exclaimed, drawing her card. "I draw!"

* * *

Turn Six: Emily Sterling (LP: 3300)  
Deck: (26)  
Current Hand (7): Skelengel, Shining Friendship, Breath of Life, Wingweaver, Waboku, Angel's Strike(!), and Cost Down

* * *

Thinking carefully, Emily took a card from her hand.

"I'll place this card facedown."

A facedown card materialized. Once that was done, Emily held her right hand out and forth.

"Go forth, Maha Vailo!" The dark green-haired girl commanded. "Attack Cyber Harpie now!"

Maha Vailo obeyed, charging another blast of lightning.

"Not so fast, Emily!" Lady yelled. "Facedown card, open - Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation!"

The beautiful blonde-haired girl's facedown card flipped up and revealed itself... From there, flames started rising from the very card itself.

"Trembling Tracks..." Emily whispered.

All of a sudden, the three Harpie Ladies turned into flames too and joined the flames from the Trap card.

"Since you've declared an attack, my Trap card will cancel out your attack." Lady said. "Go forth, my Harpie Ladies! Stop Maha Vailo's attack!"

The flames formed into a large sparrow and swooped through to stop Maha Vailo's attack.

"It will take more than that to defeat my Harpie Ladies."

Emily watched as her Maha Vailo sunk to his knees from being hit by the flames of the Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation Trap card.

"I end my turn." she sighed.

"Boy, Lady's gotten better since the last time we saw her." Percy commented. "I guess I was pretty lucky in my duel with her."

Back in the duel field...

"It's my turn.." announced Lady, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : Lady Stone (LP: 3750)  
 **Deck** : (26)  
 **Current Hand (4)** : Harpies Feather Duster, Cost Down, Harpie's Pet Dragon, and Graceful Charity

* * *

"First off, I'll play Graceful Charity!" Lady slotted the card into a Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk. "This lets me draw three more cards from my deck so long as I discard two afterward!"

She now had Premature Burial, Mirror Wall, and a third copy of Cyber Harpie Lady added to her hand. Before that, she took Harpies Pet Dragon and Cost Down both from her hand and sent them to the graveyard one-by-one.

"Next I activate another Spell card." Lady held out her card. "Premature Burial! At the cost of 800 life points, I can revive a monster from my graveyard in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a huge pink dragon (Level: 7/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500).

"Say hello to my ace monster - Harpie's Pet Dragon!" announced Lady (LP: 2950).

"Doesn't that monster get stronger for every monster with 'Harpie Lady' in its name is on the field?" Percy asked Edward.

"Yes." nodded Edward. "And with three already out, that means her dragon gains 900 attack and defense points."

"But Maha Vailo still has 3350 attack points!" Mavis protested.

"Not when Lady goes and plays that!" James started to say.

Back on the duel field, Lady held out her next card.

"Now, I am aware that your monster is still stronger." she stated, slotting the card into her Duel Disk. "So I'll clear your field with this Spell card."

The Spell card Harpies Feather Duster materialized face-up.

"Harpies Feather Duster!"

A pair of green wings appeared on Cyber Harpie Lady #1. As she flapped them, a great gust of wind destroyed Emily's Equip Spell cards and her facedown card.

"No!" gasped Emily.

"Too bad, Emily." Lady commented. "Now Maha Vailo's attack drops back to his original amount."

Maha Vailo's strength drops to normal (ATK: 3350 - 1550/DEF: 1700 - 1400).

"This is bad..." began Henry.

"Really bad!" finished Gordon.

Back in the duel field, the battle phase commenced.

"Harpie Lady-" Lady called out. "-destroy Maha Vailo now!"

Cyber Harpie Lady #1 obeyed, swiping at Maha Vailo, destroying him.

Emily grunted as she took slight damage (LP: 3150).

"Unfortunately, I'm only able to attack with one Harpie Lady per turn..." Lady sighed, but a smirk then crept onto her face. "But my dragon can still move! And I'll use it to attack you directly!"

Harpie's Pet Dragon flew into the sky.

"FEARSOME FIRE BLAST!"

Harpie's Pet Dragon breathed a blast of fire at Emily, who screamed as the flames struck her and she sustained massive damage (LP: 250).

"Emily!" cried out Percy, Mavis, and Henry at once.

"She lost nearly all of her life points!" Edward added.

James was finally fed up, and grabbed the depressed Thomas by his shirt collar again.

"Thomas!" The red-haired boy shouted. "I don't care how depressed you are right now, Emily is in deep trouble and needs your support the most right now!"

Thomas slowly looked in Emily's direction.

"I can't do it." The dark green-haired girl thought to herself in despair. "No matter what I throw at Lady, she bounces back so quickly. And with only 250 life points left, I won't last another turn." She looked over to her friends, especially Thomas, and looked on in sadness. "I'm so sorry, Thomas... I've failed you."

"You can do it, Emily!" Thomas suddenly cried. "You have to keep fighting and believe in the Heart of the Cards!"

"Huh?" Emily was shocked.

Everyone else was surprised to hear Thomas finally speaking again.

"Up until now, I was too lost in my own worries to focus on what was going on around me." The blue-haired boy went on. "But watching you continue to duel and make such a comeback with Maha Vailo started to make me understand that even though you were a bit scared when facing Lady's strongest monsters, you didn't give up."

"Thomas..." Emily whispered.

"You've opened my eyes to how foolish I've been to just give up after my loss to Spencer." continued Thomas. "It's best to put the past behind me and keep fighting for the future. And I'll start by cheering you on in this duel."

The rest of the Tidmouth Teens and Mavis felt glad to hear Thomas's change in attitude.

"That was...really moving." Gordon commented.

"Very nicely said, Thomas." smiled Edward.

Emily smiled. Thomas was finally feeling better, and she began to feel confidence as well. She wouldn't let her friend down. But Lady's turn wasn't over yet. She held up a card in her hand.

"I'll finish my turn by placing one card facedown." She slotted the card into her Duel Disk.

"Alright." Emily said determinedly. "It's my go!" Emily put her two fingers on her deck. "I have to believe in the Heart of the Cards... For Thomas."

The dark green-haired girl closed her eyes and slowly drew, slashing a colourful wave from her deck (compliments of a Destiny Draw).

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : Emily Sterling (LP: 250)  
 **Deck** : (25)  
 **Current Hand (7)** : Skelengel, Shining Friendship, Breath of Life, Wingweaver, Cestus of Dagla, Cost Down, and Pot of Greed

* * *

"All right, I'll first play my copy of Pot of Greed!" She drew two cards from her deck. "Next I'll activate Monster Reborn!"

The mentioned Spell card materialized face-up.

"Using it, I'll revive Maha Vailo!"

Maha Vailo returned to the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1550/DEF: 1400).

"Why would she bring him back?" asked Percy. "Maha Vailo isn't strong enough to take on Lady's monsters."

Back in the duel field, Emily readied another card in her right hand.

"I'm not done there." The dark green-haired girl continued. "Next I play Cost Down. By discarding one card from my hand, I can downgrade the levels of all monsters in my hand by two for the rest of the turn. That way, I can sacrifice Maha Vailo to summon my deck's ace; Wingweaver!"

Maha Vailo disappeared in a pillar of light and emerging from the same pillar was a beautiful woman with long brown hair, wearing yellow clothing, and came with, count 'em, six wings (Level: 7/ATK: 2750/DEF: 2400).

"Wow." breathed James. "She looks beautiful."

"Careful, James." teased Mavis. "You might make the Dark Magician Girl jealous."

James immediately shut his mouth. Gordon snickered quietly in response.

"My turn isn't over yet." Emily held out an Equip Spell card. "I equip my new monster with the Angel Strike Spell card!"

And aura of light glowed around Wingweaver.

"This powerful card increases my monster's attack power by 500 points." explained Emily. "And should she attack a monster that is in defense mode, she can inflict piercing damage."

Wingweaver felt an aura as her power grew even greater (ATK: 2750 - 3250).

"Now she's stronger than my Harpie's Pet Dragon!" gasped Lady.

"But who says I'm going to attack it?" asked Emily, sliding another card into a Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk. "Go De-Spell! This lets me destroy one other Spell card on the field. The one I choose...is Premature Burial!"

The face-up Premature Burial Equip Spell card was destroyed, along with Harpie's Pet Dragon.

"And I shall mention my Angel Strike's final ability." Emily went on. "Should the equipped monster destroy a monster in battle, that monster can make a second attack in a row."

"And should Cyber Harpie Lady be destroyed-" Edward mentioned "-those other two Harpie Ladies will go, too!"

"That means Emily's going to win!" cheered Percy.

Back in the duel field...

"Now go, Wingweaver!" Emily pointed forth. "Destroy Cyber Harpie Lady, now!"

Wingweaver obeyed, flying forward and attempting to use her new-found powers to attack the central Cyber Harpie Lady.

"Hooray for Emily!" cheered Percy and the likes.

Lady watched on as the attack drew closer. She looked towards her facedown card, but seemed to be thinking whether or not activating would be a good idea.

"Is something the matter, Lady?" echoed a voice (male).

Lady gasped. "Burnett?"

(elsewhere...)

In Lady's mind, she found herself face-to-face with an elderly gentleman.

"Burnett!" The beautiful blonde-haired girl exclaimed. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I had a feeling that you were in a duel and wanted to see what you were hesitant about." explained Burnett.

"I'm in a pickle." answered Lady. "Emily's about to perform a game winning attack, and my facedown card is the only thing that can save me from losing."

"So why aren't you activating it?"

"Because I don't want to break Emily's heart." Lady answered, looking down. "This duel means so much to her. She wants to be able to help Thomas, and I just can't bring myself to crushing her spirits just for the sake of winning."

"Are you afraid to win and show her something important?" asked Burnett ominously.

Lady looked up. "Huh? W-What does that mean?"

"Do you remember why did you agree to take part in this duel with Emily?"

Lady closed her eyes and remembered her plan...

"Because... I want to help Thomas and Emily..." The beautiful blonde-haired girl mumbled. "I want to show them... I want to show them..."

"Yes?" Burnett urged on. "Go on..."

And Lady finally uttered the words she was once told by her guardian...

"That even in defeat lies the greatest of hope."

Burnett smiled. "Yes! That's right!"

After what seemed like forever...

"That means I have no other choice." sighed Lady, closing her eyes.

(elsewhere...)

Outside her mind, Lady finally opened her eyes and made a choice...

"I'm sorry, Emily." The beautiful blonde-haired girl said with heavy regret. "As much as I want to help you out, I can't let you win the duel that easily." She pressed a button on her Duel Disk. "I activate my Trap card - Mirror Wall!"

The facedown card on Lady's field flipped up and revealed itself.

"Oh no!" gasped Emily.

"My Trap card halves the attack of the monster attacking my Harpie Ladies." explained Lady. "In addition, it also negates their attack."

Wingweaver's own attack was stopped, and she felt her strength get drained by half (ATK: 3350 - 1675).

"No way!" cried Henry. "Her attack was stopped!"

Back in the duel field...

"My last chance." A sad Emily thought to herself. She looked up in defeat. "My turn is over."

"I'm sorry, Emily." Lady said, drawing her card. "This duel is just about done."

* * *

 **Turn Nine** : Lady Stone (LP: 2950)  
 **Deck** : (22)  
 **Current Hand (1)** : De-Spell

* * *

It was her own copy of the De-Spell Spell card.

"I activate my copy of De-Spell!" Lady held out her drawn card, causing the face-up Angel's Strike Spell card to shattered into shards of glass. "I'll use it to destroy your Equip Spell card!"

With Angel's Strike now gone, Wingweaver became even weaker (ATK: 1675 - 1175). Emily knew she had nothing left to stop Lady's incoming attack.

"Cyber Harpie Lady..." Lady finally commanded. "Destroy Wingweaver and end the duel!"

Cyber Harpie Lady #1 obeyed, slashing at Wingweaver with her sharp finger nails, destroying her. Emily shed a tear as she watched her monster's destruction (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Lady Stone wins!**

* * *

Patch and Lily both didn't feel any happiness over Lady's win. They only felt sadness over the outcome.

"Lady won." sighed Patch.

"But Emily lost." Lily sobbed.

As the holograms faded away, Emily collapsed onto her knees with tears dripping from her eyes.

"How could I lose?" The poor dark green-haired girl cried. "Thomas was counting on me to win and I believed in the Heart of the Cards, but I failed him!"

The other Sudrian teenagers all felt sadness over Emily's loss, too.

"So that was it." Toby mumbled.

"Lady won." came from Henry.

"Oh, the indignity..." Gordon muttered in shame.

"And Thomas lost his chance to stop Sailor John." added Percy.

As poor Emily cried her eyes out, Lady slowly walked over.

"Emily, please forgive me." she sighed.

"How can I forgive you, when I can't even forgive myself for failing?" sobbed Emily. "I wanted to win for Thomas, so that he could stop Sailor John and become a professional duelist. But now he'll never get the chance, and it's all my fault!"

Suddenly, Lady smiled. "Whoever said you failed him?"

She held out an opened hand, which contained...five star coins.

"Take them."

Emily looked up in surprise. Was her opponent really giving her the five star coins that were wagered for the duel?

"You're giving them to me?" she asked. "Even though I lost?"

"I was going to give them to you no matter who won." said Lady.

"Then why didn't you just let Emily win?" asked Henry.

"Because her win would have been a lie." explained Lady. "A True Duelist's victory should always be fair and square. Besides, the point of this duel was to help show Thomas something."

"And what's that?" asked Mavis.

"The courage to keep fighting no matter what happens." answered Lady, before stopping to correct herself. "Or, rather... 'Even in defeat lies the greatest of hope'... Those words were spoken to me by my guardian a long time ago." She then turned her attention back to Emily. "So, what do you say? Will you take them?"

Emily stood up, dried her eyes, and nodded.

"Yes." she said softly. "Thank you, Lady."

The beautiful blonde-haired girl place the five coins onto the dark green-haired girl's hand. Afterward, she (Emily) walked over to Thomas.

"Here you go, Thomas." Emily said, handing him the star coins. "Now you can enter the mansion."

Thomas smiled at his good friend. This wonderful feeling in his heart... He knew it very well...

"Thank you, Emily." The blue-haired boy bowed gratefully. "I will never forget what you have done for me... You've given me the courage to face my fears and duel again. To fight with one's own power and strength—that's what duelling is about." Thomas turned towards his friends. "Isn't that right, everyone?"

The gang only smiled, while James gave a thumbs up.

"Then I guess it's time." Thomas continued. "Let's head inside."

Lady, Patch, and Lily joined the group. It was time to head inside and compete in the finals of Discord's tournament.

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile, driving on the main highway was a car. Driving it was a pirate, driving his captain to Discord's mansion.

"Not long now, sir." reported the pirate. "We'll be there soon."

In the backseat of the car, Sailor John was looking over his deck. Several cards were laid out on a table from the back of the driver's seat. The pirate leader took one of the cards and looked at it.

"My plan is nearly complete." he thought to himself. "All I have to do is defeat Spencer Gresley, win the tournament, and expose Discord to the world as a crazed loon. Once that is accomplished, nothing will stop me from finding out the secret to those carvings."

Sailor John then began to laugh triumphantly as the car continued its way down the highway.


	27. The Calm Before The Finals

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

Opening up outside Discord's mansion, Thomas finally had ten star coins again... And it was thanks to the timing arrival of Lady. Lady and Emily had a duel to see if Thomas would get them or not. Emily lost, but Lady revealed she was gonna give the five coins up, anyway. Why? Because the duel was actually done to help give Thomas his confidence back, and to reassure him that he had friends who would look out for him. As in; he's not alone. Either way, the gang had finally arrived at the mansion's main entryway. A man wearing a fancy suit was waiting.

"Are any of you kids here for the finals of Mr. Crawford's tournament?" he grunted.

Thomas, Percy, James, and Lady all raised their right hands up (the one with the gauntlets) showing their ten star coins. The man smiled when he saw the four duelists carrying ten star coins.

"Very well, you may go inside. The first finalist is already inside."

James scowled. "Spencer..." he muttered.

The group of friends walked inside of the mansion. They were ready for whatever came for them; both Spencer and Sailor John.

* * *

 **Title: The Calm before the Finals**

* * *

Inside the building, everyone was amazed at how clean and fancy the place looked.

"Wow..." breathed Toby.

"And I thought the hotel we stayed at was fancy..." Gordon added pleasantly. "Discord's place could possibly be even fancier."

"If this is a dream, I don't ever wanna wake up." grinned James.

"Welcome, finalists." spoke a voice (male).

The group turned in the direction of the voice.

"Who are you?" asked Thomas.

The voice belonged to a middle-aged man (in his fifties) also wearing a business suit. His hair way cyan with gray streaks.

"Mr. Crawford has been expecting you." The man said calmly. "I'm his faithful butler. Now, if you will all follow me, I'll take you to the dining hall."

"Sweet deal." nodded Gordon. "I was just getting hungry."

"Me too." agreed James.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the dining hall, Spencer was seated at a table calmly eating his already prepared meal. As he ate, his thoughts echoed throughout his head.

"Mom, Dad." Spencer thought to himself. "I will save you from Discord. And no one will be able to stop me from doing so."

Suddenly, he looked up and saw Thomas's group lead in by the butler.

"What?!"

Thomas was the first to see Spencer.

"Hi, Spencer." he greeted politely.

"Billinton?" asked Spencer. "How did you get in? I took five of your star coins so that I could get in."

Lady stepped forth. An angry look had crossed her face.

"If you must know, it was I who gave Thomas his five star coins." The beautiful blonde-haired girl pointed out. "And you should be ashamed of yourself for threatening to commit suicide if you were to lose against him!"

"And who might you be?" Spencer asked harshly, not sounding intimidated the slightest.

"I'm Lady Stone. A good friend of Thomas and his crew."

"And what does make you? His girlfriend?" Spencer snarked.

Emily seemed to get fired up when she heard the word ' _girlfriend_ ' said by the silver-haired boy.

"You watch your mouth!" snapped Lady. "After that stunt you pulled, you don't deserve to call yourself a duelist!"

"I had no other choice!" Spencer snapped back. "Discord is holding my Mother and Father captive, and I must rescue them!"

"How many times do we have to tell you?" argued James. "Discord didn't kidnap them! Sailor John did!"

"Rubbish! There's no such thing as pirates!"

"Yes, there is!" exclaimed Gordon.

"Oh dear, is there a problem here?" spoke a new voice (male).

The arguing stopped. Walking into the dining hall was Discord himself smiling.

"Discord!" exclaimed Thomas, Edward, and Percy at once.

"Welcome, my friends." Discord greeted in a friendly tone, but his excitement escalated the moment he saw Spencer. "Spencer-boy, my old friend! How are you?"

"Don't you dare try that on me, Discord!" shouted Spencer, sitting up from his seat in anger. "I know all about your little game... You've kidnapped my parents to take over Boxford Corp, and I've come to save them!"

Discord was genuinely surprised. "W-What? What are you talking about?"

"So talk!" Spencer continued. "Why do you want to take over my family's company? Is it because you and all of Industrial Illusions were jealous of our success? Was the agreement for our companies to work together not good enough for you?! Tell me why, NOW!"

"I would never do such a thing." objected Discord. "Your parents and I were good friends."

"Sailor John did it!" explained Thomas. "He kidnapped them and framed you for it, Discord."

Fed up with the talk of pirates, Spencer left a check on his table and stood up.

"I've had enough of this pirate nonsense." he growled. "I'll see you all when the finals begin. And rest assure, Discord, I will make you pay for all that you've done!"

Without another word, the silver-haired boy walked away in a huff.

"That went well." Gordon said sarcastically.

"No kidding." Emily agreed.

Discord, while he seemed a little hurt by Spencer's accusations, couldn't help but just smile.

"Huh? Why are you smiling, Discord?" asked Mavis, looking surprised.

"Oh, it's just Spencer-boy has always been this thick headed." said Discord cheerfully. "But once all of this is over, he'll finally learn the truth about Sailor John and be eating crow."

"No doubt he will." James folded his arms. "And when that happens, I'm gonna laugh in his very face."

"Anyway, I'm very happy to see that you all made it." The jolly man stated. "Is anyone hungry? The meal is on me."

"Sounds great." smiled Toby. "I'm starved."

And everyone agreed to that.

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile, outside the mansion and down the hill, a car had pulled up. Getting out of the said car...was Sailor John.

"I've finally arrived." The pirate leader smirked wickedly. "Time to go and visit my...old friend."

Sailor John walked up to the stone stairs until he reached the door. Once he reached the door, he knocked. The door opened, revealing one of the suits.

"Yes?"

Sailor John politely showed the man his duelling glove, which contained ten star coins.

"Are you here for the finals?" The man asked immediately.

"Yes, I am." said Sailor John.

"Very well." nodded the suit, opening the door fully. "Right this way."

He lead the pirate leader inside the mansion.

"Mr. Crawford will be making an announcement this afternoon. From what I heard about, there are five additional finalists."

"Oh?" Sailor John raised an eyebrow curiously. "Who might they be?"

"Spencer Gresley, Thomas Billinton, Percy Avonside, James Hughes, and Lady Stone."

Sailor John looked clearly angered to hear that Thomas was a finalist too.

"How can that be?!" he thought to himself. "I thought Spencer defeated him?! BAH! No matter... Once I get rid of Spencer, Thomas will be next on my list of people to eliminate on my way to Discord."

At last, they made it to the dinning area. Inside, everyone was enjoying the food brought to them.

"Mr Crawford, sir." The suit called out, grabbing Discord's attention. "Our final finalist has arrived."

Discord sat up, looking pretty happy to see who it was.

"Wonderful!" he cried joyfully, walking over to the finalist. "Welcome! And who might you be?"

"I'm pretty sure you remember me, Discord." said Sailor John smoothly. "Does the name Sailor John ring a bell?"

Discord froze in his spot. His eyes widened with shock. It...really was his old friend from years ago. But how was this possible?

"It...can't be." The creator of Duel Monsters whispered. His shocked expression soon evolved into one of anger. "Why are you here?! Wasn't your band of pirates enough or anything?"

"On the contrary-" shrugged Sailor John. "-there is still much to do before I can accomplish my goal."

"We can probably guess what it is." James retorted. "But to humor me, would you mind telling?"

"Start with why you've been obsessed with getting me eliminated from the tournament." demanded Thomas. "And why you won't leave us alone."

"It should be obvious." Sailor John replied. "When my spies first saw you win your first two duels of the tournament, I figured you would be a perfect addition to my ranks. So I've sent Commander Laura to 'persuade' you into joining. But when you refused and defeated her, I made it my goal to eliminate you and your friends. No matter the cost."

"Well, you've still failed in that." retorted Gordon. "Your pirates all got arrested for what they have done. And why'd you kidnap my Aunt and Uncle?"

"Again, it's obvious." continued Sailor John. "Because I want them to turn their company over to me."

"What do you want with Boxford Corporation?" asked Discord.

"With their technology, it will make it easier for me to translate the Egyptian carvings. Then untold wealth and glory will be mine!"

Discord was shocked and outraged. "John, have you gone mad?! Do you remember the warning that Shadi gave us years ago?"

"You still believe that looney guy?" Sailor John scoffed dismissively. "No matter what, I will discover the secrets to the carvings. The world WILL be mine!"

"Not while we're around!" protested Thomas. "You'll never get away with this!"

"In fact, I should just disqualify you here and now." Discord pointed forth. "For all of the wrong doings you've committed in my tournament!"

Sailor John merely closed his eyes and smirked.

"Go ahead." he said quietly. "Disqualify me if you want."

Discord raised an eyebrow. Sailor John was gonna surrender just like that? There had to be a huge catch.

"What are you up to?" demanded Discord, not trusting his old friend one bit.

"Oh, nothing." Sailor John answered innocently. "Except that if you do disqualify me, I will expose you as a crazed lunatic to the whole world!"

"What?!" cried Discord, reeling back. "How would you do that?"

"I'll tell everyone that the pirate invasion was your idea and that you kidnapped Spencer's parents to have Boxford Corporation all to yourself."

"That's a lie!" shouted Thomas.

"Yeah! Discord's a nice, caring man!" Percy agreed. "He would never do something like that for his own amusement and gain!"

"Perhaps." shrugged Sailor John. "But the general public doesn't know that. And thus, can be easily manipulated. Either way, Discord's reputation and empire...would collapse."

"You're a sick man!" shouted Emily.

Sailor John snickered quietly...before it erupted into loud, insane laughter.

"Me? Sick?" he laughed. "I'm only after the future!"

"All you care about is ruining it for everybody!" argued Discord. "Now where are both Mr. and Mrs. Gresley?"

"Now where would the fun be if I told you straight away?" Sailor John asked mockingly.

"What?!" raged Gordon. "You'll tell me where my Aunt and Uncle are, this minute!"

"Temper, temper!" teased Sailor John further.

Gordon wanted to lunge at Sailor John and punch him hard for what he was saying... but someone quickly beat him to the punch. Suddenly, Sailor John felt someone grab him back the collar of his jacket, turn him around, and quickly met a fist to the face. The pirate leader flew forth and fell down to the ground near the gang and Discord.

"GAH!" cried Sailor John, holding his face. "Who-?!"

"Who did that?" asked Emily.

"I did!" shouted a familiar voice (male).

Standing before Sailor John was none other than...

"SPENCER?!" The whole room cried out.

"Y-You..." grumbled Sailor John in pain.

"So Thomas and his friends were right." snarled Spencer. There was seething anger in his voice as he walked over and once again lifted Sailor John up by his coat collar. "Discord really is innocent in all this! YOU'RE the one who kidnapped my parents, Sailor John... For that, I'll make you pay!"

"Heh..." Sailor John scoffed. "Like you're the one to talk. I was the one who manipulated you to come to this tournament in the first place, as well as to try and take Thomas out."

"SHUT UP!" roared Spencer, throwing Sailor John into a bunch of tables, destroying them on contact.

Everyone was shocked at Spencer's outrage.

"Spencer! Calm down!" exclaimed Gordon, running over to his cousin. "Anger isn't going to get our relatives released!"

"Then what do you suggest we do?!" asked Spencer. "Just stand here and let this man ruin innocent lives?!"

Discord spoke up. "We'll let him stay in the tournament."

"What?!" shouted both Gresleys.

"How can you let him stay after all he's done?" asked Thomas.

"The only way we'll be able to derail his plans for good is if we can defeat him." answered Discord. "I don't like it as much as any of you don't like it, but it's the only logical way."

"Quite right." Sailor John agreed. "If any one of you finalists defeats me in an official tournament match, I'll surrender everything I've worked hard on and to obtain... including both of Spencer's parents."

"You'd better not go back on your word." said Spencer severely.

"Oh, I'm not too worried about that." Sailor John smugly snickered. "After all, you all may have defeated some of my best commanders at one point, but they were simple to beat compared to how strong I am."

"But I was able to beat one of them who wielded Exodia."

"EXODIA?!" exclaimed the Tidmouth Teens.

"Isn't that easily the most powerful monster in the game?" asked Mavis. "Where you need the five key cards in your hand in order to summon it?"

"Yes." Spencer confirmed.

"HA! Leon was simple compared to me!" Sailor John boasted. "But perhaps I've said too much now." He looked over to Discord. "So, didn't you have something you wanted to tell everyone?"

Discord then remembered his little announcement.

"Why yes." The crator of Duel Monsters finally said. "I remember."

He reached into his suit jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope and opened it up.

"I will be passing out these numbers to all of the competing finalists." Discord announced. "And then I will have my butler do a draw on the numbers. The two selected numbers will mean those two duelists will face off tomorrow."

He handed out numbers on slips of paper to each of the six competing finalists. Thomas received 1, Percy received 6, James received 5, Lady received 8, Sailor John received 11, and Spencer received 7.

"Now that you all have a number-" Discord stated, looking to his butler. "-we will draw the first number from the bowl." He spoke to his butler. "If you may, please."

"Yes, sir." obeyed the butler. He reached into the bowl and pulled out the first number. "Our first number is..."

It was 11. Sailor John merely smirked to himself. Everyone only looked at him, wondering who would get a shot at him. Finally, the butler drew another number. It was...7.

Everyone (except Discord, the butler, Sailor John, and Spencer) all gasped in surprise.

"Tomorrow's match will be Sailor John against Spencer Gresley." announced the butler.

Sailor John's smirk widened a bit. All he had to do was defeat Spencer, and then Boxford Corp would become his. This was all just too easy. Spencer, on the other hand, only glared seething at the evil man.

"It's payback time." he muttered dangerously.

Discord then spoke up. "Now then, until tomorrow comes, I'll have some of my men show you to your rooms. Afterward, you're all very much free to explore the place and/or train up."

With that said, three men wearing business suits walked into the dinning hall.

"Follow us." said one of the suits.

(elsewhere...)

Ten minutes later, everyone was shown to their guest rooms. However, once Thomas was brought to his room, the suit spoke to him.

"Mr. Billinton-" he began. "-Mr. Crawford would like to see both you and Mr. Gresley at once in his private quarters."

"Of course." nodded Thomas. "I'll be there."

Meanwhile, now that everyone else was settled in, they went to do some exploring of the building and/or check out the swimming pool.

(elsewhere...)

In one part of the mansion, Edward, Henry, Lily, and Lady were all looking at some of the paintings down a hallway.

"Boy, Discord sure knows how to paint." Henry commented.

"These are incredible." admired Edward.

"I've always wondered where he learned to paint so...beautifully." Lily stated.

"Maybe we can ask him a little later over dinner." Lady suggested.

Everyone agreed to that.

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile, with Percy and Patch in another part of the mansion. Both boys (but mainly Patch) had a mischievous look on their faces. They looked to each other for a second and gave a nod.

(elsewhere...)

Outside near the big swimming pool, Emily and Mavis were both in their swimsuits (Emerald green two-piece swimsuit for Emily, and yellow and black bikini for Mavis) lying on lounge chairs with metallic plates in their arms and aiming some of the rays at themselves... It was clear as daylight they were relaxing and getting a tan.

"This is the life. Right, Emily?" Mavis tilt her head over and looked over to her best friend, smiling.

"You said it." agreed Emily, smiling also as she soaked up the rays too.

Unknown to both girls, two boys were tiptoeing towards them from behind. They laid on their backs and sneaked under the chairs. Patch went under Mavis's chair, and Percy went under Emily's chair. Emily and Mavis were both so relaxed that they didn't even hear or pay any attention. Suddenly, a pair of hands from underneath both chairs were brought up until they were braced onto the two girls' exposed tummies.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" chanted a pair of cheeky voices (male), as they began tickling the two girls by their tummies (which again, were very sensitive to the touch).

"Ah!" cried the two girls (Mavis and Emily), as they blushed from feeling the ticklish sensation, dropped their respective metallic plate onto their laps, and began laughing.

Some quiet snickers came from under the lounge chairs as the two boys continued tickling Mavis and Emily for a good five minutes. The two pretty girls were laughing and flailing about so much that the lounge chairs they were lying on had their legs began to give in... and they soon collapsed. This caused the chairs to fall and crush the two boys, causing them to stop with the tickling. Seeing as they weren't being tickled anymore, this allowed Mavis and Emily to both catch their breath.

"That's better." sighed Emily.

"Sheesh!" Mavis yelled. She sounded irritated. "What is this? ' ** _Tickle Mavis day_** '?!"

"Umm, help?" came a muffled groan.

The two girls got up and lifted the broken lounge chairs up off of whoever was crushed underneath. Once the chairs were nearby, Emily and Mavis were both very annoyed to find...

"PERCY AND PATCH!"

The two cheeky boys chuckled nervously at the two angry girls.

"We're in a lot of trouble, aren't we?" asked Percy, trying to smile-but was nervous.

The green-haired boy got no answer. Why? Because in just ten short seconds, Patch and Percy both screamed as they were sent flying into the swimming pool.

"That's better." smiled Emily, brushing her hands together in satisfaction.

"Too bad our tummies are all pink now." Mavis complained, looking down at her tummy and navel.

Emily placed a hand onto her best friend's back. "Never mind. At least we taught Percy and Patch both a lesson they'll never forget."

The two girls walked back into the mansion.

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile... Back inside the building, Thomas made his way down the hall towards Discord's private quarters.

"I wonder why Discord wants to see me and Spencer." he thought to himself.

Once the blue-haired boy and the suited man arrived at Discord's quarters, the man knocked on the door.

"Mr. Crawford, I've brought Mr. Billinton as you've requested."

"Bring him in." came Discord's voice.

The door opened and Thomas and the man walked inside the room. Discord and Spencer were both waiting.

"Took you long enough, Billinton." Spencer commented.

Thomas ignored Spencer's remark. "You sent for us, Discord?" he asked.

"Yes, my boy." Discord nodded, getting down to business. "I've called you both here, because I must warn you about Sailor John."

"What's there to warn about him?" asked Spencer. "We already know what he plans."

"I've had my security team spy on him in his room with the video cameras. I'm positive he's up to something, and it might involve the duel tomorrow."

"What could he be planning?" Thomas wondered.

"Who cares?!" Spencer snapped. "He's the only one who knows where my parents are! And I will force that information out of him one way or another."

"Calm down, Spencer-boy." warned Discord.

Spencer reluctantly obeyed, allowing the jolly man to resume speaking.

"Anyway. In the end, only both of you are strong enough to stop Sailor John."

"We'll do our best, sir." nodded Thomas.

"We?" Spencer scoffed. "In case you've forgotten, I'm the one who's going to be facing him tomorrow, and I don't need anyone's help."

"I know, Spencer-boy." Discord spoke up. "But you need to listen to me. Facing Sailor John alone without-"

"I can take care of myself." insisted Spencer, interrupting the jolly man. "After all, I'm the one who got to beat Exodia. So defeating him will be a piece of cake." With that said, he turned to leave. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a match to prepare for."

He walked away importantly. Thomas merely shook his head.

"That Spencer is so stubborn."

"Indeed." sighed Discord.

"So, what should I do if Spencer fails to win against him?" Thomas asked, looking worried.

Discord stared long and hard. "Thomas-boy, if Spencer-boy fails to win against Sailor John... you'll be the only one left who can succeed. That is, if you can make it through the remaining rounds of the tournament."

"But won't my friends be able to stop him?" questioned Thomas. "They're strong duelists too."

Unfortunately, Discord shook his head, much to the blue-haired boy's dismay.

"No." The creator of Duel Monsters said seriously. "While I commend on their skills, they won't be enough."

"Oh..." Thomas sighed gloomily.

Discord gave another sigh. This one seemed heavier though.

"Thomas Billinton..." he finally said. "It's time you've learned the truth...about your deck."

Thomas was now more puzzled. "My deck?"

"Yes." nodded Discord gravely. "You remember when you first picked it up when Duel Monsters finally arrived on the Island of Sodor, right?"

Thomas nodded slowly.

"Well..." Discord went on. "I held onto the Yugi Muto starter set because I felt like it would belong to somebody suitable for its power. And when I went to the Knapford City Mall that day, I saw you at the card shop."

"So, you're the reason I got the Yugi Muto deck?" Thomas gasped in realization. "But how was that possible without anybody seeing you?"

Discord walked over to his dresser and took something off the top. What he was holding was a...golden eyeball of some sort.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked.

"No." said Thomas, shaking his head.

"It's a powerful artifact called the Millennium Eye." explained Discord.

"The Millennium Eye?"

Discord pointed to a nearby table containing a deck of Duel Monster cards.

"Do you see that deck on that table?" The jolly man asked once more.

Thomas turned and nodded slowly.

"Now watch."

Thomas paid close attention to Discord's demonstration. The man held the eyeball up and it fired a golden beam from the very center of the eye. The beam struck the deck. Once the beam died down, Discord gestured Thomas to approach and draw a card from the deck. Thomas obeyed, walking to the table and drawing a card from the deck. He was shocked at the card he drew.

"The Dark Magician?!" The blue-haired boy looked back to Discord. "But how-?"

"That's one of the powers of the Millennium Eye." explained Discord. "It can also give one the power to read minds."

"Read minds?"

"Yes, Thomas-boy." Discord nodded, just before grinning cheekily. "Such as that I know you do have a crush on that lovely girl, Emily Sterling."

Thomas blushed in embarrassment. His mind was read successfully, so there was no denying it now.

"Now, now." chuckled Discord. "Don't feel embarrassed about it. Your secret is safe with me."

Thomas felt better. But then the creator of Duel Monsters became very serious.

"This item must never fall into the wrong hands." he went on. "In the wrong hands, it could unleash powers like none we've ever seen before."

"How did you get it?" Thomas asked curiously.

Discord shook his head and put the Millennium Eye back onto his dresser. It would seem he felt it was not time to bring that tale up.

"That's a story best saved for another day."

"Okay." nodded Thomas, who understood his friend's feelings. "Will that be all?"

Before Discord could answer, a knock came at the door.

"Come in." The jolly man called out.

The door opened and another suit walked inside.

"Mr. Crawford and Mr Billinton." The suit was saying. "Dinner will be ready soon. We are expecting you two in the dining hall."

"Very well." Discord nodded, causing the man to close the door. "Well, Thomas-boy, looks like it's time for dinner."

"Great." smiled Thomas. "We'd better get the others."

(elsewhere...)

Down in the main lobby, Edward was surprised to say the least.

"Percy and Patch!" The intelligent, blue-haired boy exclaimed. "What on Earth happened to you two? You're both soaking wet!"

Patch and Percy were both shown to be dripping wet from head-to-toe.

"Emily and Mavis both threw us into the pool." pouted Percy.

"We didn't even do anything bad." lied Patch. "Honestly!"

"Not true!" came the voice of Mavis.

She and Emily were both standing nearby still in their swimsuits, arms folded, looking upset, and their tummies still pink.

"Emily? Mavis?" Edward blinked, who was now deeply puzzled. "What happened? And why are your bellies all pink?"

"Those two troublemakers tickled us." said Mavis angrily. "And it's the second time they did it to me, too!"

"I knew it!" came an angry voice (female). "Percy and Patch, I'm disappointed in both of you!"

That voice belonged to Lady. She walked into the lobby, looking highly displeased.

"Patch, you know Mavis doesn't like it when you do that to her." The beautiful blonde-haired girl scolded. "And Percy, you should know better too!"

The two boys were sweating bullets.

"Patch made me do it!" ratted Percy, pointing accusingly at Patch.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" Patch snapped.

The two boys were met with some unhappy stares from Edward, Lady, Emily, and Mavis.

"Sorry." Both Percy and Patch said at last, with their heads hung in shame.

"Do you promise never to play that prank on us ever again?" Emily asked sternly.

"Especially to me?" Mavis added to that.

"We promise." Percy and Patch both said at once, holding their right hands up in a vow.

However, while Percy was being dead serious about it, Patch had secretly crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Well... Now that that's done, you two better go trade your wet clothes for something dryer." Edward said to the two boys, and then he looked to the two girls. "I'm guessing you two are going to go get changed before we go to dinner?"

"Yes." nodded Emily. "Plus we don't want anybody seeing our pink bellies."

"It'd let everyone else know that we're ticklish." Mavis added. "My boyfriend already knows that I'm ticklish, because he was the one who saved me from Patch and Percy when we were at the beach a few days ago."

"Right." The dark green-haired girl nodded in agreement. "So let's go change before anybody else spots us."

(elsewhere...)

Twenty minutes later, everyone, except Sailor John and Spencer, was in the dining hall ready for dinner.

"Glad you all could come." said Discord, smiling. "I hope you're all hungry."

"No doubt!" James grinned. "Lunch was great, but I bet dinner will be even better!"

"Bring it on!" Gordon dared.

Within seconds, dishes of food were brought out.

While everyone else ate, Spencer was in his room preparing his deck for the big match against Sailor John.

"With my unbeatable combos-" he said to himself. "-Sailor John won't stand a chance."

On the table was most of his cards. Along with a few new ones. The cards were D.D. Assailant, D.D. Warrior Lady, Soul Exchange, Kaiser Glider, Different Dimension Dragon, Wish of Final Effort, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Ring of Destruction, Interdimensional Matter Transporter, Vampire Lord, Soul Exchange

"I'm gonna make Sailor John pay for everything he's done." Spencer thought to himself. "Hurting innocent people, kidnapping my own parents, and trying to seize control of my family's company. I WILL defeat him!"

Here's hoping he's right.

(elsewhere...)

Inside Sailor John's room, the evil pirate was talking into a Walkie Talkie to his remaining band in the hideout.

"I duel Spencer Gresley tomorrow." he spoke. "Soon Boxford Corp will be all ours."

"What should we do with the prisoners and the traitor once our mission is accomplished?" spoke the voice of a pirate from the other line.

"Well, we could always use some servants."

The pirate's laughter could be heard on the other line. It was obviously at the thought of having the prisoners as slaves.

"All right, standby for further orders." Sailor John stated.

"At once, sir... Good luck!"

The Walkie Talkie turned off and the pirate captain continued looking at his cards.

"So Spencer thinks I'll be too easy of an opponent, eh?" His look turned incredibly twisted and insane. "But soon he'll realize the terrors of when facing people like me! Boxford Corp will be mine! And I'll discover the secret to those carvings!" Sailor John became even more demented looking. "MY PLAN WILL BE ACCOMPLISHED! AND THE WORLD WILL BECOME MINE, AND ONLY MINE!"

He went into psychotic laughter like no other.


	28. Attack of the Pirates (1)

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

Opening out inside Discord's mansion, it was a new morning, and also the first duel of the finals... The match was Spencer Gresley vs. Sailor John. Unlike the future matches of the finals, however, this one was very important to one of the finalists... Spencer's parents were kidnapped by Sailor John and his pirates, and the captain was aiming to defeat Spencer in order to secure the rights to Boxford Corp back on the Island of Sodor. If Boxford Corp ever fell into Sailor John's hands, who knows what horrors he could commit with such technology in his disposal.

The two duelists faced off against each other on one end of the dueling platform. Discord has a seat nearby to observe everything and make sure that unfair play was observed to. The Tidmouth Teens and their friends watched from a balcony.

"I know I'm gonna regret saying this... For once in my life, I hope Spencer DOESN'T lose." James commented.

"So do I." agreed Gordon. "For my Aunt and Uncle's sake."

"Anyone who's fighting for someone they love can't be all that bad." Emily added.

"My only concern is that Spencer is usually reckless in his duels. He'll need to fight using his heart in addition to his head and skills." Thomas pointed out. "If he does so, he might stand a chance of winning this match."

Down below on the dueling platform, Spencer took a look at the picture of himself and his parents from inside his locket.

"Don't you worry, Mom and Dad." he thought to himself. "I promise I'll make Sailor John pay for what he's done and save you both."

Sailor John stepped forth, looking excited for this duel to begin...so he could crush Spencer here and now, thus giving Boxford Corp to him.

"I hope you're ready, boy." The pirate captain called out. "I've been waiting a long time for this match."

"Hmph! I'm always ready." sneered Spencer, as he activated his Duel Disk. "You're going to pay for the lives you've ruined!"

"Oh? Then come and get me, kid!"

* * *

 **Title: Attack of the Pirates, Part 1**

* * *

Nearby, Discord sat up from his seat and stepped forth to give a few words.

"Friends and duelists alike." The creator of Duel Monsters began. "Welcome to the finals of the San Francisco Duel Monsters tournament. You've all worked so hard to make it here, and I'm very proud of you all."

Thomas and the others listened carefully to Discord's words as he continued to talk.

"As you know, this tournament is to show fair play, and any cheating will result in an immediate disqualification." Discord went on. "So let the first duel commence!"

"This is it, Sailor John!" Spencer pointed forth. "You have no where else to run! I will defeat you and save my parents and company!"

Sailor John activated his Duel Disk before getting a deranged look on his face.

"In that case, let us begin our ' _friendly_ ' duel!"

Up on the balcony...

"Here they go." Patch commented.

Back in the duel field below, both duelists drew their opening hands (LP: 4000) x2.

"Let's duel!" Spencer and Sailor John exclaimed at once.

Spencer's opening hand consisted of Shrink, Vorse Raider, Crush Card Virus, Interdimensional Matter Transporter, and Spell Sanctuary. Sailor John's opening hand, meanwhile, consisted of Admiral Gigas(!), Pirate Soldier(!), Spell Shield(!), Mirror Shield(!), and Trap Jammer.

"Look at you; first move and you're already nervous." Sailor John teased, taking a card from his hand. "If you don't mind, I'll take the first move!"

* * *

 **Turn One** : Sailor John (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (35)  
 **Current Hand (5)** : Admiral Gigas, Pirate Soldier, Spell Shield, Mirror Shield, and Trap Jammer

* * *

"I summon Pirate Soldier in attack mode!"

From there, a humanoid man wearing pirate clothing appeared on the field while wielding a saber and a pistol (Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000).

"A pirate monster?" Spencer gasped.

"That's right." smirked Sailor John, holding up two more cards. "You'll be feeling the true might of the pirates under my command." He then slid the two cards into two Spell/Trap slots on his Duel Disk. "Now I'll place these two cards of mine facedown and end my turn."

Two facedown cards materialized.

"Then it's my move!" declared Spencer, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (34)  
 **Current Hand (6)** : Shrink, Vorse Raider, Crush Card Virus, Interdimensional Matter Transporter, Spell Sanctuary, and Different Dimension Dragon

* * *

"First off, I'll activate this Continuous Spell card!" The silver-haired boy took a card from his hand and held it out for Sailor John to see. "Spell Sanctuary!"

The mentioned Spell card materialized iface-up on the field.

"This allows us each to add a Spell card from our decks to our hands. Then, as long as this card remains face-up on the field, we can activate Normal and Continuous Spell cards as if they were Quick-Play Spell cards."

A card slipped from both players' respective decks, and the respective duelists took of their card. Spencer was shown to have added the Soul Exchange Spell card into his hand, while Sailor John added the Change of Heart Spell card into his hand.

"Next I'll place these two cards facedown." Spencer slotted two cards into his Duel Disk. Next he placed a monster card onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk. "Finally, I call forth Vorse Raider in attack mode!"

The savage beast warrior-type monster appeared with a growl (Level: 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200). Finally, the battle phase commenced.

"Vorse Raider-" ordered Spencer. "-give that Pirate Soldier a taste of your blade and attack!"

Vorse Raider obeyed and lunged forth with his weapon in hand. Sailor John merely held up a hand.

"I activate Mirror Shield!" The pirate captain cried out.

Sailor John's first facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. Just then, a mirror materialized out of the face-up card.

"What?!" cried Spencer.

Sailor John grinned. "Now take a good look into the mirror."

Spencer looked into the mirror and saw himself.

"Is that...me?"

Suddenly, Vorse Raider turned around and slashed at Spencer in a direct attack, making him yell and stagger back (LP: 2100).

"What did you do?" demanded Spencer in shock, noticing he received battle damage.

"That's the power of my Mirror Shield." explained Sailor John. "It turned your attack on my Pirate Soldier into a direct attack against you." Suddenly, the pirate captain lost 1000 life points (LP: 3000). "All I had to do was give up 1000 life points to do so."

Up on the balcony...

"Ouch!" James winced. "Not off to a good start."

"Well, not necessarily." Edward pointed out. "Spencer has two facedown cards on his side of the field. They could help him immensely."

Down below...

"I end my turn." grunted Spencer.

"It's my turn." smirked Sailor John, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Sailor John (LP: 3000)  
 **Deck** : (33)  
 **Current Hand (4)** : Admiral Giga, Spell Shield, Change of Heart, and Battleship(!)

* * *

His drawn card was a monster card called Battleship.

"You know, I could just finish you off now... but where would the fun be in that?" The pirate captain teased. "For starters, I'll tribute my Pirate Soldier to summon Admiral Gigas!"

Pirate Soldier vanished in a blue streak, and in its place was another humanoid man—this time in a captain's outfit (Level: 6/ATK: 2350/DEF: 1400).

"Next I'll equip my monster with the Spell card Spell Shield!" Sailor John slotted his card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk.

A shield materialized in Admiral Gigas's left hand.

"Now for the rest of the turn, none of your Spell cards can affect my monster!" Sailor John explained gleefully. "Attack Vorse Raider now!"

Admiral Gigas obeyed and charged at Spencer's monste, but the silver-haired boy was ready with a combo of his own.

"I activate my facedowns!" he announced, poking two buttons on his Duel Disk. "Shrink and Crush Card Virus! While Spell cards can't affect your monsters, they can still work on mine!"

Vorse Raider felt half of its usual strength drain away (ATK: 1900 - 850)

"But why would you weaken your own monster?!" Sailor John demanded to know.

"Because now that its attack is less than 1000-" explained Spencer, smirking cockily. "-my Crush Card Virus can activate!"

Admiral Gigas struck Vorse Raider, destroying the monster.

"This may have cost me a lot of life points, but it was well worth it!" Spencer laughed, despite taking massive damage (LP: 600). "Now every monster in your hand and deck that has an attack of 1500 or greater is sent to the graveyard and rendered useless!"

Sailor John smirked. "Wrong."

"Huh?" Spencer's look of confidence turned into a look of worry.

"What's Sailor John talking about?" asked James. "That virus should be taking out his cards."

And so the counterattack begins...

"The moment you played your Trap card-" began Sailor John. "-you've triggered this little Counter Trap card!"

The pirate captain's remaining facedown card flipped up and revealed itself.

"Trap Jammer?!" gasped Spencer.

"That's right." laughed Sailor John. "So you've weakened your monster all for nothing!"

The face-up Crush Card Virus Trap card fizzled out and shattered into pieces, much to Spencer's horror.

"No way!" Henry cried out.

"Spencer's best Trap card was dealt with little effort." Edward added.

"And he's down by quite a bit of life points too!" Toby threw in.

Down below...

"Perhaps next time you should use your head more when dueling, Spencer." snickered Sailor John.

"Grrr!" Spencer growled. "Just hurry up and finish your turn!"

"Oh, very well. I have nothing left to do, so I will end my turn."

"I won't make the same mistake twice!" Spencer drew his card. "My turn, draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 600)  
 **Deck** : (32)  
 **Current Hand (3)** : Interdimensional Matter Transporter, Different Dimension Dragon, and Kaibaman

* * *

Seeing what he drew, Spencer let out a laugh.

"Meet my hero of dragons!" The silver-haired boy declared, placing his monster onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk. "Come forth - Kaibaman!"

Appearing was the human monster with a helmet modelled after the Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Level: 3/ATK: 200/DEF: 700).

"Hey, it's the monster Spencer used against me!" James exclaimed. "You guys know what that means, right?"

"He's going to use Kaibaman's effect immediately to summon..." Thomas began.

"...one Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Emily finished.

"Looks like Sailor John's in trouble now." put in Patch bluntly.

Down below, it was obvious Sailor John didn't hear the conversation on the balcony going on. He started laughing on the sight of Spencer's monster.

"Oh please." The pirate captain scoffed. "Is that monster suppose to frighten me? It only has 200 attack points!"

"Attack points aren't everything, you know." smirked Spencer. "I activate Kaibaman's special ability! By tributing him, I can summon from my hand or deck one of my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

Sailor John reeled back in shock. "The what?!"

Kaibaman vanished in a blue streak. A card slipped from Spencer's deck and the silver-haired boy took hold of it and placed it into a monster field slot on his Duel Disk.

"Show yourself, my great beast!" boomed Spencer.

The majestic Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared on the field and roared (Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500).

"I've heard tales of this majestic beast before." Sailor John stuttered. "But I never thought-"

"What the matter?" Spencer mocked. "Are you afraid of my dragon? Well you should be, because it'll tear you and your monster apart!"

Suddenly, Sailor John started laughing, catching everyone by surprise.

"What's so funny?" The silver-haired boy demanded, sounding rather angry.

"You really think you'll be able to stop me with that dragon?" laughed Sailor John.

"I don't think." Spencer pointed out. "I KNOW so! Blue-Eyes, attack Admiral Gigas with White Lightning!"

Blue-Eyes White Dragon obeyed, firing off a burst of white electrical energy from its mouth. The blast struck and instantly wiped out Admiral Gigas. Did Sailor John look worried? Not in the slightest.

"Heh." The man snickered, receiving battle damage (LP: 2350). "Is that all you've got?"

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." said Spencer, slotting a card into his Duel Disk.

A facedown card materialized behind the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

(elsewhere...)

While all of the action was happening... Inside Sailor John's hideout, Skiff and the two co-Vice Presidents of Boxford Corp were each trapped inside a large cage. Skiff was beating himself up over them getting caught.

"I'm so sorry." he said meekly. "This is all my fault."

"No, it's not, Skiff." Mr. Gresley (Boxford) reassured. "You shouldn't blame yourself. It was Sailor John who lied to you."

"But I got us caught!"

"This isn't your fault, dear." Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) laid both hands on the upset boy's shoulders. "It's okay."

Skiff smiled a bit, but he still felt like it was his fault they got caught.

"But I'm curious to know-" Mr. Gresley (Boxford) began. "-is how did a monster like Sailor John ever find you in the first place?"

Skiff stopped smiling.

"I guess since we're gonna be in here for a while." he remarked. "I might as well tell you both." The young boy closed his eyes. "Anyway, it was about five years ago..."

A flashback began.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

A younger Skiff was huddled sad and alone on a small raft. After a fallout with his Mother and Father, he ran away out to sea. But his parents were worried about and borrowed a sailboat to find him. Unfortunately, they got caught in a storm and didn't survive.

"After a fight with my original Mom and Dad-" Skiff narrated. "-I ran away and sailed out to the open sea to hopefully find my destiny. My parents both got worried, and so they went after me. Eventually I was found and we reconciled. Unfortunately, a storm caught us and while I survived... my parents...drowned!"

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback ended as a tear dropped from the boy's eye.

"Oh my..." whispered Mr. Gresley (Boxford).

"You poor boy," added Mrs. Gresley (Boxford).

"It was my fault." whimpered Skiff. "If I hadn't runaway, my parents would have never gone out to see to find me... and they never would have gotten caught in that storm."

"So, what happened to you after the storm?" Mr. Gresley (Boxford) asked.

The flashback resumed.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

An unconscious Skiff washed up on shore of beach in the city of Miami. Fortunately, someone had spotted him.

(elsewhere...)

A little later, Skiff woke up lying in a bed inside a house. He was confused over where he was.

"Where...am I?" Young Skiff whispered.

"Ah, good, you're awake." spoke a voice (male).

Young Skiff looked around and saw the five years younger Sailor John.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"Someone who found you washed up along the beach." Flashback Sailor John explained. "Were you out swimming or something?"

Young Skiff didn't look to happy to being teased, especially after nearly drowning.

"Ha ha ha! I'm kidding, boy!" laughed Flashback Sailor John. "Anyway, I found you and brought you to my humble pad to rest up."

"Thank you." said young Skiff quietly.

"I must know this... What exactly happened out there?" Flashback Sailor John asked curiously. "Why were you sailing all on your own? Especially since there was a big storm."

Young Skiff explained to Flashback Sailor John about his run away from home and how his parents drowned in the storm.

"It's all my fault." sobbed young Skiff, who had started to cry. "I should never have run away from home, and now I've lost my parents for good!"

"There, there, lad." Flashback Sailor John walked over and patted the boy's back gently. "How would you like it if I adopted you?"

Young Skiff looked over to the man in shock.

"What?"

"You've heard me loud and clear." smiled Flashback Sailor John. "I'll adopt you. As I can tell, you must really love exploring the seas. Don't you?"

"Y-Yes." Young Skiff nodded slowly. "I do."

"Splendid!" Flashback Sailor John said in joy. "Soon, once you and I get a crew, we'll make a journey to Egypt."

Young Skiff was confused. "Egypt?"

"There are some ancient carvings to study there." explained Flashback Sailor John. "And I'm going to find out the big secret about them. Once that's done, we will have wealth and glory in a new, happy world! How does that sound, lad?"

Young Skiff, because he as only 7, didn't really know any better. But the thought of a happy world did seem to get his interest.

"T-Thank you... Father." he said, now smiling.

Flashback Sailor John smiled and patted the young boy's shoulder.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback ended as Skiff looked to the ground in shame.

"I can't believe he would lie to me like that... Especially since I was only seven back then."

"That's awful he would lie to you at such a young age." said Mr. Gresley (Boxford) in disgust.

"But now that I know the truth, Sailor John has us locked in this cage with no way out." Skiff started to breakdown into tears. "And worse of all; if he defeats your son in a duel, he'll..."

"Take over Boxford Corp?" asked Mrs. Gresley (Boxford).

"Yes!" Skiff wailed.

"Spencer won't lose." Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) stated. "Jim and I have complete confidence in our son. He'll never let Sailor John win."

"Me too." Mr. Gresley (Boxford) agreed. "Spencer is extremely devoted to the both of us, and would never let anything happen to our family's company."

"Well. he's never dueled anyone like Sailor John." rebuffed Skiff.

"Please tell us..." Mrs. Gresley suggested. "What is Sailor John's strategy around?"

"It mostly involves countering an opponent's strongest moves."

Mr. and Mrs. Gresley both listened on as Skiff continued to explain much of Sailor John's dueling strategies.

(elsewhere...)

Back inside Discord's mansion, the fierce duel between Spencer and Sailor John was still on...  
-Spencer (LP: 600) had a facedown card and a Blue-Eyes White Dragon on his side of the field.  
-Sailor John (LP: 2350) had his field completely empty.

"Not too bad..." Sailor John thought to himself.

Up on the balcony, the Sudrian teenagers were all discussing the duel thus far.

"Looks like Spencer's making a comeback." began Percy.

"Yes, but did you see the look on Sailor John's face when Blue-Eyes appeared and attacked?" Edward asked with concern. "It was as if he wasn't worried the slightest."

"If that's the case, then Spencer had better be careful." agreed Toby.

Back in the duel field below...

"Now, I believe it's my turn." said Sailor John, drawing a card. "Now!"

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Sailor John (LP: 2350)  
 **Deck** : (32)  
 **Current Hand (3)** : Change of Heart, Battleship, and Admiral's Fleet(!)

* * *

"I activate the Spell card Change of Heart!" Sailor John held out a card from his hand. "You're finished! Now I take can control of your only monster! The Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Up on the balcony...

"Oh no!" gasped Lily. "Now Spencer will be done for!"

"Change of Heart is a much stronger version of Brain Control." added James, explaining what the card did. "It doesn't come with a 800 life point cost."

Down below...

"Oh please." Spencer snorted. "Did I really expect you to play that card?"

"What do you mean?" Sailor John demanded.

And so came a counterattack...

"I activate my Quick-Play Spell card!" shouted Spencer, poking a button on his Duel Disk. "Interdimensional Matter Transporter!"

Spencer's facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. All of a sudden, a large transporter-like machine materialized behind the lonely Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"I won't let you take my Blue-Eyes!" The silver-haired boy declared with confidence. "Using my card, I'll banish my Blue-Eyes from play until the end of your turn!"

The machine fired a laser at Blue-Eyes White Dragon, causing it to disappear.

"Looks like your Change of Heart card has nothing to target now." smirked Spencer. "Too bad."

Sailor John grunted and readied a card. "I'll place this card facedown and end my turn."

With that said, the pirate captain slotted the card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. From there, a facedown card appeared on his side of the field.

"And now my Blue-Eyes comes back." said Spencer, still smirking.

The mighty dragon returned to the field.

"Here I go!" The silver-haired boy drew his card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 600)  
 **Deck** : (30)  
 **Current Hand (2)** : Different Dimension Dragon and X-Head Cannon

* * *

"I summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode!" He placed his card onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk. "Arise and prepare for battle!"

The blue robot with lasers appeared on the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500).

"Since I'm positive your facedown card is something that will stop my attack." Spencer stated. "I'll send X-Head Cannon to attack you directly first! That way, my Blue-Eyes will be safe."

X-Head Cannon obeyed, starting to charge its cannons. Unfortunately, Sailor John only laughed.

"As I expected you to do!" he said in triumph.

"What are you-?!"

"I activate my facedown Trap card!" shouted Sailor John, poking a button on his Duel Disk.

"As I expected." Spencer thought to himself with a smirk. But when he saw what the card was, his confident look became one of horror. "Oh no!"

It was Admiral's Fleet.

"I see you recognize this card." Sailor John chuckled snidely. "As you know, this negates your attack and then destroys the monster one the field with the highest number of stars in its level."

"That would be Blue-Eyes!" gasped Gordon.

A bunch of pirate ships appeared and fired their cannons. Blue-Eyes White Dragon was struck by cannonballs, gave a roar of pain, and then exploded and clouded Spencer's side of the field.

"Blue-Eyes!" cried Spencer.

"Don't fret." Sailor John responded. "You know what happens now. Thanks to my Trap card, we both now special summon from our decks monsters that add up to the star level of the monster that was destroyed. It can be a combination of like 4 + 4. You get me?"

Spencer nodded and looked through his deck.

"I could be able to summon a second Blue-Eyes." he thought to himself. "But I've got something better in mind..."

He took two cards from his deck and showed them.

"For me, I'll special summon Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank!"

Both Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank materialized on the field beside X-Head Cannon.

"As you should know, when I have Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank on the field with X-Head Cannon, I can banish all three monsters and fusion summon a very powerful monster!" Spencer explained, before gesturing a hand forth. "Go, my monsters, combine into your true form!"

The three robotic monsters assembled together.

"Behold the XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

The completed machine-type monster form of X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank stood ready (Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600).

"A powerful monster." Sailor John commented, he held up three cards in his right hand. "But I have the three perfect monsters to halt your attack."

The three monsters that materialized was Fiery Ruins(!) (Level: 2/ATK: 0/DEF: 0), Wild Brusier(!) (Level: 4/ATK: 0/DEF: 0), and Arc Asylum(!) (Level: 2/ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

"Why did you summon those?" Spencer demanded. "They all have 0 points in every stat!"

"That's because I would like to share with all of you a story." Sailor John pointed out. "One I think you will all be dying to hear about."

"What story?" asked James.

"A story that takes me back to when I first became a pirate. Skiff was my very first addition to the crew when I found and adopted him, but I needed more."

"So, you basically lied to people?" asked Thomas.

"I'd like to put it as...persuade." Sailor John corrected, he gestured over to Wild Bruiser. "Let's start with Sledge. The one James here had defeated. He was once a dangerous criminal who broke out of jail."

"Yes, I've heard of that jailbreak." Discord spoke up.

"However, unknown to anyone there...or now...I was the one who started that jailbreak!" Sailor John announced.

Everyone else in the room gasped in surprise.

"You freed a dangerous criminal?" asked Toby.

"Indeed." said Sailor John. "I needed the best muscles possible."

"He could've killed you if he had the chance!" Discord protested.

"When I told him that I started the jailbreak-" Sailor John rebuffed. "-he pleaded his undying loyalty to me." He gestured over to Arc Asylum. "Next would be my second-in-command, Leon. Once a man with a psychotic temper who got sent to an insane asylum due to him believing the so-called ' _phoney_ ' stories that pirates do exist, was bailed out...by me."

"Guess you proved him right." muttered Spencer, not sounding impressed.

"However, Sledge and Leon were both child's play compared to..." Sailor John gestured over to Fiery Ruins. "...Commander Laura. Or should I say...formerly Professor Laura!"

"We know all about her." Emily pointed out. "She got fired for a crime she didn't commit and went mad."

"Oh yes, I've heard about her tragic life." Sailor John said in mock-drama. "In fact, when I first heard of her, I kinda figured her life was just too perfect for my liking. So, I went..." He smiled wickedly on the last part of his sentence. "...and made some adjustments."

Thomas realized what Sailor John meant and became very angry.

"You framed her!" he shouted. "You set fire to that college and got her fired!"

"If you wanna say that, then fine. Yes, I was the one who set fire to the college Laura worked at before losing her job and life!" Sailor John bellowed. "I was the one who got the members of my crew to join me! I've made adjustments to their personal lives! I've CHANGED their whole lives!"

If there was ever another reason for the Sudrian teenagers to hate Sailor John, this was certainly the biggest reason of them all.

"You RUINED innocent lives, you monster!" Lady screamed out in a rage. "How could you do such a thing?"

"I should actually thank you all!" Sailor John stated, getting a psychotic look on his face. "If they successfully helped me discover the secrets to those carvings, they would've gotten a big piece of happiness my new world will be giving! But in the end, they've failed to stop you and are now locked away in prison, forever! You've all helped me out!"

With that, he began to laugh insanely. Everyone watched with absolute horror. Sailor John was so much more monstrous than they ever knew as the man continued to rant.

"Now I get to have all of that wealth and happiness all to myself!" he went on. "And I'll do so once I've won this tournament! You'll never stop me!"

* * *

 **To be Continued!**


	29. Attack of the Pirates (2)

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

Opening up inside Discord's mansion, Spencer was locked in the middle of a duel against Sailor John in the finals of Discord's tournament. The standings were currently as followed:  
-Sailor John (LP: 2350) had three monsters on his side of the field; Fiery Ruins (Level: 2/ATK: 0/DEF: 0), Wild Brusier (Level: 4/ATK: 0/DEF: 0), and Arc Asylum (Level: 2/ATK: 0/DEF: 0).  
-Spencer (LP: 600) only had XYZ-Dragon Cannon (Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600) on his side of the field.

"Soon I will get control of your company, Spencer!" Sailor John gloated. "Even with your powerful Dragon Cannon, it's still not match for my three monsters!"

"Don't make me laugh, punk." snapped Spencer. "Your monsters all have 0 attack points. They don't stand a chance against my XYZ-Dragon Cannon."

"Then you might want to listen up more carefully." The pirate captain replied, still smirking psychotically. "They all have a special ability."

"Which are...?"

"First, I'll play Arc Asylum's ability." Sailor John began to explain. "First it will banish one monster from your graveyard. And if there are additional copies of that monster in your deck... then they're banished, too!"

"What?!" gasped Spencer.

"And the monster I choose to banish...is Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Appearing from Spencer's graveyard briefly before disappearing was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon monster card, all right. Just then, two cards automatically slipped from Spencer's deck. They were revealed to be the other two copies of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon monster card. The two dragons briefly appeared on the field and roared before vanishing into oblivion.

"This is not good." Edward grimaced. "Sailor John just removed all three of Spencer's best monsters just like that without even trying."

"Now he won't be able to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon." added James.

Back in the duel field below...

"Now I'll activate my Wild Bruiser's effect." Sailor John said. "For every monster removed from either player's graveyards, my monster gains 500 attack points each!"

Spencer cringed. "I have six monsters removed!"

"Correct you are!" Sailor John grinned in response. "500 times 6 equals 3000 attack points added to my Bruiser!"

Wild Bruiser glowed as his attack power rose (ATK: 0 - 3000).

"Now for my Fiery Ruins's effect!" Sailor John continued. "In exchange for only being able to attack with one monster per turn, I can transfer the attack points of any monster I control over to another monster I control!"

"What good would that do?" asked Spencer.

"Meaning, if I attack with any monster I have, say like Arc Asylum, I can transfer my Wild Bruiser's attack to it." Sailor John pointed out. "Like so..."

Wild Bruiser suddenly found itself growing weaker (ATK: 3000 - 0), while Arc Asylum found itself growing even stronger (ATK: 0 - 3000).

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : Sailor John (LP: 2350)  
 **Deck** : (28)  
 **Current Hand (2)** : Battleship and De-Spell

* * *

"Arc Asylum, attack and destroy XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" called Sailor John, just after adding his drawn card to his hand.

Arc Asylum obeyed. The building-like monster started releasing hundreds of little people from its opening doors. The people were charging towards XYZ-Dragon Cannon.

"Say goodbye to your monster!"

The little people eventually overpowered XYZ-Dragon Cannon and destroyed it just like that. Spencer grimaced as he sustained battle damage (LP: 400).

"Whoa..." James gawked.

"That was weird." Percy commented.

"But at the same time, effective." Emily added.

Back in the duel field below...

"Now you don't even have Dragon Cannon to save you." smirked Sailor John. "What hope do you have to stop me now?"

"I have my hope." replied Spencer. "I vow to rescue my parents from you, Sailor John, and nothing will stop me from doing so!" He drew his card. "Behold!"

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 400)  
 **Deck** : (28)  
 **Current Hand (2)** : Different Dimension Dragon and Silent Doom

* * *

"I'll activate Silent Doom." Spencer held out his drawn card. "This lets me revive a monster from my graveyard in defense mode, but it cannot attack in exchange!"

On cue, Vorse Raider materialized in a defensive stance (Level: 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200).

"This is all I'm able to do, but I swear I'll find a way to bring your three monsters down, Sailor John! Mark my words!"

* * *

 **Title: Attack of the Pirates, Part 2**

* * *

Sailor John smirked. "You're just too much fun to toy with." he teased, drawing his card. "Yes, so much fun to toy with!"

* * *

 **Turn Nine** : Sailor John (LP: 2350)  
 **Deck** : (27)  
 **Current Hand (3)** : Battleship, De-Spell, and Soul of a Pirate(!)

* * *

"Now it's my Wild Bruiser's turn!" The pirate captain pointed forth. "Attack now, my monster!"

Wild Bruiser obeyed, jumping into the air and forth until it started to land, bringing its large, powerful fists slowly together. Vorse Raider was smashed by the Wild Bruiser and ended up destroyed.

"That was your last defense!" gloated Sailor John. "Now next turn, I'll be able to attack you directly!"

Up on the balcony, the Tidmouth Teens and their friends were worried.

"If Spencer doesn't get something good on his next turn, it'll be all over!" Lady stated.

"He'll have to believe in the Heart of the Cards." insisted Thomas. "If he does, he can turn things around."

Back on the platform down below, Spencer was thinking the same thing.

"As much as I don't like that whole Heart of the Cards thing." he thought. "At this point, I have no other choice but to trust in it. If I lose this duel, then I'll not only lost my company, but I'll never see my parents again."

Breathing slowly, Spencer drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn Ten** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 400)  
 **Deck** : (27)  
 **Current Hand (2)** : Different Dimension Dragon, and Pot of Greed

* * *

"First I'll play Pot of Greed!" Spencer held out his drawn card. "This lets me draw two cards from my deck!"

He slowly drew his cards. The silver-haired boy now had Virus Cannon and Soul Exchange.

"Yes!" thought Spencer, seeing what he drew. He took his first Spell card. "First I activate the Spell card Virus Cannon!"

He slotted his drawn card into his Duel Disk. All of a sudden, the said Spell card materialized face-up.

"Virus Cannon?" Sailor John blinked.

"Oh, yes." grinned Spencer. "This card will destroy and send to the graveyard almost half of the Spell cards in your whole deck. Including any that are in your hand."

A large cannon appeared and fired at Sailor John.

"NO!"

The laser blast struck his deck, causing smoke to pour from it.

"Too bad." Spencer taunted back. "Now you'll have to send ten Spell cards to the graveyard. Which is also half of your deck."

Sailor John grunted as he took ten cards from his deck to the graveyard.

"Now I play another Spell." continued Spencer, just as he slotted his card into his Duel Disk. "Soul Exchange!"

The mentioned Spell card materialized face-up.

"This allows me to tribute any number of your monsters in order to summon a high level monster from my hand." Spencer explained, showing the last card from his hand. "And I have my level 5 Different Dimension Dragon!"

Sailor John merely scoffed... At least until Spencer continued speaking...

"So now, I'll take control and tribute your Wild Bruiser! And seeing as your Fiery Ruins's effect only works in the battle phase, you cannot transfer your Bruiser's attack to another monster right now!"

Wild Bruiser disappeared in a streak of blue.

"Now, Different Dimension Dragon-" announced Spencer, placing the card onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk. "-come forth!"

A large, light blue-coloured dragon appeared on the silver-haired boy's side of the field (Level: 5/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1500).

"All right!" cheered Mavis. "Now that he got rid of Wild Bruiser, Spencer might have a shot at winning the duel!"

"Don't mess this up, rich boy!" James muttered to himself.

Back in the duel field below...

"Different Dimension Dragon-" called Spencer. "-attack and destroy Fiery Ruins now... RAINBOW BURST!"

Different Dimension Dragon obeyed, firing a rainbow-colored blast at Fiery Ruins, destroying it and making Sailor John grimace (LP: 1150).

"Now do you see, you pirate?" Spencer asked harshly. "Now do you realize that nothing will stop me from rescuing my parents from your clutches?"

Sailor John just began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"I applaud you." Sailor John remarked. "No one has ever gotten this far against me in a duel. You've impressed me."

* * *

 **Turn Eleven** : Sailor John (LP: 1150)  
 **Deck** : (16)  
 **Current Hand (2)** : Battleship and Raigeki

* * *

He looked at his drawn card. "But when will you ever learn that you cannot win against someone like me?" The pirate captain then showed the card in question. "I activate Raigeki!"

A large bolt of lightning came and struck Spencer's dragon.

"Your dragon is doomed!" cried Sailor John joyfully.

"Oh, is it?" came Spencer's voice.

When the smoke cleared, Different Dimension Dragon was shown to still bestanding.

"Impossible!" Sailor John shouted in disbelief. "Why didn't your dragon get destroyed!?"

"Different Dimension Dragon can't be destroyed by mere Spells or Traps that don't exactly target it." explained Spencer. "Meaning you've wasted a powerful Spell card."

Sailor John growled and touched the card on his Duel Disk, switching it sideways.

"I'll shift my Arc Asylum into defense mode and end my turn." he grumbled.

"My go!" said Spencer, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Twelve** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 400)  
 **Deck** : (24)  
 **Current Hand (1)** : Return from the Different Dimension

* * *

"I'll place my card facedown." Spencer slotted his card into his Duel Disk, causing it to materialize facedown behind his monster. "Now... go and destroy Arc Asylum, Different Dimension Dragon!"

Different Dimension Dragon obeyed, destroying Sailor John's monster with another rainbow-like blast attack.

"Your field is empty." The silver-haired boy stated confidently. "You have lost most of your cards. Are you sure you wish to continue this duel?"

"Don't get cocky, Spencer." Thomas whispered.

Sailor John, remaining quiet for a period of time, merely looked up with a dangerous-looking smile on his face.

"I think...not."

* * *

 **Turn Thirteen** : Sailor John (LP: 1150)  
 **Deck** : (15)  
 **Current Hand (2)** : Battleship and Cannon Reload(!)

* * *

His drawn card was a Spell card called Cannon Reload.

"I activate the Spell card Cannon Reload!" Sailor John held the card out. "At the cost of 500 life points, I can call from my hand a Level 7 or higher monster card!" He took the final card from his hand (LP: 650). "So now, meet my fearsome Battleship!"

Appearing on the pirate leader's side of the field was a really, really big pirate ship armed with lots of cannons (Level: 9/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2500). Spencer watched in shock, thinking he was about to lose... until Sailor John spoke up.

"Now before you freak out and all of that junk-" he began. "-my monster cannot actually inflict any battle damage when it attacks."

On the balcony, the Tidmouth Teens all sighed in relief.

"That means Spencer has another chance." Percy breathed with relief.

Back in the duel field below, the battle phase commenced...

"Battleship, wipe out his Different Dimension Dragon with Cannonball Barrage!" commanded Sailor John.

Battleship obeyed, firing many cannonballs at Spencer's dragon. But when the smoke cleared, it was still on the field.

"Oh, did I forget to mention my dragon's second ability?" asked Spencer. "It can't be destroyed by a mere battle."

"Then you'll need a new rule book." retorted Sailor John. "My Battleship's other effect activates now! It negates your dragon's effect whenever it attacks!"

Battleship fired one final cannonball from the main cannon, which struck Different Dimension Dragon and destroyed it.

"My dragon!" cried Spencer.

"I end my turn." said Sailor John calmly. "Now make your final move!"

Spencer was sweating now. This was his last chance to pull something that will save him from losing.

"This is it." The silver-haired boy thought to himself. "My last chance to turn this duel around. If I don't pull the right card, then not only will I lose this duel, I'll lose my family's company... and also my parents, forever."

"Spencer!" called the voice of Thomas.

"Billinton?" Spencer whispered, and turned around to look up at the balcony.

Thomas and the others all started speaking to the silver-haired boy.

"You've come too far to give up now!" Thomas yelled out. "You can do it! Believe in the Heart of the Cards! We're all counting on you to put an end to Sailor John's plans!"

"I know you and I don't get along very well, Spencer!" Gordon called out next. "But we're still family, and family members always look out for each other! I'm not giving up on you, you hear?"

Spencer couldn't believe it. Even his own Cousin, whom he didn't get along with very well, was cheering for him.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Even James had something to say. "Show that Sailor John what you're truly made of."

Spencer recovered and nodded, just before turning around.

"Oh, I intend to!" he said, but then went into his private thoughts. "Everyone... thank you. I can feel your support giving me power." The silver-haired boy looked over fiercely to Sailor John. "You think you've won, pirate? Well you're wrong! I never give up. It's time I show you just how truly powerful I can really be!"

Sailor John merely grunted a weak response. With that all said, Spencer started to draw his card.

"Let's see what this so-called ' _Heart of the Cards_ ' can do!"

Fiercely, Spencer drew his card, slashing a colourful wave from his deck in the process (compliments of the Destiny Draw technique).

* * *

 **Turn Fourteen** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 400)  
 **Deck** : (23)  
 **Current Hand (1)** : Polymerization

* * *

Looking at his drawn card, Spencer's eyes widened in shock at first. Suddenly, he began snickering, before the chuckling erupted into loud laughter.

"Why are you laughing, boy?" Sailor John asked harshly. "You cannot win against the likes of me!"

"I now have the card to win me this duel!" answered Spencer, holding his right hand out dramatically. "Reveal Trap card - Return from the Different Dimension!"

The facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. Sailor John recoiled in horror when he saw what it was.

"Return from the Different Dimension?!"

"You know, I should actually thank you for banishing my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, Sailor John." teased Spencer. "Now by paying up half of my life points-" His life points halved themselves (LP: 200). "-I can special summon any number of banished monsters that belong to me onto my side of the field. And you know which ones I want, don't you?"

Sailor John didn't have to answer, for appearing in a beam of light were the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

"Now my Blue-Eyes White Dragons are back!" continued Spencer. "And they'd like a little revenge." He held out his final card. "And this one card will help out with just that... I activate Polymerization!"

The three Blue-Eyes White Dragons rose high into the ceiling of the duel house and they began to fuse.

"Using this card, I'll fuse my three dragons together! Now, Sailor John, I'd like to introduce you to my ultimate servant!"

Appearing now with a shock-wave inducing roar was the mighty, three-headed dragon (Level: 12/ATK: 4500/DEF: 3800).

"I give you the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" declared Spencer.

The Sudrian teenagers were all very happy. Spencer really did manage to call upon his ultimate monster, and now he had this duel pretty much won. Watching this happen in his personal seat, Discord smiled graciously.

"Now, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon-" commanded Spencer. "-attack Battleship with Neutron Blast!"

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon obeyed, firing a three-way blast of white lightning from the three dragon heads. Battleship was vaporized very quickly by the attack. The attack was so powerful that it caused a massive shakeup inside the very mansion... Though it was not powerful enough to be an actual earthquake. Spencer had a very gleeful look on his face as smoke clouded the field.

"I win, Sailor John." he said triumphantly.

"Don't be so sure, boy!" came the evil pirate's voice.

The smoke on Sailor John's side of the field cleared away, revealing that Sailor John...was still not beaten (LP: 650).

"It can't be!" Spencer recoiled, like he was belted in the stomach.

Thomas and the others up on the balcony also were shocked that Sailor John was still standing with his life points untouched.

"But how...?" Percy quizzed.

"You've forgotten all about my Battleship's effect in reducing battle damage to zero." Sailor John scolded, wagging a finger. "It not only affects you, but also affects me too! Meaning I lost no life points from your attack!"

Spencer couldn't believe it. His best monster's attack had done nothing.

"I...end my turn."

"Now, this is where it all ends!" Sailor John declared, drawing his card. "My victory will depend on this draw."

* * *

 **Turn Fifteen** : Sailor John (LP: 650)  
 **Deck** : (14)  
 **Current Hand (1)** : Treasures of Cortez

* * *

Upon seeing the card he drew, Sailor John's eyes widened as he slowly started to laugh like a psychopath.

"He's cracked." Percy joked.

Back in the duel field below, Spencer seemed to agree with the green-haired boy.

"I kind of missed the joke." he said sarcastically.

Sailor John merely responded by slotting his only card into his Duel Disk.

"Like you, I've drawn the very card that will win me the duel." The pirate captain pointed out. "But unlike you, I'll place it facedown."

A facedown card materialized.

"That will be all for my turn."

"It's my turn!" announced Spencer, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Sixteen** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 200)  
 **Deck** : (22)  
 **Current Hand (1)** : Negate Attack

* * *

"Whatever your facedown card is, it won't help you against the power of my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The silver-haired boy proclaimed. "Attack now, my beast! Finish off Sailor John with Neutron Blast!"

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon obeyed, firing a second three-way blast.

"Just as I had hoped!" laughed Sailor John. "I activate my facedown Trap card - Treasures of Cortez!"

The facedown card flipped up and revealed itself.

"Here's how it works." Sailor John stated, going into an explanation. "I must first pay 500 life points." His life points took a hit (LP: 150). "Then I draw cards from the top of my deck until I draw a Spell card, and when I do, I must activate it immediately."

Sailor John drew his first card... A monster card - Chaos Dragon(!). His second card... A monster card - Lava Dragon(!). His third card... A monster card - Storm Dragon(!). His fourth card... A monster card - Tsunami Dragon(!). His fifth card... A monster card - Earth Dragon(!). His sixth card... A Spell card - Polymerization. The sight of the last card made Sailor John laugh wickedly.

"Since you've summoned a fusion monster, I shall do the same... With this!" The pirate captain held his card out. "Polymerization!"

The Tidmouth Teens were surprised.

"What do you think he'll bring out?" asked Henry.

All of a sudden, five elemental dragons with attributes of fire, water, earth, wind, and dark all appeared on Sailor John's side of the field. The evil pirate leader began to make a summon chant...

" ** _Beasts of legends, I fuse together dragons of the following elements! Fire_**..."

Lava Dragon flew upward.

" ** _Water_**..." boomed Sailor John.

Tsunami Dragon flew upward.

" ** _Earth_**..."

Earth Dragon flew upward.

" ** _Wind_**..." The pirate captain went on.

Storm Dragon flew upward.

" ** _...and Dark_**!"

Chaos Dragon flew upward.

" ** _Merge together into one_**!" demanded Sailor John.

The five dragons flew up into the materialized hexagon circle in the ceiling of the room.

" ** _Show them how unstoppable you really are_**!" Sailor John's then eyes went from calm and calculating to insane and murderous. " ** _Now, come forth! The invincible Five-Headed Dragon_**!"

Appearing before them all was a huge dragon with five heads, one representing each dragon (Level: 12/ATK: 5000/DEF: 5000). On the balcony, Thomas and the gang gawked with terror.

"It can't be!" cried Edward. "The legendary dragon of destruction!"

"The Five God Dragon itself!" added Lady.

"...the legendary Five-Headed Dragon!" Thomas finished. "The most powerful monster in the whole game."

In the duel field below, even Discord was terrified beyond belief seeing this beast.

"But how...?" he thought to himself. "How was Sailor John able to get that card?"

The Five-Headed Dragon landed on the ground. It was shown to be much bigger than even Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Spencer couldn't get a word out in any way. He couldn't believe a monster this rare and dangerous could be owned by someone like Sailor John.

"John, I demand to know where ever on earth did you get that card!?" demanded Discord, calling out to his ' _former_ ' friend.

"A little trade secret." smirked Sailor John.

Discord stammered. "W-What do you mean by that?"

"If you must know, I've enter my adopted son, Skiff, into one of your tournaments-" Sailor John explained. "-in hopes of winning that one rare card. Everything else, like the very cards in my deck, were actually stolen from various duelists and card shops around the world."

"You snake!" shouted Gordon.

"It doesn't matter now! Now that I have my supreme beast out on my field, there is nothing you can do about it to stop me!"

The Five-Headed Dragon's five heads let out a roar in agreement. With no other option, Spencer slid a card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." The silver-haired boy sighed, just as a facedown card materialized.

"A fat lot that'll do for you." Sailor John pointed out, drawing his own card.

* * *

 **Turn Seventeen** : Sailor John (LP: 650)  
 **Deck** : (7)  
 **Current Hand (1)** : Heavy Storm

* * *

"Why, you might be asking? Well, this is why!" The pirate leader held out his drawn card. "I activate Heavy Storm!"

"No!" thought Spencer in horror.

A large storm blew away Spencer's facedown, but not before revealing it to everyone.

"Negate Attack, eh?" snickered Sailor John. "Thought you could try to buy yourself another turn? Too bad! Five-Headed Dragon, destroy Spencer's pathetic Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Spencer closed his eyes. "Mom... Dad... I've tried my very best."

"Your best failed you, boy!" Sailor John laughed maniacally. "Go, my beast... **FIVE GOD ELEMENTAL BREATH**!"

Five-Headed Dragon obeyed, and its five heads began charging the attack up. Spencer didn't bother moving or anything. The only thing on his mind was that he failed to win.

"Forgive me... I'm so sorry." The silver-haired boy thought to himself. "Goodbye, Gordon... Goodbye, Thomas..."

At last, the huge dragon fired a blast that vaporized Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in an instant. However, that didn't end there. Why? Because the mighty blast continued right towards Spencer, making his eyes widen and gasp. Finally, the attack struck him, making him scream in agony as he was sent flying until he crashed right into the wall and dropped down into the ground, unconscious (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Sailor John wins!**

* * *

The Sudrian teenagers up on the balcony and gasped with horror.

"No way!" Lily exclaimed. "Spencer lost!"

"But did anyone else feel the force of that attack?" Emily asked. "While we know that those were only holograms, the force of that attack felt so...real."

"SPENCER!" Thomas shouted out. "SPENCER!"

Unfortunately, the silver-haired boy was completely out cold. Sailor John, meanwhile, laughed psychotically as the holograms all vanished.

"Victory is mine!"

Thomas was now angry. Ever since this tournament began, all Sailor John had done was ruin it for everyone else. His pirates kidnapped innocent people, tried to ruin Discord's life, and now Sailor John had put Spencer in a coma. Thomas finally had enough! The same look of rage from his rematch with Spencer reappeared in his face as he looked at the pirate, it was as if that unknown presence in his heart wanted to break free once again.

"Thomas?" Percy began to get worried. "Are you...?"

"Spencer was just like us..." Thomas began, shaking in terrible anger. "All he wanted to do was save his parents. He never wanted to do the things he did... He was only forced to do so because of those pirates..." Looking up, the blue-haired boy shouted down to Sailor John. "Why, Sailor John?! Why must you toy with or harm my friends, as well as various other people?! I'll never forgive you... I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!"

The rest of the teenagers were rather scared by Thomas's outburst.

"Thomas..." whispered Emily in concern, but became alarmed when she saw something else happen... "Thomas!"

The same bits of a dark aura started to form around the incensed blue-haired boy.

"Sailor John, I will defeat you with my own two hands! I promise you that."

Looking up to the balcony, Sailor John didn't seem phased by his enemy's rage towards him.

"Oh ho, you think you can defeat me and my mighty dragon?" he asked mockingly.

"Like I said, I am going to make you pay for everything you've done!" snarled Thomas. "Once I defeat you, I'll make sure you never ruin an innocent life ever again!"

"You're welcome to try, Thomas lad." Sailor John dared. "Too bad you have to get through the other rounds of the tournament to even get to me."

"I know... But you'd better be prepared! My rage will not subside until I defeat you!"

With that said, the pirate leader walked away in triumph. It took so much effort for Thomas not to jump from the balcony and punch Sailor John. However, Emily, once she touched his arm, seemed to calm the dark presence within the blue-haired boy's heart. Either way... Once the monstrous pirate leader (Sailor John) had left the chamber, Discord reluctantly gave the signal to the butler to announce the duel results.

"The winner of the duel was Sailor John." The butler announced. "There will be an hour break before we announce the next duel."

Once that was all said and done, the teenagers had all ran into the duel room to check on Spencer.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Percy in a worried tone.

Spencer, while breathing, wouldn't awaken.

"Hologram or not, that attack must have felt almost too real." commented Patch.

"That rotten son of a snake!" mumbled Gordon, referring to Sailor John.

"Sailor John has to pay for everything he's done." growled Emily.

"I'll see to it that he does." seethed Thomas, bring his left arm up (with his Duel Disk).

"Unfortunately, Sailor John did have a point about one thing." Lady pointed out. "You still have to win the next rounds of the tournament to get a chance to duel him."

"I know that, but I'll be there still."

"Do we really have to fight against Thomas?" asked Percy. "Why don't we just let him win so he can stop Sailor John?"

"That's not really how it works." James stated. "We still have to fight... even if it means we have to fall."

"But that's not fair." protested Henry.

"Unfortunately, those are the rules." came the voice of Discord. The man walked over. "How's Spencer-boy?"

"He's still breathing." answered Lady.

"Good." Discord sighed in relief, before turning to his left. "Let's bring him to his room to rest up."

Two of Discord's helpers carefully took Spencer away to his room.

"You will be avenged, Spencer." muttered Thomas to himself.

Yes. This was certainly a very grim situation. Spencer had lost, and so his parents were to remain held captive... And it was also possible that Boxford Corp now belonged to Sailor John too. Can Thomas make it through the remains of the tournament to even get to him? Or will Sailor John get away with everything he's done? That's a tale for another time.


	30. Dueling Identity (1)

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

Opening up inside Discord's mansion. Inside Spencer's room, the silver-haired boy was currently asleep in his bed while Thomas and the others were watching over him. As you can see, Spencer had been defeated and sent into a coma by Sailor John. Thomas, enraged by the pirate leader's actions, vowed to defeat him no matter what.

"Sailor John is going to pay for what he's done." The blue-haired boy said crossly. "I swear it!"

"Yeah." Gordon agreed. "What he did to my cousin was unforgivable."

"What about your Aunt and Uncle?" asked Lady. "What's gonna happen to them?"

"I don't know, but we have to find and save them."

"The only problem is that we have no idea where the pirates' hideout is." Henry pointed out. "And even then, there's another duel coming up soon."

"Well, whoever duels-" said Emily, trying to brighten the moody atmosphere. "-I wish them the best of luck."

She was, of course, referring to Thomas, Percy, James, and Lady.

"So, what do we do now?" Toby asked after a long period of silence.

"I guess wait for the next duel to be called." suggested Percy.

Just before anyone could leave or do anything, a knock came on the door.

"Come in." called Thomas.

The door opened and walking inside was one of Discord's suits.

"Can we help you?" asked James.

"Yes." nodded one of the men. "It's time for the announcement for the next duel. So, if you would all follow us to the duel room."

The suits and the Sudrian teenagers all left Spencer's room, where he continued to sleep.

* * *

 **Title: Dueling Identity, Part 1**

* * *

Soon, everybody was in the duel room to await the results of the next duel. The first number drawn was...1. Thomas perked up when he saw the number.

"I guess I'm duelling next." he thought to himself. "A duel, no matter who I face, I have to win."

The butler then drew...8.

"It's decided." The butler said aloud. "It will be Thomas Billinton vs. Lady Stone for our next duel."

Thomas looked over to Lady.

"I guess this means we gotta duel each other." Thomas said quickly.

"And I wish you the best of luck, too." agreed Lady. "Let's make this an honourable match."

Lady held out her right hand, and Thomas accepted it. The two teenagers shook hands in agreement. With that said, they both walked over to the arena and activated their Duel Disks.

"Come on, guys!" Lily stated, running off.

The rest of the gang followed her. Everyone soon arrived up on the balcony.

"This should be good." James commented.

Down in the duel field below, Thomas and Lady both drew their opening hands as the duel began (LP: 4000) x2.

"No matter what, I have to win." Thomas thought to himself. "The quicker I get through this duel, the quicker I can be to stop Sailor John."

"Ladies first!" Lady declared.

* * *

 **Turn One** : Lady Stone (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (35)  
 **Current Hand (5)** : Cyber Shield, The Unfriendly Amazon, Mirror Wall, Shadow of Eyes, and Dunames Dark Witch

* * *

Studying her hand carefully, Lady decided on what to do. She took a card from her hand and held it out for Thomas to see.

"I summon Dunames Dark Witch in attack mode." Lady announced, placing the card onto a monster field slot on her Duel Disk.

A female spellcaster with two large white wings appeared (Level: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1050).

"A strong monster on your first turn." grimaced Thomas, hoping it to have been a weaker monster.

"Next I place one card facedown and end my turn." finished Lady, sliding a card into a Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk. "Your move, Thomas."

"Knowing Lady-" Thomas thought to himself, watching as a facedown card materialized behind the enemy monster. "-that facedown is probably Mirror Wall." He then drew his card without another thought. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (34)  
 **Current Hand (6)** : Polymerization, Gaia The Fierce Knight, Big Shield Gardna, Spellbook Organization, Magic Formula, and Fusion Recovery

* * *

"Right now, I have nothing strong enough to get through her Dark Witch... So, I'll play defensive for now..."

With that thought, Thomas selected his Big Shield Gardna card from his hand.

"I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode." he said, placing the card onto the monster field slot on his Duel Disk.

The usual warrior wielding his usual big shield appeared as commanded so (Level: 4/ATK: 100/DEF: 2600), but was summoned in attack mode instead.

"Why's Big Shield Gardna in attack mode?" asked Mavis. "Didn't Thomas say defense mode?"

Lady smiled as she gestured to her activated Trap card.

"That's because Thomas activated my Trap card." she said, and then spoke to Thomas. "When you summoned your monster in defense mode, you've triggered my Shadow of Eyes card."

"Shadow of Eyes?" asked Emily.

"It's a Trap card that forces male monsters summoned in defense mode into attack mode." explained Edward.

"Smart move." Thomas thought to himself. "Since Big Shield Gardna is male, it was forced into attack mode the minute I summoned it into defense mode."

"You'll have to play a better game than that, Thomas." Lady scolded.

"Cards like that should be illegal." objected Henry. "How else can Thomas defend himself?"

"It's not a Continuous Trap card though." Edward reminded. "So now, it has been used up."

"That's a relief." Percy sighed.

Back in the duel field below...

"I have to defeat you Lady." argued Thomas. "I'm the only one left who can defeat Sailor John."

"I know that." Lady retorted. "But just because you say that doesn't mean that I'm gonna let you win just like that."

She then drew her card.

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Lady Stone (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (34)  
 **Current Hand (4)** : Cyber Shield, The Unfriendly Amazon, Mirror Wall, and Shadow of Eyes

* * *

"Dark Witch-" Lady called to her monster. "-destroy Big Shield Gardna now!"

Dunames Dark Witch obeyed, firing a ball of magic at Big Shield Gardna. The warrior was struck and destroyed, causing Thomas to grunt as he sustained high battle damage (LP: 2300).

"Thomas lost a large chunk of his life points already!" Emily exclaimed.

"Don't count Thomas out just yet." insisted Percy, sounding confident in his best friend. "He's just getting warmed up."

Back in the duel field below, Lady held up two cards from her hand.

"Before I finish my turn, I'll place these two cards facedown." She slotted them into two separate Spell/Trap slots on her Duel Disk. "My turn has finished!"

Thomas grimaced, watching as two more facedown cards materialized.

"Lady probably has another Shadow of Eyes and a Mirror Wall in waiting." The blue-haired boy thought to himself. "If she understands how important it is for me to defeat Sailor John, then why is she so determined to stop me?"

Without anymore thinking, Thomas drew a card.

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 2300)  
 **Deck** : (33)  
 **Current Hand (6)** : Polymerization, Gaia The Fierce Knight, Spellbook Organization, Magic Formula, Fusion Recovery, and Curse of Dragon

* * *

Recklessly, he took and held out three cards from his hand.

"Try this on for size, Lady!" Thomas shouted, as his three cards started shining white light. "I play Polymerization and fuse both Curse of Dragon with Gaia The Fierce Knight from my hand!"

The two monsters appeared before fusing.

"Behold!" Thomas held up his right hand dramatically. "Gaia the Dragon Champion!"

The resulting fusion sequence had Gaia The Fierce Knight riding Curse of Dragon like a steed (Level: 7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2100).

"And my new monster is powerful enough to destroy your Dark Witch!" Thomas stated, completely forgetting all about Lady's facedown cards. "Gaia, attack the Dark Witch, now!"

"No, Thomas! Wait!" called Edward, but was too late.

"I activate my facedown!" announced Lady, poking a button on her Duel Disk. "Mirror Wall!"

The beautiful blonde-haired girl's first facedown card flipped up and revealed itself, creating a large crystallized wall in the process.

"Oh no!" cried Thomas. "Gaia, halt your attack!"

"You're too late, Thomas!" Lady pointed out.

Gaia the Dragon Champion struck the mirror with one of his lances, stopping the attack and dropping his attack power by half (ATK: 2600 - 1300).

"Don't be reckless, Thomas." called Toby. "It'll cost you the duel!"

Thomas got a look of frustration on his face.

"What's the matter with me?" he thought to himself. "Why is Lady getting the best of me like this? She knows I have to face Sailor John." Thomas took a card from his hand and slotted it into his Duel Disk. "I play the Spell card Spellbook Organization!"

The mentioned Spell card materialized face-up on the field.

"This lets me look at the top three cards of my deck and then return them to the top in any order I choose."

Lady nodded. "Go ahead."

Thomas drew the top three cards of his deck and took a look at them; Graceful Charity, Dark Magic Curtain, and Emergency Provisions. Ultimately, Thomas shook his head while placing them back into his deck in the same order.

"I'll keep my three cards in the order they were originally in." The blue-haired boy pointed out.

"What do you think's the matter with Thomas?" asked Emily. "He's never been this reckless in dueling before."

"It's like he doesn't care about dueling Lady and only wants to face-off against Sailor John." added James.

"Can you blame him?" Gordon asked rhetorically.

"But if Lady knows how important it is for Thomas-" said Percy. "-then why's she trying to stop him from facing Sailor John?"

"Because it would be considered cheating if Lady LET Thomas win like that." Edward explained.

"Lady knows that Thomas has to face Sailor John, but she obviously won't go down without a fight." put in Mavis.

Back in the duel field below...

"It's my turn!" declared Lady, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Lady Stone (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (33)  
 **Current Hand (3)** : Cyber Shield, The Unfriendly Amazon, and Triangle Ecstasy Spark

* * *

"Dunames Dark Witch, attack Gaia the Dragon Champion!" Lady called out.

Dunames Dark Witch obeyed, firing a ball of magic at Gaia the Dragon Champion, striking and destroying him. The resulting battle caused Thomas to take even more damage (LP: 1800). Lady was frowning around here.

"What's the matter with you, Thomas?" she demanded.

"Huh?" Thomas blinked.

"This isn't like how I know you." The beautiful blonde-haired girl went on. "Instead of playing with your heart and thinking things through, you've been rushing your moves."

"All that matters to me is getting this duel over with so I can face Sailor John." retorted Thomas. "Nothing else matters to me."

"If you play like that, you'll never win against me."

"I WILL win!" Thomas snapped, drawing his card.

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 1800)  
 **Deck** : (32)  
 **Current Hand (3)** : Magic Formula, Fusion Recovery, and Graceful Charity

* * *

"I'll play Graceful Charity!" He held out his drawn card. "Now I draw three cards from my deck, and then discard two."

Thomas drew his three cards, discarding Magic Formula and Berserker Soul both in the process. He now had Dark Magic Curtain, Dark Magic Alchemy(!), and Fusion Recovery added to his hand.

"There's only one monster that can save me now." Thomas thought to himself, as he selected another card from his hand. "I activate Dark Magic Curtain!"

The mentioned Spell card materialized face-up on the field, causing a curtain of some sort to appear from the face-up Dark Magic Curtain Spell card.

"Lady's in trouble now." said Emily, folding her arms.

"By giving up half of my life points-" explained Thomas (LP: 900), "-I can automatically special summon from my deck the Dark Magician!"

The curtain was thrown aside, and there posed Thomas's ace monster (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100).

"Since I control a Dark Magician-related monster-" The blue-haired boy went on, taking and holding out a new card. "-I activate Dark Magic Alchemy!"

On cue, the mentioned Spell card materialized face-up.

"Since my life Points are less than 2500, I immediately gain 2500 life points PLUS 500 extra for each Dark Magician-named monster on my side of the field!"

Thomas smiled with relief as he gained 3000 life points. Back on the balcony, the rest of the group was relieved.

"Thomas is almost back to 4000 life points." cheered Percy.

"But he can't attack with Mirror Wall still out." reminded Henry.

Back in the duel field below...

"Since your Mirror Wall is still in play-" said Thomas. "-I won't attack this turn." He then eased up. "My turn...has ended."

"A smart move." Lady commented, drawing her card. "But let's see if it was effective or not."

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : Lady Stone (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (32)  
 **Current Hand (4)** : Cyber Shield, The Unfriendly Amazon, Triangle Ecstasy Spark, Graceful Charity

* * *

"I think I'll play my own copy of Graceful Charity!" She held her drawn card out. "Now I draw three cards and then discard two."

Lady drew three cards from her deck, before discarding Cyber Shield and The Unfriendly Amazon both to the graveyard (one-by-one). She now had Cyber Harpie Lady, Elegant Egotist, and Cost Down added to her hand.

"Next I summon Cyber Harpie Lady in attack mode." said Lady, placing the card onto a monster field slot on her Duel Disk.

The all-familiar Harpie Lady (stronger) appeared on the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1300).

"You don't think-?" Patch began.

"She is!" added Lily.

"Next I activate Elegant Egotist!" Lady continued, sliding the card into a Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk.

Back on the balcony...

"Just like I figured!" exclaimed Lily.

"The same card she used against me!" Emily added.

Back in the duel field below...

"Now say hello to the Harpie Lady Sisters!" announced Lady.

On cue, a Harpie Lady #2 and Harpie Lady #3 joined the Cyber Harpie Lady (Level: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1300) x2.

"And if you think that they're not gonna cause you any trouble, think again!" Lady held out one more card. "Behold the Spell card Triangle Ecstasy Spark!"

"What does that do?" asked Mavis.

"It can only be used when Lady controls three Harpie Ladies on her side of the field." Lily explained. "For this turn, all three Harpie Ladies have their attack points capped at 2700. In addition, the opponents' Trap cards cannot be activated, and ones currently in play on their sided have their effects negated."

"You kinda lost me at the attack power becomes 2700 bit." Gordon said deadpanly.

"Looks like Thomas is in trouble again." moaned James.

"Big time." agreed Henry.

Back in the duel field below...

"Harpie Ladies-" commanded Lady, entering the battle phase. "-destroy Dark Magician!"

The Harpies obeyed, forming a huge X through orbs of magic and firing it forth. Dark Magician held his own as best as he could before giving a agonizing yell as he got destroyed.

"Dark Magician!" cried Thomas (LP: 3700).

"You're wide open!" yelled Lady again. "Attack Thomas directly, my Dark Witch!"

Dunames Dark Witch obeyed, firing a ball of magic at Thomas. The poor blue-haired boy cried out as he sustained more battle damage (LP: 1900).

"Thomas!" called out the rest of the Tidmouth Teens.

Watching the duel on the sidelines, Discord became a bit disappointed.

"Thomas-boy, what's the matter with you?" he thought to himself. "Why are you recklessly making a move without thinking straight?"

Back on the field, Thomas was feeling like the presence wanted out again.

"Damn you, Lady..." The blue-haired boy growled. "I won't let you win!"

Lady looked surprised at her friend's anger towards her. "What?"

Suddenly, Thomas realized what he just said. But he was so cross that it didn't stop him from saying more.

"How am I supposed to defeat Sailor John and make him pay for what he's done if you keep ruining all of my moves?" Thomas demanded. The blue-haired boy then pointed an accusing finger at Lady. "If I didn't know better, I'd think it's because you don't WANT me to beat Sailor John! You're protecting him because you're one of his pirates!"

The rest of the teenagers gasped in surprise at Thomas's accusation.

"Thomas?!" cried Emily in shock.

"That's a low blow!" Percy said in disgust. "Even for you!"

"How can you accuse Lady of being a traitor?" asked Henry. "She's our friend!"

"Have you all forgotten what Sailor John has done?" Thomas angrily questioned. "If Lady really is our friend, then why's she so determined to make sure I fail and never get the chance to face Sailor John?"

Lady was rather upset that Thomas would accuse her of being one of Sailor John's pirates.

"Thomas..." she whispered quietly, just as a tear rolled down her cheek. Thomas didn't trust her now due to Sailor John and it really hurt her.

Back on the balcony...

"He's so angry with all that Sailor John has done-" worried Edward. "-that he's not thinking about what he's saying or doing."

"I wish that there's a way to help him see sense." Mavis added.

Back in the duel field below...

"My move!" Thomas shouted, as he drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 1900)  
 **Deck** : (28)  
 **Current Hand (2)** : Fusion Recovery and Spell Textbook

* * *

His drawn card was a Spell card called Spell Textbook. Immediately, Thomas held it out for his opponent to see.

"I activate the Spell card Spell Textbook!" The blue-haired boy announced, causing the card itself to materialize face-up. "Here's how it works, I discard any card left in my hand to the graveyard, shuffle the deck, and then draw one card. If it's a Spell card, I automatically get to activate it." He sent the last card in his hand to the graveyard. "I discard the final card from my hand to the graveyard." Thomas took his deck out of his Duel Disk, shuffled it, and then slotted it back into the Duel Disk. "Now I will draw my card!"

He placed his first two fingers onto his deck.

"I have to draw the right card to turn this duel around." Thomas thought to himself. "If I fail, then nobody will be able to stop Sailor John."

Slowly, he drew his card. The card drawn...was Card of Sanctity. Smiling, Thomas held his card out.

"Go - Card of Sanctity!"

The mentioned Spell card materialized face-up.

"This allows both players to draw from their decks until they both hold six cards." explained Thomas, drawing six new cards.

Lady simply drew five cards. Thomas's new hand consisted of Watapon, Buster Blader, Dust Tornado, Altar of Restoration, Dark Magical Contact(!), and The Shallow Grave. Just as quickly, Thomas took the card at the edge of his hand on the left.

"Because I've drawn it from using a Spell card, I'll special summon Watapon in defense mode!"

The white little fuzzball appeared on Thomas's side of the field (Level: 1/ATK: 200/DEF: 300).

"Next I'll activate the Spell card The Shallow Grave!" Thomas held out another card. "Now both of us special summon a monster from our graveyards in facedown defense mode!"

A facedown card (sideways) appeared beside Watapon. Lady only gave a sigh of annoyance.

"Again?" she asked, poking a button on her Duel Disk. On cue, her second set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "You've triggered a second copy of my Shadow of Eyes!"

"Now his monster will be forced into attack mode." panicked Gordon.

Both Watapon and the facedown monster (revealed to be Big Shield Gardna) were forced into attack mode.

"Setting monsters won't help, Thomas." Lady pointed out.

Suddenly, Thomas smirked. "You haven't figured it out yet, have you?"

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter that you've forced my monsters into attack mode." The blue-haired boy went on. "I just did that to get you to waste your stupid Trap card just to be on the safe side. Now, I'll sacrifice both Watapon and Big Shield Gardna to tribute summon Buster Blader!"

Watapon and Big Shield Gardna both vanished in blue streaks, and appearing in their place was the dragon slaying warrior himself (Level: 7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2300).

"But I'm not done there." Thomas held up another card. "I'll activate Altar of Restoration! By banishing the top two cards of my deck, I can add any kind of card from the graveyard to my hand."

After drawing and banishing the top two cards of his deck, another card slid out of Thomas's graveyard.

"And the card I choose to bring back is Polymerization!" continued Thomas, showing it to the others.

Back on the balcony...

"Wait, do you guys know what Thomas is about to do?" asked Henry.

"If it involves Buster Blader and Polymerization, then I got a pretty good idea." Toby figured.

Regardless, they were right about what Thomas was about to do. The blue-haired boy soon held out one of his last cards.

"Now I activate a Spell card called Dark Magical Contact!"

"Dark Magical Contact?" Lady blinked. "What does that do?"

"Easy." Thomas began, taking his deck out of his Duel Disk and taking a card from it. "By sending one Level 4 or lower spellcaster-type monster from my deck to the graveyard, I can add a Level 7 or higher spellcaster from my graveyard back to my hand."

Thomas sent his Skilled Dark Magician monster card to the graveyard, and out came the Dark Magician monster card in exchange.

"Now I add Dark Magician back to my hand." Finally, the blue-haired boy held out his retrieved Polymerization Spell card. "Behold, Lady! I reactivate Polymerization!"

The mentioned Spell card materialized before them.

"With it, I will fuse Dark Magician with Buster Blader!"

Dark Magician appeared next to Buster Blader before the two fused together.

"Behold-" cried Thomas, holding up his hand in a dramatic fashion. "-Dark Paladin!"

The fusion sequence ended, just before erupting into a burst of light. Once the light faded, the light blue skinned version of the Dark Magician wielding a sword-like scepter leaped forth into battle (Level: 8/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2400).

"Prepare yourself, Lady!" Thomas declared. "Dark Paladin, attack with..." Suddenly, he stopped himself before it was too late. "I almost forgot; you still have Mirror Wall out on your side of the field. If I had attacked, my monster's attack would've stopped and its attack would have dropped by half."

He took the last card in his hand and slid it into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." he finished. "Your Mirror Wall won't protect you for long."

Lady smiled. "Don't be so sure of that." she replied, before going and drawing her card.

* * *

 **Turn Nine** : Lady Stone (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (22)  
 **Current Hand (7)** : Cost Down, De-Fusion, Harpies' Feather Duster, Rising Air Current, Harpie's Pet Dragon, Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation, and De-Spell

* * *

The beautiful blonde-haired girl held out her first card. "Go, Harpies' Feather Duster! Say goodbye to your facedown card!"

A whirlwind began to blow, but Thomas wasn't going to go down that soon.

"Go Dust Tornado!" he cried, poking a button on his Duel Disk. "Destroy Mirror Wall!"

As Thomas's facedown card got swept by the wind from Harpies' Feather Duster, it flipped up and revealed itself before getting destroyed—but not before going and destroying Mirror Wall in the process.

"Yes!" cheered James. "Now with that stupid Mirror Wall gone, Thomas can be able to attack freely."

Back in the duel field below...

"Don't count me out just yet!" Lady declared, slotting a card into her Duel Disk. "I discard one card from my hand in order to activate the Spell card Cost Down!"

The mentioned Spell card materialized face-up. Lady discarded her De-Spell Spell card to the graveyard and smiled broadly.

"Thanks to this card, I only need to tribute one monster in order to summon a high leveled monster."

Dunames Dark Witch disappeared in a blue streak. The beautiful blonde-haired girl then held out her next card... which was also her most powerful monster.

"I summon Harpie's Pet Dragon!" Lady announced, placing the card onto a monster field slot on her Duel Disk.

On cue, the large, ferocious pink dragon servant of the Harpie Ladies appeared with a roar. Since it got stronger for every Harpie Lady on the field, it got stronger the moment it was summoned onto the field (ATK: 2000 - 2900 / DEF: 2500).

"That's the monster she used against me." gasped Emily.

Unfortunately...

"You seem to forget Dark Paladin's special ability." grinned Thomas. "He gains 500 attack points for every dragon on the field and in the graveyard. And with one on your field and two in my graveyard, that makes it an additional 1500!"

Dark Paladin grew even more powerful (ATK: 2900 - 4400). But... Lady didn't seem all worried at all.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten." Lady remarked, holding a card in her hand. "I'll just place this card facedown."

A facedown card appeared.

"And then I'll activate the Field Spell card, Rising Air Current!" Lady inserted her card into the special slot for field spells.

All of a sudden, a great rush of wind took the field by surprise.

"At the cost of lowering my monsters' defense by 400 points, all of my wind attribute monsters gain 500 extra attack points!"

The three Harpie Ladies (ATK: 1800 - 2200 / DEF: 1300 - 900) and Harpie's Pet Dragon (ATK: 2900 - 3400 / DEF: 2500 - 2100) all gained much greater strength. It was still not enough to convince Thomas or the others otherwise.

"Dark Paladin is still stronger though." Percy commented.

Edward sensed what Lady what was about to do next, however, and pointed down off the balcony.

"Not when she plays that card though!" The intelligent, blue-haired boy pointed out.

Back in the duel field below...

"I activate De-Fusion!" announced Lady, sliding another card into a Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk. "This is the end of Dark Paladin!"

Dark Paladin suddenly felt like something was trying to pull him right apart. Soon, he vanished into a blue streak, and reappearing in his place was both Dark Magician (Level: 7/ATK: 2500) and Buster Blader (Level: 7/ATK: 2600 - 3100).

"My paladin!" cried Thomas.

"Your Dark Paladin has been split back into its two fusion material monsters." Lady stated. "Your biggest threat has been dealt with!"

Thomas cursed; for it meant none of his monsters were powerful enough to deal with Harpie's Pet Dragon.

"Correct." Lady agreed. "Harpie's Pet Dragon, attack Buster Blader with Fearsome Fire Blast!"

Harpie's Pet Dragon obeyed, firing a blast of flame at Buster Blader. The warrior-type monster was overwhelmed by the flame, getting roasted alive.

"Buster Blader has been destroyed!"

Thomas grimaced as his life points lowered again (LP: 1600).

"At this rate, if you continue to make reckless plays, you'll lose on your very next turn." Lady pointed out. "I know you have to have Sailor John and stop him. I really do understand your reasons to go after him, but it doesn't mean I have to let you win!"

Thomas gave a determined, yet fierce, look at the beautiful blonde-haired girl. He was still feeling that presence in his heart, and it was as if it wanted out.

"You understand nothing." The blue-haired boy muttered in anger. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be trying to make me fail."

"I know what Sailor John has done." Lady went on. "And I really want you to win this duel and be able to defeat him, Thomas. You have to believe me... but I can't purposely let you win because doing so is considered cheating."

Up on the balcony, the gang was going over the situation with Thomas.

"Thomas lost many of his powerful monsters." James was saying. "Buster Blader, Gaia the Dragon Champion, Dark Paladin, and soon the Dark Magician."

"Now what's he going to do?" asked Percy. "He has to win."

"I don't know how he'll do it." Edward shook his head. "But Thomas first needs to clear his head and think up a new plan before it's too late. Because if he continues to make mistakes and be blinded by his rage and hatred towards Sailor John, then everyone will lose!"

Down below, Thomas could only look on and growl in frustration at the situation he was currently in. Was there truly a way the blue-haired boy could make a comeback from the situation he was locked in? Or was he really finished? Find out soon!

* * *

 **To be Continued!**


	31. Dueling Identity (2)

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

Opening up inside the duel chamber, Thomas and Lady were both in the middle of their duel...which wasn't looking so good in Thomas's favour. He had made plenty of mistakes earlier in the duel because he just wanted to get through the duel and get to Sailor John. The pirate who had caused lots of destruction and misery, including putting Spencer Gresley into a coma after their duel had ended.  
-Lady (LP: 4000) had the Harpie Lady Sisters (Level: 4/ATK: 2200/DEF: 900) x3, Harpie's Pet Dragon (Level: 7/ATK: 3400/DEF: 2100), and the Field Spell card Rising Air Current on her side of the field.  
-Thomas (LP: 1600) only had the Dark Magician on his side of the field. He had just lost Buster Blader to Harpie's Pet Dragon.

"What am I going to do?" Thomas thought to himself. "I've lost Dark Paladin that easily..."

If the blue-haired boy didn't come up with a new plan soon, he could very well lose on Lady's next turn. On the balcony, meanwhile...

"Thomas hasn't been doing too good." remarked James.

"As much as I want to disagree with you, James-" Emily was saying. "-I'm afraid you're right."

"Thomas lost most of his best cards." Toby stated. "All he has left is the Dark Magician."

"We have to believe in Thomas and hope he can pull through!" prayed Percy.

Down in the dueling field below, Lady was also concerned with Thomas. Not only was he dueling more recklessly than usual, but he had also accused Lady of being a traitor due to how hard she was trying to win.

"Thomas's hatred for Sailor John is consuming him" The beautiful blonde-haired girl thought to herself. "There has to be a way to convince him that while Sailor John needs to be stopped, he needs to let his anger and hatred go."

Thomas, meanwhile, seethed in anger at the situation he was in.

"I've already lost most of my strongest monsters." The blue-haired boy thought to himself. "Now my Dark Magician's the only one left. If I lose him too, then I will have no chance at winning this duel."

* * *

 **Title: Dueling Identity, Part 2**

* * *

Discord sat in his usual seat and was locked into his thoughts on how Thomas was gonna get himself out of this mess.

"Thomas-boy seems to not only be dueling with Lady, but also with himself." The jolly man thought to himself. "His hatred for Sailor John, which I don't blame him for, has affected his dueling style, making him more reckless and desperate. Unless he manages to let go of his hatred, he'll lose very soon."

At last, Lady spoke up again.

"Thomas, did you really mean it when you said you think that I'm one of Sailor John's pirates?" she asked seriously. "Just because I'm dueling at my very best?"

Thomas looked up at Lady angrily. Yes, it would seem he meant what he had said about her.

"You don't get it." The blue-haired boy was saying. "Unless I win this duel, then Sailor John will get away with all of his crimes. Spencer and his parents will lose everything, and Sailor John could also potentially cause a worldwide apocalypse from discovering the secrets to those carvings."

"I do get it." Lady calmly pointed out. "I want you to win, believe me. But you've been letting your anger do the thinking and talking for you ever since our duel began, and it has been costing you some of your best moves. Please, Thomas. Let your anger go before you do something you'll forever regret."

With that said, Thomas began going into his thoughts.

"She's right... Ever since my fateful duel against Spencer, and especially when Spencer lost to Sailor John, I've been growing more and more uncontrolled and enraged... It's as if there's something buried deep in my heart... And that something is trying to get released..."

He had a flashback to when Sailor John defeated Spencer.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

The duel between Spencer and Sailor John was coming to an end...

"I activate Heavy Storm!" announced Sailor John, holding out her drawn card.

"No!" thought Spencer in horror.

A large storm blew away Spencer's facedown, but not before revealing it to everyone.

"Negate Attack, eh?" snickered Sailor John. "Thought you could try to buy yourself another turn? Too bad! Five-Headed Dragon, destroy Spencer's pathetic Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Spencer closed his eyes. "Mom... Dad... I've tried my very best."

"Your best failed you, boy!" Sailor John laughed maniacally. "Go, my beast... **FIVE GOD ELEMENTAL BREATH**!"

Five-Headed Dragon obeyed, and its five heads began charging the attack up. Spencer didn't bother moving or anything. The only thing on his mind was that he failed to win.

"Forgive me... I'm so sorry." The silver-haired boy thought to himself. "Goodbye, Gordon... Goodbye, Thomas..."

At last, the huge dragon fired a blast that vaporized Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in an instant. However, that didn't end there. Why? Because the mighty blast continued right towards Spencer, making his eyes widen and gasp. Finally, the attack struck him, making him scream in agony as he was sent flying until he crashed right into the wall and dropped down into the ground, unconscious (LP: 0). The Sudrian teenagers up on the balcony and gasped with horror.

"No way!" Lily exclaimed. "Spencer lost!"

"But did anyone else feel the force of that attack?" Emily asked. "While we know that those were only holograms, the force of that attack felt so...real."

"SPENCER!" Thomas shouted out. "SPENCER!"

Unfortunately, the silver-haired boy was completely out cold. Sailor John, meanwhile, laughed psychotically as the holograms all vanished.

"Victory is mine!"

Thomas was now angry. Ever since this tournament began, all Sailor John had done was ruin it for everyone else. His pirates kidnapped innocent people, tried to ruin Discord's life, and now Sailor John had put Spencer in a coma. Thomas finally had enough! The same look of rage from his rematch with Spencer reappeared in his face as he looked at the pirate, it was as if that unknown presence in his heart wanted to break free once again.

"Thomas?" Percy began to get worried. "Are you...?"

"Spencer was just like us..." Thomas began, shaking in terrible anger. "All he wanted to do was save his parents. He never wanted to do the things he did... He was only forced to do so because of those pirates..." Looking up, the blue-haired boy shouted down to Sailor John. "Why, Sailor John?! Why must you toy with or harm my friends, as well as various other people?! I'll never forgive you... I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!"

The rest of the teenagers were rather scared by Thomas's outburst.

"Thomas..." whispered Emily in concern, but became alarmed when she saw something else happen... "Thomas!"

The same bits of a dark aura started to form around the incensed blue-haired boy.

"Sailor John, I will defeat you with my own two hands! I promise you that."

Looking up to the balcony, Sailor John didn't seem phased by his enemy's rage towards him.

"Oh ho, you think you can defeat me and my mighty dragon?" he asked mockingly.

"Like I said, I am going to make you pay for everything you've done!" snarled Thomas. "Once I defeat you, I'll make sure you never ruin an innocent life ever again!"

"You're welcome to try, Thomas lad." Sailor John dared. "Too bad you have to get through the other rounds of the tournament to even get to me."

"I know... But you'd better be prepared! My rage will not subside until I defeat you!"

With that said, the pirate leader walked away in triumph. It took so much effort for Thomas not to jump from the balcony and punch Sailor John. However, Emily, once she touched his arm, seemed to calm the dark presence within the blue-haired boy's heart.

"But Lady does have a point." Thomas narrated. "Am I letting my anger for Sailor John really getting the best of me?"

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Thomas returned his attention to the duel.

"You're right, Lady." he finally said, feeling the presence in his heart being subdued. "I've been letting my rage take over me throughout the duel. Now I'm gonna let it go and give it everything I've got."

Lady smiled. "Glad I could get through to you." she said, but went into her own thoughts. "I just hope you're telling me the truth."

"And now it's my turn," announced Thomas, drawing a card.

* * *

 **Turn Ten** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 1600)  
 **Deck** : (18)  
 **Current Hand (1)** : Pot of Greed

* * *

On cue, the Pot of Greed Spell card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"First I'll activate Pot of Greed!" Thomas went on, holding out his drawn card. "Now I draw two more cards from my deck."

He drew his two cards. They were shown to be Brain Control and Dark Magician Girl.

"Now I'll activate a Spell card." Thomas added his two cards to his hand and took one of them, holding it out to show everyone. "Brain Control!"

"Brain Control?" gasped Lady.

On cue, a large brain with two large hands materialized out of the card.

"Yes." Thomas nodded. "By paying up 800 life points-" His life points took another hit (LP: 800). "I get to control any monster on your side of the field for the rest of the turn."

"ANY monster?!" Lady gawked.

"Correct." exclaimed Thomas. "And I choose Harpie's Pet Dragon!"

The brain reached its arms out towards the huge dragon and snatched it. Lady's worried look soon softened into a look of confidence.

"Go ahead and take it." she dared. "But even if it's under your control, my Harpie Ladies are still safe from it."

"Whoever said I would even attack with it?" Thomas replied back, smirking.

"Huh?"

Thomas pointed forth. "I'll instead tribute your monster!"

From there, Harpie's Pet Dragon disappeared in a pink flash. That, of course, meant one thing...

"I summon Dark Magician Girl in attack mode!"

On cue, the pink light faded and revealed the Dark Magician Girl (Level: 6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700). The Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl both stood firm at their enemies.

"He just took out Lady's best monster." cheered James.

"Looks like Lady's gotten herself in some trouble." added Henry.

"A counterattack, that is!" put in Gordon.

Back in the duel field below...

"Dark Magician, take out the Cyber Harpie Lady now!" Thomas commanded. "Dark Magic attack!"

Dark Magician obeyed, firing a blast of dark magical energy from his scepter.

"I won't let you hurt them!" shouted Lady, poking a button on her Duel Disk. "Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation!"

"Oh no!" Thomas thought to himself, becoming worried.

Lady's facedown card flipped up and revealed itself, erupting into a pillar of fire in the process.

"Like when Emily dueled me, this Trap card requires two or more Harpie Ladies to be on my side of the field." Lady stated. "Now watch what happens!"

The three Harpie Ladies formed a large fiery sparrow that stopped Dark Magician's attack, bringing him to his knees.

"Oh, come on!" cried Mavis in frustration.

"Just when Thomas finally gets rid of Harpie's Pet Dragon, he gets his attack negated by Lady...again." Gordon complained.

Thomas grimaced, but managed to recover from his failure to wipe out the Harpie Lady Sisters.

"I end my turn."

"That was a pretty smart move, Thomas." complimented Lady. "Taking over my Harpie's Pet Dragon then tributing so it wouldn't come back to my side of the field. You're starting to use your head again."

"Thank you." bowed Thomas, but then got into a dueling stance. "I may have failed to take down your Harpie Ladies this turn, but I assure you I will take them down next turn."

"We'll see about that." Lady rebuffed, drawing her card. "My turn!"

* * *

 **Turn Eleven** : Lady Stone (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (21)  
 **Current Hand (1)** : Spell Reproduction

* * *

Unhappy that she didn't draw what she needed, the beautiful blonde-haired girl placed two fingers to each of her Harpie Lady cards on her Duel Disk, switching them sideways.

"I switch my Harpie Lady Sisters into defense mode."

The three Harpie Ladies knelt down into defensive position.

"I end my turn." finished Lady.

Back on the balcony, the gang became hopeful with the situation.

"Thomas has Lady on the defensive." smiled Emily. "He could have another chance to turn things around."

Back in the duel field below...

"My turn!" declared Thomas, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Twelve** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 800)  
 **Deck** : (17)  
 **Current Hand (1)** : Exchange

* * *

"Dark Magician, attack Cyber Harpie Lady again!"

Dark Magician obeyed, firing another blast of black magic from his scepter. This time, Cyber Harpie Lady was destroyed.

"And since your two Harpie Lady Tokens need a ' _real_ ' Harpie Lady around to be remain around, they are destroyed, too!" Thomas pointed out.

With that said, Harpie Lady #2 and Harpie Lady #3 were both destroyed, as well.

"Oh no!" cried Lady. "Now I'm wide open for a direct attack!"

"That's right!" acknowledged Thomas. "Now nothing will protect you."

Lady grimaced.

"Dark Magician Girl, attack Lady directly with Dark Burning Attack"

Dark Magician Girl was more than happy to do so. She fired a blast of pink magic from her wand at Lady, causing her to cry out as she took major damage (LP: 2000).

"What a comeback!" Percy cheered.

"Looks like Thomas is finally dueling like his old self again." James threw in.

"Don't count Lady out just yet." Lily stated. "She may be down, but she's certainly not out."

Indeed so...

"It's my turn!" shouted Lady, recovering and drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Thirteen** : Lady Stone (LP: 2000)  
 **Deck** : (20)  
 **Current Hand (1)** : Spell Reproduction and Card of Sanctity

* * *

Her drawn card was the Card of Sanctity Spell card.

"Well, Thomas, you're finally dueling like yourself again." she stated. "You've not only managed to take down my Harpie Ladies and Harpie's Pet Dragon, but also half of my life points. I'm very impressed with your comeback." The beautiful blonde-haired girl then grinned with confidence. "But while they are gone currently, I assure you that this is not the last you'll see of them."

With that said, Lady slid a card into a Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk.

"I activate Card of Sanctity!"

The mentioned Spell card materialized face-up.

"Now we both draw from our decks until we hold six cards in our hands." Lady explained, drawing five cards of her own.

Thomas also drew five cards. Lady had drawn the following cards: Harpie Lady, Shadow of Eyes, Monster Reborn, Cyber Shield, and Stop Defense

"Perfect." Lady thought, before taking a card from her hand. "I activate Spell Reproduction!"

The Spell card materialized in front of them.

"By discarding two Spell cards from my hand, I can add any Spell card from the graveyard back to my hand." Lady stated, discarding Cyber Shield and Stop Defense. "And so, I'll discard Cyber Shield and Stop Defense to add Elegant Egotist back to my hand!"

The mentioned Spell card slipped out of Lady's graveyard, and she took it and added it to her hand. Not being done yet, the beautiful blonde-haired girl placed a card onto a monster field slot on her Duel Disk.

"Next I summon Harpie Lady in attack mode."

The original Harpie Lady appeared (ATK: 1300 - 1800/DEF: 1400 - 1000). From there, the familiar Spell card called Elegant Egotist materialized face-up on the field, behind Harpie Lady.

"Now I'll reactivate Elegant Egotist!" Lady went on, with two fingers braced onto a Spell/Trap slot. "Appear now, my two Harpie Lady Tokens!"

Yet again, Harpie Lady #2 and Harpie Lady #3 materialized around the original (Level: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000) x2. Lady, however, still wasn't finished yet.

"Next up comes Monster Reborn!" Lady continued, sliding the card into a Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk. "Harpie's Pet Dragon, return to me, now!"

The pink dragon reappeared on Lady's side of the field, as powerful as ever (Level: 7/ATK: 2000 - 3400/DEF: 2500 - 2100).

Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl both looked on in horror, while Thomas was also pretty shocked with the situation.

"Oh no!" cried Percy. "If Lady attacks, then Thomas will lose!"

"Then Sailor John won't be stopped." added Henry, having a panic attack. "We're all goners!"

"Don't talk like that!" snapped Emily. "Thomas is not going to lose! I just know he'll win!"

Sadly...

"Thomas." Lady said slowly. "I know you had to win, but in the end it didn't matter. This duel is all mine. Attack the Dark Magician, my Harpie's Pet Dragon!"

Harpie's Pet Dragon obeyed, breathing out another blast of fire. The fire approached the Dark Magician, just as Thomas discarded a card from his hand in a hurry. Flames erupted the duelling field. Everyone up on the balcony level watched in horror that their blue-haired friend possibly had lost.

"I can't believe it." sighed Mavis. "Thomas lost."

"That means Sailor John's scheme will come true." added Gordon, growing upset. "And it's all Lady's fault!"

"I'm not out just yet." came a familiar voice.

In the duel field below, the flames died down...and revealed a wall of Kuribohs shielding the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl from harm. Lady was shocked to see this.

"Kuriboh?!" she cried. "But how-?"

"When you attacked, I discarded my Kuriboh." explained Thomas, who was revealed to be untouched in life points (LP: 800). "A swarm of Kuribohs then blocked your attack and saved my Dark Magician."

"Not only that-" Edward started to say. "-but it also reduced all battle damage to zero."

"Meaning that Thomas is still in the match!" Toby finished.

"Way to go, Thomas!" Emily cheered.

Thomas looked at his Duel Disk.

"Thank you, Kuriboh." he said softly. "I would have been a goner without you."

A shadowy image of Kuriboh hovered over Thomas's Duel Disk, cooing like it was saying ' ** _you're welcome_** '.

"Amazing." Lady commented. "I guess my Card of Sanctity card helped you out, too."

"That's right. Are you finished with your turn?"

The beautiful blonde-haired girl nodded. "I guess so... But you won't be so lucky on your next turn!"

Thomas was now in his thoughts over the situation.

"Only one more move." he thought to himself. "One last chance to win this duel." Slowly he began to reach for his deck, but then he hesitated. "But what if I fail?"

(elsewhere...)

In his mind, Thomas was facing a large door that looked like the backing of a Duel Monsters card. His arm was reached out to the handle as he attempted to open it.

"Everything is riding on me drawing the right card." Thomas was mentally saying to himself. "My friends, everybody that Sailor John hurt, and even the world could be counting on me. But if I draw the wrong card..."

Thomas's hand was shaking as it got closer to the door, until he started to pull back.

"I can't do it." The blue-haired boy said quietly. "I'm too scared to risk drawing the wrong card with so much at stake."

Poor Thomas continued to hesitate to draw his card. Until...

"We believe in you!" came the voice of Emily.

Thomas looked over towards his friends.

"So what if it seems hopeless?" James was saying. "If I were down there right now, I wouldn't give up. You shouldn't lose hope, Thomas."

"Just trust in your deck." Percy added. "If you do so, you'll pull it off."

Surprisingly, even Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl both appeared and gave an encouraging nod to Thomas.

"Alright..." sighed Thomas, attempting his final play. "Here goes my draw..."

Slowly, he drew his card, while inside his mind, he simultaneously opened the door.

(elsewhere...)

Outside of his mind, similar to when Spencer believed in the Heart of the Cards, Thomas slashed a colourful wave from his deck as he drew his card (it was the too familiar Destiny Draw technique). Discord couldn't believe the power from Thomas's deck. It was like he sensed that Thomas drew the card he needed to win the duel.

"What...power." he thought to himself.

* * *

 **Turn Fourteen** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 800)  
 **Deck** : (13)  
 **Current Hand (7)** : Exchange, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, Black Luster Soldier, Mirror Force, Magical Hats, Chaos Blade(!), and Black Luster Ritual

* * *

Taking a good look at his draw for a long time, Thomas gave a smile.

"Lady." he finally said, slowly. "This duel is all over for you."

"Huh?" Lady blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll begin with a Ritual Spell card." Thomas held out his first card. "Black Luster Ritual!"

Materializing was a large slab door between two cauldrons.

"For the ritual to work-" explained Thomas, taking and showing a card from his hand. "-I need to offer up monsters with a combined level of 8 or higher." He then pointed forth to his two monsters. "I will offer both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl!"

Both monsters were absorbed into the slab door between the two cauldrons. From there, Thomas began a Summon Chant...

" ** _One soul shall merge with light! The other soul shall merge with the darkness! Between light and darkness, the gate to chaos is opened_**!"

The door began to open as a figure of energy came out.

" ** _RITUAL SUMMON_**!" shouted Thomas, placing a card onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk. " ** _Appear before the enemy - 'Black Luster Soldier'_**!"

The slab rose from between the cauldrons as a yellow light flashed out of it and landed in the same spot where Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl both were.

"Behold the legendary Black Luster Soldier!"

The yellow flash faded to reveal a human warrior-type monster with long red-haired and also wearing blue and yellow armor. His weapon was a scimitar-like sword and a shield for protection (Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500).

"Whoa..." gasped James. "That monster is as powerful as Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"But even then, it's still not powerful enough to get through that dragon." Mavis pointed out.

In the duel field below, Lady would have to agree with Mavis's statement.

"Sorry, Thomas." she was saying. "While I applaud you in summoning something like that, it's still not going to be enough to defeat me nor any of my monsters."

"Are you sure?" Thomas asked, holding up one final card. "I still have one more card to play, and it will be the end of your monsters."

Lady cringed. It got even worse when the blue-haired boy turned his card over and revealed what it was.

"I activate Chaos Blade!"

"No!" panicked Lady. "Not that!"

On the balcony...

"Chaos Blade?" blinked Percy. "Anyone have an idea on what that card does?"

"If the opponent has more than one monster on the field while Thomas controls Black Luster Soldier-" explained Edward. "-he is able to use his monster to attack multiple times."

Patch gasped. "And that means...!"

Back in the duel field below...

"Thanks to this Spell card, the attacking capabilities of my Black Luster Soldier have been improved further!" exclaimed Thomas. "He can now attack multiple times since you control more than one monster!"

"It can't be possible!" wailed Lady (LP: 2000).

And the battle phase finally commenced...

"Black Luster Soldier, attack!" commanded Thomas, thrusting his right hand forth. "CHAOS BLADE!"

Black Luster Soldier, with a loud cry, obeyed the command by slashing his blade near the ground. The strike sent a powerful shockwave charging towards Lady's side of the field, and it hit and destroyed all of Lady's monsters one-by-one. The first to be totalled were the Harpie Lady Sisters, and the last to fall was Harpie's Pet Dragon. Meanwhile, Lady was helpless to do anything to stop the action and save her monsters and life points.

"J-Just like...that..." she whispered (LP: 0). "All of my monsters...destroyed by Chaos Blade..." The beautiful blonde-haired girl closed her eyes. "I've lost..."

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Thomas Billinton wins!**

* * *

With the duel finally finished, the holograms all vanished. The butler finally approached and gave the results.

"The winner is Thomas Billinton." The man was saying. "He shall advance to the next round."

Up on the balcony, everyone was very happy with the results... even Patch and Lily were both overjoyed.

"Way to go, Thomas!" cheered Patch.

"You did it!" cheered Lily.

Back in the duel field below, Thomas walked over to Lady—who was looking down in sadness.

"Congratulations, Thomas." The beautiful blonde-haired girl smiled sadly. "You've won."

"And I have you to thank for it." Thomas pointed out.

This caused Lady to look up in surprise, so the blue-haired boy decided to expand on what he means...

"I had been dueling with my anger and not caring who my opponent was." explained Thomas. "You were able to get me to understand that my anger was affecting my performance. I'm sorry I called you a traitor when you were trying to defeat me. I was upset and thought you wanted Sailor John to win."

Lady had a look of surprise on her eyes when Thomas said those words, but then she closed her eyes as a small smile appeared on her face.

"It was my pleasure to help you." bowed Lady. "And I accept your apology too. Since I've lost, however, I see no point in sticking around here anymore."

"Wait, you're leaving?" Thomas gasped. "N-No, don't leave. Stay with us."

Lady then winked. "I never actually said I would leave the mansion or city. I actually meant the dueling platform, silly."

Suddenly, the beautiful blonde-haired girl approached and gave Thomas a kiss on his cheek, making him blush in response.

"That's a good luck present for you." Lady whispered. "For the rest of the tournament, that is."

With that said, she walked away. Up on the balcony, Percy and Emily both saw Lady kiss Thomas.

"How dare she?!" seethed Emily, blushing with both anger and jealousy.

"Why is Thomas so popular with the girls?!" Percy fumed, seeing as Lady was HIS girlfriend. "It's so unfair!"

The other teenagers all laughed cheerfully to that. Happy ending, yes? Well, we still have another duel to go through.


	32. Duel Between Friends (1)

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

With the day nearly finished, the remaining duels would be postponed until tomorrow morning. The following finalists have advanced:  
-Sailor John (Defeated Spencer)  
-Thomas (Defeated Lady)

With the gang, Percy was busy complaining to Thomas over something.

"How? How?! HOW?!" he asked repeatedly. "How are you so gosh-darn popular with the girls we come across!?"

"I'll admit that I'm curious, too." James agreed. "First there was Emily back in memorial school, then Molly in early high school, then Rosie in this tournament, and now Lady in the finals!"

"I'll certainly say this about you... You're a real ladies man, little Thomas." Gordon joked.

"Could you tell us what your secret to it is?" asked Henry.

"Um, natural charm?" Thomas asked sheepishly. Truth be told, even he was stumped. "I...really have no idea."

Yeah, that's the answer there...

* * *

 **Title: Duel Between Friends, Part 1**

* * *

While everyone else was talking about that little scene from earlier, Emily continued to fold her arms and cast an upset look in the direction of Thomas for what seemed like forever... At least before she decided to just forget that Lady kissed Thomas.

"Oh, what am I thinking?" The dark green-haired girl thought to herself. "Lady is together with Percy, and besides it was just an innocent little kiss. I mean, it's not like-"

"Emily?" came Edward's voice.

Emily snapped out of her thoughts.

"Are you alright?"

"Unlike Percy, you seemed more upset that Thomas was kissed by Lady." Toby pointed out. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

Emily blushed fiercely. "W-W-Why of course not!" she stammered, giggling in embarrassment. "Don't be silly, Toby. I... I just don't like when other girls kiss Thomas, because... Um, I'm afraid they'll take advantage of him. Yeah! That's it!"

"PAH!" Gordon snorted in amusement. "The look on your face clearly says that you DO like him, and that you also get jealous whenever other girls get near him."

"All right, boys, back off." Mavis spoke up, as she stepped in. "If Emily doesn't want to talk about it, then we don't talk about it."

And so, Gordon, Henry, James, and Toby all immediately hushed up.

"Thanks, Mavis." smiled Emily.

"What are best friends for?" The blonde-haired girl grinned back. "Now come on... Since the duels are finished for the day, why don't we go hit the sauna? My treat."

Emily was delighted. "I'm in!"

Patch got a look of pure mischief on his face when he heard the word ' _Sauna_ '. But unlike last time, Mavis went and gave the black-haired boy a VERY stern look when she and Emily both saw the dirty look on his face.

"Don't even think about it, Patch!" scolded Mavis.

"Follow us, and you're deadmeat!" Emily threatened. "Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." Patch gulped nervously.

This time, unlike when they were relaxing by the pool in their swimsuits, Emily and Mavis were both only going to be wearing towels around their bodies when they go and enjoy the sauna (or Steam Room if you like), meaning they were now going to technically be... Yeah... No boys allowed, indeed. With that all agreed to, the dark green-haired girl and blonde-haired girl both walked away. Once they were far enough away, Patch immediately whistled and started to walk away... just before being stopped by Gordon.

"You're gonna follow them, aren't you?" he asked deadpanly.

Patch grinned. "Oh, you bet I am! Two hot girls in towels only? This I want to see!"

"Okay, it's your funeral." James shrugged. "I've got a deck to prepare, so I'll be in my room until dinner."

The red-haired boy walked away, leaving the remaining boys to chat with Patch—rather severely, might I add.

"You're going to get yourselves into serious trouble if you don't stop it." warned Edward. "If Lady and Lily both found out about this, you'd be in a real pickle."

"I've survived worse from Lily." Patch retorted. "And we're still good friends. The same with Lady."

Percy glared. "You're going too far, Patch! Not even I would go and do something as low as this."

"Wimp!" Patch huffed. "Suit yourself, but I'm the braver man."

"You mean the smarter one!"

With that said, the black-haired boy walked away to sneakily to go and spy on Emily and Mavis in the sauna. The remaining boys all rolled their eyes, clearly not in any amusement.

"He's just asking for trouble." grumbled Toby.

"Big time." Henry agreed.

"Anyway, Thomas, congrates on winning the duel." Percy said to his best friend.

"Thanks." said Thomas, smiling. "But I also have Lady to thank for it, too."

"True that." Gordon nodded. "If it wasn't for her snapping you out of your anger funk, you would have lost."

The blue-haired boy nodded. "Yeah."

"I wonder who will be next to duel?" Percy wondered.

"Remember when James said he was going to prepare his deck?" Henry spoke up. "And since Spencer, Sailor John, Thomas, and Lady already had their duels..."

"That means James and I have to duel!"

"Just be careful out there, Percy-" warned Edward kindly. "-and you'll be fine."

But Percy was worried. Whoever won this duel would have to face off against either Thomas or Sailor John. Then he had an idea.

"If James and I ended the duel with a draw-" he thought to himself. "-then Thomas would just have to fight Sailor John, and that would be it." Percy became gloomy. "But how can we do so?"

"Are you okay, little Percy?" quizzed Gordon. "You look upset."

"Are you worried about dueling James, tomorrow?" added Toby.

"A little bit." Percy admitted. "I mean, James is our friend. Friends shouldn't fight each other."

"Unfortunately, James also has a lot of pride." put in Edward. "I don't think he'll want to hold back or anything."

"How right you are." agreed Gordon.

This made Percy all the more worried. James was gonna be a hard one to defeat, indeed.

(elsewhere...)

Later on, everyone was in the dining room enjoying dinner. Patch was sporting a VERY large lump on the side of his head, as well as a black eye. Emily and Mavis were both seated as far enough away from the boy as possible, looking quite angry and embarrassed to say the least.

"H-Hey..." Percy spoke to the girls. "So, how was your trip to the sauna? I bet it must have been very nice."

"Oh, it was all just fine and dandy at first..." Mavis muttered irritably.

"...at least until we were coming out of it." Emily added to that. "As we did, Patch appeared out of no where, startling us so badly that our towels dropped to the floor and saw us-"

"Patch!" scolded both Lady and Lily at once, cutting off what Emily was saying.

However, Thomas and the remaining boys all dropped their utensils. They were very much shocked when they heard that Patch actually saw Mavis and Emily both... Yeah... The words for this situation are a state of undress. Needless to say, much of the male Tidmouth Teens were also very unhappy with their black-haired friend.

"So, that's why we heard female screams earlier..." frowned Henry.

"It was an accident!" Patch insisted. "I swear, I didn't see anything!"

"More like accidentally on purpose." said Edward severely. "We all warned you stop acting like that, because it would lead to trouble eventually."

Unfortunately...

"Wait, you saw Emily and Mavis both naked? Sweet!" James suddenly blurted out in excitement. "I've heard Emily is well-developed for her age. Oh, and was Mavis's body as well-endowed and toned as we've heard?" Those perverted comments earned the red-haired boy a bunch of nasty glares from everyone (except Patch) at the dining table, making him hastily correct his little error. "I-I mean that was not a very good thing to do, Patch. Not good at all."

"What's your deal, anyway?" Henry asked hotly. "The way you're acting around them and stalking them sounds like you have a crush on them or something."

"Well..." Patch tried to think of an excuse. "You see, I-!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Patch." scolded Lily, interrupting her friend. "Tickling them, while funny, was still unnecessary. But spying on them while they were using the sauna was going WAY too far!"

"I've never been so humiliated in all my life!" Mavis huffed in an upset tone, referring to when Patch saw her without a towel on.

"Me too!" added Emily hurtfully, also referring to when Patch also saw her without a towel on.

"To be honest, I think you owe them both an apology." Thomas pointed out. "I certainly hope you've learned a big lesson out of all of this."

"I'm sorry." said Patch quietly.

"I'm afraid you'll have to do something much better than that." Toby remarked sternly. "You've hurt those two girls pretty badly."

Emily and Mavis kept their arms folded. It would seem that they both agreed with the brown-haired boy.

"Patch?" Thomas pressured.

"All right, all right!" The black-haired boy bellowed, standing up from his seat and walking over to the two girls.

"Well?" Emily immediately asked.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us?" Mavis added.

"I'm sorry for how I acted." said Patch, this time truthfully. "It will never happen again."

"And-?" Mavis demanded.

"It was wrong of me to startle you like that." Patch continued.

"And-?" Emily pushed it further.

"It was wrong of me to also tickle you while you were both in your swimsuits. And... I should never have saw you naked."

Emily and Mavis suddenly both smirked. They were gonna have a blast getting even with Patch for humiliating them like that.

"And-?" They both said at once.

"Come on!" begged Patch. "What else do you want me to say?"

Emily and Mavis both began laughing cheerfully. Yup, this was too much fun. Patch then realized that they were now just playing with him and he starting laughing, too. The remaining teenagers also joined in the laughter.

"So, are we cool now?" Patch asked the two girls when the laughter subsided.

"We're cool." said Emily, smiling.

"Just never do anything like that ever again." Mavis warned sternly. "Got it?"

"Don't worry, I've got it." Patch obeyed truthfully.

Suddenly, Mavis smirked mischievously. "Now then, would you care to tell us why you've been doing that stuff to us in the first place?" she question with a flirting wink.

"Wha-?"

"Yeah! Perhaps it's because you find us to both be very pretty girls?" Emily asked, smiling seductively. "Maybe even a slight crush?"

Patch felt himself blush. Where they just trying to play a trick on him?

"Um... well..." The black-haired boy stuttered, but then he saw the two girls REALLY turn on the charm. The flirting-like, seducing smiling, eyes fluttering looks on both Emily and Mavis's respective faces were making him even more nervous. "Grghhh..."

Patch finally fainted on the spot, his eyes all swirly and such.

"Looks like we taught him a lesson." said Mavis proudly.

"You said it." Emily agreed playfully, as she and the blonde-haired girl both high-fived each other. "Never mess with us girls!"

Thomas and Toby both stared in amazement.

"Those two are absolutely brilliant." commented Thomas.

"And I'm lucky to have one of them as a girlfriend." Toby added, referring to Mavis.

Well, that was an eventful dinner. How's Sailor John's prisoners doing? Let's go see...

(elsewhere...)

Inside Sailor John's hideout, a few pirates were visiting Skiff, Mr. Gresley (Boxford), and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford). Possibly to inform them on Sailor John and Spencer's duel.

"Guess what?" boasted a pirate. "Your boy Spencer lost to the captain!"

"That's too bad." Another pirate snickered. "That means Boxford Corp now belongs to Sailor John."

Mr. and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) both gasped with horror. Their own son had lost to that monster of a pirate. Skiff, however, realized how it happened.

"He used that very card, didn't he?" The young boy demanded immediately.

"He sure did." taunted the third pirate. "And once he's won the tournament, then you three will become our servants."

"Wait!" Mr. Gresley (Boxford) cut in, running to near the prison bars. "What ' _card_ ' are you guys talking about?"

"Um... well..." Skiff struggled to say, but was unable to.

But one of the three pirates sure did have something to say...

"A card powerful enough to rival the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon." explained the second pirate. "The Legendary Five-Headed Dragon!"

Mr. and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) both gasped with horror again. A car that powerful and rare actually exists?

"So, then it's real?" Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) asked.

"Oh yes, it's real." The first pirate nodded. "Originally created and owned by Discord himself."

"Until a certain someone here won it from a tournament." The second pirate added, leering to a certain young boy.

Skiff lowered his head in shame.

"YOU, Skiff?" exclaimed Mr. and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) in realization.

"Yes." Skiff said quietly.

"Thanks to Skiff winning-" jeered the third pirate. "-Sailor John has the most powerful monster in existence!"

"No one, I bet not even that Thomas kid, can beat our captain!" The first pirate arrogantly claimed.

The three pirates then laughed to themselves as they walked away, leaving Spencer's parents shocked, and Skiff feeling ashamed.

"This is all my fault." murmured Skiff. "I wish I never won that card."

"Skiff..." Mrs. Gresley said softly, feeling nothing but pity and sorrow for the young boy.

"Is there still a way to beat Sailor John?" asked Mr. Gresley.

"I don't know." Skiff softly answered. "I feel now we're doomed."

Yes, this situation was looking pretty grim. But let's go back to the mansion now, shall we?

(elsewhere...)

Later that evening in the mansion, Sailor John was still up inside his room looking over his deck.

"Thanks to this little card-" he said, holding up Five-Headed Dragon. "-I'm one step closer to my destiny. I should really thank Skiff later on for winning me this card a few years ago."

Sailor John sat down at the nearby table and started rebuilding his deck for the next duel later on.

"But that will have to wait, I'm afraid." The pirate captain went to work. "I still have a tournament to win, and once I do win it..." The man's eyes became psychotic looking. "I will find out the secret to those carvings, one way or another!"

He let out a booming laugh, just as the night went on.

(elsewhere...)

The next morning, everyone was down in the dining room having breakfast.

"Looks like today's the day, Percy." James stated. "We have to duel each other."

"I know." Percy mumbled quietly.

James was surprised. "Something the matter? You've barely touched your food."

"I'm not feeling hungry." Percy mumbled again. "I don't have much of an appetite, right now."

James started laughing. "Now that's a laugh! Between me, Gordon, and Henry, you're usually one of the big eaters of the group, and now you're saying you're not hungry?! HA! That's rich, Percy. Real rich!"

"James, shame on you!" scolded Edward. "Percy's upset at the thought of fighting one of his closest friends."

"So? It's not THAT big a deal." James rebuffed. "It's just a duel. Besides, we've dueled plenty of times back home."

"Not when the winner would have to fight either Thomas or Sailor John." retorted Percy. "If we tied, then Thomas would just have to duel Sailor John and save everybody."

"Sorry, Percy. As much as I want Thomas to face Sailor John, that's not how James Hughes duels." James pointed out. "When we duel, only one of us will come out on top."

Percy was dismayed. "That's what I was afraid of."

The other teenagers expressed disappointment that James was gonna be dueling at his best, rather than finding a way to end the duel in a draw.

"This won't end well?" Henry asked Gordon.

"This won't end well." Gordon nodded gravely.

"Do your best, Percy." encouraged Thomas.

"And remember that you have the Red-Eyes Black Dragon card, too." Mavis added to that.

"As well as its support cards." Toby threw in.

"Thanks, you guys." said Percy, managing to smile. "I'll try my best."

"You'll need to." boasted James. "You'll need to pull a miracle out of your deck if you wanna beat my Elemental HEROES!"

Quite a few sighs came from the table. It was then Discord's butler walked into the dining hall.

"It's time." he said. "Will James Hughes and Percy Avonside both follow me to the dueling platform, please?"

The two duelists stood open and followed the butler.

"Come on, guys!" Thomas exclaimed, getting up off his seat and left the hall, too.

(elsewhere...)

The others followed behind him. Finally, inside the duelling chamber, Percy and James both stood ready for their duel. Discord was seated in his usual chair nearby.

"Percy, I hope you're ready." called James. "Because I want you to give it all you've got!"

"I intend to." replied Percy. In his mind... "At least, I hope I can."

The two activated their Duel Disks and drew their opening hands (LP: 4000) x2.

"DUEL!" The two teenage boys both announced at once.

Up on the balcony, the remains of the gang had finally arrived to watch the duel.

"Hard to see two friends fight each other, isn't it?" asked Toby.

"It is." Edward nodded grimly. "Especially since one is reluctant to duel at his best, while the other is determined to win."

"Percy for reluctant-" Henry stated. "-and determined for James."

Thomas just watched his friends without saying anything. Down below, James had offered to take the first turn.

* * *

 **Turn One** : James Hughes (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (35)  
 **Current Hand (5)** : Skyscraper, Elemental HERO Sparkman, Elemental HERO Clayman, Hero Barrier, and Polymerization

* * *

Looking at his hand, James quickly knew a good play that would get him an early advantage. He took three cards from his hand and held them out.

"I play the Spell card Polymerization!" The red-haired boy announced. "Using it, I'll fuse Elemental HERO Sparkman with Elemental HERO Clayman, both from my hand!"

The two mentioned monsters appeared on the field before fusing together.

"I fusion summon Elemental HERO Thunder Giant!"

The fusion sequence ended, and there stood a large, buff, humanoid, male monster wearing yellow torso armor, crackling with electricity (Level: 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500).

"And James starts off strong." Percy thought to himself.

"Next I place one card facedown." continued James, sliding a card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. He then held up his final card as it started glowing all white. "And finally, I'll do a little scenery change with the Field Spell card Skyscraper!"

Buildings started riding from the ground around the dueling platform.

"How's that for a start?" James boasted. "Go luck getting past this guy!"

"Not bad." said Percy. "But let's see if I have anything to top that." He drew his card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Percy Avonside (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (34)  
 **Current Hand (6)** : Block Attack, Gearfried the Iron Knight, Legendary Sword, Hayabusa Knight, Silver Dollar, and Polymerization

* * *

His hand contained Block Attack, Gearfried the Iron Knight, Legendary Sword, Hayabusa Knight, Silver Dollar, and the drawn Polymerization.

"I think I'll summon this bad boy out." The green-haired boy held out a monster card from his hand. "Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode!"

Appearing on the field was a knight covered in black body armor with a built on shield and sword (Level: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600).

"Not a bad move, Percy." James simply dismissed. "But I'm afraid that Gearfried is no match for Thunder Giant."

"Are you sure?" Percy asked with a smirk.

"Huh?"

"Your Thunder Giant has 2400 attack points." Percy pointd out. "However, its defense is only 1500."

"So what?" James brushed off. "My monster is in attack mode, not in defense mode."

The green-haired boy had a different play in mind. "Then watch this little change..."

With that said, he took and slotted another card into his Duel Disk. On cue, a Spell card called Block Attack materialized face-up on the field.

"I play Block Attack!"

"Oh no!" James exclaimed. "Now my monster will be forced into defense mode!"

"That's right!" Percy grinned some more.

Elemental HERO Thunder Giant started kneeling in a defensive stance.

"Now, Gearfried-" commanded Percy. "-destroy Thunder Giant!"

Gearfried the Iron Knight obeyed, charging at Elemental HERO Thunder Giant. James, however, grinned right back.

"Well, I would be worried...if I didn't have this little Trap card." He poked a button on his Duel Disk. "Hero Barrier!"

James's facedown card flipped up and revealed itself.

"Bust my buttons!" cried Percy.

A large barrier protected Elemental HERO Thunder Giant from Gearfried the Iron Knight's attack.

"Too bad, Percy." taunted James. "Your monster's attack has been negated thanks to me controlling an Elemental HERO monster."

"Nuts!" groaned Percy.

Gearfried the Iron Knight was forced to stop his attack. He looked annoyed that his attack backfired. Percy, meanwhile, took another card from his hand and slid it into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn."

A facedown card materialized.

"Then I guess it's my turn, then!" James declared, drawing his card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : James Hughes (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (34)  
 **Current Hand (1)** : Elemental Mirage

* * *

His drawn card was a Trap card called Elemental Mirage

"I could use this for later." he thought to himself, just before looking to Elemental HERO Thunder Giant. "I switch Thunder Giant back into attack mode."

Elemental HERO Thunder Giant stood up upon command.

"Go, Thunder Giant! Destroy Gearfried the Iron Knight with Voltic Thunder!"

Elemental HERO Thunder Giant obeyed, charging up a blast of electricity and firing it at Gearfried the Iron Knight and destroying it. Percy grunted as he took damage (LP: 3400).

"You're gonna have to try better than that, Percy." James remarked. "Because I'm not gonna be showing you any mercy throughout this duel."

"He's right." Percy thought to himself. "His monster has 2400 attack points, and nothing I have right now can stand up to it. Block Attack failed to help take it down, and now I'm left with only a weak monster until I can draw something stronger. But will I be able to do it in time? Or will I be in for the fight of my life?"

* * *

 **To be Continued!**


	33. Duel Between Friends (2)

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

Opening up inside Discord's mansion, all was quiet so far...but inside the duelling chamber, it was not quite so quiet. Why? Because James and Percy were both locked in the middle of their duel to see who would get to advance to face either Thomas or Sailor John in the semi-finals. Percy (LP: 3400) had just lost Gearfried the Iron Knight to James's Elemental HERO Thunder Giant, and that only left him with a single facedown card.

"James..." The green-haired boy thought to himself.

James (LP: 4000) had Elemental HERO Thunder Giant on the field along with the Skyscraper Spell card active, and it was still his turn.

"Percy..." The red-haired boy thought to himself.

Up on the balcony, the rest of the gang was talking about the duel so far.

"So far, James is doing good." said Edward.

"The bad news, however, is he's doing TOO good." Gordon pointed out.

"I agree." agreed Henry. "He's already got a fusion monster out, and Percy lost life points. It's going to be tough for Percy to find a way out of this one."

"Well, it's not looking too bad now that you think about it." Lady stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Toby asked curiously.

"Percy's trying his hardest and he still has yet to call out Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

"Um, that's not quite what I meant though." Toby corrected himself. "You said that the situation with Percy wasn't looking TOO bad. Just what did you mean by that?"

"He is still determined to fight." continued Lady. "I can see it in his eyes."

Down below, Percy's eyes were indeed filled with determination.

"James." he said aloud. "No matter what, I will duel with everything I've got. And in the end, I will find a way to end this duel in a draw, whether you like it or not."

"HA! I'd like to see you try!" snorted James. "It's your turn."

* * *

 **Title: Duel Between Friends, Part 2**

* * *

And thus, it was Percy's turn...

"Here I go!" The green-haired boy announced, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Percy Avonside (LP: 3400)  
 **Deck** : (33)  
 **Current Hand (4)** : Legendary Sword, Hayabusa Knight, Polymerization, and Chasm of Spikes

* * *

Percy smiled at what card he drew; it was a Trap card called Chasm of Spikes.

"Now this will help me greatly." he thought to himself, before looking up at his opponent. "All right, James, I'll summon Hayabusa Knight in attack mode!"

"What?!" James asked in surprise.

Appearing on the field was a half human, half falcon dressed in armor (Level: 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 700).

"Then I'll place this card facedown." continued Percy, sliding a card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. A facedown card appeared beside the other facedown card. "my turn has ended!"

"What's he up to?" James thought to himself. "His monster is so much weaker than my own." He scowled. "No matter, I won't let him get the better of me."

Up on the balcony, the other teenagers were confused by Percy's move, too.

"Why would Percy summon a weak monster like that?" asked Gordon.

"He's planning something." figured Edward.

"If it's that obvious, then James wouldn't be stupid enough to attack like that." Henry pointed out.

"James has a lot of pride, but he isn't stupid." reminded Mavis.

Back in the duel field below...

"My move!" announced James, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Five** : James Hughes (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (33)  
 **Current Hand (2)** : Elemental Mirage and R - Righteous Justice

* * *

The red-haired boy's drawn card was a Spell card called R - Righteous Justice... It was perfect!

"Hmph! Sorry, Percy." James chuckled, making Percy nervous. "But one of your facedown cards is about to become history."

With that said, he held out his drawn card.

"I play R - Righteous Justice!"

Now Percy was even more nervous. One of his facedown cards was about to go bye-bye. But which one?

"Since I control and Elemental HERO monster-" explained James. "-I can now destroy any Spell or Trap card you have on the field. And the one I'll target is the one you just set on your previous turn."

A giant R appeared and shot at Percy's facedown.

"Time to see what it is!"

The facedown card chosen flipped up and revealed itself before being destroyed by the R.

"My Chasm of Spikes!" gasped Percy.

"Planning on using it to not only destroy my monster, but also deal half of its attack as damage to my life points, eh?" James teased. "Well, that's too bad, Percy. I'm one step ahead of you."

Back on the balcony...

"So close." said Emily unhappily.

"James is smarter than you believe he is." added Edward.

Back in the duel field below, the battle phase commenced...

"Thunder Giant-" commanded James, "-attack Hayabasa Knight!"

Elemental HERO Thunder Giant obeyed, charging a second blast of electricity. Unfortunately for James, Percy wasn't finished yet.

"Not this time!" Percy held his hand out. "You've activated my Silver Dollar Trap card!"

The remaining facedown card flipped up and revealed itself.

"Silver Dollar?" James blinked.

"It protects monsters with 1000 or less attack points." explained Percy. "And it reduces the battle damage I'd take to 0!"

A large silver dollar coin appeared and took the hit from Elemental HERO Thunder Giant.

"Lucky shot!" James growled, holding up his last card. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

A facedown card appeared behind Elemental HERO Thunder Giant.

"Now it's my turn!" Percy drew his card. "And my counterattack begins!"

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Percy Avonside (LP: 3400)  
 **Deck** : (33)  
 **Current Hand (3)** : Legendary Sword, Polymerization, and The Fiend Megacyber

* * *

His drawn card was a monster card called The Fiend Megacyber.

"Sweet!" Percy exclaimed happily. "I finally got a strong monster!" He then turned to James. "I sacrifice Hayabasa Knight to summon The Fiend Megacyber!"

As the green-haired boy said this, his lone monster vanished in a blue streak. Appearing in Hayabasa Knight's place was a large warrior-type monster wearing golden torso armor (Level: 6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1200). Did James look worried? Not even the slightest.

"Nice improvement." he commented. "But my Thunder Giant is stronger."

"Not after I boost my monster's attack with Legendary Sword!" insisted Percy, holding out a card in-between the fingers of his right hand.

"What?!"

A sword materialized in The Fiend Megacyber's hand, giving him a boost in power (ATK: 2200 - 2500/DEF: 1200 - 1500).

"Legendary Sword gives a warrior-type monster an extra 300 attack and defense points." Percy stated. "Now my monster is stronger than your own!"

James growled.

"The Fiend Megacyber, attack Elemental HERO Thunder Giant, now!"

The Fiend Megacyber obeyed, charging forth and slashing his sword. Elemental HERO Thunder Giant was struck and instantly shattered into pieces of glass.

"Your Elemental HERO Thunder Giant has fallen!" said Percy proudly.

James grunted as he took damage (LP: 3900). Needless to say, the red-haired boy wasn't pleased that a duelist lower in skill level had counterattacked.

"Big freakin' deal! I'm still ahead on life points, Percy!"

Up on the balcony, Gordon and Edward both saw the look in James's eye.

"That's not good." Gordon stated. "I know that look all too well."

"Me too... Percy better be careful." Edward nodded in agreement.

Back in the duel field below...

"My turn!" shouted James, drawing. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : James Hughes (LP: 3900)  
 **Deck** : (32)  
 **Current Hand (1)** : Card of Sanctity

* * *

"I'll use Card of Sanctity!" The red-haired boy held his card out. "Now we both draw from our decks until we have six cards in our hands."

Both players drew and looked at their new hands...  
-Percy drew Axe Raider, Knight of Dark Dragon, Dark Dragon Ritual, Metalmorph, and Dragon Nails.  
-James drew E - Emergency Call, Elemental Hero Avian, Negate Attack, O - Oversoul, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, and a second copy of Polymerization.

"Next I play two more Spell cards!" continued James, holding two cards up. "They're both called E - Emergency Call and O - Oversoul!"

Both Spell cards materialized face-up on the field.

"What are you going to do with those?" Percy asked nervously.

"First E - Emergency Call lets me add an Elemental HERO from my deck to my hand." explained James, as a card slid out of his deck. "And I choose Elemental HERO Bubbleman!" He added the card to his hand. "Next O - Oversoul lets me bring back an Elemental HERO from my graveyard. And I choose Elemental HERO Clayman!"

Clayman was summoned to the field in attack mode (Level: 4/ATK: 800/DEF: 2000).

"But...that doesn't make any sense!" Percy protested.

"Oh, it will soon." James grinned, holding up another card. "It's time for a second fusion summon." He turned the card over. "Meaning, I'll play a second copy of Polymerization!"

The mentioned Spell card materialized face-up behind Elemental HERO Clayman.

"With this, I fuse Elemental HEROES Avian, Bubbleman, Clayman, and Burstinatrix to summon the mighty Elemental HERO Electrum!"

The four mentioned Elemental HEROES (the three from James's hand each briefly appeared on the field) before fusing together.

"Elemental HERO Electrum?!" Percy gasped.

"That's right!" smirked James. "Now, come forth, Electrum!"

Once the fusion ended, there stood, atop a skyscraper, a humanoid male monster wearing completely golden body armor (Level: 10/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2600).

"Wow..." Emily, Mavis, Lily, and Lady all breathed in admirement.

"Quite a powerful monster." commented Toby.

"I'll say." Gordon agreed.

In the duel field below, James pointed forth towards Percy as the battle phase commenced.

"Get ready, Percy!" he declared. "Elemental HERO Electrum, destroy The Fiend Megacyber!"

Elemental HERO Electrum obeyed, jumping off the Skyscraper and kicking Fiend Megacyber, knocking him back and destroying him. Percy grunted as he took damage (LP: 3000).

"My...monster..." The green-haired boy winced.

"Well, Percy, what do you think?" James asked arrogantly. "Pretty impressive, right?"

"You may have the lead now, James-" said Percy unhappily. "-but I'm not giving up!"

"Of course, it'll make my win all the sweeter." The red-haired boy then slotted a card into his Duel Disk. "I throw down a facedown and call it a turn!"

A facedown card materialized behind Elemental HERO Electrum.

"My go!" declared Percy, drawing a card. "I draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : Percy Avonside (LP: 3000)  
 **Deck** : (27)  
 **Current Hand (7)** : Polymerization, Axe Raider, Knight of Dark Dragon, Dark Dragon Ritual, Metalmorph, Dragon Nails, and Red-Eyes Black Dragon

* * *

It was go time...

"I play a Ritual Spell card." The green-haired boy took a card from his hand and slotted it into his Duel Disk, causing the card to materialized face-up on the field. "Dark Dragon Ritual!"

"That's the card he used in our tag duel against the Paradox Brothers." exclaimed Thomas.

"And I'll offer up my Axe Raider to ritual summon Knight of Dark Dragon!"

The ritual finished and the humanoid monster wearing dark armor appeared (Level: 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200).

"Yawn feast." James scoffed. "Got anything better?"

"By offering up my Knight-" continued Percy. "-I can special summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon in his place!"

Knight of Dark Dragon vanished into a pillar of fire. Once the flames died down, there stood the fearsome Red-Eyes Black Dragon in the previous monster's place (Level: 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000).

"Better..." James said with disinterest. "But still not good enough."

"Next I'll boost his strength with Dragon Nails-" Percy went on still, holding another card up.. "-raising his attack by 600."

Metallic nails appeared equipped to Red-Eyes Black Dragon's paws, boosting its power even more (ATK: 2400 - 3000).

"Okay... that is better." James gulped. "Maybe a little TOO better."

"Unfortunately, he can't attack this turn." reminded Percy, slotting a card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "So, I'll place one card facedown, and end my turn."

A facedown card materialized. Suddenly, James grinned at something... namely Percy's recent strategy.

"Unfortunately, Percy, you seemed to have forgotten one very important detail." he pointed out.

"What's that?" Percy asked.

"Take a good look around us, and you'll see!"

Percy looked around and remembered James's Field Spell card was still in play.

"Oh no!" he cried. "You still have Skyscraper in play!"

Up on the balcony, the Sudrian teenagers were worried.

"He actually forgot all about Skyscraper!" Edward exclaimed.

"Now James's monsters will gain 1000 attack points when they attack a monster stronger than they are." added Henry.

"Percy!" called Thomas.

Back in the duel field below...

"My turn!" said James, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Nine** : James Hughes (LP: 3900)  
 **Deck** : (25)  
Current Hand (1): H - Heated Heart

* * *

"Before I declare an attack, I'll play this Spell card." James held out his drawn card. "H - Heated Heart!"

"What does that do?" asked Percy.

"This raises the attack points of one Elemental HERO on my field by 500 this turn." explained James.

Elemental HERO Electrum gained some strength (ATK: 2900 - 3400).

"As much as I COULD'VE used Skyscraper to boost my monster's attack-" James admitted. "-I believe this actually works much better."

Percy gulped.

"Elemental HERO Electrum, it's time for battle!" The red-haired boy commanded. "Destroy Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Elemental HERO Electrum obeyed, diving off of the top of a building into a flying kick, kicking Red-Eyes Black Dragon and destroying it. Percy watched sadly as his ace monster was destroyed.

"Sorry, Red-Eyes..." he thought to himself. "I wasn't able to help you out..."

Back on the balcony, Emily had a puzzled look on her face.

"Why didn't Percy activate his facedown card?" The dark green-haird girl asked curiously.

"Perhaps even if he did, it wouldn't have mattered." suggested Toby.

"If the set card powered Red-Eyes up enough, the effect of Skyscraper would have triggered and made Elemental HERO Electrum stronger anyway." added Edward.

Back in the duel field below, Percy's life points took a hit (LP: 2600).

"Are you sure you want to continue, Percy?" James called out. "It's kinda obvious that I've got you outmatched."

"Why should I give up?" Percy remarked. "Just so you have an accuse to gloat to everybody about your skills like a selfish jerk? I would rather die than to let that happen!"

"Whoa, whoa!" James reeled back. "That's rather harsh of you to say, Percy. You know death won't change anything."

"I don't care!" snapped Percy. "I'm not going to give up just because you've destroyed my deck's ace. My turn!"

With that said, he drew his next card.

* * *

 **Turn Ten** : Percy Avonside (LP: 2600)  
 **Deck** : (26)  
 **Current Hand (2)** : Polymerization and Premature Burial

* * *

"I activate Premature Burial!" the green-haired boy held out his card. "By paying 800 life points-" His life points took a hit (LP: 1800). "-I can bring a monster from my graveyard back onto the field in attack mode!" As Percy spoke, his graveyard started shining white light from it. "So come back, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Red-Eyes Black Dragon returned to the field, but James wasn't worried.

"I beat him once, and I'll beat him again." he said.

"Not this time." retorted Percy. "I reveal my Trap card, Metalmorph!"

The green-haired boy's facedown card flipped up and revealed itself.

"Now this Trap card becomes equipped to my monster-" The green-haired boy explained. "-thus giving my Red-Eyes 300 additional attack and defense points and turning it into a Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon!"

Red-Eyes Black Dragon became metallic as its stats grew higher (ATK: 2400 - 2700/DEF: 2000 - 2300).

"And when my dragon attacks now-" added Percy. "-it gains attack points equal to half the attack of its target. Red-Eyes, attack Electrum now!"

Red-Eyes Black Dragon obeyed, charging up a blast of fire from its mouth. James didn't even try to activate his facedown card to block the attack. Red-Eyes Black Dragon then grew even more powerful from attacking that Elemental HERO monster (ATK: 2700 - 4150). Elemental HERO Electrum was destroyed by the fire blast. James didn't even flinch from the damage (LP: 2650).

"Way to go, Percy!" cheered Henry.

"Something's not right." said Edward. "Why didn't James activate his facedown?"

"Maybe like with Percy, it wouldn't have helped him?" Thomas suggested.

"Maybe..." Emily whispered.

Back in the duel field below...

"My turn is over, James." Percy stated. "Now let's see how you're gonna get out of this."

"As you wish!" The red-haired boy drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn Eleven** : James Hughes (LP: 2650)  
 **Deck** : (24)  
 **Current Hand (1)** : Pot of Greed

* * *

On cue, the Pot of Greed Spell card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"I activate Pot of Greed." said James. "With its power, I draw two more cards."

His drawn cards were Mirage of Nightmare and Emergency Provisions (both being Spell cards). At oncew, the red-haired boy took and held out one of them.

"Now I activate Mirage of Nightmare!" James held out the first of his drawn cards. "Now on all of your standby phases, I draw until I hold four cards in my hand."

On the balcony...

"A good card." Lady commented. "But it's not without its drawbacks."

"Drawbacks?" Lily looked over. "What are they, Lady?"

"On James's next standby phase, he will have to discard the number of cards he drew from that effect." explained Lady.

"What?" blinked Patch.

"Not too good of a card if you ask me." Mavis added.

"Perhaps." Lady shrugged. "But maybe he has a way to avoid the drawback."

Back in the duel field below, James took his final card and slotted it into his Duel Disk.

"Now I'll set this card facedown..." A third facedown card appeared, right next to the other two cards. "And call it a turn!"

"My turn!" declared Percy, drawing a card. "And time to settle things!"

* * *

 **Turn Twelve** : Percy Avonside (LP: 1800)  
 **Deck** : (25)  
 **Current Hand (2)** : Polymerization and Lightning Blade

* * *

"Now my Mirage of Nightmare activates." James announced, just before drawing his four cards. "Now I draw four cards."

"Not like they'll help you." insisted Percy, entering the battle phase. "Red-Eyes, end this duel! Attack James directly with Flash Flare Blast!"

Red-Eyes Black Dragon obeyed and fired another blast of fire towards James.

"I guess Percy wins." Patch sighed.

"James did put up a great fight though." Gordon added.

"Then why does James not look upset?" Henry asked, looking down below.

Back in the duel field below, the answer was soon to come...

"I activate my facedown cards!" exclaimed James, poking a button on his Duel Disk. "Negate Attack and Emergency Provisions!"

Both facedown cards flipped up and revealed themselves.

"No way!" cried Percy.

"First my Negate Attack will activate." James stated. "Now your monster's attack will be negated, and the battle phase will end."

Flash Flare Blast was absorbed and rendered useless.

"Darn it!" groaned Percy.

"Now my Emergency Provisions activates." James went on, pointing to his other Spells and Traps. "I'll chain it on Negate Attack, Mirage of Nightmare, and my other facedown card. This will send them to the graveyard and grant me 3000 life points!"

The cards all vanished in blue streaks. James smiled as his life points went WAY up (LP: 5650).

"That's not all." Emily spoke up. "Now James won't have to discard his hand once his next turn comes up."

"And now his life points are over 4000." added Toby.

Back in the duel field below, Percy was feeling upset by this turn of events.

"I was so close." he moaned. The green-haired boy looked up. "I guess my turn is all done now."

"About time!" James drew his card. "I draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Thirteen** : James Hughes (LP: 5650)  
 **Deck** : (19)  
 **Current Hand (5)** : Monster Reborn, Hero Flash!, Final Fusion, Fusion Sage, and Miracle Fusion

* * *

With his hand refreshed, the red-haired boy was ready for action again.

"First I'll play Hero Flash! !" announced James, holding out a card.

"Hero Flash! ?" Percy blinked. "What's that card do?"

"By banishing H - Heated Heart, E - Emergency Call, R - Righteous Justice, and O - Oversoul from my graveyard-" explained James, just as four cards emerged from the graveyard and faded away into oblivion. "-I can summon a normal Elemental HERO from my deck."

A card slipped from his deck and James took hold of it, placing it onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk.

"And I'll normal summon a second copy of my Elemental HERO Sparkman!"

A second Elemental HERO Sparkman appeared on James's side of the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400).

"What was the point of doing that?" Percy asked curiously, although he still dreaded the answer.

"For the rest of my turn, any normal monster with Elemental HERO in its name can go and attack you directly!" James explained. "So attack now, Sparkman!"

Elemental HERO Sparkman obeyed, charging a blast of lighting at Percy, causing him to cry out (LP: 200).

"Wow, James just blasted Percy's life points dangerously low." Mavis gasped.

"I don't know about you, but I think Percy's just about finished." Toby sighed.

"Percy..." said Lady quietly.

Back in the duel field below...

"Percy..." James was slowly saying. "Do you see the mess you're in now? I've got nearly 6000 life points, and you're clinging onto less than 500. Sure, your Red-Eyes can crush my Sparkman, but it wouldn't really matter. I'm likely going to win next turn, so maybe you should just give up now. For your sake."

"No..." Percy whispered harshly.

"What?" gasped James.

"It wouldn't be for my sake if I surrendered, James." scoffed Percy. "It would be for your pride. All that matters to you is winning, but all that matters to me is making sure Thomas faces Sailor John as soon as possible! And to just demand me to surrender to you? You're nothing more than a selfish, egotistical jerk! I will never surrender to you!"

"Ouch!" grimaced Gordon. "That's really harsh of Percy to say."

"Can't really blame him." said Toby. "We all know James can be rather selfish and egotistical at times."

"Um, don't look now." Mavis said nervously. "But I don't think James is taking what Percy said very well."

The others all looked down below and gasped. James didn't look too happy indeed.

"How dare you call me selfish and egotistical." he growled.

"I wouldn't if I didn't have reason to!" spat Percy. "We all know how you are, James. You've once stole Gordon's bike just because his looked better than yours and you wanted people to notice you."

"Shut up... SHUT UP!"

But Percy didn't stop. "And how could we all forget who's fault it was that Emily went through her bossy phase when she was only 10-years old? If you and Gordon both hadn't cruelly picked on her when she was new to Middle School, Emily wouldn't have changed her attitude and you would have avoided one year's worth of detention! You were both lucky you didn't get expelled!"

Gordon, Thomas, and Emily (but mainly Emily) each gasped when Percy brought up that memory. Yes, that was certainly not one of the dark green-haired girl's best memories, and it certainly was one she wanted to forget.

"Emily..." Thomas whispered, looking at his friend in concern while thinking she would tear up from it.

Gordon also wasn't happy about that memory being brought up. Sure, the tall, blue-haired boy still had his moments now and then, but he still hated who he was back then, and bringing that terrible memory of his past up didn't exactly help matters. Unfortunately, Percy still didn't stop there.

"And then of course-" The green-haired boy ranted. "-we have the infamous Scrap Monster moment. You purposely made that monster of scrap just for the sake of scaring me so everybody would tease me and not notice if YOU were afraid. I almost ended my friendship with everybody on Sodor, nearly ran away from the island, and it was all your fault!"

By this point, James had finally had enough.

"That's it." he said quietly. "I was planning on waiting until next turn to make this play, but now you've left me no choice!" Angrily, James took a card from his hand. "I activate the Spell card Miracle Fusion! Now by banishing the proper monsters from my graveyard, I can special summon from my extra deck a fusion monster!"

Coming out of his graveyard were both monster cards; Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix. The two monsters appeared on James's field briefly before fusing together.

"Now I'll banish Avian and Burstinatrix in order to fusion summon Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!"

Appearing was a green, mouth-less, winged creature with a red dragon's head for a right arm (Level: 6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200).

"That monster's no match for my Red-Eyes." smirked Percy.

Back on the balcony...

"What was Percy thinking?" asked Henry in shock. "He knows how much James hates being reminded of bad things he did."

"Did you and James both really bully Emily until she became bossy and a bully?" Lily asked Gordon harshly.

"Why would you do something so cruel to such a pretty girl?" demanded Patch.

"Look, while I still tend to forget some of my personal lessons-" Gordon sighed sadly. "-I'm not too proud of who I was those five years ago."

Back in the duel field below, James wasn't finished yet.

"Next I'll activate Fusion Sage!" The red-haired boy slotted a card into his Duel Disk. On cue, the mentioned Spell card materialized face-up on the field. "This card allows me to add one copy of Polymerization from the deck to my hand."

One final copy of the Polymerization Spell card slipped out of his deck, and James took hold of it.

"And you can guess what I'm about to do; I'll play it and fuse Flame Wingman with Sparkman!"

The Spell card materialized face-up, and both of James's monsters began fusing together.

"Meet your fate, Percy!" shouted James. "Come forth - Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman!"

Appearing in a beacon of light was the green-skinned hero with white armor (Level: 8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100).

"That's the same card he used against Stanley!" gasped Henry.

"My new monster shares the special ability of Elemental HERO Flame Wingman." explained James. "When it successfully destroys an opponent's monster, the opponent takes damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points!"

"So what?" Percy dismissed. "Red-Eyes is still stronger."

"However!" James went on. "My monster also gains 300 attack points for every Elemental HERO monster in my graveyard."

"How many of those monsters does James have in his graveyard?" asked Lily.

"Five." said Toby. "That would be an extra 1500 attack points."

Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman grew even stronger than ever before (ATK: 2500 - 4000).

"You're lucky I've already attacked." warned James, holding up his final card. "But in case you try something, I'll set this card facedown."

A facedown card materialized. Percy was now up against a super powerful monster. But did that stop him? Don't bet on it.

"You don't scare me!" The green-haired boy said bravely. "It's my turn!"

With that said, he drew his next card.

* * *

 **Turn Fourteen** : Percy Avonside (LP: 200)  
 **Deck** : (24)  
 **Current Hand (3)** : Polymerization, Lightning Blade, and Roll of Fate

* * *

"I activate the Spell card Roll of Fate!" The green-haired boy held out his card. "Now I roll a die, and depending on the number I get to draw that many cards from my deck. Afterward, I must also banish the same number of cards from the top my deck."

The die appeared in the sky and dropped to the ground below.

"Percy's taking a gamble to turn this duel around." said Edward. "Let's hope fate is on his side."

The rolled...and landed on a five.

"Yes! That means I draw five cards, and then banish the top five cards from my deck!" Percy draw five cards, and then drew five more and—well, banished them. "Now I'll perform a fusion of my own. I activate Polymerization and fuse Red-Eyes with..." He showed a very familiar monster card. "...the Summoned Skull!"

Everyone (except Thomas) gasped in shock.

"How did he get a hold of a rare card like that?" Patch gawked.

"I gave it to him before the duel." explained Thomas.

"But why?" Emily asked curiously.

"I had a feeling Percy would need it at one point. And it looks like I was right."

Back in the duel field below, Summoned Skull appeared and began fusing with Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"Get ready, James!" announced Percy. "Behold the Black Skull Dragon!"

Appearing before them was the mighty Black Skull Dragon (Level: 9/ATK: 3200/DEF: 2500).

"Black Skull Dragon..." James thought to himself. He then recovered from his shock to gloat. "Quite the monster, but it's no match for my Shining Flare Wingman."

"Not after I play this card!" Percy held up one more card. "United We Stand!"

The card materialized face-up, and the Black Skull Dragon grew even more powerful (ATK: 3200 - 4000).

"United We Stand increases the equipped monster's attack by 800 points, plus 800 additional points for every monster that I have on my side of the field, not counting itself. If they're tied in attack power, Skyscraper cannot activate and boost your own monster's attack power!"

"Even then, our monsters are still tied!" protested James. "If one of us orders an attack, they'll both be destroyed!"

"Exactly my intention!" Percy yelled in response. "Black Skull Dragon, attack with Molton Fireball!"

Black Skull Dragon obeyed, firing a blast at Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman. James, despite the attack coming his way, was all calm and stoic.

"If my Shining Flare Wingman is going down, Percy, then I'm gonna take your Black Skull Dragon down with it."

"What do you mean?" Percy quizzed. "Our monsters' attack points are equal."

"That's not what I mean." James retorted, before poking a button on his Duel Disk. "I'll activate my final Trap card!"

The facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be...

"Final Fusion!"

"Final Fusion?" asked Lily. "What does that do?"

"It's an extremely rare card. It destroys both fusion monsters and then makes both James and Percy take damage equal to the combined attack points of their respective fusion monsters." explained Edward. "Thus, ending the duel with a draw."

He was right. There was a massive explosion in the center of the dueling platform, the powerful shock-waves knocked both duelists back as they yelled in pain. Finally, both monsters were gone, and both duelists laid on their backs as both of their LP dropped from the after-effect of Final Fusion (LP: 0) x2.

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: It's a Draw!**

* * *

Everyone on the balcony was shocked at the outcome.

"They both lost." gasped Mavis.

"Even after James said he wouldn't allow it." Henry added.

"What's going on?!" Gordon demanded.

Back in the duel field below, James was the first one to get back up, followed by Percy.

"Heh. Guess we're both out now, huh?" The red-haired boy chuckled weakly.

"I don't get it." said Percy in confusion. "Here you say you won't allow us to tie, and then you go ahead and cause us to anyway? What's going on?"

"Let's just say, I had a change of heart at one point."

Nearby, Discord sat up from his seat.

"Care to explain how so, James-boy?" he asked at once.

"Well..." said James slowly. "Percy's remarks made me think about some of the selfish things I did before, and seeing as how I was trying so hard to win even if it meant getting in the way of Thomas beating Sailor John made me think I was being selfish again."

Discord nodded. "Go on."

And so, James continued his explanation... "So, I decided to do the right thing and end the duel in a draw, after all. That way, Thomas could face Sailor John quicker and more better."

Up on the balcony, everyone felt proud of James for swallowing his pride and doing the right thing.

"You did good, James." Edward called out, smiling.

"I guess there's more good in him than we thought." added Emily.

"Well, come on!" Thomas started to leave. "Let's head down there and congratulate them both for a well done duel."

With that, the gang left the balcony to go down to the dueling platform. Yup, it was finally done. James and Percy were both eliminated from the tournament, meaning it was time for the final showdown between Thomas and Sailor John. But that's another story...


	34. Showdown on the Seas (1)

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

It was now the middle of the night inside Discord's mansion. It was decided that Thomas and Sailor John would have their duel in the morning. Especially seeing as how it was gonna be the biggest of the tournament. Inside Thomas's room, the blue-haired boy was lying in his bed looking wide awake. He knew this was his last chance to put an end to Sailor John's plans.

"I have to win the duel tomorrow." Thomas thought to himself. "Otherwise, Sailor John will win the tournament, ruin Discord's reputation, keep Boxford Corp, and get away with everything else he's done in the past." Slowly, he looked over to his night stand. The clock had just struck 12:00 am. "I'd better get my sleep."

Before long, Thomas finally fell asleep.

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile, somewhere in the hallway, Sailor John was awake and snooping around.

"I must win tomorrow." The pirate captain said to himself. "And my old friend has a little something that might give me that edge."

It took him ten minutes, which included avoiding the suits guarding the place, but Sailor John eventually found the door to Discord's room.

"Good." he smiled. "I've found his room."

Carefully, Sailor John opened the door so as not to awaken Discord. Inside, Discord was asleep in his bed. On the nearby nightstand was his deck... but that's not what the pirate captain was here for.

"Where is it?" Sailor John grumbled quietly, while walking slowly into the room. "It's got to be around here somewhere." Soon, he came to Discord's dresser and spotted the something he was looking for. "Ah... There it is."

What he was after wasn't Discord's cards. He was after another thing... The Millennium Eye.

* * *

 **Title: Showdown on the Seas, Part 1**

* * *

Somewhere alongside the cove, inside the pirate hideout, Skiff and Spencer's parents were all sound asleep. Skiff, however, was shivering as he slept. Not from the cold, but from the fear of being alone. Suddenly, Mrs. Gresley (Boxford), while still asleep, moved slightly closer to frightened boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. This stopped Skiff from shivering and made him feel relieved. Skiff only knew both Mr. and Mrs Gresley (Boxford) for a short time, but he felt like they cared a great deal about him and that made him feel very happy. Almost like they were his parents, even though they weren't.

Over at the cavern entrance, a pirate was standing on guard when he heard someone call out to him:

"Stand down." ordered the voice (male).

The pirate heard the voice and knew who it belonged to.

"Yes, captain. Welcome back, sir!"

The three captives woke up to the familiar voice.

"Sailor John!" Skiff exclaimed.

The pirate leader slowly walked towards the cage. He was smirking quite wickedly, especially after getting what he needed for tomorrow.

"Ah, you're all awake." chuckled Sailor John. "Just in time to witness my ultimate triumph."

"What do you mean ultimate triumph?" asked Mr. Gresley (Boxford).

"You have our company now." Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) pointed out. "What more do you want?!"

"Very well." Sailor John shrugged innocently. "I suppose I'll just show you."

Stepping out of the shadows, the man didn't look any different... Except for the fact that his left eye was...gone...and replaced with something that the three prisoners never saw before. The sight of this also kinda made them a little sick.

"W-What did you do to yourself?" Skiff grimaced.

"Oh, I just got my hands on something very useful for my duel against Thomas." answered Sailor John. "What do you think of my new Millennium Eye?"

"Millennium Eye?" Mr. Gresley (Boxford) blinked. "What on Earth is that?"

"I've never heard of something like that before." added Mrs. Gresley (Boxford).

"Darn right!" sneered the voice of a pirate, walking up to join his captain. "We have. Right, sir?"

"Correct." nodded Sailor John. "It's one of the seven Millennium Items I've read about."

Skiff was confused. "Millennium Items? What else have you never told me about?!"

"That I got this little beauty from our good friend Discord." Sailor John snickered. "I had a feeling he'd gotten his hands onto something like it, so I thought I'd take it for myself."

"What good will that do for you?" Mr. Gresley (Boxford) demanded.

Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) was currently in her thoughts over the situation, when suddenly...

"You might as well stop thinking about how Thomas will try and beat me. Because he won't have a chance." Sailor John stated bluntly.

Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) was surprised. Did Sailor John...read her mind?

"That's the power of the Millennium Eye." laughed Sailor John. "It allows me to read minds."

"That's beyond dirty!" shouted Mr. Gresley (Boxford).

"You mean genius!" The nearby pirate retorted. "Our captain, in addition to wielding the most powerful monster ever made, is now unbeatable!"

"Exactly." agreed Sailor John. "Defeating Thomas will be much easier than my victory against Spencer. Nothing can stop me now!"

Outside the cavern, evil laughter filled the air. This does not look good, am I right?

(elsewhere...)

Back inside Discord's mansion, Thomas suddenly woke up with a start. He was breathing hard and his heart pounded fiercely. Looking to his clock, it was still the middle of the night. 2:00 am to be exact.

"A bad dream." The blue-haired boy sighed tiredly. "I must've had a bad dream."

A gentle knock on his door then suddenly came.

"Thomas?" spoke Emily's voice from outside the room. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah, Emily." sighed Thomas, walking towards his door. "What's up?"

"I can't sleep." The voice (female) replied. "I'm so scared for you."

Thomas opened the door, and Emily, wearing a green and yellow nightgown, walked in.

"Scared for me?" Thomas quizzed. "What to you mean by that?"

"You remember how Spencer got knocked unconscious by Sailor John's duel, right? What if something worse than that happens to you?"

"I promise you nothing like that will happen to me." reassured Thomas. "Because I will beat him and put an end to his scheme."

"How can you be so sure?" Emily asked once more. "We've all seen the power of that dragon, and that's what makes me so scared." Tears welled up in her eyes. "I just can't bear to lose you to a monster like Sailor John. I wouldn't ever forgive myself if... if..."

With that said (or tried to say), she broke down crying.

"There, there." comforted Thomas, wrapping his arms around Emily. "It'll be okay. I promise."

The dark green-haired girl only sobbed in response. Just then, a shimmer of light came from Thomas's deck on his nightstand.

"Emily, look at that!"

Emily stopped crying and looked at the deck, too. "Good heavens!" she exclaimed. "Your deck's glowing, Thomas!"

"Yeah." agreed Thomas, still rather surprised at what was happening.

The two teenagers walked over, and the blue-haired boy picked his deck up and drew the top two cards. The Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl monster cards were both glowing white for a reason.

"The glow's coming from your two ace cards." Emily commented.

"Yeah, but why?" asked Thomas.

To make it even more shocking, the glow ceased... But then beams of light shot out from both cards and landed in the middle of the room. Revealing spirits of the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl respectively.

"Trembling tracks!" cried Emily.

"Cinders and ashes!" came from Thomas.

The two Sudrian teenagers could not believe their eyes. Surely this had to be a dream of some sort.

"Greetings, Thomas." said Dark Magician politely and calmly.

"And you too, Emily!" giggled Dark Magician Girl.

"How is this possible?" asked Emily in complete shock.

"I'm afraid what you're seeing is very real." Dark Magician stated. "As you can both see, we two are Duel Spirits."

"Duel Spirits?" Thomas blinked.

"Yes." answered Dark Magician Girl. "Not all Duel Monsters cards were given artificial intelligence when played. There happens to be another world in which live spirits that are housed in the cards of your world."

Thomas and Emily both couldn't believe what they were witnessing. Dark Magician seemed to know this.

"Thomas..." The purple-haired, male spellcaster spoke up. "Do you remember when you encouraged my apprentice here when you dueled against Spencer not too long ago?"

"Y-Yes." nodded Thomas, recalling his rematch with Spencer. "Why?"

"Well, Thomas, you were actually speaking to the Duel Spirits themselves." Dark Magician Girl explained brightly. "I was very terrified when I faced two of those scary Blue-Eyes White Dragons, but you gave me the courage to face them."

"And in the end, you've managed to destroy them both." Thomas finished quietly.

Dark Magician Girl nodded.

"But what I don't get-" Emily spoke up. "-is why you two are here."

"We've come to warn you about the upcoming duel." Dark Magician answered.

"Warn?" asked Thomas. "You mean Sailor John has even more tricks up his sleeves then in his duel against Spencer?"

"It's more than that." Dark Magician Girl replied, sounding distressed. "It's from his ace monster, the Five-Headed Dragon!"

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, looking worried.

"That is no ordinary card." said Dark Magician. "For it is capable of causing real damage."

"Didn't Sailor John mention that Skiff won it in a tournament?" Thomas curiously asked. "If so, then why would Discord create a card like that?"

"Especially if it's so dangerous?" Emily added.

"He wasn't aware of the card's destructive power." explained Dark Magician Girl. "It seemed to be normal at first, but something happened to it after it got released."

"The Five-Headed Dragon card Discord first created had a glitch inside the database." Dark Magician stated. "Almost like it was...shadow-based magic."

"What?" Thomas and Emily both gasped.

"You mean like it had a darker presence?" The former asked once more.

"We don't know for sure, but Sailor John is wielding a force more powerful than anything we've ever seen." said Dark Magician. "Very few monsters could ever hope to stop it."

"However, there is a way." Dark Magician Girl pointed out.

"There is?" asked Emily. "What would that be?"

"If you want a chance to defeat Sailor John, then you'll need...Spencer's help."

Thomas was shocked. "Spencer's help? How can he help me?"

"He's currently in a coma." Emily pointed out.

"Shuffle some of his deck with yours, Thomas." Dark Magician Girl stated. "You'll know what to do when the time comes."

"I'm not too sure," said Thomas, feeling very uneasy. "I mean...taking some of Spencer's cards without his consent? Almost seems like stealing, and I'd be no better than Sailor John."

"Please, you have to win!" Dark Magician Girl pleaded. "Sailor John has to be stopped, or else, he could do something very drastic!"

"We both have faith in you... my Pharaoh." Dark Magician finished, beginning to fade away.

"Pharaoh?" Thomas blinked. "Wait! What do you mean by-?"

Too late, the two Duel Spirits faded away before the blue-haired boy could finish asking his question.

"That was odd." commented Emily. "Why would he call you Pharaoh?"

"I...don't know." answered Thomas slowly. "But right now, we need to get to Spencer's room."

"Right."

(elsewhere...)

Quietly, the two teenagers walked down the hallway until they reached Spencer's room.

"This is it." Thomas sighed.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Emily.

"You heard what Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl both said. Even though it doesn't feel right, if I'm going to have a chance to beat Sailor John, I'll have to do something like this."

With that said, the two teenagers opened the door and entered the silver-haired boy's room.

(elsewhere...)

From there... Outside the mansion, the night went on...until it was finally morning.

(elsewhere...)

Back inside Thomas's room, the door was knocked on and then opened by Percy.

"Morning, Thomas." The green-haired boy greeted, walking inside the room. "Time to get up and-"

Something stopped him in his tracks and he stuttered in shock. Lying in the bed was a sound asleep Thomas, but with him was Emily sleeping very close to him (thankfully they were both still in their pajamas).

"F-Fizzling fireplaces." Percy gasped.

This woke the two teenagers up, who blushed in embarrassment at their situation.

"O-Oh... Good morning, Percy." Thomas stuttered.

"W-Why is Emily..." Percy stuttered.

Thankfully, Emily already had an explanation for why she was in Thomas's room and sleeping with him.

"I was having trouble sleeping in my own room." she explained. "Thomas was kind enough to let me sleep here with him."

The two teenagers were wise not to give away any info on what they both experienced last night in meeting Duel Spirits.

"Okay..." Percy blinked, but then recovered. "Come on, we're all heading for the dining room for breakfast."

"We'll be down shortly." reassured Thomas.

(elsewhere...)

A short time later, the gang was down in the dining room enjoying breakfast. Gordon, James, and Percy each, as usual, had huge portions of food (pancakes, bacon, fruit slices, etc.) on their plates and were eating and eating, much to the surprise of the other boys and disgust of the girls.

"Can't they at least chew with their mouths closed?" asked a repulsed Mavis.

"Gross." Lily groaned, looking away in disgust.

"Hey, dueling makes a guy hungry." James retorted, with his mouth covered in sticky maple syrup.

"Me too." Percy added, strawberry jam around his mouth.

"I don't duel, but that doesn't mean my appetite is affected either way." Gordon threw in.

"You'll never see me eating like that." grimaced Henry.

"Good for you." Gordon shrugged, before his cheeks bulged and he let out a very loud belch. He smiled sheepishly and covered mouth. "'scuse me."

"Ugh, yuck!" Emily groaned, feeling sick.

"Better out than in." joked James, before letting out a belch of his own.

"Excuse me, kids." spoke the voice of Discord, who walked over looking worried. "But I'm looking for something very important."

"Like what?" asked Percy.

"Something went missing from my dresser last night." explained Discord. "And I need to retrieve it."

"Wish we could help you." said Thomas unhappily and regretfully. "But I have a duel to prepare for once we finish eating."

Discord sighed. "Thanks anyway. I'll see you all later in the duel chamber."

And he walked away, leaving the gang concerned.

"He seemed rather upset." worried Lady. "Whatever he was looking for must have been very important to him."

"He could be referring to the Millennium Eye." Thomas thought to only himself. "Someone might have stolen it."

He took a look to the table where Sailor John was seated at. The man was sipping some coffee from his mug. He caught Thomas staring at him, but only chuckled evilly to himself in response.

"Hmm..." Thomas mentally mumbled.

"Something the matter, Thomas?" Toby asked, looking to his friend curiously.

"I think Sailor John might have taken what Discord was looking for." The blue-haired boy stated.

"What makes you think it was him?" James asked naively, earning himself some firm glares from the others. "Okay, dumb question there."

"Well you can still take him, Thomas." reassured Percy.

"I hope so, Percy." sighed Thomas. "I really hope so."

Emily knew what her blue-haired friend was talking about. But she never got a chance to speak before Edward spoke up instead.

"We wish you the best of luck in your duel, Thomas." The intelligent, blue-haired boy encouraged.

"It's bound to be your biggest yet." added Henry.

"It sure is." agreed Thomas. "Unlike Sailor John, I trust my cards... And I also have friends by my side."

Nearby, still seated at his table, Sailor John listened onto the conversation as he sipped his coffee. A sinister idea forming in his head.

"We'll just see about that." he said to only himself.

As Sailor John raised his mug up, a yellowish glow could be seen on the left side of his face under the black pirate eye-patch he wore (where his left eye used to be).

(elsewhere...)

Finally, at 11:00 am, everyone was in the duel chamber. Thomas was with his friends near the platform awaiting for Discord and Sailor John to both arrive.

"This is it." Thomas thought to himself. "The final duel."

"We know you're gonna do great." Mavis said to her blue-haired friend. "Just remember all that you've learned, and you'll do great."

"Look, here comes Discord." Patch pointed out.

Discord and a few of his suits walked into the chamber. The jolly man walked towards Thomas and the others.

"Still couldn't find it?" Gordon asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not." said Discord unhappily.

"Whatever you're looking for-" put in Thomas. "-I think Sailor John might have stolen it."

"It's strange." Discord stated. "My guards say they saw no one in the hallways during the night. Except..."

He looked over to Emily, who only blushed in embarrassment.

"Speaking of Sailor John." Toby spoke up, looking cross. "Here comes that pirate, now."

On cue, Sailor John walked into the room, wearing his Duel Disk, and sporting a smirk on his bearded face.

"You guys talkin' about little ole me?" The pirate captain asked mockingly.

"What's with the eye-patch?" asked Patch.

"No real reason." Sailor John replied, clearly lying. "I am a pirate in case you've forgotten."

Everyone glared long and hard at Sailor John for what seemed like forever... Well, at least until the butler walked up.

"The final duel of the San Francisco tournament is about to begin." he said announced. "Will all of the non duelists please report to the balcony so they can watch?"

Thomas looked to his friends. "I guess this is it."

The blue-haired boy watched as his friends made their way to the balcony.

"Good luck, Thomas!" called Percy.

Just then, Emily stopped move, turned around, and ran back to Thomas. Once she got close enough, the dark green-haired girl planted a kiss on the blue-haired boy's cheek.

"I know you can win." she said quietly, before rejoining the others.

Thomas blushed and felt his cheek before regaining his thought.

"I will win, Emily..."

"No, you won't." echoed the voice of Sailor John.

Thomas gasped and turned back to look at the pirate, who grinned evilly in response.

"You read my mind, didn't you?" demanded Thomas.

"Maybe it was a lucky guess." The man shrugged innocently.

"Enough!" Thomas growled, glaring hard. "Let's go over the terms of this duel one last time."

"Very well." said Sailor John, beginning to go over the terms of the match. "If you win, I'll give up all I've taken; including Boxford Corp and Spencer's parents, and turn myself in to the police. But if I win, then you will join my crew on solving the secrets of the Egyptian carvings."

"What about my friends?" Thomas brought up. "As well as Discord?"

"Just so as not to break up your little group, your friends will be forced to join, as well... But Discord, however, will be my prisoner."

"I accept your terms, Sailor John." Thomas accepted the terms bravely. "But regardless, in the end, you and your pirate band will fall. Mark my words."

All of a sudden, he grabbed the collar of his jacket and threw it off. Thomas was now wearing his blue jean jacket like a cape. Since Thomas was wearing a sleeveless black shirt, he shown to be, for a 15-year old, fairly buffed. Up on the balcony, the rest of the gang was very surprised... and slightly impressed to say the least.

"Looks like he's playing seriously this time." said Henry.

"Seriously doesn't seem to cut it." Percy pointed out. "This is going to be Thomas's toughest match yet."

"Yeah." agreed Lady. "And he's going to need all the help he can get."

At long last, the two duelists activated their Duel Disks and drew their opening hands (LP: 4000) x2.

"DUEL!"

Back on the balcony...

"Here they go..." announced Mavis. "Thomas's last chance to stop Sailor John..."

"Go, Thomas!" called Percy. "Don't lose to him!"

Back in the duel field below, Sailor John held his empty hand up.

"I'll take the first move, boy."

* * *

 **Turn One** : Sailor John (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (35)  
 **Current Hand (5)** : Pirate Soldier(!), Red Archery Girl, Tears of the Mermaid, Polymerization, and Admiral Gigas(!)

* * *

Smirking, the man took a card from his hand.

"I summon Red Archery Girl in attack mode!" he announced, laying the card onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk.

Appearing on the field was a mermaid with green hair and a sea-shell bra to cover her chest. She was resting inside a large clam (Level: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1500).

"Next I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." finished Sailor John, sliding a card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk.

On cue, a facedown card materialized behind Red Archery Girl.

"My turn!" announced Thomas, drawing a card. "Draw!"

Suddenly, Sailor John's eye-patch started glowing yellow as he whispered the following words...

"Mind Scan!"

It was very clear he was going to read Thomas's mind and find out what cards were in his hand. Once Sailor John got a clear look in Thomas's mind, he saw that the blue-haired boy had the following cards in his hand:  
-Spellbinding Circle (Trap), Big Shield Gardna (Effect Monster), Magician's Valkyria (Effect Monster), Altar of Restoration (Spell), Sangan (Effect Monster), and Berfomet (Effect Monster).

"So, you're planning on summoning and attacking with your Magician's Valkryia first?" Sailor John thought to himself snidely. "No matter. When you do attack, I'll be ready for it."

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (34)  
 **Current Hand (5)** : Spellbinding Circle, Big Shield Gardna, Magician's Valkyria, Altar of Restoration, Sangan, and Berfomet

* * *

"For my first move, I'll summon Magician's Valkyria in attack mode!" Thomas announced, holding his chosen card up.

Sailor John smiled at his accurate prediction. "Excellent."

The teal armored, female magician appeared on the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800).

"Magician's Valkyria-" commanded Thomas, entering the battle phase. "-attack Red Archery Girl with Mystic Scepter Blast!"

Just as Sailor John predicted, as well...

"Hold it right there, boy!" The pirate captain called out.

"What?!" cried Thomas.

"Behold my Trap card!" Sailor John poked a button on his Duel Disk. "Tears of the Mermaid!"

The facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. Red Archery Girl suddenly started to cry, and the sight of her tear drops caused Magician's Valkyria to stop her attack as she suddenly started to grow weaker (ATK: 1600 - 1100).

"My Trap card lowers the attack of the attacking monster by 500 points." Sailor John explained. "And since you've declared an attack, my monster, now stronger, will go and counterattack! Go, my Red Archery Girl!"

Red Archery Girl fired an arrow at Magician's Valkyria. The female monster was pierced through her heart, destroying her and causing Thomas to take damage from the failed attack (LP: 3700).

"Nice try, boy." snickered Sailor John. "But I knew you were gonna attack with that monster first. Just like you're gonna set Spellbinding Circle, now!"

Thomas gasped. That man knows the cards in his hand, which meant one thing...

"You DO have the Millennium Eye!" Thomas accused.

"Oops." said Sailor John sarcastically. "Looks like the cat is out of the bag!" With that said, he tore the eye-patch off his eye, revealing he DID have the Millennium Eye. "Yes, I admit it! I do have the eye!"

Everyone on the balcony gasped in horror.

"I merely borrowed this little beauty from Discord last night. Now, you can all see its true power as I mop the floor with your friend!"

"That won't happen!" Thomas took a card from his hand, slotting it into his Duel Disk. "I place one card facedown and end my turn!"

A facedown card materialized before him.

"Which is Spellbinding Circle, am I right?" Sailor John teased.

Thomas growled. Up on the balcony, the rest of the teenagers were furious with what Sailor John had just done.

"He's not just a monster-" exclaimed Toby. "-Sailor John's a thief and a cheater too!"

"How's Thomas ever going to win against something like that?" demanded Henry.

"He can't win!" called out Sailor John, having overheard the conversation. "With me knowing every card he has, as well as knowing all of his big strategies, I'll know exactly how to counter them!"

"You should be disqualified for stealing!" objected Emily.

"I've never even heard of the Millennium Eye." added Percy.

"Too true, you don't." agreed Sailor John. "But both Thomas and Discord here do!"

Discord sighed in defeat while sitting up from his seat.

"He's right." The jolly man admitted slowly. "I've told Thomas-boy about it the day before."

"Why weren't we informed about this?" asked Gordon.

Thomas was about to speak... but he nor Discord got the chance to. Why? Because someone beat them to it...

"Because he thinks Thomas is the only one capable of defeating me if Spencer lost to me." Sailor John spoke up. "And because if you all knew about it, it would put you all in grave danger if I were to steal it!"

"Be quiet, John!" Discord ordered. "Don't tell them anything more!"

Did Sailor John listen? Not a chance...

"This eye is only one of seven Millennium Items." continued Sailor John. "But after I win this tournament, I'll begin a hunt for the other six. Then, with assistance from the technology of Boxford Corp, the secret of those Egyptian carvings will be mine to learn!"

Discord was more shocked than ever before. "How does he know of the Millennium Items?" he thought to himself. "Shadi never told him of them."

"You won't get away with this, you pirate!" cried out Mavis.

"Oh, but I already have!" cackled Sailor John. "Nothing can stop me!"

Yup, the situation looked very bleak indeed. Can Thomas pull through? Or will Sailor John's new-found, and unfair might I add, power win him the duel?

* * *

 **To be Continued!**


	35. Showdown on the Seas (2)

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

Opening up inside Discord's mansion, the final duel between Thomas and Sailor John was currently going on. However, it was not in Thomas's favour. Why not? Because Sailor John had just stolen the Millennium Eye from Discord's bedroom, and is now using it to read Thomas's mind and learn all of his cards and strategies.  
-Thomas (LP: 3700) had lost Magician's Valkyria, and had placed a card facedown (Spellbinding Circle).  
-Sailor John (LP: 4000) has only Red Archery Girl on his side of the field.

"Since I already know that you've set Spellbinding Circle-" taunted Sailor John. "-I would be a fool to attack!"

Up on the balcony, the other teenagers were discussing the situation so far.

"Thanks to that Millennium Eye-" frowned Mavis. "-Sailor John will know all of Thomas's strategies and how to counter them."

"Grr!" growled Gordon, slamming a fist onto the railing. "Why didn't anyone tell us about it in the first place?!"

"Discord and Thomas both probably didn't want to put any of us in potential danger." Henry pointed out.

"What about Thomas?" Emily asked harshly. "He's stuck in a duel he possibly can't win thanks to that kind of power."

"It's going to take a miracle for him to win." added Toby.

Back in the duel field below, Discord wanted some answers.

"How did you learn of the Millennium Items, John?" he demanded. "Shadi never mentioned anything of them when we were in Egypt long ago."

"How quickly you forget." Sailor John snickered. "During your little tournament, I've sent a few of my pirates disguised as employees of yours to infiltrate your company. While there, one of them went and hacked into your computers and found some, how should I say, very interesting information that was too good to pass up and inform me."

"Oh no..." Discord whispered. "You didn't-"

"That's right." grinned Sailor John. "That's how I was able to find out about the Millennium Items. And it's all thanks to your foolishness."

Discord, for the rarest of moments, had a growing look of absolute anger on his face, but didn't say a word. This was because Sailor John was right. It was thanks to him not knowing about the pirates infiltrating his own company that this all happened. Up on the balcony, everyone else there now had another big reason to hate Sailor John and his band of pirates.

"They're nothing but thieves, liars, and cheaters." complained Percy. "Take him down, Thomas!'

Thomas looked up and nodded to his best friend, but then he heard Sailor John laughing loudly.

"You all just don't seem to get it." The pirate captain bellowed. "With my Millennium Eye, I'll know every one of Thomas's cards and strategies. He has no chance!"

"As long as I believe in my friends and the Heart of the Cards-" retorted Thomas. "-there's always a chance!" He pointed forth dramatically. "You're going down, Sailor John!"

* * *

 **Title: Showdown on the Seas, Part 2**

* * *

"You're going down, Sailor John!" vowed Thomas, pointing forth dramatically.

"Yes, yes." yawned Sailor John. "But in case you've forgotten, it's my turn now."

"Then go!"

Sailor John merely drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Sailor John (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (34)  
 **Current Hand (4)** : Pirate Soldier, Polymerization, Admiral Gigas, and Trap Displacement

* * *

"Anyway, since it would be foolish to attack you right now." The man said, holding a card up. "I'll just place this facedown."

A facedown card materialized behind Red Archery Girl, but Sailor John wasn't finished just yet.

"Before I end my turn, I'll summon Pirate Soldier in attack mode!" The pirate captain laid the mentioned monster card onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk. "Arise, my monster!"

The pirate wielding a saber and a pistol appeared (Level: 4/ATK: 1600).

"He didn't attack." muttered James.

"Of course, he didn't." Edward pointed out. "Sailor John knows Thomas has Spellbinding Circle facedown. But what worries me is that he has a facedown card of his own."

"Stop reading Thomas's mind and fight fair, you dirty pirate!" shouted Lily.

Back in the duel field below...

"I would, but where would fun be in playing fair?" Sailor John asked mockingly.

"It's my turn!" declared Thomas, drawing a card.

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 3700)  
 **Deck** : (33)  
 **Current Hand (5)** : Big Shield Gardna, Altar of Restoration, Sangan, Berfomet, and Summoned Skull

* * *

"So, you've drawn the Summoned Skull?" Sailor John spoke up, making Thomas gasp. The drawn card was indeed Summoned Skull. "Well? Was I right?"

"Be quiet!" snapped Thomas, growing frustrated. "I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode!"

The warrior with the big shield materialized in a defensive stance (Level: 4/ATK: 100/DEF: 2600).

"Of course, I knew you were gonna play that monster." shrugged Sailor John, making his opponent swear in disgust. "No matter, I'll bust through it without any trouble."

Without another word, the pirate leader drew his next card.

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Sailor John (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (33)  
 **Current Hand (3)** : Polymerization, Admiral Gigas, and Damage Sponge(!)

* * *

Smiling at what he drew, Sailor John held up his drawn card.

"I'll activate the Spell card Damage Sponge!"

Thomas recognized the card. "Now you won't take any battle damage for the rest of your turn."

"Exactly!" Sailor John laughed, finally entering the battle phase. "Pirate Soldier, attack Big Shield Gardna now!"

Pirate Soldier obeyed, firing his pistol at the large shielded warrior.

"But Big Shield Gardna has too much defense points." James objected.

"Unfortunately, it also has a very big side effect." Edward pointed out. "Watch what will happen now."

Suddenly, Big Shield Gardna switched to attack mode.

"Why'd he switch to attack mode?" asked Percy.

"That's Big Shield Gardna's effect." explained Edward.

"And Big Shield Gardna only has 100 attack points!" Emily exclaimed.

"Red Archery Girl, attack Big Shield Gardna now!" commanded Sailor John.

Red Archery Girl obeyed and readied her bow and arrow... but the attack never happened.

"Go Trap card!" called Thomas, holding a hand out as his facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "Spellbinding Circle!"

A large mystical circle appeared around Red Archery Girl and weakened her (ATK: 1400 - 700).

"Oh no!" Sailor John wailed, sounding obviously sarcastic. "Now my attack has been stopped!"

But Thomas knew that something odd was going on.

"Why'd he attack if he knew what Trap card I was going to use?" he thought to himself. "It doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't make any sense?" Sailor John spoke up, making Thomas realize his mind was read again. The pirate captain gave an innocent look. "I'm sorry, were those private thoughts?"

"It's my go!" growled Thomas, drawing a card.

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 3700)  
 **Deck** : (32)  
 **Current Hand (5)** : Altar of Restoration, Sangan, Berfomet, Summoned Skull, and Exchange

* * *

"Now I'll sacrifice my Big Shield Gardna!" he went on, watching as his lone monster vanished in a blue streak. "And now, I call forth Summoned Skull!"

Appearing in place of Big Shield Gardna was the large skeleton looking monster (Level: 6/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1200).

"Attack Red Archery Girl!" commanded Thomas. "Lightning Strike!"

Summoned Skull obeyed, charging itself with electricity. But Sailor John, as usual, was ready.

"I activate Trap Displacement!" He poked a button on his Duel Disk, causing the facedown card to flip up and reveal itself. "Watch now, as your Spellbinding Circle is about to get a new target!"

The Spellbinding Circle disappeared from Red Archery Girl (ATK: 700 - 1400), and instead appeared on Summoned Skull, weakening it (ATK: 2500 - 1800).

"Oh no!" cried Thomas. "Now my Skull is weaker!"

"That's too bad, Thomas." Sailor John chuckled. "Now your mighty Summoned Skull is a mere shell of its former self."

Thomas merely growled as he watched Sailor John draw his next card.

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : Sailor John (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (32)  
 **Current Hand (3)** : Polymerization, Admiral Gigas, and Pot of Greed

* * *

"Well now, I think I'll lay down Pot of Greed." Sailor John held out his drawn card. "With it, I can draw two more cards."

He does so. The pirate leader now had Battleship and Grand Missile added to his hand.

"I'm sure you recognize this monster, Thomas." he stated, holding up his Battleship monster card. "I'll tribute both of my monsters to summon Battleship in attack mode!"

The two monsters disappeared in blue streaks, and in their place was the huge armed pirate ship (Level: 9/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2500).

"Superior duel power, Thomas me lad!" Sailor John laughed in triumph. "You'll never stop me now!"

Up on the balcony, Gordon had finally had enough.

"Sailor John!" he called out angrily. "If you won't tell me where my Aunt and Uncle are, then I'll just go and find them myself!"

"Go ahead and try." Sailor John continued to laugh. "You'll never find them!"

Gordon took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself before turning and started running out of the area. Before he got too far, Edward called out to him.

"Gordon, you can't go alone!"

"I don't care!" shouted Gordon. "My Aunt and Uncle are in danger, and I'm going to find them!"

"Henry and I are going with you!" James called out.

"This is my family we're talking about! It doesn't concern you!"

"We know!" Henry pointed out.

"And quite frankly, we don't care." James added boldly. "Despite our little spats in the past, we're your friends and always will be, Gordon. Never forget that."

After what seemed like forever...

"Alright." sighed Gordon, admitting defeat. "Let's go."

James and Henry both wasted no time in joining their friend. The rest of the gang watched as the three older boys left the chamber.

"Be careful." Lady whispered.

Back in the duel field below, Sailor John didn't look too worried that Gordon, Henry, and James were off to search for his hideout.

"Even if they find the hideout." he thought to himself. "The rest of my pirates will be ready to deal with those brats."

With that thought on hand, Sailor John continued with his turn, taking a card from his hand and inserting it into his Duel Disk.

"I activate the Equip Spell card Grand Missile!" he declared, just as the card materialized face-up. "This card grants my Battleship an extra 400 attack points."

Battleship's power grew (ATK: 2900 - 3400).

"But your monster can't inflict damage due to its own effect." Thomas pointed out.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten that detail." Sailor John replied. "But now the second effect of my Spell card activates! As a side effect, effect monsters equipped with this card cannot use their abilities. Meaning my Battleship's effect will be nullified so long as Grand Missile is equipped to it!"

Up on the balcony, everyone else didn't like the sound of that one bit.

"That means Battleship will be able to inflict battle damage!" cried Percy.

Back in the duel field below...

"Battleship-" commanded Sailor John, "-blast Summoned Skull to ashes with Cannonball Barrage!"

Battleship obeyed, aiming all of the cannons on the ship and firing them off at once.

"Say farewell to your Summoned Skull!"

The cannonballs struck Summoned Skull, destroying it.

"That doesn't look too good." Percy commented. "One of Thomas's best monsters was destroyed!"

"Along with quite a bit of his life points, too!" Toby added.

Back in the duel field below, Thomas braced himself as he sustained heavy damage (LP: 2200).

"If I were you-" warned Sailor John. "-I'd surrender right about now. Your mind's an open book, Thomas. I know every single strategy you think of and every way to counter it. There is nothing you can do to stop me, so why bother to keep going?"

"Because if I do, then Discord's life will be ruined." answered Thomas. "Me and my friends would be forced to join your crew, you would get to keep Spencer and his family's company, and you would get away with all of the other crimes you've committed!" The blue-haired boy pointed fiercely at Sailor John. "I will never surrender to you!"

"Suit yourself." Sailor John sighed, shrugging uncaringly. "But you'll just lose either way. Now make your move."

"As you wish!" Thomas growled, drawing his card. "Here goes!"

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 2200)  
 **Deck** : (31)  
 **Current Hand (5)** : Altar of Restoration, Sangan, Berfomet, Exchange, and Card Destruction

* * *

As before, the Millennium Eye symbol started glowing golden yellow as Sailor John chuckled sinisterly.

"Planning to use Card Destruction are we?"

"Stop doing that!" snapped Thomas. "It's getting very annoying!"

"Don't blame me if you're losing to me." mocked Sailor John. "You should have prepared your deck better for this duel."

Up on the balcony, the rest of the teenagers were getting sick of Sailor John mocking their blue-haired friend.

"That Sailor John." Percy seethed. "He really ticks me off!"

"Me too." Toby agreed.

In frustration, Thomas held out his drawn card.

"I activate Card Destruction!" he announced. "Now both of us must discard our hands and draw the same number of cards we both had prior to discarding!"

Both duelists discarded their current hands and drew a certain number of cards from their decks (Thomas: 4, Sailor John: 2). Thomas had drawn Dark Magician Girl, Soul Taker, Magic Formula, and Multiply. Sailor John, however, quickly smiled.

"Planning to use Soul Taker on my monster so you can summon your Dark Magician Girl, are you?" he asked snidely. "A clever move too. Why? Because it would get rid of my strongest monster and leave me open for a direct attack."

Thomas just growled in annoyance at Sailor John.

"I'm sorry, did I say that out loud?" The pirate captain continued to mock the blue-haired boy. "Or are you upset that I was right on the button?"

"Don't listen to him!" Patch called out. "He's just trying to make you lose your cool!"

Thomas looked up to his right and nodded quickly, before going and sliding a card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk.

"I activate Soul Taker!"

The mentioned Spell card materialized face-up on the field.

"By granting you 1000 life points-" explained Thomas, readying another card. "-I can tribute your own monster. By doing so, I can also go and play a high level monster."

"Very well." Sailor John said calmly (LP: 5000). "Tribute my Battleship."

"Don't mind if I do! I tribute Battleship to tribute summon Dark Magician Girl!"

Battleship vanished in a blue streak, and in its place (on Thomas's side of the field) came one of Thomas's ace monsters; Dark Magician Girl (Level: 6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700).

"Yes!" cheered Lily. "Now Thomas can turn this duel around!"

"Hold on." Edward interrupted. "Take a look at Sailor John down there."

"Why?" asked Mavis.

"See the look on his face?" Edward pointed out.

The friends looked at the pirate captain below. It was like he was expecting Thomas to summon his female spellcaster-type monster.

"It's like he isn't looking worried." gasped Emily.

"He must be up to something." agreed Toby.

Back in the duel field, Thomas wasn't finished his turn just yet. He held up another Spell card from his hand.

"Now I equip Dark Magician Girl with Magic Formula!" he announced. "This increases Dark Magician Girl's attack power by 500 points!"

A large spellbook appeared before the female spellcaster-type monster and she began reading it, causing her to glow pink as her strength went up (ATK: 2000 - 2500).

"Attack Sailor John directly!" Thomas commanded. "Dark Burning Attack!"

Dark Magician Girl was more than happy to obey, firing a blast of pink magic from her wand at Sailor John.

"I special summon from my hand Flatboat of Washington in defense mode!" yelled Sailor John, setting a card from his hand onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk.

"You what?!" cried Thomas.

"If I'm about to be attacked directly-" explained Sailor John. "-then I can automatically summon this monster from my hand, and I can also draw an extra card."

A large wooden boat from the American Revolution with a Militia standing in the boat appeared (Level: 2/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) as Sailor John drew another card.

"And best of all! As long as my monster is in defense mode, it cannot be destroyed by battle!"

The blast hit the boat, but it did nothing to it. This caused Thomas to growl in dismay, and Dark Magician Girl to feel rather disappointed.

"This isn't fair!" complained Percy. "It's almost like Sailor John's cards were designed to be nearly unstoppable!"

"We can't give up hope that Thomas will win!" insisted Emily. "He has to succeed, or else the whole world could be doomed."

Down below, there was nothing more Thomas could do.

"My turn is over now."

Sailor John only drew his next card.

* * *

 **Turn Nine** : Sailor John (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (27)  
 **Current Hand (3)** : Spell Reproduction, Dark Hole, and Lightning Blade

* * *

"For my turn, I'll activate the Spell card Spell Reproduction!" The pirate captain announced, slotting the card into his Duel Disk. On cue, the mentioned Spell card materialized face-up on the field. "Now by discarding two Spell cards from my hand to the graveyard, I can add any Spell card from my graveyard to my hand."

Sailor John sent his two remaining spells to the grave and another one came out of the graveyard.

"And I think I'll add Polymerization to my hand."

Thomas went into his thoughts. "He must need it for the summon of the Five-Headed Dragon."

"And with that, I end my turn." said Sailor John.

(elsewhere...)

While all of that was occurring, Gordon, Henry, and James were each on a bus heading back into the city.

"Now where do we start looking?" asked Henry. "Because I'm drawing a complete blank."

"If I were a disgraceful pirate-" mumbled Gordon. "-where would I keep my prisoners?"

"Probably a ship." James spoke up. "But these pirates don't seem to have a ship of their own around here."

"Perhaps we should look around the city and see if we can find any of those roaming pirates." Henry suggested wisely.

Gordon nodded. "Good idea."

And thus the bus drove across the Golden Gate Bridge.

(elsewhere...)

A little while later, Gordon, James, and Henry were each back in downtown San Francisco searching for pirates.

"Anything?" James asked Henry, who was looking into an alleyway.

"Nothing yet." said Henry.

Gordon sighed. "Sailor John must've recalled his men to the hideout after he arrived at Discord's mansion."

"But where IS their hideout?" asked James. "That's the one thing we DON'T know."

Henry soon gave up and walked back to his two friends.

"I'm afraid Gordon's right." he groaned. "The pirates were all probably recalled back to their hideout."

Angrily, Gordon kicked an empty soda can that was lying nearby into the alleyway.

"We can't give up!" The tall, blue-haired boy shouted. "Sailor John's got my Aunt and Uncle held captive with the rest of those pirates, and I won't rest until they're free again!"

Suddenly, there was a voice echoing in the alleyway.

"OW! Stupid soda cans!"

"Huh? Did you both hear that?" asked Henry.

"Sure did." Gordon seemed to grin. "I think we might have found ourselves a pirate!"

"Then come on!" James ran into the alleyway.

Gordon and Henry both followed behind.

(elsewhere...)

Back inside Discord's mansion, Thomas and Sailor John both stared each other down. Discord, meanwhile, sat in his seat and went over his thoughts.

"As long as Sailor John wields the Millennium Eye." The creator of Duel Monsters thought to himself. "Thomas-boy can't seem to get through to his life points. Unless he comes up with a proper counter before John can summon the Five-Headed Dragon, it won't look too good for everyone else."

Thomas, meanwhile, was stuck in his own thoughts, too...

"As long as Sailor John's got that Flatboat of Washington in defense mode, I can't reach his life points. And no matter what card I draw or what strategy I plan, he'll just find a way to counter it. What am I going to do?"

"You can do nothing!" Sailor John spoke up aloud, having read Thomas's mind. "Don't you see? You can't win against me! But if you want to continue duelling, then go ahead and make your move."

Thomas, in a fit of frustration, drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn Ten** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 2150)  
 **Deck** : (26)  
 **Current Hand (2)** : Multiply and Sage's Stone

* * *

Like before, however, Sailor John's Millennium Eye glowed a golden yellow as he went and read Thomas's mind.

"You've drawn Sage's Stone." he remarked. "And since you control Dark Magician Girl, you'll use that Spell card to call from your deck the Dark Magician."

Thomas scowled. "Dammit!"

Back on the balcony...

"Does this guy ever shut up?" asked Mavis, growing irritated.

"Not when he currently holds the upper hand." Lady answered.

"And since Flatboat of Washington's still in defense mode-" added Toby. "-it can't be destroyed in battle, meaning Thomas can't touch Sailor John's life points."

Down below, Sailor John was laughing harder than ever before.

"What are you gonna do now, boy?" he shouted psychotically. "If you can't even help yourself?!"

* * *

 **To be Continued!**


	36. Showdown on the Seas (3)

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

Opening up inside Discord's mansion, Thomas and Sailor John were both still in the middle of their duel.  
-Thomas (LP: 2200) only had Dark Magician Girl (Level: 6/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1700) on his side of the field.  
-Sailor John (LP: 5000) had Flatboat of Washington (Level: 2/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

The blue-haired boy was holding onto a card in his right hand (Sage's Stone) and looking frustrated.

"As long as that Flatboat's out-" he thought to himself. "-I can't reach Sailor John's life points. And no matter what I draw, he'll easily find a way to counter it!"

"I can hear you, you know." The voice of Sailor John cut in. The pirate captain's Millennium Eye glowing golden yellow. "You might as well play that Sage's Stone card you've drawn."

Up on the balcony, the remaining teenagers were not happy with Sailor John holding the upper hand.

"This really bites!" complained Percy. "Thomas has to win this duel! But as long as Sailor John reads his mind, it's impossible."

"It's like Sailor John had this all planned out from the beginning!" Patch added.

Back in the duel field below, Thomas finally held out his card.

"I activate Sage's Stone!" he announced. "Since I control a Dark Magician Girl on my side of the field, I can special summon from my deck..." As Thomas spoke, a card slipped from his deck and he took hold of it and held it out. "...Dark Magician!"

The purple clad magician appeared (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100).

"Well, the good news Thomas has two monsters with 2500 attack on his side of the field." said Lily, looking on the bright side.

"The bad news-" Toby spoke up. "-is that it wouldn't matter, anyway."

Back in the duel field below...

"So what if you've got your best monster out?" laughed Sailor John. "You can't touch my life points, so it was a wasted turn."

Thomas grimaced. "My turn...is over."

"Then back over to me!" Sailor John drew his card. "I draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Eleven** : Sailor John (LP: 5000)  
 **Deck** : (26)  
 **Current Hand (2)** : Polymerization and Card of Sanctity

* * *

His drawn card was the Card of Sanctity Spell card.

"Now for a favourite of mine." The pirate captain held his drawn card out. "Card of Sancity!"

Suddenly, the mentioned Spell card materialized face-up on the field.

"Now we both draw from our respective decks until we hold six cards in our hands."

Thomas and Sailor John both drew five cards from their decks.  
-Thomas drew Magical Hats, Black Luster Soldier, Gaia the Fierce Knight, Magicians Unite, and Mirror Force  
-Sailor John drew Cost Down, Final Artillery Battleship(!), De-Spell, Chaos Dragon, and Lava Dragon.

"Next I'll activate Cost Down!" Sailor John slotted his card into his Duel Disk. "By discarding one card from my hand, the star level of all monster cards in my hand are lowered by two for the remainder of the turn!"

He held up the De-Spell Spell card and sent it to his graveyard. From there, he took and readied another card

"Now I'll sacrifice my Flatboat to summon the ultimate pirate ship!" declared Sailor John, holding up his next monster card. "Arise - Final Artillery Battleship!"

Appearing in the place of Flatboat of Washington was a pirate ship that looked to be even bigger than Battleship—not to mention more heavily armed (Level: 8 - 6/ATK: 3500/DEF: 2000). No one on the balcony liked the looks of things, right now.

"That thing is huge!" wailed Patch.

"And it has 3500 attack points!" added Lady.

"That thing could crush any of Thomas's two monsters!" exclaimed Mavis.

"That's true." agreed Edward. "But thankfully that monster cannot attack on the turn it was summoned."

"Your friend is right." The voice of Sailor John pointed out. Even then, the pirate captain kept his sinister smile. "I end my turn."

* * *

 **Title: Showdown in the Seas, Part 3**

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in San Francisco, around an alleyway, there were some shouts and sounds of a person getting roughed up. Inside the alleyway, Gordon angrily brought a pirate up to the wall.

"Okay, tell me quick!" The tall, blue-haired boy seethed, resisting the urge to beat the pirate to death. "Where's your hideout!"

"Why should I tell the likes of you?" asked the pirate.

"Because you have my Uncle an Aunt, the Duke and Duchess of Boxford respectively, held captive! You've kidnapped them to force my own cousin, Spencer Gresley, to join the tournament!"

"Got that right." James nodded in agreement. "So, unless you want to get beaten up even further, you'll listen and take us to your hideout!"

"Alright, alright!" surrendered the pirate. "I'll take you to the hideout."

"This had better not be a trick." warned Henry.

"It's not, it's not!" The pirate protested. "I'm telling you the truth!"

"Well, get going!" ordered Gordon sternly.

The pirate nodded reluctantly and the tall, blue-haired boy lowered him to the ground. Once he was on his feet, the pirate gestured with his fingers to follow him and began to lead the three Tidmouth Teens out of the alleyway.

(elsewhere...)

Back inside Discord's mansion, Thomas was in a tight spot. While the blue-haired boy was safe for the moment, he needed a plan to turn the duel around. The bad news? Since Sailor John could read his mind, nothing Thomas came up with would work.

"There's just got to be a way." he thought to himself. "Something that I can come up with to turn the duel into my favor."

Up on the balcony, Emily was feeling worried about Thomas's predicament.

"Thomas..." The dark green-haired girl thought to herself. "I wish I could help you..."

Back in the duel field below, Thomas drew a card as it was his turn.

"It's my turn now!"

* * *

 **Turn Twelve** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 2200)  
 **Deck** : (20)  
 **Current Hand (7)** : Multiply, Magical Hats, Black Luster Soldier, Gaia the Fierce Knight, Magicians Unite, Mirror Force, and Valkyrion the Magna Warrior

* * *

"For my turn, I'll conceal both my magicians with the Spell card Magical Hats!" Thomas held out his drawn card. "Behold one of my best plays!"

"Great move, Thomas!" called out Emily.

Four large hats appeared on the field, concealing Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl.

"Now if you want to destroy them-" said Thomas, now giving a small smirk. "-you'll have to find them first."

Suddenly, Sailor John gave a loud, maniacal laugh.

"Huh?"

Up on the balcony, the rest of the gang was confused.

"What's he laughing at?" Toby asked, sounding puzzled.

Back in the duel field, Sailor John soon ceased his laughter as he gave his opponent a deadly smile.

"Did you forget my Millennium Eye?" The pirate captain asked dangerously. "All I need to do is read your mind, and I'll know exactly where your magicians are."

Thomas looked shocked. This meant even Magical Hats wouldn't help him now. Up on the balcony, Emily looked more worried for her friend than ever before.

"Poor, Thomas." she thought to herself. "I wish there was a way I could help him."

As the dark green-haired closed her eyes, she suddenly felt like she was somewhere else.

(elsewhere...)

When Emily opened her eyes back up, to her surprise, she was in some sort of room with in a pyramid.

"W-Where am I?"

"Emily?" came a voice (male).

Emily turned around and saw a just as confused Thomas standing nearby.

"Thomas!" gasped Emily. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." admitted Thomas, looking around. "I was just think how I failed to defeat Sailor John, and when... when I closed my eyes and opened them, I found myself here."

"I was thinking of how to help you." said Emily. "When I closed my eyes and opened them, I ended up here too."

"Someone must have brought us both here." commented Thomas. "But who?"

"We did." said a new voice (female).

There was also a high-pitched 'kuri'. Thomas and Emily both turned to their left and saw something.

"Is that...?" Thomas began.

"Yes... It's my Wingweaver?" Emily finished. "And that's also my own Kuriboh... Kuribon."

Thomas was amazed. "More Duel Spirits..."

Yes, the two Duel Spirits were Emily's Wingweaver, and a female Kuriboh called Kuribon.

"Welcome." smiled the angelic-like monster, greeting the two teenagers.

The Kuribon happily motioned her small, ball-like about in greeting, causing the two teens to sheepishly wave back as to be polite.

"H-How did you get us here?" asked Emily.

"We were informed by the boy's two Duel Spirits." answered Wingweaver.

"You mean...Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl?" questioned Thomas. "You know them?"

"Yes." nodded Wingweaver. "Kuribon and I have sensed that you were both in danger from that ruthless pirate. Especially since now possess one of the seven Millennium Items."

Thomas frowned. "The Millennium Eye."

"But what are the Millennium Items?" quizzed Emily. "I've never heard of any of them before."

"The Millennium Items were created thousands of years ago during the time of Egyptian kings to protect Egypt." explained Wingweaver. "As I'm sure you were informed, Egyptian Kings did battle with real monsters and magic for riches and glory. From these Shadow Games erupted a war that threatened to destroy the world, until a brave and powerful Pharaoh locked the dark magic away, imprisoning it within the seven Millennium Items."

Thomas and Emily both looked at each other, and then back over to Wingweaver, who continued to speak.

"As you know, the Millennium Eye is capable of allowing the user to read the minds of others... But I can tell you that there is a way to get around that power."

"How?" asked Thomas.

"You two."

Thomas and Emily both gasp. "What?" They both gawked.

"Us?" The former asked.

"How?" The latter added.

"Believe this, you two... This is very important" Wingweaver said softly. "You two, along with the boy Spencer, are the chosen ones."

"Chosen ones?" blinked Thomas.

"You will know more about that when the time comes." Wingweaver explained, smiling gently. "As for countering the Millennium Eye's power... you two must work together as one."

Emily was beyond confused. "Work as one? But Thomas is the one dueling."

"Link your minds as one. This way, Sailor John won't be able to read your thoughts."

"But how do we even do that?" questioned Thomas. "This is all so confusing."

"You'll know how." answered Wingweaver. "Now, farewell. I'm sure we'll meet again, one day."

Kuribon happily motioned her small body in a way that meant ' _ **goodbye**_ ', just before her and Wingweaver both vanished. Once they were alone, Thomas looked to Emily.

"What do you think?" The blue-haired boy asked immediately.

"Perhaps Wingweaver has an idea there." said Emily. "If we link our minds, Sailor John won't be able to predict your moves."

"But, Emily-" Thomas protested, taking his friend by both her hands. "-I can't put you in potential danger. Not after what almost happened to you when you were kidnapped by one of Sailor John's commanders."

"But we're friends, Thomas. And friends help each other no matter what the danger is."

With that said, Emily gave her blue-haired friend a pleading look.

"Please?" The dark green-haired girl begged. "Let me help you."

Thomas couldn't resist those eyes. Although he did not want to put his friend (and love interest) in potential anger, he was willing to allow Emily to help him in some way to win the duel.

"Oh, all right." sighed Thomas, but then gave a confident look. "Let's do it, together!"

(elsewhere...)

Outside, Sailor John took his turn.

"It's my turn! Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Thirteen** : Sailor John (LP: 5000)  
 **Deck** : (20)  
 **Current Hand (4)** : Polymerization, Chaos Dragon, Lava Dragon, and Earth Dragon

* * *

"Now then, boy, since I know where your Dark Magician Girl is, I'll take her out first!" The pirate captain announced, entering the battle phase. "Attack the hat on the left! Lethal Cannon Fire!"

Up on the balcony, the teenagers (minus Emily) were worried. The huge pirate ship fired its cannons at the hat, causing an explosion to erupt on the field. When the smoke cleared, the hat was shown to be...empty.

"WHAT?!" cringed Sailor John. "I missed?!"

"Bust my buttons!" Percy also cried out. "Sailor John actually missed!"

"But how?" Patch gawked.

"Sailor John should have been able to find them since was reading Thomas's mind." added Toby. "Did Thomas change his mind?"

"But even if he did, Sailor John would've immediately read it again." Mavis pointed out. "Somehow, Thomas must have blocked the Millennium Eye's power."

"But how?" Edward seemed to demand.

"I'm the one." The voice of Emily spoke up.

The rest of the group looked at the dark green-haired girl.

"You helped Thomas block Sailor John's Mind Scan?" asked Edward. "How?"

"Well I know this is going to sound...out of this world." Emily stated. "But when I closed my eyes earlier, I found myself, along with Thomas, in another world. We discussed how to stop Sailor John's power and such, and-"

"Say no more." said Edward, interrupting his dark green-haired friend. "I sorta know what you're talking about."

"You do?"

The intelligent, blue-haired boy nodded. "Yes. You've somehow linked your minds so that it was as if Sailor John was dueling you both and couldn't read Thomas's mind."

"I'm a little confused." groaned Percy, feeling like his head was hurting. "How exactly does that even work?"

"As long as Thomas and I keep our minds linked." said Emily. "He'll be able to know my thoughts and I'll know his. This will keep Sailor John from reading Thomas's mind, making the duel more fair."

Percy and the rest of the gang never knew that their friend had such strong feelings for Thomas. While most of them knew Emily has had a crush on him for a while, they didn't know that those feelings were so strong. Down below, Thomas was able to get some gloating.

"Looks like your Millennium Eye failed you." he teased. "You've guessed wrong, and that means my Dark Magician Girl is safe from harm. Too bad!"

Sailor John was very cross. "You dare to mock the power of my Millennium Eye?!" he snarled. "Your words will be your downfall!"

"I think not."

"What are you babbling on about?!" The pirate leader demanded.

And so, Thomas started to give a passionate speech.

"You may have the powers of the Millennium Eye." began Thomas. "But there's one thing you don't have; the power of friendship on your side. The only downfall this duel will bring will be your own, Sailor John." With that said, he drew his card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Fourteen** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 2200)  
 **Deck** : (19)  
 **Current Hand (7)** : Multiply, Black Luster Soldier, Gaia the Fierce Knight, Magicians Unite, Mirror Force, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, and Megamorph

* * *

"Mind Scan!" thought Sailor John, activating the Millennium Eye. Suddenly, the power shorted out. "What the-?!"

"Trying to read his mind?" called Emily from the balcony. "Well I won't let you!"

"Y-You-!" Sailor John seethed.

"That's right." Emily bravely confirmed. "I've somehow made my mind linked to Thomas's so you can't read his thoughts. This makes the duel more fair."

Sailor John growled. "No matter! I may have missed this turn, but on my next turn I'll get one of those blasted magicians!"

"I'm afraid it'll have to wait." Thomas interrupted, and took a look at the card he drew, gasping at what he saw. "This is one of Spencer's cards, and one I'll definitely use later on." He added the card to his hand and took another one, slotting it into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

A facedown card materialized.

(elsewhere...)

Somewhere alongside the cove, the pirate lead Gordon, Henry, and James to a cave.

"This is it." he sighed.

"Thanks a ton." nodded Henry.

Suddenly, the pirate grinned. "Just because you found it doesn't mean... OOF!"

He was suddenly cut off mid-sentence as he collapsed onto the ground. Turns out James had smashed him in the back of the head with a large rock, knocking the man out cold.

"Nicely done, James." Gordon grinned with approval.

"Thanks." James grinned back. "Now let's go save your Aunt and Uncle."

The three teenagers entered the hideout.

(elsewhere...)

Back inside Discord's mansion, the owner of the building was looking pleased.

"Thomas-boy and Emily are both working together to defeat Sailor John." The jolly man thought to himself. "Looks like the second chosen one has been—well, she has been chosen."

Sailor John, meanwhile, grew crosser.

"I will not be outwitted by a mere child!" The pirate captain yelled, drawing his card. "I'll destroy your magicians one way or another!"

* * *

 **Turn Fifteen** : Sailor John (LP: 5000)  
 **Deck** : (19)  
 **Current Hand (5)** : Polymerization, Chaos Dragon, Lava Dragon, Earth Dragon, and De-Spell

* * *

"I play a second copy of De-Spell to destroy your Dark Magician Girl's equip card!" He held his card out. "Say goodbye to Magic Formula!"

The face-up Magic Formula Equip Spell card was destroyed.

"Now for your magicians. Attack, my Battleship, destroy the hat on the far left!"

Final Artillery Battleship obeyed and fired off more cannonballs and struck the hat, causing another explosion and cloud of smoke.

"Did I get one of them?" Sailor John asked himself. But when the smoke cleared, the hat was shown to be empty. "Damn!"

But since the two Hat tokens were destroyed, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl were both drawn out again.

"Now both your magicians are out in the open!" said Sailor John gleefully. "So next turn, I'll destroy one or both them! Now make your move."

"Gladly!" Thomas accepted, drawing his card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Sixteen** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 2200)  
 **Deck** : (18)  
 **Current Hand (7)** : Multiply, Black Luster Soldier, Gaia the Fierce Knight, Magicians Unite, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, Megamorph, and Spell Reproduction

* * *

"For my turn, I'll activate Spell Reproduction!" Thomas slotted the card into his Duel Disk, causing the card to materialize face-up. "Now by sending two Spell cards from my hand to the graveyard, I can add another Spell card back to my hand."

He discarded the Magicians Unite Spell card and Multiply Spell card to the graveyard, causing another Spell card to slide out of the graveyard. Thomas then took it and held it out.

"No matter what card you get, it will not help you." insisted Sailor John.

"The card I've chosen is Altar of Restoration!" Thomas declared, holding his card up. "As you know, by banishing two cards from the top of my deck, I can add any one card from my graveyard back to my hand!"

"A waste of a move!"

"Then attack me." smirked Thomas, having entered the end phase. "And see if you're right or not."

Back on the balcony...

"What's Thomas doing?" asked Percy. "His monsters aren't strong enough to stop that monster."

"He still has that facedown card of his." Edward pointed out. "And since Emily has her own mind synced with Thomas's, Sailor John has no idea what it is."

"Let's hope it's a good one." prayed Mavis.

Emily continued to watch the duel down below. "We can do it, Thomas." she thought to herself. "I won't let you down."

Back in the duel field below...

"My turn!" seethed Sailor John, drawing a card.

* * *

 **Turn Seventeen** : Sailor John (LP: 5000)  
 **Deck** : (18)  
 **Current Hand (5)** : Polymerization, Chaos Dragon, Lava Dragon, Earth Dragon, and Storm Dragon

* * *

"I activate my Battleship's special ability! By banishing any five cards from my graveyard, I can target and destroy up to two cards from the opponent's hand!"

Five cards (Red Archery Girl, Tears of the Mermaid, Battleship, Trap Displacement, and Grand Missile) slid out of Sailor John's graveyard one-by-one while fading away into oblivion.

"Now I'll be able to destroy any two cards in your hand!" Sailor John shouted in anger. "Go, wipe out two cards in Thomas's hand!"

Final Artillery Battleship obeyed, firing cannonballs at Thomas.

"Time to see what cards I've destroyed!"

When the smoke cleared, Thomas was shown to have lost Megamorph (Equip Spell) and Black Luster Soldier (Ritual Monster), much to his dismay.

"No!" Thomas cried out, shocked to have lost the Megamorph Equip Spell card.

"Well, I'm afraid your problems aren't over yet!" gloated Sailor John, pointing to his monster. "When my monster successfully takes out a card in your hand, Final Artillery Battleship's attack points double for the remainder of the turn!"

Final Artillery Battleship drew even stronger (ATK: 3500 - 7000).

"Oh no!" cried Lady. "If Sailor John attacks any of Thomas's monsters, he'll lose!"

Back in the duel field below, the battle phase commenced...

"Final Artillery Battleship!" commanded Sailor John. "Attack, and win me this duel!"

Final Artillery Battleship obeyed, firing off more cannonballs from its cannons towards the two spellcaster monsters. The Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl both watched in horror as they waited for their impending fate.

"It's over, boy!" Sailor John laughed in triumph. "I win!"

But Thomas smirked. "Are you sure it's over?"

"What do you mean?"

"Facedown card, open!" announced Thomas, poking a button on his Duel Disk. "Holy Barrier - Mirror Force!"

The facedown card on Thomas's side of the field flipped up and revealed itself.

"Not Mirror Force! Not that!" screamed Sailor John in horror.

"Because Sailor John couldn't read Thomas's mind-" Edward stated. "-he didn't know anything about Mirror Force."

A large mirror-like shield protected Thomas's magicians from the barrage of cannonballs before forcing them back towards Final Artillery Battleship, destroying it in a massive explosion.

"This can't be!"

"And now you're wide open for an attack!" Thomas declared, drawing his card.

* * *

 **Turn Eighteen** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 2200)  
 **Deck** : (17)  
 **Current Hand (4)** : Gaia the Fierce Knight, Altar of Restoration, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, and Kuriboh

* * *

The battle phase commenced...

"The time has come for you to pay for your crimes!" The blue-haired boy pointed forth. "Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl! Combine your powers together and strike down Sailor John!"

The two magicians obeyed, blasting Sailor John with blasts of magic from their respective weapons. Struck by the Double Dark Magic Attack, Sailor John let loose a scream of pain as he was thrown back a good distance.

"Yes!" cheered Patch. "Thomas wins!"

"The duel isn't done yet" Edward pointed out. "Sailor John had 5000 life points thanks to Thomas using Soul Taker earlier. Not to mention Dark Magician Girl lost her Magic Formula power up earlier thanks to De-Spell. So Sailor John only has 500 life points left."

He was right. Sailor John, as the smoke cleared, was breathing hard—but he was still in the game (LP: 500).

"You've lost almost all of your life points in one move, Sailor John." declared Thomas. "One more attack and this duel is over."

Sailor John cast a furious glance over to his enemy. There was no way he would lose this duel and give up his plans for gaining access to the secrets of the carvings in Egypt.

"That Thomas kid is more intriguing than I first thought." The pirate captain thought to himself. "He's managed to get this far against me before I can call out my ultimate weapon."

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile, inside the pirate's hideout, Gordon, Henry, and James were still searching for Mr. and Mrs Gresley (Boxford).

"Aunt Leslie!" called Gordon. "Uncle Jim! Where are you?!"

"We're here to rescue you two!" added James.

"We're over here, kids!" The voice of Mr. Gresley (Boxford).

Before long, the three teenagers looked over and spotted the cage.

"Aunt Leslie, Uncle Jim!" cried Gordon, running over.

"Gordon!" Henry exclaimed, joining his friend.

Gordon, Henry, and James each managed to get to the cage containing the prisoners.

"Thank goodness." sighed Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) with relief. "You've come for us."

"Don't worry." reassured Gordon. "We're going to get you out of here."

"Thank you." Skiff suddenly spoke up.

James was the first to notice the young boy. "Who are you?"

"My name's Skiff." answered Skiff. "I was Sailor John's adopted son, but he lied to me about his plans."

"Wait... YOU'RE Skiff?!" Gordon nearly shouted. "You were the one who won Sailor John that Five-Headed Dragon card!"

"Please don't be angry with him, Gordon." Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) said calmly. "He was too young to know that Sailor John's intentions were truly dark."

"Well, don't worry." nodded Henry, smiling. "We'll get you all out."

With that said, the tall, green-haired boy began picking the lock of the cage.

(elsewhere...)

Back inside Discord's mansion, Sailor John had recovered from his shocked fury and started smiling.

"I have to say, I'm impressed, lad."

"Impressed?" asked Thomas, growing curious. "Why?"

"You've managed to overcome the power of the Millennium Eye." Sailor John replied smoothly. "All thanks to you joining forces with your little girlfriend up there."

Emily continued to watch down below, but didn't say a word back to the pirate captain... And this allowed Sailor John to continue speaking...

"However, you still won't be able to win this duel."

"That's what you think." retorted Thomas. "I have the upper hand."

"For now." Sailor John corrected, his Millennium Eye glowing yellow. "But I still hold the ultimate trump card."

As he spoke, purple fog started appearing around the duelling platform. This alarmed everyone in the chamber, from Discord to the teenagers up on the balcony.

"Grease and oil!" Mavis shrieked. "What's that fog down there?!"

"John!" shouted Discord, sitting up from his seat. "What's going on?!"

"Oh, nothing." shrugged Sailor John. "I just thought it was time to make the game more interesting."

"Interesting?!" Thomas blinked, not realizing the true danger he was about to be put in. "What are you doing to make it interesting?"

The purple fog started to cover the whole platform (as well as the area where Discord was sitting in), creating a dark realm of a sort.

"You and I will finish this little game in the Shadow Realm, Thomas Billinton!" Sailor John laughed psychotically. "And this time, it's winner take all!"

* * *

 **To be Continued!**


	37. Showdown on the Seas (4)

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

Opening up inside Discord's mansion, it would seem Thomas has finally made a comeback with Emily's help, but he wasn't out of the doghouse just yet. Why? Because Sailor John has just taken the duel up a very huge notch. He was using the power of his Millennium Eye to summon lots of purple fog, thus creating a shadowy realm of a sort.

"Umm, what did Sailor John mean by when he said he and Thomas would finish the duel in the...Shadow Realm?" Percy asked nervously.

"I honestly have no clear idea, Percy." Edward said grimly.

Emily, however, couldn't let Thomas get cut off from her, and so started to get up onto the balcony.

"Emily?!" exclaimed Lady. "What are you doing?!"

"Thomas needs my help!" The dark green-haired girl stated firmly. "I'm going down there."

"You can't!" protested Lily, running over. "It's too dangerous!"

"Don't try and stop me!" Emily argued. "It was thanks to me linking my mind to his that he got this far. If we're not linked, then Thomas will be vulnerable to having his mind read!"

With that said, she jumped of the balcony towards the growing purple fog and dark barrier.

"Emily!" screamed Mavis, running over to the part of the balcony where her best friend jumped off of.

Just before the barrier could fully form, Emily had fallen and entered it just in time. Of course, Emily wasn't the only one who was taken into the dark realm; Discord, who was seated nearby when Sailor John started creating the fog and barrier, was also drawn into it too.

"This...is not good." Edward mumbled, as he and everyone else watched in clear shock.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the dark realm, Emily was lying on the floor when she heard a voice calling out to her.

"Emily? Are you all right?"

Emily slowly opened her eyes and looked. The dark green-haired girl soon spotted Thomas, Discord, and Sailor John.

"Thomas?" she moaned. "Discord? W-Where are we?"

"You fools are now with me in the Shadow Realm." announced Sailor John. "A place of eternal suffering."

"John!" Discord angrily began. "I demand to know how you did this!"

"Well, aren't we the curious one." snickered Sailor John. "Didn't you remember looking up info on the Millennium Items, Discord? Each grant the user to also create Shadow Games."

Discord blinked. "Shadow Games? Nothing on my computers told me about the power of the Shadow Games."

"Well, clearly you didn't look hard enough."

* * *

 **Title: Showdown on the Seas, Part 4**

* * *

Thomas, meanwhile, knew what this meant. Ever since he and Emily were both told about the Shadow Games from Wingweaver. However, they didn't know that there was a Shadow Realm.

"Thomas, I'm scared." Emily whimpered, while walking over to Thomas for comfort.

"It's okay." said Thomas, holding Emily close. "We can do this."

"You might want to take a rein-check on that." called out Sailor John, causing both teenagers to look forth. Sailor John was grinning. "Have a look at poor Discord, for example."

Thomas and Emily both did so and gasped. Discord was looking worn out and ill.

"What's...happening...to me?" The jolly man struggled to say, clutching his chest.

"What's the matter, Discord?" teased Sailor John. "Can't take the Shadow Realm?"

Unfortunately, Discord wasn't the only one feeling under the weather. Emily, for example, started to feel the effect of the Shadow Real, too.

"T-Thomas...!" she groaned weakly, falling to her knees.

"Emily!" cried Thomas, holding onto his friend.

"The Shadow Realm certainly is a dangerous place, isn't it?" taunted Sailor John. "You and I seem to have the strength to survive in it, boy, but not your two friends."

Thomas growled angrily at the pirate. Why did that pirate turn the duel into a Shadow Game?

"Tell me!" he shouted. "Why turn this duel into a Shadow Game!? Why do it against me?! WHY?!"

"Well, how else can I manage to make this duel a little harder for you?" asked Sailor John.

Thomas glared for a new seconds before looking down to Emily.

"Emily, you should rest and let me finish the duel alone." The blue-haired boy requested.

"N-no..." refused Emily, trying to stand. "We have to keep our...minds linked."

"This place is too dangerous." argued Thomas. "I don't want to lose you."

"Linking our minds is what got you this far in the duel, Thomas." Emily pointed out. "If you were to duel alone, your mind would be open for Sailor John to read."

"If you two are done arguing." Sailor John interrupted, drawing his card. "I believe it's my turn now."

* * *

 **Turn Nineteen** : Sailor John (LP: 500)  
 **Deck** : (17)  
 **Current Hand (6)** : Polymerization, Chaos Dragon, Lava Dragon, Earth Dragon, Storm Dragon, and Dark-Eyes Illusionist

* * *

"I maybe down, but don't count me out." he continued. "I think I'll summon this bad boy out." Sailor John held out his drawn monster card. "Dark-Eyes Illusionist! Attack mode!"

As he said that, the pirate leader placed his card onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk. On cue, a rather strange looking illusionist with a Millennium Eye for a head appeared (Level: 2/ATK: 0/DEF: 1400).

"A monster with zero attack points?" asked Thomas. "Why would you summon that?"

"Oh, I don't know." Sailor John shrugged innocently. "Perhaps you should attack it...and find out?"

Discord, meanwhile, despite feeling weak, knew full well what would happen if Thomas did go ahead and attack.

"My turn!" Thomas announced, holding up his drawn card.

* * *

 **Turn Twenty** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 2200)  
 **Deck** : (16)  
 **Current Hand (5)** : Gaia the Fierce Knight, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, Altar of Restoration, Kuriboh, and Dark Magic Curtain

* * *

Since Sailor John's power was blocked by Thomas and Emily linking their minds as one, he didn't know what the card was. Not that it mattered to the pirate captain, right now.

"I activate the Spell card Altar of Restoration!" The blue-haired boy held a card out.

On cue, the mentioned Spell card materialized face-up.

"Now by banishing two cards from the top of my deck-" explained Thomas. "-I can return a card in my graveyard to my hand."

He drew two cards and—well, banished them. A card slipped out of his graveyard, and Thomas took hold of it and held it out.

"The card I've chosen is the Black Luster Soldier."

Sailor John merely spat in disgust.

"And since you want me to attack, I'll gladly show you!" Thomas continued. "Dark Magician Girl! Attack Dark-Eyes Illusionist with Dark Burning Attack!"

Dark Magician Girl was more than happy to obey as she fired a magic blast from her wand.

"No, Thomas!" called Discord, managing to weakly sit up. "Call off your attack!"

Too late, Sailor John grinned evilly. "Dark Eyes Illusionist!" he called. "Activate your special ability!

Dark-Eyes Illusionist obeyed, motion both of its hands and casting a spell. Suddenly, the Dark Magician Girl felt herself growing numb in her body as she collapsed onto her knees. The Dark Magician went over and held onto his student out of concern.

"My Dark Magician Girl!" cried Thomas.

"What's happening to her?" Emily asked, sounding scared.

"My Illusionist just prevented your Dark Magician Girl from attacking as long as it remains on the field." explained Sailor John. "And I wouldn't want to try it with your Dark Magician unless you want the same thing to happen to him."

"It's the perfect defense!" cried Thomas.

"Exactly." laughed Sailor John. He then drew his next card. "I draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Twenty-One** : Sailor John (LP: 500)  
 **Deck** : (16)  
 **Current Hand (6)** : Polymerization, Chaos Dragon, Lava Dragon, Earth Dragon, Storm Dragon, and Gift of Generosity(!)

* * *

The pirate captain's drawn card was a Spell card called Gift of Generosity.

"I play this Spell card." He held his drawn card out. "Gift of Generosity. At the cost of giving you 1000 life points, it allows me to draw one card from my deck."

Thomas (LP: 3200) was puzzled. "But why would you do that?"

"Can't a man like me show Generosity once in a while?" asked Sailor John, just as he drew his card. "Besides you know what they say about Generosity. When you help others, you also help yourself."

Thomas and Emily both didn't buy any of that rubbish. They knew their enemy was up to something big. Over to Discord, he was feeling weaker than before.

"I'm not... so sure how long... I can hang in there." The creator of Duel Monsters thought to himself.

Sailor John took one look at his drawn card... and began to laugh loudly and sinisterly.

"The time has come..."

Thomas and Emily both looked confused.

"Huh?" came from Thomas.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Emily demanded.

"I now hold the final card needed to seal your doom." announced Sailor John, adding his card to his hand. "But first, to be on the safe side, I switch Dark-Eyes Illusionist to defense mode."

The illusionist monster took a defensive stance.

"And now-" Sailor John continued, as he slotted his next card into his Duel Disk. "-I activate the Spell card Polymerization!"

The mentioned Spell card materialized face-up.

"Prepare to meet a force unlike any you've ever met before!" Sailor John went on, holding up his five elemental dragon-type monster cards. "I fuse the five monsters in my hand together!"

All of a sudden, five elemental dragons of FIRE, WATER, EARTH, WIND, and DARK all appeared on Sailor John's side of the field. Thomas held his ground. He knew what was coming.

"I only hope I can stand up to it..." The blue-haired boy thought to himself in complete fear.

Emily and Discord both also looked terrified at what was coming. From there, Sailor John began the summon chant...

" _ **Beasts of legends, I fuse together dragons of the following elements! Fire**_..."

Lava Dragon flew upward.

" _ **Water**_..." boomed Sailor John.

Tsunami Dragon flew upward.

" _ **Earth**_..."

Earth Dragon flew upward.

" _ **Wind**_..." The pirate captain went on.

Storm Dragon flew upward.

" _ **...and Dark**_!"

Chaos Dragon flew upward.

" _ **Merge together into one**_!" demanded Sailor John.

The five dragons flew up into the materialized hexagon circle in the ceiling of the room.

" _ **Show them how unstoppable you really are**_!" Sailor John's then eyes went from calm and calculating to insane and murderous. " _ **Now, come forth! The invincible Five-Headed Dragon**_!"

Within an explosion of light came the huge and powerful Five-Headed Dragon (Level: 12/ATK: 5000/DEF: 5000). Sailor John was laughing absolutely insanely now that he had his most powerful monster out to crush Thomas once and for all.

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile, inside the pirate hideout, Henry had finally picked the lock open, allowing James to open the cage door and free the prisoners.

"Gordon!" Mr and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) both exclaimed as they went and embraced their nephew.

"Thank God you're both alright." said Gordon, a tear dropping from his eye. "Let's get out of here."

Unfortunately...

"Well, well, well..." laughed a voice (male). "Look what we have here boys."

"Three little boys releasing the prisoners it would seem." teased another voice (male).

Walking into the area came a small band of pirates.

"So close..." James moaned in annoyance.

"Get out of our way!" demanded Gordon.

"Sorry, not a chance." sneered one pirate. "That would be going against our captain's orders."

"You want out? You'll have to defeat all four of us in a duel." Another pirate remarked, raising his left arm up (which had a Duel Disk).

"You want a duel? Fine!" James activated his own Duel Disk. "I can handle you four bozos with ease!"

"Um, James, are you sure about this?" Henry whispered.

"It's a chance I gotta take. Besides, it's not like any of you two play Duel Monsters, too."

"A fair point." Gordon admitted.

Suddenly, Skiff had a Duel Disk on his left arm, too.

"Count me in too, James!" he declared, inserting his deck into the deck holder.

"What?" asked James.

"You heard me, I'll help you beat these clowns!"

"Who are you calling a clown?!" A pirate demanded angrily. "You'll regret those words, traitor!"

"Alright." smirked James. "Let's take those pirates down!"

Can James and Skiff defeat those four pirates? We shall see about that, won't we?

(elsewhere...)

Back inside the duel chamber of Discord's mansion...more like the Shadow Realm, Sailor John had successfully called out the Five-Headed Dragon.

"Behold my ultimate beast!" boasted Sailor John. "And the instrument of your destruction, Thomas Billinton."

Discord, meanwhile, had collapsed slightly onto the railing, but was still conscious.

"Take a good look, my old friend!" called out Sailor John. "I want you to remember this moment for a long time!"

"You...won't get away...with this... Sailor John." Discord managed to say.

"Pish Posh!" mocked Sailor John. "Save your breath, Discord. With the condition you're in, you'd best not speak."

Thomas and Emily both glare in defiance.

"Now, my dragon, wipe out the bpy's Dark Magician Girl, now!" called Sailor John.

Five-Headed Dragon obeyed, firing a combined blast from all five of its heads. Dark Magician Girl watched in horror as the attack reached her. Thomas quickly grabbed the Kuriboh card and was just about to discard it when...

"No, Thomas!" came a voice (female) in Thomas's mind. He saw Dark Magician Girl looking back to him, realizes that she was mentally speaking to him. "You mustn't use Kuriboh just yet."

"But what about you?" Thomas mentally asked.

"Don't worry about me." Dark Magician Girl mentally replied. "You have enough life points to withstand this attack. Good luck, my Pharaoh."

"MANA!"

Upon striking her, there was a massive explosion as Thomas and Emily were both sent flying back into the wall. Thankfully, however, they weren't hurt too badly (LP: 200).

"There goes your Dark Magician Girl!" Sailor John boasted.

Discord watched in horror and weakly tried to stand back up.

"No!" he cried. "Thomas-boy... you can't...let...him..."

The strain became too much for him, and so Discord finally passed out from the effects of the Shadow Realm.

"Discord!" The two teenagers cried out.

"Too bad." snickered Sailor John. "It looks like Discord wasn't strong enough to withstand the effects of the Shadow Realm."

"I won't let you get away with this, Sailor John!" Thomas shouted with hatred.

"Best to worry about your little girlfriend, boy." Sailor John retorted. "She's looking a little under the weather."

Sailor John was right; Emily wasn't doing too well, either.

"Emily, you have to let me finish the duel on my own." insisted Thomas in a concerned tone. "You're not well enough to keep going."

Stubbornly, Emily shook her head. "Not a chance!" she argued. "We just need...more...time!"

Sighing, Thomas turned back to Sailor John. It was his turn, and he needed a good draw, now!

"My turn!" The blue-haired boy announced, drawing his card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Twenty-Two** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 200)  
 **Deck** : (12)  
 **Current Hand (6)** : Gaia the Fierce Knight, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, Black Luster Soldier, Kuriboh, Dark Magic Curtain, and Magician's Selection

* * *

Sadly, nothing still.

"Still nothing that can stop that dragon." Thomas thought in frustration. "I guess this Trap card will have to do for now." Thomas slotted the card into his Duel Disk. "I'll place one card facedown." Then he brought his empty hand to his Dark Magician card and turned it sideways. "Then I'll switch Dark Magician to defense mode."

Dark Magician kneeled into a defensive stance.

"My turn is over now."

"Looks like I've got you out of options." grinned Sailor John, as he drew a card. "This duel will soon be over with."

* * *

 **Turn Twenty-Three** : Sailor John (LP: 500)  
 **Deck** : (15)  
 **Current Hand (1)** : Stop Defense

* * *

Laughing madly, the pirate held his drawn card out.

"You're finished! I activate Stop Defense!"

Thomas and Emily both watched in horror as the Dark Magician found himself being forced back into attack mode against his own will.

"Now, my Five-Headed Dragon!" commanded Sailor John. "Destroy Dark Magician, and bring an end to this duel!"

Five-Headed Dragon obeyed and started charging up another attack from its five heads. Thomas was about to poke a button on his Duel Disk when suddenly, Emily ran by him.

"Emily?!"

Smiling, the dark green-haired girl looked over her shoulder towards her blue-haired friend.

"You've protected me before, and now I'll do the same for you." The dark green-haired girl insisted.

"EMILY!" Thomas screamed, watching what was about to happen in horror. "NNNNOOOO!"

"Destroy the Dark Magician and the girl!" Sailor John hollered. " **FIVE GOD ELEMENTAL BREATH**!"

Five-Headed Dragon finally fired the blast right at Emily. The dark green-haired girl only watched bravely as she awaited her fate. Finally, the elemental blast struck her head-on.

"EMILY!" Thomas screamed once again.

Poor Emily screamed in agonizing pain as the almost too real blast continued to hit her with unmatched power. Sailor John continued to laugh psychotically at the sight.

"That's it, my dragon, more... more... MORE!"

A blast approached the Dark Magician next. Thomas, crying out, had to make this move now.

"I activate the Trap card-" he shouted, just as the facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "-Magician's Selection!"

Suddenly the dragon's attack was stopped by Dark Magician.

"What?! cried Sailor John.

"This Trap card lets me stop your attack and redirect it to one monster on your field!" explained Thomas. "And I choose to destroy your Dark-Eyes Illusionist!"

The blast was redirected right back to Dark-Eyes Illusionist. A large explosion filled Sailor John's side of the field, but did Sailor John care about what happened to his monster? Not even close.

"No matter." The pirate captain said in dismissal. "Time to see what permanent damage my dragon has done to your girl."

When the smoke cleared... Thomas had a look of sadness and terror on his face.

"Emily!" The blue-haired boy cried, racing over to his fallen friend. "Emily, why? Why did you get in front and take that attack before I could activate my Trap card?"

Thomas held the girl in his arms before she opened her eyes.

"I... I couldn't bear to let that mad man hit you." Emily said weakly, cuts and bruises were shown all around her arms, legs, and face, while blood was pouring down the left side of her face. "I...care too...much for...you, you-" she coughed up some more blood. "-you know."

Tears welled up in Thomas's eyes. "Emily..." he whispered.

Emily smiled weakly as she spoke some more. The effects of the Shadow Realm and her injuries finally caught up.

"It's... up to you now, Thomas," Emily said quietly, reaching up with her right hand to touch her friend's face. "You can...do it. I believe in...you..."

Emily slowly closed her eyes as her body then felt lifeless. She wasn't unconscious like Discord, she was... She was...

"Emily?!" Thomas shook his dark green-haired friend. "Emily?! EMILY!"

The blue-haired boy collapsed onto his knees in a sobbing mess. He had just lost the greatest friend he ever had.

(elsewhere...)

Outside the dark fog (Shadow Realm), Mavis felt something pierce her heart.

"Oh my..." The blonde-haired girl gasped with horror. "I think Emily's..."

"...dead?" asked Percy. "She can't be dead! We gotta get them out of there!"

Quickly, the green-haired boy raced down the stairs to the duel field with the large dark fog surrounding it.

"Percy, wait!" called Edward, turning to follow.

"Wait for us!" Lady added.

Down below, Percy charged into the dark fog, but suddenly came right back out the same way.

"What the-?"

On the other side, the rest of the gang stood near the barrier.

"Percy!" called Toby.

"I'm not even inside the barrier!" called Percy from the other side.

He tried again, but came back out to the rest instead.

"Why won't it let me in?" The green-haired boy questioned.

"I've got no idea." Edward admitted. "Ever since that barrier showed up, we've been unable to see what's happening."

"And from the sting in my heart-" Mavis stated, bringing a hand to her chest. "-I think Emily might be hurt... or maybe even worse."

Everyone only looked towards the barrier in concern.

(elsewhere...)

Back inside the barrier, having cried himself out, Thomas was now furious over what Sailor John had done to Emily. No, the scratch furious part. Thomas was beyond livid.

"She was an innocent girl!" he shouted, with more tears rolling down his face. "AND YOU'VE KILLED HER!"

"So? It's not my fault she was foolish enough to jump in where she didn't belong." said Sailor John, not feeling bad over what had happened. "If you ask me, she got what she deserved. But don't worry, you'll soon be joining her, laddie buck!"

That had done it; Thomas was beyond angry. Sailor John had done many unforgivable things in the past. But now, he had gone too far... The same look of rage Thomas had when his duel with Spencer ended in near disaster had now returned... Only now, the anger was so much stronger than from ever before. It was fueled by Thomas's sadness over the loss of Emily, and his hatred for the pirate leader. The presence that the blue-haired boy had been feeling within his heart ever since the end of his second duel with Spencer had started come out with much greater power than ever before. No. It was actually...released...in a way.

"SAILOR JOHN!" Thomas roared in God-like rage, just a powerful dark aura surrounding the boy (this time it was much, MUCH bigger). "THIS TIME YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR!"

Sailor John was actually taken aback by new-found Thomas's fury and appearance... but not by too much.

"In the name of all the people who's lives you have ruined, Spencer, his parents, Discord, my friends, and especially Emily Sterling..." Thomas pointed forth dramatically. "I WILL DEFEAT YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL DEFEAT YOU!"

Without another word, Thomas fiercely drew his next card.

* * *

 **Turn Twenty-Four** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 150)  
 **Deck** : (11)  
 **Current Hand (6)** : Gaia the Fierce Knight, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, Black Luster Soldier, Kuriboh, Dark Magic Curtain, and Watapon

* * *

Suddenly, Sailor John spoke with a smirk on his face.

"So, you've drawn Watapon, yes?"

Thomas then realized his mind was now open again.

"That's right," grinned Sailor John, as his Millennium Eye shined a golden yellow. "Without your little girlfriend, I can be able to see every card in your hand again. Even that Kuriboh you could have used to save your Dark Magician Girl. Now why didn't you use it then?"

Thomas grimaced a bit as he deeply growled in anger. "I switch my Dark Magician back to defense mode!"

The Dark Magician knelt back into a defensive stance.

"Then, to finish my turn-" continued Thomas, laying a monster card onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk (sideways). "-I summon Watapon in defense mode."

A little white cotton ball with large, cute eyes appeared (Level: 1/ATK: 200/DEF: 300).

"Pathetic!" he snorted, laughing loudly at his opponent's weak play. "You expect to stop me with something like that?!"

* * *

 **Turn Twenty-Five** : Sailor John (LP: 500)  
 **Deck** : (14)  
 **Current Hand (1)** : Monster Reincarnation

* * *

"Attack Dark Magician again!" Sailor John called out to his Five-Headed Dragon. "This time, bring it down for good!"

Five-Headed Dragon obeyed, firing another blast.

"This time, you cannot stop my attack!"

Another massive explosion filled the area. When the smoke cleared, only Watapon was left on Thomas's side of the field.

"Now you've only got that silly little Watapon left." laughed Sailor John. "You might as well surrender, Thomas Billinton. There's not a card in your deck that can save you, now!"

"He's right." Thomas thought to himself. "With Emily gone, my mind is wide open to be read once again. As much as I hate to admit it, I've failed. I've failed Spencer and his family, I've failed my friends, I've failed Discord. But most importantly, I've failed Emily." Thomas grimly looked at his current hand. "Nothing I have nor draw will be able to help me."

The blue-haired boy watched as Sailor John laughed and laughed like a maniac.

"Sailor John and his band have won. And now I'm about to pay the ultimate price."

* * *

 **To be Continued!**


	38. Showdown on the Seas (5)

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

Opening up at the San Francisco airport, someone was shown to be just leaving it... It was the Tidmouth Teens' good friend, Duck Collett. Duck had short western green hair, a blue and white striped shirt, blue pants, and white tennis shoes. Today, however, something was different about Duck. While he usually has a friendly, bright look on his face, here he had a hostile look on his face and black circles under his eyes. Around his neck was a large ring of a sort attached by a string or rope.

"I've finally arrived in San Francisco." The Great Western green-haired ' _boy_ ' thought to himself, looking around the vast area. "Now, to begin my search for what I'm seeking."

That was clearly not Duck. But who is he? It looks like we'll find out soon enough.

(elsewhere...)

Over at the pirate hideout, there were some shouts of horror coming from inside.

"N-No!" The voice of a pirate cried out. "S-Stay away!"

(elsewhere...)

Inside the cavern, many, many pirates were shown running away in terror.

"That kid is evil!" One pirate cried out hypocritically.

"Let's get out of here!" came another pirate.

"Sorry, captain!" finished a third pirate.

(elsewhere...)

Back outside... Within seconds, several more pirates raced out of the cavern in nothing but fear.

"I'm done!" came another of the pirates.

"That old coot is on his own!" yelled a fourth pirate, referring to Sailor John.

"Yeah, you'd better run!" laughed the voice of a triumphant James.

(elsewhere...)

Over with James and Skiff inside the cavern hideout, they both had defeated the pirates... Well, more like Skiff had unleashed something that scared them off, thus preventing the duel from finishing.

"That was incredible!" James smiled at the young boy. "How'd you learn to duel like that?"

"Sailor John taught me." shrugged Skiff.

Gordon, Henry, Mr. Gresley (Boxford) and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) all approached the two duelists.

"But your duelling style..." gasped Gordon.

"It was so very scary!" Henry shivered.

"Sorry about that." said Skiff sheepishly.

"Come on!" James started to run out of the cave. "We have to get back to the mansion and cheer Thomas on."

Gordon, his relatives, Henry, and Skiff all joined the red-haired boy.

(elsewhere...)

Back inside Discord's mansion, Thomas was stuck in the Shadow Realm still and locked in a duel against Sailor John that he couldn't possibly win.

"Poor, little Thomas." teased Sailor John (LP: 500). "All alone in the Shadow Realm against my mighty Five-Headed Dragon. You've got no hope against me."

"Regardless of the odds, I won't give the duel to you." Thomas declared (LP: 200).

"Don't be a fool!" Sailor John seemed to snap. "You're up against a monster with equal stats of 5000 apiece. Your darling Emily is also dead. Not to mention I also know every card in your hand, and every move you'll make! Why delay the suffering any longer?"

"As long as I have a reason to fight-" retorted Thomas. "-I'll fight until my last life point hits zero!"

* * *

 **Title: Showdown on the Seas, Part 5**

* * *

Outside the dark fog, the rest of the friends were worried.

"What's going to happen now?" Percy asked curiously.

"We don't know if Emily is hurt or worse." added Lily.

"What is there we can do?" demanded Mavis. "We're stuck out here, and Thomas, Emily, and Discord are stuck in there. With Thomas facing goodness knows what."

"What's going on?" came a voice (male).

The friends looked over to find the three older teenagers come in, followed by Skiff, Mr. Gresley (Boxford), and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford).

"James, Gordon, Henry!" exclaimed Lady.

"We're glad you're all okay." added Toby.

"What's that big purple bubble thingy?" James quizzed, looking at the nearby fog.

"You want the good news or bad news first?" asked Percy.

"Good." replied the three older teenagers in unison.

"The good news is that Emily somehow managed to link her mind to Thomas's to counter Sailor John's Millennium Eye and cause Thomas to make a huge comeback." said Toby.

"And the bad news?" Gordon asked, who was dreading the news.

"Take a good look." Edward gestured to the purple barrier.

"What's that?" asked Henry.

"Something Sailor John calls the Shadow Realm." answered Mavis.

"Basically Sailor John completely lost it when Thomas started to fight back and used the Millennium Eye to create this purple bubble." Percy put in. "Thomas, Emily, and Discord are all trapped inside with him, and we don't know how to reach any of them."

"So that cheater Sailor John is going to get away with everything?" asked Gordon, before bringing a hand to his forehead in shame. "Oh, the indignity!"

"There just has to be a way to get to them." Edward said to himself. Eventually, he got an idea. "Guys, bring your hands together."

"What?" Henry blinked.

"Just do it." insisted Edward. "We have to focus on Thomas and give him the strength to fight, like how Emily linked her mind with his."

With that said, he was the first to bring his hand out. James followed suit, then Percy, then Toby, then Henry, and finally Gordon. Mavis, Lady, Patch, and Lily all stood back.

"Aren't you four going to join them?" Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) asked.

"Thomas and Emily both need as much help as they can get." added Percy.

Mavis shook her head. "You guys are the closest with Thomas and Emily." she explained. "While it's true I'm very good friends with you guys, you've know each other much longer than I've know you."

"Not to mention Patch, Lily, and haven't known you guys for very long." Lady threw in. "Besides, if there's anyone who can help your friends, it's you lot."

"Alright." nodded Toby.

With that said, the friends focused as hard as they could on the purple bubble, aiming to help Thomas and Emily.

(elsewhere...)

Back inside the bubble (Shadow Realm), Thomas was practically in despair. Despite vowing not to give up, he pretty much was just about to, anyway.

"It's hopeless." The blue-haired boy thought to himself. "Sailor John's right. I can't beat him. Without Emily, I don't have the strength to keep going." He looked at his deck. "No matter what I draw, he'll just counter it."

Thomas slowly began to put his hand over the deck, as if he was about to surrender the duel. Just then, however, something happened...

"Giving up already?" A voice (male) echoed in his head. "Come on, Billinton, I thought you were stronger than that."

This caught Thomas by surprise. "Who's there?"

"Don't forget. No matter what, I'll always be there for you like you were there for me." Another voice (female) echoed.

"Spencer?" Thomas asked quietly. "Emily? Is that you?"

(new location...)

Suddenly, Thomas found himself inside another pyramid-like room.

"Now where am I?"

"Billinton, over here." called the voice of Spencer.

Thomas looked over and in confusion, saw both Spencer and Emily standing nearby.

"Guys?" he asked. "Where are we?"

"Who knows?" Spencer grunted, looking around. "But whatever the case, you can't let that pirate beat you. Got it?" He gestured a thumb towards himself. "The only one who is allowed to try and defeat you...is me."

"But what can I do?" asked Thomas. "With Emily out, Sailor John can read my mind and see my cards and strategies, knowing exactly how to counter them."

"Listen here." Spencer interrupted. "I don't know what kind of trick he's pulling on you. But even then, do you remember the one thing you told me about when you first defeated me?"

"When you put your heart in your deck, miracles can happen?" asked Thomas.

"That's right." Spencer nodded, and looked to Emily. "Care to go on for me?"

The dark green-haired girl nodded and started speaking to Thomas.

"Thomas-" said Emily. "-no matter what happens, you're never alone. Just believe in the Heart of the Cards and you can find the strength to go on."

"I don't know how it will help." Thomas sighed. "Sailor John would just read my mind."

"Would you rather go down fighting, or go down quitting?" asked Spencer rhetorically.

"Know this; our other friends are counting on you to win this duel." Emily added. "While you may not realize it, they've got complete faith in you."

"They do?" Thomas asked quietly.

Emily nodded. "You're never alone, Thomas." she said sweetly.

"Now I want you to go and do me a little favour, Billinton." Spencer requested.

"What's that, Spencer?" Thomas asked, looking curious... but getting a feeling on the favour.

"Take that pirate down for good!"

Thomas, with his confidence regained, nodded. "I will."

(elsewhere...)

With that said, Thomas was back in the Shadow Realm.

"So, are you gonna move or surrender?" Sailor John demanded.

"I'll never surrender." said Thomas bravely, as he drew his next card. "I draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Twenty-Six** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 200)  
 **Deck** : (10)  
 **Current Hand (6)** : Gaia the Fierce Knight, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, Black Luster Soldier, Kuriboh, Dark Magic Curtain, and Graceful Charity

* * *

"You just don't learn, do you?" Sailor John sighed in annoyance. "Mind Scan!"

The Millennium Eye glowed golden yellow and sent a beam towards Thomas's head, which would read Sailor John his mind... Just then, the beam fizzled out once it actually reached the boy.

"What?!" cried Sailor John. "My powers fizzled out! Your mind should've been mine to read over!"

"Too bad." spoke a new voice (male). "You'll never reach our friend's mind again!"

Sailor John gasped. Suddenly appearing before them was what looked like the rest of Thomas's friends.

"Impossible!" cried Sailor John. "You should all be stuck outside that bubble."

"We are." Henry insisted hotly.

"But that doesn't mean our spirits can't help Thomas." Gordon added.

"Not to mention you'll be getting it after hurting Emily like this." put in James, carrying the dead dark green-haired girl in his arms.

"As long as Thomas has us by his side-" said Percy. "-he'll always have the strength to fight."

"Unlike you, you only have your band of pirates." Toby added.

"Three of which you changed their lives forever." Edward threw in. "One who's life you've also ruined."

"And together-" finished Thomas, starting to hold his card out. "-we will take you down. Starting with the Spell card Graceful Charity!"

The blue-haired boy immediately drew three cards from his deck. They were shown to be Magical Trick Mirror, Negate Attack, and Black Luster Ritual.

"As you see, I've draw three cards." Thomas stated, taking the Valkyrion the Magna Warrior monster card and Dark Magic Curtain Spell card, and placing both of the cards into his graveyard one-by-one. "Then I have to discard two cards."

Suddenly, a voice was heard in Thomas's head—which also happened to be Wingeaver's voice.

"Now, play the Ritual card."

"Next I play the spell Black Luster Ritual!" continued Thomas, sliding the card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. On cue, the mentioned Ritual Spell card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "Behold the beginning of the end for you!"

"Oh really?" asked Sailor John sarcastically. "How do you plan to do so?"

"By offering from my hand, Gaia the Fierce Knight, and the Watapon on my field." Thomas held out his mentioned monster card (Gaia the Fierce Knight). "Now behold the Black Luster Ritual!"

Gaia the Fierce Knight appeared next to Watapon. Just then, the ritual commenced as both monsters were offered.

"Come forth, Black Luster Soldier!" Thomas shouted, holding his monster card out.

The two monsters disappeared and appearing before them was the mighty Black Luster Soldier (Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500).

"But this is just the beginning on the end." Thomas reminded, holding two cards up. "I'll place these two cards facedown."

Two facedown cards materialized.

"My turn is over."

(elsewhere...)

Outside the purple bubble, Percy, Toby, Edward, Gordon, Henry, and Jams were all there and still focusing hard. Mavis, Skiff, Patch, Lily, Lady, Mr. Gresley (Boxford) and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) all watched nearby.

"We know you can do it, Thomas." whispered Percy. "Stay strong and fight."

"You too, Emily." Edward added.

(elsewhere...)

Back inside the Shadow Realm, Sailor John drew his card.

"I win!"

* * *

 **Turn Twenty-Seven** : Sailor John (LP: 500)  
 **Deck** : (14)  
 **Current Hand (2)** : Monster Reincarnation and Heavy Storm

* * *

"Go Heavy Storm!" Sailor John held up his card. "This will wipe out all of the Spell and Trap cards on your side of the field!"

"No!" gasped Thomas.

A large storm swept out Thomas's facedown cards (Magical Trick Mirror and Negate Attack).

"It's all over!" hollered Sailor John. "Five-Headed Dragon, wipe out Black Luster Soldier and put an end to Thomas Billinton permanently!"

Five-Headed Dragon started charging its attack up.

"You've played well, Billinton-" admitted Sailor John. "-to the point I should consider you a worthy opponent. But that doesn't matter, now... Attack!"

Five-Headed Dragon fired its blast at Black Luster Soldier. The Black Luster Soldier stared in horror at what was coming towards him. Thomas did, too. Just then, however, he heard a voice in his head call out to him.

"It's time now, discard it!"

Thomas immediately discarded his Kuriboh card into the graveyard, just as an explosion filled the whole platform. Sailor John was laughing like he had won the duel.

"I'VE WON!" The pirate captain cried out in triumph. "THE FOOLISH BOY IS GONE FOR GOOD!"

"Guess again, Sailor John!" said a familiar voice (male).

When the smoke died down, Black Luster Soldier was still standing, being shielded by a wall made of Kuribohs.

"No way!" Sailor John exclaimed. "Not those blasted Kuribohs!"

"Got that right." Thomas replied (LP: 200). "By discarding Kuriboh from my hand, I've not only prevented my monster from being destroyed, but I've also reduced all of the battle damage to zero."

Sailor John started the stomp around like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Thank you again, Kuriboh." said Thomas softly to his Duel Disk.

A spirit of Kuriboh cooed happily in response.

"BAH! No matter." Sailor John recovered. "Next turn, I will wipe you out! Face it, your Black Luster Soldier was useless in helping you! You have NOTHING that can stop my mythical dragon!"

Five-Headed Dragon roared in agreement. Thomas looked at his deck.

"Only one move left." he thought. "I have to draw the right card to win this duel. Heart of the Cards, guide me."

With that said, his drew his card while slashing a colourful wave from his deck (Destiny Draw).

* * *

 **Turn Twenty-Eight** : Thomas Billinton (LP: 150)  
 **Deck** : (6)  
 **Current Hand (1)** : Card of Sanctity

* * *

"I activate Card of Sanctity!" he called, sliding the card into a spell/trap slot on his Duel Disk. "Now we are both required to drew until we have six cards in our hands!"

Sailor John shrugged and drew his five cards. "You only have six cards left in your deck." he remarked. "You'd better hope they're good ones."

Thomas ignored that comment and brought both fingers to his deck.

"Spencer, Emily." he thought to himself. "If I'm going to draw the cards I'll need, I need both your help."

Suddenly, spirits of Spencer and Emily both appeared beside him.

"Can't win without me, Billinton?" Spencer asked, but not in a mean tone. "Figures."

"Thomas..." Emily added. "We'll win this duel - together."

With Spencer and Emily both placing their right hands next to Thomas's hand, the blue-haired boy slowly drew his last six cards, hoping they were the ones he needed. And his prayers were answered...  
-Blue-Eyes White Dragon x3, Polymerization, Double Spell, Diffusion Wave-Motion

"I've done it."

Smiling, Thomas added the cards to his hand. Sailor John looked up in amusement.

"And why might you be smiling, boy?" The pirate captain asked without care.

"Because I've just drawn the right cards to seal your fate, Sailor John." said Thomas, before holding out four cards. "I activate the Spell card Polymerization! With this, I can fuse any monsters in my hand or side of the field that I want. And I choose Spencer's three Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

Sailor John was shocked. "What?!"

The three Blue-Eyes White Dragons appeared on the field with a roar before fusing together.

"I fusion summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Appearing next to Black Luster Soldier was the mighty three-headed Blue-Eyes White Dragon, roaring proudly (Level: 12/ATK: 4500/DEF: 3800). Sailor John was still shocked to see this.

"But what's the point of this?" he demanded. "My Five-Headed Dragon is still stronger than either monster!"

"That maybe so." Thomas agreed. "However, there's a legend I think you might want to hear right now."

"What legend?!"

"The legend of a powerful warrior who could tame even the mightiest dragon." Thomas began explaining. "But his powers were so great, that he even feared himself. And so, he abandoned his dragon to become a lone fighter for justice. But with my final card, the two will finally come together again!" He held up his next card. "I'll first activate Double Spell! By sending one Spell card from my hand to the graveyard, I can activate one Spell card from your graveyard as if it were my own!"

Sailor John was stunned. "No... You're going for the Polymerization I have in the graveyard!"

He was right... On cue, the Polymerization Spell card materialized on Thomas's side of the field (as per the effect of the Double Spell Spell card).

"And now, the time has finally come..." With that said, Thomas gave the command. "Black Luster Soldier, fuse with Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

The fusion sequence began between the two powerful monsters. Thomas watched with a smile on his face, while Sailor John watched in shocked anger.

"No matter." The pirate leader thought to himself. "My Five-Headed Dragon cannot be stopped either way!"

The fusion ended, and there stood Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with Black Luster Soldier standing atop the middle head (Level: 12/ATK: 5000/DEF: 5000).

"Behold the legendary Dragon Master Knight!" announced Thomas.

Sailor John gasped at the sight of the extremely powerful monster. But then he regained his thoughts, as both monsters were tied.

"Your new monster is just as strong as mine!" The pirate captain protested. "If you attack, they'll both be destroyed!"

"Wrong." Thomas rebuffed.

"Huh?"

"My new monster gains strength for every dragon-type monster either player has ever used." explained Thomas. "The only exception would be itself, but your Five-Headed Dragon also counts!"

The blue-haired boy held up his right hand, showing the palm.

"And I count ten dragons in total." he continued. "Meaning 500 x 10 equals 5000 extra attack points!"

Dragon Master Knight grew even more powerful (ATK: 5000 - 10000). Sailor John could now only watch in pure terror.

"N-No..."

"Sailor John, This is a message from Spencer Gresley; YOU LOSE!" Thomas declared dramatically. "Now Dragon Master Knight...!"

Suddenly, a spirit of Spencer appeared next to the blue-haired boy (left).

"Attack the Five-Headed Dragon..."

Finally, a spirit of Emily appeared on Thomas's right.

"...and put an end to the duel!"

"DRAGON SABER BLAST!" cried all three main protagonists.

Dragon Master Knight obeyed, first charging and firing a Neutron Blast attack with the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon before Black Luster Soldier threw in a Chaos Blade attack from his sword. The Five-Headed Dragon tried to counter with a breath blast of its own, but it wasn't good enough. The mighty Five-Headed Dragon's attack was pushed back and the monster itself had finally been destroyed.

"The Five-Headed Dragon has been brought down!" announced Thomas..

Sailor John watched in horror as his beast finally fell and what was left of his life points were depleted.

"N-No..." he thought to himself (LP: 0). "This can't be possible!"

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Thomas Billinton wins!**

* * *

Thomas stood triumphantly, spirits of his friends also appearing. Together, Thomas and his friends stood before the beaten Sailor John.

"Sailor John-" The blue-haired boy said slowly. "-WE win."

Sailor John collapsed to his knees. "I... I've lost! This isn't possible... My plans... They're finished!"

"You'd better believe it." confirmed Thomas. "Your reign of terror has come to an end."

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile, outside the pirate hideout, Duck, or whoever it was, had arrived.

"It would seem what I seek is here." The Great Western green-haired ' _boy_ ' said, and walked inside.

(elsewhere...)

Back inside Discord's mansion, the dark bubble was finally fading away.

"Look!" called Percy. "That fog is disappearing."

Once the fog faded away, Thomas turned and saw his friends and smiled.

"Hey!" he called out.

"It's Thomas!" cheered Lady. "He has won!"

Nearby, Discord started to regain conscious.

"Oh, goodness." The jolly man mumbled. "No more white wine spritzes before bed." Once Discord was back on his feet, he noticed that Sailor John was on his knees and stunned in disbelief. Knowing that he had lost, the creator of Duel Monsters gave a relieved sigh. "So, it's finally over."

As everyone congratulated Thomas, Mavis realized something important...

"What about Emily?" The blonde-haired girl reminded.

Thomas quickly looked back over and ran towards his dark green-haired friend, scooping her up in his arms.

"Emily! Emily!"

Slowly, the girl's eyes started to open.

"T-Thomas?" she whispered weakly. "Is that...you?"

Everyone noticed that their friend was not dead and were both overjoyed and relieved.

"She's alive!" cheered Percy.

"Thank heaven!" came from Lady.

Thomas quickly embraced Emily in a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay, Emily!" he stammered, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I thought I had lost you forever."

"So...does this mean...you've won?" Emily asked, returning the hug.

"Yes." smiled Thomas, managing to regain his composure. "I've won. All with help from you, Spencer, and all our friends."

Just then, there was a sound of clapping from nearby. It was coming from Discord, who looked very pleased indeed.

"Well done, Thomas-boy." he said happily. "You have won the San Francisco tournament."

"Thank you, sir." nodded Thomas, standing up.

"Later tonight, we'll have the prizes all ready." Discord informed.

As everyone else chatted and such, Patch suddenly noticed that something was amiss.

"Hey, guys? I think our bad guy is gone."

The black-haired boy was right; Sailor John seemed to have disappeared from the chamber.

"Where'd Sailor John go?" asked Edward.

"I'll call the police and warn them to be on guard for him." said Discord seriously. "He won't get away this time."

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile, outside the city, Sailor John was running as fast as he could to try and reach his hideout.

"How was that brat able to overpower my Millennium Eye like that?!" The pirate captain ranted. "Now all of my plans have been derailed for good!" He then smiled to himself. "No matter, I won't give up! I'll just gather my crew, and escape from America!"

(elsewhere...)

Once Sailor John arrived at the hideout, he walked into the cave, hoping to reunite with what was left of his crew and escape.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the cavern, the pirate leader got the shock of a life time.

"Blow me pipes..." The man whispered in horror.

Several pirate members were lying on the ground, dead, with blood stains all over the place (be it ground, tables, walls, and even bodies). There was also creepy laughter in the area, too.

"I've been expecting you." spoke a voice (male).

"W-Who's there?! demanded Sailor John. "Show yourself!"

"As you wish."

Duck—err, the Duck look alike—stepped out of the shadows with a highly sinister expression on his face.

"Who are you?!" demanded Sailor John. "What did you do to what's left of my crew?!"

"My name is Montague." said the Duck look-alike. "Your crew wasn't very welcoming to a visitor like myself, so I had to teach them a little lesson in manners."

Sailor John looked nervous. "What do you want?"

"What do I want...?" hissed Montague, who walked closer and closer. "What I want is something you have..."

Outside the hideout, there was a loud, bloodcurling scream (Sailor John), followed by demented laughter (Montague).

(elsewhere...)

A while later, the Tidmouth Teens (minus Emily), Patch, Lily, and Lady had all arrived.

"This the place?" Thomas asked Skiff.

The young boy nodded. "That's right."

The moment everyone entered the building, they were greeting with an absolutely shocking sight.

"Oh my..." whispered Lady.

Several pirate members were lying on the ground, dead, with blood stains all over the place (be it ground, tables, walls, and even bodies).

"Who..." came from Edward.

"...could have done this?" finished Toby.

At last, they found Sailor John, who was lying on his stomach and in a pool of blood.

"It's Sailor John!" Gordon remarked.

But the moment they turned him around to get a good look at his face, everyone watching gasped and nearly became sick to their stomachs.

"Where's his Millennium Eye?" asked James, gagging, all while trying not to throw up.

"It's gone." Thomas replied, looking rather pale. "And Sailor John...is dead."

"Who did this?" asked Henry. "And why?"

Unfortunately, no one had an answer for that question.

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile, walking down the streets of an alleyway of the city, Montague had with him the Millennium Eye, which was covered in blood.

"Two down-" The Great Western green-haired ' _boy_ ' said, licking the eyeball. "-five to go."

Before long, Montague erupted into crazed laughter. It was clear he had murdered Sailor John and took the Millennium Eye for himself. Who really was this guy? Well, it looks like we'll have to find out at a later time.


	39. Aftermath

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

Opening up back outside Discord's mansion, Thomas and his pals had returned to tell everyone else there about the pirates and Sailor John's fates... but only actually told Discord about it.

"So, my old friend is now dead." Discord sighed unhappily.

"And the Millennium Eye was stolen by whoever did the deed." Thomas pointed out.

"Where did you get that Millennium Eye, anyway?" asked Percy.

Discord gave another sigh. "It takes me back to when I returned to Egypt... but I'm afraid this tale will have to wait for another day."

"What?" James blinked. "Why won't you tell us?"

"Because the time is not yet right." Discord replied sternly. "When the time is right, I will tell you all."

"So, I'm guessing we should bury Sailor John, right now?" asked Gordon.

"For everything he's done, I would disagree." James stated. "But... after seeing him lying on the ground dead, I can't help but almost feel sorry for him."

"Agreed." Discord nodded in agreement. "Perhaps if he never came with me to Egypt back when we were friends, then maybe he would never have taken that dark path in his life."

* * *

 **Title: Aftermath**

* * *

A while later, everyone had the bodies of Sailor John and the remaining pirates buried in a local cemetery.

"Farewell... John, old friend." Discord said quietly, shedding a tear in the process.

(elsewhere...)

After that, everyone returned to the mansion to see how everyone else was doing. Currently, everyone was inside Spencer's room. It would seem he was still lying in bed and in his coma.

"Spencer didn't wake up yet?" asked Henry.

"No." Emily replied, shaking her head. "We're getting really worried now."

"What about Sailor John?" asked Mr. Gresley (Boxford). "Did you kids catch him?"

"Someone got to him before we did." explained Thomas. And he told them about Sailor John's death.

"What kind of monster would do such a thing like that?" Mavis asked, looking absolutely terrified.

"We have no idea." said Edward. "But it was clear he was after the Millennium Eye and only killed Sailor John to get it."

Suddenly, they heard a groaning and looked over to Spencer. The silver-haired boy slowly opened his eyes.

"W-What...?"

"SPENCER!" cried Mr. and Mrs Gresley (Boxford) running over to their son.

"You're awake!" came from Gordon.

"Where am I?" Spencer asked groggily.

"You're in your room."

"Oh, Spencer." sobbed Mrs. Gresley (Boxford), hugging her silver-haired son. "We were so worried."

"We're so glad you're alive." Mr. Gresley (Boxford) added, joining in the family hug.

"Mom?" gasped the silver-haired boy. "Dad?"

"Yes, sweetheart." confirmed Mrs. Gresley (Boxford). "It's us."

"But... how did you get away?" asked Spencer, who was looking shocked.

"We rescued them." answered Gordon.

"And...what about Sailor John?"

"He's been taken care of." Percy spoke up. "Thomas here defeated him."

"And it was all thanks to part of your deck combined with mine." added Thomas.

"My deck?" asked Spencer, as his rival handed the cards he borrowed back.

"If it wasn't for your three Blue-Eyes White Dragons-" Thomas pointed out. "-I honestly would have lost that duel. In other words, I have you to thank for."

The silver-haired boy stared both long and hard for what seemed like forever before, for the first time in a... Well, ever, Spencer Gresley smiled, in a truly genuine and sincere way.

"Thanks for taking down that pirate."

"It was not a problem." Thomas insisted.

"No. I really mean it." Spencer stated, getting out of bed and standing before the blue-haired boy. "You and your friends, as well as my Cousin, saved my parents. As much as I don't like admitting it, they're the most important things in my life. If I never saw them again, I don't know what I would do."

Everyone was amazed. This was a side of Spencer's they've certainly never saw before.

"What's going to happen to Skiff?" asked Lady.

"Am I going to have to live in an orphanage?" Skiff added, looking sad.

"Actually, we've thought hard about it." Mr. Gresley (Boxford) spoke up, smiling.

"And since Skiff lost his family at a young age, and that Sailor John wasn't a very good father towards him-" Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) added. "-not to mention we've grown very fond of him, we're going to adopt Skiff into the Gresley family."

Skiff and Spencer both couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"What?!" Spencer exclaimed in disbelief.

"D-Do you really mean it?" Skiff asked, hoping it wasn't a cruel joke.

"Of course, we mean it." insisted Mr. Gresley (Boxford).

"What about you, Spencer dear?" Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) asked. "What do you think about having a brother?"

"Adopting a pirate's helper?" asked Spencer, sounding disgusted. "Have you both lost it?!"

"Son-" said Mr. Gresley (Boxford) calmly. "-sure he was adopted by Sailor John, and yes, he did do some questionable things. However, Skiff was lied and mislead by Sailor John, so the stuff he did wasn't partially his own fault."

"I know what I've done wasn't exactly the best of my life." Skiff agreed. "But when your parents showed me the error of my ways, I've began to think of them as my real parents."

"Please, Spencer?" asked Mrs. Gresley (Boxford). "Try to give Skiff a chance. For us?"

"Oh... alright." sighed Spencer, after what seemed like forever. "Welcome to the Gresley family, Skiff."

"Oh thank you!" cried Skiff, giving the older boy a hug. "Did I forget to mention that I think you are the best duelist there ever is? Sure Thomas defeated Sailor John and won the tournament, but from what I've heard you nearly did, too. Maybe if you did win, you could have faced Thomas and won! You're so cool, I want to be just like you!"

"Looks like Spencer's got his own little fan." chuckled James.

Spencer grinned. "You know, maybe having a little brother won't be such a bad thing, after all."

"Oh boy..." Toby moaned.

"This is sure to swell his ego." added Emily.

"Oh, the indignity." sighed Gordon, doing a face fault.

"Billinton..." said Spencer suddenly, turning his attention back to Thomas. "Because of the situation, our rematch didn't count. One day, we will duel again and decide who is the better duelist."

"That's fair enough." Thomas agreed, holding his right hand out.

"And when we do have our rematch, know that I will win." Spencer finished, holding his right hand out and smiling.

And thus the two friends/rivals shook hands on good terms.

"So, what now?" asked Percy.

"Discord mentioned that the tournament prizes would be handed out this evening." Henry pointed out.

"Sweet!" smiled James.

"What should we do until then?" asked Lily.

"I know what I'm going to do." Spencer spoke up. "I want to catch up with my parents. After all that has happened, I want to spend some time with them."

"What about me?" Gordon asked. "I mean, we're family too."

"Oh, fine." sighed Spencer, sounding hesitant. "You too."

And so, Thomas and the rest of his friends (except Gordon) took their leave, allowing the Gresleys (and Skiff) to spend some time together.

(elsewhere...)

Back in the hallway, Percy had a question for his best friend.

"Did you really use some of Spencer's cards against Sailor John, Thomas?" he asked.

"Yes." answered Thomas. "I fused Spencer's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with my Black Luster Soldier to create Dragon Master Knight and defeat Sailor John's Five-Headed Dragon."

"The Dragon Master Knight?" Edward was even surprised. "I've heard of most of the cards in the card, but I've never even heard of that specific card."

"Must have been pretty cool." said James, sounding impressed.

"Maybe we'll get a chance to see it one day." Percy put in.

"Maybe, maybe not." Thomas shrugged. "Just remember that the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon is one of Spencer's monster cards."

"Too true." Henry nodded.

(elsewhere...)

Later on, it was the evening, and it was time for the reward ceremony. Everyone had gathered in the duel chamber for the prizes to be given out. While all of the non-duelists watched from the balcony above, Thomas, Percy, James, Lady, and Spencer all stood on the dueling platform. Before it all began, Discord went and gave a few words...

"We are here to offer congrats to these five proud duelists for their efforts in the San Francisco Tournament." he began.

Lady was the first to step forth.

"Lady Stone..." said Discord, handing her a Premium Booster Pack. "Well done..."

"Thank you, Discord." The beautiful blonde-haired girl smiled gratefully.

Thomas was also proud of his new friend. Discord then approached Spencer.

"Spencer-boy." He started to hand over a Gold Booster Pack, but Spencer held up a hand.

"I was never here for your tournament." The silver-haired boy pointed out. "I only had to take part because my parents were in danger."

"If you say so." nodded Discord, turning to walk away, but quickly flashed Spencer a smile and wink. "Good job, anyway."

Spencer kept his neutral look. Discord walked over to James and Percy next.

"Seeing as both of you boys tied-" The jollyman stated, holding up a thirty pack-filled Booster Box. "-I think you should share this prize."

"Wow, thanks!" said Percy excitedly.

"The cards in the Booster Packs will hopefully serve to boost your decks very well." insisted Discord. "One half is filled with special cards known as Neo-Spacians, and the other with luck and warriors."

Percy grinned. "Neo-Spacians, eh?" he thought to himself. "I guess I'll-"

"I call dibs on the Neo-Spacians!" James quickly announced.

"Oh, come on!" exclaimed Percy. sounding annoyed. "Why do I get stuck with the luck based cards?"

"Because you were born to use them." teased James, nudging his green-haired friend's side.

The green-haired boy grumbled to himself. Discord approached Thomas, carrying a large golden trophy.

"Thomas-boy, on behalf of my company, I reward you this trophy." The creator of Duel Monsters announced. "With it, you are crowned the ' _Duel King_ ' of the San Francisco tournament."

"Thank you." bowed Thomas, taking the trophy.

Up on the balcony, Emily felt so happy for her friends (especially Thomas) that she nearly burst into tears.

"You all did great." The dark green-haired girl sobbed happily, clapping.

"Well done!" called out Gordon, also clapping.

Soon the rest of the friends began to clap as well. Down below everyone (well, except for Spencer) felt very proud of themselves for doing well in their first tournament, but they all had the exact same thought... They still had a long way to go to become great duelists.

(elsewhere...)

Later that evening, Thomas was in his room looking at his trophy.

"Tomorrow-" he said to himself. "-we return home to the Island of Sodor."

The blue-haired boy was rather happy. He had won the tournament, and stopped an evil pirate from endangering the world.

"I couldn't have done it alone." Thomas said to himself.

He was referring to all of the monster cards in his deck, his friends, and even Spencer. After all, if it wasn't for Thomas using some of the silver-haired boy's cards, he would never have won the duel. Although he had won, Thomas knew he wasn't a professional duelist yet.

"Too bad I still have a long way to go."

With that said, he began to have a flashback to his very first duel in the tournament; which was against Diesel.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Thomas had just special summoned Dark Magician Girl, who faced off against the Insect Queen.

"Sorry, but your little girlfriend is still no match for my lovely Insect Queen." Diesel stated. "That move on your part was the last mistake you'll ever make!"

"Tell that to my final Spell card!" Thomas rebuffed, holding a card out. "Diffusion Wave-Motion! Now, by paying a total of 1000 life points, my Dark Magician Girl can go and attack all your monsters at once!"

The blue-haired boy slotted his card into the Duel Disk. He then glared fiercely at the black-haired Smelter Teen (LP: 100).

"Normally this card requires a level 7 or higher spellcaster-type monster to use, but thanks to Magical Academy my Dark Magician Girl's level also increased from 6 to 8. And with the Dark Magician card in my graveyard, she gets a even bigger power boost of 300 extra attack points!"

Dark Magician Girl's wand was crackling with blue energy from Diffusion Wave-Motion, while her whole body was glowing purple from the power boost from the Dark Magician in Thomas's graveyard (ATK: 2500 - 2800).

"Aw yeah!" cheered Percy. "Scramble those eggs, Thomas!"

"Dark Magician Girl." commanded Thomas. "Go and destroy all of Diesel's insects with Dark Burning Attack now!"

Dark Magician Girl obeyed and fired a magical shockwave blast from her wand, destroying all of Diesel's monsters. The egg tokens were the first to be destroyed. This weakened the Insect Queen considerably (ATK: 3200 - 2600 / DEF: 2400). One final shockwave ripple then came and tore through the Insect Queen and destroyed her. Diesel's eyes widened as the ripple suddenly came and smacked into him, knocking him back a distance while yelling until he laid down on the ground (LP: 0).

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback ended, and Thomas gave a small smile.

"If I hadn't won against Diesel, then not only would I had been eliminated from the tournament, but who also knows what would have happened to Mavis."

Lying down on his head, he started to have another flashback. This one was to his duel against Rosie.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

"Next I'll set two cards facedown." Thomas continued, as two facedown cards appeared in front of him. Finally, he held up a new Spell card called Dark Magic Curtain. "Finally I'll play Dark Magic Curtain!"

A large curtain with a skeleton on top appeared before them.

"What does that do?" asked Rosie, looking a bit nervous.

"By paying half of my current life points-" explained Thomas, smiling (LP: 1300). "-I can special summon from my deck any Dark Magician-type monster I want." He drew a card and laid it onto a monster field slot on his Duel Disk. "So now... I call forth Dark Magician!"

The curtain was drawn and Dark Magician came out from it, twirling his scepter for battle (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100).

"Aw yeah!" cheered Emily. "He's got his ace out. Rosie's in trouble now."

"Is that...the Dark Magician?" asked Rosie in wonder. She suddenly went into fangirl mode. "Omigosh, Omigosh, Omigosh! I'm actually facing the headliner of your whole entire deck!"

"Now I play one more Spell card." Thomas held out his final card. "The powerful Dark Burning Magic!"

The mentioned Spell card materialized face-up. Rosie looked scared of what was about to happen.

"As I have both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl on my field-" explained Thomas. "-I can destroy every card on your side of the field!"

"Yes!" cheered Percy. "Maiden in Love's ability protects her from being destroyed in battle, but not by card effects!"

Rosie couldn't believe her ears when she heard that bit of info. This would leave her life points wide open!

"Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl!" called Thomas. "Combine your powers together and wipe out all of Rosie's remaining cards on her side of the field!"

The two magicians obeyed, charging magical energy from their wand and staff before bringing both together and firing the blast right at Rosie's cards. Maiden in Love cried out as she was destroyed.

"My maiden!" Rosie screamed in horror. "This can't be happening to me!"

"Rosie..." said Thomas. "You've put up a great duel, and you're as strong as I thought you were... but I'm afraid it's all over for you, now."

Rosie stared at Thomas in awe for a few seconds before closing her eyes, lowering her head a bit, and blushing.

"You win, Thomas." she thought to herself. "I'm glad you've won, too."

"Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl! Attack Rosie directly with double Dark Magic attack!" called Thomas.

Both magicians obeyed, charging more magical energy from their staff and wand and firing at Rosie. The two blasts of energy combined into one as they hit, causing Rosie to scream as her life points dropped to zero (LP: 0).

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback ended, and Thomas chuckled a bit.

"She really did put up a good fight." he said. "Rosie sure lived up to her role as a champion duelist."

Suddenly, Thomas had another flashback. This time to his tag duel against the Paradox Brothers.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Knight of Dark Dragon disappeared in a flash as a swirl of fire appeared.

"I summon the Red-Eye Black Dragon!" announced Percy, placing the card on a monster field slot on his Duel Disk.

On cue, the black-scaled dragon with glowing red eyes materialized in the blaze of fire with a mighty screeching roar (Level: 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000). All of a sudden, Para and Dox both laughed at what looked like to be the worst move they've ever seen...

"That's it? That's all you went through just to summon?!" asked Para dismissively.

"It was pointless!" Dox added. "Our Gate Guardian can overcome those two monsters without even putting up a fight!"

"Laugh all you want-" retorted Percy. "-but we'll have the last laugh. Besides, did you forget your own little rule?"

Para and Dox both stopped laughing.

"You can use your teammate's cards in addition to your own." The green-haired boy continued. "And now I'm gonna use my teammate's facedown card as if it were my own!"

Thomas nodded in agreement and poked a button on his Duel Disk to reveal his facedown. The card facedown was revealed to be... Polymerization.

"Now I'll go and fuse Red-Eyes with Thomas's Summoned Skull!"

The two monsters began to fuse together.

"Behold!" said the two duelists at once. "The Black Skull Dragon!"

When the fusion ended, standing in black was Red-Eyes Black Dragon with very bony-like scales all around its body. The head now had two large horns also. The new dragon let out a deep-voiced roar (Level: 9/ATK: 3200/DEF: 2500). Finally, the finisher came...

"This cannot be possible, brother!" gulped Para.

"I know, brother, but it is probable." Dox agreed.

All that was left to attack was...

"Black Skull Dragon-" Thomas began.

"-attack their life points directly." Percy added.

"MOLTEN FIREBALL ATTACK!" The two duelists called out at once.

The Black Skull Dragon obeyed, charging up a blast and firing it at the Paradox Brothers. Once the fireball collided with them, the two pirates cried out in pain as they lost the rest of their life points (Team LP: 0).

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback ended, and Thomas sat up.

"Those pirates really gave me and my friends a headache." he remarked to himself.

After all, Sailor John and his pirates had almost ruined the whole tournament for everybody. But thankfully, he had been stopped. Cue another flashback!

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Thomas's big duel against Sailor John. The blue-haired boy had just fusion summoned Dragon Master Knight.

"Behold the legendary Dragon Master Knight!" announced Thomas.

Sailor John gasped at the sight of the extremely powerful monster. But then he regained his thoughts, as both monsters were tied.

"Your new monster is just as strong as mine!" The pirate captain protested. "If you attack, they'll both be destroyed!"

"Wrong." Thomas rebuffed.

"Huh?"

"My new monster gains strength for every dragon-type monster either player has ever used." explained Thomas. "The only exception would be itself, but your Five-Headed Dragon also counts!"

The blue-haired boy held up his right hand, showing the palm.

"And I count ten dragons in total." he continued. "Meaning 500 x 10 equals 5000 extra attack points!"

Dragon Master Knight grew even more powerful (ATK: 5000 - 10000). Sailor John could now only watch in pure terror.

"N-No..."

"Sailor John, This is a message from Spencer Gresley; YOU LOSE!" Thomas declared dramatically. "Now Dragon Master Knight...!"

Suddenly, a spirit of Spencer appeared next to the blue-haired boy (left).

"Attack the Five-Headed Dragon..."

Finally, a spirit of Emily appeared on Thomas's right.

"...and put an end to the duel!"

"DRAGON SABER BLAST!" cried all three main protagonists.

Dragon Master Knight obeyed, first charging and firing a Neutron Blast attack with the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon before Black Luster Soldier threw in a Chaos Blade attack from his sword. The Five-Headed Dragon tried to counter with a breath blast of its own, but it wasn't good enough. The mighty Five-Headed Dragon's attack was pushed back and the monster itself had finally been destroyed.

"The Five-Headed Dragon has been brought down!" announced Thomas..

Sailor John watched in horror as his beast finally fell and what was left of his life points were depleted.

"N-No..." he thought to himself (LP: 0). "This can't be possible!"

Thomas stood triumphantly, spirits of his friends also appearing. Together, Thomas and his friends stood before the beaten Sailor John.

"Sailor John-" The blue-haired boy said slowly. "-WE win."

Sailor John collapsed to his knees. "I... I've lost! This isn't possible... My plans... They're finished!"

"You'd better believe it." confirmed Thomas. "Your reign of terror has come to an end."

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback ended, and Thomas remembered someone murdering Sailor John afterward.

"Someone took the Millennium Eye." The blue-haired boy thought to himself. "But who exactly did it?"

There was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Emily, Percy, Toby, and Mavis, Thomas." Emily's voice replied. "Could we come in?"

"Sure." acknowledged Thomas. "Come on in."

The door opened, and walking was Emily, Toby, Percy, and Mavis.

"Where are the others?" Thomas asked.

"Gordon, Henry, and James are having a movie night in Gordon's room." Toby replied.

"Edward's busy getting his things together." Percy threw in.

"Lady is spending some time with Patch and Lily before leaving tomorrow." added Mavis.

"While we wanted to see how you're doing." Emily finished. "We're all so proud of you for winning this tournament."

"I couldn't have done it without any of your help." stated Thomas.

"Heh, got that right." Percy stated. "Emily cares very much for you, you know, Thomas. Why can't you both admit that you like each other more than as friends?"

"Percy!" scolded Mavis.

"I'm just saying." shrugged Percy innocently.

Thomas and Emily both blushed from their green-haired friend's little comment.

"Maybe one day..." Thomas thought to himself.

"...we just might." Emily also thought to herself.

"Well, in a few days being on a fancy plane-" said Toby. "-we'll all be back on Sodor. Wait until everyone hears about how you took down that pirate even with his Millennium Eye."

"Hold on." Thomas interrupted. "You... Do you really think everyone on Sodor will believe the tale about the Millennium Items?"

"So you think we should keep it secret?" asked Mavis.

"I'm just saying not everyone will believe in pirates or magical items. But yes, we should keep those details a secret."

"Alright." agreed Toby. "But news like this would make you a hero to everybody."

"Unless you wanna get my ego shot up to Spencer's level." Thomas retorted. "The last time something like that happened it got me in serious trouble."

"We all remember." said Emily, placing her right hand onto Thomas's arm in comfort.

"Besides, I'm not a professional duelist yet." Thomas went on. "I still have a long way to go."

"But you'll have us by your side when you do." Percy pointed out. "Not to mention James, Lady, and I also aim to become professional duelists, too."

Thomas felt so lucky to have such great friends. Yup. This night would be one he would never forget any time soon.

(elsewhere...)

Early the next morning, Thomas and the others (minus Spencer, Skiff, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) who took their private jet to go home) were all at the city's airport to board their flight to go home.

"Well, everyone, this is where we must sadly depart." Discord sighed sadly.

"You can always stop by Sodor for a visit if you want." said Emily.

"Too true, but I am a busy man." Discord replied. "However, if you ever get a chance to meet my adopted children, just mention that you're all friends of mine."

"Adopted children?" Thomas blinked. "You mean you adopt children without homes?"

"Correct." nodded Discord. "As you can see, I adore kids very much. In fact, I sometimes travel around the world to adopt orphans to have them become potential employs at Industrial Illusions when they grow up, or even into becoming great duelists."

He started to smile very fondly.

"Five in particular; Matt, James, Carlie, Mike, and Zack. They're are all about around your age group, and are even champion duelists here in America."

"There's another James about?" asked James, feeling a hint of jealousy.

"Oh yes." Discord nodded. "Four of them also are masters of a new summon technique."

"New summon technique?" Edward gasped. "You mean there are other summon techniques other than Normal, Special, Fusion, and Ritual?"

"Indeed." confirmed Discord. "This new summon technique is called the Synchro summon."

"Synchro summon?" Thomas whispered in amazement.

"Could you tell us a bit about it now?" Percy asked hopefully.

Just before Discord could answer, an announcement was then heard.

"Attention passengers, the flight to Sodor will now be boarding."

"Sorry, kids." sighed Discord. "It will have to be another time. You all have a flight to catch."

"Thank you for everything, Discord." Mavis said graciously.

"We'll miss you." James added.

"And we'll miss you too, Lady!" came from both Lily and Patch. "Tell Burnett we said hi when you return to Sodor."

"I will." waved Lady. "Goodbye!"

"We'll be seeing you, Discord!" Thomas waved goodbye.

With that said, the gang went to go catch their flight. Discord smiled to himself as he waved goodbye.

"This isn't the last we'll see each other, Thomas-boy." he thought to himself. "We'll see each other again soon... That's a promise."

(elsewhere...)

Several minutes later, the plane had taken off from the airport and into the sky and above the whole city.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the luxurious plane, while Gordon, Henry, and James each argued over who's turn it was to cook lunch, Thomas merely looked out the window at the disappearing city below.

"Thanks for the fun, San Francisco." he thought to himself. "But now it's time we returned to our home on Sodor. Where our other friends, as well as family, are all waiting."

And thus, the plane flew on its way.


	40. The Queen of Copycats (1)

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the Tidmouth Teens, Mavis, Lady, Spencer, his parents, and Skiff had all returned to the Island of Sodor after the San Francisco Tournament had ended. Thomas became more popular than ever when everyone heard how well he did in the tournament. But sadly, it was back to the usual; schoolwork and all of that other stuff. However, last week since Thomas and his friends returned, Sodor High School got two new students, and they were both from the United States, also were in the San Francisco tournament, and were former champions. That's right, they were Rosie Vulcan and Stanley Hudswell.

Stanley remained polite, humble, and a real charmer with the girls, even though he wasn't too interested. Rosie also remained a sweet, caring, and spunky girl... who still harboured a huge crush on Thomas and such. Now, while Emily did become good friends with Rosie, the two girls sorta had a rivalry, because they both liked the same boy (Thomas). One day, outside the school during noon hour, this finally came to a head as both girls argued over Thomas.

"What makes you think you'll become Thomas's girlfriend, Rosie?" demanded Emily angrily.

The pink-haired girl gave a cheeky grin. "Because you're too old for him, silly."

Being called ' _old_ ' made the dark green-haired girl turn beet red in the face and splutter in fury.

"Too old?!" she snapped. "I'm NOT too old! He and I were born in the same year, and I'm turning 16 this coming summer."

"Too bad." shrugged Rosie innocently. "Because by then, Thomas will have fallen in love with me."

"Oh ho ho!" Emily mumbled dangerously. "I don't think so."

Diesel, who was walking by and minding his own business, saw the two girls arguing and grew delighted with the sight.

"Well, well, well." he said in an oily voice. "Sounds like a cat-fight is about to begin." Thinking it will be fun, he clasped both hands to his mouth and shouted out... "CAT-FIGHT!"

This attracted the attention of lots of students (mostly Arry, Bert, Dennis, and few other boys not from the Smelter classroom) and they all started to crowd around Emily and Rosie, who were so busy arguing that they didn't even notice the crowd around them.

"Cat-fight! Cat-fight!" The boys chanted, wanting some action.

Nearby, Thomas and Percy were both walking down the pathway, talking about Duel Monsters.

"One of the cards I got from my half of the Booster Box is this." Percy held up a card, which was a warrior-type effect monster card. "Gilford the Lightning."

"Quite a powerful monster." said Thomas, smiling. "And a killer effect to boot."

That was when the two boys started to hear the crowd's voices from nearby.

"That...doesn't sound so good." Percy mumbled.

The two boys raced over to see what was happening.

"What's going on here?" demanded Thomas.

"You two were about to miss the fight of the century!" grinned Arry.

"Between Emily and Rosie!" Bert added.

In an instant, Thomas knew he had to stop it. "Out of my way!"

He pushed through the crowd until he reached the two girls.

"Emily! Rosie!" Thomas shouted. "Stop this fighting, right now!"

Unfortunately, the two girls didn't hear him. They were far too busy pushing and shoving each other around to pay any attention.

"Hag!" shouted Emily.

"Ms. Bossy pants!" insulted Rosie.

"HEY!" Thomas shouted once more. This time, it got the girls' attention. "Why are you two trying to kill each other?"

"Umm... uh... well..." Emily stammered.

"She started it!" Rosie yelled, pointing accusingly at Emily. "She called me a hag!"

"Oh yeah?" Emily growled. "You were the one who called me old!"

"Enough!" groaned Thomas, feeling a headache coming on. "Why were you two even fighting in the first place?"

That was when Diesel spoke up. "Isn't it obvious, Thomas?" he asked. "They were both fighting over who deserves to be your girlfriend."

"W-What?" Emily blushed in embarrassment. "T-That's not-"

"It is true." interrupted Diesel. "The very look on your face proves it. Same with Rosie over here."

Now it was Thomas's turn to blush in embarrassment. Why, oh why was he nearly always attracting the attention of girls around his age?

"Can't we find a way to settle this peacefully?" The blue-haired boy asked wearily.

This gave Diesel another devious idea. Which was a way to humiliate Emily... and also a way to make some quick money.

"Why not this? Next Monday after school, we hold a duel in the schoolyard?" The devious black-haired boy offered. "I think it might help settle things."

"That's a great idea!" said Rosie in an instant.

But Emily thought something was up. Diesel knew that she was still a newcomer to the game, and that Rosie was also a top duelist. Was all of this a ploy just to get her humiliated?

"What are you up to, Diesel?" The dark green-haired girl asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing." Diesel innocently answered, though he was secretly lying. "Although you are a newbie to Duel Monsters, Rosie here shouldn't be a problem if someone like Thomas can beat her, right?"

"That's true." agreed Emily, remembering how she took notice of Rosie's deck during her duel with Thomas.

"Sorry, Emily, but I know what you're thinking." Rosie spoke up. "Don't think you're gonna beat me just because my darling Thomas beat me!"

Diesel smirked to himself. Yes, this would be fun, indeed.

"If Thomas can beat you-" said Emily hotly. "-then so help me, so can I. Bring it on!'

Just then, the bell rang. Emily and Rosie glared at each other.

"Next Monday, after school, schoolyard." Rosie stated.

"You got it, sister."

And thus, the two rivals walked away in a huff. The crowd also had broken away, leaving Diesel to be met up with Arry, Bert, and Dennis.

"What'd you do, Diesel?" asked Dennis.

"Oh nothing too serious, Dennis." grinned Diesel. "Just came up with a plan to make a little extra cash... and totally humiliate emerald-head there."

"How so?" Bert quizzed.

"Simple, we're gonna sell tickets." Diesel answered. "No doubt lots of people will want to see a champion, former or not, duel against a newbie like Emily. Think about it. With so much publicity, we could become rich!"

"That's the best idea I've ever heard of." smirked Arry.

"You sure are smart, Diesel." Dennis added, praising his friend (leader).

"Yes, I know." said Diesel smugly.

The four boys laughed mischievously to themselves as they walked back towards the school.

* * *

 **Title: The Queen of Copycats, Part 1**

* * *

Later on inside the building after fifth period, Mavis, Toby, and Edward, having heard of what was going to happen on Monday after school from Emily, were shocked.

"You're gonna duel Rosie?" Mavis gawked.

"Yes." confirmed Emily simply.

"But she's a former champion!" protested Toby.

"' _Former_ ' being the keyword." Emily pointed out. "If Thomas can beat her, then so can I."

"Remember your duel against Lady?" Edward reminded.

"Yes, I do remember it. But I can learn to grow stronger if I keep dueling."

Mavis, Toby, and Edward all sighed. Emily was gonna be tricky to convince. Just then, Gordon, Henry, and James each walked by.

"Hey, did you guys hear?" asked Gordon excitedly. "Diesel is selling tickets for the big duel between Emily and Rosie."

"The people who buy tickets get entered in a draw at the end for a chance to win big money!" James added.

"Big money?" blinked Emily.

"Tickets cost £5.00." explained Henry. "After the duel is finished, a draw is then performed. The winning ticket earns that person all of the money that was collected."

Gordon remained excited. "Are you three gonna buy a ticket?"

"No way!" Mavis shook her head in an instant.

"Forget me." Toby added.

"Me neither." Edward threw in.

"Suit yourself." shrugged James. "More money for me."

"You mean me." Gordon insisted.

"No, me!" argued James.

"Don't you guys mean me?" Henry threw in.

Mavis face-palmed at the three older boy's immaturity, while Edward and Toby both sighed. Emily, meanwhile, was looking at her deck (which showed Wingweaver at the bottom).

"So that's what Diesel is up to." she thought to herself. "Trying to make a quick buck by scamming people with our duel. Well, I won't let him or Rosie win."

(elsewhere...)

Later that evening, inside the Vulcan residence, Rosie was alone in her room looking over her deck. The same one she used against Thomas.

"I could use my old deck." The pink-haired girl thought to herself, but then shook her head. "But Emily would likely be expecting me to use it. I need something new to use." Her mind began to trail back to her duel against Thomas. "Maybe I need a new deck... Something with a little more power...and balance."

After thinking long and hard on what to do, she smiled the moment an idea popped into her head.

"Of course." Rosie said to herself. "If I copy the greatest duelist, I CAN become the next greatest duelist."

Without wasting anymore time, Rosie raced out of the house and to the Card Shop at the mall, hoping that the shop would be selling what she would need.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the Sterling residence, Emily was in her room working on her homework. As she worked, she was thinking about the upcoming duel.

"I could reconstruct my deck a bit." Emily said to herself, but then remembered some of Thomas's words. "No. I trust my cards very much. I can't do something like that."

Suddenly, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Emily, honey, there's a letter here for you." came the voice of Mrs. Sterling.

"For me?" asked Emily. "Who's it from?"

The door opened and Emily's Mother walked in holding an envelop in her left hand.

"It's from that very nice man, Mr. Crawford."

"Discord?" asked Emily, taking the envelop. "What would he be sending me a letter for?"

Carefully, she opened the envelop up and inside was a letter addressed to her. This is what it said:

" **Dear Emily, I've heard about how you tried to help Thomas-boy when he was upset after his heartbreaking lost to Spencer-boy by dueling against a more experienced duelist like Lady Stone. And although you lost, you've still helped Thomas-boy regain his confidence and passion for Duel Monsters. I had a special prize prepared for you as a way to thank you for helping him, but I forgot to give it to you. So I've sent it to you by mail. Thank you for helping Thomas-boy.**

 **Signed, Discord.** "

Emily reached into the envelop and pulled out a Booster Pack with purple and gold trimmings.

"I wonder what could be in the pack." The dark green-haired girl wondered, opening the packed and looking over the cards, gasping at what she saw. "Good heavens..."

What were the cards? We'll have to find out later.

(elsewhere...)

Later on in the week, it was the night before the big duel... Inside the Vulcan residence, Rosie was in her room, and had finished building her new deck.

"And there we go." she rejoiced happily. "Now my deck is as powerful as Thomas's. Let's see Emily try to beat me, now."

A few familiar cards used by Thomas (Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast, Multiply, Watapon, Magical Hats, etc.) could be seen. Yikes! What does she have planned?

(elsewhere...)

Finally, it was the big day. Inside Sodor High School at lunch hour, Arry and Bert were getting students to buy tickets.

"Step right up!" called Arry. "Buy a ticket for afterschool's duel."

"Afterwhich will be the draw for the prize money." added Bert.

The tickets were selling like hotcakes, thus making Arry and Bert both feel very proud. Diesel soon showed up.

"How much have we raised today?" he asked.

"About over £700." said Arry.

Diesel grinned big. "Combined with the amount we made the last few days, that adds up to a grand total of £3559!"

"Ooh, this is your best scheme yet, Diesel!" Bert chuckled.

"Don't I know it?" grinned Diesel. "Those suckers made it all easy."

With that said, the three Smelter Teens went back to work selling tickets. How does Diesel's plan work, you could be asking? It's easy. Just sell the tickets like normal. However, when it comes time to draw the winning number, make tickets that don't match any of the correct number. That way, no matter what number is drawn, all the paying people would always lose.

(elsewhere...)

Over at the Tidmouth Teens' usual spot in the cafeteria, Thomas was talking to Emily.

"Well, today's the duel." The blue-haired boy was saying. "Good luck, Emily."

"Thanks." Emily smiled slightly, but then felt unhappy. "I hope you're not too bothered that Rosie and I are dueling over you."

"It's quite alright."

It was then, Toby, Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, and Percy all showed up.

"You ready for this afternoon, Emily?" asked Edward.

"I'm ready." Emily nodded.

"Did you make any changes to your deck before hand?" Percy asked.

"Not too many." Emily shook her head.

"What?!" James gasped. "Why-"

"Because I trust my cards very much." Emily interrupted. "That's something Thomas taught me."

Thomas blushed and smiled. Rosie walked by this point and huffed in jealousy.

"Just you wait, Emily." she warned. "When we duel, I'll defeat you!"

With that said, Rosie walked away, leaving Emily upset.

"Don't listen to her, Emily." said Thomas kindly. "I believe you'll win."

Edward nodded. "Me too."

"But there's one thing I don't get." Percy suddenly said. "When we first met Rosie, she was as sweet-natured as honey, even when she moved to Sodor. But right now, she's acting like a you-know-what."

"Rosie's just probably upset seeing Thomas with Emily." James suggested.

"She'll be even more upset once Emily wins." added Henry.

"You mean IF Emily wins." Gordon pointed out. "Rosie might still have an ace up her sleeve."

"I sure hope my deck can help me." thought Emily, holding it up.

(elsewhere...)

Later in the afternoon, the time had come. Everyone was gathered in the schoolyard to watch the duel between Emily and Rosie. Diesel held a microphone and spoke to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The devious black-haired boy announced. "Welcome to this evening's duel for your entertainment. Our duelists are none other than Emily Sterling and former champion Rosie Vulcan!"

Everyone applauded for both duelists. While Emily didn't seem to have changed her appearance, Rosie was now wearing a blue jean jacket like a cape... Weird, right? Over in the crowd, Thomas, Percy, Gordon, and James were watching and clapping when Stanley came up to them.

"Sorry I'm late." The gray-haired boy said in exhaustion. "I had some stuff to do back in my homeroom class."

"You didn't miss anything, Stanley." Percy pointed out.

Meanwhile, Diesel continued to speak. "After the duel-" he was saying. "-we will have the cash prize draw. Whichever number we draw will win all the money collected."

The crowd members who bought tickets looked at them, hoping that their ticket was the lucky one. Diesel sensed their thoughts and smirked to himself.

"Those easily-fooled idiots have no idea what they're in for." Diesel thought to himself, before speaking out loud. "And so, let's get this duel going!"

Emily and Rosie walked forth and activated their Duel Disks.

"I hope you're ready, Emily!" Rosie called. "Once I win this duel, then Thomas will see just how wonderful I truly am!"

"I won't let you win like that, Rosie!" Emily replied hotly.

Diesel spoke into the microphone once more.

"Let the cat-fight! Err... I mean, duel, begin!" he shouted.

With that said, both girls drew their opening hands (LP: 4000) x2.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted at once.

"This should be a good duel." commented Stanley.

"Yeah." Percy agreed quietly.

"Be careful out there, Emily." Thomas said to himself quietly.

Back in the duel field...

"If you don't mind, I'll take the first move." Emily suggested, looking to her hand.

* * *

 **Turn One** : Emily Sterling (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (35)  
 **Current Hand (5)** : Gemini Elf, Shining Angel, Petit Angel, Magician's Circle, and Book of Secret Arts

* * *

Her hand consisted of Gemini Elf, Shining Angel, Petit Angel, Magician's Circle, and Book of Secret Arts.

"Not too bad, but I could so do a little better." Emily thought to herself, taking one card from her hand. "I summon Petit Angel to the field in defense mode!"

Appearing on the field was a small pink creature with wings (Level: 3/DEF: 900).

"That's all for now."

"Aww, it's so cute!" cooed Rosie. "Too bad I have to destroy it."

With that said, she drew her card.

* * *

 **Turn Two** : Rosie Vulcan (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (34)  
 **Current Hand (6)** : Monster Reincarnation, Dark Renewal, Dark Magician, Polymerization, Berfomet, and Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts

* * *

Taking three cards from her hand, Rosie held them up as they began to shine with a bright white light.

"I use Polymerization and fuse Berfomet with Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts!"

This caused the audience to gasp.

"That's one of Thomas's usual opening moves!" cried a tall, orange-haired girl named Marion.

"Did she steal from Thomas's deck?" asked Timothy, a shorter boy with dark blue hair.

On cue, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet both briefly appeared on the field before fusing together.

"I fusion summon Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!" cried Rosie dramatically.

The mighty two-headed beast appeared (Level: 6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1800). Back in the audience...

"Um, Thomas?" Percy whispered to Thomas. "That IS usually one of your opening moves, right?"

"Yes." nodded Thomas. "So why is Rosie using those cards?"

Back in the duel field...

"Chimera-" commanded Rosie. "-destroy Emily's Petit Angel with Pulverizing Pounce!"

Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast obeyed, pouncing onto Petit Angel and destroying her in an instant.

"Your Petit Angel has been crushed to pieces!"

"Why are you using Thomas's cards instead of your original deck?" demanded Emily.

"That's easy." Rosie smiled in a lovestruck way. "Since I idolize Thomas so much, especially since he's soooo cute, I decided to simply copy his deck." Images of certain cards floated behind her. "Over the course of the week, I've been buying packs and packs containing cards used by Yugi, a.k.a. Thomas, in the show. Since the complete deck is out of stock, that's how I've built my darling Thomas's own deck."

This earned some gasps from the whole crowd, but especially from both Thomas and Percy due to what the pink-haired girl had just said.

"She didn't!" exclaimed Percy.

"She did." groaned Thomas, becoming very embarrassed.

Gordon and James both, however, thought it was a great joke.

"This is too rich!" laughed Gordon.

"Rosie's not just a fangirl-" snorted James. "-she's also a copycat stalker!"

The two older boys laughed, causing Thomas to blush in complete embarrassment.

"Kill me now, Percy... Please!" he whispered to his best friend.

Stanley got upset with Gordon and James laughing. "Stop laughing at Thomas, right now!" The gray-haired boy demanded. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Why?" asked James, still laughing. "We're not the one's who copied Thomas's deck just to win or impress him."

"It doesn't matter! It's still not nice laughing at others just because of that."

Over to Emily, she had to agree with the gray-haired boy.

"He's right." The dark green-haired girl pointed out. "How would you like it if people laughed at you?"

That shut Gordon and James both up in an instant.

"Anyway, it's my turn!" The dark green-haired girl drew her card. "Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn Three** : Emily Sterling (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (34)  
 **Current Hand (5)** : Gemini Elf, Shining Angel, Magician's Circle, Book of Secret Arts, and Lightning Vortex

* * *

"For my turn, I'll summon Gemini Elf in attack mode!" Emily laid her card onto a monster field slot on her Duel Disk. "Come forth!"

The twin elves appeared on the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 900).

"And then I'll play Lightning Vortex." continued Emily, slotting a card into her Duel Disk.

Bolts of lightning struck Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast and destroyed it.

"By sending one card from my hand to the graveyard-" Emily explained, discarding a card called Shining Angel from her hand to the graveyard. "-all of your face-up monsters are destroyed!"

But Rosie wasn't too worried, because her graveyard started shining white light.

"When Chimera is destroyed-" The pink-haired girl was saying. "-I can special summon back one of its fusion materials. And I choose Berfomet in defense mode!"

Berfomet appeared in a defensive stance (Level: 5/DEF: 1800).

"Gemini Elf, attack Berfomet, now!" called Emily.

Gemini Elf obeyed, jumping into the air and doing a high kick at the monster, striking and destroying it.

"My turn is over."

Over with Thomas and Percy, both were discussing the possibilities of the duel.

"Emily's doing alright so far." said Percy.

"Yeah, but Rosie's using a copy of my deck." Thomas pointed out. "This means she could know a lot of my strategies."

Over with Rosie, she drew her next card.

* * *

 **Turn Four** : Rosie Vulcan (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (33)  
 **Current Hand (4)** : Monster Reincarnation, Dark Renewal, Dark Magician, and Swords of Revealing Light

* * *

"I'll begin my turn by setting one card facedown." As she said this, a facedown card appeared in front of her. "Then I'll play Monster Reincarnation!"

The mentioned card materialized face-up.

"By discarding one card-" explained Rosie, sending a card from her hand to the graveyard. "-I can add a monster from my graveyard to my hand." As she spoke, a card slipped out of her graveyard, and the pink-haired girl took hold of it. "And I choose to bring back my Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts!"

To that, she also summoned the monster in attack mode. But Rosie wasn't done just yet. She held out her final card.

"Finally, I activate the Spell card Swords of Revealing Light!"

The mentioned Spell card materialized face-up as many large swords made from light appeared in front of Gemini Elf.

"This prevents you from attacking for three turns." said Rosie. "Your move."

"Three turns!?" Emily gasped.

Some of the crowd started commented on the duel thus far.

"Amazing." admired Marion.

"It's like Rosie knows every one of Thomas's strategies." came from Conner.

"Emily's sure going to have quite a challenge." added Caitlin.

Back in the duel field...

"I can't let Rosie get the upper hand anymore." Emily though to herself, before drawing her card. "My turn, now!"

* * *

 **Turn Five** : Emily Sterling (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (33)  
 **Current Hand (3)** : Magician's Selection, Book of Secret Arts, and Maha Vailo

* * *

Her drawn card was the Maha Vailo monster card.

"This could help." Taking the card, Emily placed it onto a monster field slot on her Duel Disk. "I summon Maha Vailo in attack mode!"

The blue cloaked Magician appeared (Level: 4/ATK: 1550/DEF: 1400).

"Not so fast!" shouted Rosie, poking a button on her Duel Disk. "By summoning a monster, you've activated my Trap card!"

The facedown card flipped up and revealed itself.

"Dark Renewal!"

"Oh no!" gasped Emily.

"Now by tributing your Maha Viailo, along with my Gazelle-" explained Rosie. "-I can special summon a powerful spellcaster-type from my graveyard. And I choose the card I discarded last turn... Dark Magician!"

The whole crowd gasped. Did Rosie just say that? She has a Dark Magician, too?!

"You...also...have...a...Dark Magician?" Emily slowly asked.

"That's right!" giggled Rosie, as a card slid out of her graveyard. "If I didn't have one of my own, then how would my deck be like Thomas's?"

Either way, a coffin rose from the ground and opened up.

"Show yourself - Dark Magician!"

Maha Vailo and Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts were both forced inside as the coffin closed. A few seconds later, it opened back up, revealing Dark Magician (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100). However, this one looked very different to Thomas's Dark Magician. This one had pale blue skin, blonde hair, and a blue/red outfit. And the rather stoic look was replaced with a cocky smile on his face.

Thomas gazed hard at what Rosie just summoned. "That's...a Dark Magician?" He drew a card from his deck and looked at it. "It has the same appearance and body... Yet, it looks so much more different than my own."

The card Thomas was looking at was his Dark Magician (the one with white skin, purple hair, purple outfit, and stoic look). Suddenly, the Duel Monster spirit of Dark Magician appeared, causing Thomas to look on in surprise. Nobody else could see it, but him/

"Dark Magician?"

Thomas's Dark Magician gave a disapproving scowl to Rosie's Dark Magician, who turned and smirked smugly at the ' _copy_ '.

"That magician is nothing more than an impostor." muttered Thomas's Dark Magician.

Thomas gave a slight sweatdrop to the OOCness of his Dark Magician. Either way, Emily knew she was in trouble.

"I switch Gemini Elf to defense mode." she sighed, turning the card sideways. "And end my turn."

The twin elves went into a defensive stance.

"My turn!" Rosie drew her card.

* * *

 **Turn Six** : Rosie Vulcan (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (32)  
 **Current Hand (1)** : Thousand Knives  
 **Swords of Revealing Light** : 3 Turns

* * *

Her drawn card was the Thousand Knives Spell card.

"So sorry, Emily, but your monster won't be around to protect you." Rosie said cheekily. She slid the card into a Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk. "I activate Thousand Knives!"

The mentioned Spell card materialized face-up on the field.

"Thousand Knives?" Emily blinked.

"This is bad." Thomas mumbled.

"Since I have Dark Magician on my field." explained Rosie, "I can destroy one monster on your field. Goodbye, Gemini Elf!"

A large swarm of glowing knives appeared all around Dark Magician, and, with a loud cry, the knives were launched until they struck both elves, destroying them in an instant.

"No!" cried Emily. "Now I'm wide open for a direct attack!"

"That's right!" grinned Rosie, entering the battle phase. "Dark Magician, attack Emily life points directly with Dark Magic Attack!"

Dark Magician obeyed, firing off a blast from his scepter. The blast struck Emily, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Emily!" called out Thomas.

"Not good!" came from Stanley.

Emily fell to her knees (LP: 1500). "That hurt..."

"Ready to give up?" taunted Rosie. "You don't stand a chance against my mighty Dark Magician."

"Never!" shouted Emily, as she stood back up.

Smiling, Rosie went into a passionate speech (imitating Thomas). "That's the spirit... Never give up! Always believe in the Heart of the Cards. That's what I say!"

"This annoying copycat is really beginning to tick me off!" thought Emily, as she drew her card.

* * *

 **Turn Seven** : Emily Sterling (LP: 1500)  
 **Deck** : (32)  
 **Current Hand (3)** : Shining Friendship, Book of Secret Arts, and Magician's Circle

* * *

In frustration, due to her not having anything that could beat Dark Magician, Emily decided to play defensive until she could get something stronger out.

"I summon Shining Friendship in defense mode!" she declared, playing her card onto a monster field slot on her Duel Disk.

Appearing was a green version of Petit Angel (Level: 4/DEF: 1100).

"My turn is over." Emily sighed.

"You must really love fairies and spellcasters." Rosie commented, just before drawing her next card. "But they're nothing compared to my own cards!"

* * *

 **Turn Eight** : Rosie Vulcan (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (32)  
 **Current Hand (1)** : Dedication through Light and Darkness  
 **Swords of Revealing Light** : Two Turns

* * *

"Dark Magician, attack the Shining Friendship!"

Dark Magician obeyed, firing off a blast from his scepter. The blast struck and destroyed Shining Friendship just like that.

"Now I'll place this card facedown." Rosie slotted her card into her Duel Disk. "I'm done with my turn."

* * *

 **Turn Nine** : Emily Sterling (LP: 1500)  
 **Deck** : (31)  
 **Current Hand (3)** : Book of Secret Arts, Magician's Circle, and Angelic Gift(!)

* * *

Holding up her drawn card, Emily gasped at what it was.

"This is one of Discord's newly made cards." she thought to herself. "And with the situation I'm in, it just might help me." Emily slid the card into a Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk. "I activate the Spell card Angelic Gift!"

"Angelic Gift?" Percy blinked.

"I've never heard of that card before." added Thomas.

On cue, the Angelic Gift Spell card materialized face-up on the field.

"This card allows me to banish any number of fairy-type monsters from my graveyard." explained Emily. "When I do so, I can draw two cards from my deck."

On cue, both the Petit Angel monster card and the Shining Friendship monster card emerged from the graveyard before fading away into oblivion.

"And because I've banished Petit Angel and Shining Friendship, I draw four more cards."

Emily held up Magician's Valkyria (Effect Monster), Fairy Queen Autumn (Normal Monster), Fairy's Defender (Trap), and Magic Formula (Equip Spell).

"Now I'll place one card facedown-" She slotted another card into her Duel Disk, and then held out a monster card. "Then I'll summon Magician's Valkyria in defense mode!"

The teal armored magician appeared, kneeling in a defensive position (Level: 4/DEF: 1800).

"Then it's my go again!" Rosie drew her card.

* * *

 **Turn Ten** : Rosie Vulcan (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (31)  
 **Current Hand (1)** : Dark Magician of Chaos  
 **Swords of Revealing Light** : 1 Turn

* * *

"Dark Magician, attack the Magician's Valkyria!"

Dark Magician obeyed, charging up a blast of black magic.

"Go Trap card!" cried Emily, as her facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "Fairy's Defender! Whenever I suffer an attack of any kind, and I control a level 4 or lower monster, I can trade it in for a fairy-type monster from my hand!"

Magician's Valkyria vanished in a blue streak. Once that was done, Emily held out a monster card from her hand.

"Now I special summon the Fairy Queen Autumn!"

Appearing in Magician Valkyria's place was a beautiful looking woman with reddish (almost autumn-like) coloured hair, wearing a white gown. Two large, beautiful wings could be seen as well (Level: 7/ATK: 2600). Much of the audience was just amazed.

"That monster's strong enough to take out Rosie's Dark Magician!" commented Oliver.

Rosie suddenly grinned. "Is it?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Emily.

"I activate my facedown card!" announced Rosie, poking a button on her Duel Disk. "My Quick-Play Spell card activates - Dedication through Light and Darkness!"

The facedown card flipped up and revealed itself.

"This card allows me to tribute my Dark Magician. To special summon something from my hand, deck, or graveyard I'd like to call...Dark Magician of Chaos!"

The crowd gasped.

"The Dark Magician of Chaos?" asked Percy, looking quite worried.

"That doesn't sound too good." James commented.

"Well, it isn't." Stanley said grimly. "It's one of the mightiest creatures you'll ever meet."

"He's right." nodded Rosie. "And I'm about to unleash it on you, Emily!" She placed her last card onto a monster field slot on her Duel Disk. "Chaos Mage, arise!"

Rosie's Dark Magician disappeared, and in its place was a monster that looked almost exactly like Thomas's Magician of Black Chaos (Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600).

"That's the Dark Magician of Chaos?" Emily gasped in shock. "But it looks exactly like the Magician of Black Chaos!"

"That may be." said Rosie. "But my magician is so much stronger, and even has a special ability. Every time it destroys a monster in battle, that monster is banished. Attack with Scepter Strike!"

Dark Magician of Chaos obeyed, firing off a blast from his scepter. The blast struck and destroyed Fairy Queen Autumn. Emily grimaced as she took slight battle damage (LP: 1300).

"That's not all." Rosie went on. "On my end phase, I can add a Spell card from my graveyard to my hand." Monster Reincarnation slid out of her graveyard, and she took hold of it. "So, what do you think of me, now?"

Emily was mad. "You're nothing but a copycat who just won't take a hint!"

"Say what you want." Rosie retorted. "But I will NOT let you have Thomas! Do you hear me? I WON'T let you take him away from me!"

This duel... had officially became a cat-fight to the death.

* * *

 **To be Continued!**


	41. The Queen of Copycats (2)

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

Opening up in the schoolyard, Emily and Rosie were both still locked in the middle of their little duel... with a huge crowd here to watch it happen.  
-Emily (LP: 1300) was currently in a bad situation; she just lost one of her best monsters, and had no other cards in play.  
-Rosie (LP: 4000) was untouched in life points, possessed the Dark Magician of Chaos on her side of the field, and a complete replica of Thomas's own deck.

Diesel, Arry, Bert, and Dennis, meanwhile, were all feeling pretty pleased with themselves... but mainly Diesel.

"This was the best idea I've ever had." bragged Diesel. "Not only will Sterling be humiliated upon losing, but I'll be rich!"

"What was that, Diesel?" Dennis quizzed, having overheard the devious black-haired boy. "Don't you mean that WE'LL be rich?"

"As in you, me, Dennis, and Arry?" added Bert.

"O-Oh yes." Diesel corrected himself. "Silly me. Of course, I wouldn't forget my pals."

Over with Thomas, Percy, James, Gordon, and Stanley. They were worried about the situation Emily was in.

"Emily is in deep trouble." Percy commented.

"No wonder." frowned Stanley. "She's not only facing the Dark Magician of Chaos, but also a complete copy of Thomas's deck. Not to mention Emily hasn't even made a dent in Rosie's life points, yet."

"Come on, Emily." Thomas thought to himself. "You can do it. I believe in you."

* * *

 **Title: The Queen of Copycats, Part 2**

* * *

Over in the duel field, Emily was looking quite worried over the pickle she was in.

"With my monster being removed from the game-" she thought to herself. "-and me having to face the Dark Magician of Chaos, this won't be easy."

With that thought, Emily held up a drawn card.

* * *

 **Turn Eleven** : Emily Sterling (LP: 1300)  
 **Deck** : (26)  
 **Current Hand (3)** : Book of Secret Arts, Magician's Circle, and Mystical Elf

* * *

"This won't help me." The dark green-haired girl sighed mentally, but still decided to play it. "I summon Mystical Elf in defense mode!"

Appearing to the field was a blue elf with blonde skin (Level: 4/DEF: 2000).

"Next I place one card facedown and end my turn." The dark green-haired girl finished, sliding a card into a Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk.

"You're making this too easy." Rosie pointed out, drawing her card. "But that's fine with me."

* * *

 **Turn Twelve** : Rosie Vulcan (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (31)  
 **Current Hand (2)** : Kuriboh and Monster Reincarnation

* * *

As the magical swords from Swords of Revealing Light faded away, the battle phase commenced.

"Dark Magician of Chaos, wipe out Mystical Elf!" The pink-haired girl called out.

Dark Magician of Chaos obeyed, firing off another blast from his scepter. The blast struck Mystical Elf and destroyed her.

"And because of my magician's effect, your monster is banished from the game." With that said, Rosie took one of her cards and placed it onto a monster field slot. "Now I'll summon Kuriboh in defense mode!"

Appearing to Rosie's side of the field was Kuriboh. But unlike Thomas's Kuriboh, this one was purple with yellow limbs (Level: 1/DEF: 200).

"Another alternate version of one of Thomas's monsters." came from Oliver.

"Where do you think she got them?" Caitlin asked Connor.

"Must have been a sale at the card shop." shrugged Connor. "After all, Rosie did mention shopping at that place for most of this week."

Back in the duel field...

"Listen, Rosie." Emily began sternly. "I am going to make this very clear; Thomas does not want to be your boyfriend."

"Yeah right." Rosie huffed in an instant.

Emily sighed in frustration.

"Now go and make your move!" The pink-haired girl demanded.

The dark green-haired girl complied and drew her card.

* * *

 **Turn Thirteen** : Emily Sterling (LP: 1300)  
 **Deck** : (25)  
 **Current Hand (2)** : Book of Secret Arts and Mage of Fairies

* * *

"I summon Mage of Fairies in attack mode!" she announced, setting her card onto a monster field slot on her Duel Disk.

"What?!" cried Rosie. "But that's a level 5 monster, though!"

"In exchange for you adding one Spell card from your deck to your hand-" Emily explained. "I can special summon this monster onto the field."

A fairy monster wearing magic-like armor materialized (Level: 5/ATK: 1800/DEF: 500). Rosie, meanwhile, took a card from her deck (Multiply) and added it to her hand.

"I might not be able to defeat your Chaos Mage, but I can still go after your Kuriboh." Emily continued. "Attack and destroy Kuriboh!"

Mage of Fairies obeyed and lunged towards Kuriboh.

"But which Kuriboh?" Rosie asked mockingly, holding out her drawn Multiply Spell card. "I play the Quick-Play Spell card Multiply!"

"What?!" gasped Emily. "You can't play a Spell card from your hand during my turn!"

"That is a legal play, Emily!" called Stanley. "Even if a Quick-Play Spell card is not set on the field, it can still be played from the hand depending on the card!"

"He's right." Rosie grinned broadly. "And now, I use my Multiply card to tribute my regular Kuriboh and summon four Kuriboh Token monsters in its place!"

Kuriboh vanished before Emily's monster could strike. In its place were four Kuriboh Tokens.

"Wait, doesn't Multiply actually create an infinite amount of Kuribohs or something?" James asked, wondering why Kuriboh Tokens were present instead of unlimited Kuribohs.

"Its effect was recently watered down." Thomas explained, looking at his own copy of the Multiply Spell card. "Discord thought its original effect was too broken, and so it got nerfed."

Back in the duel field...

"Botheration!" pouted Emily, watching as her Mage of Fairies destroyed a Kuriboh Token.

"You're very lucky, though." Rosie pointed out. "I cannot tribute any of my tokens for a tribute summon. But they are handy for the defense."

Emily remained unhappy. "I end my turn."

Rosie drew her next card.

* * *

 **Turn Fourteen** : Rosie Vulcan (LP: 4000)  
 **Deck** : (29)  
 **Current Hand (1)** : Card of Sanctity and Monster Reincarnation

* * *

"Just to show you that I'm nice-" The pink-haired girl held out her drawn card. "-I'll play the Spell card Card of Sanctity! Now, we both are required to draw until we both have six cards in our hands."

Again, James seemed annoyed.

"What's with duelists and Card of Sanctity?" he asked aloud.

"Hey, they need help sometimes," said Stanley.

Back in the duel field, both girls drew their new hands. Smiling, Rosie held out a familiar light attribute monster card from her hand.

"Thanks to Card of Sanctity, I've drawn Watapon." she said happily. "And I special summon it in defense mode!"

The white fur-ball appeared (Level: 1/DEF: 300). The sight of this monster caused Caitlin to squeal on how cute it looked.

"It's so adorable!" The tall, pink-haired girl gushed with blushes on her cheeks.

Back in the duel field...

"But Watapon won't be around for long." continued Rosie, holding up another card. "Why? Because now I sacrifice it to summon Dark Magician Girl!"

"What?!" gasped Emily.

Watapon vanished in a blue streak, and in its place was the all too familiar female apprentice of the Dark Magician (Level: 6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700). This Dark Magician Girl looked somewhat similar to Thomas's version, but there were still a few key differences. Her upper body, or rather...bust size...looked a smidge bigger, her eye colour was green, and her trademark blush looked a little darker red than pink. Not that this bothered any of the boys in the crowd.

"Whoo!" cried James. "And here I thought she couldn't get any hotter!"

Rosie's Dark Magician Girl seemed to enjoy the attention she was getting from many of the boys in the audience (even the ones saying perverted comments about her). Only Thomas, Percy, and Stanley were not interested in the slightest.

"She seems to be enjoying the attention." Percy commented, speaking about Rosie's Dark Magician Girl.

Thomas nodded unhappily. Suddenly, he felt his deck reacting and drew the top card. It was coming from his copy of Dark Magician Girl.

"Huh?"

Suddenly the spirit of Thomas's Dark Magician Girl appeared. Again, only Thomas could see the spirit.

"You too, Dark Magician Girl?" The blue-haired boy asked.

Dark Magician Girl merely glared at the so-called ' _imposter_ ' Dark Magician Girl and did an akanbe (a childish Japanese gesture consisting of someone pulling down one's lower eyelid to expose the red underside towards someone, often accompanied by sticking their tongue out) directed at her.

"Show off!"

Again, Thomas sweatdropped at how OOC his Dark Magician Girl was acting. Back in the duel field, Rosie wasn't done yet with her turn.

"Since I have a Dark Magician in my graveyard-" she was saying. "-Dark Magician Girl gains 300 attack points."

Dark Magician Girl glowed purple as her attack power rose (ATK: 2000 - 2300).

"Now if Rosie attacks with both her magicians, Emily will lose!" Percy exclaimed.

Indeed so...

"Dark Magician of Chaos, attack Mage of Fairies!" called Rosie.

Dark Magician of Chaos obeyed and fired another blast from his scepter. The blast was just about to hit Mage of Fairies when...

"I activate my Mage of Fairies' other effect!" cried Emily. "By reducing its defense to 0, I can cancel your monster's attack and reduce the battle damage I would have taken down to zero!"

Mage of Fairies formed a sort of shield of light with her hands that stopped Dark Magician of Chaos's attack as her defense dropped (DEF: 500 - 0).

"You may have stopped one of my magicians-" retorted Rosie. "-but I have another one. Dark Magician Girl, Dark Burning Attack!"

Dark Magician Girl obeyed and fired off a blast from her wand. This time, Mage of Fairies was unable to stop it and was destroyed. Emily grimaced as she took damage (LP: 800).

"This doesn't look good." Percy commented. "Emily is wide open, and she hasn't even made a dent in Rosie's life points."

Over to Diesel, he took hold of the microphone and started to make a few comments on the duel so far.

"So far, our former champion Rosie has an untouched 4000 life points." announced Diesel, sounding like he was mocking Emily. "While Emily ' _Newbie_ ' Sterling is barely holding on with 800. How will she be able to turn this duel around?"

Emily gritted her teeth in frustration. There had to be a way to turn this duel around. Though Card of Sanctity refreshed her hand, she still needed a draw to possibly work it out.

"My move!" The dark green-haired girl announced, drawing her card.

* * *

 **Turn Fifteen** : Emily Sterling (LP: 1300)  
 **Deck** : (18)  
 **Current Hand (7)** : Book of Secret Arts, Cry of the Wingweaver(!), Emergency Provisions, Wingweaver, Heavenly Light(!), Waboku, and Guardian of the Throne Room

* * *

Her new hand contained Book of Secret Arts, Cry of the Wingweaver(!), Emergency Provisions, Wingweaver, Heavenly Light, Waboku, and the drawn Guardian of the Throne Room.

"I begin by setting one card facedown." she said, as she slotted a card into a Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk, causing a facedown card to materialize beside the other. Emily then selected another card from her hand and also slotted it into her Duel Disk. "Then I play Emergency Provisions!"

The mentioned Spell card materialized face-up on the field.

"Thanks to this-" The dark green-haired girl explained. "-I can tribute my facedowns and boost my life points by 1000 for each."

Both set cards vanished, granting Emily 2000 life points (LP: 2800).

"What good will that do you?" asked Rosie harshly.

"Now I activate the Spell card Cry of the Wingweaver!" Emily cried, holding her next card out. "By paying a total of 1000 life points-" Her life points then took a hit (LP: 1800). "-I can special summon from my hand the powerful fairy-type monster known as Wingweaver!"

Appearing in a beacon of light was Emily's mighty Wingweaver (Level: 7/ATK: 2750/DEF: 2400), much to the audience's delight.

"In addition, my monster, for the rest of the turn, has double the attack points!" Emily continued, now smirking.

Wingweaver grew even stronger (ATK: 2750 - 5500). Everyone in the crowd gasped at how effective Emily's plan was.

"Now attack the Dark Magician of Chaos!" called Emily. "Luminous Spark Rain!"

Wingweaver obeyed, causing a rain of light to fall, destroying Rosie's Dark Magician of Chaos and causing her to take a huge amount of damage (LP: 1300).

"Way to go, Emily!" cheered Thomas.

"About time Emily did some big damage." Percy added.

Diesel, looking surprised at Emily's comeback, reluctantly spoke into the microphone.

"What a turnaround!" he cried out, acting excited. "Emily has pulled off a major counter and not only destroyed Rosie's strongest monster, but dealt a great deal of damage to her in the process!"

But, deep down, Diesel was unhappy with the turnaround. He wanted her to lose and be humiliated. Her winning was just simply not an option.

"All right, Rosie!" called Emily. "It's your turn now."

But did Rosie look worried? Not the slightest.

"That the best you can do?" The pink-haired girl asked, drawing a card. "I'll show you a better move."

* * *

 **Turn Sixteen** : Rosie Vulcan (LP: 1300)  
 **Deck** : (23)  
 **Current Hand (5)** : Monster Reincarnation, Spider Web, Book of Secret Arts, Magicians Unite, and Alpha The Magnet Warrior

* * *

"I'll start by switching Dark Magician Girl to defense mode."

Dark Magician Girl kneeled into a defensive stance.

"Then I'll set two cards, and play the Spell card Spider Web!" Rosie went on, just as three facedown cards materialized on the field.

One of the set cards flipped face-up and revealed itself, causing a spiderweb to shoot out of the card and into Emily's Duel Disk (graveyard), managing to pull out her Emergency Provisions Spell card.

"As you know from seeing Thomas use this card-" said Rosie, adding the card to her hand. "-Spider Web lets me take a Spell card from your graveyard that you've used last turn." Then she held out the Monster Reincarnation card. "Then I shall play Monster Reincarnation. Discarding a card from my hand to add a monster from my graveyard to my hand."

Rosie discarded her Alpha The Magnet Warrior monster card and added a card to her hand, showing it to be the Kuriboh monster card.

"I'll add Kuriboh to my hand. Finally, I'll chain my activated card with the Emergency Provisions card I took from you. Sending Monster Reincarnation and both of my facedown cards to the graveyard to gain 3000 life points." Rosie then smiled as her life points recovered (LP: 4300). "So, did you get all of that?!"

Back in the audience...

"Oh, come on!" complained Percy. "Now she's back to over 4000."

"4300, to be exact." added Gordon.

Back in the duel field...

"My turn!" declared Emily, drawing a card.

* * *

 **Turn Seventeen** : Emily Sterling (LP: 1800)  
 **Deck** : (17)  
 **Current Hand (4)** : Heavenly Light, Waboku, Guardian of the Throne Room, and Pot of Greed

* * *

Her drawn card was the Pot of Greed Spell card.

"Go, Pot of Greed!" The dark green-haired girl cried out, just as her card materialized face-up on the field. "Now I draw two cards from my deck."

She draws her two cards. They were shown to be Monsters of Light(!) and Angel's Fist(!).

"Next I'll play the Spell card Monsters of Light! This card allows me to special summon from my graveyard or banished two light attribute monsters. In this case, I'll summon Mage of Fairies and Shining Friendship."

Appearing on Emily's side of the field was both Mage of Fairies and Shining Friendship.

"Finally, I'll play the Equip Spell card Angel Fist!"

Wingweaver's hands started glowing with the power of light.

"Thanks to this, Wingweaver is able to make a second attack during the battle phase!" explained Emily.

"But my monsters are all in defense mode." protested Rosie. "So even if you do wipe them out, I'll take no damage from a direct attack or anything."

"That's why I'll summon this monster to help my Mage of Fairies and Shining Friendship wipe out your Kuriboh Tokens." Emily said wisely, before pointing forth. "Go, now! Attack at once, Guardian of the Throne Room!"

A large brass robot with treadmills and missiles appeared (Level: 4/ATK: 1650/DEF: 1600). From there, the battle phase began.

"Now, my first three monsters!" Emily commanded, speaking to Guardian of the Throne Room, Shining Friendship, and Mage of Fairies. "Wipe out the three Kuriboh Tokens!"

Emily's monsters obeyed, destroying three tokens.

"Oh no! Now I only have my Dark Magician Girl!" cried Rosie.

"Wingweaver, destroy Dark Magician Girl, now!" Emily called out.

Wingweaver obeyed, raising her hands into the sky and using a series of light rays to strike and destroy Dark Magician Girl.

"And thanks to Angel Fist, Wingweaver can attack again!"

Wingweaver fired off some more sparks of light, this time at a defenseless Rosie... Just then, a wall of Kuribohs appeared and intercepted the attack.

"What?!" cringed Emily.

"You seem to have forgotten about my Kuriboh." pointed out Rosie. "I've discarded it so that I wouldn't take any battle damage. You see, Emily, as this is a special duel to decide who truly deserves Thomas, then I want this victory to be perfect."

Thomas only face-faulted in embarrassment.

"Will you get a clue already, Rosie?!" Emily shouted, slotting a card into her Duel Disk. "Thomas likes you, yes, but ONLY as a friend! Why won't you get the hint?!"

Drawing her next card, Rosie ignored Emily.

* * *

 **Turn Eighteen** : Rosie Vulcan (LP: 4300)  
 **Deck** : (22)  
 **Current Hand (1)** : Pot of Greed

* * *

"I activate my own copy of Pot of Greed!"

Rosie drew her two cards. Looking serious, the pink-haired girl held up her first card.

"I use De-Spell to destroy your Equip Spell card!" announced Rosie, holding the mentioned card out.

Wingweaver felt the power in her hands fading away.

"Now your monster's power boost is gone." Rosie went on. "Once I get something out, I'll be able to destroy it. Then Thomas and I will live happily ever after."

"Listen, Rosie." said Emily slowly. "Thomas does not like you like that. He only sees you as a friend!"

"No!" The pink-haired girl shook her head stubbornly. "You're wrong! I'm positive he likes me more than as a friend!"

"No, he doesn't." Emily insisted. "And copying his cards won't win him over! It will just make you seem like a stalker."

"Be quiet!" screamed Rosie. "I banish a light monster and a dark monster from my graveyard!"

Both the Watapon monster card and Kuriboh monster card slid out of the graveyard.

"Why's she doing that?" asked Percy.

"No..." Stanley whispered in horror. "Not that card."

"Stanley?" Thomas asked, looking worried for his friend. "Are you okay?"

"I've heard that there are powerful cards that can be summoned that way." answered Stanley. "One is Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End. The other is so rare people claim that it doesn't exist."

"Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End?" Gordon quizzed. "Spencer has that card in his deck."

"But what about the other card?" James asked.

Before Stanley could answer, Rosie did the answering.

"It's something I've been saving for this very moment." she said, holding her final card up for everyone to see. "A card I'd like to call... Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning!"

Cue gasps from the audience.

"No way!" gasped Conner.

"It DOES exist!" exclaimed Oliver.

"That's a legendary beast!" put in Marion.

Appearing on Rosie's side of the field was Black Luster Soldier... but his armor was a lighter shade of color (Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500).

"Wait a minute..." Thomas muttered. "I recall seeing that card in one of the Booster Packs from my starter set."

"Great." giggled Rosie. "Then that means you know what it does, correct?"

"Yes... You can either attack and banish one monster on your opponent's side of the field, also preventing Black Luster Soldier from attacking that turn. Or when it successfully attacks and destroys a monster, it can attack again."

Rosie rejoiced. "Bingo! Black Luster Soldier, attack Wingweaver with Luster Blade Attack!"

"If Emily loses her Wingweaver, then she'll have no hope of winning the duel!" Percy cried out.

Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning jumped into the sky and came down with a sword slash aimed at Wingweaver.

"It's all over!" laughed Rosie.

"I don't think so!" shouted Emily, poking a button on her Duel Disk. "I activate the Trap card Wabaku!"

The dark green-haired girl's facedown card flipped up and revealed itself.

"For the rest of the turn, my monster cannot be destroyed by anything, and all battle damage I take becomes zero!"

Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning's attack failed.

"Bother!" sighed Rosie. "You've bought yourself another turn. But you won't get away next time! Thomas WILL be mine!"

Back in the audience...

"That was a close on." commented James.

"Come on, Emily!" cheered Thomas. "You can do this!"

"Stop cheering for her, and cheer for me!" protested Rosie, feeling upset over being left out. "Can't you see we're destined to be together as we both use similar decks? She's not even as experienced as me!"

Emily, meanwhile, was in her thoughts over the situation.

"I may be down, but I'm not out." she thought to herself. "But... how am I going to win if Rosie is using Thomas's own deck? No! I trust in my cards like Thomas does, and..." Suddenly, Emily realized something. "Wait a minute!" She then spoke aloud. "Rosie. How long did you own those cards, anyway?"

"Since finishing my deck last night." answered Rosie. "Why do you ask?"

"That's it!" thought Emily. "I know how I can win!" She pointed a finger towards Rosie. "I know your deck's biggest weakness, Rosie!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Rosie. "My deck's unstoppable!"

"You didn't put your heart into making it." Emily pointed out. "You only made it out of your crush on Thomas. When building a deck, you need to put your heart and soul into it. That's a little something I've learned from Thomas."

"That's so silly!" laughed Rosie. "Heart and soul into making a deck?! What a laugh!"

"It's no laughing matter." Emily said seriously, preparing to draw her next card. "And now I'm gonna show you the true power of my deck and Wingweaver!"

The dark green-haired girl drew her card, slashing a colourful wave from her deck in the process (Destiny Draw city).

* * *

 **Turn Nineteen** : Emily Sterling (LP: 1800)  
 **Deck** : (14)  
 **Current Hand (2)** : Heavenly Light and Serapheem(!)

* * *

"For my move, I'll play a special Ritual Spell card." The dark green-haired girl slotted a card into her Duel Disk. "Heavenly Light!"

A huge ray of light came down onto the field, causing some people to shield their eyes.

"To use this card, I must offer monsters to equal 12 stars." Emily was explaining. "However, I also MUST control a Wingweaver in the offerings, too."

All four of Emily's monsters faded into streaks of blue. The light around the field grew even stronger.

"And now, with the offerings met, I call forth my guardian angel! Come out, Serapheem!"

Lowering from the light in the sky came a monster resembling Wingweaver. However, her clothes were orange in color, and her wings were yellow in color (Level: 12/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2500). Everyone in the crowd was amazed at the monster's appearance and beauty.

"Whoa." breathed Oliver. "Now that's what I call enchanting."

Serapheem and the Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning both faced off against each other.

"W-Where did you get that card?" Rosie asked nervously. "I... I have never seen anything like it, before."

"It was a gift from an old friend." answered Emily. "And she will be the instrument of your downfall."

"Explain!"

Emily smirked. "Gladly. My new monster gains 600 attack points for every light attribute monster in my graveyard."

"H-How many do you have?" Rosie quizzed, dreading the answer.

"Let's count 'em up, shall we?" Emily stated, as cards slid out of her graveyard.

The audience grew very tense. Even Diesel was on the edge of his seat... Well, if he was sitting down.

"I count five of them." Emily held out the monsters in question.

Rosie gasped. "That means your monster will gain 3000 attack points!"

"Correct!"

Serapheem glowed white as her overall strength went up even higher (ATK: 2900 - 5900). Rosie looked worried, but quickly calmed herself.

"No matter." she thought to herself. "I'll still survive on life points."

"Serapheem has another ability." said Emily, breaking Rosie thoughts.

"And what's that?"

Emily dropped the bombshell. "Whenever she battles a light attribute monster and destroys it successfully... my angel can attack again!"

"NO!" thought Rosie in horror.

"Serapheem, destroy the Black Luster Soldier!" commanded Emily, entering the battle phase.

Serapheem obeyed, destroying Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning with a more powerful Luminous Spark Rain.

"My Black Luster Soldier has been destroyed!" cried Rosie (LP: 1400).

"And now for her final attack!" boomed Emily. "Serapheem, attack Rosie directly!"

Serapheem obeyed and fired off more rays of light. Rosie was hit by them, making her grimace as her life points finally dropped to zero (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Emily Sterling wins!**

* * *

Emily was just staring in disbelief.

"Did I...just win?" she asked slowly.

Diesel, who also couldn't believe that Emily had won too, then spoke into the microphone once again.

"It looks like as a surprise." The devious black-haired boy said, trying to sound excited. "The winner of the duel is Emily Sterling!"

Finally coming to a realization that she won her first duel in a while, Emily leaped into the air in complete joy.

"I've won!" The dark green-haired girl cried happily.

The crowd also erupted into cheers. Rosie, meanwhile, collapsed onto her knees in defeat.

"How could I lose?" she asked herself, just as the remaining contents of her deck slipped out of the Duel Disk. "I've made my deck to be exactly like Thomas's... I even copied his plays exactly to the letter... But in the end, I ended up losing, anyway."

Emily walked over to the saddened pink-haired girl and held out a hand for her to take.

"Great duel, Rosie."

But Rosie didn't look up. "Why didn't I win?"

Emily sighed to herself. She knew that this would happen.

"It's because you didn't put your heart into making the deck." Emily explained calmly. "You've only made that deck out of your crush on Thomas." She gestured her thumb towards herself. "As for myself, I actually put my heart into making my own deck."

With that said, Thomas, Percy, Stanley, James, and Gordon all walked over to join their friend.

"Rosie-" said Thomas. "-do you know what I've told Spencer after I defeated him in our first duel?"

The pink-haired girl looked over to the blue-haired boy sadly and puzzled.

"I said ' _No matter how strong your cards are, without heart they're meaningless_.'" Thomas answered. "' _But if you link your heart to the deck and trust the Heart of the Cards, miracles can happen_ '."

That caught Rosie's attention. "Really?" she whimpered. "Is it true?"

"Is it." Percy nodded.

"We were there." Gordon added.

"Heck yeah!" agreed James.

The pink-haired girl finally realized the error of her ways and burst into tears as a result.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Poor Rosie weeped. "I'm sorry for trying to pick a fight with you Emily. And I'm so sorry that I copied your cards, Thomas. I just wanted you to see how well I could use your deck and fall in love with me."

Thomas knelt down to Rosie's level and held her close to him.

"It's okay, Rosie." The blue-haired boy said softly. "I do forgive you for that, but you have to understand that I only like you as a friend. I'm not ready to settle down with a girlfriend, yet."

Before anymore could be said, Diesel interrupted the moment.

"Now that the duel is over-" he announced, full of excitement. "-it's time to do the big draw."

Everyone in the crowd (including Gordon and James) who had bought a ticket, waiting anxiously as Dennis approached Diesel while carrying a large bowl with slips of paper. As soon as the gray-haired Smelter Teen approached his friend/leader, he whispered into his ear.

"Ready?"

"Oh, yeah." Diesel whispered back.

"Let's do this." said Dennis quietly.

With that said, Diesel put his hand into the bowl and shifted it around for a few second before pulling out a slip of paper. It was completely blank... but it was all according to plan.

"And the winning number is..." said Diesel dramatically, thinking up random numbers. "...689-332-095!"

The crowd gasped. None of their numbers seemed to match that one.

"Oh, gee... If no one's numbers match what I've draw-" snickered Diesel. "-then it would seem you all lose."

"That's no fair!" snapped James. "I demand a redraw!"

The rest of the crowd was disappointed, too.

"Wait a second..." Stanley then walked over, snatched the bowl away from Dennis, and drew a number—which was also blank. "These tickets are all just blank pieces of paper! Diesel was trying to con all of the people who bought tickets!"

Once the crowd heard that, they were angry at Diesel for tricking them.

"You lying cheat!" shouted a tall, muscular orange-haired boy named Murdoch.

"We want our money back!" shouted a blonde-haired girl named Daisy.

Diesel, Dennis, Arry, and Bert were caught red-handed.

"Hey, look at the time!" cried Diesel. "My Mom and Dad are expecting me home for dinner, bye!"

With that said, he began to make a run for it.

"Wait for us!" wailed Dennis.

"After them!" shouted a dark red-haired boy named Arthur.

"Don't let them escape!" echoed Conner.

The crowd quickly gave chase after the four Smelter Teens. Leaving only Thomas, Percy, Stanley, Emily, and Rosie behind.

"Looks like Diesel's learned the hard way that cheaters never prosper." said Thomas, smiling cheekily.

"Again." put in Stanley.

"I'll say." Percy agreed. "Along with Dennis, Arry, and Bert."

"Anyway..." Rosie spoke up, standing back up. "Again, I'm sorry for acting so hostile towards you the last couple of days, Emily."

"That's all right, Rosie." reassured Emily, smiling kindly. "In a sense, you were kinda acting like me when I was younger."

"Really?" Rosie asked. "But you're one of the nicest girls in Sodor High School along with Mavis."

"As I've said, I wasn't always like that."

"It's true." Thomas spoke up. "Back in Middle School, when she was still new, Gordon and James both used to pick on her for being so nice, and so Emily thought changing her attitude would make them leave her alone."

"Unfortunately, in her anger and despair from being bullied, she started to be mean and bossy to everyone else." Percy added grimly. "This resulted her in getting into trouble on several occasions."

"That's awful." gasped Rosie, sounding horrified. "You should have told an adult about it so they'd leave you alone, Emily."

"I had actually thought of doing that... Unfortunately, I had a nightmare one night where I was told by Gordon and James that if I actually did tell an adult, I would be forever labelled as goody-goody two-shoes, and I would have been bullied forever."

"Well, what made it all finally stop?" asked Stanley.

A tear fell from Emily's eye. That was one memory that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"One day, I've overheard some of our friends talking." she recalled. "Edward, Henry, Toby, Percy, Donald, Douglas, etc.. They had all given up on me as a result of my big change and damaged reputation. About the only one who hadn't given up on me..."

"...was me." said Thomas softly. "I argued with them for calling Emily a monster. I also insisted that she was having a problem of a sort, but they wouldn't listen to me." He then shuddered, making special care not to bring up the nastiest of the memory. "This was, because, they believed Emily was beyond redeemable at that point. Later, I found Emily outside in the schoolyard crying her eyes out, and I finally asked her why she was acting that way. When she told me what had been happening, I gave her the courage to tell Mr. Arkwright, our old Middle School principal, the truth."

"When he heard about it-" Emily continued. "-he kindly asked me why I didn't bring it up earlier. Then, especially after I told him how the bullying lasted for close to two years, he called and scolded Gordon and James both severely for causing all that trouble in the first place and made them apologize publically for it."

"Why did they bully you in the first place?" asked Rosie.

"One would say they were jealous of me on account of how popular I became at school." shrugged Emily. "But I'm guessing there was a second reason to it all."

"Perhaps they thought you were too much of a good girl and thought it would be funny, but didn't realize how badly it hurt you." suggested Rosie.

"Well, they were not only punished with a full year of detention-" said Percy. "-but they were also grounded for three months as well by their parents. James, when he and Gordon were caught, even tried to blame Gordon for it all."

"They did apologize to me in the auditorium." finished Emily. "But it still took me a very long time to trust and truly forgive them."

Stanley and Rosie both couldn't believe how much pain and suffering Emily had went through when she was only 10-12 years old.

"We're so sorry you had to go through all of that, Emily." said Stanley sadly.

"Thankfully, I had Thomas to help me." Emily pointed out. "If it hadn't been for him, who knows what I would have done."

Thomas blushed to that comment and smiled at the dark green-haired girl. Rosie quickly spoke up here.

"Why don't we all go out for pizza?" she asked hastily, obviously sounding a smidge bit jealous.

"Sounds good to me." smiled Stanley.

"I know the perfect place, too." Thomas added.

With that said, the five teens all left the schoolyard. Yup, a rivalry coming to a hopeful end. What about Diesel and his gang? Let's go see...

(elsewhere...)

Somewhere in the middle of a street, Diesel, Arry, Bert, and Dennis were all still running away from a very angry crowd still chasing after them.

"Give us back our money, you thieves!" shouted Gordon.

Meanwhile, while running down the street, the four Smelter Teens were arguing over the situation they were in.

"Worst. Idea. Ever." snapped Dennis.

"Shut up, and keep running!" Diesel shouted.

"My legs are getting tired!" complained Bert.

"How long until they stop chasing us?" asked Arry.

I'm afraid that question will have to be left hanging for a while, as the four Smelter Teens kept running for their lives... Because the crowd was not about to give up the chase anytime soon.


	42. Legacy of the Boxford Family

Here is a revised version of Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles with more mistakes fixed and new things added in. The original version of the story was originally posted on the account of Jriddle41, but it's gonna be moved to my account. The story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: Again, the story is rated T (13-plus) for moments of violence and some suggestive themes. Viewer discretion may be advised.

* * *

Skiff was enjoying his new life on the Island of Sodor as part of the Gresley (Boxford) family, but he still had a lot to learn. One day, Skiff was inside an office room speaking to Spencer, who was...sorta giving the younger boy a lecture.

"Now listen close, Skiff." said Spencer. "If you wish to be a true member of the Gresley family, then you must pay close attention to whatever I say."

"Sure thing, Big Brother." nodded Skiff.

Taking out his metallic briefcase, the silver-haired boy set it atop the desk and opened it up. Skiff was curious to know what his new big brother was up to. Soon, Spencer had a few papers in his hand.

"Now, as you know, the Boxford part of the Gresley family has been running this business for a very long time." he pointed out. "You seem like a very smart young lad, but I'd like to put that to the test."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Skiff curiously.

Spencer held out the papers. "I'd like to see how you can do with a little practice business paperwork."

Skiff took the papers and looked them over, gasping once he finished reading them all.

"I have to fill all of these forms out?" he asked in dismay.

"Yes." nodded Spencer. "Imagine you're doing a test of a sort in school. I'll be grading on how well you filled the forms out. Though, just remember that this is all just pretend and is not real."

"Alright." said Skiff, feeling better about the situation.

* * *

 **Title: Legacy of the Boxford Family**

* * *

It took him an hour and a half, but Skiff soon finished filling out the forms. When he did finish them, Spencer took them and looked them over.

"I hope I did good..." Skiff nervously thought to himself.

At last, Spencer finished looking over the last form and looked up at Skiff.

"How did I do?" Skiff asked nervously.

A small smile appeared on the silver-haired boy's face. "I'm impressed."

"Huh?"

"Looks like my parents were right about you." Spencer went on. "You do have what it takes to help run my family's empire."

Skiff felt very relieved and happy... but Spencer once again went on...

"However, I really have to know; how did you learn all of this stuff anyway?"

"Sailor John used to teach me how to fill out forms." answered Skiff.

Spencer stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Not to mention on the use of technology too, right?"

Skiff nodded slowly.

"Well, you've still done a good job." admitted Spencer, putting the forms back into his briefcase. "Now, I want you to come with me."

"Where are we going?" asked Skiff.

"I want to show you a little something the company is currently working on."

Skiff was rather curious. What was Spencer and his family working on?

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile, at the park, Thomas and his friends were all there watching a quick duel between Emily and James.  
-Emily (LP: 400) had a card facedown and her Wingweaver (Level: 7/ATK: 2750/DEF: 2400) summoned.  
-James (LP: 1500) had an entirely new monster out on his side of the field. It seemed to actually resemble Ultraman of a sort. It looked pretty strong (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"What do you think of my new Elemental HERO Neos?" asked James.

"That must be one of the cards you got in one of those Booster Packs." Emily remarked. "It's strong, but I have confidence in my Wingweaver."

"Tell that to my Equip Spell card!" James rebuffed, holding a card up. "Neos Force!"

The card materialized face-up, just as Neos's power rose (ATK: 2500 - 3300).

"This raises my monster's attack points by 800 points." explained James. "Not only that, but if Neos destroys a monster in battle, you'll also lose life points equal to that monster's attack points... Well, not that it matters, since you have only 400 life points left." He entered the battle phase. "Now attack Wingweaver, Neos!"

Elemental HERO Neos obeyed and jumped up into the sky.

" **COSMIC CRUSH**!"

Elemental HERO Neos came divebombing towards Wingweaver... but Emily was ready.

"I play the Trap card Waboku!" she exclaimed, as her facedown card flipped up and revealed itself.

Elemental HERO Neos's attack was stopped.

"Botheration!" grumbled James, angry that his attack was stopped. "I end my turn. And now Neos Force gets shuffled back into my deck."

The face-up Neos Force card vanished in a blue streak, causing Neos's power boost to fade away (ATK: 3300 - 2500).

"My move!" Emily announced, drawing her card.

* * *

 **Turn ?** : Emily Sterling (LP: 400)  
 **Deck** : (18)  
 **Current Hand (5)** : Heavenly Light, Guardian of the Throne Room, Shining Friendship, Hysteric Fairy, and Serapheem

* * *

Her drawn card was the Serapheem monster card.

"Now, I'm sure you remember this card, James." Emily stated, holding her card out. "Heavenly Light!"

The mentioned Ritual Spell card materialized face-up on the field as a beacon of light covered the field.

"Great..." muttered James, knowing what was coming.

"Now I just need to offer enough monsters to equal 12 stars." continued Emily, holding three monster cards out. "These should do nicely. However, I also need to offer my Wingweaver, too."

Wingweaver and the monsters in the dark green haired girl's hand disappeared.

"I summon-" declared Emily, holding out her final card. "-Serapheem!"

In a heavenly light show, Emily's most powerful monster emerged (Level: 12/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2500).

"Now I activate my monster's effect." The dark green-haired girl went on, just as several cards emerged from her graveyard. "My monster gains 600 attack points for every light attribute monster in my graveyard."

"How much?" James asked, dreading the answer.

Emily held the cards out. "Seven in total."

"That means 4200 points!" panicked James.

In the audience nearby...

"Overkill much?" Gordon asked nearby.

Back in the duel field, Serapheem glowed all white and grew more powerful than ever (ATK: 2900 - 7100).

"7100?!" gasped Henry.

"And Elemental HERO Neos only has 2500 attack points." added Percy. "James also only has 1500 life points left."

Back in the duel field...

"Serapheem, attack and destroy Elemental HERO Neos!" commanded Emily.

Serapheem obeyed, firing rays of light down onto Elemental HERO Neos, destroying him and causing James to yell as he lost the rest of his life points (LP: 0).

* * *

 **DUEL RESULTS: Emily Sterling wins!**

* * *

"Nice one, Emily!" called Edward.

James was very unhappy that he lost. Especially since he quickly mastered how to use his new Neo-Spacian cards.

"Aw man!" he complained. "How could I have lost with my new cards?"

Emily felt very happy that she was winning even more duels... though she couldn't help but take a small snipe at James's misfortune.

"Oh, I don't know, James." The dark green-haired girl shrugged innocently. "Maybe you need some more practice, I guess."

"Hardy har har." laughed James sarcastically.

"You did great Emily." praised Thomas, just as he, Edward, Toby, and Percy all walked over.

Emily only smiled brightly at her friends.

(elsewhere...)

Inside one Boxford Corp hallway, Spencer was leading Skiff down a hallway.

"As you can see, Skiff-" Spencer was gesturing, gesturing to some of the doors he and the young boy passed by. "Boxford Corp not only develops technology to enhance the experience of Duel Monsters, but it also produces extremely high budgeted video games."

"You make video games, too?" asked Skiff. "Wow!"

"Yes." Spencer nodded. "Anyway, we're also on our way to creating a theme park too."

"A theme park?!" cried Skiff. "Gee whiz, that is so cool!"

"Unfortunately, with all that has happened recently." continued Spencer unhappily. "The plans to make it a reality have been a bit delayed."

"Because of Sailor John kidnapping your parents and attempting a hostile takeover?" asked Skiff, sounding ashamed.

"Indeed." Spencer sighed from the recent events. "Not to worry, though. It should all be back on track soon."

Finally, the two boys reached a door.

"And inside this very room-" The silver-haired boy spoke. "-will be one of the theme park's main attraction."

The door opened, and Skiff gasped in amazement at what was inside.

"Wow!" he said, admiring the detailed work.

Inside, some technicians were hard at work on a large device of a sort.

"What you're seeing, Skiff-" Spencer pointed out. "-is the ultimate virtual reality system. I've been working on the plans since I lived in Japan a couple of years ago. When I turned 16 after coming to Sodor, we decided to create the game."

The two boys walked over to the technicians.

"Oh, master Spencer and master Skiff." said the leader of the team.

"How is it coming along?" Spencer calmly asked.

"So far, we're coming along quite nicely."

"It's still in the experimental stage." another technician spoke. "But it'll work."

"Good." Spencer nodded. "Are the two pods available? I'd like to take Skiff on a test run."

"What?" asked Skiff.

"You heard me loud and clear, kid. Consider it a treat for pleasing me earlier with your test results."

Skiff was delighted.

"Oh, but of course." The leader of the technicians bowed. "They're right over here."

The two boys walked over two a couple of pods.

"The game is still under development." Spencer told Skiff. "But we're hoping that it will be ready in time for the opening of Boxford Land."

"So, what do we do?" Skiff asked.

"You won't need to do anything. As for me, I just need to insert my deck into this little holding next to the pod I'm gonna be in. You get into the pod over here."

Skiff obeyed and got into the pod like he was told to. Once Spencer got into the other pod after inserting his deck into the holder, he gave a quick nod to the technician. With the command given, the technician immediately fired the machine up.

"Here we go." announced Spencer.

(elsewhere...)

A few minutes later, the two boys found themselves in a forest of a sort.

"Wow..." breathed Skiff. "Where are we?"

"This is part of the world map of the game, Duel Monsters Quest." explained Spencer. "It's a role-playing game where we save the world from an evil phantom."

"How do you play?"

Before Spencer could answer, a loud roar was heard. Skiff felt scared, but Spencer merely grinned with confidence.

"As I had expected." he said pleasantly.

All of a sudden, a trio of Slime-like monsters (Level: 1/ATK: 800/DEF: 400) appeared. Spencer quickly drew his opening hand.

"Watch and learn, Skiff."

* * *

 **Turn One** : Spencer Gresley (LP: 8000)  
 **Deck** : (35)  
 **Current Hand (5)** : Paladin of White Dragon, White Dragon Ritual, Slate Warrior, Burst Stream of Destruction, and Blue-Eyes White Dragon

* * *

His hand contained Paladin of White Dragon, White Dragon Ritual, Slate Warrior, Burst Stream of Destruction, and Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"I activate White Dragon Ritual!" announced Spencer, sliding a card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk.

The mentioned Ritual Spell card materialized face-up on the field.

"Now I'll send Slate Warrior from my hand to the graveyard." Spencer continued, discarding a card from his hand. "Come forth - Paladin of White Dragon!"

The warrior riding a dragon soon appeared (Level: 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200).

"Alright!" said Skiff excitedly. He had heard about Spencer's strategies and had a feeling of what was next.

"Now I use my monster's effect... Tributing it to special summon from my hand - Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" called Spencer.

Paladin of White Dragon vanished in a blue streak. In its place was the majestic blue and white scaled dragon (Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500).

"Unfortunately, by using my Paladin of White Dragon's effect, my Blue-Eyes can't attack this turn." Spencer pointed out, before holding out his final card. "But that won't stop me from using this Spell card - Burst Stream of Destruction!"

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon powered up a blast of White Lighting and fired at the slime monsters an destroying them in an instant.

"Battle won." spoke a robotic-female voice.

The defeated slimes left behind three cards. One was a heart with the number 500 written on the center. Two more cards contained gold coins on them with the numbers 100 written in the middle.

"Heart cards restore your life points." explained Spencer. "Gold cards are your currency."

"Awesome!" admired Skiff.

"When you run out of life points, however, the journey is automatically over and you are ejected from the game."

Skiff looked worried. "Yikes!"

"But since this is just a test, we'll be leaving in a few minutes." Spencer pointed out. "For now, do you have any questions regarding the game's features?"

"Not at the moment," said Skiff. "This all looks rather fun. They'll love it once it's finished."

"Especially any orphaned kids." Spencer added quietly.

Skiff was puzzled. "Orphans?"

"Yes, Skiff." said Spencer softly. "Orphans. Even they deserve the chance to have some fun. Especially if they lived a horrible life after Boxford Corp initially ruined their lives."

"What do you mean?" Skiff asked, sounding worried. "Wasn't Boxford Corp always a gaming company like Industrial Illusions?"

"No, it wasn't."

Skiff was rather puzzled. "Well, what did it originally be?"

Spencer sighed again, this time more heavily.

"This is something I've heard from both of my parents when I turned 16. A long time ago, Boxford Corp...was a military company."

"A military company?" asked Skiff, sounding shocked.

"Yes." admitted Spencer. "They used their technology to create weapons."

A flashback began.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

It was the year 1959, and it had been many years since World War 2 had ended. The people's lives were starting to get back on track, but with tensions from the Cold War mounting (it was between the United States and the Soviet Union), it wasn't too easy, mind you. The company that made weapons for World War 2 found this as an opportunity to make more profits and potentially begin yet another World War. However, the original owner of the company was also very famous, too, and wanted to keep Boxford Corp's name good.

One day, four ten-year old children were living in an orphanage. They were actually the future parents of Spencer (Mr. and Mrs Gresley (Boxford)) and Gordon (Mr. and Mrs. Gresley) respectively, and they were living a happy life ever since they all lost their parents from the after effect of World War 2. But there still wasn't a time when they missed them very much. The four kids were busy playing outside with the other kids when someone from Boxford Corp arrived to speak with the owner of the orphanage.

"Excuse me, ma'am." said the man. "But in a few days, the owner of Boxford Corp will be coming for a visit in two days to adopt an heir."

This caught Jim (Mr. Gresley (Boxford)), Leslie (Mrs. Gresley (Boxford)), Paul (Mr. Gresley), and Jessie's (Mrs. Gresley) attentions.

"This could be our chance to get out of here." Jim whispered to his friends.

"But how?" asked Jessie. "From what I've heard, Mr. Gozaburo Gresley is one of the most ruthless men in the world."

"What do you have in mind, Jim?" Paul questioned, speaking to Jim.

"You know Mr. Gozaburo Gresley is also a world famous chess player, right?" Jim pointed out.

"Y-Yeah." Leslie nodded.

Jim smirked confidently. "Well, he's about to meet his match."

"You're not seriously gonna challenge him to a game of chess are you?" gasped Leslie.

"It's either that-" said Jim sternly. "-or we all stay here forever."

The three other friends didn't argue anything more on the matter.

(new scene...)

A few days later, the current president of Boxford Corp, Mr. Gozaburo Gresley, had arrived at the orphanage.

"We welcome your presence, Mr. Gresley." bowed the orphanage owner.

"Whatever." snorted Gozaburo. "Just make sure those brats keep ten feet away from me."

"Worry not, sir." reassured the orphanage owner. "The children are well behaved."

After spending two hours at the orphanage, Gozaburo was getting ready to leave when Jim put his plan into motion.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gresley."

"What do you want, kid?" asked Gozaburo coldly.

"I wish to challenge you to a little game a chess." answered Jim. "If I win, then you have to adopt me and my friends."

This caused Gozaburo to laugh harshly at a challenge made by a kid.

"You? Challenge me to a game of chess? And if you win, you want me to adopt you and your three friends here? HA! Don't make me laugh!"

Jim smirked. "Oh yeah? Weren't you originally here to adopt an heir?"

"No." Gozaburo shook his head. "I was initially, but not anymore."

"Then are you scared to face me, old man?" Jim asked tauntingly.

Gozaburo held his laughter, thinking that this kid was funny. "What makes you think you have a chance against a champion like me?"

"Because I never lose."

Gozaburo gave the challenge a thought for a minute and finally nodded.

"Alright." The ruthless man said at last. "I accept your little challenge."

The two chess players sat down at a table. A chess board was setup, and all the pieces were laid out on both sides. All of the kids gathered around to watch.

"You can do it, Jim!" cheered Leslie.

"I'll go first." declared Gozaburo.

"Be my guest." Jim insisted.

The president moved his first chess piece; Pawn to E-3. Jim carefully thought before making his first move.

"I'll match you move for move!" he declared.

"You got guts kid." laughed Gozaburo. "But that won't be enough to beat me."

"You're wrong." Jim countered. "I've watched you play in many chess tournaments on TV. I know all of your plays."

"We'll see about that."

The game went on for twenty minutes. Eventually...

"Checkmate!" declared Jim triumphantly.

Gozaburo could not believe it. He had lost to a child.

"Impossible!" cried Gozaburo. "How could a runt beat me?!"

"Way to go, Jim!" exclaimed Leslie, happily hugging her friend tightly.

"Now we can leave this place!" Paul added happily.

Gozaburo looked like he was gonna outright refuse when Jim spoke up once again.

"A deal is a deal, Mr. Gresley." he said firmly. "Now you have to take us in... Or else, I'll tell the press on how you backed away from a promise."

Sighing with defeat, Gozaburo agreed. With that done, the four friends were adopted and had their last names changed to Gresley.

(new scene...)

Unfortunately, while life for Paul and Jessie was nice, the same couldn't be said for Jim and Leslie. Gozaburo was shown to be not only ruthless, but was also a monster towards the both of them. The two kids were immediately forced into an accelerated schooling program. Being forced to study several subjects at once, such as economics, social studies, foreign languages, and game strategy.

One day, while working on a test, Leslie felt exhausted.

"So...tired..." Leslie moaned, about to collapse into a deep sleep.

Suddenly...

 ***WHACK!***

Leslie woke up with a slight shriek to the sound of a switch being slammed on the table. The action was shown to be done by her monster of a Stepfather...

"No slacking off!" snapped Gozaburo in a mixture of anger and glee.

"Y-Yes, Father..." The poor girl whimpered, trying not to show any fear.

Jim couldn't stand how horrid Gozaburo was being to them. They were not machines capable of endless knowledge, they were only children.

"I'd like to teach him a lesson." said Jim to only himself.

(new scene...)

Later on, Jim was outside the office of his Stepfather with something in hand. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." called Gozaburo's voice.

Jim opened the door and walked nervously in. The company CEO was seated as his desk with his back against one of his two stepsons.

"Yes, Jim?" asked Gozaburo in a surprisingly calm and polite tone.

"Father, I-I have something I'd like to show you." said Jim nervously. "S-Something I've been working on for a while now."

"Well, let's see it then." Gozaburo stated, turning around and showing some surprising interest.

Now feeling confident, Jim took out a folder containing some blueprints.

"They're blueprints."

"Blueprints?" quizzed Gozaburo. "Whatever for?"

"Virtual Reality Pods." explained Jim, handing his Stepfather the blueprints. "I'd been thinking of using them to make gaming much more fun..."

"Bah!" snorted Gozaburo, tossing the blueprints over his shoulder. "Games are nothing but foolish wastes of time and money! This company uses its time properly on creating weapons!"

"Weapons?!"

"Yes, weapons!" The CEO confirmed. "This is a war company, and we make our money by developing weapons for the military!"

Jim as outraged. "But that's... that's-"

"That's what?" asked Gozaburo threateningly, standing up from his seat.

"That's not right!" argued Jim bravely. "Making money by hurting people!"

"That's the way of business! Now I want to here no more of this gaming nonsense from you...or else!"

With a snap of his fingers, two suits came in with firm looks on their faces.

"Take young Jim away." ordered Gozaburo, looking through the blueprints. "With a few modifications, these things would make great training modules for combat."

"You can't do this!" protested Jim, as the suits dragged him away. The last words he said to his ' _Father_ ' were as followed... "I'll get you for this, Father! I'll get you for this if it's the last thing I ever do!"

(new scene...)

One night before bed, Paul and Jessie both felt sorry for their friends and wanted to help somehow.

"It's not fair that they have to be treated like this." Paul muttered angrily.

"How can we make this stop?" asked Jessie.

(new scene...)

Six years after their adoption, their chance came. The four friends decided to use all of their learned knowledge from the schooling in buying out the company and overthrow that tyrant Gozaburo. Together, the four friends bought 51% of Boxford Corporation. Once the process was done, there was a board meeting to seal the deal. Jim, Leslie, Paul, and Jessie were all seated at the head of the table.

"You can't do this to me!" shouted Gozaburo in outrage. "I've been planning to have England go to war against the Soviet Union for six years now!"

"That's too bad!" said a member of the board. "We've had quite enough of you, Gozaburo Gresley. Unlike you, these children have no interest in hurting innocent people just for the sake of making money. They truly care for the well-being of innocent lives and their ow country. That is why they both deserve to be in charge of the company, and not you."

Gozaburo could not believe his ears. His own adopted children had turned his entire company against him. Instead of screaming in anger and defeat, however, Gozaburo's face...instead formed an evil, twisted smile.

"So, have we learned all we needed to know from you... Father?" asked Jim.

"Yes, it appears I've lost your little game." Gozaburo replied menacingly, walking towards an opened window. "But remember this well, my son... This is what happens to a loser!"

Without any warning, Gozaburo jumped out of the window, laughing maniacally as he fell twenty stories to his death... Gozaburo Gresley had committed suicide.

"He's gone..." whispered Paul.

"Just like that." added Jessie.

"Good riddance is what I'd say." Jim stated bluntly. "He was nothing but a monster."

With Gozaburo gone, the kids decided to turn Boxford Corp from weapons development company into a gaming company. As the technology grew more and more advanced over the years, the company started developing very advanced video game software, as well as very high budgeted games. Eventually, more than thirty years after Jim and Leslie both eventually got married, it was the year 1996 and Boxford Corp struck a deal with the recently created Industrial Illusions company, under the ownership of Discord J. Crawford, in San Francisco to create and distribute the Duel Monsters card game worldwide... Although for the Island of Sodor, it would take a few more years before it was released there.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback ended, and Skiff was just amazed.

"Wow..." he whispered. "So that's how Boxford Corp became the gaming company it is today?"

"Yes." Spencer nodded slowly. "But there was never a time where my parents would on rare times have terrible nightmares of their being abused by my late Grandfather."

"At least he'll never hurt them again." said Skiff in relief.

Just before Spencer could reply back, an alarm had gone off in the game.

"Come on." ordered Spencer. "Our time is up now."

(elsewhere...)

Back in the real world, the two pods opened up as Spencer and Skiff both got out of them.

"That game sure was fun." smiled Skiff. "But your family's story was even better."

"Yes." agreed Spencer, and then spoke to the technicians. "Well done. So far, the game is working great. But it's not close to being ready yet."

"We're glad that you're impressed so far." bowed the technician. "You'll be even happier when the final results are in."

"I look forward to seeing those results."

As soon as Spencer and Skiff left the chamber, they were met up with Mrs. Gresley (Boxford).

"Hello, Mom." said Spencer politely.

"Spencer, honey, you and Skiff both have some visitors down in the entrance way." Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) stated.

"I wonder who they could be?" Skiff quizzed.

Good question...

(elsewhere...)

Spencer and Skiff both walked down the hallways until they arrived at the entrance way. There, waiting with the family butler was...

"Billinton?" gasped Spencer.

"Hi guys!" greeted Skiff happily.

It was the Tidmouth Teens all right. But why were they here?

"Hello, Spencer. Hello, Skiff." greeted Thomas.

"What's up, Cousin?" came from Gordon.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Spencer.

"We all came here to see if you and Skiff wanted to join us in going to the ice cream parlour."

"Now, I know we don't exactly get along very well, Spencer, but we're just trying to be thoughtful towards you." Gordon added to that.

Spencer gave a neutral expression, but Skiff tugged on the older boy's silver jacket.

"Please, Spencer?" he begged. "These guys are our friends, after all."

"Oh, all right." said Spencer at last. "Why not?"

This made everyone else surprised.

"Did...you say yes?" Jams asked in shock.

"I did." Spencer replied, a small smile appearing on his face. "I guess I do kinda owe you guys after you stopped those pirates and rescued my parents."

"Yay!" cheered Percy.

"I guess Spencer does have some good within him." Emily thought to herself.

And so, the gang, along with Spencer and Skiff, all left the office building to head for the nearest ice cream parlor. While Spencer still isn't exactly friends with Thomas and the others, he has still grown to respect them well. Maybe one day, he'll finally become friends with them.

(elsewhere...)

Meanwhile, somewhere in the middle of town, a newspaper was blowing across the street and eventually clipped someone in the legs. The man picked up the newspaper and read a page called:  
-" **Thomas Billinton wins the San Francisco Tournament** " - There was also a picture of Thomas holding his trophy, while his friends all applauded. Spencer could also be seen with his back turned.

Once the man finished reading the newspaper article, he crumpled the paper up, threw it away, and sneered.

"Enjoy your final moments together, fools. You'll all be laughing on the other side of your faces soon, you silly lot." The mysterious man said to himself. "Once the time comes, that school will become mine once again."

The man erupted into evil laughter over his vow before giving a quick cough and hack.

"Yes..."

* * *

 **San Francisco Story Arc  
** **The End**


End file.
